Unbreakable Ice
by narukaze
Summary: I dream of a plain of Ice;a dream I have had for as long as I could remember. I never understood it's meaning;later I learned the meaning was,I should become a shinigami. But...it was unbreakable this ice.ToushirouxHimexKusaka,matsumotoxToushirouxHinamori
1. Prologue: World of Ice and Snow

**Prologue: World of Ice and Snow**

_I dream of a plain of Ice…I feel the presence of Ice…_

_I hear a voice…an echoing voice._

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding into the Distance…just like thunder…_

As long as I could remember…I had that dream.

A dream on plains of Ice…and nothingness as far as the eye could see.

But…what was the meaning of this dream…to start with? I wondered as I slowly opened my eyes.

Soon I saw someone staring down into my face. "Good morning! Whitey-Chan!" Hinamori quickly greeted me. It took me a minute or two to understand what was happening.

But soon I glared up at her, "Get out of my face." I told her.

_I hear a voice…_

"Come on! Get up and eat your breakfast! It's my first day; I don't want to be late!" Hinamori said backing away from me as I sat up. "I'm just gonna to say goodbye to Tecchin and A-chan next door, kay?" Hinamori yelled hurrying out of the room.

_Crushing…engulfing…_

_Resounding into, the distance…just like thunder…_

"…Tch. What a pain." I growled getting out of my bed.

_Brushing against my hand…like a delicate flower…_

_On that plain of Ice, I die._

"I'll be staying in the dormitories, but I'll still come see you when I have the chance!! See ya later!!" Hinamori yelled hurrying out of the village.

"Don't bother coming back here ever again! Bedwetter Momo!" I yelled back to her.

"My my, how rude…even though you won't be seeing her, for a while, you say such things to her…" Granny said patting the top of my head. "Who even cares? I mean she'll be free like straight away, right? I bet she'll be back here in no time!" I quickly stop talking watching two people walk by.

Tatsukichi and Ayumi from next door…Hinamori's friends.

They're both scared of me.

It's not like; I ever did anything to them…but…

Even so, I can tell that they're afraid of me.

I guess it's because that's how everyone feels around here.

West Rukon Gai, First District, **Junrin'an**.

The only ones here, who aren't afraid of me, are Hinamori and Old granny.

Maybe it's my silver hair or my blue-green eyes…or maybe it's just the cold way I act…but everybody says I'm just like ice.

"_People fear those who are different…" The wind whispered._

It was true. They do…and I am different on every level.

I slowly headed, back toward the house I live in with granny; Granny never, says that. That's why I like her.

I hurry into the house with granny.

"That boy…" The wind whispered. "Ice surrounds his heart, an unbreakable kind of ice…so I found you, boy of my vision." The wind whispered. "Rangiku-san…" A dark hair girl appeared within the wind. "Hai!" a shinigami appeared behind the dark hair girl.

"This boy…maybe the last one I have been searching for. But…I need you to make sure." The dark hair girl said; turning toward rangiku. "Hai! I understand hime-chan." Rangiku bowed toward hime. "Good…I'll leave things to you then…" Soon hime disappeared into leafs.

He has the unbreakable Ice…

"I'll be back in the summer holidays! Well, I'm off then!!" Hinamori yelled.

She would come back and visit when she could.

Soon the years when by…

"Ahh! So this is where you were!" Hinamori voice called from the ground. I slowly looked down toward her.

It's been five years since Hinamori entered the shinigami academy…

I waved to her as she headed on her way again.

She's been coming round here a little less often recently…

Apparently she's found a goal for herself; her hair's a little longer now, too.

I haven't got any taller though…I thought. As I hopped off the roof and looked inside the house.

And Granny…she's just thinner.

"Toushirou."

"Hey…I'm gonna to buy some ama-natto. We're running out." She only nodded to me before falling asleep.

I wasn't just feared in the village…but everywhere I go too.

"That's three Kan change." The cashier said placing the change on the counter. They fear me here as well; not that is anything new.

I picked it up without another thought. But then…I heard something.

"Hey! Dropping the change on the counter, is that any way to treat your customers?!" A loud female voice yelled; I quickly turned around to see who it was only to be…knocked back by something huge. Soon my neck hit the counter knocking me to the ground.

"Think you can get away with it because he's kid or something?! Who would have thought you could possibly be so rude!" The woman yelled at the cashier. Slowly I sat up looking up at the woman. She was dressed in black with blond hair. Soon I felt her lift me off the floor. "And you don't just lie there crying about it!!" The woman yelled at me. "You're the one who knocked me down!" I yelled back at her. "If you're a man you should stand up for yourself like one!" She yelled back at me again.

"And I wasn't crying!! Get off!!" I yelled; she just stared at me without saying a word.

"I said get off!" I yelled freeing myself from her. I quickly took off running out of the store.

"Ah! Hey wait right there!!" the woman cried behind me.

But I didn't stop. I didn't look back. I kept on running.

"That boy…" Rangiku grinned to herself before summoning a hell butterfly.

"You're right…hime-chan. There is no doubt this boy…is the one from your…vision." Rangiku said as the hell butterfly took off. "To think…I would run into the boy in a place like this…" Rangiku smiled before disappearing.

_I hear a voice…An echoing voice…_

_Crushing…engulfing…falling into my hands…_

_Just like thunder…_

This time…a blue dragon appeared before me in my dream. He-He was huge!

"What the hell…are you…!?" I yelled staring up toward the dragon. _"Little boy!! YOU HAVE_…" I couldn't make out much more of what it was saying.

"What are you saying?! I can't hear you…!" I yelled.

"_MY NAME IS…." _The dragon yelled as Ice surrounded me and I quickly awoke.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. I quickly looked up to see that woman from before. "Why you…from before…" I growled at the woman.

"You're Reiatsu. Stop leaking it everywhere and get some sleep. Your grandmother looks pretty cold…" The woman told me. I quickly looked toward granny.

Soon another woman stepped out from behind the blonde one. But this one had long dark brown hair; and soon she spoke to me. "That woman will die if you stay here, much longer…Hitsugaya Toushirou." The young woman told me.

She-She knew my name?!

"W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked. "I know everything; I am what ones as you call a _seeker._" She told me.

A-A seeker? One who is gifted and can see into the future?! I wondered.

I met her back then…back in my tiny village; where I was feared by many because of my hair color and my coldness.

That was the first time me and her spoke; let alone met each other…

"Then you can see into the future?" I asked her. "I guess you could say that." She told me. "My name is Kaze Sara hime." She slowly told me. "…that can't be your name! That's the name of the spirit hime!" I quickly told her.

"Indeed it is. That is who I am." I didn't believe her. What reason would I have too? "I don't believe you! How can I just believe those words coming out of your mouth?" I yelled at her. "Toushirou don't be rude." Granny told me. "Rude? I'm the rude one when she enters this house without asking first?" I asked granny.

"Brat…" The large breasted shinigami whispered. "What did you call me?!" I yelled back at the one behind hime. "What? Can't hear? Then I'll yell it! You're a BRAT!"

I glared at this woman; I do not like her!

"Enough Rangiku-san. Anyways…he has a point." Hime quickly said. "Hime-chan! Why are you agreeing with-with this brat?!" Rangiku yelled pointing toward me.

"I am standing right here…" I growled.

"Because he is right." Hime told the woman beside her.

Well…this woman isn't as stupid as she looks…I thought.

"Show me something that shows who you are." I quickly said. "Excuse me?" Hime asked. "Show me something and then I will believe you." I told her. "Hmm let's see…" She said as she took off a glove from her right hand. "Does the seal of the soul society count?" She asked as she showed me it.

"…!" I look shocked at her. "Or…the fact that your reiatsu is coming out…is hurting that poor woman beside you?" She asked me.

Then…that woman hadn't been lying?! I wondered.

"My Reiatsu?" I asked. "You are a gifted child. But you must learn how to control it. Or…" She started to say. "Or?" I asked. "It could kill others around you." She told me.

a-around me?

Granny!

"G-Granny!" I yelled to her. "T-Toushirou the-the room why is it so cold?" She asked me.

"…!!" I slowly shook my head.

"Rangiku-san."

"Hai!" The blonde woman steps up beside me.

"…Kid. You should become a shinigami." Rangiku told me. "Wha…?" I started to ask. "Kids with powers as strong as yours…need to know how to bring that power under control…" She told me.

"What are you?!" I started to yell as she placed a hand over my heart.

"You hear a voice calling out, right?" I gasped at her.

"Once you properly discover that voice…you'll understand how to control your power. But, that…means becoming a shinigami…" She told me.

I looked from her to hime; she nodded to me.

Become…a shinigami?

"…I'll only say it once more, kid." She told me before standing up.

"That enough, Rangiku-san." Hime spoke up. "Hai!" she bowed toward hime before leaving the house.

"I will give you a week then I will return for your answer. But know this…this problem will not just go away." Hime told me before leaving the house as well.

I quickly ran after them…

This was our fateful meeting…

She would give me a future; I only had to do one thing in return.

Become a shinigami…

"Wait!" I yelled to them. "Yes?" Hime asked. "…Why? Why would you want to help me? Or even why aren't you scared of me?" I asked her. "Why should I be scared of you?" She asked me. "…what?" I asked in shock.

"…And why I want to help you? I don't know…but you have that power for a reason. When you learn to control it you can use it to protect the ones you love." She told me. "It's yours and only yours. No one but you can use that power. And that makes it special doesn't it?" She asked me.

"I…" I didn't know what to say to her.

"I will see you in a week…Ja ne!" She yelled disappearing with rangiku.

"Wait!" I yelled.

But she was gone…

I started to wonder if I dreamed the whole thing…but I knew…I didn't.

On Thursday of the following week I spoke to granny…

I bowed to her after telling her. I was going to leave her alone.

Would she hate me?

"…Is that right. That's wonderful." She quickly told me.

I quickly looked at her in surprise. "You've been holding everything in all this time…thinking that you don't want to leave your old granny all alone…" She sighed.

"But you know, just thinking of me and hurting, yourself like that…I think for me as your grandmother that's the hardest thing of all."

I was hurting…myself?

Granny…thank you.

_I hear a voice…_

_Far…Near…I hear it resounding…_

_Now I decide to search…_

Granny patted my head. "Toushirou…has grown up…" She whispered to me.

"Kid!" Rangiku yelled into the house. I glared toward her.

It wasn't a week…then why?

"Hime-chan sent me. She said he has found his answer." She told me.

"Yeah, I have." I said slowly getting to my feet.

…_To find it, and move onward._

Soon the two of us left the house; we found hime waiting outside.

"Hime-chan?" rangiku asked. "Ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded to her.

"Then come on, Shiro-kun!" She told me. "S-Shiro-kun? Don't call me a stupid name as that!" I growled. "Why not? It fits you! Plus…I want to know more about shiro-kun. Maybe even become friends with him."She told me.

F-Friends?

The only real friend I ever had…was Hinamori…

She wouldn't fear me? Because I'm different?

She held her hand out toward me.

"…but others will hate me." I told her. "Then I will beat them up! If they are mean to Shiro-kun!" She yelled.

Slowly I smiled.

Her heart felt so warm…so warm maybe it could melt the unbreakable ice that surrounded me.

I slowly took hold of her hand. She smiled at me; I felt myself smile back at her.

"Aww…you got the kid to smile…how…cute!!" Rangiku cried hugging me.

_Even if I die on this plain of ice…_

"What the hell?! Let go of me now!" I yelled.

"Oh! Oh! I made him angry!" Rangiku giggled. Soon I heard hime giggling as well.

"Well, let's go home!" Hime said and soon the three of us disappeared.

Home…

I have a new home now.

And I hope I will not be feared there…


	2. My name is

I have one more chapter done after this one so I will try to type it up and post it as soon as I can!

**Chapter 1: My name is…**

I felt like it just had been day's sense I came to the shinigami academy…

But in truth…it had been two years now.

All classments would ignore me; pretty much. But I wasn't surprised.

But sometimes…hime would sneak into the classes. Even if she got in trouble later for doing so.

"Shiro-kun!" She whispered to me under my desk. "Hime!" I yelled covering my mouth. "What was that, Hitsugaya?" The professor asked. "N-nothing…" I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

How come…I always get in trouble when she's around?

I glared down at her; she only smiled at me.

I never could stay angry at her very long.

Soon the class ended and I waited for everyone to leave before getting out of my seat. "Are you crazy?" I asked her out of Angier. "No, I just wanted to see Shiro-kun!" I sighed.

"You will get in trouble for leaving without your guards again." I told her. "I know. But I was bored." She told me as she climbed out from under the desk. I stepped back a bit as she stood up. "See? No harm…" She started to say as she tripped falling toward me.

"Hime!" I yelled trying to catch her but we both fell. I growled keeping my eyes closed. "Hehe…I'm sorry shiro-kun." She laughed. I quickly snapped my eyes open glaring toward her. "You better be…!" I started to say. But quickly stopped. She-She had fallen on top of me. I felt my face quickly heat up.

"Shiro-kun?" She asked.

W-What? What was this feeling?

"S-Sa…Sa-san…" I whispered staring toward her.

Why…why is my heart beating so fast??

"What?" She asked; I felt my face slowly moving toward her. "S-Sa-San…" I whispered.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE HIME-CHAN!!" A voice yelled.

We both saw, Matsumoto standing at the doorway.

"R-Rangiku-san!" Sa-san yelled quickly jumping to her feet.

This was bad…how much did she see?

I slowly looked toward Matsumoto; she was grinning toward me.

Crap…She saw everything!

"I should have guessed." Matsumoto said grinning toward Sa-san. "Excuse me?" She asked puzzled.

"Well I should have guessed you would be with _your shiro-kun_!" Matsumoto giggled. "What? It's not like that…Rangiku-san!" Sa-san quickly said as a light blush covered her face.

Shit…

"Oh really? Then what was your shiro-kun trying to do? Stare you to death?" Matsumoto asked with a grin across her face. "Damnit! We aren't like that at all! She just tripped and fell on me!" I yelled feeling the heat return to my face.

"Really? Well I hope that's all. It would be bad if you loved cute little hime-chan!" Matsumoto said grabbing sa-san hand. "Rangiku-san?" Sa-san asked.

"Captain Commander is losing it because you're missing." Matsumoto told her. "Ah, I see then let's head back." She told matsumoto.

"Hai!"

"Shiro-kun! See you later!" Sa-san said before disappearing with Matsumoto.

_It would be bad if you love cute little hime-chan!_

I understood…what she was talking about.

I slowly stood up staring toward the ground.

The spirit hime…can never marry anyone.

She cannot have happiness…

"I don't love her." I told myself in a whisper.

But was that true or a lie? I did not know.

And that worries me…

What were those feelings…I felt minutes ago?

I don't know…and that scary me…

_Later that day in Zanpakutou Class…_

"Okay! Everyone find a partner to spar with!" The professor yelled.

I looked around to see fearful eyes on me.

I knew I wouldn't be sparing with anyone…

"Hitsugaya?" I heard a voice ask. I slowly turned around to see a guy with black hair before me. "Hitsugaya Toushirou the genius is you right?" He asked me.

I sighed.

_I didn't care to be called a Genius…_

"Tch…I guess." I told him. He quickly pointed his wooden sword toward me. "Good, then spar with me!" He yelled.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Kusaka…Kusaka Soujiriou."

That was a name I would remember forever; a name…I would never forget.

And a name that would try to take everything from me…

_I will…I will Abandon Hyourinmaru!!_

AN: I know this chapter short but the next one longs so it makes up for it.


	3. Hyourinmaru

From this chapter on there will be spoils from the second bleach movie and the manga. I am warning you guys ahead of time.

**Chapter 2: Hyourinmaru**

Soon months when by and I became friends with Kusaka Soujirou.

I was glad…

I met another person who wouldn't turn away from me.

He will not hate me, I told myself.

Little did I know…it was a lie.

Toushirou, we'll always be friends, right?

I slowly shook my head making my way down the hallway. "Always be friends?" I asked myself.

I wanted it to be true more than anything; to have a lifelong friend.

But…somewhere inside I knew…it couldn't be.

"Shiro-kun!"

I quickly turned around as Sa-san ran into me knocking us both down. "Sa-san!" I yelled glaring at her. "I found Shiro-kun!" She sang.

I slowly smiled at her. "Yeah, you did…" I whispered patting her head.

I never felt the need to worry whenever she was around for some reason.

Slowly the two of us got back on are feet. "Toushirou!" I heard Kusaka voice call. I watch him run toward us. "Kusaka." I whispered.

"Ah, so this is where you were. Hmm? And who is this?" Kusaka asked looking toward Sa-san. "Umm…well she's…" Sa-san quickly cut me off. "Kaze Sara Hime." Sa-san said holding her hand out toward Kusaka. "…Hime? Toushirou! How could you hide this from me?! You knew the spirit hime but didn't tell me?" He asked. "Umm…well that's…" I didn't know what to say to him.

"Kusaka Soujirou." He said as he shook her hand. "I see…it's nice to…" She started to say as her eyes when black.

"Sa-san?" I asked.

That look…That look she always has when she was having a vision of the future…

_We don't need two shinigami._

_We must choose one._

_Unnecessary._

_Unacceptable!_

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!!_

Kusaka pulled out his zanpakutou staring toward his friend. "Hitsugaya!" He yelled. Hitsugaya slowly turned toward him. "I want Hyourinmaru!" Kursaka yelled. "Kusaka, I-!" Hitsugaya cried.

Kusaka ran toward him holding his zanpakutou at his side. Hitsugaya quickly pulled out his zanpakutou at the last second.

Ice quickly surrounds Kusaka.

Sa-san quickly freed her hand from Kusaka; and took a step backward. "Is something wrong?" Kusaka asked her. "No. I'm sorry…I'm feeling a bit under the weather right now. Please excuse me; but it was nice meeting you Kusaka…" She quickly whispered hurrying away from us.

"Huh? Is she always like that?" Kusaka asked me. "No she's not. Kusaka excuse me…I'll…" I started to say. "Be right back? I thought as much. She's cute isn't she…Toushirou?" He asked me.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

"Toushirou! She maybe the Spirit Hime; But…she still a woman. Just remember that."

"Yeah…" I whispered before hurrying after Sa-san.

"Toushirou…You like her don't you?" Kusaka asked himself. He started to grin. "I guess you aren't a kid…as much as I thought you were. But I will not lose to you in anything…even if you are a _genius_." Kusaka whispered to himself.

"Hime!" I yelled behind her. She quickly stopped in her tracks. "Toushirou?" She asked turning to face me. "Don't call me that!" I Growled. "But…it's your name." She whispered to me.

"No! I thought it was always _Shiro-kun _to you!" I yelled as a light blush covered my face. She slowly smiled toward me. "Right, Shiro-kun." She whispered to me. I felt myself slowly smile as well. "Why did you leave so quickly?" I asked her.

Quickly the smile disappeared from her face as she turned away from me. "Sara?" I asked. "I had a bad vision of one's death to come." She told me. "D-Death? Come on now that isn't funny! Don't joke around about things like this!" I told her. "Do I look like I'm joking? Huh, Toushirou?!" She yelled turning toward me.

She was…She was serious?!

"Sara…" I whispered. "You must not get too close to Kusaka." She quickly told me. "What? Why are you saying that?" I asked her. "If you and him get too close…it will only make it harder." She told me. "Make what harder? I'm not following you." I told her. "On day, you and Kusaka will fight to the death." I stared at her.

To the death?! I don't believe her words.

"I don't believe you."

"Never said you had too. But it will happen one day. I worry about you that's why I'm telling you…what I saw."

She saw…that in her vision…?

"It's wrong then. There no reason myself and Kusaka would fight each other to the death!" I yelled. "Toushirou…what I see has never been wrong. That's how I knew of you and Rangiku-san." She told me.

Never been wrong?

"You saw meeting me as well?" She nodded.

"It's wrong this time."

"Are you sure…?" She asked me.

No, I wasn't sure. I had doubts and I'm sure she knew this as well.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I lied to you.

But…I don't want to worry you, Sa-san.

Don't worry I'll show you're wrong.

Soon weeks when by and nothing happened.

But also…Sa-san hadn't come visit me.

It wasn't like I was worried!! Why would I be? It was just…just used to seeing her I guess.

I looked around the field this was the final part of our training. We would finally get are Zanpakutou here.

And then…we will be true Shinigami.

But…

I looked around again…she wasn't here. Something just felt off.

"Toushirou? Is something the matter?" Kusaka asked me. "No." I told him as I shook my head.

"Welcome students to your final test!" a voice yelled. All eyes quickly snapped forward toward the professor. "In this test…it will show if you have what it takes to be a true shinigami! If you can gain your zanpakutou…then you pass! And you will be placed into one of the 13th protection divisions!"

"This is it, Toushirou!" Kusaka cried.

I felt more worried about hime's vision today for some reason…

"And today is very special! The spirit hime-sama herself! Will be watching and placing you in your divisions for those who pass!" The professor yelled.

What?

I quickly looked up to see her beside the professor.

Sa-san? Why? Why is she here?

She slowly looked toward my direction and nodded. The look in her eyes said _IT will happen_.

I slowly shook my head.

"First of all; Welcome all who have made it this far. Becoming a shinigami is no easy job; there are many hardships along the way!" She started saying. "Many of you may die. But being a shinigami means to protect those in need. Therefore this brings me to your final test! This test will be like nothing you have done before!" She yelled.

"You must hear a voice calling out to you, deep within your soul. That is where a shinigami's zanpakutou comes from! A shinigami's Zanpakutou comes right from the shinigami's soul! Only you can use your zanpakutou no other person may!" She yelled.

…from my soul?

"But if you cannot hear your zanpakutou's name they will not become your weapon. They're must be a trust made." She yelled pulling a zanpakutou out from her side.

…what? Sa-san has a zanpakutou?!

"The hime-sama has a zanpakutou?!"

"I didn't know she had one!!"

"Soar in the Kaze, Zephyr!" She yelled as a strong wind surrounded the area.

"Wow…is this hime-sama power?"

"It's so strong!"

I couldn't believe it! Couldn't they see it?!

There was a dragon in the sky over her! Was-Was that the true form of Zephyr?!

I looked to her; she nodded to me.

She knew I could see it…

She quickly put her zanpakutou away and the dragon disappeared.

"You will try to get your zanpakutou's in groups of two, come up front when I call your name!" The professor yelled.

Soon they started calling people up front. Many…couldn't hear they're zanpakutou's names.

Was this normal?

"Next, Hitsugaya Toushirou and…Kusaka Soujirou!" The professor yelled.

What?! Why us together?!

"That's us Toushirou, come on!!" Kusaka yelled pulling me with him.

No…this-this is…?!

I looked toward hime; she nodded to me.

_You will fight each other to the death._

Soon the two of us stood in front of the professor. "Ready? Hitsugaya? Kusaka?" He asked us. "Of, course we are! Right Toushirou?" Kusaka asked.

"I…"

"Alright, begin!"

_I dream of a plain of Ice…I feel the presense of Ice…_

"This place…" I whispered to myself.

This was the plain of Ice from my dream. Where that dragon of Ice always appears; and soon the dragon of Ice did appear before me.

"**My name is Hyourinmaru." **The dragon told me.

H-Hyourinmaru?

_I hear a voice…an echoing voice…_

"**Are you the one what's going to wield me, kid?" **He asked me.

Crushing…Engulfing…

Resounding into the distance…just like thunder…

I slowly nodded before answering the Ice dragon. "Yes." I said as I held my hand over my head. "Come to me, Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as my zanpakutou appeared in my hand.

"This is my…" I whispered as the Ice plains disappeared. I appeared within a cave as I heard a voice. "Toushirou?" I heard Kusaku voice asks; as I got to my feet.

I look shocked to see Kusaka standing before me.

No…no this couldn't be?!

"Kusaka…why?" I asked.

Quickly we appeared in central 46 chamber.

"The decision of the central 46 chamber, is done. It is not permitted for one Zanpakutou to be wielded by two shinigamis. Therefore, it has been decided, that you two will face each other in a sword fight, with the winner keeping the sword."

No, no! NO! Sa-san's vision…it's has!!

"You mean we have to fight to the death?!" I asked.

"Proper personality."

"Appropriate Ability."

"Hyourinmaru is such a power. You should feel honored."

"Then forget it! If I have to fight against Kusaka, I'll abandon Hyourinmaru!!" I yelled.

"Toush…"

"Denied!"

"Rejected!"

"Impossible!"

"Why aren't we allowed to have the same zanpakutou?!" I asked.

"Because that's the law."

"A law in place since the ancient times."

"You cannot go against it."

No, I will not believe this!!

No! NO!

"Send one to exile."

"You cannot doubt."

"We will not permit it!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!!"

Kusaka pulled out his zanpakutou. "Hitsugaya!!" He yelled; I slowly turned toward him. "I want…Hyourinmaru!!" Kusaka yelled. "Kusaka, I-!" I cried; He started running toward me.

No…!

I pulled out my zanpakutou at the last second; Ice quickly surrounded Kusaka.

No…it did happen. It did come true…

Slowly the ice fell off Kusaka's form. "Hitsugaya…"He whispered.

"Kusaka…" I whispered as the special crops appeared around us. They quickly pulled out they're zanpakutou and started toward Kusaka. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Who are you guys? What are…?" Kusaka asked them. "It has been decided that Hitsugaya Toushirou will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru." One of the special corp spoke up. "The fight's not over yet!" Kusaka yelled. "Hyourinmaru is mine!!"

"This is the decision of the central 46." The special corp held their swords up toward kusaka. "Wait a second! Give me another…!" Kursaka cried; as he was quickly stabbed. He tried to stab the special corp as they moved away. "Kusaka!!" I yelled.

"Why do I…have to die?"

"Why?" He asked as he was stabbed again.

"I…fought for the soul society…" He whispered as his zanpakutou disappeared.

He then fell to the ground. I ran to him. "Kusaka!!" I yelled. But quickly I appeared back on the final field alone.

"Welcome back! Hitsugaya and….! Uh?" the professor stop yelled to see me alone. I quickly fell to my knees. "Kusaka…" I whispered.

He was dead because of me.

This was…this was my entire fault!!

If…If haven't been there then…!!

Then!!

I felt something touch my shoulder. "Toushirou…" I quickly looked up into hime's face. "I…I…" I whispered.

"Professor I will be taking Hitsugaya Toushirou to his divison." She told the professor helping me to my feet. "But why? I can send another to do work as that." Professor told her.

"I will be doing this."

"H-Hai…hime-sama…"

She placed my arm over her shoulder and soon the two of us disappeared from the field. "It took more out of you then I thought…" She whispered to me. "…I-I…I just can't…" I shook my head.

This couldn't…this couldn't be real!!

"I'm sorry…Shiro-kun…" She told me. "What?" I asked her. "I feel…to blame for all this. If I haven't told you to become a shinigami then…" She whispered. "No! This isn't your fault! I'm grateful for everything you done for me so far…Sara…" I whispered as a light blush covered my face.

"Toushirou…"

"So…thank you."

She smiled toward me and gave me a nod.

I mean it…thank you.

You tried to warn me…but I didn't believe you; and I was foolish not to believe you…Sa-san.

"Here we are. This is the division you will be in from now on." I quickly stared up toward the huge door. "Hime-sama! Welcome!" Shinigami greeted us. "Open the doors!" She told the shinigami.

"Hai! Open the doors!!"

Slowly the doors started to open; then soon the two of us headed inside. "Welcome, hime-sama to the 10th division." Shinigami greeted her inside. "Thank you. I am in need to speak to your Vice captain." She told the shinigami.

"I see…but she been very busy lately."

"I know. Please just tell her hime-chan is here to speak with her."

"Hai! Hime-sama!"

I slowly back away from sa-san a bit. "Do you know the vice captain very well of this division?" I asked her. "You could say that." She shook her head a bit.

"…she calls you hime-chan?"

"Yep. She always has. But she's the only one who does. Not that I care."

Hime-chan?

Their only one person I know of that calls sa-san's hime-chan.

No…it can't be that she's…the?!

"**HIME-CHAN!!" **A loud voice yelled coming from down the hallway.

"Oh god…that voice…don't tell me…it's…" I sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Sa-san said as I saw something run to sa-san. She sighed as she was quickly knocked back along with the person. "Sa-san!!" I yelled quickly turning toward her. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head seeing Matsumoto hugging her tightly.

"Ohhhhhhh! Hime-chan!! You just get cuter every time I see youuuuuuu!" Matsumoto cried tighting her hug around Sa-san. "…Ran-Rangiku-san I-I can't…" Sa-san started to say as her face started to change colors. "Idiot! Are you trying to kill her?!" I yelled; Matsumoto blinked letting go of Sa-san staring toward me.

"Hey! It's that kid!"

"Kid?! I have a name you know!!"

"Hmm…I guess."

Sa-san was slowly catching her breath again. "One day I will die from your greetings Rangiku-san." She whispered to matsumoto. "I'm sorry. I was so happy to hear hime-chan came to see me!!" She cried.

"But…why did you bring the kid with?"

"Stop calling me **Kid**!"

"He is a shinigami now." Sa-san told her. "Ah, I see. Your little genius…passed with flying colors then?" Matsumoto asked.

"He will be in the 10th division starting with today." She told Matsumoto as she got to her feet. "I see…that's why you came to see me." Soon the three of us we're standing again. "Matsumoto Rangiku…the genius as you put it…his name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. I will leave you to teach him how things are done in the 10th division."

"Hai, hime-chan."

"But…I thought you needed to speak to the vice captain."

"I just did…Shiro-kun…" She told me. "W-what?!" I yelled. "Yes, Matsumoto Rangiku-san vice captain of the 10th division and acting captain at present. It's nice to meet you again, Hitsugaya Toushirou." We shook hands.

"Acting captain?" I asked. "At this present time there is no captain of the 10th division. After the last one died he wasn't replaced you see." Sa-san told me.

"I see…"

"Is there a room where he can rest?" Sa-san asked matsumoto. "Hai, this way." Matsumoto said leading the way.

This woman as a Vice captain? I can't believe it…

Soon we stopped at a door. "Right in here, Hitsugaya may rest." Matsumoto told us. "I see, thank you rangiku-san." She nodded before disappearing.

Sa-san slowly opened the door; she headed inside and I followed after her closing the door behind me. "This will be your new home when you're not on a mission, shiro-kun." She told me.

I nodded to her; quickly I passed by her staring out the window.

Was this really fair? Was this really right?

"Kusaka…"

"Toushirou…" I heard Sa-san say.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't hold it all inside."

"I'm fine."

I want…Hyourinmaru!!

Kusaka, I-!!

"I don't like you lying Toushirou…" She told me as she started to whisper some words. I quickly turned toward her as sakura's leafs started to fall down. "S-San-san w-what are you doing?!" I asked as my eyes started to glow heavy.

"**Hadou number 5: leafs of great sleep!"** She yelled and before I knew it I hit the floor.

"My, My! Being a bit too caring for that kid…isn't you hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked standing in the doorway. Hime slowly picked up the boy and placed him on the bed. "I guess…I am a bit."

"A bit? It's very unlike you. What do you think would happen if the kid falls for you? He would only get heartbreak!" Matsumoto warned her hime. "It's too late for that; but it hard to say what he thinks of me. He always yells at me. But he always worries about me. I don't know if he sees me a mother lee fitter or…" She cut herself off shaking her head. "Well no matter what he sees you as; it's your fault. You have been too kind to that boy." Matsumoto sighed.

"I know. But…I do not regret doing that. He's a good kid."

"Maybe, hime-chan likes him a bit…hmm?"

"…I see no reason to answer that. If I like him or not. It matters not to any of this, Rangiku-san." Hime glared at the vice captain.

"Oh…hime-chan is so scary right now!!" Matsumoto cried.

"Rangiku…he will be very strong. When he learns to control Hyourinmaru fully." Hime whispered as she pulled up a blanket on the young boy. "Hyourinmaru? Is that his…Zanpakutou's name?" She asked.

"Hai…Ice ring. It is an unbreakable Ice. His zanpakutou is of water and Ice. Meaning…his Zanpakutou will keep growing stronger just as he will…" Hime whispered touching of the top of the young boy's head.

"Kusaka…no…I…"

"Kusaka? Who is that hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "A nobody. A person who is no longer with us. But it matters not…" Hime quickly told the vice captain.

"Let's leave him to rest."

"Hai, hime-chan." Matsumoto started toward the door; and hime tried to follow but felt something stop her. She slowly looked down at the young boy. His hand was holding onto her. "S-Sa-san…d-don't go…" He whispered.

"Ah, Ah…Sa-san? Why would the kid call you that? Hmm? Hime-chan?"

"I guess it can't be helped…sent a hell butterfly to the first division let captain commander know I will be staying in the 10th division for tonight to help with some paper work."

"Ah? Hime-chan going to lie? And stay with that boy?"

"No I will not be lying…you will be…Matsumoto Rangiku-san." Hime grinned. "Aw…but…but! Hime-chan!! That's cheating!!" Matsumoto cried.

"I guess it is."

For the time being…I will support this child; until I am no longer needed.

Then I will step down; as a supporting pillar…I will be there if he is to fall. There isn't much more I can do then this.

So…Please grow up quickly…Hitsugaya Toushirou…


	4. The world tree

**Chapter 3: The world tree**

I knew it now…what she did.

She put me to sleep.

Maybe she did it because she thought it was best for me; But I really I don't know. I never knew what she was thinking anyways.

And in true…I was scary to go to sleep.

Because I was pretty sure I would see Kusaka in my dreams.

And…I did.

"_I sweat to become a shinigami and put my life at stake for soul society!"_

"_Oh, yeah? I'm gonna-_

_As grades when…I was always a step higher then Kusaka…but in truly…I never cared about any of that._

"_Wow, Toushirou, you really are a genius!"_

"_It doesn't matter." I would always tell him._

_We're rivals but also friends._

"_But I won't let you beat me next time!"_

"_Toushirou, we'll always be friends, right?"_

_No…no…NO!!!!_

_I saw Kusaka death before my eyes again._

_Why?_

I quickly woke up. "K-Kusaka…" I whispered slowly sitting up. I felt tears start to run down my face.

I'm…I'm fine! I'm fine! I told myself.

Even if I knew it was a lie.

"Ha!" I heard a yell from outside. I slowly climbed to my feet heading toward the window. It was still dark outside.

"Ha!" I heard again.

I looked down into a field to see sa-san there with her zanpakutou was she training?

She held her zanpakutou tightly in her right hand. She nodded to herself. "HA!" She yelled as wind started to surround her. "What?"

"Ban-kai!" She yelled as the wind turned into cyclone surrounded her.

"Sa-san!!" I yelled.

Was-was she alright?!

Soon the wind around her disappeared; her zanpakutou looked different now. It was longer and half of it was black and the other half was green. "Kage Kaze Zephyr…" She whispered falling to her knees.

"Ban-kai…?" I wondered.

"I finally…mastered it with my right hand." She whispered as her sword turned back to normal. Blood started to drop down from her zanpakutou. "Shit…I when too far it looks like…" her hand was shaking.

I couldn't watch this any longer. I quickly ran out of the room.

Idiot! What is she doing…hurting herself like that?!

Soon I head down some stairs and somehow found my way to the back training field. I found Sa-san holding her zanpakutou up to someone's neck.

"My, my. That isn't a very nice greeting hime-sama." The guy grinned. "I asked you a question. What the hell are you doing here, Aizen?" Sa-san growled. "I could ask you the same question. You're pretty far from the first division." Aizen grinned. "Get back to the 5th division now. That's an order!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine you don't need to yell. That is very unlady like, hime-sama." She slowly lowers her zanpakutou away from aizen's neck. "I hear the genius passed with flying colors." Aizen said with a grin across his face. "How could you hear that? I haven't turned in the paper work." She glared.

"I have my ways. What Division did you place him in?" Aizen asked.

"…."

"…not going to tell me? I will find out one way or another, hime-sama…" Aizen nodded as another man appeared behind her. "What?" She asked turning quickly. "Hehe…Sara-hime…it so unlike you to let your guard down…" Ichimaru whispered to her.

"You bastards!!" she yelled trying to block they're zanpakutous. She slowly fell to her knees. "You're in the way…hime-sama. You must be deal with now. Before you become a bigger problem…" Aizen told her. "Then you, bastards did kill them! How dare you hurt my shinigamis!!" She yelled.

"You never did trust us. You always dislike us. Even before we made captain." Ichimaru told her. "Dislike you? No! I hate you both! You backstabbers!!" She yelled in Angier as her zanpakutou was thrown away.

"…!!"

Sa-san!!

They-They're we're going to kill her?!

"Now what will you do…hime-sama?"

"Poor Sara-hime without her zanpakutou cannot fight back!" She glared at the two of them. "Die!" Aizen told her holding his zanpakutou over his head.

No! No!!

I quickly pulled out my zanpakutou. "No!!" I yelled.

All eyes quickly snapped told me. "Toushirou!!" Sa-san screamed. "Ah? The genius is here? Even better…Ichimaru…" Aizen whispered.

"You always give me the dirty work. But…fine fine." Ichimaru pulled out his zanpakutou and started toward me. "Sorry, kid…but you just gotta die." He told me as he held his zanpakutou over his head.

Die?

But…I just became a shinigami.

I-I-I…!

"Toushirou…No!" Sa-san yelled.

"Die!"

"**Santen Kesshun!!!" **Sa-san voice yelled as a shield appeared before me. "What?" Ichimaru asked as it blocked his zanpakutou. "So…you do I have god's power…don't you hime-sama?" Aizen asked.

I looked toward Sa-san. She was breathing heavy. "H-Hime…" I whispered.

"Useless…" Aizen said pushing her to the ground and holding her still. "Stop! Get your dirty hands off me!!" She screamed. "**Bakudou 61: ****Rukujyoukourou-Luminous Prison of 6 Bars!**" Aizen yelled.

"You knew…that one?"

"…Now you can't protect the genius anymore…"

The shield before me slowly was disappearing.

No…what…what can I do?

_Call my name…_

What?

_Call my name and I will aid you, kid…_

"Hyourinmaru…" I whispered as Ice started to surround the area. "What?" Ichimaru asked.

"Souten ni zase…Hyourinmaru!!!" I yelled as a created a dragon before me. "…No…way…" Ichimaru whispered as I thrown the dragon toward him. "Shit…" Ichimaru right side quickly froze up. "My…my. He really is a genius. Can't be helped. Fall back, Ichimaru!" Aizen yelled quickly disappearing.

"hai." Ichimaru quickly followed him.

"…Did I just?" I wondered as the Ice quickly disappears.

"Toushirou…good work…" Sa-san whispered to me. "Sa-san!" I quickly ran to her.

Soon I freed her from the kadou. "Thank you…you really saved me back there." She whispered to me as she patted the top of my head. "Sa-san…" I whispered I could feel my body shaking.

I just…I just fought two captains and lived.

"It's alright…its over." She told me. I nodded to her.

"But! They tried to kill you!"

"Yes…I know. They are planning something; and I know it will be huge. But for now…until I know what it is…you must not tell anyone, alright?"

"But!"

"Please…I need you to do this for me; because I trust you, Toushirou." She told me. I slowly nodded to her.

They…tried to take your life Sa-san; how can you act like…it was nothing?

"You should head back to bed its still early." She told me. "But…what about you?" I asked her.

"I'll go to bed shortly as well. Now, please." I nodded to her before returning to my room.

I must get stronger…to protect Sa-san.

No…not just Sa-san but Hinamori as well.

I must train hard to protect them! I told myself before falling asleep.

"He sure is something…to use his shi-kai that quickly. He really is a genius…" Hime whispered to herself picking up her zanpakutou. "If he wanted too…He could make captain in no time. Just like another Genius…**Ichimaru Gin**…" She whispered to herself.

_Later the next morning…_

"Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya!" I heard someone calling as I opened my eyes. "…what is it so…early?" I growled opening my eyes.

"Hey!" Matsumoto greeted me. "Get out!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her. "But you have a mission, Hitsugaya." She told me.

"A mission?"

"Hai! So get up and get dress. I'll meet you down stairs by the front door of the division!" She told me leaving me alone in my room.

My first mission…this quickly?

What could it be? I wondered as I put on my black shinigami robe.

I wonder…where Sa-san when too…after last night…I wondered as I left my room and headed my way toward the front door of the 10th division.

"Ah, there you are!" Matsumoto greeted me. "Matsumoto…have you seen…Sa-I mean Hime?" I asked her. "No, I have not seen her sense yesterday. But it's no surprise. She is a very busy person in the soul society. Most likely…I don't have to tell you this, but…do not call her _Sa-san_ with others around. You could angry people." Matsumoto warned me.

"Hai…" I knew she was right. In a way…she favors me and if others knew…it could lead to trouble.

"But I think it cute you call her _Sa-san_!" Matsumoto grin. I quickly glared at her. "Get those ideas out of no head! Nothing going on! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Understand?!" I yelled at her. "Right, right. Nothing going on I get it!" she winked at me.

I sighed.

I don't get it…how did she make vice captain?

"Anyways come, we have a lot of ground to cover to get to the location of your first mission." Matsumoto told me; I nodded and followed after her.

"Vice captain…heading out?" Shinigami asked her. "Yeah, I will be taking the newest of the 10th division to the world tree." Matsumoto told the shinigami.

The world tree?

"I see…open the door!" He yelled as the door slowly stared to open. "Hitsugaya come this way." Matsumoto told me hurrying out the door; I quickly followed after her.

"Hai!"

"Hitsugaya?" matsumoto asked me. "What?" I asked her in return.

"Have you ever heard of the world tree…Yggdrasil?" She asked me. "Yggdrasil? You mean the world tree of the legends?" I asked.

"It is no legend. See for yourself." Matsumoto soon stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. "It's down this way." She told me leading the way; soon we stopped before a huge tree. "What in the world?" I asked staring up at it. "This is yggdrasil the world tree." She told me.

It's real?!

"Yggdrasil…is not just a tree in the Norse mythology. But just as it say in the legends…it connects the world of the humans to the heavens; the soul society in other words; when souls die they come up the roofs of the world tree." Matsumoto told me. "But…how are they sent places after that?" I asked. "Hime-chan takes care of that." Matsumoto told me.

Hime?

I looked under the tree to see an older looking woman sitting there. Soul floated around her. "…Who's that under the tree?" I asked. "That's hime-chan true form. Normally she use her other form because it takes up less energy. But…that's how she truly looks." She told me.

True form?

Back then…I thought she was around my age. But I learned she was just a bit younger then Matsumoto. "She looks more lady-like doesn't she?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah."

In her true form her hair is as long as matsumoto's hair is; she looks around 5'5" I think; her eyes look more dark blue but…they show lonely in them. She looks very much more like a hime as her true form. Or more lady like as Matsumoto put it.

"What is my mission anyways?" I asked her. "Oh, nothing big. You just need to guard hime-chan until she's done." Matsumoto told me.

"What?"

"Okay! I'm leaving!"

"Wait a second, Matsumoto!!" I yelled as she disappeared.

Damnit…

Does this even count as a mission to begin with? I wondered staring toward Sa-san.

I just have to guard her?

But it's unbelievable…the world tree is real…I thought as I stared up at it.

Maybe…only shinigami can see the world tree? I wondered as Sa-san slowly stood up. My eyes quickly snapped down toward her. I didn't see any more souls around her. Was she finished?

She slowly turned around to face the tree. Was this part normal?

Slowly I stared over toward her.

She was staring at the world tree; as she shook her head. "Mother…Father. Why did I have to be born as a royally? Why…did I have to be abandoned?!" She asked.

A-Abandan?

"Sa-san?" I called to her.

She quickly turned to look at me. "Toushirou…so you really did come…" She whispered quickly looking back to the world tree.

"I don't mean to ask about it but…what did you mean…you were abandoned?" I asked. "So you did hear that…" She slowly shook her head. "Uh…yeah…was I not meant too?" I asked. She sighed, "It doesn't matter. Many shinigami know of it anyways. But…I meant what I said. As soon as I was born I was sent here. And when I appeared in this world…I appeared under the world tree, Yggdrasil…" She told me.

Then…she never knew her parents?

"This world is lonely no matter who you are…please remember that Shiro-kun…" She whispered to me.

"Hai."

Soon it started to rain. I stared up into the sky.

_This world is lonely no matter who you are…please remember that…Shiro-kun…She told me that day._

_But maybe she is the lonely person of all in the soul society._

_Even with how close myself and Sa-san are…there are still so many things I do not know about Sa-san…_


	5. Memories and Power

After this chapter the story will flash forward a bit too where Toushirou finally makes captain and it will go from there; just so you guys know.

**Chapter 4: Memories and Power**

For a long time after Kusaka's death…I would have nightmares.

But…in truth not all the nightmares were bad.

I had good ones as well…I remember it pretty well.

"Toushirou, when am I going to meet this childhood friend of yours?" Kusaka asked me as we headed outside. "Who know? You may not. She's in a division." I told him.

"Division? Ah, she a shinigami then? Wait…that means she's older then you?" Kusaka asked. "Well…yeah." I whispered. "Do you know what Division…she's in?" Kusaka asked.

"Umm…the 5th division…"

"Ah, I hear good things about that division! What division are you hoping for when we are shinigami?" Kusaka asked. "I'm not really sure…" I told him.

"I'm hoping for the 6th division! I hear really good things about that Division!" Kusaka told me; he when on talking as I watched two people walk by us.

"Sa-san?" I called. She stopped in her tracks; slowly she turned toward me. "Shiro-kun." She whispered as Hinamori turned toward me as well. "Ah, it whitey-chan!" hinamori quickly said.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

"Well, well! If it isn't hime-sama!" Kusaka quickly took hold of her hand. "umm…hello again Kusaka." She whispered.

My eyes started to twitch watching Kusaka.

Why was he touching her hand?!

"Ah, and who is this with you hime-sama?!" Kusaka asked slowly letting go of Sa-san's hand. "This is my friend Hinamori momo-chan." Sa-san quickly told Kusaka.

"Ah! So you're Hinamori! Toushirou talks about you all the time…when he isn't talking about hime-sama…" Kusaka grinned. "T-That's a lie!!" I yelled feeling heat over take my face.

"What?" Both girls asked.

"I'm Kusaka Soujiriou a friend of the genius Hisugaya Toushirou." He said shaking Hinamori's hand.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ah, I see! It's nice to meet you kusaka-kun!" Hinamori quickly said.

I sighed.

It's always genius this! Genius that! I can't stand it!!

"Ah, I have idea! I and S-san we're going to get a bite to eat! Why don't you and whitey-chan come with us?" Hinamori asked. "Sounds like a great idea! If it alright with hime-sama." Kusaka quickly said.

"I don't mind." Sa-san sighed. "Great then, let's go!" Kusaka quickly took hold of Sa-san's hand and took off running.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"…Umm…he didn't ask where we're going…" Hinamori whispered.

"Idiot…you don't get it…" I growled. "Don't get what, whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked. "Nothing! Forget it!" I yelled hurrying after them with Hinamori following behind me.

Soon the four of us were sitting at a round table. "hime-sama are you a part of a division?" Kusaka asked her. "Not really anymore. I was at one time part of the 4th division." She told Kusaka.

That was news to me.

"The 4th division don't they…act as healers?" Kusaka asked. "Hai. They are known as the medical unit. They take care of the sickly and hurt shinigami. I used to be the captain of the 4th division. But with all my other duties I had to step down. I had my vice captain take over as the captain." Sa-san told the three of us.

"Then Unohana Retsu-san took over as captain! She's very nice! I hear good things about her!" Hinamori told us. "Yeah she is. I trust her very much. She always makes the right call no matter what." Sa-san smiled.

She used to be captain of the 4th division. I never knew that before she told us that day.

I know so very little about her.

I didn't know she had two shi-kais until much later as well. She had a healing one as well; but she could only use it with her left hand.

"Do you know all the captains and vice captains?" kusaka asked her. "Yeah I do…" She quickly answered.

A worried look quickly came across her face. "S-san?" Hinamori asked. "It's nothing…" She whispered.

She didn't trust all the captains; namely Ichimaru Gin and Aizen sousuke.

They tried to take her life after all. But…I would keep it a secret because she asked me too.

But it worried me…

Kusaka took hold of sa-san's hand. "Hey!" She quickly looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to pull her hand free. "If you worry too much you will get grey hair!" She glared at him. "…are you calling me old?!" She yelled.

"What? No…I'm just saying a worried look doesn't look right on your face. It takes away from your beauty." Sa-san blushed a bit before glaring toward Kusaka. "Don't ever say that again." She told him as she pulled her hand away from him.

I felt my hand tightly under the table.

I don't know why…but I felt so…angry.

"Are you embarrassed s-san?" Hinamori asked. "Of course not! Why would I be?!" She asked as she crossed her arms turning away.

Hinamori and Kusaka started to laugh.

I remembered feeling so angry watching Kusaka and Sa-san.

But I don't understand why…why would I be angry?

Soon I felt my eyes slowly open; I quickly looked toward the window.

It's about Dawn…I nodded to myself.

"I must…grow stronger…" I told myself as I took hold of my zanpakutou climbing out of bed.

Soon I made my way down to the training field. It was still quiet.

Maybe because…everyone was still sleeping?

Most likely…

I had my zanpakutou in both hands before me.

This was the beginning of my long training…and I would keep this up for years to come.

"Ha!" I yelled hitting the training dumby.

Even those it just felt like minutes…sense I started it had been close to four hours. "hitsugaya?" I heard Matsumoto ask.

"Matsumoto?" I asked stopping to look at her. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "Training…why are you up so early?" I asked returning to face the training dummy. "Early? It's ten clock!" Matsumoto told me.

I felt surprised to hear that. "Ten clock?" I asked; I felt my hands shaking holding my zanpakutou. I had gone over-board it felt like. Soon blood started to roll down my zanpakutou. "Geez…look what you did!" Matsumoto yelled pulling one of my hand's away from my zanpakutou.

"What the hell, are you doing?" I asked her; she ignored my question and just stared at me.

"What? You have something to say? Just say it!"

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard? For what reason?" She asked me. I didn't answer her as I looked away from her. "It's ok to train…but pushing yourself this hard will hurt yourself in the long run." Matsumoto told me as she slowly let go of my hand.

"….."

"What drives you to push you this hard?" She asked again.

"…."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. Just don't train too hard alright? I don't want to have to tell hime-chan you hurt yourself in training." She told me as she started to walk away. "It would worry her." She told me.

"She would…worry about me?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid. She has worried about you sense she brought you here, kid." Matsumoto sighed.

My relationship with Sa-san was always not normal.

I always…wanted to hear words of Gratitude from her; No that wasn't it.

…I wanted her to gain her attention more. She was always like a mother lee/sister lee fitter to me.

But how could I gain her to look at me more?

"Does she? Does she look to people more who have power?" I asked.

"Power?" Matsumoto asked in confusion.

I slowly nodded.

I wanted…no I needed her attention. Maybe I was acting selfish like a child wanting something like this…but I didn't care.

"Did you forget what I told you before? It would be bad if you love her." Matsumoto told me again harshly. "I don't love her." I told her.

I'm sure she didn't believe me. And in truth I didn't believe myself.

"Power means everything in the soul society; even more as a shinigami. But…I don't know what hime-chan thinks of power." Matsumoto told me. "Then…I will gain power…" I told her holding my zanpakutou with both hands again. "Geez…kids these days." Matsumoto sighed.

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled.

"I know…I know. You're a shinigami."

"Hai!"

_See me!_

_See who I truly am!_

_Power…I need power._

_I had a target…how to get her attention; I would become a captain._

_She would then see me for me…right? She would have too…right?_

_AN: I know this chapter a bit short sorry about that! But MatsumotoxToushirou friendship grows a bit in this chapter I believe._


	6. Flash forward, Hello captain!

Okay from this point on; toushirou is the captain of the 10th division and the story will go from there. But hey! This story got its first review! Thanks for the review, MoonDrake!

**Chapter 5: flash forward, Hello captain!**

Five years later…I finally hit one of my goals.

But now…looking back I wonder…"What the hell was I thinking?!" I yelled entering the office of the 10th division.

I could see papers everywhere!

From the floor to the ceiling!

"Hello, my cute new little captain!" Matsumoto greeted me.

"MATUSMOTO!!" I yelled.

This was the beginning of my future; but also the horror of my future…

Hmm…I wonder…is it too late to go back?

Who was I kidding…of course it was.

"Yes, captain?" Matsumoto asked. "What are all these papers?!" I yelled.

"Oh? These are reports that need to be filled out." Matsumoto told me before lying down on a couch in the office; I pick up a piece of paper. "Some of these date back to before I was a shinigami!" I yelled.

"Hai!" she smiled.

I glared at her. "You don't do paper work do you?"

"She never has. I'm still puzzled how she made vice captain." A voice came from the door way. Both of our eyes snapped toward the doorway. Hime stood there holding a fruit basket. "What? No hello?" She asked. Matsumoto jumped to her feet running toward her. "HIME-CHAN!" She yelled.

She threw the fruit basket to me as she was attacked by one of matsumoto's greeting. "Oh…HIME-CHAN! It's always so nice to see you!" Matsumoto tightly her hug around her as her face started to change colors.

"Matsumoto!"

"Ah, captain?" She asked looking at me. "Drop her." I told her. "But…captain." She cried.

"Now!" I ordered.

"Hai!" She dropped her.

"…Death looks closer and closer every time…" Hime whispered trying to catch her breath.

I sighed.

How did she live this long with…Matsumoto around? I wondered as I put the fruit basket on my desk. She slowly got to her knees. "Matsumoto give her some space." I told her. She nodded and back away.

"Are you alright, Hime?" I asked her as she got back onto her feet. "I would be lieing if I said I was." She told me.

She gave me a confused look staring at my face. "What?" I asked her. "You changed your hair style." Why did she have to known so quickly?

"Yeah, I did."

She smiled toward me. "It looks good." She told me.

"Uh…thank you…" I felt a light blush take over my face. "Aww…captain blushing!!" Matsumoto cried poking at my cheeks. "I-I am not!" I yelled pushing her away.

Hime smiled watching the two of us. "Thank you for the fruit basket, hime-chan!" Matsumoto said as she took an apple from the basket. "Your welcome. But you know I give them to new captains." Hime pointed out.

"So? Maybe I'm sharing with captain!"

"What if I don't want to share?" I asked.

"But…captain!!"

"I just came to drop off the basket. I must be going." Hime told the two of us hurrying to the door.

_My hands shake cause today, __I know you're gonna break my heart and…_

_My__ life without you in it is a life thats not worth living…_

To leave so quickly?

Why did it feel like…she was pushing me away?

_I'll__ be strong but I wish I was someone else, anyone but me tonight…_

_Here__ I stand all alone tonight…_

"Hime!" I yelled to her; she slowly stops at the door frame. "What?" She asked.

_And__ I wish I was strong enough to breathe without you…_

_In__ my life, I wish I was anyone but me…_

Why? Why will you not look at me?

_So__ I'll start to pretend I'm ok, but you should know by now that…_

_My__ life is smoke and mirrors, the one thing is crystal clear…_

"I…I still have questions about the Division…could you…?" I started to ask. "I cannot stay any longer…Matsumoto will answer any questions you will have. Can I count on you to do this Matsumoto?" She asked my vice captain.

"H…Hai." Matsumoto whispered.

_That__ I'm the one wishing I was someone else, anyone but me tonight…_

_Here__ I stand all alone, tonight…_

Hime-chan…you are…going to just push him away like cold turkey? Matsumoto wondered.

_And__ I wish I was strong enough to breathe, without you, in my life…_

_I__ wish I was anyone but me…_

"I am late now to meet with captain commander, excuse me." She told us quickly closing the door behind her.

_Inside__ I start to fall apart, and I'll pretend I'm holding on…_

_I__ guess I'll bleed in silence…_

"…Hime." I whispered staring toward the door. "Captain…" Matsumoto whispered to me.

Why…was she so cold to me?

_Here__ I stand all alone, tonight…_

She didn't even call me _Shiro-kun_ one time. Do you really want nothing to do with me now…Sara? I wondered.

_And__ I wish I was strong enough to breathe without you…_

"Captain…aren't you going to go after hime-chan?" She asked me. "Why bother. It's plain to see…she wants nothing to do with me now." I told her.

_In__ my life…_

Maybe…she wanted nothing to do with me now…but I couldn't say the same about myself.

I felt…so hurt. What happened to wanting to be my friend…huh?!

_I__ wish I was anyone but me…_

I felt my hand shaking at my side. "But…captain…" Matsumoto started to say. "Drop it, Matsumoto! If she wants nothing to do with me! I want nothing to do with her!" I yelled out of Angier. Soon after I said that; we both heard running outside the door. Matsumoto quickly opened the door we both looked out to watch Hime run down the hallway.

_All__ alone tonight…_

Damnit! Had she been…listening…?!

"Hime-chan…" Matsumoto whispered. Slowly I turned away from the doorway looking toward my desk. "Matsumoto let's get to work." I told her.

"Eh? What about, hime-chan?"

"What about her? I have no time for her anymore." I lied.

_And__ I wish I was strong enough to breathe, without you…_

It hurts…It hurts very close to my heart. But…

From now on I will only be a shinigami under her orders; she will no longer be _Sa-san_ to me; and I will no longer be _shiro-kun _to her. I will be just a shinigami and she will be just the spirit hime.

_In__ my life…_

This…is this really what you wanted…Hime?

_I__ wish I was anyone but me…_

"Matsumoto, let's get to work. The reports will not fill themselves out." I told her quickly heading toward my desk.

Hime-chan by doing this…not only did you hurt captain; but you hurt yourself as well didn't you? Matsumoto wondered.

"Hai, captain."

Hime-chan…what are you thinking?

-- --

Soon hime stopped in front of the world tree; she quickly shook her head. She knew she wouldn't be followed anymore by Toushirou. She had cut tides with him.

But she did regret doing so; but she knew sooner or later it had to be done.

"I'm sorry, Toushirou…" She whispered out loud.

No longer would he call her _Sa-san _warmly; and she would no longer call him _Shiro-kun_. From now on he would just be Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division to her; a shinigami under her taking orders.

And nothing more; not even friends anymore.

"I'm sorry…but it's for the best." She whispered as she sat down under the world tree.

To forget and move on; the two of them would have too.

The life as a shinigami had no room for love in it. As a shinigami the only feeling waiting for them was Hate and Fear. The black robe shinigamis wear stood for death and all those feelings of death followed anyone who wears those black robes.

Would the new captain understand that soon?

"Even those I have cut tides with you, Toushirou…I still trust you…" Hime whispered out loud as souls started to surround her.

She had a fear even if she didn't show it; she had always feared for her shinigamis safely.

Soon all the souls around her departed.

"So, this is where you are hime-sama…" A voice spoke to her; she slowly opened her eyes founding captain commander standing in front of her. "Yeah…" She whispered back to him. "You were late returning…" He told her. "I wanted to take care of the souls first." She told him.

"Hime…I know this isn't about that."

"….."

"You haven't been eating lately…I hear from your element guards."

"I don't feel hungry."

"You haven't been sleeping much, Nergal been telling me as well."

Hime sighed. "When did they become my babysitters?" She asked. "They never did. I am just worried about your health. And I'm sure they are as well." Captain Commander told her.

"My health is fine, thank you very much." She quickly stood up staring up toward the tree. "You been worried about something lately…haven't you?" Yamamoto asked. "I guess there no foolish you, Genryuusai. I have been worried about this something for some time." She told the 1st division captain.

"What is it?"

"Kusaka Soujirou's soul never came to the world tree…when he was killed." Hime quickly told him. "What? Are you serious?" The captain asked.

"Yes. No matter how someone's die. They're soul has to return to Yggdrasil. But his never did. And it worries me." Hime whispered. "What does it mean? Did his soul just disappear then?"

"No. it did not. That's why…I'm planning on leaving the soul society soon, with my element guards. I need to check something out." Hime told captain commander. "…To check something out? Where?" he asked.

"The one place where only darkness can get in and no light enter or get outs…" Hime whispered.

"You don't mean?!"

"Hai…I do. **Hueco Mundo**."

_A world of everlasting darkness…_

_A world where hollows come from; to find answers around missing souls one would have to go there…_

_But just stepping foot within that world of darkness could mean death to the weak; after all Hueco Mundo was a world of death to begin with._

AN: ouch! This was a pretty big hurt chapter. But that was the true point of it. And because they are both stubborn people; they will not move forward right now at this point. Maybe the end of toushiroux hime?


	7. Will not or Can not

**Chapter 6: Will not or Can not**

Soon the weeks when by and hime still stay away. Part of me hoped everyday she would show up; but I guess it was hopeless.

She never came. I guess I felt a bit depressed; it felt like I had just lost a family member.

But I didn't have time to feel depressed. I have a division to run! I kept on telling myself.

But sometimes…I would catch myself staring out the window in the 10th division office. What would I stare at? At nothingness really.

I was just staring…to stare I guess.

"Captain?" Matsumoto called to me normally when she found me staring. "What is it, Matsumoto?" I asked her not looking away from the window. "Well we should turn in the reports we filled out." She told me. "Yeah…I guess so." I whispered back to her.

I think partly she was worried about me; but at the same time she didn't know how to help me. But in truth I didn't know how to help myself.

"Where do we turn the reports in?" I asked her. "The first division…" She started saying.

That wasn't surprising.

"To…hime-chan." She finished saying.

"….."

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The soul society…she is the leader of it anyways.

"Captain…you can't avoid her forever." Matsumoto whispered to me. "I know that…" I told her.

But…I don't feel ready to see her again. No…I know I'm not ready to see her; but…I guess this is a time I must push my personal feelings aside.

I am a captain now of the 10th division; and all that work comes before my personal feelings.

"Matsumoto…" I whispered. "Hai, captain?" She asked. "Gather the finish reports together we will go turn them in." I told her.

"Hai, captain!"

Wishing and hoping cannot turn back time. What is done is done. I must move forward; that is all I can do now.

Slowly I got out of my chair as I turned away from the window. "Matsumoto have you gathered all the finished reports?" I asked her. "Hai, I have captain!" She stood before me holding papers in her hands.

"Good."

"Just follow me captain! I know the way to hime-chan's office like the back of my hand!" Matsumoto told me leading the way out of the office; I nodded following after her.

Turning in the reports would be the hardest part about this. Because I would have to face her then. And…truly I did not wish to do that.

I still did not truly understand why…she did it.

Was I in her way?

No…that couldn't be it. But she never did anything without a reason. So…she had to have a reason for her actions.

But what that reason was…I do not know.

And…I kinda want to know why. But it's not like I can just walk up to her and ask why?

Damnit…I sighed.

Before long we made it to the 1st division. Truly the 1st division is much larger than the 10th division but it's not surprising. I guess it just shows how importation the 1st division really is.

"Hime-chan has the East wing of the 1st division." Matsumoto told me pointing down a hallway. I only nodded to her in answer. "Her element guards normally help her with all the reports." Matsumoto when on telling me.

Hime's element guards are four shinigami who work right under her. Each one has a different element as they're zanpakutou. That how they got their name as the element guards.

I never met any of them so far. But they are always on missions for her or working in different divisions to help out.

"Have you ever met any of them?" I asked matsumoto. "Well I have only met two out of the four. Nabu who has the personal of the vice captain of 11th division. She's so cute! She has short blue hair and blue eyes. Her zanpakutou is water base from what I hear." Matsumoto told me.

Nabu…? What a weird name.

"Oh…yes! I met Nergal as well. She isn't very friendly. I don't know much about her. But I hear she works in the 4th division a lot. She has red hair and red eyes. I don't know what element she has…but if I had to guess I would have to say a fire base zanpakutou." Matsumoto told me.

Nabu and Nergal…Geez she sure has to pick people with weird names.

"So you never met the other two?"I asked. "No, I haven't. I have heard they're names, are Marduk and Istar. I don't know how they look or what elements they're zanpakutou have." Matsumoto told me.

So Nabu, Nergal, Marduk and Istar. I wonder how she picked the four of them.

Soon we stopped in front of a door. "This is hime-chan office." Matsumoto told me pointing to the door. "I see." I was about to knock on the door when I heard hime's voice. "Thank you for your reports, kira. Please, give my regards to your captain." Hime's voice said.

Someone was in there with her? I wondered.

"It sound like Kira is with hime-chan right now." Matsumoto told me. "Kira? Who is he?" I asked. "Kira Izuru, is the vice captain of the 3rd division; his captain is Ichimaru Gin." Matsumoto told me.

Ichimaru?! He was one of the shinigamis that tried to kill her!!

Was she really safe alone with his vice captain?!

I quickly took hold of the door handle. "Captain! You must wait." Matsumoto told me. "But…" I whispered.

"Hime-chan isn't in any danger. Kira wouldn't hurt her, trust me."

How was…Matsumoto so sure?!

I opened the door a bit to see a shinigami standing in front of hime. He had blonde hair. Was this shinigami Kira?

"Yeah, I will hime-sama. But again I apology for captain himself for not turning in the reports. It's just he has new shinigamis in the division. So I had to come in his place." Kira told hime. "It's fine. And I believe I told you that the last three times you have apologized to me." Hime sighed.

"Yeah…you did. But I know captain wasn't really being…" Kira started to say. "That's enough Kira!" Hime yelled.

"I do not want to hear you apology again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, hime-sama."

She started to look the reports over. "They look very well done. As always keep up with your reports and other duties." Hime told him. "Hai! I will tell captain Ichimaru this, hime-sama!" Kira quickly bowed toward her.

She sighed, "You're always so formally!" She hooks her head a bit. "I'm sorry. Does it displease you?" Kira asked. "I was kidding. It's fine. I guess it better than having no matters at all." She said looking up toward Kira.

I felt my hand start to shake a bit watching the two of them.

"Hime-sama if I may talk out of line…a bit." Kira asked. "Hmm? I guess you may." She told him. "Have you been eating much lately? Because you look like you have lost some weight." Kira quickly said.

What? I wondered staring toward hime.

"I guess I have been eating a bit less lately…I just don't feel hungry lately." She shrugged like it was nothing.

Not feeling hungry…? But…

"Hime-sama…I do not know what has gotten you worried, but…" Kira placed his hand on top of her.

I felt myself glare toward him. What the hell did he think he was doing?!

"But, you are not alone here. Myself and all of the 13th protections divisions are here to help you in anyway; big or small. Please just remember that." Kira told her. She slowly smiled toward him. "Ah, I know that Kira. But thank you." Hime smiled at him.

"Ah, anytime hime-sama." Kira smiled back at her holding both of her hands now.

…that was it! I couldn't take it anymore!!

I quickly pulled my zanpakutou off my back glaring toward Kira. "Captain!" Matsumoto whispered. But I didn't hear her.

I was pissed. But why I was I did not know.

But seeing this man holding her hands just made me so angry!

I held my zanpakutou tightly as some ice quickly covered the back of Kira. He quickly let go of her hands falling forward. "Kira!" Hime yelled.

When I heard her voice; I quickly snapped out of it.

Why was I holding my zanpakutou? Why was Kira's back covered in ice?

Shit…what have I done?!

I quickly ran from the screen. "Captain!" matsumoto yelled to me. But I kept on running not looking back.

Why? Why did I just attack Kira?

What the hell is wrong with me? I wondered.

-- --

"Kira! What's wrong?" Hime asked the blonde shinigami. "I'm sorry, hime-sama. I just felt a sharp pain in my back." He told hime. "Don't move let me take a look alright?"

"H…Hai."

Hime quickly left her desk to help the shinigami. But to her surprise when she saw his back; she saw some Ice there.

Ice…? She wondered.

Slowly it disappeared from kira's back; She knew that Ice far too well.

It was that unbreakable Ice.

"Toushirou…?" She whispered to herself. "Hime-sama the pain gone now. But do you see anything?" Kira asked her.

"No, I do not." Hime lied.

"Ah, I see. Maybe I am just tired then." Kira slowly stood back up. "Maybe." Hime whispered as the door to the office opened.

The two of them turned to see matsumoto standing in the door frame. "Hime…" Matsumoto whispered to her. "Are you by yourself, Rangiku-san?" Hime asked her.

"Hai, I am."

"I see…" Hime slowly shook her head.

He had been there, she knew it.

It had been too late.

She had hoped to break ties with Toushirou before things when too far. But she saw now; she had been too late.

It was far too late; Toushirou had feelings for her and she truly knew it now.

"Kira if you would excuse us, please." Hime told the vice captain. "Of course. I should be returning to the 3rd division anyways. I will take my leave now, hime-sama." She nodded to him as he left her office closing the door behind him.

"I understand now, hime-chan." Matsumoto whispered to her. "I thought you would. But it appears I broke things off too late." Hime sighed returning to her desk and sitting down in her chair. "He was jealous of Kira touching my hands…wasn't he?" Hime asked the vice captain. "Hai! Very much so may I add." Matsumoto whispered.

She sighed.

"But it was kinda cute!"

"Cute? Before you didn't like him being too close to me. And now you think it _cute_ that he was jealous?" Hime asked her friend. "Hai! But he's kinda…like you a lot. He been staring out the window a lot in the 10th division office." Matsumoto told hime. "So he's depressed?" Hime asked. "…hmm I guess a bit. But it looks like you had a bigger impact on him then you thought!" Matsumoto smiled.

"Why are you so happy about this? It isn't a good thing! It's bad!" Hime yelled. "Hmm…do you like him as well hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

"DO NOT change the subject! And me liking him or not liking him has nothing to do with it!" Hime quickly yelled as a light blush covered her face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you listening or not?! It doesn't matter if I like him or not!" Hime yelled.

"Don't you ever think it's unfair? That you cannot have happiness as well? Shouldn't you be…?" Matsumoto started to ask. "That the reason why I had to break things with him. Even with just friendship things could lead to trouble. I cannot give him what he wants no matter what." Hime coldly said.

"So…you want him to be in pain?" Matsumoto asked. "If that will keep him away and force him to move on then yes."Hime sighed.

"Matsumoto…you know as well as I do. I cannot love anyone." Hime told her. "Cannot and will not are two different things. Hime-chan please…I do not want to see captain in anymore pain or yourself. Please just think about…!" Matsumoto started to say.

"There is nothing to think about. Please, turn in your reports and leave."

"But!"

"There is nothing more to talk about Matsumoto. This subject is closed." Hime quickly said turning around in her chair.

"Hai…hime-chan." Matsumoto placed the reports on her desk; then left the office without saying another word.

"Idiot…Toushirou you have nothing to be jealous of…" Hime whispered to herself as she stared out the window.

--

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!!" I yelled at myself before stopping in the middle of the forest. I can't believe I acted the way I did. I had been a jealous idiot.

Soon I stopped beside a tree.

I understood now why hime did what she did. Why she had tried to distance herself from me.

But it was too late; after feeling jealous watching kira I knew it. I have feelings for her.

DAMNIT!

Of all the people in the soul society to like…why? Why did I have to like her?!

WHY?!

I cannot act on these feelings; I cannot do anything with these feelings. The only thing I can do is to try to ignore them and push them aside.

I don't even need to think about it. I know there is no future for her and I to be together.

What I feel for her is hopeless. It could never happen; it could never be.

"Damnit…why did this have to happen?" I asked myself as I heard something. I quickly looked to my left. I couldn't believe it! Of all places to be. I was by yggdrasil.

Damnit…and she was there as well; under Yggdrasil.

I couldn't help but watch her. I told myself to turn away. But…I could not.

I wanted to watch her. I wanted to be near her.

This is so hopeless…I told myself.

Damn, this heart.

I will never find happiness wishing to be with her; I know this far too well.

But…part of me didn't care; part of me wishes to be with her anyways.

And I know it's stupid; I know it's foolish to feel this way but…I can't help it.

But my heart will not let me move on.

I'm an idiot because I fell for the wert person I could have; I felt for the spirit him of the soul society.

Damnit…I'm an idiot.

Soon she finished dispatching the souls and she left the world tree. But I still stood there staring toward the world tree. "Sara…" I whispered to myself.

It's hopeless…I told myself again as I slowly headed back to the 10th division.

I don't know what to do with myself. Where do I go from here? What do I do now? I wondered as I opened the door to the 10th division office.

"Captain! You're back!" Matsumoto greeted me. I didn't look up at her. "Yeah…" I whispered quickly heading for my desk. "Where have you been?" Matsumoto asked me as I sat down in my chair. "Thinking…" I told her as I turned to look out the window.

"Captain…about hime-chan…" Matsumoto started to say. "What about her?" I asked with a sigh. "I turned in the reports to her." She told me.

"Okay…"

"Do you care for, her?"

"……."

It didn't matter if I did or didn't. It wouldn't change anything.

"Well do you captain?" Matsumoto asked again.

"It doesn't matter." I told her. "What do you mean _it doesn't matter_?! Of course it does because…!" Matsumoto started to say. "It doesn't matter how I feel toward her! She wants nothing to do with me! So my feelings mean nothing here, got it?!" I yelled at her.

"Captain…"

"And this subject is close. I will not talk about it again or hear about it understood?!" I yelled again.

"Hai."

_Sara…I cannot ignore these feelings and I cannot push them aside. This is just something I cannot do._

_I cannot move on; I cannot forget the way I feel toward you._

_I know I will never find happiness as long as I have these feelings; but I do not care._

_I wish to be with you but if I cannot…I will do everything in my power to help you as much as I can. So this way…I can still be by your side._

AN: bittersweet? That what I call this chapter. I really wanted to do a bittersweet chapter like this. The story should pick up after this chapter really. But I really did like the little bit of kiraxhime I did. You never really see much of kira in bleach or story for some reason. So I wanted to give him a bit part.


	8. You are trusted! Remember her words

**Chapter 7: You are Trusted! Remember her words**

Two weeks pasted sense I when to hime's office; and I think I was beginning to get use to taking care of my division finally.

Well…for the most part I was getting use to it…aside from one part. I slowly opened my desk. Papers quickly came flying out.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

I don't know…how I will get use to that part…

Why does she have to hide the report papers?!

_Somewhere not too far away…_

"Huh? Did you hear something Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked. "Nope, not a thing!" Matsumoto said as she took a drink of her sake. "Should you really be drinking this early?" Hinamori asked. "Early? In some places it's after noon! So it's just the right time for drinking!" Matsumoto told the vice captain beside her.

"But it's not noon here…" Hinamori whispered to herself.

"What did you call me out to talk about anyways?" Matsumoto asked. "Well…have you talked to S-san much lately…?" Hinamori asked. "Hmm? Hime-chan? Well not really. I only got to talk to her weeks ago when I turned some reports in." Matsumoto told Hinamori. "Is something wrong with her?" Matsumoto worried.

"Well…I when to visit her about two days ago; I found her staring out the window in her office. She looked kind of depressed."

"I see…so it's not just hurting captain…" matsumoto sighed.

"Hurting? Is something wrong with whitey-chan?" Hinamori asked worried. "Well it's nothing out of the normal. You see this is what happening…" Matsumoto when on explaining to the young vice captain what had happened.

"I see…I never thought whitey-chan felt that way toward, S-san…"

"She is hurting herself as well. She will not be truthful to herself or anyone else…but she feels the same way toward him. But…she keeps lying to herself." Matsumoto sighed.

Why did she have to act like a child?

"Maybe if we try to talk to them…!" Hinamori cried. "Too late; I tried that. It didn't help. They are both just too stubborn! _This subject is closed! _Geez…I mean could they be any more alike?" Matsumoto asked waving her hands around a bit.

Hinamori giggled, "Yes your right they are both stubborn. But…if something was to happen I think whitey-Chan would give in first before S-san…" hinamori slowly said.

"Really?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ah! That's right! The reason why I called you here matsumoto-san. I wanted to ask you…I heard a rumor that S-san going to leave the soul society with here element guard! Did you hear anything about that?" Hinamori asked. "What? Leave the soul society? No…this is the first time I heard anything like that!" Matsumoto cried.

"Well I don't know if it's really true…but. The rumor is her and her element guards are going to check something out about souls. But what that something is I do not know." Hinamori slowly shook her head. "If she is willing to go check something outside the soul society…then it must have her truly worried." Matsumoto whispered.

"Hai, I thought so as well."

But…what would captain do if he heard about this?

I hope he doesn't find out…Matsumoto sighed.

_Back in the 10__th__ division…_

I glared at the door. "She has to come back sometime…" I growled to myself.

If she thinks she can get away with hiding reports…she has another thing coming!

Soon the door opened in front of me and she smiled. "Hello, Captain!" Matsumoto greeted me. I quickly glared at her. "What?" She asked. "DON'T YOU _WHAT _ME!" I growled. "Hmm…you seem…angry…" Matsumoto said closing the door behind her.

"Angry? No I'm not angry! I'm pissed! Why are you hiding reports?!" I yelled as I waved the papers in front of her face. "Ah…that's hehe…I didn't think you would look there…" She laughed.

I don't know how many times I have yelled her name sense I became captain; but as far as I can tell…it's been too many times.

"MATSUMOTO!!" I yelled.

"H-Hai, Captain?" She asked.

"There will be no more hiding reports in my desk! Do I make myself clear?!" I asked. "Hai! I will not hide reports in your desk!" She smiled at me. I glared at her.

Why do I have a feeling I should have said not to hide them anywhere?!

"What? Is something the matter Captain?" Matsumoto asked me. "No, just get to work on the reports." I told her before returning to work on them. "Aww…but Captain!" She cried.

"Don't but me! You have been out all morning when I have been here working!"

"…But!" Matsumoto started to say as there was a knock at the door of the office. "I'll get it!" Matsumoto yelled running to the door.

She just wants to get out of paper work and from the look of it she doesn't care how she gets out of it.

I sighed.

I wish I had a more helpful Vice Captain…

"Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked after she opened the door.

What?

I quickly left my desk and hurried over to the door to find hime standing in the door frame. "Hime…" I whispered to her. "I need to speak with you, Captain Hitsugaya and your Vice Captain." She told the both of us.

"I take it…this isn't a society call? I asked. "I wish…it was. May I come in?" Hime asked.

If she was acting this serious…it couldn't be good news she had.

"Yeah, you may. Matsumoto step aside."

"Hai, Captain!"

Soon the three of us we're sitting down. She had her eyes closed.

Yeah…I was sure now. This couldn't be good news.

"Would you like some tea, Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked her. "No thank you…" She said as she shook her head.

"What is this about?" I asked. "I don't know if you or Matsumoto have heard the rumors or not. So…I'll just go ahead and say it. I will be leaving the soul society later on today with my four element guards." She told us.

"What?" Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth.

Did I just hear her right?

"So it wasn't just a rumor?" Matsumoto asked. "No, it wasn't. I put the information out in the open for a reason." She slowly opened her eyes looking toward me.

Aizen and Ichimaru…

So she's trying to make them…make a move.

"So…you really are leaving?" I asked her. She slowly nodded to me. "Yeah, but not for too long; I need to check something out I'm worried about; then I will return. Four weeks at the most I will be gone." She told us.

…check what? And why is she telling us this?

"Hime-chan…I do not understand. Why are you telling us this?" Matsumoto asked. "Because I have a bad feeling something big will happen when I leave. If anything…I mean anything happens! Please will you two let me know? I ask this of you two because I trust you two the most! So please would you?" Hime asked.

"Hime…" I whispered staring toward her.

She still trusts me…so much?

"You don't even have to ask! Of course we will do this for you, hime-chan! Right, Captain?" Matusmoto asked me. I slowly nodded to her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to do this but I must run and get ready to leave…so please excuse me!" Hime quickly got up and hurried out of the office. "She must be very worried to ask this of us…" Matsumoto whispered to me.

I didn't say a word as I quickly ran out of the office after her. "Captain!" Matusmoto yelled.

To ask this of me…did you have a vision?

Do you know…what is about to happen?

"Hime!" I yelled running after her. She quickly stops in her tracks hearing my voice. "Toushirou?" She asked as she looking toward me. I soon stopped beside her. "What?" She asked. "Did…? Did you have a vision? Do you know what is about to happen?" I asked her.

"No. I did not have a vision." She quickly told me. "What?" I asked.

"No…I'm sure something will happen soon…I…" She started to say. "I don't doubt you. You have never been wrong about this kind of thing." I whispered to her.

"Toushirou…"

"Don't worry. I and Matsumoto will take care of things here. So do what you have to do as well." I told her as I turned away from her.

There so much more I wish to say to her but I cannot.

This isn't the time or the place for things as this.

"Toushirou, wait a second!" She cried. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…I know it much be hard to just look at me let alone speak to me. But…I!" She started to say. "You don't have to apology for your actions. You did not act wrong. You did the right thing…anyways I know your duties always come first." I felt my hand shake at my side.

I wanted to lie to myself so much. But…I couldn't be angry with her.

"Yeah…they do."

Don't you ever wish for happiness as well? I wanted to ask her that question; but I could not.

"Toushirou…please look after Momo-chan. I fear she could be pushed into the middle if something happens." Hime whispered. "I understand. Don't worry…I'll protect Hinamori." I told her.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Of course I do. I know she is in great danger…she is Aizen's Vice captain."

"Yeah…but I'm more worried about her heart then anything." Hime told me. "Her heart?" I asked.

"You didn't know? She loves Aizen."

"Shit…" I sighed.

"My thought as well. That why…it may hurt her very much. But the heart is something that can't always be protected." I nodded to her.

She was right. But I could still try.

"Just leave everything to me. I'll protect Hinamori's heart as well." I told her. "I'll hold you to that then, Toushirou…" She told me before starting to walk way.

"Sara! Be…Be careful!" I yelled to her. "Idiot! I should be saying that to you!" She yelled back.

I felt a light blush cover my face. I kept watching her until I couldn't see her any longer.

_I mean it…Please be careful…Sara._

_But I'll take care of things here in your place…so you don't need to worry._

_But for some reason…my heart feels lighter; is it because she tried to apology to me?_

_Or is it because…she doesn't hate me?_

_I don't know…but I'm glad…I got to speak with you again…Sara._

_And when you return…I hope we can speak more like this; even if it's not as friends…_

AN: I know it isn't a long chapter and finally hinamori gets to be in part of it right? With hime and toushirou they have a weird relationship. They worry about each other but hurt each other at the same time. Five steps backward then three steps forward for them.


	9. Ryoka enter Don't trust the 3rd division

**Chapter 8: Ryoka enter! Don't trust the 3****rd**** Division!**

It had been close to two weeks now…sense hime left the soul society; and things quickly when downhill.

Geez…can't she be wrong just once?

First…Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Division was brought back by the captain and vice captain of the 6th division. She had a heavy…defense against her. Not only did she give her shinigami's abilities to a human she was inner acting with a human as well.

More than likely she would be sentenced no matter what they plan to do with her…

But also…after she was brought back Ryoka entered the soul society!

Then it was heard everywhere… "All Squad leaders now having an emergency meeting!" A voice yelled.

"Captain…is this?" Matsumoto asked.

"Ryoka…I don't believe it. But…" I sighed as I shook my head. "Captain…should I send a hell butterfly to hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "Not now. Let me see how the meeting goes first then we will go from there." I told her.

"Hai, captain!"

"I'm off then…" I told her before leaving the 10th division office.

Before long I entered the first division meeting room. Many captains were still missing. I guess we would, be waiting for them to show up; but soon only the 3rd division captain was missing.

Ichimaru Gin…

But later the door slowly opened, "You're come…" Captain commander said as the door opened. "Captain 3rd squard, Ichimaru Gin…" I glared toward him. He always had that smile on his face. You never could tell what he was thinking.

"What's all this?" Ichimaru asked. "I suddenly get called in and come to find such a big old hoot' nanny…The captains who run soul society all gathered here just for lil' old me?" Ichimaru asked.

I watched him closely.

I had a chance to see how him and Aizen would act in the open. But most likely they wouldn't try something around Captain Commander.

But…still I should be careful…

"I guess not. I don't see the 13th Captain. Did something happen?"

"He's on sick leave…" Tousen spoke up.

"Again? I hope he get well." Ichimaru quickly said.

"Quit joking around. You think that's why you've been, called here? You bastard, I hear you went off on your own to play with some ryoka." Zaraki said.

What? That was news to me.

"Not to mention the fact you failed to finish them off the hell's wrong with you? Someone with your skills wouldn't break a sweat over four or five ryoka."

"Oh? Oh? They ain't dead?"

"What?!"

"Well I was sure they was dead. I guess my intuition done got dull." Ichimaru rubbed the back of his head.

I can't trust a word he is saying…it could all be a big lie.

"Cut the act. There's no way someone of Captain Class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse has disappeared." Kurotsuchi quickly said. I shook my head, "Here we go again." I sighed. "Another stupid fight between stupid old guys…" I whispered.

"That ain't nice. It's like you're saying I let them go on purpose." Ichimaru said. "_That is what I'm saying_." Kurotuchi quickly said.

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi! I'm talking with him right now." Zaraki yelled. Zaraki and Kurotuchi stepped up toward each other, "Or do you want me to kill you?" Zaraki asked. "What was that?" Kurotuchi asked.

"How Absurd."

"My, oh my, so hot-blooded."

"Stop that! How shameful." Captain Commander yelled. The two captains quickly stepped aside. "But I suppose that exchange explains the reason you've been called here. Your recent independent actions…and letting the target escape…how about it? Have you any explanation Ichimaru?" Captain Commander asked the 3rd division captain.

"I do not."

"What was that?! When hime-sama out here I will be the one to place judgment down, do not forget!"

"Hai, Hai…But, I don't got no explanation. It was my Absent-minded mistake. I got no excuse. I'll take any puni-…" Ichimaru started to say. "Wait a moment, Ichimaru." Aizen spoke up.

I looked from Aizen to Ichimaru.

As things are now…they both have masks on. But I know the truth what they are really like.

"Before that, I want to ask you something." Aizen said watching Ichimaru closely; just as Aizen was about to ask him an Emergency Alert when off.

"Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert!"

"Intruders in the court of pure souls!"

"All squads take defense Positions!"

"Repeat!"

"Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert!"

"Intruders?"

"Could it be those ryoka?" Zaraki asked.

"It can't be…"

Zaraki quickly ran out of the room, "Hey! Wait, Kenpachi!" Aizen yelled.

"'Tis unavoidable. The squad leader meeting is temporarily dismissed. I will notify you later of Ichimaru's status." Captain Commander told us. "All squads, proceed to internal defense positions immediately." With that all the captains started to leave the room.

I stay at my stand watching Aizen stop beside Ichimaru, "It seems the alarm sounds quite conveniently these days." Aizen told Ichimaru. Slowly I started to walk pass the two of them. "I ain't sure I understand…what you're trying to say." Ichimaru told him. "Do you think that excuse will work? You had best not underestimate me." Aizen told him before leaving the room.

It if was an act…I'm unsure. The two of them may have been just trying to throw me off they're trail.

But…I felt uneasy watching both of them. I don't trust both of them.

With hime not here…I have a feeling they may truly try something.

Hinamori…I have to warn her of the 3rd division.

Don't worry…I'll keep my promise. I will protect Hinamori!

Hime…

And I'll protect her heart too…

But before that…I called a hell butterfly before me. _I'm pretty sure this counts as anything happening…_

Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division is sentenced to be killed in 14 days. Plus Ryoka have broken into the soul society. This had never happened in the history of the soul's society.

And…why did Ichimaru Gin let the ryoka go?

Something doesn't add up here…I thought as I let the hell butterfly go. It quickly disappeared.

I hope it can find her outside the soul society…

But now I must find…Hinamori! I thought as I quickly hurried out of the building.

Soon rumors we're floating around Vice captain Abarai Renji of the 6th division was defeated by one of the Ryoka's.

I was unsure if it was true or not; if the ryoka could stop a vice captain…could they kill a captain as well?

I was unsure. There we're too many questions. Why had the ryoka entered the soul society to start with?

I don't' know and didn't really care.

But right now…I had to find...Hinamori…

I will worry about the ryoka later…

_A bit later with Hinamori…_

"It can't be!" hinamori cried looking at the damaged Abarai renji before her. "When I found him, he was already in this condition…if I'd found him sooner and joined the fight…" Kira started to say. Hinamori quickly shook her head, "That's not your fault, Kira-kun." Hinamori quickly said. "Anyway, I'll contact 4th squad. I'll have them send an advanced relief until." Kira told her.

"There is no need for that." A voice behind them said. The two of them quickly turned to find the captain of the 6th squad there. "Captain Kuchiki…" Hinamori whispered. "Put him in a holding cell." Kuchiki ordered.

"B-But…Abarai-kun fought the ryoka by himself! But still-!" Hinamori started to say. "I will not hear excuses, to enter a fight alone means defeat is utterly unacceptable. I have no need of a fool who does not comprehend there. He is an eyesore, take him this instant." Captain Kuchiki harshly said before turning away.

Hinamori hand started to shake at her side, "Please wait a moment! You make it sound like Abarai-kun-…" Hinamori started to say but Kira quickly stopped her. "Don't!" Kira yelled. "Kira-kun…" She whispered."My deepest apologies." Kira quickly bowed toward the captain; and Hinamori soon followed, "My deepest apologies…" She whispered.

Captain Kuchiki didn't say a word and quickly left, "Hinamori-kun, let's follow orders…and take Abarai-kun to a holding cell." Kira quickly said. "But…!" Hinamori cried.

"Oooh, scary!"

Hinamori quickly turned; to face the 3rd division captain before her. "Captain Ichimaru!"

"Still, what'd he have to talk like that for? He's scary as ever, that 6th captain-san." Ichimaru quickly said walking toward the two vice captains. "Don't y-all worry. I'll call 4th squad, fer ya." Ichimaru told the two of them.

"Really?" Hinamori asked.

"Really, come with me, Izura."

"Hai!" soon the two left the room. "Thank you for your help…" hinamori bowed toward the captain.

I shook my head standing behind her, "wow, freaking Abarai sure got himself messed up good." Hinamori quickly let out a small scream.

"Whitey-chan!" She yelled as she turned toward me. "Hey, Hey, I'm a Captain too ya know. You sure you wanna address me like that?" I asked her. "More important how come you Captains all approach without making a sound?! And what are you doing here in the first place, whitey-chan?!" She started to yell but quickly stop looking puzzled.

Tch…she always been so weird.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here…without your vice captain?" She asked me. I looked around before answering her, "I came to warn you." I told her. "Warn me?" She asked. "Be careful of 3rd squad." I told her. "3rd Squad? You mean Kira-kun?" She asked. "The one I'm talking about is Ichimaru, but I'm not sure about Kira, either." I watched her closely.

"_It seems the alarm sounds quite conveniently theses days."_

"_I ain't sure I understand…what you're trying to say."_

"_Do you think that excuse will work? You had best not underestimate me."_

They're words…if they are real or not. They worry me.

Is this…what you meant about something happening soon?

"For the moment, anyway it doesn't hurt to be careful. Especially…when Aizen goes out walking alone…" I told her.

There is very little I know…as of now I don't trust Ichimaru or Aizen. I just hope…Hinamori will not be pulled into the middle somehow…

_Much later in the first division meeting room…_

"The situation is Urgent. It has finally come to the point that we are short one adjutant of the thirteen court guardian squads. This is no longer a matter we can leave to the lower ranked squad members. Therefore, in accordance with this situation, I will ignore Ichimaru's earlier independent actions." Captain Commander told all the captains.

Ignore? Is it really that serious?

"Thank ya Kindly."

"Furthermore, I hereby permit the continuous carrying and wartime release of Zanpakutou for senior officers including, Vice captains within the court." Captain Commander told us.

Something didn't feel right about all this. Something felt off…

"Constant carrying of Zanpakutou, eh…" Tousen whispered. "Wartime general release…I couldn't be happier." Zaraki grinned. "If someone hadn't let the ryoka escape in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation." Kurotsuchi quickly said.

"Ya can't talk 'bout that no mo'."

"That's right as of just now, he's my meat." Zaraki laughed.

"Men let us take this to all-out war." Captain Commander quickly said; out of the counter of my eye I saw Aizen looking toward Ichimaru.

It's hard to tell…what part of this is real and what isn't. It it's an act…it's a real good one.

Soon after that I returned to the 10th division. "War…?" I wondered as I opened the door to the office. Matsumoto was missed. Most likely she was at a meeting with all the other Vice captains.

A bit later a scream was heard. "What was that scream?" Matsumoto asked.

"It came from the East sacred wall!"

"It's Hinamori-kun's voice…" Kira whispered; quickly the four vice captains raced to Hinamori.

"Hinamori-kun!" Kira called. She was seen staring at the wall with a look of shock over her face. "Hinamori-kun, what's wrong?" Kira asked her but didn't get any kind of answer.

"Hinamori-kun!" He yelled shaking her; Kira slowly looked toward the wall to see Captain Aizen's body again it with a sword holding him in place.

"It can't be…"

"Captain Aizen…" Matsumoto gasped.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!!" Hinamori screamed.

Hours later word of Aizen's death was told to all Divisions; It was unknown if the ryoka had killed him or a shinigami.

But…it appeared I couldn't keep part of my promise. Hinamori's heard had been damaged.

And little did I know…without a second thought Aizen's had put his plan into motion. It had been too late…but none of us would have seen it coming.

Aizen had made his move…


	10. Captain Aizen death? 3rd division vs 5th

**Chapter 9: Captain Aizen death? 3****rd**** division vs. 5****th**** division!**

"What's all this ruckus so early in the morin'?"

The five vice captains turned to fine Captain Ichimaru standing there. "Uh oh, this here's a serious incident eh?" He asked.

_Be careful…Be careful of 3__rd__ squad. Especially…when Aizen goes out walking alone…_

"WAS IT YOU?!" Hinamori yelled taking hold of her zanpakutou. She quickly pulled out her zanpakutou racing toward him; Ichimaru just smiled watching her.

But as she tried to attack him Kira blocked the way. "Kira-kun…why…?" Hinamori asked. "I'm the Vice Captain of 3rd squad. No matter what the reason, I won't permit anyone to point a sword at the Captain." Kira told her. Ichimaru grinned toward her before starting to walk away. Hinamori tried to follow him but Kira quickly stopped her again. "I'm begging you, get out of the way, Kira-kun." Hinamori cried. "I can't do that." Kira whispered to her.

"MOVE! MOVE!!"

"STOP!"

"DON'T YO HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO MOVE?!"

"DON'T YOU HEAR ME TELLING YOU TO STOP?!"

"**Hajike, Tobiume**!" Hinamori yelled; as orbs when flying toward Kira.

The two Vice captain quickly backed away from each other. "Releasing your zanpakutou in a place like this…how irrespoinsible!" Kira whispered staring toward hinamori; she was trying to catch her breath. "Do you even realize what you're doing?! Don't confuse private matters with public ones, Vice Captain Hinamori!" Kira yelled to her.

"**Hajike, Tobiume!" **She yelled again holding her zanpakutou over her head. She quickly created another orb and threw it toward Ichimaru; but missed hitting a building behind them.

"I see…" Kira whispered.

"In that case, I have no choice. I will treat you as an enemy." Kira told her jumping up into the air. "**Omote ow Agero, wabisuke**!" Kira yelled as his zanpakutou quickly changed shape. Hinamori held her zanpakutou over her head as Kira drew closer and closer.

I held my foot over Hinamori's zanpakutou and my sword hold over kira's zanpakutou. I looked from one to the other. "Don't either of you move a muscle." I told them. "Whitey-chan…" Hinamori whispered.

"Arrest them both."

Matsumoto quickly took a hold of Hinamori. "Whitey-chan!" She cried. Hisagi then took a hold of kira. "Hinamori! Is this the time to be fighting each other with swords?! Shouldn't our first priority be taking Captain Aizen down from there?" I asked her. She quickly gasped at me.

"I'll make the report to the commander-general. Put these two in detention. Take them away." I ordered soon all the vice captains left the screen. "Sorry, 10th Captain-san, to make ya waste yer time on one o' mine." Ichimaru quickly said. I didn't look toward him as I stared up toward the wall; but slowly I started to speak, "Ichimaru…you…were about to kill Hinamori…" I whispered to him. "Well now, whatever are you talkin' about?" Ichimaru asked.

"Don't play dumb I know what you are really like under that mask. Don't think for a second…I have forgotten…what you tired to do years ago…" I felt my hand shake at my side.

I will not let you kill importation people in my life…I thought.

I will protect them…both!

"Oh?...that? We're just sparing back then. You are a bit…mistaken." Ichimaru told me.

Idiot…I can see under his mask at the real man there.

"Ichimaru…I'll tell you this now. If you make Hinamori spill one drop of blood, I will kill you." I told him as I glared toward him. "That's scary. We'll have to watch her real close-like so no bad guys can git to her." Ichimaru said with the same mask on.

One day…everyone will see what you are really like under that mask.

Soon some shinigamis came running toward us, "What has happened, Captain Ichimaru? Captain Hitsugaya?" They asked.

"This…Captain Aizen is…"

"What a…"

"Take Captain Aizen down." I ordered.

"y-Yes, sir."

Slowly left the screen.

I don't know what you are planning…Ichimaru but…I will stop you no matter what it is.

_Detention cell of the 5__th__ division…_

Hinamori sat within the cell recalling what had just happen, "Captain…" She whispered to herself. "You look awful." Matsumoto told her as she entered the room. "Rangiku-san…" Hinamori whispered to her.

"Have you settled down a bit?"

"Umm...I am sorry. I have been a burden on you, too." Hinamori whispered to her. "huh? Oh. Don't apologize to me. I wasn't able to do anything…" Matsumoto shook her head.

"Umm…outside…what is happening?" Hinamori asked.

"It's chaos. Something like this occurring inside a station is completely unheard of. And there's the matter of the ryoka…everyone's moving on their own and getting out of control." Matsumoto told her. "My god…then what about arresting the killer?" Hinamori asked.

"They still haven't finished inspecting the scene. We have no choice but to wait for the commander general's decision." Matsumoto shook her head. "She was right…stupid idiot. She leaves at a time when we truly did need her the most…" Matsumoto sighed.

"…S-san…you mean?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto didn't answer her.

She had put all her trust into her and her Captain. She couldn't give too much information away or she would break her trust.

"But…but the one who killed the captain is-…!" Hinamori started to say. "Stop right there! Don't just say what's in your heart! Just now, I told you everyone's in chaos…but 5th squad is the worst off. They're lost both they're captain and their vice captain at the same time. You realize what'll happen, don't you? I'm not say I don't understand how you feel. But you know…at that moment…and the actions you took the moment you found Captain Aizen….don't you feel, you should at least think about whether you HAD to take, those actions, because there was no other way?" Matsumoto asked.

"The rank of Vice captain isn't that trivial, is it?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm so sorry. I…I…" Hinamori slowly shook her head. Matsumoto lightly smiled and handed a rolled up letter to her. "Here." Hinamori looked at her in surprise. "It was in Captain Aizen's room. It's addressed to you." Matsumoto told her. "Captain Aizen…to me…?" She asked before taking the letter.

"You're lucky it was my Captain who found it. If it was anyone else, it would've been presented as evidence, and you might never have received it. I don't know what's written in it, but having one's captain leave behind his last words to her…is a happy thing for a vice captain. Read it gratefully." Matsumoto told Hinamori starting to leave the room.

"Umm…thank you so much!"

Matsumoto waved to her before leaving her alone.

Once outside Matsumoto quickly summoned a hell butterfly, "…Hime-chan…these are times you are truly needed. The captain of the 5th division has been killed. Chaos is everywhere as of now. Now is a time the Spirit hime-sama must truly lead her people, so…" Matsumoto quickly let the hell butterfly go and it quickly disappeared.

So…please get this message and return to the soul society as quickly as you can…me and Captain can only do so much in your place…Matsumoto thought as she stared up into the sky.

Slowly Hinamori opened the letter in her hands; and soon she started to read it.

_Hinamori-kun,_

_If you're reading this letter I must not have been able to return…_

The letter started off saying, "The captain…knew he was being targeted…" Hinamori whispered to herself.

Last night, after I fell asleep, he wrote this letter, Captain…she thought; he when on reading the letter.

_I've caused you a lot of worry; I don't think any words of apology I could string together would even suffice._

_Until now, I have never spoken to you about the insecurities I have felt; but I want you to understand it was because; I didn't want to get you involved._

_And if possible, I want to forgive me…for finally involving you at this stage. I'm probably no longer living. So…for you whom I trust most of all, I will record here the entirely of the truth I have uncovered._

Hinamori then turned the letter over; but stared in shock at it, "This is…" She cried.

She shook her head. She didn't wish to believe what it said in the letter. But she knew her Captain wouldn't lie to her.

"Whitey-Chan…" She whispered to herself.

_Flashback…_

She had grown up with him. They we're childhood friends even those he always acted so cold; he would always be whitey-chan to her.

"Okay then, I'm going, whitey-chan!" Hinamori told Toushirou rubbing her hand in his hair. He only glared at her. "Quit calling me whitey-chan!" He growled. "And don't pat my head!" He yelled pushing her hand away.

"When you can enroll in the same place as me, then I'll call you by your name." Hinamori told him.

"Screw that. As if I'd wanna, go to Shinigami school."

"After I move into the dorm, I'll still, come back on holidays to see you. Later!" She yelled as she ran out of the village. "Don't come back, bed wetter Momo!" He yelled to her.

Toushirou and her had always been close sense then; even if they didn't always show it.

"Captains are just totally amazing! The spirit force coming from their bodies is completely different from ours!" Hinamori told toushirou as he finished part of a watermelon. "Gosh are you listening, whitey-chan?" She asked. "I told you to quit calling me whitey-chan!" He growled as he spit watermelon seeds at her.

"And why d'you come back every time you get a day off? Is there _that _little to do at shinigami school?" Toushirou asked. "Hey, I come back here to hang out with you." She told him.

"No one asked you to."

"When I become a shinigami I'm definitely gonna join Captain Aizen's 5th squad!"

"Hmm…"

"What?! I'm serious!" She cried.

"Hmm…"

_End of flash back…_

Hinamori slowly nodded to herself as she stood up.

She had made up her mind. She slowly walked over to the bars where a guard stood. "Excuse me…" She whispered to the guard. "Yes, need something?" He asked looking toward her. He stared at her eyes as she casted a sleep kidou on him. The guard quickly fell to the floor into a deep sleep.

Soon after that she made her escape from the cell. She held the letter tightly in her hand as she ran down the street.

_By the time you get this letter, I will probably no longer be alive. So…for you whom I trust most of all, I will record here the entirety of the truth I have uncovered._

"When I first read the Captain's letter I distrusted my eyes. I couldn't believe it. But…it's true, isn't it? I will believe the Captain. Captain Aizen…the one who killed you was…" Hinamori whispered to herself as she ran.

She still didn't wish to believe it; to believe…what was wrote down on this letter…felt unbearable.

But her Captain wouldn't lie to her…right? She wondered.

"Don't worry, Captain. I will take care of it, even those he is your killer…I…" She felt tears run down her cheeks. "I…I will make sure he is taken care of…" She whispered as the tears continued to run.

I will not let him live in sin. It is the best I can do for him.

For him…I will end his life; so he will not be burden alive by his sin.

"Whitey-Chan…"


	11. You're the killer Hinamori in the middle

**Chapter 10: You're the killer! Hinamori in the middle!**

I shook my head a bit seeing Matsumoto sleeping on the couch in the office. How could she sleep so easy…anywhere? I wondered as I finished up a report.

Somehow I have to keep Hinamori from fighting anymore right now. I hope keeping her in the cell will do that…

I sighed.

Everything was in chaos.

Soon It would be hard to tell up from down.

I saw Matsumoto slowly sit up. "You awake, matsumoto?" I asked her. "Captain…what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

How could she think this is her room?

"Idiot. The administrative office isn't your room! Since you're awake, hurry up and take over. I'm tired already." I packed some papers together. "That's because you agreed to take over all of 5th squad's business." Matsumoto said shaking her head as she stood before me.

"Zip it. Just do the rest."

I handed the papers over to her. "This is all that's left?! There was so much…" Matsumoto said looking the papers over. "I said zip it!" I yelled.

"I…must have been asleep a long time." Matsumoto whispered. "It's fine. It must've been pretty hard for you too to see a classmate and a junior fight like that." I looked toward the window.

"Classmate…" Matsumoto sighed.

"Hey captain. Do you really think Gin…Captain Ichimaru did it…?" Matsumoto asked me.

I wanted to tell her the truth; that I believe he had done it.

But at the same time…I wasn't truly sure he had.

And…I believed matsumoto may have feelings for Ichimaru; that's why I had no idea how to answer her.

I sighed; slowly I started to open my mouth as I heard a voice from the door. "Begging your pardon; I am 10th squad 7th officer, Takezoe Koukichirou. Are Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto present?" Takezoe asked from outside the door.

"What is it? Open the door."

"Aye. Pardon me. Reporting! Moments ago, urgent report from various cell guards indicated that vice captain Abarai, Hinamori, and Kira have disappeared from their repetive cells."

What?!

I looked to matsumoto; she quickly nodded to me. We quickly hurried to the 5th division to speak with the guard.

Hinamori…what in the world are you thinking?

"My deepest apologies!" The guard cried when the two of us entered the station. "When I heard Vice Captain Hinamori call me and turned around; my vision went blank and I awoke to find things as you see now. I have absolutely no excuse!" The guard kept kneeing on the ground.

I sighed.

"That's Hakufuku, alright." I shook my head. "Hakufuku?" The guard asked. "Hinamori is a master of Kidou. If we seriously, intended to shut her in, we should have sealed her Reiatsu. But the reason we didn't…is because no one thought Hinamori would go this far." I sighed looking toward the huge hole in the wall.

"It's not like she was going to be executed…so why?" Matsumoto asked. "There's only one reason…Matsumoto."

I have to go after her; before…she makes her move!

"Go back without me, I'm going to save Hinamori."

Soon I left the 5th division's station.

Hinamori…don't rush into this…

Damnit…it's too late she really is in the middle now…!

Damnit!

Hime…get the hell butterfly and return….hurry!!

Her target is Ichimaru…so…if I take him out before her…then she will not have to have blood cover her hands; No…I will not let blood cover her hands.

Soon I found Ichimaru walking with his vice captain. "I knew I'd find the two of you together."

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Kira whispered.

"It's just like I thought. Only Kira's cell had been unlocked from the outside. If you wanted to let him go secretly, don't you think that was a bit careless, Ichimaru?!" I asked him. "Well, well, aren't you puttin' a strange spin on things? I did it that way on _Purpose _so you'd know." Ichimaru told me. "I'm glad I got here before Hinamori." I took hold of my zanpakutou. "Before she gets here, I'm going to kill you." I told him.

As I was about to pull my zanpakutou off my back Hinamori jumped down in front of me, "Hinamori?!" I asked. "Finally…I found you, so this is where you've been." Hinamori said looking toward Ichimaru.

"Stop Hinamori! You're no match for him! Leave it to me and stand back!" I yelled; Hinamori then quickly turned toward me; she pointed her zanpakutou toward me, "Hinamori?" I asked.

"Captain Aizen's…Murderer!"

I gasped at her.

W-what?!

_In Hueco Mundo…._

"Wowww…there's a lot of hollows here!" Nabu cried.

"Idiot…that's a bad thing!" Marduk growled.

"It's not surprising…this is they're world after all…" Nergal told the two; they nodded to her.

Hime sighed looking around the area. "Hime-sama? Is everything alright? You been very quiet even for you." Istar asked out of worry. "It's not a big deal. But I see…my worries are true seeing this place. Souls that are killed in battle are being summoned her by something." She whispered as she shook her head.

"Summon? By what?" Nabu asked jumping up and down. "Idiot! That's what we are here…to find out! Did you forget?" Marduk asked hitting the blue hair girl over the head. "Ouch! Ahhhh! Hime-chan!! Marduk being means againnnnn!" She cried.

"Shut up fool! Why would she care?"

"Because hime-chan is nicer then you!!"

"What?"

The two started to glare at each other.

"Shut up both of you!" Nergal yelled.

The two quickly stopped looking toward the red head. "Your fighting isn't helping, hime-sama. We came here to help not be in the way!" Nergal yelled. "Nergal you don't have to say it like…that…" Istar whispered. "Why not? I was telling the truth! I am getting sick of their fighting! They act like spoiled little…" Nergal started to say as a hell butterfly appeared in front of her.

"What?"

"Hell butterfly…?" Istar asked holding it into her hand. "What does it say…Istar?" Hime asked. "It's from the captain of the 10th division, my lady." Istar told her. "And…?" Hime asked. "Believe it or not. Much trouble is in…soul society as of late. Kuchiki Rukia has been sentenced to death in 14 days when he sent this message but…also…it's unbelievable. But…ryoka have broken into the soul society." Istar told her.

"…what a ryoka?" Nabu asked.

"Idiot! They are humans with stronger Reiatsu then normal humans!" Marduk told her.

"….humans…? They got into the soul society in one piece? It's unbelievable…" Nergal couldn't believe it.

"…." Hime slowly shook her head.

"Hime?" Istar asked as the hell butterfly disappeared. "We must return, now." She told the four. "…what? But we haven't finished are work here, didn't you wish too…?" Istar started to ask as another hell butterfly appeared. "another?" Istar asked taking the second one.

"…who is it from?" Hime asked.

"…the vice captain of the 10th division. Matsumoto Rangiku…" She told her listening to the hell butterfly. "WHAT?!"

"…Istar?" Nabu asked.

"…what is it?"

"…C-Captain of the 5th division has been murdered."

"Fuck…but how?"

"…rukia going to be killed in 14 days…and Aizen was murdered…did they say who?" Hime asked. "No. the killed is unknown." Istar told her as the hell butterfly disappeared.

"Unknown…?"

"….SHIT!...he started! We return this second!" hime yelled making a doorway before her. "Hime? What's wrong?" Marduk asked.

"Aizen…he has made his move!" Hime yelled. "What are you talking about? We got just a message he was killed!" Nergal told her.

"It's not real. He's alive. I know he is…!" hime yelled as the doorway opened in front of her. "Hime-sama! Please claim down!" Istar yelled taking a hold of her hand.

Her eyes quickly turned black; "…a vision?" Nergal asked. "…at a time like this…it can't be good…" Marduk whispered.

"_Thank you, Hinamori-kun." Aizen told her holding her close. "I'm so glad to have you in my squad. Thank you, Hinamori-kun." Hinamori didn't say a word to him._

"_Truly, thank you."_

"_Goodbye." Aizen whispered as he stabbed her._

_She felt something and quickly looked down at a sword pointed in toward her covered in blood, "What is this…" She slowly turned the blood covering the sword, "what is this…?" She asked as she slowly looked up toward her captain._

_He quickly pulled out his sword and she fell to the ground. "Let's go, Gin."_

"_Yes, Captain Aizen." Soon the two captains met Hitsugaya outside._

"_Howdy, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen spoke up._

"_Aizen?!" he asked. "What the…Are you really Aizen?"_

"_Although, your return was much earlier than expected, Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said looking toward Ichimaru. "Sorry. Seems like Izuru's diversion wasn't good 'nought." Ichimaru told him._

"_What…What the hell are the two of you talking about?!"_

"_What are we talking about? Just some Strategy. Division of the Enemy's forces is the first step of battle strategy, isn't it?" Aizen asked._

"_Enemy?!" Hitsugaya asked he quickly looked around the area. "Where is Hinamori?!"_

"_Well, where could she be…"_

_Hitsugaya quickly dashed pass the two into a room; to find hinamori blood covered body lying on the floor."Hina…mori…" _

"_Too bad. You've found her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I suppose I should have at least ground her to dust so you wouldn't find her." _

_Hitsugaya quickly took hold of his zanpakutou as the surrounding area was destroyed, "Bankai…" He whispered; ice quickly surrounded him and ice wings appeared on his back. "Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!" He yelled._

_Hitsugaya quickly turned the captain to ice but somehow he moved within his ice, "What?" he asked as he was quickly stabbed from behind, "That's…Impossible…" Hitsugaya whispered._

"_Remember this Hitsugaya-kun wishing to protect them both will only make you lose them both. You cannot protect them; not at all. But don't worry…hime-sama will soon follow you and hinamori-kun." Aizen grinned staring up._

"_What a nice view." Aizen whispered as hitsugaya quickly fell to the ground and his bankai disappeared."It's not the season, but…seeing ice this time of year isn't bad." Aizen whispered walking pass the falling body of hitsugaya._

Hime quickly shook her hand free from Istar. "Hime-sama?" Istar asked.

"No…NO! Momo-chan…Toushirou!" She yelled running into the doorway. "…what?" Nergal asked.

"Follow her at once!" Istar ordered as the four quickly hurried after the spirit hime.

"…did the vision scary her this much?" Marduk wondered out loud.

"Why did she say Mo-chan of the 5th division? And Tou-chan of the 10th?" Nabu asked. "…she had a vision of them most likely. But…don't lose her!" Istar yelled as the four element guards tried their best to keep up with the spirit hime-sama.

"…Hinamori…Toushirou…I will let it happen!!" she yelled.

"Why him?" Hinamori asked me. "I know everything now…from this letter the captain left me." Hinamori told me.

_Hinamori-kun,_

_The true goal of this execution is not to kill Kuchiki Rukia. This execution was devised so that it in itself, could steal a certain item._

_That true goal is…the Soukyoku._

_The Soukyoku, whose seal is broken only during executions, is said to possess the destruction power of 1,000,000 zanpakutou in its blade. In its cross, it is said to possess the defensive power to deflect an equal number of zanpakutou._

_Furthermore, when crucifying and piercing a shingami, its power is said to momentarily swell to dozens of times greater than normal._

_The person who this execution is plotting to use that power to destroy not only the court of pure souls, but the whole of soul society; And the name of the despicable individual plotting this is…Hitsugaya Toushirou._

"The name of the person plotting this is…**Hitsugaya Toushirou**…" Hinamori told me.

I stared at her.

She couldn't really believe that right?

She…she couldn't…

"And the letter continues to say…" Hinamori whispered.

_Tonight, I have called him out to the eastern great sacred wall. I must stop his plot no matter what the cost._

_If he will not stand down, I am prepared to cross blades. However, If I should die, Hinamori-kun could you find it in your heart to carry out my last will and defeat him? That is my final wish; not as the captain of 5__th__ division but as an ordinary man. I beg of you…_

Hinamori cried as tears ran down her face. "Hina…mori…" I whispered as hinamori let out a scream holding her zanpakutou over her head. I quickly moved backwards. "Fool! Think carefully! If he dies, he wants you to fight in his place?! Do you really think Aizen would say that?! The Aizen I knew…was neither an idiot who'd go alone to a fight he had no chance to win, nor a coward who'd make his subordinates clean up this mess!" I yelled to her.

"But!" She yelled shaking her head. "But that's what the letter said! That was Captain Aizen's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it either! But that's what Captain Aizen said!" She yelled trying to hit me with her zanpakutou but I quickly step backward again. "I…I…don't know what…to do anymore…" She cried.

Hinamori…you really did love him…didn't you? I wondered.

"Whitey-chan…" She was shaking holding her zanpakutou.

"Hinamori…" I whispered to her again. She quickly came at me again.

Shit…she can't think straight.

I quickly jumped up into the air. "This is, no good…she's so confused she can't judge right from wrong. But…there's no way Aizen would write a letter like that. Someone forged Aizen's letter! To make Hinamori and I eliminate each other." I quickly looked down toward Ichimaru.

He was…grinning?!

"So that's it…this too…this was all your doing, too…ICHIMARU?!" I yelled flying toward him. I quickly grabbed a hold of my zanpakutou as Hinamori appeared in front of me again.

SHIT!

I quickly pushed her aside; she quickly hit the ground hard. After I landed on the ground I looked toward her. "Hinamori?!" I yelled.

Did I…Did I see Blood?!

"My, oh my. That's awfully mean o' ya, 10th captain-san. Y' ain't got to hit so hard on a girl hurting so bad she done forgot herself." I felt my hand shake at my side, "Ichimaru…" I whispered. "What is your goal?" I asked him.

_I'll never forget…what you said after that… "You ain't never gon' change. It's the last alarm you gon' hear, might as well take yo' time and listen. Pretty soon, you won't never hear it again." Ichimaru grinned._

"Aizen wasn't enough for you? You have to make Hinamori suffer like this too…driving her crazy until she cluthes her sword so tightly that blood oozes out…"

"Well now, whatever are you talkin' 'bout?" Ichimaru asked.

"I thought I told you…"I told him as my reiatsu started to surround me, "If you made Hinamori spill blood, I'd kill you!" I yelled taking my zanpakutou off my back. "That ain't good." Ichimaru held his hand on his zanpakutou as well. "If you pull yo' sword on me in a place like this, I'll just have to stop ya, won't I?" Ichimaru asked as his reiatsu surrounded himself as well.

_I was wrong. The dangerous one wasn't Aizen…but Ichimaru._

_To try to get myself and Hinamori to take each other out; it is clear who is the dangerous one. _

_But…I will kill him to save…Hinamori!_


	12. Captain vs Captain? Protect Hinamori!

**Chapter 11: Captain vs. Captain? Protect Hinamori!**

Ichimaru…

I glared at him holding my zanpakutou over my shoulder.

"C-Captain Ichimaru…" Kira whispered to him.

"Stay back, Izuru. Ya don' wanna dies, do ya?" Ichimaru asked him.

"Don't be stupid. Just staying back isn't good enough. Freaking disappear Kira!" I yelled holding my zanpakutou pointed out to my side. "Even after you can't see us, keep on going. If you're within twelve kilometers in any direction, I'm not certain I won't kill you unintentionally!" I yelled as I jumped at Ichimaru.

He quickly moved backwards; I quickly when after him. I tried to lash him with my zanpakutou but he quickly dodged it easily.

He jumped into the air and I soon followed him. He held his zanpakutou before him as I hit his sword over and over again.

He pushed me backward and slowly I landed back on the ground; he then tried to strike me with his zanpakutou but quickly I jumped backward. He cut the wooden floor and sent the broken pieces toward me.

I quickly covered my face.

"I see an opening!" He came at me again.

Quickly I jumped on the top of zanpakutou trying to strike him again. He quickly jumped backward; putting big space in the middle of us. "'his brings back memories don' it?" Ichimaru asked. "Bastard!" I growled.

This bastard and Aizen…had tried to kill hime yeas ago…

_Flashback…_

"…_not going to tell me? I will find out one way or another, hime-sama." Aizen nodded as another man appeared behind her. "What?" She asked turning quickly. "Hehe…Sara-hime…it so unlike you to let your guard down…" Ichimaru whispered to her._

"_You bastards!!" She yelled trying to block they're zanpakutous. She slowly fell to her knees. "You're in the way…hime-sama. You must be deal with now. Before you become a bigger problem…" Aizen told her. "Then you, bastards did kill them! How dare you hurt my shinigamis!!" She yelled._

"_You never did trust us. You always dislike us, even before we made Captain." Ichimaru told her. "Dislike you? No! I hate you both! You backstabbers!!" She yelled in Angier as her zanpakutou was thrown away._

"_Sa-san!!"_

"_Now what will you do…Hime-sama?"_

"_Poor Sara-hime without her zanpakutou cannot fight back!" She glared at the two of them. "Die!" Aizen told her holding his zanpakutou over his head._

_I quickly pulled out my zanapakutou, "NO!!" I yelled._

_All eyes quickly snapped toward me, "Toushirou!!" Sara screamed. "Ah? The genius is here? Even better…Ichimaru…" Aizen whispered._

"_You always give me the dirty work. But…fine fine." Ichimaru pulled out his zanpakutou walking toward me. "Sorry kid…but you just gotta die." He told me as he held his zanpakutou over his head._

"_Toushirou…no!" She yelled._

_They had planned to kill her back then. But when I showed up they planned to take me out as well._

"_Die!"_

_And…she saved me back then._

"_**Santen Kesshun**__!!" Sara's voice yelled as a shield appeared before me. "What?" Ichimaru asked as it blocked his zanpakutou. "So…you do have god's power…don't you hime-sama?" Aizen asked._

_I first learned of her powers that day as well._

_God's power as Aizen called it. But its true name was…the shun shun rika. But to this day I have only seen her use the shield to protect. _

_I look toward her; she was breathing heavy. "H-Hime…" I whispered._

"_Useless…" Aizen said, pushing her to the ground and holding her still. "Stop! Get your dirty hands off me!" She screamed._

"_**Bakudou 61: Rukujyoukourou-Luminous Prison of 6 bars!" **__Aizen yelled._

"_You knew…that one?" She asked._

"…_Now you can't protect the genius anymore…"_

_The shield before me slowly was disappearing._

_No…what…what can I do?_

_**Call my name…**_

_What?_

_**Call my name and I will aid you, kid…**_

"_Hyourinmaru…" I whispered as Ice started to surround the area. "What?" Ichimaru asked. _

"_Souten ni Zase…Hyourinmaru!!" I yelled as I created a dragon before me. "No…way…" Ichimaru whispered as I thrown the dragon toward him._

_On that day…not only did I save hime's life. _

_But also…I…I learned my shikai._

_Because someone close to me had been in danger…it pushed me to move forward._

_And…I found a new reason to be a shinigami; at first I wanted to become one to follow my childhood friend, Hinamori Momo. But…now I had a new reason._

_I wanted to be useful to…ane-one-san._

_I wanted to help her anyway I could; and at that time…I believe I started…to feel different toward her._

_End of flash back…_

Ichimaru grinned toward me. "That's 10th squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou fer ya. Truly the incarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come a long once, every several centuries. Too close, too close." Ichimaru smirked to himself.

This bastard…first Hime…and now Hinamori…If this bastard thinks…I'm stopping he has another thing coming!

I held my zanpakutou in both hands staring toward him as my reiatsu surrounded me again. "So you're serious."

I glared toward him.

"Incredible…such Reiatsu force…at this rate…"

"Let's go!" I yelled as I ran toward Ichimaru and he ran toward me.

We quickly cross paths running past each other. Soon Ichimaru stopped in this tracks finding part of his robe cut up.

I quickly came at him again; only to be blocked by his zanpakutou; and again, again, again.

Ichimaru then threw part of his cut robe at me; I quickly threw it side as he came at me full-force with his zanpakutou.

I was slowly backing up as I tried to keep blocking his zanpakutou, "How's it feel, 10th Captain-san…to be cornered?" He asked me. I quickly used the chains at the end of my zanpakutou to stop him death in his tracks; then I jumped over him. He quickly pulled his zanpakutou free. "Oh, I see. I shouldn'a underestimated…Hitsugaya Toushirou. Guess that's why they say no use regrettin' yer mistake."

I sighed.

"No, not yet. Your real regret hasn't even begun yet." I told him as my eyes started to glow. "For having made me this serious…regret as much as you damn well please!" I yelled as I jumped toward him.

I held my zanpakutou over my head as Ice started to come out from it, "Souten ni Zase…!" I yelled as a dragon of Ice formed around me. "Hyourinmaru!!" I yelled.

"It creates a dragon of water and Ice from overflowing Reiatsu force…and…even controls the weather." Kira whispered staring up at the sky. "This my first time seeing it…This is Captain Hitsugaya's…the most powerful Ice-snow type zanpakutou…" Kira stared in shock.

"Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as I sent the dragon toward Ichimaru. Ichimaru and Kira quickly moved after the attack, "What a volume of water! What speed! I couldn't avoi…" Kira started to say as Ice started to cover his Arms.

He was quickly thrown to the ground.

I quickly threw the dragon toward Ichimaru again. Ichimaru quickly used his zanpakutou destroying the dragon; but as he did one of his arms' quickly turned to ice. I used that time to throw the chain around his frozen arm. He slowly looked toward me.

"Captain!" Kira cried.

"It's over, Ichimaru!" I told him.

"Ikorose, Shinsou." He quickly said as his zanpakutou came flying toward me; I quickly ducked dodging the blade. "Sure you wanna dodge that?" He asked me. "That's girl is gonna die." He told me.

I quickly looked behind me to see the blade going right for Hinamori, "Hinamori!!" I yelled.

Matsumoto quickly appeared in front of her blocking Ichimaru's blade.

"Matsumoto…"

"My deepest apologies. I tried to return to the squad building as you ordered, but sensing Hyourimaru's reiatsu force, I had to come back." She told me. "Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru. If you do not withdraw I will be your opponent from here on." She told him.

Ichimaru slowly grinned as he withdrew his zanpakutou; slowly the ice around started to disappear.

"Izuru…come." Ichimaru ordered before disappearing.

"H…Hai…" Kira said following his Captain.

Matsumoto sighed as she put her zanpakutou away. I quickly ran over to her and Hinamori.

…Thank god, she came when she did.

"Captain…I'm sorry…for not following orders…"

"It's fine. Let's hurry back to the 10th division and treat you and Hinamori." I told her.

"Hai, Captain…"

Soon, the two of us stood over a bed where Hinamori was resting, "If you hadn't come…Hinamori would be dead. Thank you, Matsumoto." I whispered to her.

"Not at all." Matsumoto started to rub her arms a bit.

_That letter from Aizen…how much of it was a altered…_

_The power of the Soukyoku to be released for Kuchiki Rukia's execution…plotting the destruction of soul society using that power…_

_Was that part real?_

_If it was real…if that is that bastard Ichimaru's plan…_

_I…_

I watched a hell butterfly fly pass me. "A hell butterfly?" Matsumoto asked as it landed on her finger.

"Reporting all Captains and Vice Captains. There has been a change regarding the date of execution of death row inmate Kuchiki Rukia. Enforcement of sentence will be twenty-nine hours from now. This is the final judgment. There will be no further change in date. That is all." The hell butterfly then disappeared after that.

Shit…moving it up so much?

Was he trying to finish up his plan?

I quickly left the room, "Captain…" Matsumoto cried following me out of the room.

"The execution and the associated release of the soukyoku…if that is Ichimaru's aim then I can't sit by and let this execution go on." I told her.

She gasped at me.

Follow me, Matsumoto. We're gonna stop this execution." I told her making my way down the hallway.

"Hai, captain!" Matsumoto yelled hurrying after me.

_This execution…if this was all part of Ichimaru's plans…then I would stop it._

_And if saving Kuchiki Rukia was part of it then so be it._

_If his goal really is the Soukyoku's then this execution must be stopped no matter what!_


	13. Answers with more Questions

You know what? I have never said this but…I don't own bleach and all that bleh!

**Chapter 12: Answers with more Questions**

I and Matsumoto stood outside the 10th division building as a blue light was seen from the hill.

"It's begun…we've gotta hurry, Matusmoto!"

"Hai, sir!"

The two of us quickly started on our way; there wasn't much time left.

There was only one place to go to stop the execution.

Office 46.

They are offices of officers who hold true to the laws in the soul's society; aside from them only one other person could stop the execution.

Hime.

But with her not in the soul society…this is the last place to turn too.

We both quickly stopped at the gate.

Something wasn't right…where are the security guards? Normally there are only two guards even at the outer door.

"The gate security personnel aren't here…" Matsumoto whispered looking around.

She knew it as well; something was wrong.

"That's strange." I said as I pushed on the door. It was unlocked as well. We both looked at each other.

What the hell…is going on?

Slowly the outer door opened.

No guards we're seen on the bridge to the inner door as well. Slowly the two of us made are way to the inner door across the bridge. "No Security here either…"

I waved my hand in front of the door. "This one is locked from the inside." I told Matsumoto. Matsumoto nodded to me and stepped back, "This is 10th squad Captain, Hitsugaya. I want permission to enter the central office of forty-six for an urgent audience." I yelled.

Soon after that bars covered the door. "The emergency defense lock is working." Matsumoto said staring toward the door. "This is getting stranger and stranger. What the hell is going on…" I wondered out loud.

"What should we do?" Matusmoto asked.

"No choice." I said as I took hold of my zanpakutou; "Get back." I told Matsumoto.

"Don't tell me…"

I quickly cut at the bar covering the door; soon the door caved in making a hole. "That's the door of the central office of forty-six you know! Doing this…" Matsumoto started to say.

No alarm when off; not even a small sound. So…what could that mean?

"The alarm isn't sounding…"

"What?"

"Even though I busted, the door open the alarm isn't sounding. Someone took out the gate guards and walked right in here. Then that person locked the door and made it so the alarm wouldn't sound if people like us came." I told her.

But…why would anyone want to get in the central office for?

It didn't add up.

"So that is wouldn't attract attention?" Matsumoto asked.

The two of us quickly ran inside; and made are way down the stairs to the meeting room.

Where we found something. But not the something we had been looking for.

"What the hell is this…what's going on?!" I asked staring into the room before me.

_The central office of forty-six…consisting of forty sages gathered from all over soul society and six judges…soul society's highest judicial body._

_Whether in the soul society or the living world, crimes and offenses committed by shinigamis are all judged here._

_If it's decided that force is necessary for the enforcement, of their judgment orders are sent to each of the enforcement divisions: The secret mobile corps, the kidou magic syndicate, or the thirteen court guardian squads._

_And once a judgment is delivered even Captains are not permitted to raise objections._

_That…is the office of forty-six._

It was hard to believe what I saw before me; in the office of forty-six.

It…It's…

All the people within…had been killed.

The color of red was seen all around the room; red blood everywhere…

I walked up to one of the tables and touched the blood; it wasn't wet…the blood was dry.

"The blood has dried up…enough to turn black and crumble. That means they weren't killed today or yesterday…when were they killed?!" I wondered staring at the dried up blood.

_After Abarai was defeated and special wartime ordered were issued, this central understand assembly hall went into complete isolation, and…no one was allowed to approach._

_Until we forcibly broke through today all the defensive walls had remained closed…and there were no traces of any intruders. In other words, they were killed before that._

_And all the decisions of the office of forty-six commutated to use since then have been…_

"…Fakes?!" I wondered.

Who did it…Ichimaru?

Something as huge as this by himself?! Does that mean he had an accomplice?

"I thought you would come, Captain Hitsugaya."

I quickly looked up at the door way to find Kira standing there, "Kira! Don't tell me _you _did this!" He didn't say a word as he left the doorway. "Let's follow him, Matsumoto!" I yelled.

"Yes, sir!"

The two of us quickly ran after him. We saw him quickly run up the stairs toward the center door. We kept on following him; soon we made our way outside as we followed him.

I saw him looking back; it was like he was making sure we're following him.

"Stop, Kira!" I yelled to him as I followed him across the roof tops. "Answer my question! Are you the one who slaughted the office of forty-six?!" I asked.

"No. I just had the door unlocked and was let in to that underground assembly hall." Kira told me. "Was let in?! By who?!" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? By the office of forty-six." He told me.

"Are you trying to screw with me?! What about the seal?!"

"More importantly, are you sure about this, Captain Hitsugaya? Rather than chasing me, you really should protect Hinamori-kun." I gasped at him, "The hell're you talking about?! Right now, Hinamori's-…" I started to say. "…Not in the 10th squad building anymore."

…What? Sense…then?!

"Captain Hitsugaya, you set a barrio on the room Hinamori-kun was sleeping in, did you not?" Kira asked.

How…how did he know that?!

"A high-grade barrier that reflects attack from outside, kyoumon. So you felt it was safe to leave Hinamori-kun. But that barrier can actually be broken quite easily from the inside." Kira plainly told me.

Was…was Kira trying to warn me of something?

"Hinamori-kun is a master of Kidou, breaking barriers is no trouble for her. Even moving around with her spirit force completely, hidden…is no trouble. Didn't you notice? Hinamori-kun was, following behind you the whole time."

No…that would mean…she was still at…office of forty-six?!

"Matsumoto can I leave this to you?"

"By all means."

I quickly ran pass Matsumoto and hurried my way back; leaving Matsumoto to deal with Kira.

Soon kira stopped in his tracks and so did Matsumoto, "What? Given up on running?" Matsumoto asked him. "If I'm not mistaken…you, don't know, do you Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

"About what?"

"My Zanpakutou's ability."

"Well _you _don't tell anyone that kinda stuff."

"That's not true. I think my old classmates, Hinamori-kun and Abarai-kun, know. But…" Kira said pulling his zanpakutou out. "I don't mind. I'll tell you Matsumoto-san."

"**Omote wo Agero, Wasbisuke!" **Kira quickly said as his zanpakutou started to change shape.

"You…" Matsumoto quickly pulled out her zanpakutou blocking his zanpakutou with her own. "Good reflexes."

"Who d'you think you are?! You're crazy!" Matsumoto yelled blocking his sword again. "Kira, I don't know what Gin told you, but…" Matsumoto started to say. "How many times did you block my sword just now?" Kira asked.

"Eh?" Matsumoto's zanpakutou quickly became heavier, and hit the roof top. "It doubles the weight of whatever it cuts. Cut twice, and it doubles again. Cut three times, and it doubles yet again. Then the slashed opponents give out under the weight, and without fail, they fall prostrate to the ground and drop their heads as if apologizing, Hence _Wabisuke_." Kira told her.

"If you weren't counting, I will tell you. If a zanpakutou is 0.8kg, multiplying that by 2 to the 7th makes…102.4kg. It's not a weight that can be carried while running." Matsumoto grinned toward Kira, "So what? If I can't carry it, I can just not carry it." She held her zanpakutou tightly with both hands.

"**Unare, Haineko!" **Matsumoto yelled as the blade of her zanpakutou disappeared.

_Back in the office forty-six…_

Hinamori stood in shock as she stared into the room. "What?...is this…the central office of forty-six is…dead…all of them…whitey-chan was shocked…Kira-kun was here…Whitey-chan went after him…what's going on…If whitey-chan is the one who killed Captain Aizen; then he must be the one who did this too, but…so…so the one who did this is…Kira-kun?" Hinamori wondered out loud.

"Then whitey-chan is…Captain Aizen is…"

Stood Captain Ichimaru stop behind Hinamori. "Welcome Hinamori-chan." He whispered to her. She slowly looked behind her at the captain, "Captain Ichimaru…"

"Come wit' me." He told her and started to walk away; soon Hinamori followed after him.

"Hinamori!" I yelled running back toward the building.

Soon Ichimaru led the young vice captain to the living area of office forty-six. "This is…the purewood towers…the residence area of the office of forty-six why did you bring me to a place like this? Captain Ichimaru?" She asked. "You ever come here b'fore Hinamori-chan?" Ichimaru asked her.

"How could I…isn't this a completely forbidden area? This is my first time even seeing it."

"There's someone I want ya to meet."

"To meet? With me?" She asked.

"S'right."

"But…"

"Go on, have a look behind ya." Ichimaru told her. "Behind?" She asked as she slowly looked behind herself. She stared in shock to find her Captain standing there alive, "Captain Aizen…" She cried.

"Long time no see, Hinamori-kun."

"Is that really you, Captain Aizen?" She asked. "You were supposed to have passed away…" She slowly started to walk toward him. "I'm alive, as you can see."

"Captain Aizen…Captain Aizen!" She cried grabbing a hold of him. "I…Captain Aizen…"

"I'm sorry. I must have worried you." Aizen whispered as he started to pat her head. She quickly begin to cry as she cling onto him; slowly Aizen put his arms around his vice captain. "You've lost some weight. I'm really sorry…that I ended up hurting you this much." He whispered to her.

Hinamori quickly shook her head. "But I think you'll understand. There was no one but you. There was something I needed to do, so I had to fake my death and you…" He stated to explain to her. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore. Just the face that you're alive, I don't need any more else…" She told him.

"Thank you, Hinamori-kun. I'm so glad to have you in my squad. Thank you, Hinamori-kun. Truly, thank you." Aizen whispered to her as he looked up toward Ichimaru. "Goodbye." Aizen whispered as he stabbed her with his zanpakutou. Slowly she looked downward; she saw blood covering his zanpakutou.

"What is this…" slowly she touched the blood covering the blade."What is this?" She asked as she looked up toward her captain. He quickly pulled out his blade and she fell to the ground.

"Let's go, Gin."

"Yes, Captain Aizen."

The two slowly left the room; leaving the bleeding girl behind.

I quickly ran into the main room of the living area of office forty-six. "Howdy, Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said waving toward me.

"Aizen?!" I asked.

_At that point in time…I never thought he was still alive; that thought had never crossed my mind._

_But later I found out this was all part of his plan; using Ichimaru to act outside; Using Hinamori against me hoping the two of us would take each other out._

_It was all part of his master plan._

_But the thing was…this was only part of his true plan._


	14. No longer needed Fallen Unbreakable Ice!

I had two chapters done as you can tell. That's why I posted so quickly. And we are finally to more fluffish in the next chapters to come. It took some time. Didn't it? And don't worry it will be some with hinamori as well. But will not be that much with her sense she kinda…out of it now.

**Chapter 13: No longer needed! Fallen Unbreakable Ice!**

Aizen was standing there beside, Ichimaru. And…I didn't know what to think.

How the hell could he be standing before me?

"Aizen?! What the…are you really Aizen?" I asked not really believing my eyes. "Of course. As you can see, I'm the real thing. Although your return was much earlier than expected, Captain Hitsugaya." Aizen said looking toward Ichimaru.

"Sorry. Seem like Izuru's diversion wasn't good 'nough." Ichimaru apologied.

…? What the hell were they talking about?!

"What…What the hell are the two of you talking about?!" I asked them. "What are we talking about? Just some strategy. Division of the enemy's forces is the first step of battle strategy, isn't it?" Aizen asked.

"Enemy?!" I asked quickly looking around.

At that point they're masks had fallen off. They're true faces were showing now; and it appears…I was wrong; Aizen and Ichimaru are both the dangerous ones.

But…where was she?!

_I dreamed I was missing…_

"Where is Hinamori?!" I asked.

"Well, where could she be…?" Aizen asked smiling.

I then felt it…it was weak but I felt her reiatsu coming from the room behind the two; I quickly raved pass the two of them.

_You were so scared…_

I soon stopped in my tracks at the body lying on the floor; she was covered in blood. "Hina…mori…" I whispered staring down at her.

"_Toushirou…please look after Momo-chan. I fear she could be pushed into the middle if something happens."_

_Damnit…she had been right…_

"_I understand. Don't worry I'll protect, Hinamori." I had told her._

"_You promise?" She asked._

"_Of course I do." I couldn't keep that promise no matter how hard I tried._

_And…I couldn't protect her heart as well._

_I…I…truly failed and broke my promise to you._

_I'm sorry._

_But no one would listen…_

"Too bad. You're found her." Aizen's voice said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I suppose I should have at least ground her to dust so you wouldn't find her."

I felt my hand quickly shake at my side, "Aizen…Ichimaru…Since when were you accomplices?" I asked them, "Since before you faked your death?" I asked.

"From the beginning of course. Since I became Captain, I never once considered anyone but him my Vice captain." Aizen told me.

So sense…years ago…when they tried to kill…?!

_Cause no one else cared…_

"So then, up until now, Hinamori, Me, your subordinates every other shinigami, everyone, you've been deciving us all?!" I asked turning toward him. "I never intended to deceive. It's just…that not one of you comprehended…oh aside from _Hime-sama…_I guess." Aizen grinned.

"Only she knew my true nature. That is why…_she must be deal_ with."

Then…she knew from the beginning…he may?

"_You're in the way…Hime-sama you must be deal with now, before you become a bigger problem…"_

She knew along…how Aizen truly was under his mask.

_After my dreaming…I woke with this fear…_

"Didn't comprehend…Hinamori…Hinamori looked up to you, and joined the thirteen squads just to be closed to you. She seriously worked herself to death so she could be useful to you…and finally became your Vice Captain!" I yelled.

"I know. There's no one so easy to control as someone who admires you. That's why I pressed to have her as my subordinate." Aizen told me.

I couldn't believe…it he was really saying things like this.

"This is a good opportunity. There's something you should remember, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion farthest from comprehension." He told me.

_What am I leaving…when I'm done here…_

I couldn't take it anymore.

I quickly took a hold of my zanpakutou; and the surrounding area quickly covered in Ice. "**Bankai**!" I yelled; ice quickly surrounded me and Ice wings appeared on my back. "**Dai Guren Hyourinmaru**!" I yelled.

As I sent attack toward Aizen; he quickly jumped over me and landed a bit away from me, "Aizen, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't use overly strong words. It'll make you look weak."

_So if your asking me…I want you to know…_

I quickly when flying toward him stabbing him with my zanpakutou; he quickly turned to ice. But somehow he moved within the ice, "What?" I asked as I was stabbed from behind. The Ice wings on my back quickly fell to the ground, "That's…impossible…" I whispered.

"Remember this Hitsugaya-kun wishing to protect them both will only make you lose them both. You cannot protect them; not at all. But don't worry…Hime-sama will soon follow you and Hinamori-kun." Aizen grinned as I slowly fell to the ground.

"What a nice view." Aizen whispered. "It's not the season but…seeing Ice this time of year isn't bad." Aizen whispered walking pass the fallen body of Hitsugaya.

_When my time comes…forget the wrong that I've done…_

_Help me leave behind some…reasons to be missed…_

Slowly Aizen started walking toward Ichimaru; until he heard a voice, "Captain Aizen. No, I suppose I should not call you _Captain _any longer." Unohana said standing beside her Vice Captain. "Perpetrator of high treason, Aizen Sousuke."

"How do you do, Captain Unohana? I was thinking if you were going to come it would be soon. Did you know I was here right away?" Aizen asked.

"In the court of pure souls, the purewood towers residence is the one area where entry is completely forbidden no matter what the reason, if you went to the trouble of creating such an elaborate corpse figure as that to hide yourself, your destinatation would be the one place in the court most difficult to be found in: nowhere else but here." Unohana slowly shook her head.

_And don't resent me…and when your feeling empty…_

"Close. You're deduced well, but you have two mistakes. First of all, I didn't come here to hide myself. And the other, this isn't a corpse figure." He said holding the body up. The two looked at him in shock, "Wh-When did he…" Koutestu started to ask. "When did I?" Aizen asked.

"I've been holding this the whole time. Only, until this very moment I just haven't decided to show you that."

"W-What does that…" Koutestu started to ask again.

"You'll know very soon. Here, I'll undo it." Aizen told the two.

"**Kudakeru, Kyouka Suigetsu!" **Aizen yelled as the body disappeared; and he stood there holding his zanpakutou.

He slowly dropped the zanpakutou to the ground, "My zanpakutou's kyouka suigetsu's ability is complete hypnosis." Aizen told the two. "Complete…Hypnosis?" Kuotestu asked.

_Keep me in you're memory…leave out all the rest…_

"But you said kyouka suigetsu is a flowing-water type zanpakutou and…it uses diffused reflections of fog and water streams to confuse the enemy and make them attack each other! Captain Aizen that's what you said!" She yelled as he started down the stairs before him.

"I see. So _that _is the hypnosis ceremony." Unohana spoke up. "Precisely. Complete hypnosis controls all five senses and can make the enemy mistake the appearance, shape, mass, texture, even smell of an object. In other words, it's possible to make a fly look like a dragon, or a swamp like a flower garden. And the condition for its use is to show the enemy the moment of Kyouka Suigetsu's release. Anyone who sees that even once falls completely into hypnosis from that moment…and, thereafter every time I release Kyouka Suigetsu, they become a prisoner of complete hypnosis." Aizen told Unohana.

_Leave out all the rest…don't be afraid…_

"See it even once…" Unohana wondered. "It looks like you've realized it." Aizen grinned.

Abarai stopped running staring toward the captain before him.

"That's right if you see it once, you will fall under the spell..Which mean those who cannot see cannot fell under the spell. In other words, from the beginning, Tousen Kaname has been my subordinate."

Tousen stood before Abarai blocking his path. "C-Captain Tousen! Why are you in place like this?" Abarai asked him as he pulled out a ribbon; it quickly surrounded them. "Wh-What is this?!" Abarai asked.

Ichimaru then pulled out a ribbon as well; it surrounded Aizen and himself; "Lastly let me compliment you, Although you touched it the longest for your examination, you were superb to sense even a slight in congruity about my corpse while under complete hypnosis, Captain Unohana, Farewell. I doubt we shall meet again." Aizen smiled.

Koutestu quickly pulled out her zanpakutou racing toward Aizen, "STOP!" She yelled as they disappeared.

Soon Aizen reappeared with Rukia and Captain Tousen, "What the hell's going on?!" Abarai asked looking around. "This is the Soukyoku hill?!" He asked.

"Welcome Abarai-kun." Aizen greeted him from behind.

"Captain Aizen…it can't be…Ichimaru?!"

What in the hell is going on?!

"Put down Kuchiki Rukia and step away."

"C-Captain Aizen…how are you ali…no, more importantly, what did you just say…?" Abarai asked.

"That's strange. It's not possible that you didn't hear me. I said put down Kuchiki Rukia and step away, Abarai-kun." Aizen quickly said again.

_Back in the office forty-six…_

Koutestu drew a seal on the floor.

"Heart of the south, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the west, heel of the east, Carry the wind and gather, banish the rain and disband. **Way of binding**, **Number 58. Kakushi Tsuijaku**!!" She yelled placing both hands in front of the seal. The seal quickly started to glow, "Thirty-one…Sixty-four…Eighty-three…ninety-seven…Teleportation site acquired! East 322, North 1566. It is the Soukyoku…" Koutestu told her Captain.

"Very well. Immediately locate all Captains and Vice Captains and relay the message…of everything we have learned here about Aizen sousuke and his destination." Unohana told her Vice captain.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And…send the same message to those ryoka, as well."

"Understood."

"I am counting on you. As of now, I will begin life-saving measures for Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Hinamori." Unohana slowly started to pull out her zanpakutou; but quickly stopped as a heavy wind entered the room. "…this…this reiatsu…" Unohana whispered as someone quickly appeared in front of her.

"Hime-sama!" Koutestu cried.

She didn't say a word as she stared down at the 10th division's captain blood covered body. "……"

"Hime-sama…please step back…so I can…" Unohana started to say as she quickly pulled out her zanpakutou holding it in her left hand.

The blade quickly turned white and green, "Kaze…of the holy night, disappear into the sora, Zephyr!!" She yelled as her blade disappeared from her hand and a healing light quickly covered the two young shinigamis.

"Hime-sama…" Unohana whispered.

"Hinamori…Toushirou…" Her hand quickly started to shake at her side. "…he's dead. HE'S DEAD!!" She yelled disappearing into the wind as she came.

"Hime-sama!" Unohana yelled.

She was gone just like that; like she had never been there to start with.

_I've taking my beating…I've sharing what I've been…_

Unohana nodded to herself.

She knew hime-sama abilities to heal we're strong but…she's alone couldn't save the two. "Don't worry, hime-sama…I will save them. But…but do not act careless please…" Unohana whispered to the wind.

_Angier…was something that about never took her over; it always took very much to Angier her. But when she was angry nothing could hold her back._

_Most likely …returning home to find her friends are close to death…just holding on._

_Pushing her over…_

_Yes…Angier could be a very dangerous thing._


	15. Aizen's Plan! The wind attacks

Ah, this chapter is a bit long…and Hime is finally back in the story. I know SuishoMirae was asking me when she would be. Well she is now. And finally the reason why she pushed captain hitsugaya away is told in this chapter as well. But it's a bit long as I said. But again SuishoMirae thanks for the review! I love reviews if anyone want to review it would make Naru very happy!

**Chapter 14: Aizen's Plan! The wind attacks**

Unohana quickly pulled out her zanpakutou all the way and released it to save the two young shinigamis; at the same time her vice captain drew another seal on the floor as well on her arms as she made a portal before herself, "Net of black and white, twenty-two bridges, sixty-six vestments, footprints, Distant thunder, mountain peaks, spinning around, night couching, cloudy sea; blue ranks, kill the great circle and dash across the heavens! **Way of blinding number 77. Tentei kuura**!" Koutestu yelled as lighting formed from the portal she made.

"Acquisition…Successful. _To the thirteen court Guardian squads, all squad Captain, vice Captains and acting vice Captain and ryoka lady and gentleman, this is 4th squad vice Captain, Koutestu Isane_." Koutestu voice told all.

"Sis?" A blonde shinigami wondered.

"_This is urgent. This is an Urgent message from 4__th__ squad Captain Unohana Retsu and myself, Koutestu Isane. What I am about to tell you…is all true!" _Koutestu when on telling them.

"Impossible…Aizen's…"

"You heard 'em. What do we do, old man Yama? Should we really be doing this right now?"

Matsumoto quickly ran across the roof tops, "The captain…lost?!" She wondered.

"But…he said he wouldn't do anything to Hinamori-kun…" Kira whispered.

"The office of forty-six was…massacred?!" Iba wondered.

"It can't be true…Captains have…become traitors?!" Hisagi asked.

"Tousen…"

"Did you hear, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked. "Of course, I can hear it." He answered her. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

"I'm not interested."

"Was that true just now?" Kurosaki asked. "Yeah…it could be enemy trap, too."

"No, it seems it is true. Don't you sense it Kurosaki…the reiatsu that's appeared up there?"

"Rukia…"

_Back on top of the hill…_

"What?" Aizen asked. "I refuse. That is what I said, Captain Aizen!" Abarai yelled toward the ex-captain. "I see." Ichimaru quickly placed his hand over his zanpakutou. "It's alright, Gin." Aizen told him.

Aizen slowly started toward Abarai and Rukia. "I know you're stubborn, Abarai-kun. If you don't want to leave just Kuchiki Rukia and step away, then there's no choice. We'll take your feelings into consideration, as well. You don't have to let go." Aizen told him as he placed his hand on his zanpakutou. Slowly he pulled it out, "Leave her and your arm…and step away." Aizen told him. Abarai quickly step backward as Aizen strike him with his zanpakutou; blood soon covered the ground.

"R-Renji…" Rukia cried.

"My, oh my." Aizen said looking toward Abarai; blood was covering his right arm, "you've learned to dodge quite well, haven't you, Abarai-kun? You've grown. That makes me happy. But if possible I wish you wouldn't perish much more. Stepping on an ant so as not to crush it…requires an immense amount of control, and as your former Commanding officer, I cannot beat to let you die." Aizen told him.

"Renji!"

"Keep quiet, Rukia!"

"I can't bear to let you die, my ass! Then why…did you kill Hinamori?!" Abarai asked. "She…couldn't live without me. I made her that way. Don't you think its kind of me to kill her before I go?" Aizen asked.

Abarai gasped at him.

"However, it's true that I didn't want to kill her. So I spent some time, trying to let her die fighting Kira-kun or Hitsugaya-kun. But it just didn't go very well. So I was forced to kill her myself." Aizen told the Vice Captain. "Is that so?! So Kira and Hinamori were just pawns rolling around in the palm of your hand?!" Abarai asked.

"You too, Abarai-kun."

"Fine, I damn well understand. You're not the Captain Aizen I knew anymore! I don't know what reason you got but even if I die, I won't let you have Rukia!" Abarai yelled. "I'm not the Aizen Sousuke you knew anymore, huh? Sorry, but that's an illusion, Abarai-kun. The Aizen Sousuke you knew…never existed in the first place." Aizen told him.

Abarai quickly jumped up into the air. "**Hoero, Zabimaru**!!" Abarai yelled as Zabimaru changed shape and when flying toward Aizen. "Shikai, huh?" Aizen asked his zanpakutou was blocking it. "You may have nothing else in your condition; it won't even buy you time."

"You never know!" Abarai yelled threw his zanpakutou toward Aizen again. "What an incorrigible boy." Aizen whispered stopping Abarai's blade with his hand.

"With this bare hand?!"

"I knew out of those three, you would be the most trouble, Abarai-kun." Aizen said as he cut his zanpakutou apart; blood quickly came out of his back as he fell to the ground.

"Renji!"

"It was absolute certainly, the first time I met you three, I was absolutely certain I could use you. So when you three joined the thirteen squads I had all three of you conscripted to the 5th squad immediately. And I chose the two who seemed most useful as mine and gin's subordinates. I dumped you elsewhere early, because you seemed most troublesome. It looks like my intuition was correct. This is the last time. Put Kuchiki Rukia down, and step away." Aizen told him.

"P-Please wait, Captain Aizen! I will…!"

"I refuse!" Abarai yelled.

"Renji! Renji…"

"I ain't letting go of you. No way…no way I'm letting go you dumb, fuck!" Abarai grinned."I see. That's unfortunate." Aizen whispered holding his zanpakutou high in the air. It slowly started to come down as a black blade blocked it.

"yo. What you crouchin' down for? Looks like Rukia's pretty heavy. I've come to lend ya a hand, renji!" Kurosaki told the red head. Kurosaki quickly pushed Aizen's blade back and the two boys quickly backed away, "Ichigo…" Abarai whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry. You came to help, and I…" Abarai sighed. "What the hell?" Kurosaki asked. "huh?"

"You're all torn up just from carrying Rukia? So even, just running away was too big a job for you?" Kurosaki asked. "What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who looks like he can barely stand." Abarai pointed out."What'd you say?! Is that how you talk to someone who's come to save you?!"

"Are you stupid?! I was about to say thanks!" Abarai yelled; the two slowly looked down at Rukia, "IMBECILE!!" Rukia yelled punching renji in the chin. "What, am I challenging for the new world's record in holding my breath?! Having a conversation with me pressed full strength against your chest!!" Rukia yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't think I should int'fere so I ignor'd that boy passin' by me." Ichimaru told Aizen. "Yes, it's all alright, whether the dust I have to brush away is one piece or two, there's no difference, visible to the eye." Aizen smiled. The two boys quickly looked toward the three captains, "So that's Aizen?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yeah."

"You have energy left to run away?" Kurosaki asked. "I do, but I'm gonna fight. I know you realize it, too…that it's useless to run. So I won't go as far as to say we'll beat 'em but once we somehow immobilize them, let's take our time goin' down." Abarai told the shinigami beside him. "Heh. No choice. Okay then, let's show a united front!"

"Yeah!" Abarai quickly stepped away from Kurosaki. "I can only use this technique once. But…when it hits the enemy, they'll leave an opening for sure. Use that opening." Abarai told him.

"Got it."

_This might hurt a little, but bear with it for me, Zabimaru…_

"Here we go, Zabimaru!" Abarai yelled hitting his zanpakutou into the ground. "**Higa** **Zekkou**!!" Abarai yelled as the broken pieces of his zanpakutou quickly started to float in the air; soon the pieces when flying down toward Aizen. Kurosaki then hurried toward Aizen as well. Kurosaki was about to strike him but Aizen held his finger up blocking his blade. Aizen then tapped his blade as blood quickly started to come out of his body.

"Hm? I meant to sever you from the waist down, but…too shallow I guess." Aizen slowly let go of his blade. "I-It can't be…" Abarai whispered as Kurosaki fell to the ground. "He dis…" He started to say as Aizen appeared behind him and cut him.

"D-Dammit…" He cussed falling to the ground as well; Aizen slowly made his way to Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Renji?"

"Now stand up, Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen forced her to stand up, by grabbing her by the red, collar around her neck. "Oh, that's right. Has your body lost motor control under the weight of my reiatsu?" Aizen asked her as kurosaki slowly started to move around on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

"How sad. You're still conscious? Your life force being much stronger than your skill is working against you. Give up already." Aizen told him as he put his zanpakutou away. "You kids have been more than useful. Your role is finished."

"Role?!" Kurosaki asked.

"That's right. I knew you kids would intrude from west Rukongai, so I constantly kept watch over that neighborhood…and arranged the squads' positions so that Gin could directly deal with anything that happened. Then the pure soul wall came down and inside the gate, the captain class roamed, everywhere…which meant the only remaining intrusion method, was Shiba Kuukaku's kakaku cannon and a flashy intrusion it was. Plus, those intruders were powerful enough to escape from a Captain. Whether they wanted to or not, the eyes of all shinigamis in the court focused there. In actuality, your performance after getting inside was magnificent. Thanks to you, one captain's murder ended up not raising much suspicion that made it superbly easy to move."

"W-Wait…how did you know we'd come from west Rukongai?!" Kurosaki asked.

"Strange thing to ask. Isn't it obvious? West Rukongai is Urahara Kisuke's power base. The only place you can enter by the senkai gate he creates…is west rukongai." Aizen told him. Kurosaki gave him a shocked look, "What is that look? You're his subordinates, aren't you? Didn't you come on Urahara kisuke's orders to retrieve Kuchiki Rukia?" Aizen asked.

"What the…"

"I see. It looks like you haven't been told anything. Well that's fine. This is the end. I'll explain, it to you. Do you know that Shinigami have four basic combat methods?" Aizen asked as he started to walk pulling Rukia with him. "Cutting techniques, bare handed attacks, step methods, and kidou. Those are the four. But there exists a maximum power limit for, each of those. If you master, every ability, you hit the wall for spirit power as a shinigami…and your growth stops there. In other words, that is the limit of a shinigami. In that case, is there no way to break through that and improve all abilities past the limit? There is, just one…it is the hollowization of shinigami."

"The hollowization of a shinigami…shinigamification of a hollow…by erasing the line between these two opposing beings, the result will ascend to even greater heights. In theory, it has been thought to exist since long ago. So I, too…secretly attempted various shinigamifications of hollows. Hollows that could conceal their spirit force, hollows that could destroy a zanpakutou simply by touching one and that possess the ability to merge with a shinigami. However, none worked out as well as I had expected, I as well as others, never could find the way in the end. But Urahara Kisuke…had created one. It was in object that could in an instant; erase the line between hollow and shinigami an object beyond the reality of soul society. It was called…the **Hougyoku. **It's a dangerous thing. He must have felt so too. He attempted to destroy the Hougyoku; but in the end, he couldn't find a way to destroy that which he himself had created."

"So he was forced, to choose another method. That was to place a protective barrier around the Hougyoku, itself and hide it buried deep within a soul. You understand now, don't you?" Aizen asked turning to look toward Rukia. "The hiding place he chose then…was you. Kuchiki Rukia." He told her.

She quickly gasped at him, "What…did you say?" Kurosaki asked.

"But when I found that out, it was after you had already gone missing in the living world. I gotta a hunch…that is was the work of Urahara Kisuke. In the past, he had developed a spirit substance that contained no spirit particles. Because he used that to create a faux body that was impossible to track, he was exiled from soul society. A shinigami in a faux body going missing is impossible in any other case. And there is another reason he was exiled. It's because that faux body continually decomposed the spirit power of the shinigami inside. Due to that, the shinigami inside never recovers their spirit power."

"Their connections to the faux body dulls more and more…eventually, the soul loses spirit power altogether…and they degrade from shinigami to an ordinary human soul."

"Do you understand?" He asked again. "He didn't' lend you his assistance…he was trying to completely conceal the location of the Hougyoku by turning you into a human. But thankfully, a few months later, you were seen in the living world. I immediately went to the office of forty-six and…" Aizen started so ay as the 7th squad captain appeared behind him. "AIZEN!!" He yelled quickly striking Aizen with his zanpakutou; he quickly stopped it with his hand. "It's been quite a while, since I've seen that unmasked face. What change of attitude is this Komamura-kun?" Aizen asked the Captain.

"How…can you stand there smiling Aizen?! You deceived and betrayed us all…I will never forgive that! You neither, Tousen!!" Komamura yelled; he quickly attacked Aizen with his Armor behind him; Aizen quickly jumped out of the way. Komamura stood his ground staring toward Tousen, "Tousen! If you have some kind of excuse spills it! You don't? Nothing?" He asked at the silent answer he got. "That's too bad, Tousen!" He yelled.

"Bankai!" He yelled; Aizen quickly flash step up to him. "It can't be! Aizen is still…next to Tousen." He said looking toward Tousen as the Aizen beside him started to disappear. "**Way of destruction Number 90: Kurohitsugi**." He said as a black box quickly appeared around the captain; then slowly Aizen turned away as the black box disappeared. Komamura started to bleed everywhere before falling to the ground.

_Even captain against Captain…he still couldn't lay a finger on 'em? Kurosaki wondered._

"Kyouka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis is flawless. Even if you realize it there is no method to escape it." Aizen told the fallen Captain. "A nineties level spell, incantations skipped. Scary!" Ichimaru grinned. "When d'ya get that ability to do that?" He asked. "Nah, I screwed up. I did not produce even a third of the normal destructive power. Nineties level spells, really are difficult to control." Aizen told Ichimaru, and then took Rukia from him, "Well now…I'm sorry I was in the middle of explaining to you kids, wasn't I?" Aizen asked.

"Kurosaki!" A voice yelled he looked up to see his friends coming toward them, "you guys! Stay away!" He yelled.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue cried.

"Hold up. Don't you be movin'." Ichimaru told them, they quickly started to fall to the ground.

"Inoue! Ishida!"

"Holy freakin' reiatsu force…"

"Kuchiki Rukia, when you were spotted in the living world, the very first action I took was…the massacre the office of forty-six. You all were probably told by Isane-kun…" He started to say. "…Aizen Sousuke faked his death and concealed his whereabouts. He then murdered the office of forty-six. But that is not true. When you were spotted I immediately, killed the forty-six and cast, Kyouka Suigetsu on the entire central underground assembly hall. I made it, look as though the office of forty-six was alive and continuing their meetings then one of us three always stayed in the underground assembly hall, and from then until now, we continued to act as the office of forty-six and manipulated."

"To make your arrest certain, I switched the apprehension team to those two from 6th squad. And to separate, you from humans I ordered the immediate return and destruction of your faux body. To completely evaporate your soul and retrieve the Hougyoku from inside you, I decided to use the Soukyoku to execute you. The only times we left the underground assembly hall completely empty…were the few hours surrounding each of the two squad leader meetings. I faked my death and went into hiding in the underground assembly hall immediately afterward. It was because I judged that a possibility had a sense that the execution would fail due to your efforts."

"There are only two ways to remove a foreign object directly embedded inside a soul…either by evaporating the soul acting as the outside hell with an ultra high-temperature destructive force like the soukyouku…or by somehow going directly into the soul structure and forcibly detaching it. If, by some chance the soukyoku execution were to fail, I would have to find the other way." Aizen said pulling out a metal stick. "What I needed to do that was information kept in the underground assembly hall's great corridor of spirit Documents. One piece at a time I investigated in minutes detail, every piece of Urahara Kisuke's past research. Embedding of a foreign object in a soul was a technology he developed after all." Aizen said as he pushed a button on top of the metal stick.

"I surmised therefore, that the technology to remove it must also be hiding in his past research." Aizen stared down at the metal stick as energy started to come out of it. "Yes…this is…"

Six pieces of wood quickly came out of the ground; surrounding himself and rukia. "…that…answer!" Aizen whispered as his hand turned to wood; he then stabbed rukia with his hand. Slowly he pulled out a crystal-like item from her. Rukia's body then fell to the ground as Aizen's hand started to change back. "I'm surprised. It's something this small? This is the Hougyoku…" He wondered staring at it; slowly the hole in rukia started to close up. "So the soul, itself is unharmed…magnificent technology. But unfortunately…" Aizen said as he started to lift Rukia up. "I no longer have use for you. Kill her, Gin." Aizen ordered.

"Oh well." Ichimaru said turning away from the Kyoka; he quickly pulled out his Zanpakutou. "Ikorose, Shinsou." Ichimaru quickly said as his blade when flying toward Rukia; soon after that blood was seen flying. Ichimaru looked surprised as did Kurosaki.

Rukia was no longer in Aizen's hand. She was seen in Byakuya's arms and Ichimaru's blade had pieced him, "Nii-sama…" Rukia whispered; Ichimaru slowly withdrew his blade from Byakuya as he did…blood covered the ground. "Nii-sama!" Rukia cried as he fell onto his knees. "Nii-sama, why, why did you save me?!" Rukia asked him as Aizen started toward the two of them.

He held his hand over his zanpakutou as he stare up into the sky, "Here we go, Jidanbou! Scattered bones of beasts, spire vermilion crystal, steal wheel, If moving 'tis wind, if still 'tis sky!" She yelled as she held her hand out. "The tone of clanging spears fills the empty castle! **Way of destruction number 63, Raikouhou**!!" She yelled as lightening formed within her hand as she sent the spell toward Aizen.

The two soon landed on the ground, "Sis?!"

"Jidanbou-san!"

Aizen quickly jumped backward as the captain of the 2nd squad and Yoruichi held him still, "Well isn't that quite a nostalgic face?" Aizen asked.

"Don't move. If you move even one muscle…"

"…I'll lop off your head in an instant." Soi Finished saying.

"I see." Aizen said staring at the blade against his neck.

"Kuukaku."

"Hey, Yoruichi. I had too damn much free time, so I came to check things out while I was takin' a walk." She told her.

"Damn, what a ruckus. What'm I gonna do…" Ichimaru asked himself as he held his hand up another hand took hold of it. "Huh?" Soon a blade was against his neck as well. "Don't move." Matsumoto told him. "Sorry, Cap'n Aizen. I went 'n got 'caught." Ichimaru told him; aizen slowly looked toward him, "This is it for you."

"What was that?"

"Don't you understand, Aizen…that you there have nowhere to run?" She asked; Soon all the Captains and Vice Captains appeared on the hill.

"Aizen…"

"Captain Aizen…"

"It's over, Aizen." Yoruichi told him.

He slowly smiled. "What's so funny?" She asked."Oh, I'm sorry. But you may want to move back…" He warned her as a strong wind took over the hill. "…This is…**!** Soi Fong get back!!" Yoruichi yelled to the captain; the two quickly flash step back as Aizen pulled out his zanpakutou to meet another zanpakutou against it.

And there she stood.

"Hime-sama!" Soi yelled.

"Well, well we meet again, Kaze hime-sama." Aizen grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled pushing against his blade. "Now, now there is no need for words like that hime-sama. It's so unlady like." Aizen told her. "How dare you…How dare you use my shinigamis! How dare you use them against each other!!...HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!!" She yelled as her reiatsu quickly surrounded her.

"Temper…Temper, Cursed hime-sama…" his words whispered, "What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Poor…Poor cursed hime-sama. Poor, Poor Cursed hime-sama…" He whispered to her.

"S-Shut-up!" She yelled quickly stepping backward.

"Hime-sama?"

_Poor…Poor cursed hime-sama…_

"Shut up!!" She yelled covering her ears. "It's sad isn't it?" Aizen asked as he stabbed her shoulder. She let out a scream.

"…what?"

"Something wrong with…"

_It's sad…isn't it?_

Aizen slowly withdrew his blade as blood came flying out, "What's wrong? Are you scared…? To hear the truth cursed hime-sama?" Aizen asked. "Shut up!" She yelled racing toward the ex-captain.

_Didn't you know…?_

_You were cursed the second you were born._

_Poor, Poor cursed…Hime-sama…_

"**Soar in the Kaze, Zephyr!!" **She yelled as the dragon of the wind appeared before her. "Useless…" Aizen whispered as he flash step pass her; blood was seen flying into the air a deep cut was across her stomach. "That's not…" She whispered falling onto her knees.

_It's sad…isn't it?_

_Very sad…_

"…Disappointing. I thought you would be stronger than this, cursed hime-sama. But…I was wrong." Aizen stood before her. "…well should we finish…what I started years ago?" Aizen asked her.

_You don't believe in cursed you say?_

_That's sad…isn't it?_

"**Bankai!"**

_You have the gift to save others…but not yourself…_

_But that isn't your curse, no it is not._

_What is your curse…you ask?_

_Well…it's this…_

A cyclone quickly surrounded the Hime.

"…Hime-sama has…Bankai?!"

Soon the wind around her disappeared; her zanpakutou looked different now, it was longer and half of it was black and the other half was green, "**Kage Kaze, Zephyr**!" She yelled staring toward Aizen.

"What's wrong? You look angry. But you shouldn't be. I saved Captain Hitsugaya-kun after all. If he kept on living…he would become closer to you and gain your curse, as well. You wouldn't want that…would you? Cursed Hime-sama?" Aizen asked.

"Toushirou…"

_Your curse is this…never feel happiness._

_Never feel love for another because if you do…that person will gain your curse as well…_

_The person who you fall in love with will be cursed forever even after they die; the curse will force the soul to be reborn…you and that person will be forced to be connected forever…_

_That is why…you will never find happiness…you will never be loved._

_And so…you will always only have one thing…_

_And that thing is…Loneness…_


	16. Cursed Hime

I know I said this last time…but I love reviews. I really do. Anyways thanks for the review, crimsonkyuubi!

**Chapter 15: Cursed Hime**

_And so you will always only have one thing…_

_And that thing is loneness…_

"Toushirou…" She slowly shook her head. "My, my you aren't formally at all with Captain hitsugaya-kun are you? Whatever could that mean, hmm?" Aizen asked.

"…."

_What can you do…you ask?_

_Only one thing…_

"It means nothing. He is only a shinigami under my command nothing more." Hime quickly said holding her zanpakutou tightly at her side; pools of blood lay around her.

_You must burded your heart…_

_You must never let anyone in…_

_It is the only way…you cursed Hime…_

"Aizen…your deeds will never be forgiven. I have placed judgment on you, as well Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname!" She yelled pointing her zanpakutou toward the ex-captain. "Oh? Well then what is… your judgment cursed hime-sama?" Aizen asked.

"Death. To those who break order within the soul society…enemies of the soul society…will be killed as I see fit!" She yelled.

_What about having friends you ask?_

_Baka…cursed hime-sama…_

"That's funny you will kill me?"

"Hai, I…I will!" She yelled running toward him.

_Who would want to be…friends with a cursed hime-sama?_

_No one of course…_

"hinamori…"

"Toushirou…"

I'm sorry…she thought as she crossed blades with the ex-captain. All the captains and vice captains and everyone stood there watching the screen.

The color red quickly covered the ground. Aizen smiled slowly removing his blade from her stomach, "I told you it was funny, cursed hime-sama…" he whispered to her as she fell to her knees.

_Be alone always…_

_Never have ones besides you…_

_Because if you do…_

"There is no need for a cursed leader. Don't you see…what you have done? Cursed hime-sama?" Aizen asked her.

_They will be killed…_

…_All because of you._

"You killed them, so…just die…or others will follow them…" Aizen told her as the 2nd division captain quickly stepped in front of her, "Hime-sama are you alright?!" Soi voice asked.

…_It's all your fault._

_It's sad…isn't it?_

"hime-sama?!"

Tears quickly started running out of her eyes.

_You will have no reason to cry…_

_No reason to be sad…_

_Why you ask?_

She didn't say a word as the tears continued to run down her face, "Hime-sama? Hey! Hey! It's yoruichi!" The ex-captain of the 2nd division told her.

_Because…you never had anyone at your side to begin with…_

_Didn't you know that?_

"She's not answering…"

"Aizen! What have you done…to hime-sama?" Soi asked holding her blade up to his neck again. "Nothing…besides speaking the whole truth." Aizen told the captain.

_You don't need emotions…_

_You don't need feelings…_

_But you knew that didn't you?_

"The truth?! Don't lie to me! She looks broken!" Soi yelled.

_Break…_

_You will break…_

_But it's alright…_

Aizen grinned, "It's alright. Isn't she better this way? She cannot curse others like this." Aizen told the captain. "You bastard! Don't talk about her in a matter as that!"

_It's alright…_

_Hide…hide away forever…_

_Within yourself…_

Aizen smiled, "It's time." He whispered.

"Get away, Soi Fong!" Yoruichi yelled taking a hold of hime and quickly moving herself and hime out of the way; so quickly stepping backward. A pillar of light quickly surrounded Aizen, "It…It can't be…"

Soon the sky started to open up as hollows appeared within the hole, "Meno grandes…" Soi started in shock.

_Because there you will not hurt yourself…_

_Or any other person…_

More hollows quickly appeared within the hole, "Guilians?! How many of them are there?!"

"Wait, there's still something behind them!" Hisagi yelled as a pillar of light quickly came toward Tousen; Hisagi just moved out of the way in time.

And soon a pillar of light surrounded Ichimaru as well; matsumoto stepped back. "I'm a lil' disappointed. You could kept holdin' on a lil longer." Ichimaru told matsumoto. "So long, Rangiku. Sorry." He told her as the ground under his feet quickly started to lift up as did so to the other two ex-captains.

"You think you're gettin' away, damnit?!"

"Stop." Captain commander told the shinigami.

"Commander General…"

"That light is called Negacion…Menos use it when helping their own. It was over once they were wrapping in that, light. Inside the light is a completely isolated unaffectable world, anyone who has ever fought with a menos knows…the moment that light came down, we could no longer eve touch Aizen." Yamamoto quickly said.

"Tousen!" Komamura yelled to him. "Come down here, Tousen! Unfathomable! Why did you become a shinigami?! Wasn't it for your deceased friend? Wasn't it to follow justice?! Where has your justice disappeared to?!" He asked him. "I told you, komamura. The only thing these eyes see…is the path of least bloodshed. Justice is, always there. The path I walk is…Justice." Tousen told him.

"Tousen…"

"You've even joined hands with menos? For what reason?" Ukitake asked Aizen. "To seek new heights." Aizen told him. "Have you fallen to the ground, Aizen?" Ukitake asked. "Your arrogance is excessive, Ukitake. No one was standing in heaven to begin with. Not you, not me, not even god." Aizen told him, "however…" he whispered as he took his glasses off and pushed his hair back. "That unbearable vacancy in the throne of heaven will end." He said as his glasses broke in his hand.

"For now on, I will stand in heaven. Farewell, shinigamis." Aizen smiled staring down toward them.

Hime slowly looked up toward him; he quickly grinned.

_There is no need for a cursed leader. Don't you see…what you have done? Cursed hime-sama?_

She could hear his words again.

_Hide there…_

_You cannot hurt anyone there or be hurt there…_

_But you know that right?_

"And farewell, ryoka boy for a human you were truly interesting." Aizen told the boy before the hole in the sky closed up and the three ex-captains disappeared.

Captain Commander then quickly gave orders out seeing that hime-sama couldn't do so; the captain of the 2nd squad tried to get hime to answer her still; "Hime-sama?" Soi called as she shook her.

Nothing but silent.

"Hime-sama?!" She cried.

"What in the world did Aizen say to her?" Soi wondered. "She looks broken, captain." Her vice captain said.

"I know."

_Broken…_

_Without your emotions that is how you will be…_

"How do we help her?"

"Can we help her?"

_No…no one will help you…_

_No one at all…_

_Because you cannot be saved…_

Hime quickly let out a scream; all eyes quickly snapped toward her. "hime-sama?!" Soi asked quickly helping her to her feet. Hime quickly pushed her way. "hime-sama?! What's wrong?" Soi yelled as she ran to her.

She quickly disappeared into the wind.

"hime-sama?!"

"Where did she go?!"

"Find her, hurry! She has taken too much damage from Aizen!" Captain Commander ordered. "Hai!" Soi yelled sending out the corps unit to find the hime-sama. "Leave no rock unturn! Hime-sama is bleeding too much! Find her as quickly as you can!" She ordered.

"HAI!" The unit yelled before disappearing.

She was damaged inside more than outside…

Damaged…

The 4th squad was running around the most healing ones who needed it. "Units 2 and 3 treat Captain Kuchiki! Unit 7, 10, 11 and 13 assist in Captain Komamura's treatment! Vice captain Abarai's treatment is complete up to the sixth stage! Units 8 and 9 Prepare for transport! I'm counting on you!" Orders were given.

"There are extremely serious injuries! Act swiftly!"

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" Rukia cried.

"You mustn't He's in treatment!"

"I'm fine now. Move on to the others." Kumamura told two shinigamis. "Please don't be rash, Captain Kumamura!"

"Good, slowly."

"Um, 3rd officer lemura, what should we do?"

"You two assist in the ryoka's treatment." He told the two. "But…"

"You two must understand, by now…they are the saviors of soul society, hurry!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Although…that ryoka girl…just what is that power…" he wondered watching Inoue.

"Thank you for your hard work, Captain Unohana! How are the prognoses for captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Hinamori?" He asked. "For now, they have escaped death. The rest is probably up to them. Right now, Isane is continuing treatment." Unohana told him. "Has hime-sama been taken, to the 4th division?" He asked his captain. "I haven't seen her…" Unohana slowly shook her head.

"Who is left?" She asked changing the subject. "Aya Captain Kuchiki and the ryoka boy." Unohana looked toward the ryoka in surprise by what she saw. "The ryoka gentleman does not seem to need any assistance." Unohana told her 3rd seat. "O-Oh, really?"

The treatment when on like that but…hours later she still hasn't been found by the 2nd squad.

"I apologies, Captain…but we cannot find, Hime-sama." One of her units told her. "Damnit…search again!" Soi ordered.

"Hai, Ma'am!"

"Damnit…where did you go…hime-sama?" She wondered.

"She appears to be scared."

"Scared?"

"Hai, so scared she ran. Most likely she's hiding out somewhere."

What scared you…so much hime-sama? She wondered.

A bit later after that…

I felt my eyes slowly open, "Where…is this?" I asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You're awake!" A voice cried; I slowly looked up to see the vice captain of the 4th squad standing there, "Koutestu?" I asked slowly sitting up. "Captain Hitsugaya! Please you must rest more!" She told me. "I'm fine…but where's Hinamori?" I asked her.

"She's in another room with Captain Unohana." She told me. "Can you lead me to the room?" I asked her slowly climbing to my feet.

"But…"

"Please…"

She slowly nodded to me, "Alright then please follow me. But your still recovering so don't push yourself too hard, Captain Hitsugaya." I nodded to her following her down the hallway.

_You're always complaining that this town is boring…_

_Search for the place the sun shines…_

Hinamori…what is her condition like? After everything that happened…I wondered.

Soon we stopped before a doorway, "Vice captain Hinamori is within." She told me. "Alright, thank you." She nodded to me before walking away.

_The song you're singing is the same old rusty song…_

_You won't sing a new one…_

I slowly opened the door looking within; she had a breathing mask on and she was hooked up to a machine. Coma…? I wondered staring at her.

I haven't just failed Hinamori but Hime as well…

But I couldn't say anything to her after everything that happened I just couldn't.

She would believe her captain over her childhood friend?

_The reason we get anxious is because part of our heart believes in the future…_

I guess I felt hurt more than anything, I thought as I stood in the door way staring toward her.

I slowly turned away from her as Unohana spoke up to me, "Some words…" She started to say. I stopped in my tracks, "Couldn't you say some words to her? She is…waiting to be called by someone who needs her." She told me.

_Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday…_

She didn't need me…that was the reason she believed Aizen's letter over my words; I was unneeded to her.

"The way I am now…I have no words I can say to her." I told her.

"Now?"

_You're the only one, don't think, just feel…_

"If, you'll excuse me." I slowly started to leave as unhana called out to me again, "Please just one minute more, Captain Hitsugaya."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't seen her sense you have just gotten up, but I must ask. You haven't seen hime-sama have you?" She asked me.

What?

_I'll make your whole body tremble, future is you…_

"What? No she hasn't returned right?" I asked quickly looking toward her. "No, that's not true." Unohana told me.

"What?" I asked.

_You must know what the look in my eyes means…_

"She returned after Aizen sousuke had tried to take care of you Captain Hitsugaya and vice captain Hinamori. She found you two…just holding on and…ran after Aizen Sousuke."

"Y-Your not serious right?!" I asked.

_My trembling eyebrows can't lie…_

"I'm sorry I am. But…from reports I have seen she fought Aizen Souske and was badly hurt in the fight." Unohana told me.

…hime…why?!

"Where…where is she?"I asked.

_Stop being mean, I can't look at you like that…_

_  
The only person you're hurting is yourself…_

"I don't know. Her location at this present time is…unknown." Unohana slowly shook her head.

U-Unknown?!

"The 2nd division has been searching for her close to six hours at the present time. They cannot find her."

She not…she not hiding is she?! I wondered.

Baka…what the hell are you thinking?!

I quickly ran out of the room.

_The reason I'm not talking is because I'm overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren't enough to describe…_

Baka…Baka…Baka!

What the hell are you thinking?! Taking on Aizen by yourself like that?!

Did you forget?!

He tried to kill you!

I shook my head as I ran across the roof tops. There one place I'm sure they didn't look; and she must be there! I told myself.

_Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the colour of dead leaves…_

_Let me be the one, I'll be your colour, all the time…_

No…I hope she is there…

Soon I stopped on the path to the world tree I saw a trail of blood leading toward the world tree, "Shit!" I ran.

…hime!

_I'm watching you; I'm by your side…_

_Baby, it's you that I need…_

Why…? Why did you have to go after Aizen?!

I…I don't understand you!!

_Baby, things are getting better…_

_Baby, it's you that I want…_

I quickly stopped seeing her lying under the great tree a pool of blood was under her, "HIME!" I yelled running over to her.

Be alive! Be alive!

PLEASE!

Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday…

_You're the only one, don't think, just feel…_

I quickly shook her, "Hey! Hey!" She was breathing heavy. She was still alive. "Hime! Hime! Open your eyes!!" I yelled; and she slowly did so.

She worried me; she worried me so much.

_I'll make your whole body tremble, future is you…_

"T-Toushirou?" She asked as tears ran from her face. "Y-yeah, it's me." I told her. She quickly broke down crying.

"H-Hey!"

"Y-You're really alive…I-I'm so glad." She told me.

_Baby it's me, you're never alone, I'm here…_

Hime…

I don't know how to support you; I didn't know how to help her. She looked like she had lost a lot of weight…

_We should be as one, I don't care if I stumble…_

She was unhappy; I was so worried. I…I don't want to lose her. She had always supported me when I needed her and I wish to do the same for her now.

But how could I help her? How do I support her?

_I want to tell you now, the thing called love…_

"…I-I'm cursed…A cursed Hime…" She called herself.

I didn't know what she was talking about; I didn't know what she meant. She was angry; not that wasn't it…she hated herself so much.

I didn't want to watch it; but I wouldn't leave her side, I told her. But she asked me something, "Why? Why do you keep coming back, to my side? When I keep hurting you and pushing you away?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer her; I didn't know. So…I did something so stupid. I told her the truth.

I told her, "Because I care about you…because I'm worried about you, for that reason…I will not leave your side." I told her. But I don't know if she believed me or not. But the only thing she answered me with was, "you're so stupid." I couldn't help but smile at her as she said that.

Because I knew…she was right.


	17. Broken, ties to the Curse

Okay first of all this is a huge fluffy chapter of toushirouxHime. I do plan to add the second movie into the story as well. That will happen next I believe; after soul society recovers a bit that is. Remember I love reviews.

Chapter 16: Broken, ties to the Curse.

She wasn't crying as much now; so slowly I spoke up again, "Come on, I should take you to the 4th division for treatment." I told her taking hold of her arm. "No!" She yelled freeing her arm from my hold.

"What?" I asked.

"I will not go there. I…I shouldn't be saved. Because of me, you and Hinamori…could have been…!" She started to say.

She couldn't blame herself for Aizen actions; but she was.

"That was Aizen not you. Do not blame yourself for his actions. That…that isn't right!" I told her as I shook her. "But…" She tried to say. "No! I will not hear another word of it!"

_Don't hurt yourself like this…_

_Please…_

"Toushirou…?" She asked me out of nowhere. "Do you love momo-chan?" I didn't know how to answer her; because I had never thought of Hinamori that way before. "I…I thought." I started to say but quickly stopped. "I thought I did…" I shook my head.

That wasn't true.

"No that's not it. I…I can't love Hinamori." I told her as a deep blush covered my face; she looked puzzled at me. "There's…There's another person I love…" I told her.

I couldn't say anymore than that. I just couldn't. Just saying that much; felt like too much truly.

"Oh? I hope…that person you love; loves you as well." She said kindly.

I sighed.

She wouldn't no matter how much I wished for it.

Baka, I sighed.

"Yeah I hope so too." I lied.

It would never happen; it was all hopeless the person I cared for; because these feelings would never come into the open no matter what.

It would always be a secret.

How come…you always want something you can't have? Hmm…what is the word for that?

Ah, yes forbidden.

But…even so, even if that thing is forbidden it…just makes you want it even more.

Yes…much more.

I quickly smiled at her and she slowly smiled back at me. No words were needed at that time. The only thing that was needed was a smile toward each other.

Nothing more.

But…more than anything I want to see her smile much more, much more. If I could I would give her my own happiness; then I would…without a second thought.

I truly would…

I slowly took hold of her hand and helped her up, "Toushirou?" She asked, "Come." I told her.

"No…I don't want to go to the 4th Division."

"You cannot say no, I will not let you." I told her. "But…"

"If I have too…I will carry you there. But you're going you like it or not." I told her as she fought to free her hand from mine. "Fine…you have to be so stubborn don't you?" I asked her as I quickly took her into my arms. "What?! P-Put me down! R-Right now!" She ordered me.

"No, I will not." I told her placing one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. "T-Toushirou! S-Stop this!" She cried as a deep blush covered her face.

I quickly grinned, "Well, well what is this I see?" I asked staring down at her face. "W-What?" She asked in confusion. "Hmm…if I didn't know any better…I would have to say, hime-sama is blushing."

"N-No, I'm not!" She yelled trying to cover up her face with her hands. "Oh really? I guess…I am wrong then…" I whispered into her ear. "S-Stop it!" She cried as the blush across her face became deeper. "…well if you're _not _blushing…I wonder why your face is red?" I asked touching her forehead. "It's-It's not! You're just seeing things!" She cried pushing my hand away.

Cute…

She doesn't like to be picked on…does she?

"A-Aren't you taking me to the 4th division?" She asked as she uncovered her face. "Oh what is this? Now you want to go the 4th division?" I asked her. "I-I never said I wanted too! But I thought…you were…" She started to say. "Hmm…I guess, I should take you there by now." I told her as I took off running.

I felt her cling to me as I ran. I felt a light blush cover my own face.

Cute…

So cute…

But…I got her to blush; and she looked so cute when she blushes.

Baka, I told myself.

Having thoughts like this wouldn't help me; no not all. These thoughts would only be in the way; and nothing more.

So…stop having thoughts like this, I told myself. But…I couldn't stop thoughts like that. They would just keep coming.

Wait…sense when did she start calling me by my first name?

Toushirou…?

Didn't' she start calling me by my first name…when I became Captain of the 10th division? Did? Did that mean something? Or was I just thinking too much into it?

Baka…

Yeah, I was thinking too much.

Just because she calls me my first name…that doesn't mean anything…right? I wondered.

Don't hope; hope will not help anything.

It was hopeless after all; what I wanted…I-I couldn't have. It wasn't' something I could gain.

It wasn't…

I sighed.

I can't stop these feelings; but at the same time I can't act on them.

I looked down at her face.

You don't know at all, do you? About these feelings, I have had for so long. This feeling I cannot speak about, but it's there. It's always been there.

But I feel it even more…when I am around you. But you didn't know it, did you?

Would you believe me…if I said, _I love you?_

No…I'm sure you wouldn't. But…I do. I do, love you.

Hopeless…it really is…

Soon we came to the 4th division; and we found Captain Unohana waiting outside the division, "Retsu-san?" hime asked. "I thought you would be found shortly." Unohana told us. "I…"

"If you could please follow me, Captain Hitsugaya. I will start right away to treat, hime-sama." Unohana said leading the way into the division and down a hallway. I slowly nodded as I followed after her. "That was very dangerous of you, hime-sama. You shouldn't have gone after Aizen sousuke." Unohana told her. "I know…but I thought I could stop him." Hime whispered.

"Couldn't you tell? His reiatsu feels different doesn't it?" Unohana asked. "Yes…it-it felt like a hollow's…" She whispered.

"Hollow?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"…But how can…that?!" I started to ask. "Matters as that we should worry about later right? Right now we need to worry about treating hime-sama. Right, Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked me.

"Right…"

Unohana looked back toward the two. She saw the worried look across the 10th division captain's face.

They aren't just rumors…she thought. It appears they are true…the 4th division captain thought.

She lightly smiled.

Soon we entered a room; a bed was seen in the middle of the room "If you could place hime-sama down on the bed, Captain Hitsugaya I will begin her treatment." Unohana told me. I nodded to her and slowly placed her on the bed.

"Toushirou…" She whispered to me. "…It's alright. Captain Unohana will take care of you now." I told her before turning away.

"Toushirou!" She cried taking hold of my hand. "Baka! Don't call me that in front of …!" I started to yell as I looked toward her. "Please! Please stay!" She cried.

"…Sara." I whispered to her.

"Please?" She asked.

Something had happened I could tell by her eyes; her eyes looked the same as mine had many years ago.

They reflected…loneness…

"But…"

"It's no trouble at all, Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana spoke up. I quickly looked toward her, "you're more than welcome to stay if you wish." She told me.

"Alright…I'll stay…"

I was needed here; I could feel it. Sa-san…needed me by her side, so…I would stay.

"Alright, I'll begin treatment…" Unohana told me as she stopped beside the bed. "Just try to rest now, hime-sama. You will be alright when you wake up." She looked toward me; with a worried look across her face. "I'll be here, when you wake up." I told her.

She nodded to me before closing her eyes.

I was unneeded by Hinamori…

But…I am needed here so I will stay.

Soon she had fallen asleep; and Unohana started to treat her, "She lost a lot of blood…" Unohana spoke up. "Yeah…she did." I whispered.

_I'm…I'm a cursed hime._

What did…she mean by that? I wondered watching Captain Unohana.

Would she know?

"What is it…Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked me. "Unohana-san…you know a lot about hime-sama right?" I asked. "Hmm…I guess I do. But not everything. No one ever let another see everything about themselves. Everyone always hides something about themselves." She told me. "…you may even know more about her then, I do…" Unohana told me.

No…that wasn't true.

I didn't understand so much.

"No, I don't. Not at all." I told her. "What is your question?" She asked. "Do…Do you know why…she would call herself a _cursed hime_?" I asked. Unohana quickly dropped the tool was she using. "Captain Unohana?" I asked. "…She called herself that…? Out loud?" She asked.

"…Yes."

"Hmm…she hasn't called herself that for so long. Her painful memories must have come back." Unohana sighed as she picked up the tool off the ground.

"What?"

"I guess it doesn't hurt telling you, but it is as she said she is cursed. She was cursed shortly after she was born."

Cursed? After she was born?!

"What do you mean? That she was cursed shortly after she was born?" I asked. "I mean what I said. I don't know all the information behind it but…I believed the spirit king himself placed the curse on her; her father in other words." Unohana told me.

The spirit king did this?

How…? How could he do something to his own child as this?!

"I don't really understand the curse myself but there is a poem left behind about the curse. It should answer most questions."

"…A poem?" I asked.

"Hai. But it is a pretty dark poem let me tell you. Do you still wish to hear it?" Unohana asked me. I nodded to her.

_Poor…Poor Cursed hime-sama…_

_It's sad…isn't it?_

_Didn't you know…?_

_You were cursed the second you were born._

_Poor, Poor cursed hime-sama…_

_It's sad…isn't it?_

_Very sad…_

_You don't believe in curses you say?_

_That's sad…isn't it?_

_You have the girl to save others…but not yourself…_

_But that isn't your curse, no it is not._

_What is your curse…you ask?_

_Well it's this…never feel happiness._

_Never feel love for another because if you do…that person will gain your curse as well…_

_The person who you fall in love with will be cursed forever even after they die; the curse will force the soul to be reborn…you and that person will be forced to be connected forever…_

_That is why…you will never find happiness…you will never be loved._

_And so…you will always have one thing…_

_And that thing is…Loneness…_

"What…that…?!" I started to ask.

"…there is still more if you wish to hear it…" Unohana told me; I slowly nodded.

_What can you do…you ask?_

_Only one thing…_

_You must burden your heart…_

_You must never let anyone in…_

_It is the only way…you cursed hime…_

_What about having friends you ask?_

_Baka…cursed hime-sama…_

_Who would want to be…friends with a cursed hime-sama?_

_No one of course…_

_Be alone always…_

_Never have ones beside you…_

_Because if you do…_

_They will be killed…_

…_All because of you._

…_It's all your fault._

_It's sad…isn't it?_

_You will have no reason to cry…_

_No reason to be sad…_

_Why you ask?_

_Because you never had anyone at your side to begin with…_

_Didn't you know that?_

_You don't need emotions…_

_You don't need feelings…_

_But you knew that didn't you?_

_Break…_

_You will break…_

_But it's alright…_

_It's alright…_

_Hide…hide away forever…_

_Within yourself…_

_Because there you will not hurt yourself…_

_Or any other person…_

_You cannot hurt anyone there or be hurt there…_

_But you know that right?_

_Broken…_

_Without your emotions that is how you will be…_

_No one will help you…_

_No one at all…_

_Because you cannot be saved…_

"What the hell?" was all I could get out of my mouth.

"As I said it is a dark poem." I felt my hands shaking at my sides.

Those words…they-they had pretty much told her to give up acting human at all.

Give up?

How….? Why?

I don't understand.

"That is hime-sama curse. I don't understand myself why it was placed on her. Or for what reason. It is…a mystery in its self."

Wait…is this why she was blaming herself?

_Because if you do…they will be killed…all because of you._

…no, that isn't right!

_I-I shouldn't be saved. Because of me, you and Hinamori could have been…!_

No…

That isn't fair to her.

But…the reason she pushed me away was because of this…?

Because of the curse…?

Sa-san…

I slowly shook my head.

It's not fair…

She was trying to protect me from this curse…wasn't she?

"Her treatment is complete." Unohana told me; I quickly looked toward her, "Alright…"

"Captain Hitsugaya…when she called out to you to stay she…she looked very lonely."

I knew she was right; I had seen it as well.

"I know…" I whispered.

"That look…I haven't seen it in her eyes, for a long time. The last time she looked that lonely…when I first met her. She was still young; and many people wouldn't speak with her." Unohana told me. "Why?" I asked.

"She hasn't been in the soul society long after I met her. The rumor of her cruse was flying around so…she was feared."

Feared…? I wondered.

I knew how that felt to be feared without doing anything wrong; you just…just feel powerless and helpless.

And…lonely.

Then…she changed a lot hasn't she?

_This world is lonely no matter who you are…Please remember that…_

Yes…that's right; it truly is lonely…

I slowly looked over to her, "She should wake up soon…will you stay until then, Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked.

"Yes…"

"Alright…I'll be just down the hall if I am needed." Unohana told me.

"Alright…" Soon Unohana left the room.

It's a very lonely place isn't it…Sa-san…? I wondered.

_Hime's dream…_

She stood there watching some shinigamis run by…

"Ah? Who was that girl?" someone asked.

"Didn't you know? That's the spirit hime-sama!"

"Wow really? She looks so young! I wonder what she's like!"

"Does it matter? She's a hime…why would she want anything to do with nobodies like, us?"

"Hai, your right."

She slowly shook her head as she headed slowly toward the forest.

"It's better to stay away from her. I hear she has a curse."

"Wow! Really?! That's scary…"

"Yeah, yeah! I heard that too!"

"Another reason, I have nothing to do with her right?"

"Right!"

It was always like that…day in day out…

"She thinks she too good for us!"

"T-That's not…!" She cried.

"!? She can speak?!"

"Hurry run way before we catch her curse!!"

She would always be left alone. She wasn't love. She was feared; she was hated.

She couldn't make friends…she was lonely.

She was alone.

She sat under the world tree she shook her head. "…why do they always run? Why will they not speak to me?" She wondered staring up at the tree. "…its lonely here…I-I hate it…" Tears started to run down her face.

The world felt so lonely…

"Mother…Father…I-I…I'm no good…"

"Hime-sama?" A voice asked.

Hime slowly looked toward the voice to find Unohana Retsu-san standing there, "Retsu-san?" She asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?" She asked.

"…Resting." She lied.

"Ah, I see."

"…I wish to be left alone please…" She told Unohana. "Very well…excuse me then, hime-sama." Unohana told her before leaving.

She could tell…she was lonely…

So lonely…

She needed friends...but she was feared by all the young shinigamis.

If things stay like this…her heart will close up; none will get in soon.

None.

Soon weeks when by and nothing was different; nothing at all.

But then one day…

She heard voices coming toward the world tree, "Rangiku-san, slow down!" A voice cry. "…aww come on! You're on break! We don't have time to slow down! The world tree just up this way! I want ya to see it!" Matsumoto voice yelled.

It sounded like two females as far as hime could tell…

Wait…should she hide? No, why should she hide to start with?

She wasn't doing anything wrong. But…she felt nervous for some reason.

And the footsteps started to get closer; but before she could do anything…soon the two women stopped before her, "huh…who are you?" Matsumoto asked her.

"I…I…ummm…"

"Stop that, Rangiku-san! You're scaring her!" Hinamori told her. "…hmm?" Matsumoto quickly looked her face over. "w-what…? She asked as her back touched the tree behind her.

"Oh my god…you're so…"

"So…what?" Hime asked.

"You're so cuteeeeeee!!" Matusmoto yelled quickly hugging her. "?!" Hime sat there being hugged in confusion. "So…so…so…cute!" Matsumoto cried.

"I…I think she gets it…rangiku-san…" Hinamori whispered to her friend. "Hmm…I guess." Matusmoto slowly let go of the confused girl. "Sorry, about that…Rangiku-san." Hinamori apologized.

"Hey! You make it sound like a bad thing!" She yelled. "I…I never said it was…" Hinamori told her. "Fine! Be like that!"

"Sorry…I didn't catch your name." Hinamori said looking toward Hime. "Umm…it's Kaze Sara…Hime." She told both of them.

Both girls looked shock toward her.

…no, will they run away too? She wondered.

"…you're the spirit hime-sama?"

"…H-Hai."

"Oh, my god! Your name is as cute as you are!" matsumoto yelled hugging her again.

W-What? She wondered.

"Ah! I know! You will be hime-chan!" Matsumoto told her.

"B-But…ms…uh…"

"Ah, ah! None of that crap! Rangiku-san you will call me!" Matsumoto told her. "But…I can't …do that! I-I just met you!" She cried.

"You can and you will!"

"But!"

"No! You will got it H-I-M-E-C-H-A-N?" She asked.

"…H-Hai, Rangiku-san."

"Ah! She called me rangiku-san! Sooo cute!" Matsumoto cried still hugging her; Hinamori smiled watching the two, "I'm Hinamori Momo, but you can call me, Momo if you wish, Sara-san." Hinamori told her. "Are you sure, it's alright?" hime asked.

"Of course, we are friends now right?"

"F-Friends?" She wondered.

She had never had any before…but those two wanted to be her friends; they would be friends with a cursed hime without a second thought.

They didn't fear her; they didn't hate her.

She felt welcomed and wanted around them; and her heart had finally opened up.

I watched her closely; she sure was taking her time to wake up, I thought as her eyes slowly opened. "Hime." I called out to her; "Toushirou?" She asked in surprise. I smiled to her; she quickly blushed and turned her head away from me.

I sighed;

I wanted to say I understand why you did what you did. But would she be angry if I brought up the curse?

Yeah…most likely she would be. So I will not speak a word about the curse. I thought as I placed my hand on top of her. I saw the blush across her face deepen and a light blush covered my face; I started to open my mouth but quickly she pulled her hand away from mine.

I sighed again.

I know…your not just scared but lonely as well. But…you will not open up…will you? I wondered.

Maybe…I should just let her rest more…

Slowly I stood up and turned to leave but I felt her quickly take hold of my arm; I quickly looked back at her, "S-Stay…" She whispered to me. I quickly blushed at her. "Please…? Until I fall asleep…?" she asked.

I couldn't really say no to that. "A-Alright…" I whispered to her as I sat down beside her bed.

Why did she have to look so cute…this weak?

"Lay down." I ordered her and she did as she was told. She was shaking a bit under the blankets on the bed. "Are you cold?" I asked her. "Y-Yes…a little bit." She told me; I took hold of her hand, "T-Toushirou?" She asked. I blushed at her hard, "uh…I…" I didn't know what to say to her. She slowly smiled at me and started to cling onto me. "S-Sara!" I yelled. "Toushirou…feels warm." She whispered to me; I smiled as I patted her head.

Cute…she just too cute likes this.

"Toushirou…? Will you always be by my side if I need you?" She asked. "Yes…" I told her. "Really?" She asked again. "Yes…of course I will." I told her.

I stay with her for a long time it felt like; but somehow and I don't know how this happened to start with; I got pulled into the bed she was resting in. But she was still clinging onto me. I lightly smiled at her. Why couldn't she let me be this close when she was awake? I sigh; trying not to think about it; but it was hard not to. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with her like this; as long as I could. "Baka…" I whispered to myself, I cussed at myself.

I am so stupid. She smells nice; I felt her dark hair touch my arm. Heat quickly took over my face again.

"Baka…" I cussed again. It…was nice. Just being there with here; but I knew far too well…when she does wake up she will push me away, but I wanted to be there; even if it was just for a moment.

I glared a bit hearing someone outside the door, "Matsumoto." I growled. "Hai, Captain?" She asked outside the door. "Go away." I ordered. "But, captain!" She cried. "NOW!" I ordered; I heard her quickly leave; but to be seen like this…was a bit embarrassing.

But this was nice. If only I could be like this…with her when she was awake; if only that…Baka. It would never happen; no matter how much I hoped for it.

"Sa-San…" I sighed resting my head against her; a name I haven't called her for so long. But she would always be Sa-san to me. She has always been like a big sister to me; always looking out for me; always being there for me.

And I wanted to be there for her as well…Always.


	18. Will not give up, Ice awakes

**Chapter 17: Will not give up, Ice awakes**

It had been quiet for hours now; and that worried Captain Unohana.

Was…she still asleep? She wondered as she stopped outside the room before lightly knocking on the door, "Hime-sama? It's Captain Unohana, is everything alright?" She asked outside the door; only silent answered her, "Hime-sama?" She called again.

Again only silent answered.

So slowly Captain Unohana opened the door, "Hime-sama? Are you…?" She started to ask; but quickly stopped at the screen she saw before her. She lightly smiled before closing the door softly behind her, "I see…" She whispered to herself.

She wouldn't bother them; she had seen Captain Hitsugaya lying beside Hime-sama. They both looked so at peace beside each other.

They looked…happy.

Was…Captain Hitsugaya slowly helping heal Hime-sama heart? Unohana wondered as her Vice Captain ran up to her. "Captain, how is Hime-sama?" Koutestu asked.

"She still is resting." She told her vice captain. "Still? But…" Unohana quickly cut her off. "I want no one to bother, Hime-sama. She will rest as much as she is needs, understood?" Unohana asked Koutestu.

"Hai, Captain!" Soon Unohana started to walk down the hallway.

It would be nice…if she could gain happiness if it was only for a little time…she wanted Hime-sama to have it as well…

Because when she does wake up…she will have much work to do; Three divisions without captains…much rebuilding will need to be done; a lot of paperwork and a headache most likely for Hime-sama to come.

It was slowly falling apart; and she was truly needed now. A leader was needed to guide her people in times of crisis like this; but it was only the beginning of the crisis.

"He has the Hougyoku…" Unohana whispered to herself.

With the Hougyoku that...Aizen Sousuke has…there will be many more battles; no not just battles…there will be a war; A war not just against hollows against us shinigamis but also against humans and the royal family.

And there will be no winner in the war because many will die…

Early the next morning I felt my eyes open, she was still asleep; I smiled as I touched her cheek. She quickly opened her eyes in surprise. "Uh…I…" I didn't know how to explain this to her. "Epp! She yelled falling off the bed and hitting the floor.

I stared not really believing it; did she just fall off the bed?! She's going to give me a heart attack one day…I thought as my eye twitched a bit; I sighed as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

_I guess that was one way out…_

"S-Sara…?" I asked looking over the side of the bed. "T-Toushirou?" She asked as a deep blush covered her face, I felt myself blush back at her, "Uh…are you alright…?" I asked helping her back onto the bed.

"Y-Yes…" She whispered to me as she slowly sat down on the bed. "Uh…listen before you get the wrong I-Idea…" I started to say; but before I could finish she quickly hugged me. "S-Sara!" I yelled as the blush across my face became heavier. "Good morning, Toushirou!" She greeted me in the hug. "Uh…yes…g-good morning…" I whispered back to her.

Well at least…she didn't get the wrong idea right? I wondered as she kept on hugging me. I didn't know it for close to ten minutes…but she had fallen back asleep. "Geez…you're so weird…" I sighed slowly removing her arms from around me. How could she fall asleep that quickly?

She's so hopeless…

I felt myself smile as I lay her back down on the bed. I should be getting back to the 10th division but…maybe I'll stay just a bit longer, I thought as I covered her back up with the blanket.

I place my hand back on her cheek, "…you're skin feels so soft…" I whispered to her. She didn't' move at all this time, I was glad; I lightly kissed her on top of her head. The only thought I had then was, _please don't wake up_.

_Back in the 10__th__ division…_

_You coulda kept holdin' on a lil' longer…sorry…_

Matsumoto slowly shook her head, _that's what I hate about you…_She sighed.

"What an Baka…" She said to herself. "Who is?" I asked, as she as let out a yell in surprise. "Y-You scared me! They were in danger of spilling out." She told me.

I gave her a weird look; what the hell was she talking about?

"What was?" I asked.

"My breasts." She told me; I glared at her. "Good thing they didn't!" I yelled before pointing toward the door, "You got a visitor." I told her. "Huh?" She looked toward the door to see Kira standing there. "Kira?" She asked. "Umm, Matsumoto-san…" He started to say.

She slowly smiled toward him and greeted him inside, "Wanna have some soba manjuv? And I have sake too!" Matsumoto said holding up a jar.

I sighed hitting myself in the forehead; Sake does not fix every problem…

Before long they begin to drink…

"Oh no I'm at my limit already." Kira told her; but she wouldn't take no as answer. "What're you talking about? Here, here!" Before long I became annoyed and left the two alone.

"Matsumoto-san…"

"Whaaat?" Matsumoto asked.

"About that time, uh…"

"It's alright, never mind."

"But…"

"Well, you certainly did come at me seriously but you know what? I don't remember doing the same!" She laughed; "So like I said, it's fine really. You came to see m, after all." She smiled. "Not that if people meet and talk, everything can be understood, but if you can't see each other anymore, nothing can be understood."

"That's true…that really…is true." Kira whispered.

_Several hours later…_

I returned to…a screen I guess is the best word for it.

"What is this?!" I asked staring at the three people on the floor.

"We're taking it easy, aren't we?"

"S-Save…me…"

What the hell…?!

I looked around at all the empty jars on the floor.

Wait…when did Hisagi get here?! Why was he here to start with?!

Out of nowhere Matsumoto sat up; I quickly stepped back in surprise. "Wow! I was about to die!" Matsumoto cried. "What's wrong, Matsumoto?" I asked.

"Did you know this, Captain? They try to crush me so that I can't breath."I sighed as I looked away from her, "That's not it."

"But, if I show too much of them, they get caught in things and it hurts."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Ah, I know next time…I will invite Hime-chan! And we all will drink together!" She quickly said. "You will not!!"

"How…is she?" she asked.

I sighed; I didn't know…it was hard to tell.

"I don't know…" I told her. "Huh? Didn't Captain Unohana take care of her…?" Matsumoto asked. "Yeah…she did." I shook my head and kicked the other two vice captains out; I could care less if they are drunk. "What is it?" Matsumoto asked. "Matsumoto…did you know? About the Curse?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I have known for a long time…Hime-chan told me a long time ago…" matsumoto blinked in surprise. "Wait…how do you know, Captain?" She asked.

"Captain Unohana…told me about it…"

"…Ah, I see."

"It's real…isn't it? The curse I mean…?" I asked. "Do you remember the seal on her hand she showed you when you first met? That seal is the curse." Matsumoto told me.

"…I see. So it is real…" I sighed.

"Are you giving up? On Hime-chan?" She asked me. "You know why she has pushed you away now right? So…will you give up, Captain?" Matsumoto asked; I glared at her, "That's none of your business." I plainly told her. "Oh, Captain! I'm so happy to hear that!" She cried.

"What?"

"So you aren't giving up then!"

"W-What?! I never said yes or no!"

"So…it is a yes!"

"W-What?! No it isn't!! I…just…just shut up!" I yelled.

_Wait…a second. Didn't I just share a bed…with her…? _I quickly blushed at that thought.

"Hmm…you sure were gone long time with Hime-chan…" She slowly grinned. "Knock it off. Nothing happened." I knew far too well the questioning wouldn't stop here; but I could hope to be wrong…but I knew far too well that I wasn't.

"So how far have you and Hime-chan gotten?" Matsumoto asked. "…E-Excuse me?" I blushed deeply at her question. "You heard me Captain! Have you two gotten to second base?" Matsumoto asked again. "T-That's none of your business!" I yelled turning away from her. "Is that a yes?" She asked.

"SHUT-UP!!" I yelled.

"Aww…but Captain! I need to know so I can help you and her when you need it!" Matsumoto cried.

"NO!"

"But…!"

"Matsumoto! You will never be helping at all! Do I make myself clear?!" I yelled out of Angier. "Hai!" I sighed; I don't need her butting in. "So…have you two kissed?" She asked.

"MATSUMOTO!!" I yelled; she quickly ran out of the room; a deep blush covered my face.

_What a baka…_

I glared at the paperwork under the couch, "Did she just do that on…?" I wondered.

_Baka_…I sighed.

She had just done that to get out of the office hasn't she?

Oh well…the peace and quiet would be nice for once; and no more questions about another person as well; I could deal with that.

"Second base? I wish…" I quickly started to growl at those thoughts.

This was all her fault; having these thoughts now.

"Damnit, Matusmoto…"

_Back in the 4__th__ Division…_

"You sure about this? You should still rest more, hime-sama…" Unohana told her. "Yes, I'm sure I need to go to the world tree then check on the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions how they are holding up without they're captains. I don't have time to lay in bed, now." Hime told the Captain of the 4th division.

"I see…well just don't push yourself too hard."

"…You know I always push myself, hard Retsu-san…" Hime whispered to her as she started to cough. "Yes, that is why your health is always no good. If keep this up and not eating…Hime-sama; please just take things a bit slower…you worry me." Unohana told her.

"Sorry…I can't. If I stop moving too long…sometimes I feel as if I will just fall apart; I must keep moving…I must keep busy." Hime told her as she pick up a small knife. "Hime-sama…?"

"Before I do go…could I ask for a favor?" She asked the Captain. "Of course, you can. What do you need Hime-sama?" Unohana asked. "Please cut my hair to just touching my shoulders…"

"What? Why would you want me to do that?"

"Please, don't ask. I just need you to do this…alright?" She asked handing the knife over to the Captain. "But…you have lovely hair…I just…" Unohana didn't understand but she wouldn't ask. "To your shoulders…you said right?" She asked.

"Hai." Unohana nodded as she started to cut her hair; little by little the hair fell to the floor.

This was her last act to push him away…he was still too close. She knew it after how he stayed with her. He didn't leave her for many hours.

This was bad…

She only hoped acting out like this would be the push he needed to stay away; because she couldn't take much more of his kindness.

She would break soon…

"There Hime-sama…" Unohana spoke up. She slowly touched her hair. She only remembered having it this short when she was growing up and no other time.

She didn't like having short her again; no not at all…

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. Thank you, Retsu-san…" Hime said as she stood up; her short hair hugged both sides of her face.

She hated it and she could only hope he would as well.

Soon after that a knock was heard outside the door, "Enter." Unohana voice said and slowly the door open; the Vice captain of the 10th division stood there. "Hello…I came to check up on H-I…" She started to say but stop staring toward Hime and the hair on the floor around her.

"Hime-chan…w-what did you d-do to yours?!" Matsumoto asked. "It's not a big deal…" Hime quickly said. "Not a big deal?! Y-You cutted your hair! And you say _it's not a big deal_?!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Retsu-san I will be leaving now." Hime said ignoring the Vice Captain.

"H-Hey! Hello…I am right over here!" Matsumoto yelled waving her arms about. "Right…please be careful…Hime-sama." Hime nodded to the Captain before walking passes Matsumoto. "Hey! Wait a second!" Matsumoto yelled running after her; she soon followed her down the hallway of the 4th division. "Hime-chan! Hey, Stop!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Rangiku-san…I need to go to the world tree. If you wish to speak to me on some matter; then come with me." Hime told The vice Captain without stopping. Matsumoto slowly nodded to her and did follow her deep into the forest. "Are you angry…Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked as the two stopped before the world tree. "Can't say I am…why do you ask?" Hime asked. "Why did you cut your hair then?"

"……"

"Is it because of, Captain?" Matsumoto asked. "Why do you think I do everything because of him? What if I wanted to cut my hair?" Hime asked her in return. "You answered my question with another question…that only means one thing…That I am right." Hime slowly shook her head, "No, you aren't. Not everything has to do with Captain Hitsugaya. Maybe one day you will learn that." Hime sighed. "Oh? Well then…if I am wrong…tell me why you cut your hair." Matsumoto knew she was right; even if she wouldn't say so.

"Baka, I told you why."

"Your answer was bullshit. I know how you hate having short hair. Come on, how long have I know you now? Huh, Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked; matsumoto saw hime face the world tree as she begun to cry.

"Hime-chan?"

"…I don't understand. Why? Why will he not just stay away? Why does he have to keep running back to me? I don't' want him to run back to me every time he hears something happened. I-I want him to forget about me! Is that so much to ask?!" She cried.

"Sara, baka. You really are a baka…" Matsumoto whispered as she hugged her. "W-what?" Hime asked.

"…Don't you see? Captain will not give up. He cares about you that much."

"…But! No…I-I don't want him too! If he keeps this up…he will be!"

"He knows about the curse…"

"…If he does…why does he come back? If he truly knew…he should stay away…" Hime whispered to the Vice Captain. "Didn't you know, Hime-chan? In love you must be selfish. It's the only way the heart knows how to be. It will act selfish without a care in the world." Matsumoto told her.

"I-I…always hoped he would love Momo-chan. But he told me he couldn't…"

"Uh huh…it's was too late…even before you pushed him away."

"…Are you saying, I should give in myself?" Hime asked.

"No, I'm not. But I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore; or Captain. Let him be near, you if only that. It would make you happy…right?" Matsumoto asked. "I don't know…"

"I cannot tell you what to do it is all up to you. You must pick what to do." Matsumoto slowly let go of her. "I know…but I don't like it." She slowly shook her head as she felt tears run down her face. "But…no matter what you do…Captain will not leave you be. Even going as far as cutting your hair…will not push him away." Matsumoto said touching her hair. "I don't like it short…" Hime told her.

"I know…but it looks cute."

"Shut up." Hime whispered as a light blush covered her face. "But it is cute! Then…again Hime-chan has always been cute. So it doesn't matter what she does to her hair!" Matsumoto patted her head. "Please stop that, Rangiku-san…I don't like it." Hime told her.

"Would you like it…more if Captain said so?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Hehe…you're so cute to pick on!" Hime quickly pushed the Vice Captain's hand away. "Stop it!"

"Fine, Fine! I guess I should leave Hime-chan to her work…" matsumoto said backing up, "What did you do…this time?"

"Who me? Not a thing!"

"…You left a mountain of paperwork…didn't you?"

"You saw that?!"

"No…I just know you far, far too well…so get back to work, Matsumoto…" Hime told her before sitting under the tree; Souls quickly started to surround her. "But…! It's soooo….boring!" Matsumoto cried. "I don't care, go now!" Hime ordered. "Fine, fine…Hime-chan…" She quickly headed west.

"…Baka…I know that isn't the way to the 10th division office…" She growled. "But…what do I do…now?" She wondered.

She had no idea how to move from there; she was worried.

She knew as it was…her relationship with the 10th division captain wasn't normal to start with; and with both parties being as stubborn as they are…this wouldn't be easy.

"_Ohh Hime-sama…you wish to move but you cannot see what is just out of your view…"_A voice whispered to her; her eyes quickly snapped open, "Who's there?" She asked but found no one around.

She knew that voice; but how could it be?

"K-Kusaka?" She asked as she stood up; she still saw no one. "No…I'm sure I heard his voice. But…that can't be. He has been dead for many years now…" She told herself.

She knew it was true; but for some reason…she was worried; was something going to happen soon? She wondered as she stood there. "He's dead. I must just be hearing things…" She told herself.

No…she hoped she was hearing things; but…his soul never did return to the world tree and that did still bug her.

Toushirou had to fight…his own friend and watch him die before his eyes. Horrible…was the only word that came to mind.

It had been heart breaking for a young shinigami to deal with it; but he hid away his sadly of that day from the whole world; He was still in pain to this day even if he wouldn't show it; she knew it.

Before long the souls disappeared around her. "Don't think about it." She told herself.

She had things she needed to do and couldn't think about the past. What is done is done. She told herself; before disappearing into the wind.

But she hadn't been wrong; no not at all.

Soon a masked person stood before the tree, "Beautiful, she hasn't aged a day. Sense the last time I saw her." He grinned. "Don't worry, Toushirou. I will take everything from you, everything you care about and your home…" Kusaka whispered as he placed his hand on the world tree.

"Yes, Yes! I will take everything…!!" He yelled, "And also…Hime-sama from you." Kusaka laughed before disappearing into nothingness just like he came.


	19. Avoiding me, and the Mission

Okay, the next chapter after this one will be the start of the movie. I am not sure at this point how many chapters the movie will be. We will have to wait and see. And thanks for reviewing again, SuishoMirae.

**Chapter 18: Avoiding me, and the Mission**

I had my answer…but that wasn't the problem. I sighed at the world tree; she wasn't here again.

Sense I brought her to the 4th division for treatment; she has been avoiding me even more so. But I know why now. "Sa-San…" I whispered standing before the world tree. She wasn't there I keep trying to catch her there; but she never here when I come.

She is avoiding me…but I understand why now.

She's trying to protect me; but I don't want to be.

I want to be near you more than ever before…I want to be by you…close to you.

I don't care about that curse; I will take the cruse if I can be near you; I really would. But you will not let me will you…Sa-san?

You're far too kind, you know that? I think that's one of the reasons…that I am so draw to you; yeah I'm sure it is, you're so caring. You and Hinamori both are like that. They are both kind and caring…it draws me to both of you.

…I think I found my answer. I will not give up; not on these feelings, I will not give up. It may sound pushy; but…I will force you not to turn away anymore; I will force you to see, I am not give up. Even with your curse…you have the right to be happy…and I will make sure you are.

It had been hours now…I guess I would have to give up for today. I slowly left the world tree.

"I know…your avoiding me…" I whispered to myself. "And…you can't avoid me forever." I whispered again.

I guess truly avoiding me wasn't really true; it was more like…she was hiding from me. She was hiding her reiatsu as much as she could.

Most likely…so I can't find her.

And you know what?

It was working.

"Damnit…" I cussed as I entered the office. "Oh? Captain…? Where have you been?" Matsumoto asked me. "…Out for a walk…" I growled as I made my way to my desk; I hit my hands on my desk.

Damnit…why does she always have to be…so stubborn?!

"Captain…?" Matsumoto asked.

"Matsumoto…Get to work now!" I yelled as I quickly started to fill out a report. "…Why are you so angry?" She asked. "I'm not angry! Didn't I just give you an order?!" I asked.

"Captain…what's wrong?"

"n-nothing wrong…" I sighed laying my head on my desk.

"Captain…"

"Just get to work and leave me alone…"

"…Did, Hime-chan do something wrong?" I quickly glared at her. "Ah, is that a yes?" She asked. "No, this isn't about her…" I told her looking away, "Captain, Captain if you're going to lie you have to be good at it."

"Shut up!"

"But…"

"This isn't about her! Are you listening or not?!" I asked. "Hmm…she wasn't at the world tree?"

"No…she wasn't-…ah, I mean…" I lifted my head up looking toward her. "Ah, I see…I see…" I glared at her. "You're thinking too much, things aren't like that!" I told her.

"Let?"

"Matsumoto…" I growled.

"Hmm…ah! She maybe checking up on the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions!" Matsumoto smiled. "How do you know that?" I asked. "Oh, I kinda overheard Hime-chan talking to Captain Unohana…" I didn't know if I should yell at her or not.

"That's a bad habit, Matsumoto. Do not do that again…" I told her before standing up. "Captain?" She asked, I quickly opened the office door, "I'm going for a walk…takes care of things here when I am out…" I told her before closing the door behind me. "Hai!" Matsumoto slowly shook her head, "you really are bad at lying Captain…very much so…" Matsumoto lightly smiled.

I ran down the hallway; was I wrong? Maybe she wasn't hiding from me or avoiding me…

Maybe she was just busy…yes that has to be it…right, Sa-san?

_At the 3__rd__ division…_

"Will this duty be any problems for you, Kira Izuru?" Hime asked the vice captain. "Of course not, Hime-sama. Until a new captain is found…I will be the acting captain for the time being…" Kira said bowing toward her. "Booo, you're still too formally." Hime sighed; "S-Sorry. I apology…I just…" Kira started to say.

"You still can't tell when I am joking can you?"

"N-No…I can't Hime-sama, Sorry…"

"Stop apology. It's annoying."

"Hai! I'm so-I mean Hai! Hime-sama!"

"Geez…I need to break, you of that habit…" She sighed, "What?" Kira asked. "Nothing. Kira Izuru…after Captain Ichimaru left much damage was left on the 3rd division." She told him. "Hai, I know this Hime-sama. Do not worry; the squad will not fall apart as long as I am here!"

"That's better. That's the kind of talk I wanted to hear!"

"Huh?...what? I don't understand…" Kira whispered.

"It's fine. Just do as you said you would. Keep the squad together." She told him. "Of course, don't worry they are In good hands, Hime-sama." Kira bowed toward her again. "I know, I trust you kira, so…do not let me down."

"Hai!"

"I will take my leave now, to check on the 5th and 9th divisions." Hime told the vice captain. "I understand good luck Hime-sama."

"Thank you…I will need it…" She told him before leaving the 3rd division's office. "…I have no idea what to do with the 5th Division; without a Captain…and they're Vice Captain in a coma…" Hime sighed. "Hinamori…I hope you don't remember him when you do wake up…" Hime whispered to herself as she left the 3rd division.

The 9th division would be the next one to deal with; she would have Hisagi shuuhei act as the captain of that division until a captain is found; just like…Kira would act as the captain of the 3rd division for the time being. "What a mess…" She sighed; she was starting to get a headache from all of this.

Everything was a mess…and now…the soul society was done by three captains as well.

Could things get any…? She didn't want to finish that thought. She needed to hope things would only get better.

"Spirit hime!" A voice called to her but she didn't hear it, "Spirit hime-sama!" The voice called again. "What?" She asked; she slowly turned around as a shinigami ran up to her. "You're the spirit hime-sama, right?" The male shinigami asked her. "That would be me…how can I help you?" She asked.

"I am the 6th seat of the 11th division, Bonkaimaster." He told her. "Ah, Zaraki's division…what can I help you with, Bonaki?" She asked. "Well really nothing…" He said looking her over. "…Excuse me?" Hime asked.

"I just really wanted to see if…what Vice captain said was true; and it appears it is…" He said stepping closer. "Yachiru?"

"Hai, she said your hair is the color of chocolate."

"You got to be kidding…" Hime sighed.

"No, I'm not. But I guess that's really an excuse to check out…you, Hime-sama." Bonaki whispered taking a hold of some of her hair. "You're hair is pretty soft…" He whispered to her; she quickly glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you no matters?" Hime asked.

"Well…truly no I do not. But…the thought of pointing you down…really drives me."

"You're a baka…"

"Oh, how sweet of you to notice; your hair really brings out the color of your eyes." Hime sighed; as he slowly let go of her hair. "…why don't' you stop now, before you embarrass yourself too much, boy." Hime whispered to the boy before her.

"Boy? I am no boy! I am 115 years old!"

"Yep, you're a boy."

"What?!"

"You can take your leave now. Haven't you embarrassed enough by now?" Hime asked him coldly. "No, I haven't even started…!" He yelled as he was hit over the head quickly. "Damnit! What the hell?!" He yelled looking behind him, "That's enough…Bonaki." Madarame told him.

"Man…Madarame! Why do you always have to show up?"

"Baka, you're only going to make her angry!"

"Hai, Hai…it was really unbeautiful to start with; to try to go after a flower as Hime-sama is useless." Ayasegawa spoke up. "I don't need your, advice!" Bonkai yelled, "Also…you didn't notice did you?" Ayasegawa asked. "Notice, what?" He asked. "Captain Hitsugaya been glaring at you sense you started." Ayasegawa whispered to him; He slowly turned around to look toward me.

"If you're done with your _business _here leave!"

"Why is he angry?"

"As I said, you really are a baka!" Madarame yelled walking away pulling the 6th seat with him. "Bye, Hime-sama!" Ayasegawa waved to her before following after the two. "Huh? Umm, bye…"

I watched closely as the three left the area, "Baka…" I growled.

"Toushirou?" Sa-san voice asked; I quickly looked toward her and I have to say I was a bit surprised as I looked at her.

Did-Did she cut her hair?!

"W-What? Why are you staring?"

"Sorry…it's just you cut your hair." I blush lightly looking away from her.

That guy hadn't been wrong on one point, her dark hair did help her blue eyes, stand out, I thought.

"Hai, I did."

"It…It looks nice…"

"Really?"

"Uh huh…it's short but not too short. It looks good…Sara." I whispered to her, "Umm…thanks…" I nodded to her.

This wasn't the reason why…I came to speak with her.

"Sara I need…" I started to say, "I should be going…I still need to check up on the 5th and 9th Divisions…" She told me quickly walking pass me.

Running away again…? I wondered.

"Sara!"

"What?"

"I…I am not moving on." I plainly told her; I heard her stop in her tracks, "Toushirou…" She whispered to me. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked me. "I could ask why you keep avoiding me…no running away; this will not just go away! Why can't you face that?!" I asked.

"Because…we shouldn't have to even speak about this to begin with…"

"Too bad. I will not move on or forget about you, do you understand?"

"It would be so much easier if you did love, Hinamori…" I heard her sigh. "Sa-san…"

"Don't call me that, I am no longer _Sa-san_ to you! Just like you are no longer, _Shiro-kun _to me!" She yelled; I slowly turned around her, "You don't mean that! You're just saying that because!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled; "Do not speak to me so informally again! Nothing will ever happen…EVER! Do you understand?! Give up and move on! I cannot give you a future you wish for!" She yelled.

"Hime…"

"Do not…come near me ever again, Captain Hitsugaya." She told before disappearing into the wind.

I was…defeated?

I felt myself fall onto my knees, "Never again?" I asked.

She will not let me…not at all. She knew me away; but…I thought finally you understand.

I cannot move on…even if I wanted too. I cannot do that.

_It would be so much easier if you did love Hinamori…_

I can't love Hinamori…

She isn't the person in my heart; you are…can't you see that?

"It's not true, because you will always be…Sa-san to me…" I whispered to myself.

Always…

_Love is never meant to be easy and always end happily ever after…_

_No, not in real life; in real life love is full of so many problems…_

_But…there can be many more problems if one of the people is in dental…_

Hime quickly appeared inside her office and as she did; she fell to her knees, "Toushirou…" She whispered to herself.

_Dental only adds to the problems; but that one in dental will never agree there is a problem to begin with…_

_And so…they will try to ignore the problem and hope for it to disappear on its own…_

_But…_

_Problems do not just disappear…into thin air. Things just don't work that way._

_Maybe one day…that lesson will be learned._

"Hime-sama, you're back." Istar greeted her as she entered the office. "Yes, I am what is it?" Hime asked as she stood up.

_Running away from the problem will not work as well…_

"Well…I know you don't wish to hear this. But coming up in two days…the locations of the king's seal will be moved again, a squad will be needed to watch over the move." Istar told her. "Again? It always comes around too, quickly…" Hime sighed as she sat down at her desk.

_Running away is only running from the true problem after all…The easy way out…one would call it._

"Hime-sama? Is something the matter? You look as something is on your mind…" Istar asked, "No, it's nothing importation. But…just thinking about the king's seal…makes me feel sick."

_Running away, because you can't face what problem is truly before you…_

_Yes, that is truly the easy way out…_

"What squad would you like to take care of the king's seal, this year?"

_But one day, you will find a way to deal with the problem…_

_You like it or not…_

"10th squad…" Hime sighed as she turned away from Istar to look out the window, "Captain Hitsugaya division? Is there any reason, why you picked that division?" Istar asked.

"…no."

_But for now, you will go on lying and acting as nothing is wrong…_

_Because that is how you are…_

"Very well, I will go give the mission to the 10th squad, then…" Istar told her before disappearing from Hime's office.

_You are so stubborn…_

_A very stubborn person…_

"I'm sorry, Toushirou…" She whispered as tears ran down her face.

_Apology will not help you…_

_Saying I'm sorry…will not help you be forgiven…_

_Because you have hurt the person closely to you…_

_Because you have hurt him…very much…_

"The King's seal?" I asked Matsumoto. "Hai, it's a mission for the whole 10th squad from…Hime-chan." She told me.

Tch…trying to keep me away and busy huh?

Baka…

"I see…" I quickly turned away looking out the window, "Captain? Is something wrong?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, not at all."

You're really a baka…you really think; keeping me busy will stop me?

Baka…

"Go, get the squad ready. We leave at 12 hundred hours."

"Hai, Captain." Matsumoto said before leaving the office.

"Baka…I will not give up. I will make you face me when this mission is over; and…I will not let you run away again, Sa-san…"

_Yes, that what I told myself; but I had no idea how serious this mission would turn out to be; my past and my present were about to connect to each other…_

_And…I wasn't ready to face them both._


	20. The king's seal, run away Captain

It may take me a bit longer to write out the chapters to the movie, just to give you guys the head up.

**Chapter 19: the king's seal, run away Captain**

The king's seal…

Very little is known about it; aside from the matter that's it a treasure from the royal family. And only members of the royal family may even look at the item; very much is unknown about the king's seal.

Even what kind of powers it has is unknown…and how to king's seal even looks is unknown…So little information we have…and we have to help protect an item as that?

Tch…what a pain.

"Captain?" matsumoto asked outside the door. "What?" I asked.

"The squad is ready at any time."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

I didn't know then…but I wouldn't be seeing this office again, for a long time. I had no idea what was about to happen; no idea at all; because to me…it was just going to be another _Mission_.

But this wouldn't be just another mission; because he would try to take everything from me.

My title, my home, and the trust I have built over the years…and Hime.

He would try to take everything.

And who is this _He _you ask?

He…He is my friend.

But…I can't bring myself to hate him. I just can't.

After all…he was willing to fight for the soul society; he had put his trust into the soul society; and they stabbed him in the back…and took everything from him.

Everything…

I stood up and headed for the office door, "just another mission…" I told myself then; and I did believe that.

This mission was just another mission…

I didn't think another thought about it before leaving the 10th division office and closing the door behind me. The thought of someone truly going after the king's seal…never crossed my mind as well.

I mean who would be foolish enough to do that?

Only _Him_…

But the thought of him being alive then was stupid in its self. He had been killed many years ago; and right before my very eyes.

_Kusaka…_

Soon I stopped beside Matsumoto. The two of us stood in front of the squad. "Captain?" She asked. I nodded to her before speaking up to the squad before me, "Listen very closely, the whole 10th squad has been given a mission from the Spirit Hime, herself." I told them. Quickly shocked eyes stared toward me, "Are mission is security for the moving of the King's seal! Protect it no matter what! Got that?" I asked.

"HAI, CAPTAIN!"

_Protect the king's seal…_

Baka…

It's sounds stupid sayi8ng that out loud even…after all this is just nonsense to keep me busy.

You're just so easy to read, Sa-san…

"Do you really believe any of that?" matsumoto asked in a whisper. "Of course not…but I have to follow damn orders." I sighed.

Sometimes…I guess it's hard to believe Sa-san really is the leader of the soul society; that's she's the Spirit Hime. It just feels so unreal sometimes…

But…when I think about it I really feel like a baka; I mean…having feelings for the Spirit Hime?

How stupid…am I really?

Having feelings for a Hime…I maybe a Captain but aside from; that my social status is pretty low.

What a baka I really am…

"Matsumoto, we are heading out."

"Hai, Captain!" She quickly turned to the squad; she held her right hand up into the air and quickly let it down. The squad quickly disappeared from the room. I nodded to Matsumoto and she nodded to me before we left the room as well.

"The king's seal?" The red head Arrancar asked. The masked man quickly nodded to the red head, "Are goal is to take it. No matter what…I need the king's seal within my hand understand?" he asked the two arrancars who stood before him. "But of course, Kusaka-sama!"

"Leave it to us! We will take care of anyone who gets in the way!"

"Glad to hear it. Do not hold back kill anyone in the way no matter what!"

"Hai! Kusaka-sama!"

Kusaka slowly smiled, "tonight we attack the transport of the king's seal. Do not let me down when the time comes!" Kusaka told the two arrancar.

"Hai!"

Yes…Yes!

It will not be long now, Toushirou!

Just you wait…it will be done!

The soul society will pay a heavy price for what they have done!

Yes…they will!

But don't worry…I wouldn't dream of leaving Hime-sama out of this; not at all!

Kusaka laughed as the three quickly disappeared; leaving nothing behind. It was like…they had never been there to begin with.

Hime sighed as she stared down at the reports covering her desk, "maybe…I when a little too far…" She told herself.

But it was too late to be thinking that way now; the 10th squad was gone by now. She knew they had left; but still she knew she when over board.

"_Ohh…Hime-sama!"_

She quickly looked out the window behind her, but saw nothing.

"That voice…" She whispered to herself as she slowly got to her feet staring out the window. "I know…I'm not just hearing things…" She whispered to herself.

Kusaka…you really are alive aren't you? If so…then souls really are being reborn there. Aren't they…? She wondered.

"Hime-sama?"

She quickly turned around to find Istar in front of her desk, "Istar…" She whispered as sweat rolled down her face. "Are you alright? You don't look well…" Istar said worried. "I'm fine…just a bit tired from all the paper work…" She lied.

"I see, maybe you should take a rest then? Lately you have been pushing yourself pretty hard…"

"No, I will keep working. I haven't done the limit of work today. But thank you for worrying about me…" Hime told Istar before returning to her desk. "…Very well. I can't stop you, but please eat some of your lunch. You have to keep your energy up or you will become sick as Captain Unohana told you. You can't keep ignoring your health like this…" Istar cried. "I believe I know myself better than anyone. Please leave the food and leave. I can take care of myself Istar…" Hime told her returning to her paperwork.

Istar sighed as she placed the food down near Hime before leaving the office.

Hime slowly turned around looking out the window again, "I know…I felt you. What are you after…Kusaka?" She asked out loud.

"_Ohh Hime-sama…you wish to move but you cannot see what is just out of your view…"_

"What does that mean? What is out of my view?...I don't understand…" She sighed; "I guess…I'm not the only one who speaks in a confusing matter. But really…what are you after Kusaka? Why would you show up…now?" She quickly got to her feet.

No way…it couldn't be right?!

"The king's seal?!"

SHIT!

Every century or so…the location of the King's seal is moved…

Mostly for just protective of the seal. So no one but the royal family may even see the seal close up.

But even so…this mission feels sicking…

"Captain?"

"Matsumoto…check on the 6 units and see if everything is normal." I told her. "Hai, captain!" She quickly disappeared leaving me alone staring up at the moving cloud over head. "Baka…this is so stupid…" I told myself.

Protecting an item was couldn't even get near? It sounds stupid even thinking that as well.

"How's the event going?" Matsumoto asked stopping at the last unit. "All is well, Vice Captain Matsumoto!" She was quickly told. "This is an important job. Don't get lazy on me."

"Hai!"

"So, what is the king's seal? With all this security surrounding it, it kinda of stands out."

"I dunno who's got authority over this, but…"

"It's a treasure belonging to the royal family. Anyone not of the royal family is forbidden to even look at it. Its treasure that's never been seen by the outside world. We have no idea of what kind of power it has, or even how to use it. But every few decades, they suddenly decide to change where it's being stored. The power to set things in motions…that's what the king's seal is." Matsumoto told the three shinigami around her.

All three of them looked at her in surprise, "Gotcha! Actually I have no idea what it is either. But we the 10th squad have been assigned this mission. Stay focused and keeps a sharp lookout!" Matsumoto told the three before disappearing.

"Hai!"

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled appearing near me, "Matsumoto?" I asked. "All lookouts are reporting things are normal. The close you get the more impressive it looks, huh?" Matsumoto asked.

"Authority never goes anywhere without fanfare." I sighed. "Not you too, Captain…If she hears you say that, she may get mad…" Matsumoto told me.

"Tch…"

It was too late for that…

"Are you and Hime-chan having a fight?"

"That's none of your business…" I told her. "Well, this mission did just come out of nowhere. So…what did you do?" She asked. "…Why do you think it's always me who did something wrong?" I growled at her. "Because form what I can see…it is you. Or is she just trying to keep you busy?"

"Busy…she really is a baka…"

"Then you two should make up when the mission over, right?"I sighed closing my eyes.

This wasn't the time or the place for this kind of talk. "Anyways, you need to…" I started to say; I quickly looked behind us.

Something was coming this way and fast, "What?"

Soon a lightning bolt hit one of the buildings on the cloud, "Matsumoto!"

"Hai!"

I raced toward the cloud and Matsumoto raced toward our units. The building soon fell; a lightning bolt was seen flying in the sky over the cloud. Soon it started to attack the people on the cloud. "Vice Captain!" Shinigami yelled as she pointed toward the cloud, "Surround it!" She ordered.

Quickly the lightning bolt shocked the shinigami who tried to get close to the cloud; the lightning bolt came toward Matsumoto she quickly pulled out her zanpakutou before her. A blue hair Arrancar held a lighting rope around her zanpakutou, "Die."

"Unare, Haineko!" Matsumoto yelled as the lightning bolt hit her smoke. Matsumoto when after the arrancar but she quickly ran away.

But still on the cloud fire was seen attacking people; I quickly pulled out my zanpakutou stopping the fire in its tracks. "Who are you?" I asked as Ice started to cover the red head arrancar sword. She quickly retreated from me and I followed her, "Wait!"

She jumped onto the burning building and so did I. But somehow I lost track of her. I quickly looked around as I felt reiatsu and then I felt something stab me; I slowly looked down at a blood covered sword. I quickly backed away as I saw a masked man before me, "Who are you?" I asked him; he came at me without answering.

This person…his moves I have seen them before, having I…? I wondered.

I held my zanpakutou before me blocking he's on coming attacks.

"Where's the king's seal?" Matsumoto asked.

"I don't know."

"Captain!"

Soon the two of us stopped he held his sword against mine, "this brings back memories…but tell me, how is Hime-sama?" The masked man asked me.

Hime?! He knew her?!

"Show your face!" I yelled trying to take his mask off. He quickly ran away, "Wait!" I yelled going after him. "Captain!"

I quickly stopped at matsumoto's voice; I slowly looked back at her. Then I quickly left. "Captain!!" Matsumoto yelled as the building started to burn.

"The king's seal!"

"Contain the fire!"

"Yes!"

"Vice Captain Matsumoto! I am terrible sorry! We let them escape! There are many, casualties!" Shinigami told her; but she kept on staring, "Vice Captain?"

Hime quickly dropped her pen to the floor, "Hime-sama?" Istar asked watching Hime starting to shake. "C-Call Retsu-san!" Hime cried holding a hand over her chest. "…Hime-sama?"

"NOW!" Hime yelled as she fell to the floor. "Hime-sama!!" Istar yelled; watching her cough up blood. "Nergal, hurry! Bring Captain Unohana here! It's-It's Hime-sama!!" Istar yelled outside the door.

"Hime-sama, hold on! Hime-sama!!"

"Damnit…that bloody king's seal…" Hime whispered as she started to cough up more blood. "Please don't speak! Just rest! Retsu-san will be here soon!" Istar told her.

Kusaka…

You really did plan to take it…didn't you?

Your goal was to steal the king's seal; but…what do you plan to do with that cursed item?

A bit later in karakura; Kurosaki Ichigo stopped within the forest near his home. He stopped at a group of tree and touched a barrier in front of him, "What's this? Man…they'd better not be messing around so close to my house." Kurosaki said as he took his zanpakutou off his back. He quickly cut a door way in the barrier for himself; soon he entered it to find bloody bodies covering the ground, "What the hell happened?" Kurosaki asked as the special corps until surrounded him. "You guys…the secret mobile corps?" Kurosaki asked.

The unit held their hands over they're zanpakutous. "Easy! I'm the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kurosaki told them.

"Hait!"

The unit quickly cleared a path for their captain, "Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing there?" Soi asked him.

"You're…"

"2nd squad Captain and commander in chief of the secret mobile corps, Soifon. I believe I put a barrier up here." She said looking behind him. "So what happened? What's going on here?" Kurosaki asked looking around.

"Normally, there would be no reason to tell a substitute shinigami but…" Soi when ahead and told Kurosaki. "What'd you say? How…?" Kurosaki asked; then one of the special corp told soifon something. She nodded to him before looking toward Kurosaki again, "If you find it, let me know right away." Soi quickly started to make a barrier. "W-Wai…!" Kurosaki yelled as he appeared back in the forest.

"Kurosaki?"

"Ishida? What're you doing here?"

"I've been aware there was a barrier erected here since yesterday. What happened?" Ishida asked. "Right well…" Soon snow started to fall from the sky. "It's snowing?" Kurosaki asked. "No, he's just been hiding his reiatsu."

"Huh? Reiatsu?"

I stared up at the sky before falling quickly to the ground, "Toushirou?!" Kurosaki asked as the two ran over to me.

"Hey!"

"Toushirou!!"

"Damn…them…"I cussed.

_The king's seal had been stolen. But little did I know this was only the beginning of the problem._

_Because…my nightmares were about to come back…_


	21. Wanted, Catch Toushirou!

Okay I don't think I said this before so I will say it now, I'm not sure at this point how many chapters the movie will be within the story. And if I did say that before then just ignore me!

**Chapter 20: Wanted, Catch Toushirou!**

Little by little…everything was slowly moving into place.

And so a Captain meeting was held to speak on two matters; the matter of the king's seal missing and the missing of Captain Hitsugaya, "I see."

"Yes. We have thoroughly searched the area, but found no trace of the king's seal. We believe the attackers made off with it. And based on the reports about the target we have the pursuits unit following there is evidence that that man in charge of defense, 10th squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou deliberately and personally moved to erase his own reiatsu from the scene." Soifon told Captain Commander.

"Please wait! You can't be suggesting Captain Hitsugaya abandoned his duty!" Matsumoto cried. "Then, why did he take such action? Such behavior is clearly against the law." Soifon told her.

"But I…"

"Enough! I am placing the entire 10th squad under house arrest, depending on the outcome of this; the entire division may be abolished."

"Abolished? Are you saying that the entire, 10th division will be disbanded? Our soldiers committed no crimes. As Vice Captain I accept full responsibility!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Bit your tongue, Matsumoto!"

"Do you really believe a vice Captain ranks, high enough to take the blame for this?! Know your place. You really have no idea how serious things are. Sense the king's deal when missing, Hime-sama has fallen ill; because of her energy…it is being stolen by the king's seal as we speak. The sooner we find the king's seal the better and if we do not find it soon…Hime-sama may die." Captain Commander told them.

"Hime…?"

"She's ill?"

"Then she ill because Captain Hitsugaya couldn't do this duty, right?"

"Please! Please let me speak with her! I'm sure if I speak with her…herself will tell you that, you're…!" Matsumoto yelled.

"No!"

"No one may visit her. I have placed a barrier around her room. But…she continues to grow weaker and weaker and she's coughing up blood." Unohana spoke up.

Hime-chan…is ill because of the king's seal?

"Our top priorities are tow fold: the search for and retrieval of the king's seal and the capture of the person most related to the incident, 10th squad captain Hitsugaya Toushirou, this is a special emergency order." Captain Commander gave the orders out.

Disband?

But…Captain would never!

Captain! Where-Where are you?!

"For the time being, the 10th squad will be placed under house arrest. Furthermore, until such time as Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou is captured, or the recent incident is resolved, you are to remain confined to your barracks and your zanpakutou will be confiscated!" Sasakibe told the 10th squad.

"WH-Why?!"

"That's!"

"Are we suspects, too?!" A shinigami asked; matsumoto held the shinigami back, "you're telling us to just sit around until you figure things out?"

"No way!"

"That's fascist!"

"Give us a chance to prove our innocence…"

"The subject is closed!" Sasakibe told them.

"Vice Captain!"

"Vice Captain Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto sighed as she handed over her zanpakutou, "Excuse me…" The shinigami said as he took her zanpakutou away. Abarai and Rukia quickly when over to matsumoto. The other shinigami of the 10th squad turned in their zanpakutou as well, "That's how it is…" Matsumoto told the two of them.

"But, they don't even know anything yet. This is…"

"It just means that the king's seal is that important." Matsumoto told rukia.

"Is the rumor about Sara-hime being ill, true?" renji asked. "Yeah…even captain commander said so. The king's seal is reacting to her energy captain Unohana said; therefore it's draining her and making her, weaker and weaker…" Matsumoto told them. "…Hime-sama, but-but that isn't Captain Hitsugaya fault!"

"In times like this they need someone to throw the blame on. But throwing it on him…if he knew Hime-chan was like this…" matsumoto sighed. "I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya will be back soon."

"I guess. Sheesh, why does everyone disappear without saying a word to me?" matsumoto asked, "Captain Hitsugaya's not like Ichimaru!" Renji quickly said.

Matsumoto sighed.

"Renji…" Rukia shook her head at him.

"The collection of Zanpakutou is complete. I will transfer them to the storeroom." A shinigami told Sasakibe. "Now, everyone here is to wait patiently and obediently."

"We're about to lock down the barracks, Vice captain matsumoto kindly return to your own room. Vice Captain Abarai, it's time."

"Yeah, I'm going. Come on." Renji said to rukia, "Goodbye." The two quickly turned away from Matsumoto. But quickly she took hold of Renji's arm, "Wait, there is one thing that I want you to look into." Matsumoto told him, "The man that the Captain when after…I think the two of them must be connected somehow. The captain wouldn't have done that if they weren't…"

Captain…there really is a connect right?

It has been a long time sense I had nightmares…

Yes, so many years.

But now…for some reason, they return to me. But why?

Kusaka!!

He was the first person to talk to me at the shinigami school; he didn't ignore me there, "Are you the Hitsugaya Toushirou, the young genius everyone's talking about?" he just asked me out of nowhere.

I wasn't sure what to think of him at first; and he greeted me with a smile the first time we met, "who're you?' I quickly asked him.

We quickly became friends after are meeting…and I guess that was the mistake there.

Kusaka…I'm sorry!

But I was happy to make a friend as from Hinamori and Sa-san.

Yeah, I was happy.

"I sweat to become a shinigami and put my life at stake for soul society!" I remembered him telling me.

That had been his dream, but…

Kusaka…

"Oh, yeah? I'm gonna…"

When it came to grades I always end up on top over kusaka but he was always right under me.

We're friends…

Rivals…

But having a rival pushed me even harder, I believe…but…

"Wow, Toushirou! You really are a genius!"

"It doesn't matter."

I have always hated being called a _Genius_. It was just another way to show how different I was to others. That's how I always saw it.

"But I won't let you beat me next time!"

Rivals and Friends…

I hoped we would always be that way. That was my wish. But…some wishes never come true.

"Toushirou, we'll always be friends, right?"

Kusaka!!

Blood was seen flying into the air.

Some wishes cannot come true. No matter how much you wish for them too. Some wishes are…importable.

I quickly woke up from my nightmare of him.

Of kusaka…

I slowly sat up still feeling the pain from the sword's blade, "Where am I?" I wondered as I heard a door open. "Yo." Soon Kurosaki Ichigo entered the room, "Kurosaki? Where is this?"

"My house. I found you collapsed and exhausted. I couldn't just leave you." Kurosaki told me. "I see. Sorry for the trouble."

I had lost the person I had been following and left my squad behind.

Squad…? Shit, how could just another mission turn into something like this? I have to find the king's seal to clear my name as well as the 10th division's. Most likely they are…

Shit, if I make it. Somehow, I will make it up to all of them. One way or another.

"The secret mobile corps was looking for you." Kurosaki told me. "Uh huh."

It wasn't surprising to hear that. Because I was blamed for not defending the king's seal; and running off chasing that masked man. In times of crisis…the blame must be placed on someone.

"_Uh huh? _That's all you have to say? What're you hiding?"

I just sighed trying to ignore him, "Say something!" I looked over toward him. "It's none of your business." I told him.

"You little! Meh, whatever!"

"I'll get it back."

"Huh?"

"What they stole was a treasure from the royal family, the king's seal. It's not something a substitute shinigami needs to be concerned with." I glared at him before looking away. "Being coy doesn't work for you, you dick!"

I could feel blood started to run again. That masked bastard had gotten me good. I held the area tightly, "H-Hey, are you okay?" Kurosaki asked me. "It's nothing. Sorry, but I need to rest a little bit." I told him as I lay back down.

No, the best way…not to pull the 10th squad into this anymore was to do this myself; not as a Captain of the 10th squad. Just as Hitsugaya Toushirou. Maybe then…nothing more would happen to them.

But…I wonder have I worried her?

Sa-san…

"Fine. I'll call Inoue tomorrow morning, so until then keep quiet. Man…" Soon after that Kurosaki left the room and turned off the light as he did so.

This was now my problem; and I plan to take care of it myself.

Alone…

I rested for a bit before leaving; but before I left I took off my captain robe leaving it on the desk in the room.

Maybe they would understand this way…no, I hope they would.

This was now personally was my problem alone.

I bowed toward kurosaki's house before starting my way down the street; but soon I stopped in my tracks seeing him before me, "You don't have to sneak out. If you had to leave you could've at least let me know. Why are you acting so guilty all of a sudden?" Kurosaki asked me. "Thanks for your help. I'm grateful."

"Why are you trying to go alone? What're you so preoccupied with?" Kurosaki asked me. "What are you trying to say?" I asked. "How's this guy Kusaka important?" He asked; I gave him a shocked look, "Who is he? The person who attacked you, the person who stole the king's seal was it this Kusaka guy?" He asked.

No, it couldn't be kusaka because he was no longer living. He had been killed before my very eyes…

"That's the name of a man who was killed long ago."

"He got killed? By who?" Kurosaki asked as I started to pass by him, "Toushirou!" He yelled trying to grab my shoulder; I quickly pulled out my zanpakutou on him. Kurosaki quickly backed away from me, "What's your problem?!"

"Don't interfere!" I told him.

"Shut up! I'm supposed to let a half-dead guy wander off alone?" Kurosaki asked staring at the blood falling to the ground under me, "You've got two choices: contact the secret mobile corps or come back to my house."

Baka…you really understand nothing.

I quickly felt a reiatsu over head; I saw a fireball coming toward us. It landed in the middle of us; forcing us to step back, "Who's there?!" Kurosaki asked looking up into the sky seeing a red and blue hair arrancar were floating in the air over head, "hand over, Hitsugaya Toushirou." They ordered.

Now…they were after me as well?

"What'd you say?"

"If you attempt to interfere you will be eliminated!" The red hair head arrancar said pulling out a bone sword, "Wh…"

"Toushirou! What're you doing?!" Kurosaki asked me.

So whoever stole the king's seal was after me as well?

Well, no matter what…I can't let anyone catch me.

I quickly ran at kurosaki with my zanpakutou; he quickly pulled his own out blocking mine, "Toushirou!" He yelled. "Please…" I whispered to him.

It was weighting me down again…

Kusaka…

I quickly threw him to the side; the red head Arrancar then attacked him as well; and then the blue hair one did as well. Blood drop to the ground around him, but he still stood, "How about…this?!" Both arrancars attacked him at the same time. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

He deflected they're attacked but the two dodged when his attack got close, "to be able to deflect our attack…who is that man?" Soon after that the two retreated.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Toushirou…" I quickly stopped looking back toward him; he quickly fell.

I need to know…who they are working for; and why they are after me.

"What're you trying to…?" Kurosaki started to ask; I quickly left him. Soon after that Kurosaki passed out.

Why are they…after me? For what reason?

"_Ohh…Hime-sama!"_

Hime slowly opened her eyes, "What?" She asked, _"Hime-sama! You can hear me, can't you?" _The voice asked.

"K-Kusaka?"

"_That's right. You remember my voice; you don't know how happy that makes me."_

"I can hear you…because you have the seal…don't you?" She asked slowly sitting up. _"That's right. But poor Hime-sama. You don't sound well."_

"Don't bullshit me. You could care less. You know the king's seal is stealing my energy."

"_Oh! I'm hurt! You act like I don't care at all! But you're wrong! I care very much, for Toushirou and yourself! Yes, very much!"_

"Toushirou?" She asked.

"_Worry not! We three will soon meet face to face! I will make sure of it, Hime-sama!"_

"Why did you take the king's seal? What do you need it for?" Hime asked.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out, Spirit Hime-sama. But don't worry, I will not leave you out of __**my plan**__ you will be a part of it!"_

"Kusaka…"

"_Farewell for now, Hime-sama!" _his voice quickly disappeared.

"Toushirou…" Hime weakly got to her feet. "I have to stop him…" She told herself stopping in front of the window.

I will not let you…do anymore damage to him, Kusaka. I will not let you hurt, my kyodai, anymore.

She held her right hand out pointed toward the window, "**Hadou number 33**: **Soukatsui**!" She yelled as a ball of energy quickly destroyed the window before her. "Hime-sama?! Are you alright?" Istar voice cried from outside the door. Hime didn't answer as she quickly jumped out the hole she had just made.

A moment later her element guards ran within the room, "Shit." Nergal cussed.

"Hime-sama!"

"Find her, hurry!" Istar ordered, the other three quickly took off jumping out the hole she had left behind. "Why do you always, have to act like a child…really?" Istar asked before following after the other three.

_Time waits for no one; and just because one future is seen doesn't mean that future will come to be._

_There are many futures for each person. And the true number of future that could be is endless…_

Author note: Kyodai means brother.


	22. Past memories, blood covered hands

**Chapter 21: Past memories, blood covered hands**

It's weird isn't it?

Growing up always having someone beside you, sometimes you forget how much you need that person. You even feel like…that person just there to bug you sometimes. But when they aren't around you very much as you grow up, you begin to miss that person.

Yes, you miss that person very much…

"_Shiro-kun!"_

"_Don't call me, that name!"_

"_But! But! That's your name! What would I call you beside that?"_

How lame am I?

"_That isn't my name!"_

"_Well, it's part of your name!" She said clinging onto my left arm and holding it against herself. I quickly blushed at her, "…"_

"_What wrong you look, angry?"_

"…_I am not angry." I told her._

I…I miss her.

I miss my ane-one-san…

"_If you're not angry…why is your face all red?" She asked poking my cheek, "It's not red!" I growled._

"_Careful, Careful, Hime-chan!" matsumoto voice quickly said from behind us._

"_Rangiku-san?"_

"_That kid, is a guy after all…being that friendly with him…may make __**something **__happen." Matsumoto grinned. "SHUT UP!" I yelled as I turned to look at her._

"_See, see?"_

"_I thought I said shut up!" I growled._

"…_I don't really understand what matter your speaking of Rangiku-san." Sa-san plainly told her. "Awww, you're so cute! I guess I can't blame the kid for acting the way he does around you!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

I had always seen her as my sister; but also as my friend. I really only started to calling her _Sa-san _because she was calling me _Shiro-kun_ but the name…grew on me; and I keep calling her that name to this day.

But…at the same time I also saw her more than my sister. I saw her for the kind and caring person; she truly is.

By that time I had a crush on her; and Matsumoto knew it.

It was embarrassing…I couldn't help but blush when she was too close to me. But…I didn't want her to leave as well.

I was…selfish. I wanted to keep her to myself and only myself. No I am still that way.

Baka…I really am.

But…is this normal? To act selfish…when you love someone?

I…I don't know.

But it feels like it been so long…sense I have talked to her; seen her.

Sa-san…

Memories…are nice but that's all they are…just memories…

"Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "How pathetic, I'll _resuscitate _him…wake the hell up Ichigo, you wuss!" Renji yelled hitting him in the face.

"Wha-renji!!"

"Ou-Ouch!" Kurosaki quickly sat up. "See? My way was much faster!"

"You asshole! What the hell was that for?!"

"You're the one who was passed out this whole time!"

"What?!"

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked him.

"Shit." Ichigo said after looking around the area, "How long was I out for? Where'd Toushirou go?" Ichigo asked himself. "Toushirou…"

"You met Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked. "When? Where was he?" renji asked.

"You guys…" they nodded to him; soon after that they returned to kurosaki's house. Kurosaki held up the haori on his desk, "That Haori…it's Captain Hitsugaya's." rukia told him.

"He…"

"Ichigo, why didn't you stop him?" Renji asked, taking a hold of his shoulders, "I tried, but he went anyways." Kurosaki told him pushing him off. "He chased after these two weird chicks."

"Chicks?"

"They could've been Vizard or Arrancar. I couldn't really tell." Kurosaki told the two of them, "And what did Captain Hitsugaya say? Didn't he say anything?" rukia asked. "Well, he said he'd get the king's seal back. But there was more…uhh…oh yeah! Who's _Kusaka_?"

"Kusaka?" Rukia asked.

"He said it's the name of a guy that got killed or something. And then he…" Kurosaki told them what had happened, "Renji, can you go back to the soul society and check who this _Kusaka _is? There's a chance that he could be connected to the attacker Vice Captain Matsumoto was talking about." Rukia told him. "Sure, but why me?"

"I'll definitely be prohibited from contact with Vice Captain Matsumoto. And…" Rukia took captain Hitsugaya's haori from kurosaki and handed it over to Renji, "Talk about a dirty job…" renji whispered staring down at the Haori.

But not all memories are warm like that; but I wish they could be…

"_There is no need for both Shinigami."_

"_It must be decided."_

"_One must be chosen."_

"_Only one Shinigami!"_

"_The true owner!"_

No…No! Not again…please!

Stop!!

"_Then I'll abandon Hyourinmaru!" I yelled._

No…No!

Wake up! I must wake up, now!

I don't want to see this, again!!

"_You cannot back down."_

"_You cannot doubt."_

"_The decision of the central 46 is absolute."_

No…no! Not again!

Stop, please!!

"_Stop it; Kusaka…Kusaka is my friend!" I yelled._

"_Take responsibility!"_

"_Submit to our will!"_

"_We will not permit it!"_

**KUSAKA!!**

We had to fight each other…for Hyouinmaru.

But to this day I know…it wasn't right.

A friend had to fight another friend just to own a sword? That just isn't right…

"_One day, you and Kusaka will fight to the death."_

I didn't believe those words back then; and I was stupid not to be believe them.

So stupid…

I quickly woke up; why? Why do I keep having nightmares about Kusaka? Why now? It doesn't add up!

I slowly stared up toward the sky. The moon was out; how long had I been out? I wondered as I slowly got to my feet but I quickly fell to the ground. I could feel the pain from the stab; it wasn't healing for some reason. Something was blocking it from healing.

A reiatsu was…

I slowly got back up to my feet again. I have to keep moving or I will be found. I must keep moving.

I weakly moved forward on my legs; I could feel lit my energy was very low. But it couldn't be help.

I have to keep moving…I have too.

"So, how was Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked the two Arrancars, "It seems that he really hasn't been in contact with the 13 protection squads."

"Should we bring him back before they capture him?"

"No, let's let the situation play out for a little while. As long as he wields the same power as me, there's no room for him here. He has no choice but to obey me." Kusaka grinned, "What of the Hime? She will be searching for you soon, right?" The red head arrancar asked.

"She's fine. Her condition is no better then, Hitsugaya's at the present time. I want no harm to come to her. I need her power for the king's seal. So leave her be." Kusaka told the two.

"Hai."

"She's very importation to Hitsugaya. And so…I do not wish to disappoint him. So, we will let all the players in this play fall into place; and then…the end will come…with a bang!" Kusaka laughed.

_A bit later at Urahara's store…_

"Captain Hitsugaya's time in the central spiritual arts academy was before I was, accepted by the kuchiki house, so I don't know much about him. Even though we both came from Rukongai, I was in Inuzuri, and Captain Hitsugaya was in Jiyunrinan. I believe he and 5th squad Vice Captain Hinamori grew up together like siblings." Rukia told the others.

"So, if we were to ask this Hinamori person…" Chad nodded.

"Unfortunately, she's still recuperating…also, this is just a guess, but I doubt Captain Hitsugaya ever told any important stories to Vice Captain Hinamori." Rukia sighed, "Even more, so if they were painful memories?" Urahara asked.

"I just think he's that kind of person."

"He must be strong."

"Yeah, right. Why does someone who's strong make the people around him sad?" Kurosaki asked but no one could answer him. "I'll try to find out what I can. Why don't the rest of you look for Captain Hitsugaya?" Urahara asked the group.

With no other leads it was all they could do, right?

"Captain…" Matsumoto sighed, staring out her window as she heard a loud voice. "No! You're prohibited from contacting Matsumoto Rangiku!" The voice yelled. "Why not?! It's just for a little chit-chat!" Renji asked, "No means no! These are the orders from the Captain Commander and Captain Soifon!"

"Man, talk about being inflexible. Thick head." Renji sighed. "What'd you say?! You just insulted me, didn't you?"

"Nah."

"You said I had a trick head, I heard you!"

"Don't look at me!"

"Sure is lively out here." The two quickly stopped seeing Captain Kyouraku coming toward them, "Captain Kyouraku?"

"I'll go in with you that should be fine shouldn't it?" Kyouraku asked, "you don't' trust the 8th squad captain?" He asked; the guards gave in and let them in to see Matsumoto Rangiku. "Kusaka? I don't know, I don't think I heard that name before…" Matsumoto started to say. "Wait…maybe I have!" Matsumoto said remembering back.

"_Kusaka…no I…"_

"_Kusaka? Who is that Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "A nobody. A person who is no longer with us. But it matters not…" Hime quickly told her._

"Then, Sara-hime knows who Kusaka is?" Renji asked, "Who knows. She knew Captain for a long time before he even became a shinigami. They have a long history. So, she may know him…" Matsumoto told him.

"Then, I'll go ask Sara-hime."

"That would be hard to ask her." Kyouraku spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"I guess you haven't heard the news. Hime-chan has been missing for three days now. She ran off and in her weak condition too…" Captain Kyouraku told them. "W-What?!" Renji asked. "…They are searching for her. Half of the 2nd squad is searching a long with her element guards but as of now…she can't be found."

"Geez…what the hell is Hime-chan thinking?" Matsumoto asked.

Renji sighed, "I see…"

How…could they're leader act like a child so much?

"But Hime-chan knows much more about Captain then I do. Even though I 'm his second in command, knowing so little about my captain is…" Matsumoto sighed, "There are still a few things we don't' know about. What kind of relationship does Captain Hitsugaya have with his Kusaka? Who is he? Does he have anything to do with this case?" Ise asked.

"If he does, then what?"

"Nothing but questions."

"We just need to find the answers." Ise told them, "C-Can you do that?" Renji asked. "It's quite impossible for one person to completely understand another. Though it takes effort, when you don't know, all you have to do is to inquire. It's just that simple, isn't it?" Ise asked as her captain smiled toward her, "What is it, Captain?" She asked. "That's my Nanao-chan! I knew you'd do something about all this. See?" Kyouraku said as he put his hat back on.

"What? Umm…"

"Please!" Renji cried.

"Huh?"

"Thank you, Nanao. I'll play you back somehow." Matsumoto smiled, "If you want to pay us, get us some of this." Captain Kyouraku said holding up his hand like a small cup of sake. "Then I assume you're willing to pitch in too, Captain?" Ise asked. "What? Me, too?" He asked. "Of course."

Soon, they started to laugh at the look on Ise's face. But the laughing didn't' keep up for long, "There's also this…" Renji said handing a bag over to Matsumoto. She quickly opened it to stare at her Captain's Haori. "Rukia and Ichigo wanted me to give this to you." Renji told her.

Matsumoto opened the Haori to find blood inside, "He's hurt…" She whispered. "From what Ichigo told me, it's really bad…"

"Yet he still, left his behind and disappeared."Matsumoto sighed, "Should I be happy that he's alive? Or angry that he left his Haori?" Matsumoto asked.

"Well, uh…"

Didn't you know…Captain?

It's a Vice Captain job to watch your captain's back to help them in battle. But…how can I watch your back from here?

"Jeez, everyone's so worried about him. I wonder what he's doing?"

It all started at one place…on the plain of Ice. It all started there…

The place where the Dragon appears…

"**My name is Hyourinmaru. Are you the one that's going to wield me, kid?**" He asked me.

_I heard a voice an echoing voice…_

_Crushing…Engulfing…_

_Resounding into the distance just like thunder…_

I slowly nodded before answering the Ice dragon. "Yes." I said as I held my hand over my head. "Come to me, Hyourinmaru!" I yelled as my zanpakutou appeared in my hand. "This is my…" I whispered as the ice plains disappeared; I appeared within a cave as I heard a voice, "Toushirou?" I heard Kusaka voice ask; as I got to my feet.

I…I felt fear in that moment as Kusaka ran toward me; because I knew that…her vision had come true.

Two people cannot use the same Zanpakutou; but why wasn't it allowed?

Because it was the law…I had been told back then.

A law in place since the ancient time…

But even so, for those reasons…I had to fight my friend?

No…this wasn't right.

Kusaka…I'm sorry.

I quickly awoke finding myself near some water, "I have to keep moving…" I whispered to myself.

They would find me…if I stop for too long. Keep moving…

Keep moving…

I slowly got to my feet again and made my way across a bridge.

"_You must not get too close to Kusaka." _That had been her warning but I didn't understand it. _"What? Why are you saying that?" _I had asked her. _"If you and him get too close…it will only make it harder." _She told me.

I didn't believe her.

Baka…

Who wouldn't believe a Seeker of the future?

Only me, I guess…

I slowly traveled up some stairs and around a garden.

"_Make what harder? I'm not following you."_

"_One day, you and Kusaka will fight to the death…"_

I shook my head.

I didn't wish to believe something like that.

"_I don't believe, you." _I told her like a child would.

"_Never said you had too. But it will happen one day. I worry about you that's why I'm telling you what I saw." _

She was always my Ane-one-san.

Always worrying about me; always caring for me.

Thank you…but I'm still a child in your eyes aren't I?

"_It's wrong then. There no reason myself and Kusaka would fight each other to the death!"_

_Death…everyone fears it. _

_Death is the one thing that can take everything from you within a second. And you can't win again it; you can't fight it._

_It just happens and that is that._

_And so…if you are killed your future is taken from you, without a second thought._


	23. Kusaka, the man of the past

I don't know if any of you know but so you know, we are finally out of the filler episodes for bleach meaning we are getting closer and closer to the war. Those fillers took forever didn't they?

**Chapter 22: Kusaka, the man of the past**

Trust cannot be brought or found; Trust can only be made when tow people trust each other to the fully.

And so trust sometimes takes a long time to be made from one person to another. It is not something that happens over night.

But…at the same time; some trust can be broke as easy as it was made.

Two people lose trust in each other…then what?

What is left behind?

The answer is unknown…

"I've searched through the last fifty years of the registry, but there's no record of a soldier named Kusaka." Ika told her captain. "So, did you go back and search through the spiritual arts academy?" He asked. "Hai, there was no such name when I looked there, either. However the names recorded in the registry when Captain Hitsugaya graduated is one person short. The student of interest is native of North Rukonga."

"Is there any record of a Kusaka in that district's name list?"

"There is." Ika said grabbing a book from the top. "This is him. Kusaka Soujirou." Kyouraku took hold from her looking it over. "So is this kusaka? Huh? He's dead?" He asked. "He isn't in the registry. Perhaps someone simply forgot to write his name in?" She asked.

"That wouldn't make such sense, would it? Especially if he died." He handed the book back over to his Vice Captain, "But with this, the one thread linking the attacker to Kusaka soujirou is gone."

"Hmm…as long as the disappearance of one's reiatsu remains unconfirmed, you can't mark it as a death. Well, he's dead. But…" He shook his head, "But what?" She asked. "I'm going for a walk. Nanao-chan, see if you can find out how he died." He told her getting up from his seat.

"Captain!"

Soon he quickly left the building. Before long, he was being followed down the street. He quickly ran down a side street as snow started to come down; he placed his hand over his zanpakutou, "All right, who are you?" he asked.

Only silent answered him, "your silence only makes me want to know more."

"Kyouraku Shusui, A superficial appearance juxtaposed with a uncannily shrewd mind. A man whose mind's eye is so sharp that none can compare, so you're the one who sniffed me out first."

"While I appreciate your compliments, I'd mean rather hear you talk about who you are."

"There is no need. You are about to be cut down by _Hitsugaya Toushirou_." Kusaka told him as he quickly pulled out his zanpakutou sending a wave of Ice toward the Captain. "What?!" He quickly backed away, "That Zanpakutou!" He quickly pulled out his zanpakutou as the masked man passed by him. "I'll have you show me your face." The masked slowly fell to the ground. "You're!" He cried seeing his face.

It had finally started…

Kusaka's plan was moving forward at full speed now…

And I was part of it…

I quickly looked out the window behind me; I had been found. I could see squads outside.

Shit…this was as far as my luck would take me? I wondered.

Soon the squads stopped in front of the temple I was inside of; and Kira and Hisagi appeared in front of the squads, "Captain Hitsugaya! This is a special emergency order! Please, return to Seireitei!" Hisagi yelled.

I sighed.

I have to face them no matter what.

I slowly made my way outside of the temple, "I will not." I told them as I placed my hand over my zanpakutou. I quickly raced toward the two of them meeting both of they're zanpakutous. "Please, stop. They'll consider this rebellion." Kira whispered to me.

"Back off Kira, Hisagi!"

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're under arrest." Hisagi whispered to me. "You're a dead man." I told him as I quickly threw the two of them aside.

There was no time for nonsense as this.

I have to find it.

I have too!

Hisagi soon jumped over head, "**way of binding number 62: 100 stepping rails**!" He yelled; I stared at him as Kira came at my side. As I fought Kira and another Shinigami the bars of light came toward me. I quickly flash step away; but even before it happened I knew I couldn't avoid all of them. One did hit me sending me falling forward in front of the temple.

Somehow I putted it out.

Somehow but…

Was this as far as I could go?

Was this the end?

"_Shiro-kun!"_

No…it can't be the end right?

My…strength is gone.

"_Don't call me a stupid name as that!"_

My body feels so heavy…is this really it?

"_Come on, Shiro-kun!"_

Hime…where do you get your strength…?

Hime?

No…no I will not let this be it!

I held my zanpakutou tightly in my hand staring up at the shinigami standing before me, "Please, don't move." Kira whispered to me.

No, I will keep moving forward.

I-I cannot fail here!

I have too much to still do!!

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!" I yelled as the dragon of Ice appeared before me.

Keep moving forward…it's all I can do right now; and I will not let anyone stop me!

Nothing will stop me!!

A bit later, Captain Kyouraku was seen in a bed in the 4th division. He had lost his battle against the masked man. "Prepare a spirit cleansing barrier." Unohana ordered, "I'll prepare for surgen, right away." A team q quickly worked to save the Captain's life.

But outside the room his Vice Captain blamed herself, "It's all my fault." Ise cried.

"Don't blame yourself."

"Captain Ukitake…" Ise quickly stood up to meet the 13th squad Captain. "If Kyouraku was defeated, it means either the opponent caught him by surprise, or really wielded more power than him. Right?" Ukitake asked her.

"But…"

"I'll say it again, it's not your fault. Right now, the 6th squad is investigating the scene. The assailant will be caught in no time." Ukitake told her.

The screen was covered with Ice. So, it was easy to see…who would be at blame for attacking the 8th squad captain.

Renji picked up a part of 8th squad flower cover; it quickly disappeared in his hand, "There's no mistaking it. This is Hyourinmaru." Byakuya quickly said after looking the screen over.

Hitsugaya would take the blame for this as well…because Hyourinmaru was his zanpakutou.

"What? Hyourinmaru?" Ukitake asked the messenger before him.

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Looks like you don't have happy story to tell either." The messenger quickly stopped in front of the 13th squad Captain. "Reporting in. 3rd squad's Vice Captain Kira Izuru and 9th squad's acting Captain Hisagi Shuuhei…engaged Captain Hitsugaya in the real world and were severely injured." The messager told them.

Slowly but surely…trust was being lost in Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Many believed now…he was out to destroy the soul society; they believed he had turned his back on those he had once followed.

And now…the attack on not just the 8th squad Captain but also on the vice captains of the 3rd and 9th squads.

Would he be seen…nothing more than an enemy now?

It was unknown…

"A counterattack?"

"You mean, Toushirou-kun, attacked his own comrades?" Inoue asked.

"That's not all. Captain Kyouraku was attacked as well." Rukia told them, "Kyouraku-san?"

"According to Renji's story, it looked like he was defeated by Hyourinmaru. All of them are seriously hurt." Rukia told them, "Ishida, can't you track him, by his reiatsu? You're good at that right?" Kurosaki asked.

"No."

"Shit, another dead-end."

Trust and hope in the 10th squad captain was slowly being lost even to the humans.

"It's already morning."

"I'm sorry guys. Let's go home and try again in the afternoon." Kurosaki told them as he helped Inoue back up to her feet, "Oh, I'm fine."

"No, we won't find him any faster just because we're in a hurry."

Not all trust had been lost in the living world…

But in the soul society was another story…

A Captain Meeting was held to speak about the 10th squad Captain, "Hitsugaya Toushirou is suspected to have defected; the previous special emergency order is here by changed." Captain Commander told the other Captains in the room. "This is merely my opinion, but isn't this rather hasty?" Unohana asked.

"I will not permit any objection! The search for the king's seal is to continue as well as for Hime-sama. But furthermore, Hitsugaya Toushirou's Capture is now our top priority. And if he shows any signs of resistance, _execute him_!" Captain Commander ordered.

Silent fell over the room at the new orders.

Hitsugaya Toushirou had been marked an enemy of the soul society; and that quickly…all trust and hope in the young Captain was gone.

Just like that…

Well maybe not all complete was lost…

Kurosaki quickly picked up his clock off his desk trying to stop its alarm. Rukia quickly came out of the closet on her spirit cell, "Ichigo, it's from Renji! New orders for the squads have been issued." Rukia told him.

"What's that mean?"

"He said there's an order to execute Captain Hitsugaya!"

"An execution order? What the hell?" Kurosaki asked as he got off his bed, "looks like there was no time for deliberation, and no chance of a pardon."

"Say what…" Kurosaki whispered as he sat back down on his bed, "Rukia, there's more we know who that _Kusaka_ guy is!" Renji voice said from the cell.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I can hear him." Rukia then turned the volume up, "Kusaka soujirou, he's Captain Hitsugaya's former classmate. He died right before graduation from the spiritual arts academy." As Renji finished telling them that the window broke; the two then hurried outside in their shinigami forms. They found the two Arrancars waiting for them.

"You two!"

"I told you before, if you attempt to interfere, you will be eliminated!" The arrancars told Kurosaki again. "Shinigami." A voice called, "Who're you?" Kurosaki asked turning to a masked man. "Ichigo that guy is strong. He's got an abnormal reiatsu." Rukia warned him.

The masked man quickly pulled out his zanpakutou; Rukia stared at the sword that she knew so well, "That's…Hyourinmaru!" She cried.

The puzzle was slowly disappearing…little by little the answer was appearing.

But the truth behind the answer was covered in a deep red blood.

Ukitake shook his head staring down at Kyouraku on the bed, "This is completely backwards Kyouraku. I'm the one who's always sick in bed. But now…" Ukitake started to say. "There is one thing that troubles me about this." Byakuya spoke up, "The time of the attack with Hyourinmaru, as determined by the investigation unit and the time the search crew found Captain Hitsugaya…no matter what path you take to the real world, it should take longer. If they were both the same Hyourinmaru…"

_Twin Zanpakutous…_

The very thought of something like that sounded like nonsense. But as things stood now, it was the only answer they had.

Two Hyourinmaru…but who was the other person using the sword?

That answer was still unknown…

"Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" The masked man yelled sending the Ice dragon toward Kurosaki; the two arrancars quickly started attacking as well. Kurosaki quickly dodged the dragon but was quickly pulled toward the masked man; because of the chain around his hand, "Why would you?!" Kurosaki asked.

"Because I'm Hyourinmaru's master!" He yelled as they're two zanpakutou hit each other. Kurosaki then saw image of two boys within a circle room with others around them; then the young boy was yelling toward something, "What was that?" Kurosaki asked.

"Did you say twin zanpakutou?" Captain Kurotshuchi asked the 6th and 13th squad captains. "Zanpakutou are born directly from a shinigami's soul. To begin with, the link between zanpakutou and shinigami is a binding contract. It's impossible for a zanpakutou to have contracts with multiple shinigami it wouldn't be a zanpakutou." Kurotshuchi told the two.

"Then can you prove that something like that doesn't exist? Proof that there can't be two Hyourinmaru."

"Hyourinmaru?" He asked, "Assuming there, were two then one of the owners must be…" Ukitake started to say. "Ah ha! Now I see why you two decided to pay me a visit. Sneaking into the great spiritual library's archives? No trouble at all." Kurotshuchi quickly input the commanders into the computer.

Kurosaki quickly hit the blue arrancar away; then the masked man came flying at him again. The red head Arrancar then kicked him but he quickly flash step away, "Who are you?" Kurosaki asked the masked man. "My name is Kusaka Soujirou."

And to Kurotshuchi surprise…he was wrong, "This is…"

"The man who in the central 46 chamber of Seireitei, was murdered by Hitsugaya Toushirou!" Kusaka told Kurosaki.

A murder…had to happen for Hyourinmaru to have one true owner.

One of the owners had to die. Friend fight a friend…was that the only way?

"Soul society had labeled Hitsugaya Toushirou as a rebel, and thus he had no home to return to. The only x-factor left in the equation is you." Kusaka said pointing his sword toward Kurosaki. "Time to die, Shinigami!" Kusaka yelled racing toward him; Kurosaki raced toward him as well.

Soon they're zanpakutou met again and images of the past appeared again.

"Toushirou!"

"Kusaka…why?" young Hitsugaya asked as the two young shinigami quickly appeared within central 46. "The decision of the central 46 chamber is done. It is not permitted for one zanpakutou to be wielded by two shinigami. Therefore, it has been decided that you two will face each other in a sword fight, with the winner keeping the sword."

It all started at this place. This was where two friends would have to fight each other…over a weapon.

"You mean we have to fight to the death?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Proper personality."

"Appropriate ability."

"Hyourinmaru is such a power. You should feel honored."

"Then forget it! If I have to fight against Kusaka, I'll abandon Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Toush…"

"Denied!"

"Rejected!"

"Impossible!"

"Why aren't we allowed to have the same zanpakutou?!" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because that's the law."

"A law in place since the ancient times."

"You cannot go against it."

"Send one to exile."

"You cannot doubt."

"We will not permit it."

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The pressure had been too much for the young ones…and so it ended. Hitsugaya stared toward his iced friend. The ice surrounded Kusaka slowly fell. "Hitsugaya…" Kusaka whispered to his friend. "Kusaka…" Hitsugaya whispered as the special corps surrounded him; and soon they drew they're weapons starting toward Kusaka.

"Hey!"

Soon the special corps surrounded Kusaka, "Who are you guys? What are…?" Kusaka asked. "It has been decided that Hitsugaya Toushirou will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru." One of the special corps told him, "The fight's not over yet! Hyourinmaru is mine!"

"This is the decision of the central 46." The special corps quickly held they're weapon up, "Wait a second! Give me another…" Kusaka started to say as he was quickly stabbed. He tried to strike them but they quickly jumped away.

"Kusaka!" Hitsugaya yelled but he was held back. "Why do I…have to die? Why?" Kusaka asked as he was stabbed one more time. "I…fought for soul society…" He said as his zanpakutou disappeared from his hands. Kusaka then fell to the ground.

"KUSAKA!!"

Kurosaki blinked a bit pushing his zanpakutou against kusaka's; and slowly kusaka took his mask off. A grin was seen across his face. Kusaka then froze the area before him sending Kurosaki flying backward, "Hitsugaya will walk the same path as me. I won't let anyone stop me! Hyourinmaru!" Kusaka yelled sending Ice dragon toward Kurosaki. Kurosaki quickly held his zanpakutou before him as the dragon ate him whole.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled seeing Kurosaki covered in Ice. "Hyourinmaru's power keeps increasing. It's time. You two clean this mess up." Kusaka told them before disappearing.

"Hai."

Rukia quickly when after the two Arrancars. They quickly grinned about it. "**Way** **of destruction number 33: Blue fire, crash down**!" Rukia yelled sending a wave of energy toward the two.

The wheels were moving faster now, so very fast.

Kusaka's plan was about to the end and he needed now was Hitsugaya and then everything would take place.

Yes, everything…

Kurosaki soon awoke in his inner world, "Zangetsu?" He quickly asked as he got to his feet. "It's been some time, Ichigo."

"What was that? A hallucination?" He asked about what he had seen when he had fought Kusaka. "Resonance. When two zanpakutou resonate, they tremble and show their pasts."

"That means…"

"Yes, it's the unbridled truth."

"You mean soul society didn't want there to be two Hyourinmaru and killed someone? Why?!" Kurosaki asked, "Because it's their custom. The ultimate law of soul society is to maintain balance."

"Don't they care about how people feel?"

"What an interesting question. To us, one person's feelings are small compared to the needs of the world. No matter how strong their feelings are, there is still no comparison. Is this different in your world? But, human hearts waver become confused and inevitably fall into wickness." Zangetsu told the young shinigami.

"That's not true. He…Toushirou isn't like that." Kurosaki quickly told Zangetsu. "Why do you think so?"

"Because…I used to have the same face as him. When my mom died, I had so many emotions pent up inside me it felt like I would drown. But, I held on to all of them because I thought I should deal with it on my own. I didn't realize how sad that made everyone around me. Toushirou has the same face I did. He's trying to keep everything bottled up. That's it." Kurosaki quickly turned away from Zangetsu. "I get it. I know what he's trying to do. Thanks." Kurosaki quickly raced away.

"If you can see the future, don't ever look back." His zanpakutou quickly appeared in his hand, "Go, Ichigo!"

The ice around Kurosaki quickly shatters; he quickly jumped beside Rukia as the two Arrancars backed away, "Rukia!"

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, where's Kusaka?"

"I'm sorry. He got away."

"Then we'll have to kick their asses and chase after him. I figured it out. I know what Toushirou wants to do." Kurosaki told Rukia, "He survived after Kusaka-sama's attack." Blue hair arrancar said, "What a pain in the ass." The red head said.

"We must defeat him."

"Obviously."

The two Arrancars quickly changed into their elements racing toward the shinigami; the two quickly flash stepped out of the way, "I have to tell him, no matter what happens!" Kurosaki yelled racing toward the two Arrancars.

The master clock of time never stops. It always keeps moving without stopping for a second.

"Hime-sama!"

"Hime-sama, where are you?!"

"HIME-CHAN!"

Time cannot be stopped because it is a taboo as well. If someone was to stop time…all chaos would break out.

The ability to make time goes backward is god's power known as the Shun Shun Rika.

Only those born with noble blood can use…god's power.

Hime quickly tripped falling to her knees. She held her hand over her mouth as blood came out again. "S…Shiro-kun…" She whispered coughing up some blood.

Noble blood…

One of the uses of God's power was the Hime of the soul society herself and the other user…? That was secret Hime knew as well. The other user of God's power was a human; a human born with Noble blood.

The two of them would be seen as only tools for the up and coming war. But…for now, she had other things to worry about.

Like a dead man running around with the king's seal.

She couldn't take it much longer.

"Kusaka Please…stop!" She cried out.

Even if she knew no one would hear her cries.

They would never be heard and he would be hurt more because of his friend. Had the nightmares returned as well? She wondered. It had taken so long…for him to stop having them to start with. But now…more than likely they had returned to him…right?

She weakly got back onto her feet. It was draining her so much.

That damn seal…that damn king's seal. That cursed item…the king's seal.

It was never meant to be used by anyone; but now…it was being used.

"Kusaka…this isn't your place anymore. This isn't your time. Because…your time has ended…" She whispered before disappearing into the wind.

_She had to find him…before he did use the king's seal. A dangerous item as that should never be used by anyone. The item was meant only to be sealed away and never used._

_And if things kept up as they were now…she would lose what was left of her energy soon…_


	24. Rivals, Friends and Hime

Okay, so this chapter and the next one will be a bit longer I'm going to end the movie in the next chapter. But don't worry the story will not end there. I plan to add the war but in my own way. Remember I love reviews guys!

**Chapter 23: Rivals, Friends and Hime**

What have I done? Was the first thing I thought after attacking Kira, Hisagi and the other shinigami.

I…I know I must find the king's seal. But to go this far and cut others down along the way? I…I had gone overboard.

Yes, I truly have. Damnit, what the hell had I been thinking? I wondered as I entered a door.

Shit…

I quickly tried some clothing around my hand before starting my way down some stairs.

"_Shiro-kun…Did you know?"_

I'm horrible…attacking them as I did; I when all out. I-I shouldn't have gone that far. But…they wouldn't stop.

But still…that's no reason for my actions.

"_Know, what?" I asked._

"_Momo-chan, made Vice captain of the 5__th__ squad!" Sa-san had told me after that happened, "…Oh?"_

_I remembered not really caring about it._

"_Fine, fine! You don't care I know! But I thought you should know!"_

"_It's-It's not that I don't care!" I blushed quickly._

"_So, maybe that was a lie but still…_

"_You liar! You don't care and I know it! Well, when she tells you just act as you do!" She said sticking her tongue out toward me._

_It was always hard to take her serious…after doing something like that._

"_You're acting like a child." I sighed. _

"_I am not, Shiro-kun!" She yelled waving her arms at her sides._

_I don't know what it is…but she has this ability to gain other attention without trying; that is part of the reason why so many follow her willing. She is loved very much as the Spirit Hime and I see why._

_Even if she does act like a child at times…_

"_Yes, you are. And you're acting that way again. Aren't you pass the age to be acting this way?"_

"_Ohh, Shiro-kun so mean today!"_

_She is loved by her people so much; and I don't think anyone other than herself could lead them right now. She has they're trust within her; and they're hope in her._

"_No, I'm just telling the truth. What would others think seeing you act this way? Hmm…Hime-sama?"_

"_Ugh, don't call me that! I can't stand it!"_

_She has always hated being called hime-sama. Even if others did call her that name because of her title. She has always hated that name._

"_Please don't call me that! Geez…I hate my title more and more being called that name!"_

_Sometimes it's hard to believe she's a Hime…_

_In all those fairy tales…Himes are much different then, Sara-san is._

_Like grateful…_

_She kinda trips on her own feet sometimes…_

"_Ouch! These damn, shoes!"_

"…_you aren't wearing shoes…" Sweat drop._

_They don't act childish…or run away from they're guards._

"_Captain Hitsugaya have you seen, Hime-sama today?"_

"_N-No, I haven't." sighs._

_Yes, she really does run from them._

_Baka…_

_But I guess…those fairy tales himes aren't real. Even more so…all the stories end the same way._

_Happily ever after…_

_Maybe…those are nice for children to read but…things never end like that; because there is no happy ending here._

_Here is only one thing…Pain, hurt, despair and loneness…Darkness all the dark the heart can feel._

_This is what is real; not a fairy tale._

"_Shiro-kun! I should go to the world tree!"_

"_W-Wait! A second Sa-san!" I yelled as she quickly disappeared within the wind before me._

_How can you heal the heart? When it's been damage by so much? Is there a way to even heal it?_

_I don't know. But what I do know…there is no happy ending in real life. That may sound dark but it's also true. For so many…a happy ending can't be found._

_But so many people wish to find it; because the heart wishes for it more than anything. The heart wishes to be loved by another. _

Soon I had finished my descent down the stairs; I found myself within a huge room with pillars all over the place. This place looked like it had been abandoned for some time now.

But somehow…

I heard myself step into some water.

Why would water…be here like this, if I was alone here?!

Someone was here with me…I could tell. But who?

I could hear water falling to the ground; I quickly turned to face the mask man before me again, "You finally found me. I've been waiting for you." He told me as he took his mask off. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw his face. At first I thought my eyes were playing a trick on me, "Kusaka!"

"That's the reason I used Hyourinmaru to leave a wound on your body. You can't figure out how I'm still alive?" Kusaka asked me.

Had it all been a set up? But…why?! Why would he?!

I quickly glared toward him, "It doesn't really matter does it, Hitsugaya? Don't you think we've been on this detour long enough?" Kusaka asked me, "Detour?" I asked. "You should know very well what the 13th protection squads are like. So why do you stay with them? Is it for that pure, innocent girl?" Kusaka asked. "Leave Hinamori out of this."

"Ah, if it not for the pure innocent girl…what reason could it be…Hmm Hitsugaya?" He asked.

"…."

"Do you stay for _her_? Do you stay for what is forbidden?"

"…I don't know who you're speaking of."

"_Sa-san,_ as you used to call her. Or should I call her…_Hime-sama_?" Kusaka asked. "I don't know…what you're talking about. I am only a shinigami under her command nothing more." I told him, "So it's only that? Still? Come on now, Hitsugaya…you haven't done anything when I have been gone?"

What nonsense…why is he even questioning me about this?

"She's still beautiful isn't she?" He asked.

"What is it you want, Kusaka?"

"Hehe…I wonder if she can feel the king's seal power. I wonder how weak it is making her…" Kusaka grinned, "What?" Kusaka slowly shook his head as he stared toward me, "…Where is the king's seal?" I asked. "Right here, of course. This is going to make my dreams come true." Kusaka quickly opened his hand a strong glow covered the room.

I could see an item within his hand was that the king's seal?! If so…why did I feel…Sa-san reiatsu?!

"Dreams?" I asked.

"Yes."

He knew too much; he knew when we moved the king's seal. Had he planned this all out from the beginning?

"What is the power of the king's seal? How do you know about it?" I asked, "No need to rush. You'll know soon enough. Now, let's go. We mustn't keep _her _waiting for us…right?" Kusaka asked as he held the king's seal up. We both quickly disappeared.

I didn't like this not at all; especially I didn't like how he said _her_. Who was this _her_?

Not too far away; Kurosaki and Rukia still fought the two arrancars.

The force of the king's seal was soon felt all around, "What?" Kurosaki asked as the red head arrancar backed away from him. "Rukia! What is this?" Kurosaki asked her. "I don't know, but it's no normal reiatsu. It's something more pure and powerful. It can't be!" Rukia cried as the two arrancars started to laugh, "Yes, it's the power of the king's seal. Kusaka-sama and Hitsugaya Toushirou revenge on Seireitei is going to begin!"

"What? On Seireitei?" Kurosaki asked.

"You are a risk. You must be eliminated at all costs." Soon hollow appeared behind the two arrancars. "We will not let you interfere with Kusaka-sama plans!"

"Hollow?!" Rukia asked; "Go Hollow!" Soon the 100's of hollow started toward the two shinigami.

Soon within Seireitei the energy on top of the hill; the reiatsu on top of the hill was hard not to notice. "Excuse me! Reiatsu from the king's seal has appeared on top of Soukyoku hill!" A shinigami told Matsumoto. She quickly headed out of her room hearing that. "Vice Captain!" Soon other shinigami of the 10th squad joined her.

"Hey! You guys aren't supposed to leave got it?!" All eyes stared up toward the hill without saying a word. "What the hell's that?"

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried feeling his reiatsu on top of the hill.

All the cards have fallen into place; Kusaka revenge on soul society was about to begin.

Soon hell butterflies were sent out, "Emergency alert. To all search parties in the real world and in soul society: The reiatsu of Captain Hitsugaya and the likely theif of the king's seal has been confirmed on top of Soukyoku hill. Please return immediately and begin emergency defense procedures. I repeat, please return immediately and begin emergency defense procedures." The message was passed to all shinigami.

All would go to one place in they're return. Soukyoku hill the site of death for those who when against the soul society; A fitting place for the revenge to take place.

"For trespassers to have so easily…" Unohana whispered to her Vice Captain behind her, "The enemy must have known the 13th protection squads were in disarray."

"The enemy?" Unohana asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Many still didn't wish to believe Captain Hitsugaya had turned against the soul society. Even still some captains believed in him.

Soon I found myself at a place I knew very well. This hill…it was a site of death, "this place is…" I whispered, "That's right, Soukyoku hill. This is the power of the king's seal. The king' seal is able to move space time and matter into another dimension at its user's will. In short, this power makes teleportation trivial. I can transfer an enemy's attack to another dimension before it hits. If I'm injured, I can return my body to any time before it was hurt." Kusaka told me, "Kusaka that means you…" I started to ask. "Indeed, I was transferred to Hueco mundo and reincarnated there. And I've searched for the power of the king's seal ever since…in order to take revenge against Seireitei!"

He…I can't blame him for hating the soul society; but to go this far…

"Toushirou! You have seen teleportation before this haven't you? It's _her _ability isn't it?" Kusaka asked me.

How could he know that? She doesn't use it unless she must. She doesn't show many people that ability.

"Her power sure is something; did you know…the king's seal cry out for her power? Little by little it's aborting Hime-sama power as we speak."

"W…What?"

"The king's seal is growing stronger thanks to Hime-sama. Don't you see? She will help us gain are goal she likes it or not!" Kusaka laughed.

The King's seal is dangerous to her? Then…as the seal grow stronger she would grow weaker…

Sa-san…this is…

"She truly is the Spirit King's daughter. Her reiatsu is so powerful is almost over whiling! It's pure and strong! Yes, Yes!!!" Kusaka laughs.

Kusaka…no.

Before you would never hurt her; but now…you could care less about hurting her.

I…

The King's seal started to glow within his hand, "Toushirou! Cut it! Your bankai should be able to cut the seal!" Kusaka told me. "Cut…the King's seal?" I asked. "Yes, and when you do, everything will evaporate!" Kusaka laughs.

Kusaka…you have really gone made…haven't you?

What happened…to the person I used to call _my friend_? Where did that person go?

Kusaka I…

I watched as three Shinigami quickly appeared around us. Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa stood around us, "Looks like we made it here first." Madarame grinned with his zanpakutou across his shoulders, "Indeed, Ikkaku."

Shit…I was hoping to take care of things before other shinigami had showed up. But now…I see that isn't going to happen.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Why?!" Abarai asked me, Madarame quickly said something before I could open my mouth. "Don't bother, Renji. What's the point asking him that now? Going by the emergency alert and our orders, we have to take in Hitsugaya Toushirou and the King's seal theif." Madarame quickly said.

This is something I truly don't need. It would be much easier if they would all butt out. This is my problem; and my problem alone. Why can't they understand that?!

"Madarame Ikkaku. The foremost soldier in combining raw power and skillful swordplay."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy." Madarame told him, "But you are no opponent to me." Madarame quickly jump into the air told us. "Oh, Yeah?" I quickly jump in front of Kusaka blocking Madarame's zanpakutou with my own. He quickly backed away. "Fighting with that wound…I guess you're serious." Madarame held his zanpakutou before himself staring toward me. "Why are you going to such lengths, Captain Hitsugaya?!" Abarai asked, "Stay out of the way." I told them without a second thought.

This was my problem and my problem alone. I do not need others butting into this as well.

"There's so many of them…" Kurosaki yelled as the hollow begin they're attack. "Kurosaki!" A voice yelled as the hollow around him were destroyed, "You promised to let us know if anything happened!" Uryuu yelled firing arrows up into the sky. Soon all the hollow disappeared, "The hollow! Damn them!" The arrancars yelled. "My silver sparrow can fire 1200 arrows per second. You can't summon those hollow anywhere near fast enough." Uryuu told the arrancars "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked as kurosaki and Rukia landed on the ground.

"Damnit, Ishida! You could've hit me!"

"My aim's not that bad. Anyways…she's coming. It's huge." Uryuu said staring toward the red head arrancar holding attack over her head. "Ishida, I'll take…" Kurosaki started to say as Chad quickly stepped in front of them. "El Directo!" Chad yelled sending attack at the Arrancars attack destroying it. "Go, now Ichigo." Chad told him, "Huh?"

"Hurry and get to soul society!"

"Urahara-san is preparing the senkai gate."

"Leave them to us."

"Go and save Toushirou-kun!"

"Guys…Let's go, Rukia." Kurosaki yelled before taking off, "Be careful, Inoue." Rukia whispered before following after him.

"I will!"

I held my chains around Abarai Renji's Zanpakutou as more shinigami surrounded the area, "That's far enough!" A voice yelled as the Captains of the 13th squads appeared as well. "Captain!" Abarai said seeing his captain before him, "Surrender, Hitsugaya." Soifon told me as I pulled my chains back staring toward them, "And the man behind you."

"Pathetic." Kusaka laugh at the screen around him, "Who are you?!" Komamura asked him, "Toushirou, what are you doing? Let those fools experience…our hate! Our suffering!" he yelled as the king's seal started to glow in his hand. "This is our revenge! Cut it, Toushirou!" Kusaka yelled as I turned to face him.

"Capture him!" Screams were heard as Shinigami started to race toward the two of us.

The Final act…huh?

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I heard a voice yell; I knew that voice far too well.

The attack quickly blocked the way of the wave of shinigami and stopped them in their tracks, "What?"

Kurosaki and Rukia soon stood before all the shinigami, "Stop! Is fighting the only thing that you people can do? You guys don't want to hurt Toushirou do you? Don't just rush to kill him just because someone ordered it!" Kurosaki yelled; as Soifon quickly stepped forward. "Shut your mouth Substitute! The squads have a duty. Following the orders of superior officers is a model we must follow no matter what the cost." Soifon told him.

"And I'm telling you, you don't get it!"

"No more talk! If you show any further aggression, I'll have you killed, too!" Soifon yelled as shinigami around her pulled out they're zanpakutous, "Hait!"

All shinigami quickly fell to their knees as Captain Commander made his way up toward Kurosaki and Rukia. "Captain-commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni!" Rukia quickly dropped to her knees as well. "Heh." Kusaka grinned watching the screen. Matsumoto followed closely behind Captain-commander along with Captain Kyouraku and his Vice Captain. "Kyouraku! So you're with us again." Ukitake greeted the Captain. "Somewhat. But I'll have bad dreams if an innocent man gets punished." Kyouraku quickly said.

"So you are alive, Kusaka Soujirou."

"I thought you were killed, right? Or purpose _someone _knew I was live right?" Kusaka asked, "The king's seal gave you new life, and Hueco Mundo raised you up."

"Yes, and I have come back. Thanks to the King's seal. I got my life back and will wield the king's seal to become the king of soul society!" Kusaka yelled; "The king of the soul society, you say? How arrogant." Yamamoto shook his head. "You're the arrogant one. Tell me, where is _She_? She should be here to meet her king. Where is Hime-sama?"

It's the final act where all the acts fall into place.

"…So arrogant. Are leader is Hime-sama. One with blood covering his hands may never touch one with noble blood." Yamamoto told him.

But this final act is covered in a heavy blood; with twin zanpakutou's will meet each other; Two boys will meet face to face again; but not forced this time.

_A single flower petal brushes against my skin…_

Kusaka started to laugh before he spoke again, "Learn your place!" Kusaka yelled holding the king's seal up into the air. I quickly ran at him. Kusaka quickly blocked me with his zanpakutou. He quickly threw me back as all shinigami watched with shocked eyes, "What?!"

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried racing toward me. "Stay back, Matsumoto!" I yelled to her. "This is my fight."

"What's the meaning of this, Toushirou?" Kusaka asked me, "I never had any intention of joining you." I told him.

This was all for revenge if that's so…then why?

Why are you bringing her into this?

_I don't want to believe…_

"Don't bring her into this…" I told him, "hehe…into this? Your wrong, she was always in this even before it happened! She's a seeker! She knew everything! She is to blame for all of this!!!" Kusaka asked. "Kusaka! T-That's not true!"

"Protecting Hime-sama? Are you, Toushirou? Hehe…that just like you!"

"Didn't he betray the 13th protection squads?" Kurotshuchi asked. "Then why did you attack us?"

"Are you going to strike me down? Kill me again?" Kusaka asked, "I'm just trying to atone for my crimes." I told him. "And what's your crime?! Do you think that you can atone by killing me?" Kusaka asked as I ran toward him.

_Our romance was a mistake…_

I don't know…if I can atone this way.

But…I will not let you blame her or hurt her.

No…

You will not hurt my Ane-one-san!

Soon are zanpakutou crossed each other.

_We're got a bad, bad habit of saying everything fine and bottling it up…_

"That's right. Kusaka is a man who originally swore allegiance to soul society. And just because there were two of his swords, he was killed rather than attaining fame."

"Yeah. He thinks that this is all his fault."

"Captain Hitsugaya couldn't bear to kill Kusaka again, not with his standing in 13th protection squads as it was. Is that what you meant?"

"He wanted to discard his position as a captain in the 13th protection squads so that he could finish this on his, own. Even if it meant he'd be the one executed this time."

"So from the very start, you…" Kusaka started to ask. "That's right." I told him, "I see. I misunderstood you." Kusaka said as the king's seal started to glow as he threw me back.

_I always thought about how I wanted to be with you forever, but we don't see eye to eye…_

A strong wind started to blow across the hill, "what timing she has…" Kusaka grinned as I watched her drop down in front of me. "H…Hime…" I whispered as I watched her weakly get to her feet.

"Hime-sama!" Voice from behind us cried.

"Hime?" I could tell by just watching her something was wrong with her, "Welcome, Hime-sama. Thank you for joining us." Kusaka greeted her. "Drop the seal, now." She ordered.

_I assumed I could always make you smile…_

"And why would I do that? With this…I can have anything I want. Anything."

"Don't be a fool. That-That isn't meant to be used as-as you are using i-it…" She said dropping to her knees. "Hime, what's wrong?" I yelled toward her, "Stay back, Hitsugaya!" She yelled to me.

_In that soft, gentle way of yours…_

"What's wrong? Is the king's seal aborting your energy…hmm? Hime-sama?" Kusaka asked her, "you bastard…"

_Like when we first met…_

"Now, should we begin…Hime-sama? It's the beginning of the final act!" Kusaka yelled pointing the king's seal toward her. "Shit…" She whispered as the hill started to shake wildly. "This…Reiatsu coming from the King's seal it's…Hime-sama!" Soifon yelled as most shinigami fell to they're knees. I watched as Hime fell onto her side.

_I want to hold you…_

"Hime!" I yelled racing over to her; she slowly sat back up. "Sa-san? Are you alright?!" I asked; "Hime-sama, come to me." Kusaka ordered her.

"Hai, as you wish…" Hime said as she slowly got to her feet.

What?

I watched her slowly making her way toward Kusaka.

_A single flower petal brushes against my skin…_

Before I knew it; I found myself chasing after her.

Why? Why was she going to Kusaka so willing?!

"Hime! Hime!!! Stop!" I yelled touching her shoulder. "Don't. Don't touch me, you peasant." Hime yelled, hitting me across the face sending me flying backward.

W…what just…happened?

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried running to me after I landed.

P…Peasant…?

She never calls anyone that…

_I don't want to believe…_

I quickly looked up at her; her eyes didn't reflect a thing.

What…? What happened to her?

"Well, well…you can't fight it anymore can you Hime-sama? The power of the king's seal…it was too much for you; so much that you have fallen under its control. Hehe…"

Hime…she's…!

"Without a will of her own now, she is nothing but a slave to the seal, Toushirou."

_Our romance was a mistake…_

I slowly sat up staring toward him. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, huh Toushirou?" Kusaka asked; as Hime slowly stopped beside him.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

Sa-san, I…I truly failed you this time, haven't I?

I couldn't…

_I thought I loved you…_

"Then I'll do this on my own!" Kusaka yelled as held the king's seal tightly, "Answer my call, King's seal!" Kusaka yelled. "What?!"

"My plan to use the power of a bankai to release the king's seal may have failed, but…with Hime-sama's power! Yes, but I can do it, now!" Kusaka yelled as he held his zanpakutou near the seal. He quickly cut it, "Become one!"

NO!

"Kusaka!" I yelled as Ice quickly surrounded him; Kurosaki quickly stepped in front of me. "You don't have to suffer alone." Kurosaki told me. "Move it, Kurosaki!"

"You don't have to carry the burden by yourself! Let your friends take some of your pain and the resolve that goes with it!"

_I wanted to hear your voice more and more…_

Kurosaki your words…Sa-san always worried about me as well. But…I held it all in because I didn't wish to worry her.

But now…she's…

"I'm no longer a Captain." I told him and without warning Kurosaki punched me in the face. I quickly fell to the ground. "Did you ever think about how everything around you felt while you tired to carry everything on your own?!" Kurosaki asked me. I slowly looked up at him. He had the same eyes I had.

The eyes of one holding things inside; do those eyes make others worry more than anything?

_And while my hand still reaches yours…_

"I know someone who didn't like to rely on others, just like you. In the end, he was weaker than everyone else!"

Kurosaki's words…

Hehe…I feel like a real baka; because he is right. And because of me Sa-san is…

Sa-san…

"Captain! Captain Hitsugaya! Captain! Captain!" I quickly looked around mat at members of the 10th squad.

They would still call me Captain even now?

"Toushirou!"

"Take your stance, Kurosaki. He's coming." I told him as the wind around kusaka disappeared to show an ice dragon like Hyourinmaru. But that wasn't the unsetting thing. The unsetting thing was seeing Hime within the ice; In the middle of the Ice dragon.

"Hime…" I whispered staring toward the dragon, "It's mine at last and so is the power of the King' seal!" Kusaka laughed.

_I can't see what your future holds…_

He had planned all of this; stealing the king's seal. Making the soul society fall apart and taking control of Hime to use her power to make the king's seal even stronger.

It was all planned…all of this.

But, why?

Why did you have to bring her into our battle, Kusaka?


	25. Goodbye, my friend

Okay, here the last chapter for the movie and again it's a bit longer than the other chapters! But you know what I haven't done this for sometime so I'll do it again!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or characters. But I guess I kinda do own Hime right?

**Chapter 24: Goodbye, My friend**

"Hime…" I whispered staring toward the dragon.

_Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice…_

To save her…I would have to stop Kusaka; and get the king's seal back. I'm sorry, Sara…that I let this happen. Because of my mistakes you are now in danger like this, forgive me…

I…If I just had taken care of this as quickly as I should have this would have never happened…I slowly shook my head staring toward the dragon before me.

"Captain…" Matsumoto whispered to me; but I didn't say a word to her.

I guess…I have worried Matsumoto and my squad just as much as I have made Hime worry about me.

Captain…to just have to watch you and Hime go through something like this; it feels unbearable. You are both still children; Children that love each other. But…you know she wasn't acting on her own will, right? She would never hit you; she couldn't beat to do something like that to you, Captain. Because…she loves you as much as you love her.

I sighed.

How can I even do this? How can I attack kusaka? I wondered as I saw Captain Zaraki run pass me and toward the dragon.

Shit…is he really attacking him, head on? I wondered watching.

"Kenpachi!" Kurosaki yelled as Zaraki did attack the dragon head on; smoke quickly covered the area from the attack. Amazing he cut the dragon in half, "Done already? Guess you were all sh…" Zaraki started to say as the dragon took hold of his zanpakutou and Ice quickly covered him.

"What?!"

The dragon quickly jumped into the air with Zaraki with him, "Your attacks won't work on me!" Zaraki started to laugh, "you aren't dead yet? Now we're talking!" Zaraki yelled striking at the dragon over and over again. The dragon kept on blocking his attacks, "You're mine!"

"That won't work!" Soon the dragon did cut Zaraki; and soon after that the captain begins to fall toward the ground. "You're in the way." Dragon said sending Ice following the falling captain. After that the dragon landed on a roof top and made a pillar for it to rest on top of, "It's wonderful! This power is Spectacular!" Soon the two arrancars came down from the sky falling toward Kusaka, "What?!" Abarai asked, "Those are Kusaka's!" Rukia cried.

The two slowly landed on the pillar beside kusaka, "What happened? Don't tell me that you ran away with your tails between your legs."

"Please forgive us."

"Whatever." Kusaka said as he froze the read head arrancar, "Yan!" the blue head arrancar cried as she was frozen as well. A light quickly started to surround Kusaka, "Is he going to transform again?" The ice pillar quickly turned into a shape like a tree, "Don't be afraid! We must not pull back! Have you all forgotten? The Felon Kusaka Soujirou has taken are Leader. He is using her as we speak. We cannot speak for this! To save Hime-sama, kill the Felon Kusaka Soujirou!" Captain Commander ordered.

"Hai, sir!" The order was given out. So to Save Hime, Kusaka would be killed. But I knew before the order was given…that this was the only way.

Kusaka…you when too far…but you can't see that can you? Your commonsense is gone, isn't it?

Sa-san…

Soon shinigami ran toward the Ice dragon, Kusaka.

Horrible was the only word to come to Hime's mind. She could watch the screen but do nothing; because the king's seal had stolen so much of her energy she was powerless. As of now…she was truly like one of those Hime's in those fairy tales. A Hime being held in a place she didn't wish to be in.

The will of her people was strong she could see that.

"Oh, Hime-sama!" Kusaka voice yelled, "…what do you want? Can't you leave me in peace you have everything you want now, right?" Hime asked. "No, I still wish of one thing, I may have the king's seal and you by force but I still want one thing…do you know what that is Hime-sama?"

"No."

"I want the truth, you knew about me and Toushirou would have to fight each other right? But you only warned him didn't you?"

"…How could you know that?"

"You are a seeker; you really think that is unknown? Many people know of your abilities. But, why did you only warn him and not me as well?" Kusaka asked, "Does it really matter now? What is done is done." Hime plainly told him. "…Why, did you pick him and not me? Why him?" Kusaka asked.

Hime knew for a long time Kusaka had liked her as well. But she never let many get too close. But somehow…she did let Toushirou get too close to her; and specially now, she did regret it.

"I don't know, I didn't wish for it. It just kinda happened is all…and I wishing it didn't happen."

"Do you love, Toushirou…?"

"…." She would always give the same answer to anyone who asked her that question. She couldn't answer that question. She had to protect him from the curse no matter what. "That is none of your business; do not ask that again, Kusaka." She coldly said, "Tch…how did he do it? How did Toushirou catch the attention of the Hime?" Kusaka questioned himself.

"He never had too. He had my attention from the start…"

"So…Ice gains the wind, huh?"

"I guess…" Hime sighed.

"Hmm…if you would excuse me, Hime-sama. Your foolish shinigami are going to try to stop me." Kusaka laughed before leaving her alone, "Wait, Kusaka!" She cried but he was gone.

"Let's go!" Kurosaki yelled hurrying toward the dragon, "Ichigo!" Rukia cried following him.

Kusaka…I-I will not let anyone but myself take care of this!

I quickly flash step toward him as well as Matsumoto hurried after me, "Captain!"

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said sending scattered flower petals toward the dragon; it was quickly blocked by Ice. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Abarai yelled but his blade was quickly grabbed by the dragon. He was soon thrown to the ground.

So far no one was having much luck. No, more like no luck at all.

Soon more shinigami surrounded the dragon; but the dragon only laughed at this, "Beat it!" he yelled sending an energy wave out sending all the surrounding shinigami flying backwards.

"Stop it!"

"Don't worry, it will be over soon Hime-sama. Fear not, your foolish shinigami will learn soon, to learn they're place and bow before they're king!" Soon the Ice like tree started to fall apart; soon a dome of energy surrounded kusaka.

"Th-This is…what on earth is going on?" Koutestu asked. "Has he released all of the King's seal power?" Nemu asked her captain, "Incorrect. The king's seal is going berserk." Kurotshuchi said calmly.

"What did you say?!"

"See? Its reiatsu is rapidly growing stronger and larger. At this rate, it's going to completely cover seireitei and obliterate everything." Kurotshuchi told the other Captains, "Obliterate? Sure, it's an impressive reiatsu, but that's a bit much."

"The king's seal is an otherworldly weapon that can fully manipulate time, space and matter in an area. In other words, in a limited area, the wielder becomes a god. Elimination and rebirth are trivial. But since Kusaka has yet to master his sword's bankai, reining it in do that is impossible. In other words…" Captain Commander quickly stepped in, "We're in the most dangerous state imaginable."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Matsumoto holding up some of the broken Ice, "Matsumoto!" I yelled, "I'm fine." I quickly pushed it off her as she fell to her knees, "Matsumoto!" I cried, "It's the Vice captain's job to watch their captain's back." She told me.

Matsumoto…even now, you would still call me your captain? But I…I have no right to be called _Captain _anymore.

Soon I heard voices behind us, "You okay, Rukia?" Kurosaki voice asked, "I'm fine."

Kurosaki and Kuchiki…? I wondered.

"Hey, Toushirou! You guys okay, too?" Kurosaki asked looking toward us, "Rukia! Ichigo!" Abarai voice yelled before appearing before us. "Renji, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know. Take a look around you." Abarai said looking toward the sky. Soon we did as well. A huge building was before us, "This must be Kusaka's castle. It looks like we're trapped inside its spirit walls." Abarai told us.

I could see him at the very top on top of an ice pillar, "Hime…" I whispered.

She was up there as well.

"What should we do?" Kurosaki asked Abarai, "Like I know." Abarai said as Soifon and yoruichi appeared in front of us. "Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi-san!" Kurosaki yelled running to her, "Every second counts." She told him. "The captain-commander is preventing this dimension from expanding any further. We're been ordered to kill kusaka, but also save Hime-sama while he's doing that." Soifon told him, "But how?"

"We're going to use our feet to climb up there, and then we'll break down the center tower."

Kusaka…

He would lose most of the power to the king's seal if Hime was removed…but how could I…remove her from that Ice?

"So let's do it now, while he can't move!"

"Okay!"

"Wait a second! We're finally having a real party! I'm not gonna be left out!" Madarame yelled to us, "Naturally, I won't as well. We have a Hime to save don't we?" Ayasegawa asked, soon the dragon was heard from overhead, "It's begun." Soon hollow came out of the center part of the castle, "Hollow?" Kurosaki held his zanpakutou before himself, "Don't worry about them! Leave this to us!" Soifon and Yoruichi quickly ran to the hollow.

"Yoruichi-san!"

"Soifon, let's go!"

"Hai, sir!"

"Shunkou!" They both yelled as light surrounded the two of them; soon the two started to cut the hollow down. "We have for the top!"

"Yeah!"

"Captain…" Matsumoto whispered, from behind me. "Here." She held my Haori in her hands.

To put it back on now…how could I do something like that?

I look to the other shinigami around me; I could see trust in all they're eyes. All of them still believe in me…?

"Captain, let's save Hime-chan." Matsumoto whispered to me, I slowly nodded to her before putting my Haori back on.

_Let's save Hime-chan…_

I nodded to myself as I placed my zanpakutou onto my back, "Matsumoto…" I whispered to her, "Yes?" She asked, "Watch my back." I told her, "Yes, sir!"

At time likes this I can always count on her but not with paperwork? No matter…I will worry about that later.

Sa-san hold on…

"Split up into two groups." I ordered, "Right. Let's go Renji, Rukia!" kurosaki yelled, "Yeah!"

"I'm with you two again?" Matsumoto asked, "Shut it…" Soon we started are way up the tower.

"Foolish…they are." Kusaka voice was heard by Hime, "Kusaka stop this, the king's seal is too dangerous to be using! Not just by you but by anyone!" Hime cried. "You're wrong. Everything is under control within this space. I am the king here! Everything is as I wish of it!"

"Kusaka…" Hime knew the power had driven him mad; but not only that. She could see plainly he was losing control of this power as well. "A small group of shinigami is coming most likely to save their _Hime_, and you know what Hime-sama? Toushirou is with them." Kusaka laughed.

His mind was being eaten; but she couldn't bring herself to hate this boy. Angier and hate for revenge had taken him over.

Toushirou…please stop him before…anyone gets hurt, please…

Soon Kurosaki group saw something before them as they made their way up the tower, "What's that?" Kurosaki asked as a fireball came toward them, "I sit that woman?" He wondered. "Leave her to me!" Abarai yelled jumping toward her, "Hey!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he yelled blocking the oncoming attack; but the attack divided into two fireballs and came from behind him, hitting him. Smoke quickly surrounded him, "Renji!" Kurosaki and Rukia both cried. "Bankai." Abarai said as the smoke cleared, "Baboon king Zabimaru!" Abarai used his zanpakutou to make steps leading up the tower, "nothing's gonna happen if you waste time here! Use zabimaru as a ladder and head up!" He told the two of them. "Got it!" Soon the two of them hurried up the tower.

But, we're dealing with the other one as well; I watched as it sent lightning bolt toward us, "She's here!" I yelled jumping into the air taking my zanpakutou off my back. I quickly sent Hyourinmaru told the attack, but it quickly divided.

He was going all out; he was pulling everything out…wasn't he?

Kusaka…

Soifon and Yoruichi ran up to the flame monster destroying hollow along the way, "Soifon, now!" Yoruichi yelled after gaining the monster attention, "Leave it to me! Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soifon yelled making a butterfly mark on the monster. "The second fatal blow! She yelled striking the same spot for a second time. The monster started to break apart, "Did she kill it?" Soon the flames within the monster restarted and it when back together. Yoruichi quickly ran in front of soifon shielding her from the one coming attack from the monster. "Super-fast healing abilities?"

Madarame cut the lightning bolt with his spear but it quickly exploded in his face as the monster sent out more lightning bolts; but one of the lightning bolts hit Matsumoto and she fell beside Madarame. "Matsumoto!" I yelled flash stepping beside her; the tower quickly started to shake and fall apart. "This monster can move?!" Matsumoto asked, "No, that's not it. This reiatsu belongs to…" Madarame started to say to as Zaraki appeared before us. "Freaking Awesome!" Zaraki quickly cut the tower in half, "Captain!" Madarame yelled to him, "Outta my way!"

"Hurry up!" I yelled as the four of us hurried are way up the tower.

"Do it now!"

"Right!"

Kurosaki and Rukia continued their way up the tower and got to the top only to see another problem before them. Menos were blocking the way to Kusaka, "They can even control Menos?" Rukia asked as the menos started they're attack.

We found the menos as well. So many of them we're blocking the way…

"Bankai!" I yelled blocking a cero; as things looked we would have to cut down most menos just to get there. It couldn't be helped could it? "Haineko!" Matsumoto yelled destroying a flying type. She then stared toward the ice pillar, "we're almost there!"

"We have to get past this area!" Rukia quickly stopped in her tracks at the hollow in front of her, "Mae, Sode no shirayuki. Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia made spot of ice on the ground before sending a huge wave of ice out toward the hollow; freezing them in their very spot they stood. The ice quickly broke and they disappeared into the wind. But then, they just reappeared just as easy. Kurosaki then cut one of them but they quickly healed, "Bastard!" He cussed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia appeared behind him, "Ichigo, do you see that tower?" Rukia asked him, "yeah." He nodded to her, "Do you think you could make it to the top with Tensa zangetsu's speed if we open up a path way for second?" Rukia asked him.

"What are you saying?!" I asked Matsumoto, "It's the only way! If Ikkaku, Yumichikia and I combine our attacks, we should be able to open up a pathway for a moment." Matsumoto told me, "But…" I didn't really like the idea. "I like that idea! But Matsumoto, like it or not…I'm going to make the path all by myself!" madarame told us, "Are you going to use it, Ikkaku?" Ayasegawa asked before flash stepping away, "Yep." He held his spear before him.

I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, please keep this a secret from everyone! Bankai!" Madarame yelled spinning his spear faster and faster until wind surrounded him. "Ryuumon Houzukimaru!" Madarame yelled holding one blade in each hand.

Each side was ready to move forward the only thing that had to be done now…was to take that step to do so.

Kurosaki and the other quickly started to cut their path toward the tower; "Some no mai, Tuskishiro!" Rukia yelled freezing hollow but as she did another one came after her. Abarai used his zanpakutou to shield him from the one and coming attack from the hollow, "Little punks!" Abarai yelled. "What?!" Kurosaki asked seeing the flame monster behind the hollow. Soon the menos started to get ready to shoot ceros. "Damnit." Rukia said as a barrier of blades appeared around them shielding them from the cero; soon the three saw Byakuya near them.

"Try to stay focused." He told them, "Byakuya?" Kurosaki asked, "The strain is taking its toll on the captain-commander and everyone outside. Kurosaki Ichigo, hurry." Byakuya told him.

"Renji!"

"Yeah!"

"Senkei sebonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakura said as flower petals begun to cover the hollow.

Madarame was waving his blades over his head and before long he let them go flying; "Hikotsu Taihou!" Abarai yelled as Zabimaru started to light up before sending an energy beam out ahead.

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried; I nodded to her quickly taking off flying toward Kusaka, "Sa-san!!!" I yelled.

"He's coming…" Hime whispered to herself, "Hime-sama…?" Kusaka asked, "What?" She asked.

"…What if things had gone the other way around? What if I had become Hyourinmaru master and Toushirou had been kill then what? Would you have loved me then?" Kusaka asked.

What if questions…those kinda of questions were for people who couldn't let go; they held onto the past no matter how hopeless the past was. Some people couldn't let go no matter what.

"No, I wouldn't have. I have known Toushirou sense he was very young; I have watched him grow up like a big sister would watch her little brother. If…Toushirou had been killed back then, I don't know if I could keep going on…myself. Because I have grown too close to him, in so little time…" Hime told the man of the past.

There was a long silent then; was Kusaka taking in the Hime's words? Maybe it was hard to say.

Kurosaki then made his Hollow mask appear before racing toward the tower as well. The two of us hurried up the tower toward the Ice dragon, Kusaka who held the king's seal and Hime inside. He quickly sent mini Hyourinmaru's down to stop us; but we kept on flash stepping out of the way of them. I held my zanpakutou over my head. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" I yelled destroying the mini ones.

"So, it didn't matter did it? No matter what I do, I cannot beat him in this battle can I?" Kusaka asked, "This wasn't a battle to begin with, Kusaka. It was only…useless. Your time has ended. Even if that may sound cold it is true and you know it. But…in truth I didn't wish for you to die as well…" Hime whispered to the young boy.

Soon Hyourinmaru broke the floor of the tower and ratted around kusaka; biting his dragon's neck. It let out a scream then Kurosaki came flying down toward it again. Kurosaki stabbed him in the forehead, "Getsuga Tenshou!" Kurosaki yelled as a wave of dark energy cut the dragon in half. Soon all the hollow around the area stopped moving, "Ichigo."

Kurosaki quickly removed his mask before floating to the ground. The ice from of the dragon quickly started to disappeared; the dome sky quickly started to disappear as well, "You did it, Ichigo." Soon all hollow disappeared as well; was the king's seal power dispelling as well?

I slowly floated to the ground as my bankai left me.

"…Thank you, Hime-sama. I need to hear that." Kusaka whispered as the Ice around Hime started to disappear. "This is, I see so Toushirou has…" Hime whispered as her eyes closed and she started to fall toward the ground. "What's that?" Kurosaki asked seeing something falling toward us, "HIME!!!" I yelled running toward her. "Eh? Hime?"

"Hime!!!" I yelled running as fast as I could toward her falling body. "Hime!!!" The screams of a child in fear of losing this one thing he holds dear; losing that one thing…can sometimes break people. "Hime!!!" She knew that scream so well; because she used to scream the same way. Maybe that's why she always wanted to protect the young captain. She always wanted to shield him from the outside world; but couldn't protect him from everything.

But the biggest thing she couldn't protect him from was heartache; and the heartache he felt was her fault mostly.

"Hime! Wake up, please!!!" I yelled circling my arms around her; But her eyes didn't open they stay closed.

Sa-san, please!

She could feel the young captain's arms around her. But she didn't want to wake up. If she did what would happen? She didn't know…and was scared to find out. But…could she really leave this child alone, in the world like this?

"Sara, please! Open your eyes!!!" I cried.

No, she couldn't leave him alone in this lonely world; because…it's so lonely. She needed him as much as he needed her.

I watched as she slowly opened her eyes, "Toushirou?" She asked me, "Hime…" I whispered quickly hugging her tightly against myself.

Thank god…she's-she's alright.

Sa-san!

Damnit…I was so worried; but you're alright so…I'm glad.

He had been so scared it was easy to tell. He is still a child. He is still growing up, "…Toushirou…" She said pushing her way out of the hug; I quickly stared down at her. I felt it…my heart was beating so fast. Was this? I wondered watching her. "Listen I…" She started to say but I quickly cut her off. Soon are faces met then are lips did as well.

It was the final act; and I had finally acted on my feelings toward her. But I think I acted because of my fear of something happening to her. My fear had pushed me over. The fear of losing her…it was too much to bear.

Because…I love her, that much.

I know I was acting out of line but right then; I did not care. I want her to know about this feeling I have for her no matter what.

Slowly are lips parted then are faces did as well, "T-Toushirou…" Was the first word out of her mouth; But I didn't know what to say to her. Would she slap me for my actions? "Toushirou I…"

"I missed you!" I quickly yelled out, "Eh?"

"I-I missed you so much, Hime…" I whispered again; she just gave me a puzzled look at first.

Damnit…If I didn't look like a baka before, I'm sure I do now.

I sighed.

I have never felt his stupid before.

"I miss you, too…" I heard her say, "What?" I asked her, "I said _I miss you too_, Toushirou…" She whispered to me; I slowly smiled at her before circling my arms around her again, "Sara…" I whispered to her holding her tightly.

My heart was still beating so fast. But I didn't mind.

"Toushirou…" She whispered back to me; I felt her arms circle around my neck.

She is alright…She is alright I could hear myself say over and over again.

"Hitsugaya!" I heard his voice yell; Hime quickly looked behind her to see him still standing, "Kusaka…" She whispered with sadness in her voice.

Goodbye, I have to stay that again…I-I still couldn't believe it, I guess. To have to see him disappear again right before me; I had lost my friend again. But this time…it had to be done again. But this time…he brought Hime into it. It wasn't her fault. No, it never was her fault, maybe…I should have told him of the vision she had but I never did.

Maybe, I am the only one to blame for this. No I know I am. I'm sorry Kusaka…but…Please, don't hurt Sa-san just because you are, hurt yourself.

That isn't right.

I slowly nodded to her and she nodded back to me. She knew I had to take care of this.

"Go, Toushirou." Kurosaki told me, I didn't say a word as I held my zanpakutou before myself. "Hitsugaya…" Kusaka whispered to me.

"Let's finish this."

"Yeah, Let's."

On this plain of Ice I die…

Hime slowly stood up watching the two boys run toward each other; but no matter what the outcome there would be no happy ending. Because no matter what…one of us would die.

It was the time to let go of the past…time to finally move forward; even if I have too, alone.

But…

Soon a broken blade fell to the ground. Hime covered her mouth as she shook her head.

The outcome was no different than it had been years ago. It was the same again; yes the same because…

Soon blood started to cover my Haori, "you're a genius after all. You tried to kill me twice, but I won't die. My existence will continue." Kusaka told me, but it was over. Blood ran down my zanpakutou, "Kusaka…we'll always be friends…" I told him.

"Toushirou…your lucky take care of, Hime-sama alright? I will not forgive you if anything happens to her…" Kusaka told me, "Right…" He was disappearing little by little, "But, what if I'd…" Kusaka started to say as he turned into a soul, "If…?" I asked.

"Light to Light, night to dark. Become true on this plain my true form!" Hime voice yelled as Kusaka's soul quickly headed toward her. "What? Baka, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled turning toward her. "Sending his soul, what I didn't do last t-time…" She was breathing heavy. "Stop! You can't! You're too weak to be doing something like this! So, stop!" I yelled running over to her. "No! If I don't then…then you and Kusaka will have to fight again!" She cried, "Hime…" She was blaming all of this on herself.

Before long his soul disappeared from her. She quickly fell to the ground, "Baka! I yelled kneeing beside her, "I told you not too! Now look at you!" I yelled, "I'm fine."

"Baka…" I whispered to her as I helped her sit up.

"It seems like it's over." Byakura quickly said, "Nii-sama…"

"Hey! Who do you think won?" Ayasegawa asked Madarame. "You're so stupid! It's obvious." Matsumoto told them.

Captain…I know you would win and Save Hime-chan. But maybe now you and her can make up now…as well.

Soon after that the king's seal dropped out of the sky; landing near Kurosaki's feet, "Something so small…" Kurosaki headed toward the two with a light smile across his face. I sighed looking at her and she only smiled at me.

I just couldn't win…

"Thank you, Kurosaki." I whispered to him, "I bet he regretted what he did." Kurosaki told me; as I turned toward him he threw the king's seal to me. I quickly catch it in my hand. "In the end, he got to finish his fight with you. As long as we're alive, there was gonna be times when we don't agree with others. But you have to decide how you'll let that affect your life." Kurosaki said as I stared down at the king's seal.

He was right. But I couldn't tell if it was wrong to let it affect me or not. But it was hard to believe a small item as the king's seal could do so much damage.

"When he came back to life he came of his own will. He wanted to fight with you for himself, not because someone else told him to. So, that's good right? Although things got pretty crazy as a result." I could help but laugh a bit, "Let's go back, Toushirou."

"Yeah." I blinked at him before looking to Hime. She smiled the nodded to me; I smiled back at her. I closed my eyes, "It's not Toushirou, It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" I told him.

"Ehh?" Hime started to laugh behind me.

"But, why can she call you, _Toushirou_?" Kurosaki asked pointing toward Hime, "hmm?" I slowly looked back toward her. She just blinked at me, "Why? Because…she's the only person I don't mind calling me Toushirou." I plainly told him.

I could see Hime lightly blushing behind me. I couldn't help but smile about it.

"Kurosaki, go ahead." I told him, "But…"

"She too tired to move around on her own. So go."

"Fine…" Kurosaki headed off down ahead of us, "You are not carrying me!" She yelled waving her arms at her sides. "Then, how do you plan to get down from here, hmm?" I asked her, she crossed her arms looking away from me. I sighed, "Stop being so stubborn for one time in your life."

"No, never!"

Tch, fine…If I have to carry you by force then I will.

"Bankai…" I whispered as Ice wings quickly appeared on my back and I quickly took her into my arms. "Hey! Stop, Toushirou!" She yelled fighting me, "Stop it. I am carrying you down and you have no say in this, Sa-san." I told her. "Who's being stubborn now?" She asked, "Shut up." She started to laugh as she circled her arms around my neck. "Toushirou?" She asked as we started are way toward the ground, "What?" I asked.

"Thank you…"

I slowly nodded to her; I knew what she was talking about. But after all she has done for me; I didn't feel she needed to say that.

"Hime…" I whispered to her; she slowly looked up at me. "We have much to speak about, later on but…" I brought her face up to meet mine again and our lips quickly met again.

Right now speaking on that matter could wait for now…

Soon are faces parted again; but we both stared at each other without saying a word. I could feel my own heart beating quickly as well was her…Did that mean that she?

"Hime-chan!" Matsumoto voice soon yelled up to us. "Rangiku-san…" Hime whispered as we lightly landed on the ground. Matsumoto and the others quickly ran to us, "Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked helping her stay standing. "I'm tired, but I'm alright." Hime told her, "Looks like Captain Hitsugaya saved Hime-sama without much trouble." Ayasegawa nodded to himself.

"I guess he did but jeez. Just don't get yourself trap like that again, Hime-sama!" Madarame said with a sigh. "I can't promise anything."

"Hey! I mean it!" Madarame yelled at her; she quickly sticks her tongue out toward him.

I smiled watching them.

It was over…yes it was.

_A bit later in the 4__th__ division…_

"You had me worried, Hime-sama…" Unohana told her, "Sorry…" Hime sighed, "It's alright. As long as you're alive then I guess I can't ask for anything more, Can I?" Unohana asked her, "I guess not."

"But, you will have to stay here in the 4th division until you fully recover; and I don't want to hear you haven't been eating understood?" Unohana asked, "Hai…" Hime sighed. "Where did Captain Hitsugaya run off too so quickly?" Unohana asked, "He had something to take care of."

"I see…"

I stood there in front of his grave; this time I would truly have to say goodbye…wouldn't I? Slowly I placed down his broken zanpakutou in front of his grave.

Kusaka…no matter what we will always be friends, always. But don't worry, I'll protect Hime no matter what, I promise that.

But this is it, Goodbye my friend.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I started to five my robe. "Matsumoto." I quickly said, "Hai?" She asked, "Sorry about everything…thank you." I whispered to her.

Why did it feel weird to say that to her?

"Huh? Captain what'd you just say?" Matsumoto asked, "I didn't say anything, let's head back." I told her. "We're going now?! Let's leave work early today! There's this great hot spring herby!"

"You can go by yourself."

"Don't say that! Hey, come on!"

"Stop!" I yelled pulling my arm free from her hold, "Go by yourself, I have to stop by the 4th division before heading back to the office." I told her, "Ohh? And why would Captain be stopping there?"

"That's none of your business!"

"So, to visit Hime-chan then, huh?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

_Something will never change no matter how much times goes by…_

_But I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing…_


	26. He likes, She likes

Okay I know this update is a bit later I guess I will say. From the updating I was doing. I got a bit side tracked with other things. So yeah that's why this is a bit late but here you guys go! And please reviews.

**Chapter 25: He likes, she likes**

Little by little soul society started to return to normal; well whatever normal is here that is…

I slowly made my way back toward the 4th division alone; but didn't really care.

"I'll be back later, Sa-san…" I remembered telling her before heading off to Kusaka's grave. "Your going to his grave aren't you?" She asked me, "Yes, it's about time I visit it. I can't live in the past anymore hoping things can change." I sighed holding his broken zanpakutou.

"You really come back here, after?"

"Of course."

"Could we talk, then?"

"Hai…"

The word _talk _only meant one thing coming from her; and I felt a bit worried about _talking_ with her. But I knew…I couldn't run away from speaking with her; I have to talk to her sooner or later.

But no matter what I shouldn't get too hopeful. She may still turn me away. Hoping for something will never make it happen. Yes, this is something I have learned from you, Sa-san…

I slowly opened the door before me and soon I was greeted by the Vice Captain of the 4th squad, "Oh? Captain Hitsugaya?" Koutestu asked looking toward me, "Sorry…"

"It's alright; have you come to visit Hime-sama?"

"Yes, I have…how is her status?" I asked, "Well, it's much better then Captain Unohana thought but still…she will have to stay in bed here for close to two weeks." Koutestu told me.

Two weeks…?

"Is it alright, for me to visit her for a little?"

"Of course it is. I'll just be down the hallway, if I'm needed." Koutestsu told me before leaving the room, "You can stop acting like your asleep now, Sa-san…" I told her shaking my head a bit. "Ohh…! How did you know?" She asked quickly opening her eyes, "Well…I should know you pretty well by now."

"Hmm…I guess…"

I sighed pulling up a chair beside her bed then slowly sat down, "how do you feel?"

"Tired, but that's about it." I glared a bit looking toward the right wall.

What the hell?

"Hime? Is there a reason why…Captain Ukitake is standing over there in a santa outfit?" I asked her as Captain Ukitake waved toward me, "hello, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"…He been there for some time I have been trying to ignore him to get him to go away…" She told me, "Ah! Don't be like that, Hime-sama! I am Santa Ukitake! I bring present to all the good boys and girls!" Ukitake told us. I felt my left eye quickly twitch.

Where did he even get that outfit to start with?

"Ignore him and he will go away." She whispered to me. "Ahh, you're so cold today, Hime-sama!!!" Ukitake cried before running out of the room. "…What the hell was that about?" I asked her, "I don't try to understand him anymore…" Hime sighed.

Captain Ukitake is weird; for some reason…he always gives me candy. Why? I don't know…but the real puzzle is…where does all that candy come from?!

"Ukitake Jyuushiro has always had a weird side…so I'm not surprised anymore…" Hime told me.

I wasn't going to disagree with her at all…because she is right.

"Did you take care of…what you needed too?" Hime asked, "Yeah, I did…" I nodded to her. "I see…that's good…"

Soon there was a silent.

I didn't know what to say to her and I think she had no idea what to say to me as well.

"Toushirou…listen about what…" She started to say, "Sorry…" I quickly told her. "What?" She asked. "You told me to stay away…and I'm not following your wishes so I…" I sighed.

I wasn't sure if she was angry or not; but still…if she wanted me to stay away then I would.

"I think your misunderstanding me now…" She quickly said, "What?" I asked, "…I shouldn't have said that too you. I-I was just angry and I acted harshly…So I apology for what I said to you. I-I take it all back…"

Okay…I was a bit surprised to hear her say that; okay maybe more than a bit. But for her to take every word back? Could that mean that she didn't wish for me to stay away then?

I slowly shook my head toward her, "It's alright. You're not the only one at fault here. I most likely pushed you to act that way, as well…" I slowly said as I smiled toward her.

I want to still be near you if you will let me; and also…if we can…I-I want are friendship back as well.

Slowly but surely she smiled back at me, "So, I guess you accept my apology then?" she asked, "Only if you accept mine as well…" I whispered to her. She slowly nodded to me and I quickly nodded to her in return.

It would be rocky for things to return to what they we're like before; but I wanted to try more than anything. But also…if Sa-san would let me…maybe we can be a little more than just friends.

_We won't manage to change an anything…_

_By just dialing the wrong number, right?_

"Toushirou."

"Shiro." I quickly said.

"What?" She asked.

"Please…when it just the two of us call me _Shiro-kun_." I told her as I light blush covered my face, "So…someone did get use to that name, hmm?"

"Shut up."

_All we ever do out here is dream…_

_But we're not so useless that we can't do more…_

I could hear her laughing. She was loving this wasn't she?

"But…when it's the two of us… Is it alright to call you _Sa-san _again?" I asked; she quickly stopped laughing staring toward me with a serious look across her face.

It had taken her so long to see it; to see this boy in front of her was no longer a child. But she couldn't help but still picture him as a child still. He was no longer a child anymore; but he still wishes to hold onto the bonds he had formed with her when he was young.

He wasn't asking for that much; but…from bonds many more things can form; and that was the real thing that scared her.

_And the thing you've yet to see…_

_The thing you've left behind…_

But…did she want more things to form? Or not? That was the real question.

"Yes, please call me _Sa-san _again, Shiro-kun."

She was unsure if she wanted to form anything more with the young Captain. She felt worried.

_If I can just take them all back…_

_Will it make a different? Will I make different?_

Just hearing her says that much was enough for me then; because I had been accepted again. Even if I still partly hate the name _Shiro-kun. _For some reason it always sounds right when she says it.

_Tell me, with your shy words…_

_About the thing that made you cry…_

But without her…I wouldn't be a shinigami or who I am today. Without her I would still most likely be back in my village still. And…I would have killed granny with my reiatsu.

I owe her more then I can say.

_I'll wash away the darkness in your heart…_

_I wanna get rid of myself someday…_

Yes, I owe her so much. So I wanted to become useful to her; so I could help her. But…it isn't just that anymore. I want to be near her; close to her. That's what I want now.

"_That woman will die if you stay here, much longer…Hitsugaya Toushirou." _Was the first thing she ever said to me; and she said it harshly. But even back then she was trying to protect me.

_I just wanna hold you in my arms…_

_The desire floods my veins…_

"_W-Who are you? And how do you know my name?" _I was stubborn back then when I met her and rude. No, I guess I am still the same way. I have changed but not that much. _"I know everything. I am what ones as you call a seeker." _That was our first fateful meeting. The first time the two of us met.

I wasn't sure what to think of her at first. I didn't really believe her at first; because I had just met this woman. What kind of person would believe another after just meeting them?

_Baby, Baby I love you…_

_Even if your dreams take you to the most remote desert…_

None would that I know of. But before long I did believe this woman who turned out to be the Spirit Hime the leader of the soul society. But one of the first things I notice about her; was her way of speaking. She speaks in questions most of the time and the other half of the time she speaks of the future. In other words she try to let on knowing something is about to happen without telling anyone. I don't know if she was teach to speak that way to look more noble or not; or she just picked it up from somewhere. But, that's how she has always been as long as I have known her.

_You won't be able to see through their deception…_

_We're cried all our tears out here…_

"Toushirou?" I heard her voice ask, "Huh, what?"

"You finally answered. I called out _Shiro-kun _many times but you didn't answer, did you go somewhere?" She asked as she waved her arms at her sides, "Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts…" I told her, "eh?"

"Nothing. It wasn't anything importation."

_But we're not so weak that we blame our selves…_

_The thing you've always heard…_

"Are you bleeding anymore?" Hime asked, "No, Unohana took care of it because I when to Kusaka's grave. But she told me to take it easy for a bit." I told her, "I see. I'm glad it wasn't anything serious."

We both knew it. We're just playing around small talk because we didn't wish to touch the real subject at hand. No, I guess that real reason was…was we're scared to touch the real subject at hand.

"Yeah…" Silent quickly fell over the two of us again. We both didn't know what to say to each other.

_A song from long ago…_

_If I sang from now till morning…_

I'm sure she knows without me saying a word; and after my actions. She must know right? She has to know.

_Would you let it go?_

_Could you let it go?_

No, reason to beat around the brush any longer.

"Hime…" I quickly said but she said my name at the same time, "Toushirou…" She both quickly looked at each other in surprise.

"Uh…you first."

"No, please go ahead…Toushirou."

I sighed.

Why couldn't she just be stubborn…when I wanted her too?

_I'll sing it for you now…_

_To save your cold, numb heart…_

"I know you're not going to want to hear this, but it's something I must say so please listen." I quickly told her, "Alright…" I could hear her sigh. She knew what I was about to say; and I knew she didn't wish to hear any of it.

But…it was something I had too…no I need to say; and I'm sure she knew that. And it's also something…we either can't ignore this any longer or run from; because it will not go away. No, not all problems just go away by ignoring them.

This is one thing that will not go away.

Because I…

_And wipe clean the black, trembling night…_

_We'll never be able to trust again…_

Because I wish not to ignore this feeling any longer…

_If our evening is tainted…_

"Hime…" I slowly shook my head. At a time like this I shouldn't call her that name; to tell her it all I should call her…her true name.

"Sara…"

"Yes, Toushirou?"

She and Hinamori have always been kind to me without a second thought. That is why…I want to protect them; because they don't look at me different like most other people do. That was my goal as a shinigami to protect those importations to me; like them. The two of them.

_The desire's breaking through my veins!_

_Baby, baby I love you…_

"_Anata ga Suki desu…" _I quickly told her, she gave me a shocked look before looking away and sighing, "I know you do, Toushirou…" She shook her head a bit.

I would be lying not saying I wasn't surprised by her reaction; because I wasn't surprised at all.

"Why do you think I pushed you away when you became a Captain in the first place?" She asked me, "Tch…you really thought something stupid like that would work? If so…you only fooled yourself!" I told her quickly taking hold of her hand.

_Boys and Girls!_

_Let your youth roar!_

"Toushirou? What are you doing?"

"I'm tired of this! Sara, I need to know. You didn't just apology to say sorry right? If you really took all of that back? Could it mean…that?" I started to ask. "You're over thinking this." She quickly told me.

No, that wasn't true I was sure of it. I wouldn't be this sure if I was just over thinking things.

_Make them think of no one but you!_

_Tell me, with your shy words…_

I quickly shook my head, "No, I know I'm not!" I told her tightly my hold on her hand. "Toushirou?" She asked, "I'm not leaving until you answer a question for me. Just one question then I will leave." I heard her sigh but at the same time I could hear her heart speed up. Could she…really?

"It's weird."

"What?" I asked.

"You and him are so different. But for some reason I can't push you away as I pushed him away. But I don't know if I should be glad about this or not."

Who…was this _him…_She was speaking of?

_About the things that made you cry…_

_I'll dye your black heart white…_

"Who are you talking about? Who is this _him_?" I asked. "Captain of the 13th division, Ukitake Jyuushiro. It was many years ago when I was very young. He said he liked me as well and even when as far as to ask for my hand in marriage." I couldn't believe my ears. Captain Ukitake asked Hime too?!

"I turned him down but after that…He became very ill and even now he still can't get over his illness that still rests within his body." I slowly let go of her hand, "Do you see now? Do you understand now?" She asked me.

_Even though you'll be gone someday…_

"Why did you say _No _to him? Did you love him?" I asked her, "Are you even listening at all? No good can come from caring about me! Can't you see that?!"

She scared to care for anyone. So scared that she has closed up her heart. Is that why Captain Ukitake…?!

_I'll never forget you as long as I love…_

_The desire's left my veins in ruins!_

"What are you so scared of? Why are you so scared to get close to someone?"

"I'm not."

"You could have fooled me! Do you really believe, Captain Ukitake health is your problem? He has always had a weak body! You can't really believe it was your doing! You're just using it as excuse to push people away! And we both know it!"

"…."

Why do we always get into a fight whenever we talk about this subject?

I sighed.

_Baby, I love you…_

_Baby, I love you…_

"Sara, do you like me?"

"…I can't answer that."

"Yes, you can! Can't you just give me a yes or no!? I didn't say _love _there a huge different!" I yelled, "They're maybe different; but even those you said _you like me_ you meant _love_ didn't you?" She asked.

"I…"

"That is why I cannot answer that question. Please try to understand, Toushirou." She told me looking away, "Understand what?! That you can't give me a true answer?! That's all I'm asking for!"

_Left in ruins, I cry…_

_I dance…I love…_

"…."

"Fine! Just forget it!" I quickly stood up and stormed out of the room closing the door behind me.

Damnit, Sara…

Why do you have to always be like this?

I sighed before making my way down the hallway.

I was in the same problem that Captain Ukitake had before, "Captain Ukitake…hmm?" I wondered out loud. Maybe he was the only person that could help me with this; I didn't know how to get her to stop being so stubborn on this subject. But maybe…Captain Ukitake knew something I didn't. Well, it was a very big long shot…but I had to give it a try.

Hime slowly shook her head, "Just maybe. Maybe I was a bit too harsh. He is only going to act more stubborn now. Geez…he just making this much harder than it needs to be…" Hime sighed. "You been very harsh, with that captain lately Sara-hime…" A deep voice spoke up. "Hmm?" Hime looked ahead of her to see the great dragon of the wind, "Zephyr?" She asked.

"Indeed."

"Haven't seen you for a long time, what do I owe this?"

"I want you to stop this nonsense with that Captain, I'm getting tired of it and you should be as well, enough is enough now! You're as stubborn as that captain is!"

"Oh? And your one to talk?" Zephyr shook his head, "I am not here to start a fight with you, your _lady ship_. I just wish for you to stop this nonsense and be truthful with that Captain. Do you even understand? You're hurting yourself as well!" Zephyr said calmly. "You make it sound so easy. But…it truly isn't."

"You only believe it's hard. SO if you believe that, then it will be. So…stop believing that and acting stupid! Good thing for you, this Captain doesn't look like he willing to give up anytime soon!" Zephyr yelled, "He stubborn just likes me."

"Yes and for once that's a good thing. Don't you understand at all? He's been telling the same thing as I, myself have! You do not have to be alone! And he is right there wishing to be at your side!"

"Zephyr…"

"Stop being foolish and stubborn! Just be true to yourself, for once and be happy for only yourself! Stop thinking of others for one time in your life and act selfishly! Think about what you, yourself wants!"

"…What I want?" Hime whispered to herself as the door to the room quickly opened, "Hime-chan!" Matsumoto yelled into the room, "Rangiku-san?" Hime asked. "Oh great, the loud large breasted woman is here…" Zephyr sighed, "Why are you always so rude to me?!" Matsumoto yelled waving a basket at her side. "I can't stand this. I'm leaving." Zephyr said before disappearing.

"Hey!" Matsumoto yelled closing the door behind her, "Zephyr still dislikes you."

"Well, tell him to get over himself! If he wants loud! I'll give him really loud next time!" Hime sighed, "Eh? Captain isn't with you? I was hoping to catch you two in the act!" Matsumoto grin, "…What?"

"Nothing!"

"I kinda made him really angry and he stormed out. I wasn't trying to make him angry but…" Hime sigh again, "…Another fight? Geez…Didn't you two just make up from the last fight?"

"Yeah, we did…"

"…Well, well you two will just have to kiss and make up again! The sooner the better!" Matsumoto said placing a basket on Hime's lap. "…I never said anything about a kiss. So get those ides out of your head, Rangiku. Nothing is going on with me and Captain Hitsugaya!"

"So, far! And you never said there wasn't a kiss!"

"…."

"C'mon! You gotta tell me now! Please! Please, Hime-chan!" Matsumoto cried, "…It wasn't a big deal and I don't feel like talking about it!" Hime yelled crossing her arms and looking away.

She had always been so stubborn but that's one of the things that make her so cute. Ever cent I met her…I saw she was very lonely a person wishing for friends. But…she couldn't make any but…the one thing she didn't know was she had the ability to gain others attention without trying. That was the one thing that makes so many believe in her other abilities and powers. So much so…we believe in her and follow her without a second thought.

She isn't just followed because of her title as the Spirit Hime; she is followed by so many because of the kind of person she truly is.

She is loved by all around her; and I can't blame Captain for loving her as well. She needs him more then he needs her. Also I have noticed something…Captain's eyes always soften when he is around Hime-chan; but I don't think she has noticed it. But I hope…they both can someday stop this fighting and truly be happy with each other.

"…I can't believe…I'm really going to do, this." I growled outside the office of the 13th division. I held my hand right before the door.

Captain Ukitake…may know more about Hime then even I do, but still…

I sigh as the door quickly opened, "Uh? Captain Hitsugaya did you come for more candy? So you do have a sweet tooth!" Ukitake quickly said with a laugh, "NO!" I yelled waving my hands. I quickly coughed, "I mean…Captain Ukitake…if I could have a minute of your time to speak with you, please…" I quickly bow toward him, "Of course, please come in. I was about to have my afternoon tea. Join me and we can talk for a bit." I nodded to him and followed him inside, "Thank you…"

"…Did I hear you right, Captain Hitsugaya? You're wishing to know how I met Hime-sama?"

"Yes, I mean…if it's no trouble…"

"Of course not! Ohh…she was so cute! And so young! No older than eight years old. When I met her!" Ukitake told me, "What? She was eight years told when you met her?" I asked. "Indeed she was! I felt very silly but for some reason I asked for her hand in marriage back then!" Ukitake started to laugh.

You got to be kidding me…

I sighed.

This wasn't helping at all; I wasn't getting an idea how to move forward from this nonsense.

"But…I could tell when I met her. She was scared to get close to anyone. She had been damaged by something. She used to be much shyer and wouldn't speak up unless she had too. I don't know; if it was because of the rumors of her curse going around that made most people run from her or just plain ignore her; but…it didn't help I know that." Ukitake slowly shook his head, "I tried to get her to open up. But she wouldn't have anything to do with me. She would always say _she's fine_. But it was easy to tell that was a clear lie. Even now…she's still lonely and scared but…" Ukitake stared toward me. "…What?" I asked as he brought his face close to mine, "What? If you have something to say, then say it!" I told him, "When I saw you and her talking, Captain Hitsugaya. She didn't look scared or lonely at all."

"…What?" I asked, "Maybe just maybe you can, get her to open up more! So…please try!" Ukitake yelled taking hold of my hands, "Easier said than done." I quickly pulled my hands free, "I don't know…how to get her too…" I sighed, "Well, that makes two of us! But from one Shiro to another! This is a job only a Shiro's can do!" I glared at him, "Stop saying _Shiro_!" I yell. "Please Captain Hitsugaya this is something only you can do I believe so please!" I sighed, "Fine…but I'll do what I can…"

Even if I have no idea…what to do about this to start with; how can I have her move forward without forcing her too?

"I knew you would agree, Captain Hitsugaya! Before I know it! You and Hime-sama maybe calling each other by first names…!" I lightly blushed because we're doing that as it was, "Uh, yeah right…"

"But, Captain Hitsugaya before you go please take this with you!" Ukitake said holding out a box toward me, "…What is it?" I asked taking the box from him. "Something that may help you! But don't look inside until you leave alright?" Ukitake ask.

Why was I having a bad feeling about this box?

"…Fine." I sighed as I got up to leave, "…thank you for the tea, Captain Ukitake." I said bowing toward him. "Oh, you're welcome! But this was very nice! We should do it again soon!"

Yeah right…maybe when my hair starts to fall out.

"Maybe when I have time, good day Captain Ukitake…"

"Yes, good day to you Captain Hitsugaya! See you again soon!"

Soon I left the 13th division office, "…Well, that was useless. He didn't know anything." I sighed staring down at the box. I slowly opened it and looked inside. I glared at what I saw, "CAPTAIN UKITAKE!" I yelled dropping the box to the floor as candy fell out of it.

_Inside the 13__th__ division office…_

"Let's see…who still needs a box of candy? Captain Soi fong. Hmmm…oh and of course Unohana-san! And I still haven't given Kyouraku-kun a box!"

"…If he give me one more. I mean it one more piece of candy!" I growled making my way back toward the 4th division.

Why does he always give me candy?! I don't get it!

Soon I found myself outside the room she was within, "Hime…" I whispered to myself, It didn't help that she's as stubborn as I am. I slowly placed my hand on the door to open it but stopped hearing Matsumoto's voice from inside, "What do you plan to do?" Matsumoto voice asked.

Matsumoto? I wondered. I thought she was at that hot spring…

"Not a thing. I'm angry at the whole thing to start with because he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand at all! That is why I will not let him move forward!" Hime voice yells out in angry.

I don't understand what? What is she even talking about?

"Hime-chan you don't mean...it? Captain would have to know it…"

"No, he doesn't Rangiku! He has no idea that he's in love with Momo-chan as well! And that really piss me off!" Hime voice yelled out in angry again.

I sighed shaking my head at myself.

I'm a real baka…

It's no wonder why…she pushed me away; and I can't believe I didn't see it until I heard her words. I'm not only in love with Hime but also in love with Hinamori and I never knew it. But she is right. I love Hinamori as well; and that also why she asked me that day.

_Do you love, Momo-chan?_

Yes, I do. I didn't think I did. But I do love here as well.

But I'm a baka. I was the one acting angry and I shouldn't be. Only Hime should be angry with me. I have no right to be angry because I love two people and I'm being unfair to both of them.

I sigh standing outside the door where Matsumoto and Hime were within, "Hime-chan…" Matsumoto voice whispered to her. "He's a real baka. He's so stupid. I can't help but feel angry with him and he has no idea why I am; and that makes me angrier. That he couldn't see that he's in love Momo-chan as well." Hime voice said. "But even those…I am so angry. I can't help but still love him as well…" I stared at the door not really believing what I had just heard.

She…loves me?

"Hime-chan…then you do?"

"Of course I do! Even a baka could see that!"

I slowly shook my head as I stared toward the door.

I'm sorry…Sara. I'm being so unfair to you and Hinamori. But it's no wonder you will not let me in. How could I do that? How could I say _I like you _without knowing I love another person as well?

What kind of person…am I to do that? To hurt not only you…but Hinamori as well?

An: _anata ga suki desu_ means I like you. Also Zephyr is the name of Hime zanpakutou for those who don't remember. He's the dragon of the hope and the north wind.


	27. Pain deep within,Hitsugaya new mission!

Okay, I know this chapter is very late. Sorry about that! But this time of year I am always pretty busy so it couldn't be helped! This will be my last chapter until after the holiday. But I'm sure you guys could guess that. So hope everyone has a great holiday and happy new year. I am not sure when my next chapter will come out. But it will come out don't worry! Also thanks to darkest black for reviewing!

**Chapter 26: Pain deep within, Hitsugaya New mission!**

I shook my head at myself once again. I can't believe what a baka I am. It was clear as day and I couldn't see it.

"I love Hinamori as well as Sa-san…" I whispered to myself.

How could I face them now? I couldn't. Damnit…I'm surprised Sa-san just doesn't slap me across the face and scream _Baka! _Because…that what I have been asking for. But why…do I have to give her more to worry about? Why do I have to add to her troubles?

She has enough to worry about with the up and coming war. But now…she worry about this as well; because I'm a baka.

"Hime-chan? What are you doing? You need to stay in bed!" Matsumoto said, "I'm going to the world tree."

"No! You cannot! Didn't Captain Unohana tell you to stay in bed? To not to leave?" Matsumoto asked, "I will not be gone long. So cover for me." Hime voice said, "W-wait, a second! Hime-chan!" Matsumoto voice yelled; I slowly looked toward the door, "Yggdrasil…huh?" I asked myself before disappearing from the hallway.

I knew I didn't have the right to even do this; but…I needed to see her and Hinamori. I need to see both of them. But I was pretty sure who I loved the most of all. But…this was still something I needed to do. I need to move forward and to do so…I have to face them both.

"Geez…now I'm going to be the one that will end up in trouble for this…" Matsumoto sighed as she felt reiatsu outside the room, "Captain?" She asked as quickly opened the door finding him nowhere around. "Huh? I'm sure…I felt his reiatsu…but." She quickly looked down the hallway before closing the door to the room. "Sometimes…I forget they are both still children. They are both scared and alone. Specially by the way Hime-chan acts I forget. But…I kinda wish things would turn out better especially before the war comes. They will truly need each other's support then." Matsumoto slowly shook her head.

This war…I know no one wanted it aside from Aizen. But I wonder…how Hime-chan plans to stop him. Has she started up a plan? Even if she has…many will die on both sides I'm sure of it.

But…

This maybe selfish…but somehow I hope Gin lives; even if I know if he does live…he will be put to death. But, I still can't believe he tried to kill Hime-chan years ago. He was willing to hurt her; to kill her without a second thought.

"Gin…how could you? Hime-chan…I'm sorry. I didn't wish to believe it. But, I know you wouldn't lie about something of this matter…but still…" matsumoto shook her head.

You have always been like this, Gin. You always go off somewhere without saying a word to me. But now…you're an enemy. The second you turned your zanpakutou against Hime-chan you became my enemy. I will not let you or Aizen hurt her again. Not because she is the spirit hime but because she is my friend. That is why I follow her; and if I have too…I will follow her to hell and back.

Because I promised myself when I met her; I would protect that damaged child from all the pain I could. So…I will turn my blade even against you, my childhood friend.

Yes, I will!

But…what will you do with Hinamori, when she comes to Hime-chan? Because I am sure…and I'm sure you feel that same way as well…she is in no condition to take part in the up and coming war. So…what will you do with her?

Captain Unohana stood beside Vice Captain Hinamori bed, "Still no sign of her waking up; and her status hasn't changed at bit, at this rate…" Unohana slowly shook her head.

How would the young Vice Captain recover from all this? Betray by her own Captain; how can one recover from something of this matter? When trust is lost in the one you trust the most; how does one move on? I do not know. It could take years for that person to recover but those scars left behind do not go away.

Captain Unohana slowly shook her head as she placed a hand on the forehead of the young vice captain, "…You are needed even if Aizen Sousuke no longer needs you. Many others here in the soul society need you. So, do not give up." Unohana whispered to Vice Captain Hinamori.

But right now…no words could awake the Vice Captain. The shock was still too great for her to deal with. But in time she would…no she must deal with the shock and move forward. It would be the only way for the young one to gain back her will to move on forward.

"…Horrible and none of us saw it coming. For something like this to happen…" Unohana slowly shook her head as she heard a knock before the young Captain entered, "Captain Hitsugaya? Have you come to visit Vice Captain Hinamori Momo?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yes, I have."

"I see. That's good I believe she could use someone talking to her, please come in." Captain Unohana greeted me, "How is her status?" I asked, "I'm sorry to say there has been no change. But I guess…it shouldn't be surprising…after all that has happened."

Hinamori…

I understand the shock you had but…I truly wish you would wake up now and tell me how stupid I'm being.

"Yes, that's true…"

No change at all…It only been two months. But I can't help but worry about you, Hinamori. You must know by now…Aizen is gone and he isn't coming back; he betrays all of us…to join the hollow. But for what reason? We still don't know. It's all a mystery as of now. What is Aizen truly after? To go as far as to join up with the hollow?

Why? The only person who may know why…would be Hime.

Sa-san…

This is all a mess but it's my fault. What a baka I am…

"Captain Hitsugaya will you be visiting for a bit?"

"Hai, I will…"

"Alright, I need to head down the hall to check on some others. So please excuse me. But If I am needed I will return." Unohana told me before leaving the room. Soon, I was left alone with Hinamori; but I couldn't help but shake my head at myself. "Hinamori…If you were awake…would you tell me how stupid I am acting?" I asked the air. I knew I wouldn't get answer but I asked anyways.

I always thought of her just as a childhood friend and nothing more; so…when did that change? At what point? I don't know when things changed but…the point is they did change at one point.

But still I…

"Hinamori…I think I…" I quickly shook my head, "No, I do love you…but I think I only love you as a close friend. Because the person I love the most is…" I nodded to myself.

It had always been her; even sense back when I first met her. Something about her made me feel different I couldn't place that feeling for so long. But now I understand…it very well. Because truly myself and her aren't that much different from each other; we have both been ignored by so many because we are different and being different can scary others away.

Power can bring out fear and hate in others…

Just my hair color and eyes color did that so many times, but…she never feared me even the first time we met.

"Hime…"

_Why should I be scared of you?_

You have always been like that. You would never let others know what you are thinking…But I don't think that's a bad thing…

_And why I want to help you? I don't know…but you have that power for a reason when you learn to control it you can use it to protect the ones you love. It's yours and only yours. No one but you can use that power…and that makes it special doesn't it?_

But at the same time…you're so hard to understand…

But…the way you are now is because of how others act around you as you grew up; and most likely…I am the way I am for the same reason.

"Hinamori, thank you. You didn't have to say a word…but I know what I must do now." I whispered to her as I stood up.

It would take much work but I was willing to do what I had too…for this to work; because I care about her that much.

The heart is the hardest thing to understand. It can react in so many different ways for so many different reasons. But also many scars can be made emotions on the heart as well placing feat on that person. This fear can even scary the person enough so they try to push all around them away and even make that person slowly close they're heart up to others.

Hime shook her head as she sat under the great world tree, "I'm horrible acting this way; Momo-chan is my friend. But here I am acting like a child. Wanting to have my own way and no other." Hime sighed staring up into the leafs of the tree. He has known her longer anyways…and is his childhood friend; and momo-chan is so much kinder too. It's not surprising he would pick her.

"But if he had picked her…why does he always run when something happens to me…?" Hime asked herself as she felt his reiatsu close by, "…I just can't win no matter what…" She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Their thoughts were becoming a problem for her. She needed to think about the up and coming war; not this nonsense! She would be seen as a weapon in the up and coming war because of god's power she had but so would another person.

"_Inoue Orihime_ will be targeted most likely. So, I must have means to counter act that…even if that will push down the forces on the frontlines. But it can't be helped at this point now. Aizen most likely knows of her powers to begin with…" She was getting a headache from all this thinking.

She would send three Captains there to counter act Aizen's plan. But that would mean even less on the frontlines. So, she would have to sent, Captains and Vice Captains of divisions both to the frontlines. It would be the only thing she could do. She was down three Captains to start with…but no matter what many lifes would be lost on both sides. She was sure of this. But somehow she had to make sure very little of her shinigami lifes would end with the war.

She always knew someday things would come to this. Hollow always felt hate toward shinigami for killing them kind. But…was this truly right to begin with? Who was to say hollow are _Evil_. Hollow wouldn't be around if humans didn't live. The true evil was…Hime quickly shook her head at that thought. Thoughts as these would not help her; she knew this. But she couldn't help it.

"Hmm?" She quickly looked down from the great tree to watch the young Captain appear behind her, "Toushirou…" her voice had the sound of hurt within it as she spoke to me, "Hime…I…"

"A war will take place soon…late of this year…" She told me without looking toward me, "…A war?" I asked, "Yes…Hollow of all kinds fighting us shinigami. Many will be killed on both sides…and they will not be a true winning side…" She told me as she placed a hand on the world tree.

Why was she telling me this?

"Hime?"

"What?" She asked me in return, "What is Aizen true goal?"

"….."

"You know, don't you?"

"And if I do?" She was being hard to deal with; but I know that's my fault to start with. "If you do know…shouldn't it be known to all of us shinigami so we can stop him?" I asked, "Where Aizen is right now…he cannot be touched. Even my abilities of opening portals to locations would have trouble getting there again, because only darkness lives at that place."

"Again? Darkness…? Where are you talking about?" I asked, "A place where the new form of hollows will soon be born in, a world of everlasting darkness known better as Hueco Mundo…" Hime told me.

She had been there before? Hueco Mundo had never had Shinigami step within it before because it was known as the hollow's world by so many. But to hear she had been there; it worried me.

"You have really been too…Hueco Mundo?" I asked, "yes, why?" She asked looking toward me, "But…that place in dangerous…" She sighed staring toward the tree again, "I'm not a child, Toushirou. I can take care of myself. You need not to worry over me." She told me. "Hime…I didn't mean it like that!"

"….."

She so angry. But I can't blame her for acting this way. She's only angry because I was too much of a baka to understand this myself.

"Sara…I want to tell you that…that I love you, the most…" I whispered to her. She didn't say a word at first. She just sighed staring at the world tree, "But…you love Momo-chan as well right?" She asked, "Yes, of course I do. I love Hinamori as well…"

"Baka…I have nothing more to say to you then." She told me before disappearing into the wind.

But of course after I said it; I knew I just said something stupid and most likely made her angrier with me.

"I really am a baka…"

But hearing about the up and coming war didn't surprise me at all. But why did she tell me about it to start with? I'll never understand her…

I thought I could try to apology to her the following day but she wished for no visitors she told two guards standing outside her room in the 4th division. But I knew…she was just using that to hide from me. It felt like nothing had changed at all.

"Why…do you always have to be so stubborn?" I asked myself starting my way down the hallway. But I guess…this time again it was my fault. My words did not help one bit. My words may have even pushed her away more and made her angrier with me in the long run.

Happiness isn't something every person can gain. Many people try to find happiness most of their lifes and end up coming up empty handed. Why are things this way you ask? Well, that because…this story will not have a happy ending maybe. But as of now…the ending hasn't been written so far…

"Hime-sama, how are you feeling?" Unohana asked handing her a report, "The same the last time you asked. I feel like I have no energy and I'm very tired. But enough about me. What is this report for?" Hime asked opening the file. "Well believe it or not it from the 12th division. Reports of high level of reiatsu have been in the living world. It happened yesterday…"

"…These levels! This…This is!" Hime dropped the report on her lap. "Indeed…it appears Aizen may be ready for this war sooner then we picture…" Unohana whispered to her. "…I can't believe it's happening this quickly. We're any humans around at the time? Any damages?" Hime asked.

"Yes. Kurosaki Ichigo was as well as Inoue Orihime and another human friend of the two. But, what was the point behind this?"

"Well…sense they left so quickly the reports says. Most likely…it was likely a test run for the new kind of hollow's we will call them _Arrancars_."

"Test run? You make it sound like they are nothing more than toys."

"In a sense they are. Aizen will only use what he needs then when he no longer is in need of that thing or person. He will just throw them away. This new form of hollow is no different. They are just play toys for him." Hime shook her head. She had even less time to plan now. The war truly would take place in winter. She was truly sure of this now. But she feared for her shinigami lifes.

"What do you plan to do, Hime-sama?"

"I must send a group of shinigami to the living world to count act them; until the war begins that force will stay in the world of living. It's something that must be done."

"I see…"

It's sad…she must still run the soul society in her condition. She is still recovering but there isn't much that can be done. I'm sure she knows this. Hime-sama duties have always come before her health. Even if they shouldn't and because of this…her body has become so weak from the stress. But…if she keeps this up….with very little sleep and eating; she will not be long for this world much longer…

Hime sighed, "Hime-sama? Are you in pain?" The captain asked her. "No, it isn't that. The person I need to speak to…to lead this mission. I truly don't know how to face him right now." Hime shook her head staring out the window. "Him?"

"Retsu-san…when Captain Hitsugaya visits again let him in. I have things I need to speak to him about."

"Understood, Hime-sama…But did something happen? You didn't wish to see Captain Hitsugaya before." Unohana asked. Hime only answered with a sigh, "Is it personally I take it?"

"Yes, It is."

"I see…I will not ask anymore then." Unohana said turning to leave. "Retsu-san?" Hime ask stopping the captain in her tracks, "Yes, Hime-sama?"

"…Have you ever been in love?"

"Indeed, I have. But things did not work out so…I had to break it off. My work comes first now. But…love is something hard for many people to find. Sometimes it works out for others; and the two people can be happy together." Unohana told her, "…Happiness is hard to gain isn't it?" Unohana nodded to Hime's voice, "Indeed it is. But if one can make it work. I think trying it cannot hurt. But this is only my own thoughts talking. Hime-sama…it is not just I…but so many want you to find your own happiness as well…"

"Thank you, Retsu-san…" Captain Unohana nodded before leaving Hime's room and closing the door behind her. "When Captain Hitsugaya comes by again, let him in to see Hime-sama. These are Hime-sama orders." She told the two guards, "Yes, Captain Unohana!"

Hime-sama…it's easy to see and hear the fear in your voice toward the word love; but after so many people turning you away I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Now, that someone truly loves you. You're truly scared of that person leaving you one day. More than anything that scary you. That's why you try to push him, Captain Hitsugaya away. I'm right aren't I, Hime-sama?

Being love by another person everyone wishes to be loved. But, so many never find that person; many people die before they even meet that person. To so many finding that person means finding your happiness. Your true happiness…

But…this isn't a happy ending. This is real life everything doesn't always work out in the end; because that's how the real world is…if someone wishes for their own happy ending…they much write it they're selves.

I knew I was pushing my luck but I would try again; and if I had too, again and again. She would have to let me see her sometime right?

Soon I stopped outside her door in the 4th division again, "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." One of the guards greeted me. I only nodded to him, "I have come to visit Hime-sama…" I told them.

"Right, go ahead."

"…What?"

"Hime-sama orders have changed. She said to let you in. So, go ahead."

She…gave in that quickly?

"I see…" I slowly made my way into the room after knocking on the door. I found her staring down at a file. "…I thought you would be by again, soon…" She whispered not looking away from the file.

"Sara, I…"

I have been so stupid. But I don't even know how to start to apology to you. Where do I even begin?

"…We have a problem. As of yesterday…high level reiatsu was felt in the living world." She told me, "…high level reiatsu?" I asked as she quickly threw a folder to me. "That folder from the 12th division. It appears Aizen just sent two new form of hollow, _Arrancars _for a test run. Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime and another human friend was hurt."

"Then…he about ready?" I asked. "There is still time the Hougyoku is still not ready. Most likely the war will take place in winter of this year…" Hime told me.

Three months away? With that little time…for us to get ready for the war…

"I see…"

Aizen…you will not win this war! I will make sure of that!

"Captain Hitsugaya…I have a mission for you. I want you to lead a group of shinigami to count act Aizen's plan until the war begins…" Hime told me as she stared out the window. "Tch…trying to keep me away again?" I asked. "Of course not, you baka! This isn't personally! This has nothing to do with that! I'm giving you this mission, because I trust you! No other reason!"

Even if she says that…I know she's still angry. But I know she has every right to be angry with me.

"…Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. You can take as many shinigami as you wish. But…I think you should take Kuchiki Rukia. She knows the living world pretty well…" She told me. "Right…Kuchiki Rukia I will take with me." I said handing the folder back to her. But she wouldn't even look at me. "When you pick all shinigami taking place in this mission, let me know."

"Right…" I sighed before leaving her room and closing the door behind me.

She wouldn't even look at me for a second. She is really that angry. She even called me _Captain Hitsugaya_.

Damnit…

But with the war most likely only three months away…I do not have time to think selfishly like this; and think about myself. I must plan for the mission and think ahead about the war. I can think about selfish thoughts after the war is over…I thought as I entered the 10th division office.

"Captain, you're back!" Matsumoto quickly greeted me as I entered, "yeah." I said as I sat down in my chair. "Well?" matsumoto ask me standing in front of my desk, "Well, what?" I asked, "You know what! How is Hime-chan?" I looked away before answering her, "She's fine…"

"Hmm…she's still angry I take it?"

"How did you get that out of _she's fine_?"

"Hmm well…I just guessed!"

I sigh.

I still wonder sometimes why I keep her as my Vice Captain. She doesn't do any paperwork, most of the time she only sleeps or drinks in the officer. What reason do I keep her around for?

"…She handed another mission over to me." I told her. "Another mission? But Captain you just recovered!"

"Matsumoto…something has happened in the living world. It appears…the war most likely will take place this winter…"

"…what? That soon? Did Hime-chan get a report or something?"

"Yeah. A report of high level reiatsu was felt in the living world. But also, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime were hurt by the new form of hollow, _Arrancar_ they are being called. Hime had given me the mission to head this mission and take a team of shinigami I pick with me." Thins had become so serious so quickly. It was hard to keep up at the speed this was all going.

But the most stressed person in all of this was hime. Hime all by herself would have to plan all forces how they would act and move with the war truly starts. So much pressure on one person. How can she take it?

"Hmm…the living world you say, Captain?" matsumoto ask, "yes…" Why was I getting that bad feeling again?

"I know! I know…I know! I am always a great help to you and all!"

Sense when…did that happen?

"So that's why I will unselfishly come to the living world with you! And help you out on this mission, alright Captain?"

"What…?!"

"Alright! I'll go pack!" Matsumoto yelled racing out of the office, "MATSUMOTO! Come back here!!!"

But it was too late…somehow she had joined my mission. But when did I ever say she could? Well…I guess it could be…But before I could finish that thought Matsumoto came back in the room with Madarame and Ayasegawa.

"Yo, Captain Hitsugaya! Matsumoto told us about this mission! Sign me up!"

"I would also like to join this mission as well, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Matsumoto…" I glared toward her, "What's wrong, Captain? You look angry!"

What happened to me picking the shinigami that go on this mission? Before long Abarai joined the mission as well and Rukia was on the mission to start with because of Hime's orders. But…I didn't pick any of the shinigami on a mission I am leading!

How the hell did my leadership fall apart so quickly at the start?!


	28. KaraKura,the living world

Hope everyone has a nice New Year and this is the start of the New Year so good luck with it all!

**Chapter 27: Karakura, the living world**

Control of whom was coming with me on this mission may have been lost at the start. But regardless…this was still my mission to lead…and I would!

"We will be leaving in three hours! Get ready and meet there within the time limit! I will not wait for anyone! If you do not show when three hours is up you will be left behind and you will be taken off this mission! Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!"

I had gained back my control in this mission and I would keep it.

"Dismiss! Meet at the gate in three ours!" I yelled and soon the group divided up.

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Matsumoto asked me. "…I was told to report who I will be taking on this mission. So I will be reporting back to Hime before we leave." I told her as I turned away from her. "Your going to apology again, aren't you?" Matsumoto asked me, "And if I plan too?"

"Captain…you know how Hime-chan is as well as I do. She needs time and she will forgive you. You know that right?"

"…yeah."

But time isn't something we have. The war is too close. What if something happens to…no, thoughts like this I shouldn't be thinking.

"I know that Matsumoto…but I still feel the need to apology to her again. Be at the gate in three hours!" I told her before quickly starting on my way. "Captain…you're trying so hard to help her understand. But pushing her isn't helping. Pushing her may even…push her away. She is that stubborn after all…"

Captain…I wonder if this is what they call a sad love story.

Planning for the war had truly started at that point. All shinigami would have to fight no matter what. So much blood would soon cover the battlefield and many hands. This war couldn't be stopped by any means. It was going to happen.

Nothing could stop this and the outcome could change the future of the living world…

"I couldn't stop it…she still, got pulled onto the battle field and her shun shun rika did awaken. Damnit…" Hime cussed to herself as she stared out the window.

"Imoto…" That was a word she had never said out loud before. This has been the first time saying that word. Sister…a word she had never called anyone. But she had one. But truly she had only met her one time and never seen her little sister sense she had been born.

She wished for her little sister's happiness over anything. That was why…she tried so hard to keep her safe and away from the battlefield. But sadly her power did awaken. But who was this little sister? Only she and Captain of the 1st division knew that answer to that question. Other had no idea of Hime even having a sister. You could say it was a deep secret.

"…I couldn't stop it. I guess, some futures cannot be changed. But…I tried so hard…Imoto. Sorry, I always wanted you always to be free and happy. That was always my wish for you, but…"Hime shook her head.

This wish couldn't come true could it? It was a hopeless wish even at the very beginning.

"Imoto…"

_Flashback…_

"She is my imoto-san?" Young Hime asked staring down at the little girl being held within a blanket. "Indeed she is. What do you wish to do with her?"

"It's stupid to have two Himes of the soul society!" A member of central 46 spoke up. "I must agree. There is no need for two!"

"Banish one?"

"Kill one?"

"There is no need for two of them. We will kill of the young one. After all…the first born Hime is right leader. The younger one is not needed!"

Kill off my…imoto-san?

"Indeed. So we all agree?"

"Silent!" The young Hime's voice soon yelled; soon all eyes stared toward her as well, "Hime-sama?"

"No blood will drop from my imoto-san body! Do I make myself clear?!"

"But there cannot be two Himes."

"There will not be two. She will be sent to the living world to live as a human. All duties as the leader of the soul society will still be on my shoulders. You will not touch any matters as this as long as I am around, do I make myself clear?"

To save her…she had to send her away to protect her. Protecting her imoto-san was the thing she had to do no matter what.

"Yes, of course Hime-sama…"

It was a big step for anyone to take; to pick a future for another. Would she regret this later on?

"This meeting is over. I'm taking my leave, come Captain commander Yamamoto Genryuusai." Hime quickly said leaving the room, "As you wish Hime-sama." The 1st division Captain quickly followed after her.

"The matter she speaks is sicking."

"Shh, she can have you be headed for talk as that."

"She will fail. A woman as the leader of the soul society? Don't make me laugh!"

"I must agree! A man would do a much better job."

Hime slowly shook her head, "All of them are bigheaded just because they have a seat within central 46. I hate two face people." Hime spoke out before starting her way down the hallway, "…I Apology for their rudeness toward you, Hime-sama. They have no place to make choose as this when you are around."

"No, that's not true. They're job is to keep order within the soul society and the living world. They are just doing their job, Yamamoto. But, there no reason for you to apology for them."

"Are you really going to send her away? Your imoto?"

"Yes, I must. I also want to her to live happy and free life. Something I cannot have. This is my way of protecting her."

"She will never know of you or her born right…of her noble blood."

"It's all for the best, Yamamoto Genryuusai…" Hime slowly took the child out of the captain's arms. The child started to laugh, "Imoto-san, I'm sorry but most likely we will never meet again. But, I hope you will smile everyday living as a human. Be happy, and if you fall in with someone…I truly hope that person will love you as well…" Hime whispered as a portal opened before her. "Goodbye, my sister…" Hime whispered as she placed the baby within the portal and soon it closed up.

Please be happy for me as well…happiness is something I want you to have. It is something I cannot gain…

_End of flash back…_

"It feels like it happened so long ago. But truly…it has only been fifteen years…you grew up…haven't you?" Hime asked staring out the window before her.

But…I'm glad you didn't have to live the same life as me; because there is no happiness within this life. My life is like solitude and solitude is so lonely…the soul society is like my prison. This is the place I am trapped within because of my title. But you will never have to feel imprisoned as I do. But I gave freedom to you, so you can live freely just like a real human…but the only different you have to a real human…is your powers. Your _shun shun Rika_…we both have the ability to turn time backward or forward.

Its are ability only…no others can use it; because only one of the highest noble blood can use this.

"We may never meet again, but I will always do my best to protect you…I promise…" It was clear to her now that Aizen knew one other person had the shun shun rika.

"_So…you do have god's power, don't you Hime-sama?"_

She would never let Aizen have god's power. She couldn't let him have it no matter what! In the wrong hands the shun shun rika could even…Erase objects. The ability of time could be a very dangerous weapon. Yes, as of now…the two of us would be seen as weapons and nothing more.

Human weapons?

I shook my head standing outside her door. I held my hand up to the door.

But…something was stopping me from knocking…

"This is stupid…" I told myself as I quickly knocked on the door, "Enter." Her voice quickly answered my knock. Slowly I did so. "Hime?" I asked as I saw her staring out the window within the room, "What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked me without looking away from the window.

She was still calling me, Captain Hitsugaya…

I sigh, "I have picked the team of shinigami I will be taking to the living world with me…" I told her. "I see…did you write them out on a report for the mission?"She asked, "Yes, hear." I said handing over a power to her. I watched her look it over. "Fine, I see no problem with this. You may take your leave, when your team and you are ready."

That…was all she had to say to me? Nothing more? But…who knows when I will see her again…

"What is it? Why, are you still here Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked me, "Hime, I mean Sara…I'm sorry. I know I said something stupid but…"

"There is no need to apology. You only said what you felt…I cannot hold that against you, Hitsugaya."

"You say that…but sense I entered the room you have been calling me, Hitsugaya. I know you are angry with me, even if you will not say so. But, really I am!" I yelled, "Enough, Hitsugaya. Please, leave."

"But!"

"leave, I wish to be left alone. Good luck, on your mission…"

"Sara-hime, I love you…" I whispered under my breath before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. "I wish I could believe your words, Toushirou…"

But she couldn't believe his words; she just could not. But now she felt more horrible not just hurting Toushirou. But lately she was always dreaming of one thing. She wanted to be saved and in her dream…her selfish dream she was saved from her imprisoned life of her by someone who would only have eyes for her and no other.

But the truth she knew no one would just have eyes for only her; no one would wrap arms around her and love only her; because that dream was so selfish…selfish dreams do not come true. It was nonsense even wishing for something so selfish to come true to start with.

"Damnit…" I whispered standing outside her room. Pushing her wasn't helping…maybe Matsumoto had been right. I guess…she needs time to cool down.

"Captain!" I quickly looked down the hallway to see Matsumoto running toward me, "Matsumoto?" I asked as she stopped before me. "Captain…I was starting to worry! Did you talk to Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked. "Yes, I did…" I sigh as I turned away from her, "And?"

"She wished me luck on the mission at hand."

"So, Hime-chan still angry isn't she?" I didn't answer her as I started my way down the hallway, "Captain?" She asked running after me. "Come Matsumoto, it about time to meet up at the gate. It wouldn't be right for the Captain of the mission to be late…"

"Hai!"

I know Captain…just changing the subject. But…who knows when you will see Hime-chan again, Captain. It could be a long time. But…I'm sure you know that. Yes, I'm sure this is what they call a sad love story; because right now you can't tell how the ending will be.

Hime-chan…you and Captain are both so stubborn but…I wish you would just meet him halfway. But…you don't wish to do you? Hime-chan?

A bit later in the living world, Karakara town…

A scream was heard from the highschool building, "Orihime-chan! What on earth happened to you!?" A voice yelled seeing the young girl covered up in ban aids and her arms all casted up as well, "Um, I feel down some stairs?"

"Fell down stairs!? Liar! There isn't a staircase long enough to do that to you!"

"Hehe…"

"This is no laughing matter, Orihime-chan! You were absent for five days, and now you show up like that?! I've been sick with worry!" Soon Kurosaki stopped behind her, "…Inoue." He called out to her. "yes? Kurosaki-kun?" She asked trying her best to smile toward him. "…Nevermind, forget it. It's nothing." He quickly told her. "What's up with him?"

"Chizuru-chan? I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Inoue quickly said running out of the classroom, "Hey, Orihime-chan!"

_Don't apologize please…_

_It's okay. I decided to jump in like that. So it's my fault…and only my fault that I got hurt and I'm not hurting at all. So, please…don't apologize not with all pain in your eyes._

_Why not? Chad's even worse off than you were. Tatsuki almost died. All because…I couldn't protect all of you…because I am too weak. If I'm not allowed to apologize…I don't know what else I can do._

I shook my head to have to wear cloth like these? It for the mission, I told myself as we started down the school's hallway, "Hey, what classroom was it again?"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"Wait, didn't you have a memo with you before you left?"

"Ah…it disappeared!"

"Disa…what do you mean _Disappeared_?!"

"Everyone calm down. We just need to search for his reiatsu."

"But, damnit this is the first time I've done something like this! I can't really control my spirit pressure like that…"

"I'm sorry; I can't do it either…"

"I never said I couldn't do it! Why are you so calm about this anyway!!"

"I have to admit, these are some pretty tight threads…"

"You can just snip them a little bit, like we did!"

"Yeah right!! How would I be able to carry my Bokutou with me like that?! This is your fault you know!! You guys told me I wasn't able to bring a real weapon so I had to make this stupid wooden one!!"

"It's not our fault, geez it's the law!!"

"And I'm saying it doesn't make any sense!! Who in the hell would want to outlaw carrying swords around?!"

"SHUT THE ELL UP GUYS!! We need to be quiet and act normal so as not to attract attention!" I yelled as we stopped in front of a door. "Alright, we're here! This has to be the place! Go on, open it up!!" Abarai quickly opened up the door to find Kurosaki staring toward us, "Yo, How ya been Ichigo?" Abarai asked him, "RE…Renji?! Ikkaku!? Yumichika!! Rangiku-san!!! Toushirou!?!" He asked staring at me.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_!" I growled at him.

"But why are you guys…" Kurosaki started to ask, "Orders from the higher-ups. To prepare for war against the Arrancars…we were orders to team up with all other active shinigami!" Abarai told him. "Arra…what?" Kurosaki asked. "Eh?! You fought them and you still don't have any idea what they are!" Abarai shook his head. "Baka! Those were the guys that nearly killed you yesterday!" A voice behind Kurosaki yelled; soon he saw the voice was from Rukia.

"…Rukia!"

"Long time no see, eh Ichigo?" Rukia asked but before long she kicked him in the head. He when flying backward and Abarai quickly held him in place.

I slowly shook my head watching the screen before me. _I guess…I should be glad Hime isn't like Kuchiki Rukia at all. Then again, I'm not a baka like Kurosaki is._

"Just what do you think you're…" Kurosaki started to ask as Rukia started hitting him over and over again. "You piece of!"

"What are you looking so stupid for?!" Rukia asked as she punched his soul out of his body. "Come with me for a second!" Rukia yelled taking Kurosaki with her. "Hey, wait a frigiin' second Rukia! Where the hell are we going?!?" Kurosaki asked as they both quickly jumped out the window. "Everything's turning out just as I expected."

"I guess so, huh…seriously though, what a troublesome guy…"

"Don't you think it's justified, though after seeing how he stared at her with such an idiotic face?"

"Is that so…? It may have been weird, but it was also attractive…"

"Attractive?! Just what could ever be attractive about that uncultured swine?!"

"You're not going to change my mind no matter what you say, Yumichika…"

"Then who's said are you on, anyways? Ikkaku's?!"

"Are you an idiot? Seriously."

This whole mission had just become annoying. To have to deal with nonsense like this the whole mission like this…I would have a headache the whole time. "Hey, Guys?! Cant' you just relax for a second here?" I asked glaring toward them.

What happened to not making a screen? And not standing out.

"What happened to Kurosaki? That woman beat the crap out of him and then he just keeled over…"

"I think I can see the white of his eyes!"

"Kurosaki…are you alright?"

Hey, this is kind of dangerous…aren't those the sort of things that happens to someone who's dead?!"

"Hey, you're right! Those people looked dangerous in the first place!! Just look at that funky red hair! They even have tattoos, too…!"

"…."

"Don't worry about it Renji…they're only humans anyways." Madarame quickly said, "That girl has golden hair…wait, that guy has silver hair!"

"Look! One of 'ems carrying a wooden sword! Is that one guy bald?"

"I dunno, but the other ones using way too much hairspray."

"That chick has huge breasts."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm right! That guy is bald!"

"Hey…whoever called me bald not once but twice…get over here right now!" Madarame held his wooden sword tightly. "I really don't think you should worry about it too much, man. Come on, they have no idea what they're talking about." Abarai quickly said, "The hell they do! I'll cut them all in half!"

"With a wooden sword?"

"I shall assist you, Ikkaku!"

"I really wish this was someone else's job right now…" I whispered to myself feeling my right eye twitching a bit.

_I think that headache is starting…_

Back in the soul society…

"Well, you appear to getting better Hime-sama. You will not have to stay in the 4th division any longer." Unohana told her. "That's good to hear. I am behind in reports as it is. I truly don't have time to be resting and you know it." Hime quickly said. "Everyone must rest sometime Hime-sama. The body needs rest to keep moving and food as well."

"I never really feel hungry and you know that as well as I do…"

"Yes I know…but you have been trying to eat. Forcing food down, haven't you?"

"That's the only way…I can eat. I know it isn't normal not to feel hungry. But I never feel hungry for any kind of food anymore…but, I used too. That's why I don't understand. What is wrong, with me Retsu-san?" Hime asked, "Hime-sama…"

Unohana did not know how to answer this question or many others Hime-sama had asked her over time; because she didn't know the answer to them herself.

"Nothing wrong with you, Hime-sama…"

"Then why am I never hungry anymore? Or tired anymore? Why can't I be human just like Rangiku-san or Momo-chan?"

Be human? If truly she wasn't human to start with or that what Unohana always thought. She was the Spirit King's daughter. But did that also mean…that she was just like him? A god in a way?

"Hime-sama, I'm sorry I don't know how to answer your question. I don't know the answer to your questions." Unohana plainly told her, "I know you don't know. I'm sorry for acting so childish as I am."

Hime-sama…you try so hard to always show a strong face. But truly, you're scared of yourself…aren't you?

"It's alright, Hime-sama…" She always tries so hard and she has no one to help her. It's her alone…she has no one to turn too on these matters. Only herself…she can ask. Being the Spirit Hime truly is a lonely life…isn't it?

Soon a knock was heard on the door, "Enter." Hime quickly said and quickly a shinigami of the 4th division entered the room. "I apology Hime-sama…for being in the way if you were in the middle of something…"

"It's fine, what did you need?" Hime ask. "Well, truly I came to tell Captain Unohana that Vice Captain Hinamori has come too."

"She awake?" Unohana asked.

"Hai, Captain. But…she keeps asking to see Aizen Sousuke. But she will not listen when she told he is no longer within the soul society…"

"Is she acting out?" Unohana asked, "As of this moment no, but she isn't truly claim as well…that why I came to get, Captain. Would you please try to explain things, to Vice Captain Hinamori Momo?"

"Very well…"

"I will come see her as well, Retsu-san. I need to see her status for myself." Hime said climbing to her feet, "Alright, Hime-sama…"

But no matter what…will Vice Captain Hinamori believe us? She had so much trust in her Captain. This may be hard for her to take in…all at one time. But it's also something she must hear for herself.

"Vice Captain, Please Claim down!"

"Then, Please let me Speak with Captain Aizen!"

"But I keep telling you…Aizen is!"

Hime slowly shook her head as the Captain beside her looked over to her, "Momo…" No matter how the two tried to tell the Vice Captain…would she believe they're words?

"We are going inside."

"Yes, Hime-sama…" The two quickly entered the room, "Captain Unohana! Hime-sama!" A shinigami at Vice Captain Hinamori bed cried. "You are dismissed." Hime quickly said. "Hai." Quickly the shinigami left the room. "S-san!" not even a minute after the guard left her room Hinamori asked the same question again, "Where is Captain Aizen? Why…do I keep being told he is no longer in the soul society?" Hinamori quickly asked.

"Do you truly remember nothing that took place?" Hime asked only getting a confuse look in return. "Most likely…she didn't wish to believe what took place…or her mind blacked out what happened clearly out of her memory." Unohana told Hime, "yeah, most likely your right Retsu-san."

"…What are you and Captain Unohana talking about?"

"Hinamori, you may not want to believe me as well, but please listen to me and my words I am about to tell you, alright?" Hinamori slowly nodded to her, "Do you remember meeting Captain Aizen? Within central 46?" Hime asked. "Yes, I do. But after that…I can't remember a thing until waking up here…"

"Hmm…you are right, Retsu-san. It's like she had a black out. Her memory of what had happened is gone."

"Yes, it appears to be that way Hime-sama…"

"S-san, please just tell me what happened! And where Captain Aizen is!" Hinamori cried, "What happened?" Hime asked. "Yes! Why am I covered in ban aids? Did I get into a battle and lost?" Hinamori asked, "There was no battle. Hinamori…Aizen Sousuke would have…no I guess that isn't the right word. He tried to kill you! And Captain Hitsugaya as well!"

"W-What?!"

"But thanks to Captain Unohana's quick work…you are still with us."

"C-Captain Aizen w-wouldn't! You must be mistaken! He would never do anything like that! S-san! Never…He never would!!"

"….."

"I know! Just T-Talk to Captain Aizen! I'm sure he will tell you…your mistaken as well! I'm sure of it!!"

Hinamori…Aizen has made you this way. You cannot live without him can you? That's why…he planned to leave you for dead. In his own sick way…it was his way of freeing you…Aizen…

"Aizen Sousuke is no longer within the soul society; he has joined the hollow a long with Ichimaru Gin and one other Captain…"

"J-Join…the hollow? That can't be true S-san! You're mistaken! You're mistaken!" Hinamori screamed, "She's losing her commonsense…at this rate…" Unohana whispered to Hime. "Hinamori…claim down please…acting like this will not…" Hime whispered touching the Vice Captain's shoulder.

"No, get away from me!" Hinamori yelled slapping Hime across the face. Hime slowly stepped backward. "Hime-sama? Are you alright?" Unohana asked taking a hold of her arm. "…Excuse me, Retsu-san…I need to leave…" Hime quickly left the room.

"W…What have I done? S-san! I'm sorry! I-I!" Unohana quickly held a hand in front of the Vice Captain's face and she quickly fell back asleep. Unohana slowly shook her head, "She was damaged to start with…but this could break her…" Unohana whispered staring down toward Hinamori.

Hime-sama…you know she didn't mean to act as she did. But…she does not wish to believe it really happened. That her Captain really betrayed her and left her here as he did. So…please don't take it the wrong way, Hime-sama…

"Did…she really just…?" Hime asked herself touching her right cheek. She could still feel it. But, she couldn't believe it…one of her only friends had done that. "Momo-chan…maybe I sounded too uncaring and harsh to her? I most likely asked for it…" Hime slowly started her way down the hallway.

Maybe it was a sign? Maybe she just shouldn't be around anyone. Maybe…she could only hurt ones around her like Toushirou.

"I'm a horrible person…Toushirou I'm so sorry that things always happen this way. Everyone is better off without a _cursed hime _just like Aizen said…"

Just one person words can change one's outlook on so many things. It can even make one wish to give up and give in to those words. But no matter how harsh another word truly are…one must keep moving forward and never look back; because that is the only way to the future.

To look forward without regret…


	29. Aizen factors, Toushirou feelings

**Chapter 28: Aizen's Factors, Toushirou feelings!**

Somehow I had lost control again; what a headache this mission is from the start. But how do I gain and lost control so quickly I wondered as I looked around at Madarame trying to start a fight with any willing humans.

_What a baka…_

"C'mon! No one will step forward?!"

"Maybe, they fear your sword?"

"It's just a wooden sword…"

"Ha! They should fear it!"

Baka…I sighed as the door to the classroom quickly opened, "Who're the fool that didn't…!" The human yelled but quickly stopped from seeing Madarame looking toward him, "I-Invite me…?"

"The hell is wrong with you!? What's got your attention anyways!? We'll settle this with Janken and I'll make you eat my dust! Let's go!" Madarame yelled as Matsumoto hit him in the back of the head, "This is getting pretty old baldie!" Matsumoto told him, "That's my line, Matsumoto! You spend every waking moment mocking my head…!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, if we keep it up like this, maybe I'll tell Yachiru about a little something…"

"Errr…A-Anything b-but that, have some heart please?" Madarame whispered as sweat started to come down his face, "Didn't we agree on this before we left? C'mon, no more distractions! We have to leave now, dummies!" Matsumoto yelled, "HEY, I really hope you didn't just include me with the whole _dummies _thing there." I quickly said. "Of course not, Captain! Everyone but you!" Matsumoto quickly said, "Hey!"

Out of nowhere that student Madarame was trying to start a fight with came toward Matsumoto, "That's the uniform of my dreams, Onee-saaaann!!" He yelled as Matsumoto quickly hit him and he quickly fell to the ground. "Eh, is that guy all right?" Madarame asked looking back toward him. I just shook my head as we started are way back down the hallway, "Oh yeah, he's great! Let's go!" Matsumoto said quickly following after me.

"At this rate, you'll be mistaken for some exotic furniture, Asano-san…"

"I'll kill you…"

"Isn't this fun, Captain?"

"Must I keep telling, you…this is a mission! There is no fun in any part of this!"

"Are you angry, Hime-chan didn't come as well?"

"Shut up! Not another word about that matter! Is that understood?"

"Captain being no fun again."

Baka…when will she understand that this is a mission and not some fieldtrip? This mission is a very serious matter! Because come this winter everything may end…not just the soul society but the living world along with humans…

"Toushirou…" her voice had told me before I left her office, "yes?" I asked her. "When you get to the living world…Join up with that shinigami there. He will also be taking part within the up and coming war."

"Shinigami? You mean, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes. As one of his world, he will wish to protect his love ones. Therefore, he will need to be much stronger to protect them…but also…" She quickly cut herself off, "Also what?"I asked, "Nothing. He will just need to become stronger."

I could tell she had stopped herself from saying something that was very importation. Had she seen something again?

"Did you have a vision?"

"…No."

She wouldn't tell me. That only means she did see something. But what that something was…I do not know.

"Toushirou…be careful out there…"

She still worries about me; even now…

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You have no need to worry about me."

"…I'm not worried."

Baka…you always like this. Always so stubborn but I guess I'm not one to talk. I'm the same way…aren't I? Hime…?

"Captain! Captain! Are you daydreaming about someone?" Matsumoto asked waving a hand in front of my face, "Baka…I don't have time for nonsense. Come we have to get to the meeting place." I told her as we left the school building, "Hai!"

Hime…can we win this war? So many odds are against us to start with and also…we don't have three Captains for three divisions. The odds aren't looking any good for us…but I'm sure you understand that better than anyone right now. But also…what is Aizen true goal? If you know…shouldn't you let us know that? Or do you not what to believe what his true goal is…?

"I am not doing that!" I growled standing outside of Kurosaki's house, "But, Captain! Think about it! It will be so much fun with the light bulb!" Matsumoto quickly told me, "What did you just call me?" Madarame asked. "My answer is still the same; I am not climbing into any space like that! Ever! I'll find my own way inside!" I told her quickly walking around the house, "Aww…I really don't get what she sees in Captain." Matsumoto sighed, "…Who sees what in Captain Hitsugaya?" Abarai asked. "Nothing, nothing! Come on!" Matsumoto said leading the way onto the roof.

_A bit later inside Kurosaki's room…_

"At least your family's kept its charm." Rukia quickly said, "Bah. Go on with your, explanation what the hell are the Arrancar and why did they attack us!?" Kurosaki asked as a voice came from over head, "I guess…that's our cue." Abarai quickly took the cover off the light as the four came out of it. "Yo, Ichigo."

"WHA…?!" Kurosaki yelled as the four soon stood on the floor. "You guys!! How the heck did you get in here and what did you do to my light?!" Kurosaki asked, "We were going to use a light bulb." Matsumoto said looking toward Madarame, "What…?"

Before long Kon when jumping toward Matsumoto, "That uniform is a Lethal weapon Nee-saaann!" Kon yelled as Matsumoto quickly hit him away. All eyes stared down at the plushie lying on the floor, "That's been popular today…"

"Dense as always…" Kurosaki said as he shook his head.

"With the Arrancar first, there are a group of hollows, however now with the introduction of the Hougyoku into the picture, more and more matured Arrancar who removed, their mask and obtained the power of a shinigami have historically been few in number. Then they remove their mask and two, they then obtain the abilities of a shinigami. Whenever Aizen meets a promising test subject." Rukia explained holding up drawing, "Understand everything so far?" Abarai asked Kurosaki. "Sure but it'd be clearer without the crappy diagram." Kurosaki quickly said as rukia threw the drawing on top of him, "When this all started soul society had no intention of going after Aizen, so we decided to bide our time and watch for his opening move. Now though, since the matured Arrancar were sorted to the living world. Hime-sama along with the 13th division captains became uneasy and decided to send us out." Abarai explained.

"And who was in charge of the selection process?" Kurosaki asked, "Hime-sama picked Captain Hitsugaya to choose who came on this mission since central 46 is no longer around. Aside from the fact she wanted Rukia on this mission because she knew the area and you the best, so she was picked." Abarai explained. "Lies!! I was chosen because I had the skills!"

"All in all, Rukia was the most appropriate to enlist in the preemptive action that could be mobilized immediately to your side here; like me, she's pretty mobile in a fight. We choose the other members of the team from a pool of reliable officers outside the other captains. Matsumoto decided to come when she heard her captain got the mission. Madarame and Ayasegawa heard about the mission from her then they gave me the heads up from there. All in all, it pretty much went like that."

"So…you guys are pretty much out for a stroll?" I asked as I sat on kurosaki's window, "To be concise, Aizen's set his sights on you, Kurosaki Ichigo." I told him, "me?"

"Yeah…"

Yeah, that was right. She also told me about Kurosaki Ichigo being targeted.

"Targeted?"

"Yeah…Kurosaki Ichigo has gained something no other shinigami has so far. So most likely he sent Arrancar out to see truly how powerful he is…" Hime had told me, "…What did he gain that no other shinigami, had?" I asked, "You may not believe me but…he gained the ability to use his _hollow's abilities _in battle."

"…What? That can't be true. Humans become them after they die! You should know that better than anyone!"

"…then you believe I'm lying?"

"I-I never said that. But…how could Kurosaki had gained that?"

"…I don't know." She had paused before she answered me. That could only mean she knew how it could happen, "Fine, tell me this. Is with the Hougyoku the only way for a shinigami to gain hollow abilities as well?" I knew how she would answer before I even asked her but I tried to get answer out of her anyways.

"I don't know."

"…What are you hiding? Hime?" I ask her. "not, a thing." She quickly answered me. "If you're worried about Kurosaki Ichigo I can deal with him for you."

"No! I need him alive for her pro…I mean I need him for the war. Please, do not take any steps, Toushirou…"

"Her? Who did you start to talk about?"

"No one. No one at all…"

"Hime?"

"I cannot speak about this matter please do not ask anymore about it, Toushirou."

"You can't even tell me? I thought you had trust in me…"

"Do not take it the wrong way, not even Matsumoto or Hinamori know about this matter. It a deep secret you could say…" Hime shook her head looking toward me, "…Fine." She needed Kurosaki alive to protect someone. A girl? But…who did she need to be protected? It had to be someone within the living world.

But…who was this _her_?

"Just stay on your guard, Kurosaki. You will be needed come this winter." If her will wishes for Kurosaki Ichigo to live for protecting whoever this her is then I will make sure he doesn't die. As long as I am around.

"Oh, captain! You finally made it; I always knew you were horrible at scaling walls, Captain."

"Was he expecting a window to be open? No way he should be doing something like that, a primary, schooler with Silver hair is way too suspicious."

"We'll see about who was more suspicious when we return!" I yelled glaring toward the two, "In any case Arrancar are indeed hollows that have taken off their masks. Though, that only does so much really, if they wanted to bring war to soul society, they'd have to do a bit more and at least become more powerful than the menos." I told Kurosaki. "Stronger? Than the Menos? Is that really possible? I mean, the way you make it sound, there have been hollows even greater than the menos." Kurosaki asked.

I slowly looked toward him before answering him, "Yes, and to tack onto that. There are three main types of soldiers in Aizen's forces. The first are called the _Gillian_. While many have been identified, they're what peons would be in an army. They all sport the same attributes and are depicted in soul society's text as _Meno Grande_. Sometime before you even arrived in soul socity it was reported, that you fought a Gillian."

"…That was a peon?" Kurosaki asked, "its size is enormous, but with that in mind, its agility is quite limited; an easy to hit target. Combine that with the fact that it relies on a primitive intellect and Captains don't even break a sweat in bringing one down. What makes problems for us however, is my next point. The second type are known as the _Ajuukaru_. They're smaller in stature but as you can imagine their intellect and battle power is far superior to a _Gillian_. Lastly, the third and final class Vastoorode. They exist in minute quantities, and it's widely believed, they're only manifested in Hueco Mundo. Though, following the logic of having such drastic increases in the power and volume of Arrancars; it's safe to bet that all these types of menos have followed suit. Not knowing, the enemy's battle strength, having three Captains Defect…" I shook my head looking at the fearful look on Kurosaki's face.

It was the right feeling to have because at this point…the war did not look good for are side.

"In any case, that's all we know about them at the moment. It Aizen were to ever augment the number of those Vastoorode by even ten, it would surely spell doom for soul society. At this rate, we're estimated that there are ten such individuals under Aizen's command."

Yes, doom was truly the right word to say but if it was truly more than 10 it would be the end of the living world as well…

_A bit later back in Hueco Mundo…_

"I have made my return, Aizen-sama…"

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yami. You may now begin your report to me and our twenty friends here. Now please, enlighten us Ulquiorra. In the human world everything you saw…everything you felt, spare us not even the slightest detail." Aizen told the Arrancar before him. "Yes, sir." Ulquiorra said as he took his left eye off his face. Soon he quickly smacked his eye within his hand, "Now be my guest…uses me to your heart's content…" Soon the battle that just took place appears in front of all within the room, "hmm…I see." Aizen smiled watching the red head girl.

_That ability…is God's power. Well, well it appears Hime-sama been keeping many secrets. If Inoue Orihime can use the same abilities that would mean…she is…Hime-sama's little Sister. This could all work in my favor. Yes, this could speed everything up. Yes…_

"Then, that means…the reason you chose not to dispose of him, was because you felt he was worthless?"

"Yes. Since there was no possible way he could have stood between us and our goals, I felt it pointless to waste further time with him. In addition to that…"

"Don't give me that shit! If I ran into such a weak bastard as that…I simply would've eradiate him with a single blast." Grimmjow told him, "Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra said looking toward him. "No matter what kind of junk stands in your way the word _Kill _was in your orders, wasn't it? Then you should've simple killed without any hesitation!! Right?!" Grimmjow asked, "My sentiments exactly. This applies to any enemy. Let's say they are not worth killing…if that is so, then isn't it worthless to let them live as well?"

"More, Importantly…Yami!! How dare you try to lie straight to my face like that!! _He wasn't worth killing _my ass!! What you mean to say is _I failed to kill him_ right?" Grimmjow asked, "Hey, Grimmjow…don't go talking trash when you have no idea what's going on, I was too busy taking care of the sandal dude and that dark bitch. The kid was outta my hands." Yami told him, "Are you even listening to me, dumbass? Like, I said before…I would've gotten them both down in a single blast!"

"What was that?"

"Stop it. Grimmjow…do you understand me when I said that the boy, as he is now…is no trouble to us?" Ulquiorra asked, "Huh?"

"The warning Aizen-sama placed on him has nothing to do with his powers at all. What is truly frightening is his growth rate, without a doubt…it is in his _Potential _that his true talent lies. There is an _Imbalance _within his spirit pressure that should not be there and just as there is a high possibility that his power may grow…there is also a possibility that we could bring him to our side someday. That…is why we did not kill him." Ulquiorra told Grimmjow. "…Don't lie to me bastard!! Let me guess the truth is…that kid's power was higher than you expected and you got scared even if we did bring him over to our side, in that situation, what the hell would you do!?" Grimmjow asked. "When the time comes, I will deal with him."

"…!"

"You cannot possibly have any complains, am I right?" Ulquiorra asked, "Of course not. There is not a doubt in my mind that's why I'm content to let you handle this problem Ulquiorra." Aizen nodded to the Arrancar. "Thank you very much, sir." He bowed toward Aizen as eyes of hate stared toward Ulquiorra.

"Aha! I got it!" Abarai yelled pulling the soul candy out of the plushie, "That's pretty incredible that such a little thing can move around isn't it?" Abarai asked Matsumoto.

"Yooo!"

"This is the first time I've seen soul candy input into something like this!!"

"There must be some crazy contraption inside this thing that's making it work, huh?"

"And it moves so fluidly as well I bet the R&D boys would have a field day with this!"

"I said yo!" Kurosaki yelled at the two, "What?" Abarai asked. "How long are you planning on staying here?" Kurosaki asked. "What are you talking about? We aren't leaving. We're staying put until all this Arrancar business is done with." Abarai told Kurosaki. "In that case…how do you idiots expect to sleep? I shouldn't have to say this, but…there's obviously not enough space in this place for you guys to stay!"

"Ehh!?! Even for me?" Matsumoto asked, "Uhh…eh? Thinking about it logically wouldn't you be the first one to go!?! More importantly, why were you thinking that it's be okay for you in the first place?!" Kurosaki asked.

"…."

Matsumoto slowly started to undo another button on her shirt, "Ahh! Wha…what do you think you're doing!? One button is bad enough, how could you even think about doing more?!" Kurosaki asked her as she stopped and started to lift up her skirt a little. "Your skirt is riding up too high too! Godammit! There's too much temptation at this rate I'm…no!!! I won't lose to such evil! I'm a real man!! I know I am!!" Kurosaki yelled pretending to cover up both eyes.

I shook my head watching the screen, "Baka…" I sighed.

"Well, you can start sliding that finger down, you know…" Rukia told him, "Well, In any case…I think it's about time I headed over to Orihime's place now!" Matsumoto quickly said. "Wait…are you saying you already had plans with Inoue this whole time!?" Kurosaki asked, "No, but even if I asked there's no way she will say _No _right?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh, what beautiful fertile gardens! Gardens like that…must always have a mascot along with them! Always!!" kon yelled as Matsumoto hit him to the ground.

I sighed starting off ahead of Matsumoto, "Is Captain coming too?" She asked me, "Like I'd go baka!" I yelled. "You can come if you want…I think it'd be fun!" She told me. "For you, maybe…" I growled.

It's hard…sometimes to keep moving forward, but I have too…it all I can do. But…how can I help her? She always so lonely and more scared then myself is I can see it when I am around her and look into her eyes but…I don't have time to worry about her do I?

"Captain!" Matsumoto voice cried, "What?" I asked her. "Don't you think Hime-chan would look cute in this outfit?" Matsumoto asked pointing down at her school uniform. I quickly glared at her, "What?"

"First of all she will never wear anything like that! I will not let her!" I quickly told her, "oh? Why worried too many eyes will be staring at her?" Matsumoto asked, "Of course not! Why would I be worried over something stupid as that?" I asked, "Hmm…I'm sure Captain would be pretty jealous if Hime-chan had others staring at her…"

"Matsumoto…" I growled.

She was pushing it and she knew it.

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Captain! I just asked if you thought Hime-chan would look cute in this outfit…is that so wrong to ask?" Matsumoto asked, "…no. But why did you have to ask something like that?" I asked her, "Hmm…well I have no idea!"

I sigh.

Why is she my Vice Captain again?

"But I think Hime-chan would look cute in it! Even if she's cute as she is!"

I didn't want to agree with her because I knew if I did she would rub it in my face later. But I stupidly said something…

"…I guess, it would suit her." I whispered as a light blush covered my face, "Ah? Was that a yes?" Matsumoto asked, "Of course not! Stop being a baka!"

"Hehe, then why is Captain blushing hmm?"

"Drop it, now!" I growled.

"Fine, fine! Let's hurry to Orihime-chan's!"

"Yeah."

Hime…I can't help thinking about you even at a time like this. I can't control my thoughts even if I wish I could. I cannot. I hope…your doing alright.

Have you healed up by now?

Are you getting the squads ready, for the war?

Hime I…no matter how much time will go by I will still feel this way. I will still have these feelings for you; yes, I maybe acting selfish wishing to be with you so much. But I do not care I will do anything for you to make you happy even if that means…I will get your curse as well; I will take it all, for you.

Yes, I will; because I believe that what love truly is being there for each other and doing anything to make the other one happy and supporting the other one in their time of need. I will always be by your side until…I can no longer stand any longer. This is what I have wanted to do…sense the two of us met. I will support you in any way I can, Hime.


	30. Hime's plan,Reiatsu limit release!

Okay, I know this chapter took a long time for me to post. Sorry, about that. I am planning things out as I write them. So that takes me sometime to do. But it a bit longer then I planned so that has to make up for it right?

**Chapter 29: Hime's plan, Reiatsu limit release!**

"There reports are only getting longer and longer and more keep appearing on my desk…" Hime glaring toward Istar, "I apology, Hime-sama I did what I could when you were recovering. But I only could do so much." Istar explained. "Its fine, Istar you have always put your all into your work sense you started helping me. There is no need to apology to me."

"If you say so, Hime-sama."

"Istar, when the war becomes closer. I will have a huge job for you, and the other element guards. I will need to give up you're…" Hime started to say. "That fine, Hime-sama. We live only for you. Giving up are lives would be what we should do, I'm sure Nabu, Nergal and Marduk would feel the same way. Are lives are for you to use as needed." Istar told her, "Istar…"

"That day, you saved my life. My life became your to use. Do not feel bad. I would have dead if you had not saved me. I live to help you! As do the other element guards! So please do not feel bad my Hime…" Istar said bowing toward her. "I will need the four of you to become pillars to keep karakura within the soul society. But…you may die if the pillar is destroyed in the _fake karakura_."

"That is fine. Are duties are to do anything you ask of us. Uses are lives as needed HIme-sama. We will do our best to protect that town within your name! I'm sure they would agree with me!" Istar told her.

Istar was the oldest of her element guards and the one who had been beside her the longest. She had never let her down ever. But…more than likely after the war…the four would no longer be living.

"Good, I will hold you and my other element guards to your words, Istar…"

"Yes. We will do anything we can to stop Aizen's plans for you! It is our duty!"

"Please, tell the other three element guards to be ready. I have a feeling this war isn't far off now." Hime told her, "Yes, Hime-sama." Istar said quickly disappearing from her room. "Istar, Nergal, Marduk, Nabu I leave so much work in your hands. Do not let me down, we cannot let Aizen make the king's key with all those human's souls."

Yes, that was his goal to make the king's key. He needed it to get to the spirit king's world. It was the only way to get there; but to make it…one needed 10,000 souls. It truly would be the end of the living world if he made any item as that; and most likely the end of the soul society as well.

"Aizen…you will never be forgiven."

He had done so much damage to the soul society to start with; he left his vice captain to die and captain hitsugaya as well. But also joined up with hollows. And also…helped more powerful hollow come into this world _Arrancars_. Deeds as these could not be forgiven.

"Also…you plan to bring her into this you, monster…" She knew that he knew of her little sister powers by now. He would go after her. She needed that boy to protect her. "Please…protect her Kurosaki Ichigo, please!" Hime cried as tears ran down her face.

This was a deadly game she was playing with Aizen; but she couldn't let him win at it. Wishing for her to be saved wouldn't help wishing never worked. You had to act to make something happen. Yes, acting was the only way to save her little sister. She just had to make sure her move happened before Aizen's move did.

Soon her spirit cell started to ring, "…Hello?" Hime asked answering it. "Hellooo! Hime-chan!" Matsumoto voice called from the other end, "Rangiku-san? I thought you were in the living world on a mission?" Hime asked. "Oh, I am! That's kinda the reason why I am calling you!" Matsumoto told her. "Okay what did you break and how much will I kill you when I find you?" Hime asked.

"Oh, you got it all wrong, Hime-chan! I didn't break a thing!" Matsumoto told her. "So far…" She whispered, "You know, even on a phone I can hear your whispers right?"

"Maybe?"

"Matsumoto! You better put that spirit cell down now, I'm warning you!!!"

"Why do I hear, Captain Hitsugaya yelling in the background?" Hime asked, "Well, that's kinda the reason why I called you. Hime-chan you see…" matsumoto started to say.

_Two days ago…_

"Eh? You wanna stay here?" Inoue asked Matsumoto standing outside her door "Is it alright?" Matsumoto asked. "It's alright but…it seems kinda…" Matsumoto quickly hugged her before she could finish, "Nice answer!! I knew you'd say that!! That's why I love you so much, Orihime-chan!!"

"Owww!" Inoue cried.

"Now that we've got that decided, let's get in the bath!! Today was really hot so I was sweating a lot!!"

"That bath is this way…"

"Orihime-chan, you come in too!"

"Eh?! Me too…? Oww owwww, Rangiku-san!"

"Wait a second…" Matsumoto said stopping in her tracks, "Eh?" Inoue gave her a confused look. "If you aren't doing anything else, you should really come in too!" Matsumoto yelled to me, "…Shut up." I told her. "Wasn't that Toushirou-kun?" Inoue asked. "Yeah, he's on the roof dreaming of someone…" Matsumoto grinned. I quickly threw my shoe at her hitting her on top of the head, "Oww! Geez…Captain you can't take a joke!"

"Shut up and go inside her apartment and leave me alone, you baka!" I yelled at her, "Geez…so angry today…" Matsumoto said rubbing the top of her head.

Soon the two when inside and I when back to staring up at the sky…

I don't remember anything from my past life in the living world. I only know I was killed young. But maybe…you can't remember your life as a human for a reason. But this is just me guessing. One always tries to forget horrible memories and tries to only remember the good ones. I believe this is because of fear. Feat can push people to do so many things they wouldn't normally do on they're own.

"Hime…"

The air here isn't a clean as it is by the world tree. This air is so dirty here, what in the world…did they do to that air? The sky doesn't even look as bright here as in the soul society. Even with all the stars out the sky looks so misty. But right now…it's so very peaceful here. But this could just be the calm before the storm as they say…

"How is the bathwater?" Inoue asked Matsumoto. "It's perfect! Oooh, this is the best! It's a little small though…" Matsumoto whispered. "I apologize…"

"Oh, oops…I didn't mean it like that!" Matsumoto cried.

Soon a silent fell over the two girls, "Rangiku-san?" Inoue asked, "hmm? what is it?"

"Is…Toushirou-kun angry about something?"

"You could say that…"

"Eh?"

"It's not really anything you or I can fix Orihime-chan. Captain just having a fight with someone very close to him. Someone who had been there to support him sense he was pretty young. So only him and her can do anything about this problem, alright?"

"…Who is this _her_?" Inoue asked, "Hmm? I didn't know Orihime-chan was the nosey type." Matsumoto grinned. "I-I didn't mean it in that way! I just!!" Inoue cried. "It's fine. It's someone he could never say _no _to, the leader of the soul society the spirit hime, _Kaze Sara Hime_."

"A-A Hime?"

"Hai."

"Wow, I have never met a Hime. But she must be something! I mean I'm sure she's very kind right?" Inoue asked, "She's too kind, I have to say. But she also very unhappy. In her eyes she sees no room for happiness or love. She's a very lonely person…" Matsumoto told her.

"Lonely…?"

"Captain, hopelessly fell in love with her. That's the biggest reason the two of them fight so much. But…as her friend I believe one day everything will work out…"

"…Toushirou-kun loves the Hime? Is something like that aloud?" Inoue asked, "I don't know. She's the first Hime of the royal family. So it's hard to say. But be happy you are a human with freedom. I believe that's what Hime-chan wishes for more than anything."

"Freedom…?"

The two of them are alike in so many ways. It's easy to tell. They both try their best to help others around them before worrying about themselves. But also they try to hide their true feelings. Even if it's easy to tell what they're true are feeling…by just looking at they're faces.

"Hey, Orihime-chan. Today what were you so gloomy for?"

"Eh? That…That's…"

"Talk to me, Orihime-chan. I'll listen to whatever you want to say."

They are alike in this way as well. Wishing not to trouble others with their own problems. How can these two people be alike in so many ways?

"Oh no, but umm…I was just tired…"

"If you don't talk, I'll beat you up some more!"

"Kuchiki-san is…really amazing isn't she?" Inoue asked.

Yes, they are far too much alike. The two of them could be siblings.

"I mean…she even went as far as to help restore Kurosaki-kun back to himself. She did it so easily, too…just by seeing him one time." Matsumoto slowly shook her head.

Orihime-chan jealous of Rukia and Hime-chan of Hinamori; without a doubt the two could be siblings. But the sage different is a bit too much.

"Wow, I really must be a bad person for thinking like this, huh? Kurosaki-kun returning to strength that's so wonderful. But as soon as Kurchiki-san returned…I could just see the happiness that filled kurosaki-kun's eyes. He was so increadiblely happy. And…yet I still can't help but feel jealous of Kuchiki-san…" Inoue cried as tears stared to run down her face, "Kuchiki-san is kind…strong…and beautiful…and she makes Kurosaki-kun happy. I love hi m…and yet why am I so? When I'm at school, I don't think about these things but when I come home, left all alone, I just can't help it…I'm so inadequate. I'm so gusting…" Inoue cried hugging her knees to her chest.

The bathroom door quickly opened and Matsumoto stood there staring down toward her, "Rangiku-san?" Inoue asked as Matsumoto hugged her. "Oww! Rangiku-san! that hurts!"

"Stupid girl…"

"What…?" Inoue asked as Matsumoto starting to till her sides, "Yahahaha…stop, Rangiku-san!! Hahaha!! Oowww!! Ahh…okay I give up alright! Ahahaha!"

They are both to kind and sweet. But even being as they are…they are both scared of being left alone…

"Dummy, don't you realize it's fine like this? You and Kuchiki…you both know that Ichigo cannot stand alone, so…as of now, he needs you and Kuchiki both more than ever. In any case, jealously doesn't really fit you, hun. Also, when things starts weighting you down like that…you need to learn to stand up for yourself and put a stop to them. You know what I'm talking about right? It's no fun just to run around while you're being chased by whatever negative forces surround you. Rather than running away…standing up and beating them down once and for all is always the better way. I think that kind of attitude fits you much better, Orihime-chan…" Matsumoto told her as the read head started to cry. "Uw…ahh…uwaahhhh…"

"It's alright…cry you poor thing. My breasts will stand up and beat down any amount of tears you can possible produce!" Matsumoto told her patting her head. "You and her are so much alike, Orihime-chan…" matsumoto whispered. "What…did you say, Rangiku-san?" Inoue asked. "It's nothing, don't worry about it…"

You two are so much alike; but…you have freedom unlike Hime-chan. You are the lucky one, Orihime-chan. If you truly love him…you should tell him. He is a good person after all…then I hope you can gain happiness for yourself and lose that feeling of being lonely…

"…I'm getting hungry." I sighed staring up at the sky. "Captain!" Matsumoto voice yelled as she climbed onto the roof behind me, "What?"

"Orihime-chan going to make dinner. Why don't you come inside and join us?"

"I'm not eating her food…"

"Why not?"

"She put Ice cream on top of pasta…"

"…Is that bad?"

"She put potatoes in her milkshakes…"

"…It's called a pot shake!" I glared at her, "I'm not eating anything _she cooks_." I told her, "Oh? But you would eat something Hime-chan would make right?" Matsumoto asked. "…Shut up."

"Well at least come inside, Captain. Orihime-chan normally lives alone here."

"…Not right now. Perhaps later, I'll come inside." I told her. "Aren't you hungry a bit?" She asked. "…No." I lied as my stomach let out a growl. I felt myself blush in embarrassment. "…Captain wasn't that you're…?"

"No."

"But it wasn't my…"

"No! It wasn't my stomach!" I yelled as it let out another growl. "Yeah, I'm sure it was your stomach now!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll go back inside now!" Soon she did go back inside Inoue's apartment, "Dinner ready, Rangiku-san!" I could hear Inoue's voice say.

I sighed.

Why couldn't she just make normal food? But I guess Inoue isn't truly normal herself, right?

"Here, Rangiku-san!"

"Everything looks great, Orihime-chan!"

I don't believe that…how can anyone even think about eating anything she cooks?

"That was so yummy, I feel like I'm gonna burst! You're such a good cook, Orihime-chan!"

I guess the only other person who could eat Inoue's cooking would be Matusmoto…no one normal could eat food like that.

"…Are you serious?!" Inoue asked. "Seriously! The appearance threw me off a bit at first, but the taste was so amazing!" Matsumoto quickly said, "I'm so happy!!! No matter, how many times I cook, it seems like no one will eat my cooking. I was afraid that my taste in food was completely wrong!" Inoue cried.

I really can't understand why any of her food was eatable to start with…

"Ohh, that's it! Let's eat some Ice cream together, Rangiku-san!"

"Ohh! That sounds good!"

"I even have cookies and cream, Rangiku-san!!"

"Yummy!!!"

"Oh, I'm so full! Orihime-chan don't make me eat anymore!"

"Ahhh!"

"Kyaaa!!!"

I sighed as I felt my stomach growl again, "I'm really freaking hungry."

But I would die being hungry before eating…Inoue Orihime's home cooking…

That night felt so very peaceful. But that was all a trick. That night was about to change very quickly…because a plan was on the move. But soon all around would feel it…

"Alright guys…you ready to go get them? I don't want you to let…even one of them get away!!! Let's rock!" Grimmjow told the five arrancars around him; soon the five arrancars and grimmjow took off toward a reiatsu each one felt.

"Hime-sama! More high level reiatsu have been spotted within karakura town!" Istar told her, "…This one wasn't Aizen idea. It appears…not all under him…agree with his ideas." Hime quickly said.

Aizen isn't one to act again this quickly. Which means…some Arrancars are acting on their own…Toushirou…please be careful…

"…It's them." I whispered as I popped a soul candy into my mouth. Soon I came out of the fault body, "run and find a safe place to hide!"

"Got it!"

The second attack on karakura town…this quickly? Something doesn't feel right about all this…

"Captain!" matsumoto yelled as she hopped onto the roof, "Where is Inoue?" I asked. "She very tired now…she shouldn't interfere at this rate." Matsumoto told me. "I see. Well then…get ready, Matsumoto. They're here." I said as the two arrancars quickly appeared in front of the two of us.

So quick!!

"Greetings." The arrancar greeted me and quickly pulled out his sword on me. I quickly took Hyourinmaru off my back blocking his blade, "I am Arrancar number 11: Shauron." He told me, "I'm the 10th division Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou."

So…this is what Arrancar is. I cannot take him lightly…I do not know his abilities or his true power. I need to be careful…

"10th squad Captain…that is quite wonderful. That means I should be finished with you in no time!"

"Heh. Are you sure…it won't be the other way around?" I asked as my reiatsu surrounded me, "Oh?"

He ended up being much stronger than I thought. I even had to use my bankai. If Arrancar number 11 was this strong how strong would the top 10 be?

Soon blood started to roll down my face. Small pieces of Ice dropped to the ground near Inoue. No matter what…Inoue Orihime cannot be harmed. Hime's wish is for her to be protected so I will make sure…she is safe.

"Rangiku-san…Toushirou-kun…" Inoue whispered watching from where she stood.

She must not be harmed; but as of now…even Matsumoto was having trouble with the Arrancar she was dealing with. The Arrancars are much stronger than we thought…

Damnit…

"Hmm…even after a Captain level bankai. You're still like this…extremely deplorable. Indeed it seems…like you were truly destined to lose."

Destined? Tch…I don't believe in that. Luck and unlucky isn't the reason why thing happen as well. The reason things happen is because of strength; strength can put you ahead of others.

I held Hyourinmaru tightly in both of my hands and quickly started flying toward Shauron, "So Iforte too has relased has he? He must have become impatient and jumped the gun. Or…is there the possibity, that from some unforeseen counterattack he was damaged severely and forced to release…? No. That's not even remotely possible." He slowly looked toward me as he held his blade out toward me. Soon the two of us crossed and he quickly cut the ice away, "Pathetic…" He told me looking back toward me. "It's not over yet." I said as my ice tail strikes him, "Hah hah..." I kept staring toward him waiting to see if it worked. But I wasn't surprised to see it didn't, "Shit..."

He quickly removed the Ice covering his arms and blade, "Striking me and using your own tail? Using such a risky move at this level can only mean one thing…what a shame. But it looks like you've truly reached your limit. They're disappearing aren't they? The flowers of Ice." Shauron said looking to the four petals still over me, "So what if they are?"

He knew it. The limit of my bankai. But what point did I have to hide it now?

"Perhaps…that flower behind your back is serving a very important purpose. The countdown…until your bankai is finished. Am I mistaken? You are but a child. It's only natural that your primitive bankai is incomplete. In order to achieve bankai, it is necessary to have a vast amount of reiatsu. It must be quite difficult for a Captain to remain in the state of bankai for such a long time…a feat that is particularly remarkable considering its incomplete state, as time passes the petals of the ice flower will fall one by one…and so, when they have all scattered into the air…your bankai will disappear." I looked behind me I had three Ice petals left now. I need to finish this as soon as I can…

"There was a total of 12 petals…but now only three remain. After your bankai disappears, killing you will become a menial task. And then, to tell you how weak you are…would, just be too rude to such a Captain. That is why; before you fall from that form…I will exterminate you…by rising to my strongest fighting capabilities." He held his zanpakutou before him, "Slice him, Tijireta!" He yelled as his reiatsu quickly covered him.

Was this? How arrancar…release they're zanpakutou?! Soon I saw him again I saw two huge claws on each of his arms. His blade turned into that?!

It happened so quickly I didn't even see him move; but before I saw it he had strikes at me and blood came running out, "What…?" I wondered. "Well then, allow me to teach you my true name. Arrancar: _Undecimo Shawlong Qufong_. It's been a pleasure knowing you, little Captain-san." I quickly jumped back as he came toward me again. He cut my wing but that could be fixed.

"Captain…" Matsumoto whispered holding a microphone up to her mouth.

_Please…we can't beat them without it! Please, hurry! We need the limit break!_

"As expected of a Captain! To see you still standing and facing me without running even after displaying such a level of power…truly amazing!!!"

"…Tch. It's Shawlong Qufong, right? I want to ask you something. You said yourself you were _Arrancar Undecimo_…In order words the _eleventh one_. Which would mean that in the hierarchy of Arrancar, you're the eleventh best in terms of strength?" I asked, "…No. Our numbers do not reflect our order of our strength, but rather the order in which are were _born_. However…this only applies to those numbered 11th and below…"

"?!"

"I'll explain it so you may understand it better. First using, the Hougyoku, we are transformed into Arrancars from hollows…that is our _birth_. When we are created, we are given a number started from eleven and continuing downwards. Then, from all the Arrancars, those with particularly destructive capabilities are plucked out and chosed. The ones with those amazing abilities are honored with a number 1 to 10. Those chosen ten are called the _Espada_. Somewhere on their body, a tattoo of their respective number is made as proof. They are also given authority over all us numbered 11 and below. Let me put it clearly for you. Compared to us, the strength of the _Espada_…is in a completely different dimension altogether."

This was…this was bad! He wasn't even one of the top Arrancars and I was having this much trouble? And the stop arrancars are so much stronger? How in the world can we win?!

"Lastly right now…within the group of us Arrancar who came to the living world…there is one, Espada among us. The Sixth one…who was bestowed that number by Aizen-sama himself. _Sexta Espada Grimmjow_."

This wasn't good when would it get there? How long would we have to wait? At this rate, it'll be too late…Matsumoto!

Must we still wait?! They're slow…!

"10th Division vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku! Limit lifting…your application for License has been accepted!!" Matsumoto held the foot back of the Arrancar over her, "Thank you! Captain! Renji! We're been cleared to break our limits!" Matsumoto yelled, "They finally did it…"

"I've been waiting a hell of a long time for this!!"

I held my hand near my chest as a black flower appear there and started to light up, "What now?" Shauron asked, "Lift the Limit!!!" I yelled as a beam of light surrounded me. "_Lift the limit_ you say?" He asked as Ice covered his right arm, "What…the hell?"

"Lifting the limit…is a process implemented by the Captains and Vice Captains of the Gotei 13, in order not to create any unnecessary ripples in the balance of the living world. When coming to the living world, a symbol of the reiatsu limit from one's respective division is placed on a part of your body. It puts an extreme restraint on our reiatsu, cutting off roughly 80% of our full capability. IN others words…after breaking out limit out power is…compared to now quintupled." Matsumoto quickly blocked the arrancar's hand again, "You're quite slow. When you all first appeared, you shot out toward us with an amazing speed, didn't you? Why don't you come at me once more like that?" Matsumoto asked, "That….oh, what was it called again?" She asked.

The arrancar quickly appeared behind her, "Sonido!!" He yelled as Matsumoto appeared behind him. "That's it?" He looked behind himself at her, "Around here…we like to call that _shunpo."_ Matsumoto told him as she put her zanpakutou away. The huge arrancar quickly fell to the ground behind her.

"It's all over, Shawlong qufong." I told him as I held Hyourinmaru before me, "Ryuusenka!" I yelled as a mist of ice appeared before me, "Retreat!! It's one o'clock, so withdraw!!!" Shawlong yelled as he started to fly away, "You think we're gonna let you run?" I asked flying after him. He looked back toward me as my zanpakutou touched him in the neck his hold body turned into Ice. Soon the ice fell into pieces and slowly disappeared; I felt my wings quickly falling apart behind me.

I had over done it. Yes, I was sure of this now. Sorry…but she's safe Hime…

"Sorry…" I whispered as blood quickly came flying out and I fell onto the roof top, "Captain! Captain!" Matsumoto cried running over to me. "Orihime! Please! Please save, Captain!" Matsumoto cried.

_Please save, Captain!_

_Toushirou be careful out there…_

"Souten Kishun, I reject!" Inoue cried as the inner shield appeared over me, "Toushirou-kun! Just hold on! You will be alright soon!" Inoue cried.

This warm light…was this?

"…Hime?"I asked.

"Eh? What did you say, Toushiro-kun?" Inoue asked.

It had been so long, sense she used her shield to protect me; but the same warm light was covering me now.

Was she here?

"I'm sorry…Hime."

"Eh?...but I'm not…"

"I'm sorry, I been so selfish and acting like a child. But…you have the right to be happy as well. I…I want you to be happy too. I want you to act selfishly sometimes, and so after what your heart wishes for. Even if…Even if that person isn't me; because I truly care for you that much, Sara-hime…" I whispered as my eyes slowly closed, "Toushiro-kun…" Inoue knew Toushirou had mistaken her for the spirit hime. But to hear him speaking like that; she saw him in a whole different light.

"You're so kind and strong. Hime-sama must be someone great for you to talk this way. She must be very kind just as Rangiku-san said. But I wish…I could be true to my feelings as you are with your own…but I'm not as strong as you." Inoue shook her head. "I wish to become strong just like you, Toushirou-kun. Where do you get your strength from?"

Strength is something one gains by growing up. But there are so many different kinds of strength. Each person cannot gain the same strength as other can; because your strength of your will is one way strength can make you grow stronger as you grow up.


	31. Toushirou recovering, Hime in Karakura!

Well believe it or not. We are on chapter 30 now! Even if it took me some time to write it! Sorry about that guys! I am not sure at this point how many chapters will be in this story! Most likely I want to guess around 50 maybe? It will be my longest story if it goes that long! Not that I mind. Anyways thanks for all the readers and hope you keep reading on and those people who fav my story too thanks so much! And my orihime's story as well!

**Chapter 30: Toushirou recovering! Hime in Karakura!**

"Oh, you should have seen it! Hime-chan! We really kicked butt!" Matsumoto told her, "What in the world does that have to do…with the reason you called me?" Hime asked. "Umm well nothing really…"

"…."

"Oh, don't be angry Hime-chan! I'm getting to the reason! You see, Captain was…kinda hurt a lot in the last battle."

"MATSUMOTO!!! GIVE ME THAT SPIRIT CELL!!!"

"…What does that have to do with me?"

"Matsumoto! Hand it over!!!""

"Aren't you worried about, Captain?"

"…He can take care of himself. I have no need to worry about him." Hime told her, "Hime-chan? What's wrong?" matsumoto asked, "Nothing is…if that is all…I will be hanging up now."

"But…I thought you could come the living world until he recovers!"

"He sounds recovered to me. I am not needed there and Captain Hitsugaya doesn't need me around. You're misthinking things, Rangiku." Hime quickly said, "Yep, you are pretty angry over something…did something happen?" Matsumoto asked, "No, nothing ever will happen. Because…it's better that way. But I guess…I should take care of things until Captain Hitsugaya is up and about again."

"Eh? You sure changed your mind quickly…why is that?"

"No reason. I'm hanging up now. I'll be there soon." Hime said hanging up her spirit cell. "Yay! Don't worry Captain! Your nurse is on her way!"

"W…What?!" I asked as blush quickly covered my face. "You heard me Captain! Hime-chan is coming!"

"…." I shook my head.

She's still angry…why would she agree too…? Has something…happened?

Hime…

Most of the time…you are so hard to understand. Why…must you hide so much, away?

"This note will do." Hime said placing it on the middle of her desk. "It appears my plans to head to Karakura were moved up a bit. But no matter, sooner or later I would head there to take care of business before the war begins." Hime told herself as she placed Zephyr on her back. "Your choose you made, may have changed your sister's future in a big way…your lady ship." Zephyr's voice told her, "I know this. I do not need to be told that, Zephyr."

"Even if it means…she could be killed in the future?"

"Something cannot change. No matter how hard one tries…"

"Yes, I know this as well, as you do." Zephyr appeared before her, "But, I wanted her to be free to choose her own future for herself, alone. It's all I could do for her. Even my powers have its limits…"

"This I know…"

You have more limits…then even you, yourself know. Hime-sama. But as of now…she hasn't started to awaken within you. But I'm sure…it will not be long…before she does awaken.

"But…you're going to the living world to speak to that man right?"

"Yeah, I need to speak with Urahara…it's been so long sense I have seen him."

It's been…hundred 110 years. But, she was so young then. But I'm sure she knew what was happening even then…

"It's been over hundred years…"

"That long? That makes me feel old."

"You're not old. You're still a pup. You are younger then annoying big breasted woman…" Zephyr hated that woman. "You still dislike, Matsumoto don't you?"

"But of course. She's just so loud. I can't stand her. But…that beside the point." She always has more than one reason for doing something.

"You're going to the living world, to speak to the former Captain of the 5th division aren't you? You're going to speak to Shinji and all the other fallen Captains and Vice Captains."

"….."

"You really think…they would want anything to do with you? The leader of the soul society? After everything has happened. I'm sure…they hate you."

"Maybe your right…but they hate Aizen more; more than anything…because he took so much from them."

"So, you plan to use that if you must?" Ask the wind dragon, "Yes, as we are now. We cannot win this war. Our level and there is far too great. That part scary me the most. I must do anything I can to protect my people in their time of need." Hime said as a portal appeared before her, "Spoke like a true, leader…"

"Shut up."

She is growing strong. But she still has must growing to do before the war begins…and also…_she _must also start to awake within hime before the war as well…or all will be lost at the very start. Yes, you must wake up! You must before it too late! _One who chooses the fallen, wake up!_

Zephyr soon disappeared as Hime stepped into the portal and soon she disappeared and started her way to the living world.

_Wake up…!_

"It draws near doesn't it…Hime-sama?" A voice asked her. She quickly stopped in her tracks looking around, "…Who's there?" Hime asked. "You still have no idea do you? What is your reason for being on this plane? What is your reason for being sent to this world?"

"…?"

"Of course, you would have no idea; because there is no reason for you to know something as this. This is not meant to be within your knowledge."

"Who are you? What in the world are you speaking of?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But it's too bad. Do not worry everything will be taken care of by me of course, Hime-sama…" The voice told her and soon disappeared, "…Everything will be taken care of? What does that mean? And whose voice was that?" Hime asked herself.

It was silly…but, she was sure she had heard that voice before this. But…that couldn't be…right? Just who's voice had that been anyways?

This was the beginning of _her _awakening. Yes, only the beginning. Zephyr was the only other person who knew what she truly was; and only she could call forty Zephyr's true powers. As of now…Zephyr's true powers wasn't being used to it's fully abilities because there was a seal within zephyr hime's zanpakutou as well. To break the seal…only _she _could call it out.

It was getting close…her awakening but so was the winter war…

"Matsumoto! Let go of me!" I yelled as she pushed me onto a bed, "But Captain! You have to be in bed! Or your nurse will be unhappy when she gets here!" Matsumoto told me, "She is not my nurse! Stop calling Hime that!"

"But, Captain! She's coming to take care of you! What would you call her?"

"…." I knew that wasn't true. I was sure…Hime had another reason for coming to the living world. I knew…she wasn't coming here because of me. Because she is still angry with me. And it would be selfish to wish for Matsumoto's words to be true. Even if…part of me did wish for them to be true. I knew…it wasn't true.

"Captain? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"…uh, alright."

There is no time for selfish thoughts as this. I can't believe I'm acting so selfish like this! Thinking only of myself even at a time like this. What is wrong with me? I should be thinking about recovering and preparing for the war! Not about selfish things I wish for!

"Hime-chan! You're here!" Matsumoto cried from the other room, "Yes I am."

"…."

"Captain's in the other room resting."

"I see…"

"Aren't you going to see, him?"

"Do not be mistaken, Rangiku-san. I did not come here to check up on him. I have things to take care of in the living world before the war begins…" Hime told her.

I don't know why…but I was surprised by how harsh her words are…but I guess that is my fault…

"Hime-chan? Are you still angry?" Matsumoto asked, "It's not about that. I'm sure, you understand after your battle with the Arrancars. How much more, power they have then us! At this rate…we will lose this war!"

"…!"

"We need as many allies as we can get against Aizen. Or…" I sat up hearing that. "…We will be doomed?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes…"

So, she knew those Arrancars we had fought haven't even been the top ones. And we're lucky to live. She wasn't wrong on any level…she was right. As things stood now…we could lose the war.

"Hime-chan, you're…"

"I'm going to make some tea then I should be off…" Hime said, "Tea?" Matsumoto asked but go no answer in return as Hime started to heat up some water.

I don't understand you, Hime-chan. Your way of thinking…I do not understand. But I do understand getting as many allies as you can for the war. This I do understand…but why are you making tea at a time like this? For what reason?

"Rangiku-san…" Hime said as she placed a cup of tea on the table, "yes?"

"Could you bring this to, Captain Hitsugaya please? I must be on my way, now." Hime said starting toward the front door. "Hime-chan…then you really are worried about him aren't you?" Matsumoto asked. "…I'll be back later." Hime said as she closed the door behind her.

She is worried about Captain…even if she will not say so herself. It's easy to tell. Her making tea for him is…her way of saying, she's worried. You're a stubborn hime. You truly are…Hime-chan. But I will do this because you asked me too…Hime-chan.

Matsumoto picked up the cup of tea and lightly knocked on the door of the room her captain was resting within, "Captain?" Matsumoto voice called to me, "What?" I asked staring out of the window. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." I saw it. I saw her quickly leave Inoue's apartment as she got here. She didn't say a word to me. Was that because…she's still angry? Or because of her true real reason for coming here to the living world? I saw her quickly run down the street…she was in a hurry that was easy to see.

I shook my head.

I am still thinking selfishly thoughts. How horrible am I?

Soon I heard Matsumoto enter, "Captain! I have some tea for you!" She told me, "I didn't ask for any…"I quickly told her. "I didn't make this tea, Captain. Hime-chan did…" I quickly looked toward her, "What?"

"Do you still not want it?"

"…I guess, I'll take it sense she when to the trouble of making it." I said quickly taking the cup from her, "You just showed I was right! You will take anything Hime-chan makes!"

"Shut up…" I growled.

"How is it?"

"Its tea…how can anyone mess it up?" I asked. "She left."

"Uh huh…"

"…Captain? Aren't you going to ask where she when?" Matsumoto asked. "What's the point in asking that? She didn't tell you. I know her as well as you do, Matsumoto…" I said putting the cup down. "…Captain."

"…She's not a child."

"I know that, Captain. But even so…I can't help but worry about her."

"…Yeah, I know."

I worry about her as well…but I worry because the kind of person she is…

"Hmm…so this is the living world much different than I thought it would be…" Hime said looking into a store window. "But…the air much cleaner in the soul society. The air here is…so dirty…" Hime whispered to herself watching some people pass her by.

The time I am here…I mustn't run into her if I can. Any contact could make memories return to her. Inoue Orihime…my imoto.

"Are you happy? Living life as a human?" Hime asked the air.

Even if she knew…no answer would come to her. She always hoped she would be happy living life this way as a human. But also she was much safer in this life as well. But part of her felt hope to see how much her little sister had grow up; but she also knew it was best not to see her at the same time.

Because to her…for so long she had to act as she was dead to her; even if it pained her to do so. It had to be this way. It was all for the best. She would always tell herself that. But in truth she did not believe it.

"What selfish…thoughts you have Hime-sama…" She quickly looked up hearing the same voice again, "What?" She asked as she looked around the area.

But she saw no one near her.

"How could you have selfish thoughts as wishing to see your sister? What a selfish child you have grown into. It sicks me…"

It was the same voice. The same voice she heard in the tunnel. She knew it was. But still she couldn't see where it was coming from.

"…."

"But that isn't your only selfish thoughts, is it Hime-sama? You wish for that young captain to be near you so much."

"…!" How could one hear another thought?

"What a selfish, Hime. Even if you lie you have worried about him haven't you?"

"Who are you? How could you know my own thoughts?"

"You do not have the right to know, who I am. Do as you have been and keep that young captain far away from yourself. It is for his own good and yours as well. Or he may be…" The voice cut off there. "It's gone again…" Hime whispered to herself as she started down the street before her.

It had been a warning…she knew that much. But even hearing a warning as that…she would have to hurt him more? Wouldn't she?

"Toushirou…" She never liked hurting him but at the same time it couldn't be helped; because this was the path she picked sometime ago…and also at that same time…she picked her sister's future as well. Was that the right path…to pick for Inoue? She still couldn't tell. That's why even now…that worried her.

"Inoue…"

_Be happy, for me as well please…_

"…Boss, did you feel that reiatsu just now?"

"Yeah, it appears Hime-chan has finally come to the living world." Urahara said staring out of the window. "Are you going out to meet her, boss?"

"No, because…she will come here."

It has been a long time…sense I saw the young Hime. It's been over hundred years…hasn't it? So…you have grown up haven't you?

"She came to speak about the war, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, most likely. She will be the one planning out everything. Very much is on her shoulders now."

"Indeed…"

But what away to grow up…but I guess it couldn't be helped. Her duties come before anything…even her own health and well being.

"Then…I will go make sure to have tea ready for her ladyship…"

"Alright…" I said as I headed toward the front door, "Ururu, we will have a guest soon." She quickly nodded to him, "Alright…" She whispered, "Where is Jinta?"

"He was outside…" Ururu said pointing toward the front door. "I see…"

"What do you want lady?"

"This is…Urahara Kisuke shop is it not?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

He knew that voice far too well. He could not forget it.

"I am here to see him, so if you would get him please."

"Why should I? You need to see him…get him yourself!" Urahara quickly opened the door, "There is no need for talk as that Jinta. You are being very rude to my, guest." Urahara quickly said. "…guest?" Jinta asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that Hime-sama…" Urahara quickly apologized to her, "It is fine. He is a child. Of course he wouldn't know any better…" Hime whispered. "What?! I'll show you who doesn't know any better!" Jinta yelled as Ururu held him back, "let go of me, Ururu!!!"

"No…"

"Must you do that, Sara-hime?"

"Well I just wanted to see how childish he truly could act. Very much, from the look of it…"

"Bitch…!"

"I have been called worse." Hime quickly said watching the young boy. "You came to speak to me, right?" Urahara quickly asked, "Yes." Hime answered him. "Then please come inside with me, Hime-sama. We can speak within my room." He told her. "Very well…" Soon the two headed inside Urahara's shop.

"That damn, bitch! Who does she think she is?!"

"Jinta please…"

"No, Ururu! If she thinks she is getting away with calling me a child…she is dead wrong!"

"But you are a child…" Ururu whispered as Jinta quickly rubbed the top of her head really hard. "What was that?!" he asked. "J-Jinta! P-please stop…!" Ururu cried, "Why does it hurt?"

"Yes! But also…that lady. Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Her reiatsu…it felt sharp like the wind…"

"…What?"

"I must say…It has been a long time…the last time I saw you, Hime." Urahara quickly said leading the way down a hallway, "Yes, it's been over a hundred years I believe." Hime told him, "Now, you will make me feel old! You were so young last time I saw you! But now look at you! You sure have grown up haven't you? Sara-hime?"

"I guess…I have. But…it has felt much longer then just hundred years to me…"

"It wasn't your fault…what took place then. There is no need to blame yourself. After all…they are alive."

"If you _call that being alive_…"

"…Yes, I guess you have a point." Urahara said opening a door into a room. "We can talk in here." Hime nodded to him and soon the two sat within the room. "Very much has happened within a little hundred years, Urahara. But thank you for sending that boy to help us against Aizen when all of that took place within the soul society."

"He wanted to go to save Rukia. So, there is no need to thank me. After all…he couldn't stop him or yourself for that matter…"

"That was because…he had passed over before that. He grown stronger then even myself, thought he was…it couldn't be helped."

"Failed…"

"Yes, because he isn't just someone with shinigami abilities anymore…"

"…So, you're saying at that time…he had?" Urahara asked, "Yes. He had gained his hollow's abilities. Just as you believed anyone could do with your little item you made." Hime whispered to him, "Hougyoku…how could he do so…without it?" He asked. "I don't know…my abilities in this field aren't as good as your, Urahara. You know far more then I."

"You give me…far too much credit. Even I cannot see how he did it…unless he battled his hollow and won. That would be the only answer…but even so…if he had that kind of power then, why didn't he end things?"

"Because getting the Hougyoku was just the beginning of his plans. But that wasn't his true goals. His true goal is to gain another item…but to do so…he had to make it of souls…"

"Souls…? But there only one item that needs. You-you can't mean he's after?!" Urahara yelled standing up, "The king's key?!"

"Yes."

"…What a mad man, Aizen is. To make the king's key…10,000 souls are needed. That would mean…he would need a town with that…so, that's why you came to speak to me. He will target Karakura town…"

"Yes, that's right." Hime slowly took a drink from her tea cup, "I need your abilities in this field, Urahara. I cannot let him make the king's key no matter what. I need you to work with the 12th division to make a way to teleport karakura town into the soul society for the time of the war. Four pillars will be placed around karakura in this time and a fake karakura town is where the war will take place." Hime explained. "What will power the four pillars?"

"My element guards life force."

"…I see. You have thought of everything. How can I say no to that?" Urahara asked, "Then, I can count on your help, yes?" Hime asked. "Yes, after all…you did help us escape to the living world and stopped central 46 from coming after us. I owe you, Hime…"

"Nonsense…I just did what was right. You did nothing wrong and even Yoruichi-sama knew this was well…"

"You're still calling her, _Yoruichi-sama_ even after all this time. You are the highest of the nobles so you really don't need to call her something like that."

"It's called matters maybe one day you will gain them as well…" Hime quickly told him, "As harsh as ever…you haven't changed at all…Sara-hime." Urahara whispered to her. "Same goes for you, you are still very lazy. I guess you can't fix what is unfixable huh?"

"So true."

"But Urahara I must ask for a favor if I may…" Hime slowly started up. "…oh? Hime-sama asking me for a favor? And what could that favor be?" He asked. "I wish for you to keep Inoue Orihime out of the war. I'm sure you understand why."

"Yeah, I do. To keep her out of Aizen's eyes. But you do understand…he may have wind of her abilities by now, as well." Hime quickly nodded to him, "Yes, I know this as well…but…" Hime started to say. "The shun shun Rika…only yourself and her can use it. Inoue Orihime is….your sister isn't she?" Urahara asked. "You knew it…didn't you?"

"You could say that. Her will to protect others is as strong as yours is. So…it wasn't hard to see it."

"will…?"

They may not look alike…but they're will or better off their wish to protect others around them is so strong. You would have to be blind not to see it.

"Don't worry; I will keep Inoue Orihime out of this war." Urahara quickly told her, "Thank you, Urahara…"

"Yeah…"

But doing so to keep her out…may even more push her to want to be in the war. So I'm sure you understand this, better than anyone…because you and Inoue are very much alike in this way.

"I'm sorry, Urahara to cut this short. But I need to head to another place." Hime said as she quickly stood up, "You're going to visit Hirako and the others aren't you?" Urahara asked. "Yeah."

"I understand the war does not favor are side. But, do you really believe they would agree to help us after everything that has happened?"

"…."

"After everything that has happened…I'm sure they hate shinigami as well as humans…"

"I know, Urahara. But I must try to speak with them. At the least…Hirako will listen to me…even if Hiyori will not give me the time of day. I must try…" Hime told him. "Hiyori always been that way, so I wish you luck!" Urahara said as sweat rolled down his face. "You're just happy not having to deal with her…"

"Well, that maybe true. But that's beside the point!"

"…You really will never change, because you are so careless. You don't have a worry in the world…do you?" Hime asked, "What? Of course not! I worry I just don't show it!" Urahara cried, "So you say…"

"Worrying too much makes you age quickly and it isn't good for your health! But you should know this better than anyone…"

"Unlike you…part of my job is worrying about humans and my shinigami. It cannot be helped." Hime said as she opened the door, "You're going to age quickly at this rate. You r still so young you should live a little bit before old age hits you, your ladyship…" Urahara told her as he got to his feet. "Your one to talk…you will still be an old man…before I am an old woman. Please, give Yoruichi-sama my regards…" Hime whispered to him, "I will do, so."

"Goodbye…" Hime whispered before leaving Urahara's store and starting on her way again; to a new location. "What a life she lives…" Urahara whispered to himself as a black cat quickly entered the room.

"Kisuke…"

"You just missed her, Yoruichi-san…"

"Ah, so it was the little Hime-chan?" Yoruichi asked as she turned into her human form, "Yeah, but…she's not so little anymore." Urahara whispered, "Yeah, I could tell by her reiatsu…she has grown up hasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has."

In more ways than one…

_Somewhere on the other side of town…_

"You baka! That's all you got?! You will never able to use your hollow in battle at this rate!!!" Hiyori yelled at the shinigami before her, "Shut up! It's not as easy as you think!" Kurosaki yelled back to her. "Geez…at this rate." Hirako sighed watching the two. "I can't tell if he is getting any better!"

"Because he isn't. He can only hold his hollow for six seconds so far…"

"Really? Wow…it really is taking him a long time isn't it?"

"Maybe Hiyori isn't the right person for him to train with?" Lisa asked, "Nah, It's more so his fault I'm sure!"

"Shut up!" Hiyori and Kurosaki both yelled at the same time. "They are sure are alike aren't they?"

"I am not like him! He's a baka!"

"Me? Like her? Like hell I am!"

"Point taken…" Hirako whispered as he felt it. He quickly looked toward the stairs, "Hirako?" he was asked. "I'm going to step outside for air, keep the barrier at this level up…" Hirako told them before heading upstairs, "H-Hai…"

"Huh?"

"This reiatsu is…" Kensei whispered staring toward the stairs, "Reiatsu?"

This feelings…I could never forget it. Even after all the years…that have pasted by. How could I forget it? Even if it was much weaker then…it felt more powerful now. Because this feeling is…only one person power was this sharp.

Yes, it was her. Her sharp reiatsu has not changed even after all this time. All of these years…it could still be felt very easy. But she wasn't trying to hide herself because…she wanted to be known she was here. She wanted to be found.

Hirako opened the door and stepped outside of the barrier, "There no reason for you to hide. I know you're here." He said out loud. Soon a woman came to stand before him, "Hime-sama…" He whispered to her.

It had been over a hundred year's sense he had said that name or each thought of the little hime. But now he could tell by just see her after so long she was no longer a little girl any longer…


	32. Join forces! she awakes!

I really had fun writing this chapter. I guess because Hirako and the others. I really should try to add more of them shouldn't I? Maybe I will but I will have to wait and see how it goes right? Thanks to everyone who been with us this far!

**Chapter 31: Join forces! She awakes!**

"Hime-sama…" To say her name after so much time had passed. This feeling…he knew it well. Yes, he knew it very well. "It's been a long time, Hirako…" She slowly spoke trying to pick her words careful. He could tell this. "Yeah, that it has. I take it…this isn't just a friendly visit…is it?" He quickly asked the young woman before him. "I'm sorry to say…it is not. If I could have some of your time, to speak with you."

"….." She wasn't asking that much. She even came this far to speak with him. "…I can't say no to you. You have done very much for us…even if Hiyori wouldn't agree…" Hirako quickly said. "Even hearing you say things as that…I wish I could have done so much more…"

"Hime…this wasn't your fault. You were far too young then…no blame should be on your shoulders. I should have taken care of that bastard before that happened." Hirako couldn't stand it. Aizen had taken so much away from them. "He is planning war against us this winter, Hirako. I'm sorry to say he had gotten the Hougyoku." Hime told him. "The Hougyoku? That bastard just doesn't stop…I take it you tried to stop him?"

"Yes, he over powered me. Let just say…he left me for dead. But also did so to his Vice Captain and…Captain of the 10th division." Hime told him, "Why don't you just tell me…what you want from me, Hime-sama." Hirako quickly said. "Fine, I wish for your help and the others in the winter war." Hime told him. "To fight on the shinigami side? You're asking a lot here…"

"I know, I am…but this town will be destroyed if the war is lost, Hirako…"

"….."

"He is planning to make the king's key witch needs 10,000 souls. Karakura town…will end if the winter war is lost." Hime told him, "Why does he want the king's key?" Hirasko asked, "….." Hime was silent. "You know why, don't you? What is he planning on taking down the spirit king and becoming a god himself?" Hirako asked, "…There is no god; Just those with different abilities. Gods…aren't real." Hime told him. "I still don't know how you can say that with a straight face. Humans believe in gods, that's why they go to temples and all the other places."

"Some people can't live without hope. They would follow anyone if they could turn water into wine. But how people can believe in things as that is over my head…"

"…You didn't answer the question, why does Aizen want the king's key?" Hirako asked again. "I don't know his true reason. But I believe he is after the spirit king. If the spirit king would be killed all laws of death would disappear…and hollows would be endless…" Hime told him, "The end of all as we know it…"

"Yes…"

No, life would be born as well if the spirit king is killed…but if someone was shot in the head they would keep on living no matter how painful it was. They couldn't die…without laws of birth and death. Before long…the humans who did live after the war would become hollows.

"Hirako…I know I'm asking a lot. But they're abilities and powers are too much just for the shinigami to take care by are selfs. I have no choose but to ask this of you!"

"I know…it's grim isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is…"

What could he really say to her? No matter what Aizen…could not win this war. No matter what…

Hirako sighed as he ran a hand in his hair, "What a pain in the ass…" He quickly said, "I know…I'm sorry." Hime whispered to him. "Well, I guess I can't really say…" Hirako started to say as the door quickly opened, "How dare you! Show your fucking face here you bitch!" Hirako eyes slowly snapped toward the door and hime's eyes soon followed, "H-Hiyori?"

"Shut the hell up, Hirako!" She yelled racing toward him, "Why are you even taking to this bitch?! How many years had it been? And she shows her fucking face now?!" Hiyori yelled pointing toward her. "Hiyori…that enough…"

"Enough?! It's not even close to enough! The fucking noble hime finally show up after all this time! And for what?! To ask us to help them?! Just tell that bitch no! and sent her on her way!" Hiyori yelled as Kensei quickly covered her mouth, "That's enough! Stop blaming everything that happened on her! And the shinigami!" Kensei yelled trying to hold her down. "….." Hirako shook his head as the screen before them, "I am sorry about this…but as you can see Hiyori hasn't changed at all. Even after all these years…" He explained. "No, it's alright. I am the right person to blame because…I couldn't protect my Captains and Vice Captains…from something as that. She had every right to be angry with me…" Hime quickly said.

"…What?"

"But…you were nothing but a child then."

"I am still a child. A child that wishes for more and more power to protect others around me…" Kensei slowly let go of Hiyori. "Just because you plan to take the blame doesn't mean I will forgive you!"

"I never asked you to forgive me…"

"…What?"

"But, would you help someone as helpless as me? To protect others so they do not have to go through what you, yourself did?" Hime asked. "I am not making any promises to the likes of you! But…I'll think about it…!" Hiyori quickly yelled before hurrying back inside, "You still know how to deal with her even after all this time…"

"Let's just say…I met another hot head…" Hime whispered quietly. "Hime-sama…how about you come inside and we can finish are talk there." Hirako quickly said. "…Alright." The two led her inside the barrier and into the building. "You have another person here as well…" She quickly said as they started their way down some stairs. "Yes, we do. We are in the middle of training someone…to be able to use his hollow. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"…I see." She knew that name, even if she wouldn't say so. That boy…she needed him alive to protect Inoue. She only hoped he truly could protect Inoue from all the dangers to come. "How is his training doing?"

"Well, to put it plainly…he sucks at controlling his reiatsu. He cannot control his output. It could take years…for him to get any way…"

"…I see." That wasn't the news she wanted to hear. Maybe, she had been wrong along; to put so much trust into one human boy. If he couldn't even control his reiatsu output…how could she hope for him to protect Inoue from Aizen?

Soon the three finished their way down the stairs and we're quickly greeted, "Is that Hime-sama?" Lisa voice quickly asked, "Hime-sama here?"

"It is Hime-sama! Kenseii! Found Hime-samaaa!"

"She wasn't lost. Now stop making a fool of yourself in front of her!" Kensei quickly said, "Kensei is sooo soooo mean! Hime-sama! Kensei is being mean to me!!!"

"Nothing has changed I see…" Hime whispered, "Yep…" Hirako sighed besides her watching the two go at it. Hiyori ignored the fact she was now inside. But this wasn't surprising. She was a hot head and stubborn after all. "Is that person who Hiyori is fighting…is that person, Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked Hirako, "Yeah."

"His form sucks as well…"

"Yeah, I know."

His zanpakutou was so thin too…was that it's bankai? To gain more speed than anything in a bankai…she didn't like this. His hair color was orange or some people may call it red. He sure did stand out. "….." Hime slowly headed toward the two, "Hime-sama?" Hirako asked but she didn't answer him.

This person? How could this person protect Inoue for her?

"Hiyori…wait can we take a break?" Kurosaki asked trying to catch his breath. "A break? Why?! We haven't gotten anyway! You haven't passed six seconds still!" She quickly yelled, "Shut up! It's not like it as easy as you think!"He told her. "That's only because you suck at controlling your reiatsu!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Or are you heard of hearing now?!"

"Bitch!"

"You sure fight with him like you two are married, Hiyori…" Hime said stopping before the two, "Shut up! I don't want to hear a thing from you!" Hiyori yelled jumping toward her. "Hiyori stop!" Hime grinned as she whispered something as a shield appeared before her and threw Hiyori back by force, "What…?" She asked.

_Santen Kesshun_…She had whispered just in time to stop her, "That is…" Kurosaki said as the shield slowly disappeared. "Shouldn't you know better than attacking head on by now?" Hime asked. "Shut up! I don't have to listen to that coming from you!" Hiyori yelled quickly standing up and glaring toward her. "Even so…it appears you are listening or you wouldn't say something back to me…" Hime smirked toward the blonde girl, "that's it! I don't care who you are!" Hiyori yelled pulling her zanpakutou off her back, "I'm sick of your mouth!" She yelled racing toward her.

"Hiyori!"

"It's alright Hirako. Let her come at me." She whispered as her zanpakutou appeared, "A…Zanpakutou?" Kurosaki asked. "Soar in the kaze, Zephyr!" Hime whispered as a wind quickly knocked Hiyori's off her feet. "…What?" was the only word out of her mouth. "I am not as powerless…as I was one hundred years ago, Hiyori…" She whispered as she put her zanpakutou away. Hiyori's jacket quickly showed cuts at both shoulders, "…then…did she?"

"Your speed sure is something, Hime-sama…"

Her speed?! I didn't even see her move!

She didn't say a word as she walked passes Hiyori and up to Kurosaki Ichigo, "What is it?" He asked, "Your name is Kurosaki Ichigo…right?" She asked him. "H-Hai…"

"You really do suck at controlling your reiatsu…" Hime told him as she touched his zanpakutou. "I don't need everyone telling me that…" He growled, "One of the most importation things a shinigami could learn is to control his or her reiatsu. But, it takes much training and will power. You have the will power just not the training…" She told him. "Will power?"

"But, you will need even more will power to control your hollow within you…"

"…How do you know that?"

"I know many things; because knowing things is part of my job…" She told him. "Kaze Sara Hime…is my name…" She whispered to him as she let go of his zanpakutou. He didn't see it until she turned away from him; all of cuts he had gotten from his training with Hiyori had disappeared. It was like…they had never been there to start with. "This power…it's the same as Inoue's…" He told himself. "Become strong so you can protect her…" Hime whispered to the boy before starting her way back toward Hirako, "her…?" Kurosaki asked without getting answer back.

"Hirako…can I count on your help?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…no one will disagree." He quickly told her, "Yeah. Don't worry; we will do as you wish."

"I will want all of you on the frontlines. My captains and Vice captains will be there as well. Please, do as needed at that time."

"Understood…"

"Don't worry! Hime-sama! Everything will be okayyy!!"

"You're doing it again…stops acting that way in front of Hime-sama. You need to grow up!" Kensei sighed, "Kensei! Your sooo mean! Hime-samaaa! Kensai being mean to me again!"

"Shut up…geez…"

"I should be on my way now, Hirako." Hime quickly told him. "I see…still busy busy, huh?" He asked. "I always am. Always far too much work to be done. But, that goes with my title…" She sighed. "Yeah, I believe so. We will be ready when the time comes. After all…if it take place where we are now. It would be stupid not to help after all…we all owe, Aizen very much."

"Yeah…" She couldn't disagree with Hirako. All of them owe Aizen so much. It was about time for his pay back. Yeah…it was.

"I'll walk you outside, Hime-sama."

"There is no need for that; I can go there by myself."

"I want to walk you outside."

"Fine, do as you like." Hime quickly told him as the two quickly headed back up the stairs, "Kensei?" a green hair girl asked. "What is it?"

"Does Hirako like Hime-sama?"

"Baka, of course not…they used to fight as much as he and Hiyori do now." Kensei quickly said hitting her on top of her head, "So, yes then?"

"I said no!"

"It wouldn't do him any good anyways. It would be nothing but trouble to like Hime-sama." Lisa spoke up, "Yeah, your right about that. That is the kind of life she leads anyways…"

"Eh? What do you mean? I don't understand! I don't understand!"

"Stop waving your arms about and acting like a child!"

"But, Kensei!"

"Who was she?" Kurosaki quickly spoke up and all eyes snapped toward him, "You have to be kidding…you don't know who Hime-sama is?" Kensei asked him, "No…I don't know why?" Kurosaki asked. "Baka! Baka! That bitch is the leader of the soul society!" Hiyori yelled, "What?!"

"You didn't have to walk me outside…"

"I know that."

"Then why did you?" She quickly asked, "You have shinigami in town right now, right?" He asked, "Yes…I do." She answered him. "They must be ones you trust very much."

"That they are…"

"….."

"What is it…you wish to ask me, Hirako?" Hime asked, "Are you happy now?"

"Can't say I am…"

"Are you still as lonely as you were hundred years ago?"

"Can't say I am…"

"I guess that's a start then." Hirako whispered quickly opening the door to head back inside, "A start?" She questioned him, "You look more alive now. You almost look happy; because you have been smiling. You used to never smile hundred years ago. I don't know what has changed but…I believe what has changed is good for you, Hime-sama…"

"I met people…"

"I'm sure you have. They must be good people to change you so much in just hundred years…"

"They are good people. I trust them very much so."

"…I see." Her eyes look alive now. It better that way…because she has a long life ahead of herself. She isn't even two hundred years old. She is still a pup. "I should be going…Hirako."

"Yeah, I guess so." But she looks and acts all grow up. But I guess she must be that way…she has so many people to lead after all. What more could be said then? This war would come and couldn't be stopped.

"I guess, this is goodbye until we meet on the frontlines…" He quickly said, "Yeah, that is it. But I wish all of you luck, please tell them that…" She had always worried. She worry non-stop about others around her. "Yeah, I'll tell them. Good luck to you and your forces as well…Hime-sama."

"Thank you, Hirako for listening to me…"

"It wasn't a problem…"

"Still…thank you."

She has always been this way. I guess…this part of her could not change. But I guess…I'm glad about that; because this part of her doesn't need to change. "Yeah…" I whispered as I closed the door behind me as she left the barrier. Would that be the last time I saw the little hime? I wondered as I headed back down stairs. I had a feeling it would be; and we would never meet again.

"Push the barrier up two levels…"

"Hai…"

Yes, I was sure of it…

_On the other side of town…_

"Hmm…she sure has been gone long…" Matsumoto whispered staring toward a clock; soon she heard the door of the bedroom open, "Matsumoto…?" I called stepping into the living room. "Yes Captain?"

"Has…Has Hime returned?"

"No, she hasn't."

"How long has it been sense she left?"

"Uh, well about three hours."

"….."

"Captain…I'm sure she is fine." Matsumoto quickly told me. I knew she was right because she can take care of herself but…I couldn't help but worry about her. Where has she been this long?

I quickly opened up the front door without say a word to Matsumoto, "Captain? Where are you going?" She asked me. "I'm going for a walk." I quickly said closing the door behind me. "Oh captain…haven't I told you before? If you're going to lie you have to be good at it! It's easy to see…your going to look for Hime-chan." Yes, it was very easy to see…the worry look across his face. He didn't have to say a word; because Captain always worries over Hime-chan.

"I bet…Captain would have been angry if I told him…it's been longer than three hours…"

She would never say so out loud but she felt a bit jealous…of Hime-chan. She had someone willing to go so far for her. She would never have someone like that as well. "I'm horrible aren't I Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked herself. "After everything you have been through you have every right to be happy. But here I am…still wishing he was still here." She shook her head.

Wishing for him to still beside her; it was a very selfish thought and nothing more.

"Gin…"

Selfish was only normal for the heart; wishing for something so badly and never gaining that one thing. But it doesn't matter because more than anything the heart is very selfish. It cries out…in pain for what it wishes for. No matter how stupid or foolish that thing maybe. Because selfish is the true nature of the heart. But sometimes the heart can wish selfishly for more than one thing…

"This school is…" Hime whispered stopping in front of the building. It's her school... It is Orihime's school. To be so close…but to be invisible at the same time…"It hurts…" She held her hand over her heart. It cried out in pain. How many years has it been? How long…sense she last saw her imoto? It had been fifteen years. How did she look now? She wanted to know so badly but…she couldn't go.

She couldn't go near her.

"It hurts…" She cried as tears ran down her tears. She wanted to cry out her name more than anything!

"Orihime! Come on!"

"Ah, I'm coming!" She watched as a dark hair girl passed her and a red head quickly followed after her. She saw her! She saw her! "Ori…" She quickly covered her mouth and hid behind a tree, "Eh?" Inoue quickly looked around, "What's wrong, Orihime?"

"Nothing! Sorry, I thought I heard my name!" She yelled running to catch up with her friend.

Do you know…what you almost did?! What the hell is wrong with you?! "….." The tears keep on falling from her face. She almost gave into her selfish wishes. How could she do that?! How stupid was she? Very much from the look of it. Just wishing to meet her…was horrible selfish…

"You cannot meet her. You cannot speak with her." She told herself. She knew that! She knew that! But still…even after all this time. She wanted to be with her imoto so badly. She did…

"Orihime, I'm sorry." This was all wrong all of it. But she looked happy. Hime thought standing on top of the school's roof. Just knowing she was happy made her feel she truly did the right thing after all…yes, maybe all her worrying over that had been for nothing. "I can't help but feel happy for her. I guess…I really did the right thing after all…" She quickly said to herself as the wind started to pick up.

_You're in danger…_

"…What?" She asked as the door to the roof quickly opened, "Huh? Someone up here!" A male student yelled, "Who is she? She isn't wearing a school uniform!"

"I have no idea."

Why would she be in danger from these two? She wondered as she stood up.

_What are you doing? Get out of there!_

It was the voice again; but this time it was yelling out of fear?

"But, you know…she isn't bad looking is she?"

"Nope, not at all…she is kinda cute."

"….." She was in danger from two perverts' human boys? Should she just laugh? What could they really do to hurt her?

_Are you stupid? I told you to get out of there!_

She shook her head as she made her way pass them and quickly opened the door. But it was quickly slammed closed by a pair of hands, "And where do you think you're going, huh?" She was quickly asked, "Away from you perverts of course." She quickly told the pair. "She has a smart mouth."

"That she does."

"…You can stop holding the door close now. I have no reason to be here as long as you two are here…" Hime quickly told the two, "You really need to learn to watch your mouth it could get you into a lot of trouble, right?"

"Yeah right, hehe." By that time it was too late…why didn't I just listen to the first warning? Why didn't I get out of there then? It was felt then…in the air like sharp knifes…

"This reiatsu…"

"Hime-chan?"

It made me come to a stop because…she was letting her reiatsu's out, "Hime?" I asked staring down the street before me. She never lets her reiatsu's out unless something scares her so much she can't take it. But…if too much of her reiatsu was to be let out…it could also force human's reiatsu's to awaken as well…This wasn't good the pressure could also…

"Not good…" I yelled racing down the street. Some humans were starting to lose their footing, "Mama! I-I can't stand up!"

"What's going on? What is this pressure?"

"The wind picking up! Could this be hurricane?!"

None of them understood this…this wind wasn't made by nature! It was made by a person. But people with weak reiatsu could never understand this power. But also so little humans…have reiatsu's to worry about.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" She screamed trying to get away from the two boys, "Calm down! Damn, you would think…nothing ever happened to her…"

"Yeah, really…"

_They will not listen to you; they wish to harm you…_

Harm…? No…no!

_There is a way to save you, give up and I will save you…_

You? But…who are you?

_The only who was born to protect you and the only one who can protect you from all harm…_

Born to protect me…?

_Give up…and I will be your shield. But also, I will become your sword to hurt ones who wish to harm you…_

"….."

_What is your answer?_

"Damnit! Stop fighting back!"

"Hold her down!"

"No, let go of me!"

_Well…What is your answer?_

She didn't have to answer as the color red soon covered the air, "Dude! Don't cut her!"

"What? It made her calm, down didn't it?"

_Hehe…_

"Blood…" She whispered as her reiatsu quickly surrounded her throwing the two away, "What the hell?"

_No matter…what path you wished for the outcome was the same, Hime-sama…_

"….." Green eyes quickly starred toward the two boys, "…Did her eyes change color?" one asked the other, "I don't know! I don't care! I had enough with her!" The two ran toward the door. "…the wolfs always run when fear over comes them…sad isn't it?" She asked appearing in front of the door. The two quickly stopped in their tracks, "What the hell, is she?!"

"You sicken me. You give a bad name to all humans. Therefore…there is no need for you…" She quickly said cutting one of the boys in the stomach. The boy quickly fell to the ground, "W-what the hell? What did you just do?!" The boy yelled. "Cut him. As a shield and a sword. My job is to protect her from the likes of you…"

"You're crazy! Don't you get it!? He's dead!"

"And? What about it?"

"What?"

"Why should I care if he is dead? So it's okay for him to harm Hime-sama? But not okay for him to be harmed himself? You people really need to learn your place in the world, because…" She quickly stabbed him, "You really have no idea how little your life matters. Foolish human…" She whispered quickly pulling her arm out of his body as his body slowly fell to the ground. "But…your blood isn't a bad color…" She whispered licking her fingers.

"…What is this reiatsu…?!" I asked staring up toward the school building, "It's Hime's but at the same time…it isn't. This reiatsu feels over welling as if it isn't…human?" I wondered as I quickly ran inside.

It was on the roof…so I ran for the roof.

"Hmm…this could be troublesome. That little Captain is coming; but I guess sooner or later he would have to find out…" She grinned, "How fun…hehe…" What has happened?! This reiatsu isn't right…its pressure is so strong. Her reiatsu has never been this strong…

I quickly opened the door to find something I never thought I would see. Two dead humans laid on the ground covered in deep red blood, "What the hell…happened?" I asked checking the two bodies. They had just been killed because they're blood was still warm…but how and why?

"They got what they asked for…" A voice quickly told me, I quickly looked up at Hime. "Hime…did you-you kill them?" I asked, "So what if I did?" Her eyes were green. But she had blue eyes. "Who are you…?" I quickly asked her, "I am Hime…"

"Hime has blue eyes…so again who are you and why are you in her body?!" I yelled. "You really are stupid. I thought you were smarter than this little Captain. I am Kaze Sara Hime. I guess, you could say…I'm her other half." She told me. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess not even a genius can understand huh? How sad…" She whispered licking some blood off her hand. How could this person really be a part of hime? I just couldn't see it! "You haven't been taking her warning. You're far too close to her still." She whispered heading toward me, "…Warning?" I asked her. "Stay away from Hime-sama…It's for your own good and her's as well. Young Captain." She grinned as she held her blood covered hand up to my face.

The seal on her hand was growing…?! What did that mean?

"But…if you do not back off you and Hime-sama may end up the same way those two boys did…"

"…!"

"Covered in deep pool of red blood…" She grinned again at me. The smell of blood was covering the air heavy now. She wanted nothing to do with me this Hime. "But…you will not back off will you? Because you did something very stupid. You fell in love with her didn't you? You love her very much, don't you?" She asked, "Yes…" I whispered back to her as her hand slowly fell down to her side.

She knew that…was that because hime knew that as well?

"You say you're part of Hime…does that mean you are different from her?"

"Yes and no. I am only half of her whole…when the seal breaks she will finally become whole and she will understand everything; she will also understand why she is on this plain."

Understand everything? What is there to understand?

"But, hear my warning young Captain…" She whispered holding a finger against my cheek, "Stay away from Hime-sama…" She told me as she pulled her finger away a cut quickly formed on my cheek and blood started to run from it, "…What?" I didn't see her move her finger! B…but how?

"My time is up…" She whispered as the seal stop growing her eyes quickly closed and she fell to the ground, "Hime!" I yelled quickly catching her before she hit the roof top. I don't know what to think anymore…that person couldn't have been Hime! She killed two people without a second thought! But she also…warned me to stay away. Could that mean…all those times it had been her talking…? I don't know…there is so much I don't understand. I can't just start guessing now.

"Uh…"

"Hime?" My eyes quickly snapped down toward her, "Toushirou?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked as she slowly sat up. "Yeah…but my shoulder hurts…" She whispered as I saw her shoulder was bleeding. When…did she start bleeding? Wait...could that be the reason why she showed up? "Toushirou w-what happened here?" She asked staring toward the blood covered bodies on the roof top.

Did she remember nothing?

"This is…" How could I explain it? Without saying she killed them?

"…how did I get up on the school's roof?" She asked looked puzzled, "What?"

"Why? Why can't I remember?" her memory of what had happened was missing or maybe even sealed away. Was that the way to protect her?

"They tried to hurt you, so I had to deal with them…" I will not listen to your words. I will not stay way; because now it is clear someone must be near her. To stop things as this from happening, "Toushirou, you don't mean you…?" She started to ask. "Yes, I killed them." It better if she believe this. I don't want her hands covered in blood ever again. So I will cover my own hands in this color red. "Toushirou! You shouldn't have! Even if they!" She cried shaking her head at me, "I know…but I couldn't reason with the likes of them." I don't care if I am covered in this color; because I believe I am doing this for the right reason. SO I will keep doing this. It is the path I picked.

"But still…"

"Come on, let's head out of here. I'm sure Matsumoto is wondering what happened by now…" I told her taking a hold of her hand. She could only nod to me. Soon we left the school grounds and started are way down the street. "But, thank you for saving me…Toushirou."

"Yeah…" They are nothing alike. How could…she be her other half? Has this happened before? How many people has her other half killed? "Hime…have you ever forgotten how you got somewhere before this?" I asked her, "I don't think so, why?"

"No reason." So this had been the first time…it happened. Well, that was good to know. But…I hope it never happens again…

Before long…we made are way up to Inoue's apartment and Matsumoto quickly opened the door, "Hime-chan!" She yelled quickly taking her into a hug. "Rangiku-san, I can't!" She cried. I sighed watched the two, "Matsumoto…" I quickly said, "Yes, Captain?" She asked still hugging her. "Put her down." I ordered. "But, captain!" She cried. "Now!" She quickly dropped her and hime tried to catch her breath. "Did I go overboard again?"

"Baka! Of course you did!" I growled. "Sorry, Hime-chan! Huh? Is your shoulder bleeding…?" Matsumoto quickly asked, "This…it's not a big deal…" She told her. "Well, well what were the two of you, doing? Huh, Captain?" Matsumoto grinned, "Baka! Nothing like that happened!" I yelled as a light blush covered my face. "If you say so, Captain!"

"Baka…" I growled.

"Come on, Hime-chan let's get you cleaned up!"

"…But."

"Don't worry; Orihime-chan hasn't come home! But, I can't wait for you to meet her!"

"…I can't."

"What?"

"I can't be here." Hime quickly ran out of the apartment without saying another word, "…Hime-chan?" Matsumoto called out the door. "Captain? What was that about?" Matsumoto asked me. "How would I know?" I sighed heading out of the apartment. What did she plan to go?

"Captain?" Matsumoto called.

"…I'll be back later on, Matsumoto…" I told her before following after Hime, "…Aww, I was hoping to take bath with Hime-chan and Orihime-chan." Hime soon stopped by a bench and sat down on it.

_How selfish…_It was there again…that voice.

_How selfish you are Hime-sama…_

"I want to meet, her…"

_You cannot. You will not. This is something you can't do. You understand this, right?_

"Yes…"

_You must stay far away from her as long as you both are in the living world…_

She knew this. But still…she couldn't help it. To want to meet her so badly…what a selfish wish…

"Hime." She slowly looked up toward me, "Yes?" She asked. "Why can't you be there?" I asked her, "….." She didn't want to answer me. That was easy to see. "Does it have something to do with Inoue Orihime?" I asked again. "….." She wouldn't answer the question, "I can't stay there." She told me as she stood up. "Why can't you…?" I asked again. "I can't interact with Inoue."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Inoue Orihime is…is my sister…" With the words finally in the open I could only stare at her without saying a word. SO many questions filled my head. I didn't even know where to start.

Inoue is…Sa-san sister?!


	33. The truth moving closer

**Chapter 32: The truth moving closer**

"Inoue Orihime's your?! But how?! She's a human!" I cried, "Now she is a human…" She told me, "What?" I asked. "She was reborn when I send her to the living world. Only members of the royal family can use _the Shun Shun Rika_."

"The Shun Shun Rika?"

"God's power as Aizen called it. But I only can use it shield form of the shun shun rika; because of my zanpakutou. I can't use its attacking abilities or it abilities to turn back time on damages done to the body." That's right she had used the shield to protect me before. Inoue had healed me and Kuchiki with turning back time on us. So, it really was true. "I saw Inoue use the healing ability or turning back time as you called it." I told her, "The Shun Shun Rika is the power to control time that is why Aizen called it God's power."

To control time…? That could be danger…if Aizen go control of that power. Oh my god! No…that's why she needed Kurosaki alive!

"He after that power isn't he? He needs it for the Hougyoku!" She quickly nodded to me, "I knew you would get it quickly. He needs that power to help the Hougyoku awaken faster. The Shun Shun Rika can push time forward or backward. It works on the will of the user. That's why I need Kurosaki Ichigo Alive." She told me. "Damnit this is…"

"I tried to hide her here. I thought she would be safe here…but as how things stand now. Aizen may know who she is by now." Damnit…I never thought things were this bad. But that means…she been hiding Inoue here for many years. "You should have told me this sooner! Then I could have helped you protect her!" I told her, "I didn't want anyone to know. Before only Captain Commander and me knew. Her Just being alive is a secret and even more her birth right is even a deeper secret. But also…I was trying to keep her powers from awakening…" It was surprising to hear not even matsumoto knew. The two of them are so close friends but she didn't even tell her. "Hime…"

"You can't tell anyone about this alright?" She quickly cried, "Please! Please, Toushirou! If word was to get out…she would lose her freedom as well!" She cried clinging into my shirt. Her freedom? So…that was the other reason. She hid Inoue Orihime here. She gave her something she could not have herself. "I understand, I will not say a word…" I quickly told her and she only nodded to me.

All these years…you have been protecting her for so long by yourself. How painful it much be to be in the same world as her now; and unable to even speaks with her. That's why…I must do what I can to help you. I'll help protect Inoue as long as I am in the living world. "Thank you…" I quickly nodded to her as I heard Matsumoto voice, "Captain! Hime-chan!" We both saw her running toward us. "Looks like someone found us…"

"Yeah…" Matsumoto soon stopped beside me trying to catch her breath, "There you two are! You really are hard to find, you know that?" She cried. I shook my head at her. I guess we are better at following reiatsu and tracking them then she is. "What is it, Rangiku-san?"

"Why can't you stay at Orihime-chan?" She had to ask that question quickly didn't she? "Because I don't wish to trouble her; but also I rented my own place out." She quickly said, "What?" I and Matsumoto both quickly asked, "Really? How did you do that?" Matsumoto asked. "Urahara helped me with that. I can't make another portal for four days…so I thought I would check the reiatsu around town for the time being and see how big the town is." In other words…this was research for the war. Even if she didn't say that…that is what she meant…

"Really? Maybe we can go shopping before you leave then!"

"Matsumoto…do I have to keep telling you this? You're on a mission!" I quickly told her, "Captain, I know that! But I have to have something to do in down time right?" She asked, "Well I guess…"I slowly said. "Beside! You can't always be serious and all about work all the time right, Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked, "Uh…well…"

"Right! See? Hime-chan agrees with me!" But she never finished her sentence. "You are never serious, Matsumoto…" I glared at her. "That's not true Captain!" She cried, "Fine, tell me…when's the last time you were serious?" I asked. "Uh…well it was! No…not then. Well maybe! no." I sighed at her. "Huh…I umm can't remember!" She laughed.

"….."

"Oh, Captain! Don't be angry, really I am serious sometimes!"

"You still didn't tell me anytime you have been…" I told her, "…So, Hime-chan where's this place your staying?" She asked quickly changing the subject. "You still didn't tell me when you have been serious…" I whispered under my breath. But I knew I wasn't going to get answer out of her. "Well, it's only about two blocks away…" She slowly told her, "Great! Let's go see, it!" Matsumoto yelled quickly running down the street pulling Hime with her. "Baka…" I sighed following after them; it wasn't very far at all the apartment she had rented out. But that wasn't the problem…

"This place, Hime-chan?"

"Well that's the address I have and the same number is on the key…" It wasn't too far from Inoue's or the school I wonder if she did that for a reason. "Let's go look inside Hime-chan!" Matsumoto cried. Hime nodded and quickly unlocked it. The two quickly when inside somehow…I have a feeling they forgot I was even there. "It's pretty nice, Hime-chan! You have a kitchen and everything!"

"Well…I am going to be here for a bit. So I needed to rent apartment with everything in it."

"Huh? Why are there two bedrooms? Are you planning on having someone stay here with you?" Matsumoto asked with a huge grin across her face, "Of c-course not!" Hime quickly said as I entered the apartment. I saw a light blush covering her face. I glared toward Matsumoto, "What did you do this time?" I asked. "Not a thing, Captain! Oh…! Hime-chan let's get you cleaned up!" Matsumoto said pulling her into the bathroom and not letting her get a word out. "Should I be worried about that?" I asked myself out loud.

"Rangiku-san! I can clean it myself!"

"Yes, I know you can!" Matsumoto said helping her pull her shirt over her head. "…then why are you…helping?" Hime asked as she turned some water on. "Because I wanted to check something!" She plainly told her. "…What?" Hime asked as Matsumoto quickly groped her chest. "RANGIKU! STOP!" Hime's voice yelled from the bathroom.

"…!?"

"How big are they now, Hime-chan?"

"…just ignore it." I told myself as I started to blush. I knew what Matsumoto was asking about. But I wish I didn't know. "Rangiku, stop it! Let go!!"

"Aww…! You're so cute, Hime-chan! You're so shy about this kind of thing!"

"Ignore it…" I told myself again but I felt my face heating up more. I know…she doing this on purpose too. "Rangiku!!"

"hmm…38c? Or is it…40c?" Matsumoto asked, "….." I couldn't stand it. Why did she have to do this?! "They sure aren't small are they Hime-chan? But at the same time…they aren't too big too!"

"Rangiku, please!!!" She cried.

Okay…that was my limit. I quickly pushed the door opened, "Matsumoto!!!" I yelled but quickly stopped at the screen I saw, "Huh, Captain? What? Are you jealous you aren't touching them?" Matsumoto asked me. Was she trying to piss me off more?! "Shut up! And stop that! You're upsetting her!' I yelled keeping my eyes covered. "How cute! Was that Captain's first time seeing breasts?" Matsumoto asked, "MATSUMOTO, OUT NOW!!!" I yelled; she quickly did as she was told but I felt the heat not leaving my face.

_Keep the eyes covered_, I told myself. "S-Sorry, Hime…I'll leave you to c-clean yourself up…" I told her before closing the door. She didn't say a word to me.

Damnit…not good.

How am I going to live that down? The heat wouldn't leave my face. "Captain, are you still angry?" Matsumoto asked and I only glared at her, "Should I take that as a yes?" She asked again. "Of course, I'm still angry!" I yelled. "Is it because…it wasn't you doing that?"

"Of course not you baka!"

"But…you haven't really made any moves…right Captain?"

"I don't know…what you're talking about."

"Captain…me and Hime-chan both knew you were listening when she told me, that she loves you…" My eyes quickly snapped toward her, "What?" I asked. "I thought you told me that was a bad habit? But you did it yourself!" Matsumoto cried. "I…I didn't mean too. It was a mistake…" I told her looking away. "…Are you going to act?" I shook my head, "That's none of your business what I do or don't do."

"So, no then?"

"Why can't she just say those words to my face?"

"I'm sure you know why, Captain. She's too shy too. But that makes her cute doesn't it?" I knew she was right. She was shy on some matters. Even if I wouldn't tell her so. "Shut up…" I whispered to her. Even if I know how she feels…I wish she would say it to my face. Is it so wrong to want to hear those words?

Soon the bathroom door opened and Hime slowly came out. My eyes quickly snapped toward her as my face started to heat up again. But then she found me staring toward her; she quickly looked away blushing as well. Damnit…it wasn't like I tried to see anything! She has to know that, right?

"All cleaned up, Hime-chan?" Matsumoto quickly asked as she tried to keep her eyes from meeting mine. "Uh…yes." She whispered back to her. "Well look at the time! I should go! Orihime-chan should be home by now!" She yelled heading for the door, "R-Rangiku-san?" Hime asked her. "Most likely she has dinner ready and I don't want to miss one of her dinner…! So I'm off you two! Now Captain, don't go too lovely dove on Hime-chan now!" Matsumoto told me before leaving. "M-MATSUMOTO!" I Yelled as I felt my face head up again; slowly I looked toward Hime and she looked toward me. We both blushed at each other before looking away from each other.

"Damnit…Matsumoto! You had to go and say something like that didn't you?!

"I'm…I'm going to make some tea!" Hime quickly said hurrying into the kitchen.

Yes for the first time…I really did wish Matsumoto had stayed. I felt so nervous being alone with her. But it wasn't like she would try something. She never would. Even if that was a bit disappointing knowing that…I still couldn't help but feel nervous. "A-Alright…" I whispered as I watched her hurry into the kitchen; she looked nervous as I felt. Before long the two of us were eating dinner and not saying a word to each other. We both tried not to catch the other ones eyes looking at each other.

This…is horrible.

Before long dinner ended still silent filled the room, "…I'll clean things up." Hime quickly said starting to pick up things off the table. "…N-No, I can do that Sara." I told her. "No, its fine Toushirou…" She told me as she quickly stood up but started to trip. I quickly jumped to my feet trying to catch her but ended up falling with her as well.

Why do I always fall around her?

I sighed as I slowly open my eyes to find myself on top of her, "umm…Toushirou? Could you please get off of me?" She quietly asked looking away from me. I quickly did so as my face turned red as a tomato. "I'm sorry!" I yelled quickly facing away from her. I heard her slowly sat up, "I-I didn't-didn't mean to do that! You know that right?" I asked. "Yes-yes, I know that. Don't worry about it! It was my fault anyways, Toushirou!" She cried quickly picking up things and hurrying into the kitchen.

Damnit…that didn't help things!

"Hmm…I wonder if it was a good idea to leave Hime-chan alone with Captain…"

She ended up cleaning up after all; but the nervous air was still around. But now…I think the two of us felt even more nervous because of what just happened a bit ago. I sighed watching her from the kitchen doorway. I hope she isn't angry with me over what happened. Wait…could she be disappointed that I didn't try anything?

Why is this so hard?

"Hime?" I quickly spoke up but as I did she quickly dropped a cup she was holding and it broke. Okay, she has never reacted that way to me before. Did I startle her? "Y-Yes, Toushirou?" She asked slowly looking toward me. I guess I shouldn't ask if I startled her. It's easy to see that I did. "Are you angry, with me?" I slowly asked her, "Angry? No why would I be…?" She asked as she started to pick up the broken cup. Well it was good to know she wasn't angry. "Are you disappointed nothing happened?" I asked as she paused for a second before answering me. "…No." She whispered throwing away the broken cup. "Why did you pause before answering me?"

"…no reason." She said quickly heading out of the kitchen. It was easy to see she was disappointed even if she wouldn't say so. I heard her enter her room and quickly close the door behind her.

I sigh.

Why couldn't she just tell me…what she wanted? Wouldn't that be easier then this? What do I do now, Apologize to her? Or not…? I guess apologize would be the easier thing to do. I told myself as I lightly knock on her bedroom door, "Hime?" I called but only silent answered me. Was she ignoring me now? "Hime?" I called again. Still no answer came. I slowly opened her door, "Listen I…" I quickly blinked finding the room empty. She wasn't in here? But the door didn't close by its self!

I stared to worry where had she gone?! But soon I saw the window was open. "….." I guess a lot has happened today so…she needed some fresh air didn't she? I wondered as I slowly climbed onto the roof.

"Am I asking too much?" Hime asked herself. No, she knew she wasn't. But still…part of her felt disappointed nothing happened. But at the same time she was glad nothing happened. Maybe she felt this way…because she didn't want things to become messed up between them. "I just don't know…" She told herself staring up at the sky. It was a clear night with the moon looking as if it was glowing in the sky. It was very beautiful and the stars shined beside the moon. Was she just scared of anything happening? Yes, that had to be it right? Yes…that was it. She was so scared…of anything happening. She knew it.

She felt arms quickly circle around her shoulders and she quickly gasped, "You're going to catch a cold out here. It's not summer you know." I quickly told her, "T-Toushirou! What are you doing up here?" She quickly asked me. "I could be asking you the same question…Sa-san." I whispered into her ear. I could tell she was blushing without even looking at her face.

"I…I was just thinking."

"I see…" I whispered slowly letting go of her and sitting down beside her, "I like this season because it's never too cold or too warm. But also because the leafs are changing colors. It's very pretty…" She whispered to me staring on ahead of her. "I hate summer…"

"Yeah, I know. It's too warm then, right?"

"Yeah." She wasn't wrong. Fall wasn't a bad season; because it wasn't too cold or too warm just as she said. "But also, the first snow of the year is nice; because it looks so pretty when it first falls. It look likes to me…the snow is little stars falling from the sky. Well…I mean the snow can shine that way." I quickly blushed at her, "…yeah…I guess it can look that way."

"…Did that sound stupid?"

"What?! No…! I mean…it sounds like something you would say…"

"Really?"

Yes…" I told her taking hold of her hand. Surprising she didn't pull her hand away from mine. But just this made me very happy; for now this was enough for me. I hope it's enough for her as well. I felt my eyes close enjoying the night breeze again my face. This was very peaceful. It's nice just like this. Yes, this is enough for me. "This is nice Toushirou with the light breeze…" She whispered to me as I felt her head touch my shoulder, "yeah it is…" I whispered back to her.

I feel as I could just fall asleep like this. I felt myself slowly smile, "Toushirou?" She quickly asked, "What?" I asked her back. "…Your smiling aren't you?"

"…No."

"Yes, you are I can tell by how your talking now." She knows me better than I thought she did. "Fine, I guess I am smiling…"

"I knew it."

"Are your eyes closed?" I asked slowly opening my eyes, "Yes, why?" She could tell by how my voice sounded. "No reason…" I whispered lightly kissing her on her lips. Maybe a little more wouldn't hurt. Yes, it wouldn't hurt. It was fine to be hand in hand but this was even better and I'm sure she wouldn't agree. "Toushirou…" She quickly said as are lips parted, "We should head back inside its getting late." I quickly told her. "Yeah, your right."

"You know it's very quiet when, Rangiku-san isn't around."

"Yeah I know…its nice isn't it?"

"You make it sound like you don't like when she's around…"

"She can be annoying at times."

"Only at times huh?" She asked, "Well…I was trying to be nice." She started to laugh as she sat down on her bed. I couldn't help but smile. She never laughs very much but when she does she looks so happy. I wish she could look that happy all the time. But I guess…that's asking too much isn't it?

"It's about eleven clock…I should go to sleep, Toushirou."

"Yeah, I guess I should as well…" I whispered as I gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Toushirou…that's embarrassing…" She whispered as a light blush covered her face. "Oh really? Even with just the two of us here?" I asked. "Yes…" Matsumoto was right; she is shy about this kind of thing. But it makes her look cute when she's shy over a kiss on the forehead. Yes, very cute…

"Oh I see. I guess…I'll never do that again." I told her heading toward the door. "It's not that I disliked it!" She quickly told me. "Oh? Is that so?" I couldn't help but grin, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked glaring toward me. "Maybe a little bit…" Soon I felt a pillow hit my back. "Toushirou!" She yelled, "I know, I know. I'm leaving goodnight _Hime-sama_." I smirked quickly leaving her room and closing the door behind me.

"Don't call me that!" Even now…to this day she still hates being called Hime-sama. But, she knows I only call her that to pick on her.

But before long the next morning came; I had to hurry to Hime-chan's apartment! If I am lucky…I can catch the two together! Hey! Something had to happen right? But, oh no! What if Captain took her when she was asleep and helpless?!

_Toushirou…don't!_ (Matsumoto's evil little mind. You can guess what she is seeing right?)

He will pay for that if he did! I will not even let Captain get away with that! Nope, not at all! But again…what if Hime-chan when after Captain?

_Hime? W-what are you doing?_ (Again I'm sure you can guess…)

"Nah! That would never happen! She's too shy!" Hmmm I need to get her pass her shyness somehow! But how? I'll worry about that later! One thing at a time! Need to check on Hime-chan!

I quickly knocked on the front door, "Hime-chan! It's Rangiku!" She called but got no answer. Okay this could be a good or bad sign, she thought. She found the door unlocked and quickly headed inside.

_Now, to catch them!_

Matsumoto headed toward the kitchen to find Hime-chan up, "Damnit! You're up! That's so cheating!" Matsumoto cried, "Well…good morning to you too, Rangiku-san…" She said giving her a weird look. "Why are you up this early, Hime-chan?" I quickly asked her. "…You know I never sleep well. Is something wrong? You're acting funny…" Oh, no! She's trying to catch on! Think fast!

"Me? Nah, I always act this way! Anyways…Hime-chan where did you sleep?"

"…Uh, in my room?" That doesn't tell me anything! This isn't going to be easy. "So where is Captain?" I quickly asked. "…He is still asleep." She told me as she opened some eggs into a pan. "Oh really? Where did Captain sleep?"

"…In the second bedroom? Rangiku what is with all the questions?"

"Wait…as second! You're telling me! You and Captain were all alone in this apartment all night and nothing happened?!"

"Well, yes no hollows attacked if that's what you mean." She doesn't even know what I'm talking about? "Oh, I am so disappointed in you Hime-chan!! So disappointed!!" I cried hugging her, "…I really am lost. What are you talking about?" Hime asked, "Hime-chan! Do you really not get it!? You were alone with Captain last night!" Matsumoto cried. "Yes I know this…" She really wasn't getting it. Oh, I guess she just too pure to think about things like that. "I don't know if I should be happy you're so cute and pure or be very disappointed in you, Hime-chan!"

"Cute and pure?"

"Are you making breakfast, Hime-chan?"

"Well…trying too."

"Is Hime-chan making breakfast for me too?"

"I Guess…I can."

"Yay!" Soon a door was heard opening, "Why…is it so loud this early in the morning?" I asked heading into the kitchen, "Morning, Captain!"Matsumoto greeted me, "Oh, that's why Matsumoto's here…" I sigh picking up a cup and pouring some tea into it. "Morning Hime…" I whispered to her before leaving the kitchen. "Morning Toushirou." She said as I closed the bathroom door. "Why didn't I get a good morning from Captain? That's so unfair Hime-chan!"

"…Well, I can't help that Rangiku-san." It really looks like nothing really happened! How disappointing! They didn't even really act toward each other at all! Wait…maybe it's a trick! What if…they are trying to trick me? Hmm…but how to get it out of them… "Captain always so cold to me Hime-chan! You would think after working with him for years he would warm up to me!" Hime quickly looked toward her, "Are we still talking about Captain Hitsugaya?" Hime asked confused. "Hime-chan! That's not funny! Of course we are still talking about Captain!"

"Well…I was lost when you said the work part. What work have you done again?"

"Hime-chan! Ohh…you're so mean today!"

"I can't help it…if the truth hurts." Hime said as she turned back to the eggs. "How did you do it? How did you get close to Captain?" Matsumoto quickly asked. "I don't know…how did I?"

"Mostly by doing her paperwork and not drinking on the job!" I yelled from the kitchen doorway, "Captain! You make it sound like I do nothing to help!" Matsumoto cried as she turned toward me. "Oh? Maybe because…you haven't?" I told her as I sat down at the table. "But that's not true Captain! I have helped!"

"Oh really? Then name one time!" Silent quickly filled the room, "Uh huh…that's what I thought Matsumoto." I said taking a drink from my cup. "But I know I have helped!" She cried, "When the last time you did paperwork then?"

"Uh…well…"

"Just give up…" I felt a bit worried when I saw her slowly smile, "So, Captain did anything happen last night?" She sure can change the subject quickly can't she? "No, not really. Just had dinner and when to bed early." Okay maybe it was a lie. But no way…in hell I am letting her know anything! I will never hear the end of it! "Really? Aww…how disappointing!"

"Disappointing? What is she talking about?" I asked Hime, "I don't know, she asked me the same question." Hime shook her head as she put the eggs into three plates. "Oh, come on Captain! You must know what I mean!"

"No…really I have no idea." I told her as Hime put some plates on the table with some rice on the side with miso soup. "Hime-chan…what is this?" Matsumoto asked, "Breakfast, eat up." Hime told her as she sat down at the table. "Well…it sure isn't as colorful as Orihime-chan's cooking…!" Matsumoto cried, "If you even can call that food…" I quickly said putting some rice into my mouth. "Oh, Captain! That was so mean!"

"It wasn't mean. I was telling the truth."

"Is her cooking really that bad?"

"No! Not at all! She made me last night Ice cream pasta with potato milkshake and on the side corn cheesecake!" Matsumoto told us, "Was…that dinner?" Hime asked. "But of course it was! Why do you ask?" Matsumoto asked, "…I understand what you mean now, Toushirou." I quickly nodded to her.

Normal food was much better…because knowing my luck Inoue's cooking could have killed me if I tried it.

"Hime-chan you're cooking is pretty good!"

"Uh huh…" I glared toward Matsumoto. What was she up too now? I wondered as I took a drink of my tea, "You will be a really great wife to someone someday, Hime-chan!" I quickly spilt out my tea and started to cough, "MATSUMOTO!" I growled at her as my face quickly heated up, "What do you disagree Captain?" She asked, "Shut up!" I yelled turning away from her. "…Well, I think you will be Hime-chan!"

"…I'm going to go, change." Hime said quickly leaving the room. "You, Baka!" I yelled as I heard Hime's room close. "Captain why are you so angry?" Matsumoto asked me. "Why am I so angry? Because you had to go and say something stupid like that! What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

"Oh…I see so that's why your angry!"

"What?"

"You're worried someone will steal Hime-chan from you!"

"You're talking non-sense, Matsumoto…" I quickly told her, "Oh am I? Because she is going to look so cute in that school uniform!" I just stared at her for close to a minute taking in what she just said, "School uniform? Why would she wear that?" I asked. "Did she not tell you? She is going there with us!" Damnit, that's not good. That is the one place she shouldn't go near! Especially after what happened yesterday. "Captain? Are you day dreaming about how cute she's going to look?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I heard her door quickly open, "Rangiku-san?" Hime called and Matsumoto hurried out of the room, "What is it…Hime-chan? Ohh…! You look so cute in it! Just a perfect fit!" Matsumoto cried, "…Do they really have to wear short skirts like this? I mean…it almost isn't covering my…" Hime started to say, "What do you mean? You look sooo cute! It fits perfect! And look your chest shows off nicely in the school uniform!" I quickly covered my face as it started to heat up. "Rangiku! Don't say that!"

"Aww…are you blushing Hime-chan? Your soo cute when you embarrassed!"

"Rangiku-san, stop it!" She's in a short skirt and…her chest is being showed off…ah, damnit. I can't stop blushing! Damn it, Matsumoto! This is all your fault!

"Captain, why is your face all red?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh…! Is it because Hime-chan is too cute?"

"I told you too, shut up!" I blushed looking toward Hime for a second. She quickly looked away from me blushing as well and soon I followed her lead and looked away as well, "See, Hime-chan! Even Captain thinks you look cute!"

"I never said that!"

"But you never said she wasn't cute!"

"I hate you so much…" Before long we made it to school and before long all the other shinigami found out Hime was in the living world as well. "Well this sure is a surprise Hime-sama. I didn't think I would see you in the living world!" Ayasegawa quickly said, "I had some things to take care of here before the war starts…I didn't really plan things this way…" She sighed looking out the window, "So…uh what do you think of the living world so far, H-Hime-sama?" Abarai asked nervously. "It's alright…I guess."

"Why are you acting so nervous around her, Renji? You're making a fool of yourself!" Madarame yelled, "…What? I-I just!"

"Ikkaku…think about it. Hime-sama our flower is the most powerful woman in the soul society. It's only normal to feel a bit nervous."

"…I don't feel nervous one bit!" Madarame yelled as Abarai and Madarame started to fight. "How boring…" Hime sighed staring out the window. "Don't care for their fighting Hime-sama?" Ayasegawa asked, "Of course not…and they are making a screen and standing out." Hime sighed as she watched Hitsugaya trying to stop the two. "Captain Hitsugaya having a bit of trouble isn't he?" Hime asked watching him stop the two, "Yes. But I believe he was the right person to lead this mission, Hime-sama." Ayasegawa smiled sitting down at the desk behind her. Hime didn't say a word as she turned back toward the window. "You sure get along with, Hime-chan well Ayasegawa!" Matsumoto cried. "Oh, but of course! Why wouldn't I get along with our flower well?"

"….." Hime sighed as she started to play around with her soul phone. "Hime-chan really is bored to be looking at reports here…"

"What did your element guards say when you told them you were leaving for the living world?"

"I don't know. I only left them a note…" Hime quickly said, "What?" The two asked.

_Back in the soul society…_

"Hime-sama?! Where did you go?! How could you not even tell me?" Istar cried as Nergal handed her a note, "Istar I found this on Hime-sama desk."

_I have gone to the living world, do not come looking for me._

_Hime_

"What?!"

"You really just made a note and left?" Ayasegawa asked, "I felt no need to explain things. That would have taken too long anyways…" Hime quickly said, "Yep that sure is something Hime-chan would do!" Matsumoto cried huggling her. "Please, let go of me Rangiku-san…"

"Aww…but your too cute!" Matsumoto slowly stopped, "Speaking of cute! Orihime-chan should be here soon! Oh, look look there she is on the field yard!" Matsumoto cried waving to her. "Orihime-chan!" She yelled down to her, "Ah, Good morning Rangiku-san! I'll be up soon!" Inoue yelled back up. "This is good now you and Orihime-chan can meet Hime-chan!"

"Matsumoto... Hime-sama is gone."

"What?" Matsumoto yelled looking toward an empty seat. "Damn! She sure is fast when she wants to be! I wonder why she left like that?" Matsumoto asked herself, "I wouldn't know." I shook my head as I quickly left the classroom.

She cannot meet her. It was a bad idea for her to even come to school to start with. Isn't she too close now?

"Morning, Toushirou-kun!" Inoue cried from down the hallway. I nodded to her as I headed up to the roof. How hard is this…for her? And Matsumoto isn't helping one bit. But she doesn't want anyone more to know. So, I must stay quiet about this. I found her sitting on the roof staring down at the school yard. This was the closest she could get to Inoue wasn't it? Maybe that's why she wanted to be here so badly. I guess this was a feeling I wouldn't understand.

Slowly I sat down behind her resting my back against her, "Toushirou?" She quickly asked. "Yeah, it's me." I whispered to her. "You knew I would be up here didn't you?" She asked, "Somewhat…you thought Matsumoto wouldn't look here…"

"What is she like?"

"You mean Inoue right?"

"Yeah…"

"Matsumoto…know her better than I do. You should ask her…"

"If I ask her…she will try to get her to meet me. Please, could you just tell me what you know about her?" She asked as I quickly gave into her. "Fine…what do you want to know?" She wasn't really asking much. She just wanted to know some about a person she could never meet in person. It much feel so horrible unable to meet your only family member. "What kind of person is she?"

"She is a very kind person always willing to help others around her and worries about them. She's truly a good person just like you, Hime…"

"…I'm nothing like that, Toushirou. I'm only a selfish person. I always have been selfish…" I knew she was wrong. She is nothing like selfish. "That's not true. A selfish person wouldn't protect others around herself. You are far from selfish. You have been protecting Inoue for years…but also you have helped and protected me as well. You are nothing like selfish…" I quickly told her. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. You and Inoue are very much alike. You are both great kind people…" I meant every word I said to her. She was willing to go so far to protect Inoue but not just her. She was willing to go so far to protect her people and humans as well. She truly is a kind hearted Hime.

And I truly believe that…


	34. The breaking point, Zephyr disappears!

**Chapter 33: The breaking point, Zephyr disappears!**

It was nice and quiet on the roof for a longtime…well until lunch time came around that is, "Hime-chan? Where did you go?" Matsumoto voice yelled from the school yard. "You're still safe it appears…" She quickly nodded to me, "Yes, until she gets the idea of looking up here. So that should be about two more hours…" It pays to be good at hiding ones reiatsu doesn't it? But I wonder if they noticed I wasn't around as well?

"Are you sure she is still at the school building, Matsumoto?"

"Of course, I'm sure! She just really good at hiding her reiatsu just like Captain!" Matsumoto cried, "Speaking of Captain Hitsugaya…I haven't seen him sense before school started…" Abarai quickly said, "Really?"

"Matsumoto…you didn't notice Captain Hitsugaya was missing did you?"

"Uh well…"

"Look likes, she really didn't notice."

"Well I was wondering why I wasn't being yelled at…wait! How long has Captain been missing?" Matsumoto asked, "Before school started I believe…"

_Oh no! What if Captain is taking Hime-chan when she is resting? No one is there to protect her! Plus it was be too easy with her wearing that skirt! I have to protect Hime-chan from Captain!!!_

"Don't worry, Hime-chan I'll protect you!!" Matsumoto yelled running around the school yard in search for her, "…What is she yelling about?"

"I really have no idea…" Abarai said watching the blonde run around.

"She keeps yelling…" Hime sighed staring down at the school yard, "She's so loud isn't she?" I asked, "Yep, Zephyr doesn't like her for that reason."

"I don't blame him…" She really is making it hard to make this report. "Hime…?" I asked, "Do I have to still write up this report…sense you know what happened?" I asked. "Yes, I need it as data. So, yes you still need too…" She quickly told me. Why did I even ask? Of course she was going to say yes.

"They were weakling…that's why I need the report. Just that report will show how much trouble we really are in…"

"…I still can't believe I needed my limit off for him. I'm a Captain." I still couldn't believe this, "That just shows…how powerful they truly are. I f even a Captain has trouble…" Hime shook her head, "Hime…" I whispered. "I am doing everything I can…for are sides to win this war but…I wonder will this be enough?"

"…I don't know, Hime."

"I know…I don't know as well and that's the thing that really scares me. Even I don't know…"

"It will be alright…somehow I'm sure it will…" I told her as I took hold of her hand, "How can you be so sure?" In truth I wasn't sure at all. I know it as well as she did the odds against us…are far too high. "Don't worry, trust your Captains and Vice captain and all those shinigami under you. We all follow you willing don't we? Right? It because we believe in you, Hime…"

"Toushirou…"

"So believe in us as well…alright?"

"Alright…" She whispered, "But, I still need that report from you." I sigh. Well I guess I can't get out of it. "Yes, I know…" I slowly smiled taking her spirit cell from her. "Toushirou? What are you doing?! Give that back!" I cried. "No, you're taking a break." I plainly told her, "You have been working on reports nonstop. So I am making you take a break…you like it or not…" I told her holding her spirit cell away from her. "Toushirou, stop this!" She cried as she turned around me. I held it out of her reach. "No, I will not!"

"Why are you grinning? You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying it? Hmm…I don't know am I?" I asked grinning toward her. "…Why are you being so mean today? You know what fine! I don't want my spirit cell back!" She pouted turning away from me, "Oh really? Do I get to keep it then?"

"I don't care! Do whatever you want!" Okay maybe I when a bit overboard. She sounded pretty angry with me. "You know…I'm just picking on you right? I didn't really mean anything…"

"….."

Damnit…

"Sara…"

"Leave me alone, Captain Hitsugaya!" She quickly yelled at me; yeah I really made her angry didn't I? She even calls me Hitsugaya again. "But I was…" I started to say as I let go of her spirit cell. "Ha ha!" She yelled quickly taking her spirit cell back before I could say anything.

"Did…you just…?"

"I'm a pretty good actor aren't I, Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked sticking her tongue out at me. She just tricked me? And I fell for it. "What a dirty trick…" I growled. "Oh…don't be angry Captain Hitsugaya! It worked didn't it?"

"….." She has never tricked me before, so why did she feel like starting now? "I'm not angry more…" I started to say as I quickly pulled her down, "Toushirou?!" She yelled staring up at me. "More surprised than anything. I didn't know Hime had an evil side…" This was a bit too tempting. "Me? Nah…I don't have an evil side. I'm too pure so said Rangiku."

"Pure, my ass." I whispered quickly capturing her lips with my own. "Toushirou, what if…" She tried to say, "Shhh…" I plainly told her. "But…someone may see us…" She cried, "You said two hours before Matsumoto found you right?" I asked meeting her lips again, "Well, yes but…"

"Then it's fine…" I told her circling my arms around her. Soon I felt her give in to me and kiss me back. I wanted to say…_it's about time_. But I'm sure that would make her angry. How long…have I waited for this? I felt my face start to heat up as other thoughts popped into my head. _Ignore them_…I told myself. I couldn't go overboard or she wouldn't forgive me. "T-Toushirou wait…" She whispered pulling away from me. I guess…it was time for me to feel disappointed now. "What?" I asked annoyed. "It just…" She started to say as blush quickly covered her face. What…she was embarrassed now? That didn't even make any sense! "You sure pick a weird time to become embarrassed…"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do." I whispered into her ear, "Toushirou, stop it!" She cried staring toward the door way. "Come on don't be like that, Sara…"

"Uh…C-Captain Hitsugaya?" Abarai voice slowly asked. "Ah, shit…someone found us. "What is it…Vice Captain Abarai?" I asked glaring toward him. "I-I apology if I have…interrupted something…it's just…" I kept my glaring toward him, "Just get to the point!" I snapped, "Yes sir! Well school is about over! So do you want us…to start are scouting around town?" Abarai quickly asked. "Why are you even asking me?! Of course I do! Now leave!" I yelled at him. "Y-Yes sir!" Abarai yelled quickly closing the door behind him. "I thought Captain Hitsugaya was going to kill me…" Abarai sighed feeling his heart racing. "…Hmm? Was Captain Hitsugaya….? Flirting with Hime-sama?" He asked himself out loud. "No…I must have been seeing things…"

"Damnit…" I cussed taking out my spirit cell, "you're lucky it was Renji and not Matsumoto." Hime whispered to me, "Shut up, I don't need to hear that." I growled. "Oh…is Captain Hitsugaya too angry to act on his hormones now?" Hime asked sticking her tongue out at me. "It wasn't Hormones!"

"Well…what was it then?"

"Quit it."

"So…now you don't like it sense you aren't leading huh? Toushirou's being no fun!" She pouted. "You act like…I was flirting with you or something…" I whispered to her. "…I thought you were…Did I bore you that quickly?" She asked. "No! I mean…I wasn't flirting with you!" I blushed looking away from her, "…Hmm, I'm pretty sure you were!"

"I wasn't!"

"But, you were!"

"I said I wasn't!"

"Fine you weren't and I don't really care." I watched her quickly stand up and walk away from me, "…Hime?" I asked. "Hmm…I wonder if any of these human boys are cute at all…" Sense when did she care about that? Maybe…she's trying to trick me again…Damnit she's so hard to understand. "Why are you saying that?" I asked her, "Maybe…I should start looking for a husband here…" She told herself. "No, you shouldn't!" I growled at her.

She was just doing this…to get back at me. And she thinks….she isn't evil? Could have fooled me!

_Master…_

_Shut up, not now!_

_But she's…_I didn't know it but he was trying to warn me. I should have listened to Hyourinmaru. She was holding into the fence that goes around the roof of the school at that time. But…for some reason it gave away and she quickly lost her footing, "What?" Was all she could say and she started to fall. I raced over to her quickly grabbing into her hand. "Maybe this will teach you to stop messing around." I told her as I quickly pulled her back up. "…something broke that." She whispered to me. "What?" I asked as hollows quickly appeared around us. "It looks like it was them…" We both quickly popped soul candies into our mouths. "Go somewhere safe."

"Yes, sir!"

"Just weak hollows…not too much of a problem…"

"….." Hime looked worried over something, "Hime?" I asked as her spirit cell when off, "Rangiku?" She asked without even looking at the number, "Hime-chan! We have a problem here!" Matsumoto voice cried. "How many hollows?" She asks. "Around Hundred…"

"What?" I asked, "They just appeared out of nowhere and they just keep coming!" Soon I saw why she was worried; because soon the two of us were surrounded by hollows as well. "I think I have to go now, Rangiku." She told her before closing her spirit cell. "Did you know…this was going to happen?" I ask, "No…but it felt too peaceful. It was worried about that alone…" She whispered withdrawing Zephyr from her back and soon I took Hyourinmaru off mine. "Even if they are weak this many could be trouble…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why did you say, no you shouldn't to the husband idea?"

"This really isn't the time for that!"

"Was Toushirou worried…that a human may steal my heart?"

"STOP IT! Shouldn't we be worried about the hollows right now?!" I yelled at her as I cut one in half, "I guess so…" Hime whispered holding Zephyr before her.

_Until you crash, until you burn…_

_Until you lie, until you learn…_

_This Sword no longer belongs to you, Hime-sama…_ The voice quickly returned and Zephyr quickly became too heavy to hold and quickly fell out of her hands. "…What?" Was all she could ask? "Hime…what's wrong?" I asked her. She was staring down at her zanpakutou. "Are you hurt?"

No longer mine? What does that mean?

_Until you see, until you believe…_

_It means what I said…you do not have the will to hold it any longer. Zephyr will never answer your call ever again. _Zephyr quickly disappeared into thin air; just like it had never been there before. "Z-Zephyr?" She called as silent only answered her. Why? Why wouldn't he answer her? Why had he just disappeared?

_Until you fight, until you fall…_

_You don't get it…do you? Hime-sama? Zephyr never was you're from the start. _It can take very little…to make the world feel like it is falling down on top of you. "…But that can't…" Hime whispered as a hollow ran toward her, "Hime, look out!" I yelled as her shield appeared before her.

_So…you do have god's power Hime-sama…_

_Until the end of everything at all…_

_You are left with nothing, but that cursed power. How long can that protect you? What good can you do without a weapon to attack with?_

"…I wish you would shut up." Hime said as the floor under her gave away and quickly she fell. "Hime!" I yelled running after her.

_You cannot be saved. But why do you give in to that boy? Why do you still let him in? You are cursed have you forgotten? You are covered in blood you murdering, Hime…_

"…You're! That poem is from you!"

_Oh, but of course. But who am I, hmm? Tell me…cursed little Hime. Why do you still live? What keep you going…?_

"….."

_Until you die, until you're alive…_

_Wouldn't it be better…if you were just killed? Wouldn't everything be alright then?_

"….."

_So many we're almost killed because of you…right? It was your fault!_

"No…! Get out of my head!" She screamed.

_And how would I do that? I am you after all…_

_Don't save me, don't save me…_

_Cause I don't care…_

"…!"

_You want to die…don't you?_

"NO!"

_Yes, you do…your heart even says so. The reason…you keep living is it because of that young captain?_

"….."

_As I said before…what a selfish Hime, you truly are…_

_Don't save me, don't save me…_

_Cause I don't care…_

Despair…when the heart is no longer sure how to keep going. It quickly falls into darkness and hopes for no light to find it ever again. It prays so much for not to be saved. But these pray aren't always heard; and most of the time…they are ignored all together…

"Hime!" I yelled to her as she slowly opened her eyes staring toward me, "Toushirou!" She cried holding out her arms toward me. Even if I do get to her…this speed she is falling is too fast…

Why…do you always have to save me? I have no right to be saved. But you always save me anyways. Why? Why can't you just…forget me? Why?!

_Until you give, until you used…_

_Until you lost, until you lose…_

Tears ran from her faces. Why…why was she crying…for what reason?

"Toushirou!" She cried out as she reached for me. I knew that look in her eyes. The loneness was showing again. What the hell…happened? I quickly took hold of her hand pulling her against me, "It's alright…" I whispered to her as I circled my arms around her. But I could hear it. She was still crying. She wasn't stopping but…I stared down toward the floor. We are falling too fast. This isn't going to be a soft landing.

_Until you see, how could you believe…?_

_Until you lived a thousand times…_

I held her tightly as we quickly hit the floor under us. "Don't let go." I told her but she only nodded to me.

_He is getting hurt because of you…isn't he?_

Soon the two of us came to a stop, "Damnit…that was too fast. Are you alright, Hime?" I asked her. "….." She only nodded to me. But she wouldn't meet my eyes. Something had happened. I could tell. "What's wrong?" I quickly ask. "Nothing…" She quickly whispered to me before facing away from me, "Hime?"

"Stop protecting me."

_That's right…that's the right thing to do._

_Until you've seen the other side…_

"What are you saying? You could have dead from that fall!"

"I don't care! It would have been better if I had!"

"…!" I just stared at her not knowing what to say. She wanted to die?

_Master this is…_

"Don't protect me anymore! Stop being so close to me! I don't want any of this!" She screamed. I was sure of it now.

_She's having a break down isn't she?_

_Yes…_

It's too much after all this time. She can't take it anymore…the pressure is too much isn't it?

_This is my chance, this is my chance…_

"I can't do that." I plainly told her, "Why? Why can't you just stop?" She asked, "Because, I just can't my heart will not let me stop protecting you no matter what." She quickly covered her face but I could hear her still crying but also I saw the tears running down her chin.

_Don't save me, don't save me…_

_Cause I don't care…_

_Hyourinmaru…can you hear, Zephyr?_

_No, I cannot. I couldn't his voice sense two days ago…_

_Two days ago? But did he really disappear?_

_That I don't even know myself…_

Did he really just disappear? I have only heard of a zanpakutou disappearing if the user dies…but, Hime is still alive. I don't understand…

_Don't save me, don't save me…_

_Cause I don't care…_

I quickly circled my arms around her again as she cried against me. To have to break down at a time like this. What bad timing…but I guess she could have been holding it in for a long time. Couldn't she? "Captain? Hime-chan where are you?!" Matsumoto voice called from the roof top. "Matsumoto! We are down here!" I yelled up to her, "Captain! Are you two alright?" Matsumoto asked, "For the most part…yes…"

"What do you mean, Captain?"

"Nothing…I need to take Hime back to her apartment she is feeling ill. Can you take care of things here?" I asked, "Yes! Renji is with me! Don't worry go ahead!" Matsumoto yelled back to me. "Alright, I'll leave things to you then." I said quickly shunpo away with Hime is my arms.

"Matsumoto?"

"What is it?"

"…Are-Are Captain Hitsugaya and Hime-sama seeing each other?"

"I don't think so…why?"

"Well…maybe I was just seeing things. But, I thought I saw Captain Hitsugaya flirting with Hime-sama on the roof top earlier, today." Abarai slowly told her, "What? Really…? It's about time, Captain acted!"

"What do you mean by about time?"

"Oh, Renji! Those two have liked each other for a long time now! I was starting to think, they would never get anywhere! But I'm so happy to hear; Captain finally making a move!"

"Didn't I just say flirting?"

"Yes, you did! But that's where it all starts from!"

"…I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Abarai sighed holding his zanpakutou before himself, "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

"Unare, Haineko!"

How can one recover…from a break down? I feel so useless right now. Was I enough to keep this from happening? Soon I stopped at the steps to Hime's apartment. Are gigais were waiting on the stairs. I nodded to them and quickly I helped Hime into her gigai then I got back into mine as well. "I'm sorry, Toushirou. I'm nothing back trouble…" She quickly whispered to me as we entered the apartment, "its fine. Don't' worry about it." I told her holding into her hand. She never apologies this much. She is really upset. I quickly walked her into her bedroom and slowly we both sat down on her bed.

"You should try to rest…"

"….."

"What is it?"

"Toushirou, it's just…there something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now…" She whispered as she held onto my hand a bit tighter. "Don't force yourself. It can wait." I told her. "No, it can't! I…I need to say this!" She cried. "Fine…" I really didn't want her to force herself to say this. But…she wanted to say it so badly. I couldn't stop her. I just hope she doesn't regret saying those words to me. "Toushirou…it's just I know I have been unfair to you and treated you so badly. But…thank you for always staying beside me and…" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "You don't need to say that. I know…I have been pushy. Isn't there something different you wanted to say to me…?" I asked as a small smile came across my face as I removed my hand from her mouth. "Something different…? You don't mean?

"Say it."

"No, I don't want too!"

"Why not? It's not like you dislike being around me, right?"

"….."

"I want to hear you say it."

"But…you know how I feel!"

"I don't care. Say it to my face…"

"You're so mean…"

"Why? I'm mean because I want to hear you say that _you love me_?"

"Yes…"

"Just tell me…one time is enough. That's all I'm asking for." I told her pulling her against me, "…But." I shook my head. "You don't have to look at my face when you say it. Please, Sara…" I whispered into her ear. I want to hear you say those words so badly…please just one time is all I ask. Only one time…

She was being unfair to him and she knew it. But…she didn't wish to say those words to anyone specially him. "If I go first then will you go after me?" I asked her, "But you said it before…"

"No, I believe I only said I liked you then…didn't I?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Sara…" I forced her face to look up toward mine, "I love you…" I whispered to her as her face quickly heated up and so did mine. She just started at me without saying a word so I quickly spoke up, "Well?" I asked, "How can you say that with a straight face without being embarrassed?" She quickly asked. "Never said I wasn't…" I sighed rolling my eyes. "What?" She asked. "Fine, forget it…I don't want to hear it anymore…"I told her quickly letting go of her. "But…I thought you wanted to hear me…"

"I changed my mind…"

"Fine! I didn't want to say that _I love you_, anyways!" I slowly grinned looking toward her. She fell for it. She quickly glared toward me, "You tricked me!" She quickly turned away from me crossing her arms. "Me…trick you? I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I hate you, Toushirou!"

"That's not what you said a minute ago…" I whispered to her pulling her down onto the bed. "What are you doing…?!" She asked, "Not a thing…" I told her lightly kissing her neck. "T-Toushirou! Stop it, I'm angry with you!!" She yelled, "Really…? It sure doesn't sound that way to me…" I whispered to her not stopping, "Toushirou, stop it!" She cried, "No…" I told her holding her arms down with one hand. "Toushirou!"

"Shhh…" I told her as I quickly met her lips. She quickly gave into me but my eyes quickly started to scan her body. "…Now I should stop." I told her as I pulled away from her. "…why now?" She asked.

"Hormones…"

"Oh…?"

"That and because you're in that school uniform…"I told her as heat came over my face again, "I really don't like cloth like this…it's so embarrassing! And the skirt is far too short!" She cried, "Should we see how short it really is?" I really am having too much fun here aren't I? "No!" I quickly grinned at how quickly she answered me, "You really are enjoying this aren't you?"

"I don't know am I, Hime-sama?"

"Don't call me that!"

Alright, I was enjoying myself a bit too much wasn't I? But I like it this way. But also…she didn't look upset or depressed anymore. Did I help her forget what was troubling her?

"You know I hate that name, Shiro-kun!"

"Do I really know that, Sa-san?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Are you feeling better now…?"

"Eh?"

"You looked upset about something before…" I told her, "Yes for the most part…"

"Good…"

_He can't always protect you, Hime-sama. He cannot always be at your side…_

"….."

_Sooner or later the seal will break and we will become one! You like it or not. Because…this is our fate Hime-sama…_

Hime quickly held her head with her hands, "Hime?" I asked, "Sorry…my head is pounding. I think I need to rest a bit…but would you stay with me until…I fall asleep, please?" She asked trying not to catch me eyes to meet hers. What is she hiding now…? "Sure…"

_You cling to the boy for support…isn't this just wrong? Isn't that using him? Is he only a tool to you?_

"No…" Hime whispered.

"…Hime?"

_He is…isn't he? You made him the way he is. Just like Aizen made Hinamori the way she is. You're no better than that ex-captain…Hime-sama!_

"I'm nothing like him!" She quickly screamed out, "Hime, hey!" I quickly shook her, "Get out of my head!" Head…? Shit then she speaking to her? She can hear her. I didn't know…she could. But this could destroy her.

_You know I'm right don't you? That's why you can't say anything back. But it's alright because…you will break…_

"Why? Why will you not leave me alone? What did I do wrong?" I quickly held her head against my chest, "It's alright…" I told her over and over again. But…I couldn't do anymore for her then tell her this. Why am I so powerless? Slowly but surely she fell asleep but tears could still be seen on her face. But that wasn't the real problem…the problem was…she was clinging onto me and I couldn't get away. "Great…" I sigh.

I did try to remove her arms…but it didn't work. And I thought only Matsumoto had a grip of death. Boy was I wrong. Wait…didn't this happen before? Yes, that's right it did. But…she wasn't in a school uniform before. I felt my face heat up thinking about it, "Damnit…" I cussed. This really wasn't the right time to be think thoughts like this! Specially…because I can't get away!

Someone must really hate me…

It took sometime but after about an hour half or so she did let go. I was finally free. I should make my escape before she tries to cling onto my again. Slowly I started to get up but as I did I quickly slipped as I felt my hand land on something soft and round. "…soft and round…?" I questioned myself looking down slowly to found my hand on one of Hime's breasts. But of course I knew what to do. I quickly yelled out and quickly fell off the bed. "How embarrassing…" I growled feeling a deep blush take over my face.

It wasn't like I meant to do that! It just kinda happened that's all! Really that is all! But…why was it so soft…? Why the hell did I just think that?! Damnit!! I growled at myself. Was-Was I turning into a pervert?! No way…not me. Could never happen! Right? Damnit…I don't feel bad at all that…that happened.

I guess…I am turning into one.

I quickly hurried out of her bedroom. I feared I was going to try something more if I stayed in there. I have been pushing it lately as it is…but this was far over pushing it. But also…she is out my ledge. Why do I keep forgetting? She's a noble. The highest blood noble at that; and what am I? I'm just a peasant. The fact that I'm a Captain…doesn't change my status. I'm just at the bottom and she's at the top with it comes to status. How stupid…I must look even trying to have that kind of relationship with her. But…my heart and mind both think on different levels. But my heart only knows one thing. It wishes to be with her no matter what.

And my heart had won over my mind. No matter what lays on this path I will keep heading down it because of these feelings…I would keep moving forward no matter what will happen to me in the future.


	35. Hime leaves,Hinamori Apologies!

Well, so far we may have more chapters then 50 like I guessed! So I can't say how long it will at this point! Thanks for still staying with us this long!

**Chapter 34: Hime leaves, Hinamori apologies!**

"I see…" A quick smile appeared across his face watching the screen ahead of him, "Well done Ulquiorra…" He quickly said. He wouldn't have to wait much longer now. His goal was close at hand, "So…she has lost her zanpakutou I see…"

"Yes, Aizen-sama…"

"Then everything is right on track. She is almost ready. She just needs one more push it appears…" Aizen smiled. "You did well very with the low hollows. I must say perfect timing, Ulquiorra. But soon I will have another job for you…" Everything had been planned just to hurt her. Yes…but it wasn't enough. One more push she needed. "Thank you, Aizen-sama. What is this other job you speak of?" A grin quickly appeared on Aizen's face. "Hime-sama needs another push. So we will hit her in a very low spot. I want Inoue Orihime brought her. I wish for her power…"

"I understand…when do you want me to leave?"

"Take your time…because there is no need to hurry. But also…we must keep the shinigami busy at the same time. Take whoever you wish…with you, Ulquiorra." It was all planned. This was the last move for the time being…against her. "One more push…I can't wait to meet the real Hime-sama…" Yes…are you about ready for me to call out, check mate Hime-sama? Because…even now it is clear you have lost. Yes, everything was following his plan. Yes, there was no need to hurry at all.

"I understand, Aizen-sama…"

"I wonder what a goddess looks like…" Aizen quickly smiled at his thoughts, "I wouldn't know. I have never met one…" Aizen slowly smirk watching the screen ahead of him. "Just a Shinigami under you huh…Hime-sama? You are playing a very dangerous game…" Aizen saw the way she cried out to the young Captain. "You love him don't you, Hime-sama? But we can't have that…now can we?" He was almost ready to call out check mate. But in this game…he wasn't after the king for now. Right now…he was after the Hime.

She didn't wake up until the next morning and not until close to noon. That alone worried me. When she finally came out of her room her eyes didn't leave the floor, "Hime, good morning…" I quickly greeted her as she quickly passed right by me. "Yes, morning…" was all she said as she filled a cup up with some tea quickly, "…Are you alright, now?"

"…I'm fine. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday." She still wouldn't look at me. She wasn't alright, that was clear to me. "Don't worry about it…" I plainly told her. "….." She stared into her cup for a long time before she spoke up, "I will be returning to the soul society in four hours…" She told me.

"…I see."

"You will have to go to Inoue's apartment then." She told me as she quickly headed back into her room and quickly closed the door behind her. Yes…she isn't alright on any level. I stood outside her door I held my hand against it. But I couldn't knock for some reason. I didn't have the will to do so. Why…why can't she just tell me how I can help her? I'm willing to do anything at all. But…she will not tell me a thing. I thought…we have moved past this problem. Was I wrong? "Hime…" I wanted to quickly enter her door and ask what's wrong? But my feet wouldn't move. Why do I feel so useless to her? We love each other…but will this ever work?

Hime sat on her bed staring at the door. She knew he was right outside; but he didn't even try to enter. It saddens her a bit. But…she did just act so coldly to him again. She hated this feeling. She felt so happy just to beside him but at the same time…she felt so scared as well. Was this normal…to feel this way? "Toushirou…" She felt the tears quickly run down her face. "I wish…I had been born as a peasant…" She told herself. But wishes like that could never come true. Selfish wishes do not come true. No matter how much one wishes for it.

Forbidden love? I guess…is a way that was what this was. A Hime and a peasant together. It was unheard of by so many. But I know what I feel…and that will not change no matter what. I want this to work no matter what the cost maybe that's all I want.

_Come on just knock_! I told myself as a knock came at the front door. I growled at myself quickly heading to the door, "Captain? Hime-chan? It's Rangiku!" She called outside the door. Great…just what I don't need right now. I sighed as I slowly opened the door, "What is it…Matsumoto?" I growled. "Well…I came to see how Hime-chan is feeling! You said she felt ill yesterday!"

"Yes, I guess I did…" I quickly headed away from the front door leaving her there but she quickly followed behind me. "Is something the matter, Captain? You look upset." She quickly said. "No…it's nothing Hime's in her room."

"…Are you sure, Captain?" Great I'm making Matsumoto worry now. "Yeah, I'm sure." Maybe, she can help Hime feel better where I can't; without another word she entered Hime's room.

I feel so useless…

"Hime-chan!" matsumoto called entering her room quickly, "R-Rangiku-san, what are you doing here?" Hime quickly asked. "I came to see how you were feeling of course. But why are you crying?" Matsumoto asked, "Rangiku…am I a bad person?" Hime slowly asked her. "What? Of course not! Why would you even ask that? Wait…did you have another fight with Captain?"

"…no, we didn't have a fight. It just…lately I feel like I am only making trouble for anyone around me."

"Hime-chan." Matsumoto quickly shook her head and quickly hugged her. "R-Rangiku-san?" She quickly asked. "Just tell me what is really on your mind. I'll listen just tell me everything…" Hime quickly sigh. "I don't feel any better than Aizen. I feel as I am just using Toushirou sometimes as a support to keep me going. But also…I am the reason why he is the way he is. I made him that way…didn't I?" Hime asked. "You're nothing like Aizen and I believe Captain has opened up more because of you Hime-chan. He isn't as cold as he used to be and I believe that is thanks to you."

"Rangiku…"

"Captain loves you…and you know that don't you?"

"Yes, but…" Matsumoto quickly covered her mouth. "You are very wrong. You are not using Captain. You both have been ignored by so many people. You are both supporting each other that is how I see this." Tears quickly ran down her face. "Rangiku-san…I told him."

"I'm sure he was very happy to hear your words then…"

"Yes, he was."

"Hime-chan, just remember this. Captain will do anything for you. I'm sure of this."

"Yes, I know…but do you think this will really work?" Hime asked, "Yes, I'm sure it will. Because you both love each other very much. Nothing is stronger than that." Matsumoto whispered to her, "Thank you…Rangiku. I feel much better now."

"Good and now no more tears alright?"

"Yeah…" I really hope I am right. I want things to work out for you and Captain. Everything will work out, right? "Oh! And before I forget here, Hime-chan!" Matsumoto cried handing her a wrapped box. "Umm…what is this for Rangiku?" Hime asked as I slowly opened the door. "You can't tell me you have forgotten!" Matsumoto cried. "Forgot what?" Hime asked.

"You really did? Hime-chan that horrible!"

"…?" What the hell was she going on about?

"But…I don't know what I forgot…"

"Hime-chan, it is November!"

"Yes, it is. What about it?" Hime asked. "You really don't remember. Your birthday is next week!" Matsumoto cried. "…It is?" She looked lost as I did. "You can't even remember your own birthday? That is just sad!"

"Do I look like I have time for a birthday?"

"That's beside the point! Your birthday will still come even if you have no time for it!"

"…Rangiku."

"Come on! Open it Hime-chan!"

"…How long are you going to keep calling me Hime-chan? You're only a bit older than me." Hime told her, "But I will always be older! So I will always call you Hime-chan!" Matsumoto told her as I shook my head. Hime didn't say another word as she slowly opened a wrapped gift to find some books inside of it, "Books?" She asks. "They are stories or fairy tales of the living world. Stories about Himes! I thought you would like it!"

"….." But of course it was easy to see she didn't like it. "Thank you, Rangiku-san but you really didn't have too…" She quickly told her. "Yes, I did! I had to get you something!"

"It wasn't needed."

"….." I wanted to yell at Matsumoto so badly but I held it in. Was she even thinking when she picked this out? I'm sure she didn't think at all. "So…Captain what did you get Hime-chan?" Matsumoto quickly asked me. I didn't even know her birthday was coming up to start with. We never really talked about that subject; because birthdays only really matter to nobles in the soul society. It wasn't really importation; well to me it wasn't.

"….."

"Well?"

"I didn't know her birthday was coming up…"

"Captain! How could you not know?" Matsumoto cried. "We never talked about birthdays, Rangiku." Hime spoke up. "It isn't importation anyways. I haven't ever done anything special. It's just another day after all to me…" She hasn't ever done anything? Oh…that's right. She was lone for so long. But still…Hinamori always forced me to eat one of her bad cakes on my birthday. "Well, that will not do! I am taking you out then Hime-chan!"

"But I must return to the soul society shortly…"

"But you still have time, right?" Matsumoto asked. "Well, yes…" Matsumoto quickly grabbed my hand as well as Hime. "Then let's go!"

"…why do I feel so worried?"

"It better to feel worried right now. But why is she taking me as well?" I asked, "Well, we need someone to carry are bags!"

"…Bags?"

"I am not carrying any of your bags, Matsumoto!"

But, Captain!"

"I said I'm not and that's final!"

"…Would you carry bags for Hime-chan?"

"Shut up, Matsumoto…" I growled. Soon we stopped in front of a clothing store, "Rangiku? Why are we here?" Hime asked looking uneasy. "To shop of course!" Matsumoto told her. "But I don't really want too…" Hime sigh, "Oh, come on! How about two outfits for you then we will leave, alright?"

"But…"

"Good! Let's go!" Matsumoto quickly pulled her into the store, "Baka…" And so Hime was forced to try on cloths because of Matsumoto. I thought…you get to do what you want on your birthday? I guess I was wrong. "Hime-chan this outfit is cute! Oh, so is this one! Ohh, just look at this dress!"

"I really don't get how this is fun."

"Oh, don't be like that, Hime-chan! You will look so cute in these outfits!"

"What happened to two outfits? I'm holding six now…"

"But you have to try them on first! To make sure they fit! We will just get the best two out of six of course!"

"Uh huh…" Hime sigh as Matsumoto started to push her, "R-Rangiku?" She asks. "Come on! Onto the fitting room! And now Captain no peeking, alright?" She warned me. "…Why would I want too?" I asked as Matsumoto pushed Hime into one of the fitting rooms and closed the door behind her. "Oh, Captain I know you want to see how cute she's going to look!" I glared at her, "Shut up." I lightly blushed looking away, "But I also heard you were flirting with Hime-chan…" She smirked. "Where the hell did you hear…?" My eyes snapped back at her. "I'm going to have to kill Abarai…" I growled. "Then it was true? I'm so happy to hear that!"

"I-I never said it was true!"

"You never said it wasn't!"

"I hate you…"

"But Captain that is the first step! Before I know it…you and Hime-chan will be getting married!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself."

_The cold night breeze gets caught in my eyes…_

"Rangiku?" Hime called from the fitting room, "What wrong, Hime-chan?" Matsumoto said going to check on her, "Umm…it's just." Matsumoto when inside the fitting room, "Oh, you look so cute in that dress! Come show Captain!"

"No!"

"Aww…Come on!"

"R-Rangiku, I really don't want too!"

"Well, too bad!" Why is she making her do this?

_As meaningless memories flow over me…_

"Rangiku!" Hime cried as she was forced out of the fitting room, "you really need to get over your shyness, Hime-chan! Now stop hiding behind me and show Captain how cute you look!" Matsumoto cried pulling her out from behind her. I quickly started to blush. I had never seen her in a dress before. She had on a two ladler dress. The bottom was a greenish-blue color and the top was purple. "Captain must like how you look, Hime-chan! His face is all red!"

"I never said anything!" I yelled closing my eyes, "But captain! You were staring at her for close to five minutes!"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes! You were; I timed you!"

"….."

"Doesn't, Hime-chan look cute in that dress?" Matsumoto asked. She wasn't going to stop until she gets answer out of me, "Well Captain?" She keeps on asking. "…It suits her, alright?" I quickly said as I heard a door quickly close. I quickly opened my eyes to find Hime gone. "Oh, Captain! I'm so happy you finally told her that! But…I think you embarrassed her!"

This was annoying…

"…This is enough, let's leave."

"But Captain! Hime-chan still needs another outfit!"

"She doesn't need any."

"Yes, she does!"

"Fine, whatever just hurry up! I'll be outside!" I had enough of this. Matsumoto isn't helping at all. She's only making problems here.

Hmm…for some reason I think I made Captain angry. But…I was only trying to help! Maybe…I didn't help in the right way? But they need a push! Or nothing will ever happen! I know…because they are both so shy!

_Shouting harsh words to the sky…_

"Rangiku-san, please don't do that again. It was so embarrassing…"

"But…aren't you happy? Captain said it suits you!"

"He only said that because you forced him too…"

"But he still said that right?"

"Well…yes…"

_I still have the taste of blood on my tongue…_

"Then, it all good! Come on; let's go buy your new outfits!" Matsumoto said hurrying her to the checkout line. "…the dress is enough. I really don't want the other item, Rangiku…" Hime told her. "Non-sense! It may come in handle one day!" She winks at Hime. "I even more so don't want it now…" But she didn't get a say in it. Son both items were brought. "You really didn't have too…" Hime whispered. "Yes, I did! I wanted to do this for Hime-chan! So I did!" Matsumoto said handing her a bag. "…Why is two items in a bag this big?"

"I really don't know!" Matsumoto laughed taking her own bag.

_The one who had a habit of saving believe in everyone…_

Hime quickly tripped as they headed out of the store, "…I can't walk with this…" Hime sighed. "…Hime-chan you alright? I didn't think a bag would make you trip!" Matsumoto yelled, "Matsumoto, shh…" I told her as I helped her back up. "…Thank you, Toushirou." I nodded to her then took her bag from her. "Toushirou…?" she asks. "I'll carry it for you."

"No-No that's alright! You don't have to do that!"

"I want too, so I'm going too." I plainly told her, "A-Alright…"

_Is sadden from the depths of her heart…_

Wow…! I never knew Captain could be so sweet. So…he is like this alone with Hime-chan? How cute! Hmm…he can be charming when he wants to be can't he?

"Captain, will you carry my bag too?"

"No, I will not."

"Aww but Captain! That so isn't fair!"

"Too bad, live with it."

_Having the power that should protect her can hurt her…_

"Aww…but. It's like you two are dating! I mean that what it looks like when you're carrying her things!" Matsumoto cried, "We aren't dating!" I and Hime yelled at the same time. We both blinked at each other. "Really? Then what was that?" Matsumoto ask, "MATSUMOTO!"

"I know, I know. Shut up right?"

"Yeah."

"Still no fair! Next time I'll have to bring Kira or Hisagi to carry my bags!" Matsumoto cried, "There going to be a next time?" Hime asked. "But of course there will be! Maybe we can get more people to come next time as well!"

_What should I do with these hands?_

"…I feel scared."

"You should be and I will not go next time, Matsumoto." I told her taking hold of Hime's hand. "But, Captain!" She cried. "I will not go no matter what!"

_I believing this light I see…_

"Even if Kira goes?" I growled at her, "…Why would it matter if Kira goes?" Hime asked. "Oh it doesn't matter if Kira goes with right, Captain?"

"That's a dirty trick."

"What trick? I haven't done a thing!" Matsumoto sang.

_Unwavering light…_

"…Am I missing something?"

"Well you see…" I quickly cut her off, "No! Don't you dare!" I growled. "Toushirou?" I kept on glaring toward Matsumoto. "So you will go, right?"

"Fine!"

"Eh?"

"Alright!"

"What did I miss?"

_Please guide me as I call out to you…_

What a dirty trick! She planned that along! Damnit, Matsumoto you will not get away with this!

Hime looked puzzled seeing angry Toushirou but a smiling Matsumoto; and so she asked the same question again, "What did I miss?" She ask, "Don't worry about it Hime-chan!" But again her question wasn't answered and that only made her feel more lost. "…?"

_Gradually believing in a daily life founded only on strength…_

I think the only thing from stopping me from jumping on Matsumoto was holding Hime's hand. If I haven't been holding her hand; I'm sure I would have jumped on top of Matsumoto in angrier.

_I know that this time the only thing I win is emptiness…_

But at the same time…this would most likely be the last time I see her until the war begins; and slowly I was running out of time being with her.

_From my tiny heart I laugh a loud…_

Matsumoto somehow talked us into going into a café. She has an hour left before she had to return, "Hime-chan want to try some sake with me?" Matsumoto quickly asked her as we sat down at a table. "I'll have tea." She quickly told her. "Aww come on! Just one try?"

"No."

"But, Hime-chan! It's really good!"

"No."

"But!"

"Matsumoto stop. Two teas with your stupid sake."

"You both are no fun at all! You both can drink if you wanted too!" Matsumoto cried. "And what if we don't want to drink?" I ask. "That is really no fun! Fine, two teas it is! I'll be right back!" Matsumoto quickly left the table. "…She being three cups of sake back isn't she?"

"Most likely."

_Please let me get a little stronger…_

"I'm sorry." I quickly told her. "About what?" She asks. "I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. We never talk about birthdays. I really don't mind. It isn't importation anyways…" She quickly told me. "…Wouldn't your birthday be importation? You're a noble after all…"

"I don't find it importation, Toushirou…"

"….."

_When I had a habit of saying I'll live alone…_

"Hime…"

"It's alright. I always felt that way and I'm sure I always will…" She softly smiled to me and I couldn't help but smile back to her, "You really are weird…" I whisper to her. "Yes, I know I am. But…would you like me if I wasn't?"

"Hard to say."

_She smiled at me with a lonely looking smile…_

"Just the answer I thought Toushirou would give me." I rolled my eyes at her. "But…would I do better if I was like the Himes in the books Rangiku gave me?" She slowly asked. "Of course not. Plus you couldn't be like them. You can't carry a bag and walk at the same time." I quickly smirked. "Hey! I couldn't help it! The bag was far too big!"

"You trip on your own feet sometimes…"

"Shut up! Your being mean!"

"How? By telling the truth?"

_Having power to understand her can forsake her…_

These feelings for you keep growing stronger and stronger as time goes on. But these feelings will never stop growing as long as I live. I will still beside you no matter what; because I feel so happy there. No matter how hard things may get…I will stay there beside you forever.

_What should I do with these hands?_

"I don't trip that much! And it only happens when I have shoes on!"

"No, you trip without shoes on as well…"

"Toushirou! You are being so mean today!" She yelled waving her arms about. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, "Shh…you are making a scene."I Told her. She quickly glared at me pulling my hand off her mouth. "Don't want people to stare? Only worried about that?!" I sigh. Why did she have to act up now? "Stop acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child!" She told me as Matsumoto put some drinks on the table. She couldn't have timed that better even if she tried.

_I'm believing this light I see…_

_Lonely light…_

"Here is the sake! Three cups of it!" We both glared at her, "…I thought I told you two teas." I growled at her, "I guess I forgot!" Matsumoto sang.

"….."

"So…drink up Hime-chan!" Matsumoto said putting a cup in front of her. "I shouldn't…"

"C'mon! Just one please…?"

"No really, I shouldn't…"

"Please…?"

"Rangiku…"

"Hime-chan!"

"Give me that damn cup! I'll drink it alright?" I quickly did drink it. This was my first mistake. Why you ask? Well…I never tried sake before this; and I will never try it again. "Aww, isn't that sweet? Captain took a bullet for you Hime-chan!"

"Alcohol bullet you mean?"

"Same thing!"

_Please embrace me in my confusion…_

"Ugh…that stuff is horrible!" I coughed quickly putting the cup down, "Really? But I like it, Captain!" Matsumoto cried, "You would!" I yelled holding my head. "Toushirou…? Are you alright?" Hime asked sounding worried, "I'm fine…" I told her looking up at her. "Captain your face is red you can't be drunk can you?" Matsumoto ask. "Shut up!" I yelled waving my arm around. "I-I wasn't…!" I hump up. "Talking to you!" Hime quickly looked at Matsumoto. "What? I didn't know Captain was bad with Alcohol!" Matsumoto cried.

_The weakest part of me releases the most powerful prayers…_

"Rangiku we are leaving, now." Hime said helping me stand up, "But…I didn't finish my sake!"

"And you will not be finishing it, come!"

"Aww…no fair!"

"I'm sorry about this Toushirou…" She told me, "It's-its fine! I'll do it again and again!" hump cup. "Well at least you aren't angry drunk…" Hime sighed. "Shut-shut up!" I told her falling against her, "maybe I should outlaw drinking in office hours…" She thought out loud. "No-No it's fine…because you smell nice." Hime quickly blushed looking down at the young captain, "I can't tell if that's the alcohol talking or you."

"Maybe-maybe both." Hump cup.

_Up to the place where the heavens end…_

Flirting with Alcohol in you is never a good idea; because you never remember what the hell you said or did for that matter.

Soon we made it to Orihime-chan's apartment. Hime-chan made me get some water for Captain. But I think Captain is cute drunk! He kept on trying to flirt with Hime. She looked more annoyed then anything. But I don't understand why! Is it because Captain is drunk? Maybe Hime-chan is still angry with me. But, Captain drank the sake! I didn't make him do that!

_The weakest part of me releases the most powerful emotions…_

"Hime-chan here." She nodded to me and quickly took the glass of water, "Toushirou, drink this." She quickly told Captain, "I don't want it…I-I want to drink you." Okay, maybe he isn't cute drunk anymore. "…You can't really do that. Please just drink the water." Hime-chan was getting more annoyed with the drunken Captain. "Fine…" He quickly took a drink of the water; soon Captain looked confused, "When did we get to Inoue's apartment?"

"You're back I see…"

"…Did I go somewhere?"

"Somewhat." No fun! I wanted Captain to flirt with Hime-chan more! "…what do you mean?"

"The sake, you drank it."

"…And?"

"Captain couldn't hold his sake and when on drunk flirting on Hime-chan!" They both quickly glared at me, "What? You did!" I did…what?! In front of Matsumoto? Damnit…she will hold this against me forever!

_To the place before the darkness…_

"I'll never drink again…ever!" I sigh. I couldn't remember anything and my head felt furry. Drinking can do this to you? "Aww…that's too bad Captain! I was hoping we could be drinking buddies!"

"That will never happen, Matsumoto!"

"Aww…how disappointing…!"

"Rangiku could you please go in Inoue's apartment and get a big area ready…" Hime quickly said opening her spirit cell, "Ready for what?" Matsumoto asked. Hime quickly hit some numbers on her cell, "Send it to my location." She quickly said. "Yes, ma'am!" A big screen quickly appeared in front of us, "That's the emergency line?" I asked. "Get it hook up as soon as you can. After I return…I will get all the information together and tell you guys what Aizen's true goal is…"

"…!"

_I release my heart…_

_I release my light…_

She was going to finally tell us…after all this time. The reason for all the actions he is taking now. "Can't you just tell us now?" Matsumoto asked. "No, I don't have the information with me. So, I cannot. Captain Commander will also speak to you on this matter at that time." Hime told us.

_I'm believing…_

"Understood…we will wait until then." She slowly nodded to us, "I must head back I'm two hours late as it is…" She told us making a portal. "Two hours…? How?" I started to ask, "Captain…Hime-chan didn't want to leave you as you were." I quickly blushed. "Shut up." I growled.

_Beileving this light I see…_

"Bye, Hime-chan! I'll wait inside and let you and Captain Say goodbye!" Matsumoto winked at us. "MATSUMOTO!" I yelled; Hime laughed lightly beside me. "I'm sorry, I held you up like this." I quickly said. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind too much."

"I guess…we will not see each other again until the war again, right?"

"Looks that way, Toushirou…"

_Unwavering light…_

_Please guide me as I call out to you…_

"Hime…if you need anyone to talk just call me alright?"

"I'll be fine, you really worry too much."

"…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, Toushirou." Why did I feel like…I wouldn't see her for a long time? I'm sure it just felt that way because I didn't' wish to part ways with her. That had to be the reason right…?

_I'm believing, this light I see…_

_Lonely light…_

"Well, I guess I should…" Hime started to say but I quickly pulled her face to mine and quickly kissed her lips, "…go?" She finished saying as our lips parted. "Yeah, I guess you should."

_Please embrace me in my confusion…_

So, we parted again. But with are jobs it cannot be helped. We both have duties that much be taken care of.

"Matsumoto."

"Captain?"

"Let's get this up and running."

"Hai!"

But no matter what we will meet again; because our paths will always cross each others. So, I know everything will be alright.

"Hime-sama! You're finally back! Never do that again you had me so worried!" Istar when on and on. "Sorry, but I had things to take care of." Hime quickly told her. "I understand! But couldn't you have taken one of us with you? I have been worried sick!" Istar cried. "It was easier to move around on my own. That why I didn't say a word, Istar."

"But…"

"Urahara has agreed to help with transferring Karakura town and with the pillars."

"That's why you when there…"

"Yes. It was only business nothing more." Hime told her sitting down at her desk. But quickly she sighed looking at all the reports that had piled up. "There more then when I left…" She sighs. "I'm sorry, Hime-sama. I did what I could. Nergal's been in the 4th division the whole time and Marduk been in the 5th division." Istar explained. "And Nabu?" Hime asked. "She been…with Kira. She will not leave his side right now."

"Poor Kira…"

"Speaking of the 5th division, Vice Captain Hinamori has been waiting to speak with you…" Istar told her, "Is she waiting outside?" Hime asked. "Yes…"

"Send her in." Istar quickly left the room and soon Vice Captain Hinamori entered, "Hinamori…how are you feeling now?" Hime quickly asked. "Ah, much better! I'm sorry to worry you S-san!" Hinamori quickly said, "Don't worry about it. You still have bags under your eyes. You should sleep more." Hime quickly told her. "I needed to apology to you first, S-san. I acted horrible to you; because of Captain Aizen…" Hinamori quickly cut herself off. "…." She is still calling him Captain Aizen. So even now…she doesn't believe me. "Don't worry about it. I said it harshly so it was partly my fault as well, Hinamori…"

"But still…I never should have slapped you! I'm so sorry! I know you would never lie to me! But still I! I didn't wish too…!"

"That's enough. You will just upset yourself if you keep going. It's fine…I'm not mad with you…" Hime told her, "…Then, why are you calling me Hinamori? And not Momo?" Hinamori asked, "For a different reason. There is something I was going to tell you later on but…Vice Captain Hinamori. You will not be taking part in this war." Hime told her, "What? But why? I'm the Vice Captain of the 5th division! I thought…!"

"Your personally feelings would get in the way."

"S-san…that-that's not true! Please let me! I have to be in the war!" Hinamori cried, "Then tell me this…if Aizen was holding a blade up to Matsumoto's neck could you kill him?"

"I…!"

"Or up to Captain Hitsugaya's neck?"

"No! I can't kill Captain Aizen!" She quickly covered her mouth, "As I said your personally feelings would be in the way; and you still are willing to call that man Captain Aizen? Hinamori…it's time for you to wake up. Aizen used you and many other shinigami!" Hinamori shook her head, "No! I will not believe it! I cannot! Captain Aizen…! Captain Aizen would never do that! He would never hurt anyone!!!"

"…If you say another word…I will demote you Vice Captain Hinamori."

"…!!!"

"Get out of my office until you can see the truth of how things truly are." Hime told her as the Vice Captain ran out of her office in tears, "Damnit Aizen…I never thought you had a hold this strong on her. You will truly pay." Hime hit her hand into her desk in angrier.

The hold on the young Vice Captain was so strong. It couldn't break no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even kill one man to save her childhood friend? But she couldn't bring herself to be angry with Hinamori; because she could only blame the man for making her this way…


	36. Aizen Goal,the peach begs!

Okay first of all I don't hate Hinamori! But as the same time I don't like her because of things that have happened. I just wanted to point out I'm not a Hinamori hater before I started the chapter!

**Chapter 35: Aizen goal!, the peach begs!**

I still don't wish to believe any of this! Captain Aizen…Captain Aizen couldn't have done any of that! He just couldn't have! He isn't that kind of man! But…S-san wouldn't lie to me. I don't know what to believe anymore. I can't tell the truth from lies anymore. I am at a lost…maybe S-san is right. My personally feelings would get in the way after all.

But…I still want to help!

"So…this is the information, Hime-sama?" Captain Commander Voice asked; I quickly stopped in my tracks. "Yes, the king key is Aizen goal. But to make any items as that…million souls will be needed…"

The king's key? Aizen wants that…for what reason?

"He is planning to murder that many lives for this goal?"

"Yes, Karakura town will be his target."

M-Murder! No that can't be true! C-Captain Aizen would never!!

"I see…so Karakura town will become a battlefield it's self. Then his goal is to take down the spirit king then."

"Most likely we cannot let him even enter there. If the spirit king was too fall all laws of death and birth would disappear. The end of everything as we know it…"

The end of everything…? No…this has to be some kind of mistake! It has to be! Captain Aizen would never do anything like this!

"…I see. What a mad man. He would even go as far as to destroy the order of all the worlds." Captain Commander shook his head, "This winter the war will take place, Genryuusai. I have done all I can do give us an upper hand. I have also asked Urahara for his help." Hime told him. "I see, that's why you left." Hime nodded, "We cannot even let one soul of a human be killed. Four pillars will be placed around the battle field. The battle field will be a fake karakura town and at that time the real karakura town will be within the soul society."

"But if all pillars would fall karakura town would return to the living world, yes?"

"There will be a shinigami to guard each pillar in the war. But now, I am getting ahead of myself. When you speak to Captain Hitsugaya let him know Aizen's goal. He has the hardest job of all right now…"

"Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked, "Hinamori? What are you doing, here?" S-san asked me, "I'm sorry…S-san I was passing by and I overheard a bit. But…you are going to talk to Hitsugaya-kun right?"I asked, "Captain Commander will be not me." She quickly told me, "Would it be alright…If I speak with him?" I lightly asked. Captain Commander tired to speak up but S-san quickly stopped him. "Why do you wish to speak with Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked me. "I-I still haven't apologized to him. The things I said to him…the way I acted was all wrong. I-I must apology to him to make things right again!" Hitsugaya-kun would listen to me right? He would understand my doubts as well! I am sure of it!

"…." But S-san looked unsure about letting me but I couldn't blame her; after the way I acted yesterday she had every right to feel that way. "Please, S-san…!" I cried, "I need to know, first. Is apologizing the only reason why, you want to speak to Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes! I promise it is!" I can't believe myself. I just lied to S-san. I lied to her face. How could I do that? "Very well. You will be given ten minutes only after all information is given to Captain Hitsugaya first. You will not get a minute more. Do I make myself clear, Vice Captain Hinamori?" I can't say how happy I felt. S-san was trusting me! But…at the same time I felt horrible because I knew I would be breaking her trust. "Yes! Crystal clear! Thank you so much, S-san!!!" I quickly ran off after that.

"You believe her words?"

"No, not at all. But I want to believe Momo as her friend."

"Friendship cannot always go over trust, Hime-sama."

"If she says anything but apology…stop her right away no questions asked."

"Understood…"

"She is still damage by that man after all. But I don't know how to help her even now…" Hime quickly said staring down the hallway.

_Hinamori, please don't do…what I believe you will. Please, don't hurt him like that…_

I took a bit longer then I thought to get the emergency line up and running. But no matter it was up. That was all that really matters. But soon I heard the door behind us close. Matsumoto and I quickly looked behind us to find Inoue home.

What horrible timing she has…

"Uwaahh cool…"

"Tch…you just decided to come home at a bad time." I sighed running a hand in my hair, "I-I certainly did not! What is that, Toushirou-kun?" She quickly asked me. "This is 10th division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Yes, we'll patch you through." Soon Captain Commander appeared on the screen ahead of us. This was the moment of truth. "The…Head Captain?" Inoue asked. "As expected. You finished the job rather quickly, this time the emergency line has been prepared for a sole purpose…and that purpose only: to confirm the true goal of Aizen Sousuke." This wasn't too much of a surprise to hear. But to get information as this. Could it give us an upper hand?

"Aizen's true motive?"

"Indeed."

"Uh…it sounds like an important issue so…I'll leave you guys to do it…" Inoue quickly tried to leave, "Wait. This issue also has to do with you humans so stay and listen to this." Captain Commander quickly stopped her.

"…Yes." Did they both wish for Inoue to know this information as well? So did it really have something to do with all humans? To use…this for the information could only mean one thing: this news would be far wert then I can even believe. "It's been a month since, Aizen's disappearance. I know that the investigation of the head quarters for the 5th squad where he spent his daily life, also the central 46, seijoutyou Kyorinand the Great Spirit library is continuing. There is considerable hardship for this investigation. It's due to the fact that the majority is being done in the off-limit bound area…even for the Captain levels, there are few that know what is inside."

"You can spare us the introductions, Commander. Please the main question." I told him. There was no point in talking about that. Getting to the real subject was all that matters, "Yes, of course. Ukitake, who is head of investigation of the great spirit library, has discovered a mysterious trace in that gallery there are pre-read records containing only material on the Hougyoku and locked up research data; but 2 days before Aizen's disappearance, only once were there documents unrelated to the Hougyoku that were attached to those records." Captain Commander quickly cut himself off, "Hime-sama…knew what it was before we even started but she hoped she had been wrong. But she wasn't. Because it was that…"

"That is…?" I asked.

"Ouken." This was far more horrible then I even thought. He was after the king's key?! It was no wonder Hime didn't want to speak about it in the open. This is madness! "Ouken…what is the Ouken?" Inoue asked, "Exactly as the words are written. It's the key of the royal family or better off called the king's key. Even in soul society there are such things as royal families. Even if he is called, king. There's no actually to this existence since he allows for chamber 46 to take care of all soul society's business and never intervenes. In truth neither Captain nor I have actually directly seen him in real life before." Matsumoto told Inoue. "Even Hime-chan is called the Spirit Hime but herself has never met her father. She is the closest to a real leader we have."

"So, the king is called the spirit king who is representative symbol as well as existing figure of soul society. This royal palace, moreover is within a separate dimension exists within the core of soul society and is being protected by the royal family special duty force. The _Ouken _is the key to open the continuing space to the royal palace." Captain Commander said, "So that means…Aizen plans too?" Inoue asked. "He will kill the king. That is his plan. But the problem is no there…" He shook his head, "The book that Aizen read direct him to where the Ouken would be…" I quickly said, "Indeed. For generations the whereabouts of Ouken have been passed down through the 13th squad captains only by the speaking tradition. Hench forth, there exists no books to which will point him to the location. What he looked at were the documents that displayed the state of time when the Ouken was being made. What he knows is the _Method of Resurrection_ of the Ouken." Hoe to make the Ouken? Information as that was in Aizen's hands? How dangerous…

"Namely, that means there is a problem with the resurrection of the Ouken?" Matsumoto asked, "Negative. It is not an act of creation. The problem is the Ingredients for the birth of Ouken, requires a million mod souls and a mile of soul miles in a land rich of souls." This was far more dangerous than I could have even guessed; to need that many souls to make the ouken. What kind of person…would be willing to give up so many? "A million mod souls…"

"That's right…but what you guys are involved in with are not the mod souls. It is pointing, to the Land rich of souls found in the singular point of spirituality the actual world. That place is found to change with the times; for this day and time in the actual world, this is being called out by having those that are becoming spirits to easily accumulate in a spiritual different land. You probably understand already…the land rich of souls that Aizen is aiming for that is…Karakura town." He slowly told us.

This place would become a battle field. This city was Aizen's target after all. But also…it was clear Inoue was no longer safe staying here. I'm sure even Hime knew this now. We knew his target and his goal now. But what a goal he has.

"Even without it, we will stop them. For that reason does the Gotei 13 squad exist." Even if Captain Commander was trying to tell Inoue not to worry how could you not at this point? "It's little, but we have time. According to the report from Captain Kurotsuchi, the Hougyoku that has been released from its spirit seal is now in a state of deep sleep. It will require special measure lasting up to four months in order for its complete resurrection. Without the Hougyoku's awaking Aizen has no way of using it under his control. Hence, he will only be able to move after this is completed." So Hime had been right after all. "The battle will be decided in winter! Until then, refine your powers and make preparations for your battles respectively."

"Yes, sir!" She has been right about everything…that made me worry in its self. How could she know all of this? "And now, Inoue Orihime. AIzen's aim is the human world. There will be times when we alone cannot deal with the attacks there is a need for a power to be on the side of the humans world. That's right…do you think you can give that message to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Commander asked, "Yes!" Inoue quickly left us after that. Humans would also help us in this up and coming battle. Yes, it is really that bad…even Hime is every worried. "So then, I'm going to let Ikkaku and them know, Commander." Matsumoto quickly said, "Ah, I'll go with you." But as I tried to leave Captain Commander quickly stopped me. "Could you wait a second, Captain Hitsugaya? I want to speak to you but there is someone here who been waiting to speak with you form the very beginning…come and talk a bit with that person." And there she stood in front of me. I guess I was surprised to see her up and about. "You are…" I stared not really believing my eyes. She was just there.

At Urahara's Training had started and Urahara watched over the two of them, "…I cannot tell if you made the right choose, Hime-sama. You may push her into wanting to be in the war more than anything. Do you understand this draw back?" Urahara asked himself out loud. "But also…this could harm her more than protect her." But she believed this was best didn't she?

"Hinamori…!" She stood before me. But it was easy to see she hasn't been sleeping. The black circles under her eyes told me that, "Hitsugaya-kun."

It was surprising Hime-chan was letting Hinamori talk to Captain. I'm sure she is still unwell after the whole Aizen deal. I just hope this wasn't a bad idea because Captain was hurt because of Aizen as well.

"I see…you're awakened, Hinamori you sure it's alright…for you to be walking around like this?" I quickly asked her, "Yep…I'm ok now!" But it was clear on her face that she wasn't. "That's great…" She must have begged to speak with me. But I wonder if that was the right call. "…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I doubted you, Hitsugaya-kun and…I even pointed my sword at you, HItsugaya-kun and I something was really wrong with me…I really…" I see; this was why they let her. But I know she wasn't in her right mind. She was used after all. I can't hold any of this against her. "Dummy. I'm not gonna dwell on what happened forever…and all that junk. It's the furthest thing from my mind. You especially should quit worrying about it and get some more sleep. Hurry up and get rid of your panda eyes, got it?" I quickly told her, "Yeah. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun…"

"You know…since you don't really have must on you, you really look like a kid. So…if you don't sleep more than the average person you won't grow at all you know. Just take a look at Matsumoto. If you don't go into a deep sleep for 10 years, you won't be able to catch up to that ya know!"

"B…Be quiet! That's cause Rangiku-san is special! More importantly, I shouldn't have to be yelled at about growing up from Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori! Don't make me say it over and over…It's not Hitsugaya-kun, It's Captain Hitsugaya." I plainly told her, "Yeah, you're right."I could tell she wanted to ask me something by the look in her eyes but what this something was I had no idea. "…Hey, can I ask you something, Hitsugaya-kun?" She quickly asked me, "What's up?"

"Hitsugaya-kun from here on out are you going to fight against Captain Aizen?" How…? How can she still call him that? Hinamori…he left you for dead! He threw you aside! Why can't you understand that?! "…I am."

"Will you kill…Captain Aizen?"

She couldn't be really asking this right? I had to be hearing things wrong!

"I beg you…Please save Captain Aizen!"

You can't really be asking this of me, Hinamori that man…he doesn't want to be saved! He is willing to kill so many to make the king's key! He is lost in madness!!

"Hinamori…"

"Of course I know what Captain Aizen's doing is bad…yet I still feel that he has some unfathomable reason for doing what he is…that's it! It's gonna be that Captain Aizen was forced by either Captain Ichimaru or someone else too…!"

"I told you to stop her if she said anything but Apology!" a voice yelled as a hand quickly stopped in front of Hinamori's face; then she quickly fell forward. "Genryuusai, I am not happy! Why did you let her say any of that?!" Hime's voice yelled as she came before the screen. "I apology, Hime-sama and to you as well, Captain Hitsugaya. It appears I should have stopped her sooner…" Captain Commander apologized to the both of us, "No…it's alright. Thank you very much."

"Take her back to the 4th division, now…"

"Yes, Hime-sama, Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya…" Captain Commander and his Vice Captain quickly left the room, "I should have never let her. I knew…her common sense was off but to do this…" Hime sigh, "It's alright…Hime. Thank you, but she still doesn't wish to believe it."

"…She still believes in that mad man. But also, I don't know how to help her now, Toushirou." Hime wanted to believe in Hinamori as much as I did; but after this…how could we? If we let her…she would follow Aizen into hell and back. "I know; I don't know what to do for her as well. But really thank you, I was glad to speak with her again."

"…You still look at her different then how you look at me."

"…that's…"

"I can't…win against a childhood friend can I?"

"…Hime."

"…I'm sorry, forget I said that."

"But…"

"I should go…"

"Hime, wait!"

"Goodbye…" Even now I still look at Hinamori different but I don't try too. I give her so…much pain doesn't I? Even with just a look…it's no wonder she doesn't want to be close to me. I am still being unfair to her. Even now…But I wish to protect Hinamori too! Is that so wrong? But most of this…is his doing.

"…Aizen!" He had hurt Hinamori but also Hime. I tried to call her on her spirit cell but she wouldn't pick up. This feels too painful. Why can't I protect them at all? Why am I so powerless? I…I just want to protect them!

_Remember this Hitsugaya-kun wishing to protect them both will only make you lose them both. You cannot protect them not at all. _His words had haunted me again. Had he been right…along?

No, of course not! I can protect them and I will…but I have failed lately haven't I?

"Damnit…"

"Captain…" Matsumoto whispered outside the apartment. Soon I felt Inoue's apartment. But why did I feel so beaten down? "Captain? Is everything alright?" Matsumoto quickly asked me, "Yeah, come on…" I couldn't even look at Matsumoto I held my right hand in my pocket over my spirit cell. I wish…I could do something from here. But I feel as I cannot do anything.

I'm sorry, please forgive me for still acting this way; and please return my call so I can apology again, for my actions.

Little by little everything was moving closer to that battle and no none would be safe from it.

"So here you are Inoue." A voice quickly called out to the red head, "Yoruichi-san!" She cried. "I was asked by Kisuke to look for you. I'm supposed to bring you back right away. It seems like he wants you to come to the underground training room."

Yes, no one was safe because all kind would be pulled into the war. It was the only way to make sure a future would be…but if the war was lost nothingness would be left.

"No way! That's soo cute! That woman has an unbelievable sense of fashion!" Ayasegawa laughed as Madarame smacked him in the forehead, "You're really annoying you know! You're always exaggerating everything!" Madarame yelled as Matsumoto started to laugh beside him, "Ma-Matsumoto?! Where the hell did you come from?"

"The front door. It wasn't locked. You guys are quite careless for Rentess. Anyways…after coming here, have you tastes changed?"

"I got this stuff from the landlord ok?"

"You're gonna obediently wear whatever clothes the landlord decided to give you?"

"Of course I am! I'm getting free lodging and food! How can anyone insult these clothes!?"

"Really? I've been saying bad things about them this whole time…insulting the food and clothes…"

"Who's the poor soul that's letting her stay at their place…?"

"Ya know that, girl Orihime-chan. Although it's about someone else, I feel sorry for them." After the two siblings returned home the real question still stood in the air, "Why'd you come here anyways?" Madarame asked Matsumoto. "…Is it always like this around here?" Madarame ignored her question, "Anyhow, you're going to make things worse, so just tell me what you want and go home!" He yelled. "…We now know, Aizen's goal. Myself and Captain Hitsugaya have come here to see the two of you for this reason." Matsumoto told them. "…Where is Captain Hitsugaya? I do not see him with you."

"He is outside taking care of some business." Matsumoto sighed at the thought.

_This really wasn't the right time for this…_

"Please leave a message at the beep." I cussed as I left a third one, "Hime…its Toushirou please call me back when you get this." I said before closing my spirit cell.

She will not answer me…she even turned her spirit cell off; most likely after we talked she did.

"Damnit…" this really isn't the right time for this. I know that clearly but… "Is this your own way of saying…this will never work?" I asked out loud. "…It's too bad isn't it? That I can't believe that too." I sigh putting my spirit cell back into my pocket. I kept my hand over it.

I cannot believe that…because we both feel the same way toward each other…

"Captain!"

"Did you tell them, Matsumoto?"

"Yes, sir. They understand what must be done."

"I see. that's fine then."

"Captain…is something that matter?"

"No. I'm going for a walk I'll meet you back at Inoue's later on…" I told her before quickly leaving. But I'm sure Matsumoto knew something was on my mind. But this is something only I can take care of…

"Captain…"

It keeps moving…time keeps moving forward toward the winter war. All must be ready at that time; because all will have to fight.

"Long time no see! Good to see you Inoue-san!"

"Yeah…"

"Here, here have a seat please! Lately, I've been looking at these two guys only…as expected I see flowers when there are woman at the work place…the atmosphere!" Inoue soon saw the two Urahara spoke up sparing off, "Renji-kun. Sado-kun…"

"Urahara-san! He can't go on any longer! I'm gonna call it a day!" Abarai yelled to him, "Sado-kun!" Inoue cried as Urahara quickly stepped in front of her. "Tessai! Ururur! Hit Sado-san until he wakes up please."

"…!"

"Wa…Wait a sec. I can still fight…!"

"There's a limit for trying to be tough…" Abarai told him as Inoue spoke up, "Urahara-san…what did you want to talk to me about?" She slowly asked. "Just now…Matsumoto-san of the 10th squad has got lintel about Aizen's goal."

"!"

"You're well aware of it aren't you? The story of Ouken…the word should have spread to Madarame-san and them by now…it's a sudden situation and it was totally out of expectation but, in any case because of this soul society and we have both decided to prepare for the upcoming war set for this winter. It's all out war more blood will be probably be spilt than ever before…" Urahara told her, "I see. I also…want to get stronger!"

"I thought so…then I will tell you, Inoue-san. As for you…I will have you removed from the war front lines." You really have made me into the bad guy here; but at the same time you are right. This is for the best isn't it?

"…Huh?"

"Tsubaki. Ever since he was injured from the battle with the Arrancars…He hasn't been able to recover, right?" Urahara asked Inoue, "…Yeah. He was torn up so much…trying to heal him is like trying to find a splinter. I don't even know where to begin…" Inoue sigh. "Tsubaki is your only means to fighting; with him lost, I cannot allow you to participate in battle." There may be another reason behind this but…really I can't help but wonder are w making a mistake Hime-sama? Is this truly the only answer?

"Wait! Wait a second, Urahara-san! Inoue is our comrade…she fought with her life in soul society…even Inoue herself is saying that she wants to get stronger…I can't just let you say things so simply…!" Chad yelled, "Sado-kun…"

"Isn't this just an emotional based argument? Do you want Inoue-san to die?"

"It's not that! Inoue has the power of shielding and restoration. That is very important during the war!"

"We already know the protective power of the shun shun Rika. But I presume that is won't be useful for this battle. It can restore. We have the 4th squad for that. This time, the abilities of Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Kotestsu's team will be on the frontlines. For the gap that Inoue-san absence will leave, they have the power to many times over." Urahara told chad, "But!"

"Leave it! I'm saying that a soldier who has lost his powers will only be a burden."

"Urahara-san!!!"

"…It's okay."

"Inoue?"

"It's okay…thank you Sado-kun. Thank you for everything, Urahara-san. I'm glad you could tell me directly. Please excuse me…!" Inoue quickly ran. "Inoue!" Chad yelled but Abarai quickly stopped him, "Abarai!"

"Quit it. Urahara-san is right. Although the 4th squad is specialized in healing, they are also trained for battle. They are part of the gotei 13 squads. On the other hand although Inoue has an ability. She is after all a human. In addition she has that nature that is not meant for battle. At that time, it might be a good opportunity to cut ends…"

"Inoue…" Urahara slowly shook his head, "Even now it may be too late, Hime-sama…" He whispered to himself.

But I'm sure you know this as well…don't you?

"You have three new messages!" A sigh was heard as she quickly pushed a button on her spirit cell, "Messages have been erase. You have no more messages." She quickly closed her spirit cell as tears ran down her face, "Inoue…please forgive me…" she cried falling to her knees and dropping her spirit cell beside her.

_Hehe…how selfish you are Hime-sama…_

_You cannot protect her any longer, because this is the path she picked as well!_

The voice haunted by day in and day out now. It had replaced Zephyr's voice. It wouldn't leave her be not even for a second.

What was it after?

_All are doomed because of you, you cursed Hime-sama! Hehe…_

To be continued…


	37. Prepare, Fake battle

**Chapter 36: Prepare! The fake battle**

Aizen-sama had given me a very importation job. Yes, very importation. But before I could begin…I was in need to take a group with me. Therefore I begin to gain ones to take with me.

But regardless this job would be easy.

Soon I opened a door as Yammy looked toward me, "Ulquiorria? What do you want?" He quickly questioned my being there. He maybe nothing but power; But he would be of good use on this job. That was all that mattered. "Looks like you're all better. Wasn't it a good idea to bring back your dismantled arm, even just as a souvenir?" I asked him staring down at it. "It's taking too long…my arm's gonna rot off. It would be good if our bodies could regenerate automatically, like your eyeball."

He is very annoying in this way.

"Don't whine. Sticking it back together is better than nothing. If your arm was completely destroyed, like Grimmjow you'd also get kicked out from the Espada."

"Yeah, maybe."

"The treatment has been completed."

"Ok."

"How does it feel? Are there any differences in movement or response from before your arm was severed?"

"It's fine." Yammy said quickly smacking her head in. "No good, it I were in my original state, I would've been able to split her in half."

How brainless. He knows nothing, but how to use his strength. What trash…

"How lame, let's go…"

"Where to?"

"Aizen-sama is calling us."

Yes, Aizen-sama mustn't be kept waiting long. We are his will after all.

"Ulquiorra, reporting." I said as we entered his room, "So you came, Yammy, Ulquiorra." I could see stark and Halibel within the room with Aizen-sama as well as three others. He was giving birth to another arrancar at the moment. "We were just wrapping up." Aizen-sama told us. "How is the current status of the Hougyoku's awakening?" I asked. "50% as planned according to those in soul society. Of course, there is no way to understand unless you are the person to directly touch the Hougyoku…and so most probably the Hougyoku was developed right after was sealed away. And from that was never released…not ever Urahara Kisuke would know. The Hougyoku that's in its dormant state will be release from its seal through temporarily fusing with one who has double the reiatsu of Captain level. Instantaneously." Aizen held the Hougyoku against the crystal box before him, "It'll expect the same level of power that Hougyoku has when it is fully awaken." The crystal box quickly fell apart from the impact from the power of the Hougyoku.

"Do you think…you can tell us your name? New comrade…?"

"Wonder wyce. Wonder wyce Marujera."

This wasn't the first time I had seen the Hougyoku give birth to one of our kind. But it was a bit hard to believe a small object of that could have so much power.

"You still remember, Ulquiorra the orders that I had given you one month ago?"

"…Yes."

"Execute it."

"I'm giving you the power to make the command; you can take whoever you like with you."

"Understood."

"…oh, that's right. Would you like to come along, Grimmjow?"

Time was quickly moving closer and closer to the winter war. All were training for that up and coming battle.

"Hime-sama, Kuchiki Rukia has asked for clearance to return her for training."

"That's fine."

"But also…she wishes to bring a human with her."

"A human?"

"Yes, her name appears to be Inoue Orihime." She let out a sigh.

So, you still wish to fight no matter, what don't you? Why can't you…just stay out of this battle?

"Hime-sama?"

"Fine, let her but Captain Ukitake much over see they're training." Hime quickly said staring down at her paperwork, "yes! I will let Kuchiki know as well as Captain Ukitake!" Istar quickly left the room. "…Inoue."

Is this the path you picked? Maybe he is right…you wish to become strong to protect ones around you too…right?

"She is a more fitting, Hime then I am…"

Soon another week when by and still no word from Hime. She had to get my messages by now right? But still…she wouldn't return my calls. Hime…what's wrong?

I stared down at my spirit cell again. What good would it do to call again? She wouldn't answer right? But Still I…I quickly tried again. But this time I heard a click, "Hime? It's-its Captain…" I started to say, "Why do you keep calling Hime-sama spirit cell, Captain Hitsugaya?"

That wasn't Hime's voice…

"I-I wish to speak with her…"

"I can't let you. I am Istar head of her element guard. Stop calling her; you are making her question what she should follow! Her duties or her heart!" Istar quickly yelled into the spirit cell, "…!" Hime didn't delete the messages she had. "Then you…"

"You never called before or even now. This never took place."

"I order you to put her, on now Istar."

"Sorry. But I don't have to follow your orders. Didn't you know? We element guards are Hime's personally squad 0." The royal guard…? Those four only live to protect and do as she wishes?! I can't believe it…! "You understand don't you? Then you are as bright as they say." She disliked me it was easy to see. She didn't like me close to Hime. No, she hated me all together. "Why…can't I talk to her for a minute?"

"You will only make her worry more if you do. She's far too worried over Inoue now."

"Inoue? But isn't she in the soul society now?"

"Baka. Don't you get it? Something is about to happen."

"…!" Then even there she isn't safe?

"Goodbye Captain Hitsugaya. Do not call Hime-sama spirit cell again."

"Wait!" I yelled as I heard a click. "Istar? Did I hear my spirit cell ring?" Hime quickly asked after that. "Nope." Istar quickly answered her. "Hmm? alright then…" I held my spirit cell open staring down at it. I couldn't hold this against her; Istar had deleted my messages not Hime.

But was something really about to happen? Baka…if she truly is that worried then of course. She had never been wrong before.

Never…

"Captain? Are you alright? You have been staring at your spirit cell for some time now…" Matsumoto asked me, "Yes, everything is fine." I told Matsumoto quickly closing my spirit cell and putting it away.

But…I can't protect Inoue from here. I can only hope nothing happens to her. If something was to happen to Inoue; I don't know what would happen to Hime.

Please be safe…

That happened about a month ago now. It was hard to believe a month when by that quickly. But it did…but even now, still she hasn't called. But…I'm sure it just because she been so busy. But also…she has no idea I even called her to start with.

But I guess I can't help but worry not speaking with her for this long…

You should just try calling her again, Master…

And what good would that do? Istar wouldn't let me speak with her remember?

I know that. But…you will keep worrying no matter what, right?

"…." I knew Hyourinmaru was right even if I didn't want to agree with him. He knew me far too well. I would keep worrying over her until I speak with her.

But…

"Shit, Shit, Shit! That bastard! Break, break, shit! It's sooo annoying!" I sigh hearing Ayasegawa yell out, "Shut up! Can't you just shut up for a bit?" Matsumoto asked him.

Master, you should try.

…I know that.

Then…why aren't you calling her?

…She's most likely too busy to speak with me.

"That bastard Fujikujyaku is soo annoying! I can't stand him! He's concocted full of himself. Thinks the world revolves around him and thinks he's beautiful! Arg! I can't stand him!! I definitely don't think that he'll ever become any of that!! That's beside the point! Even if he asks me, I won't help!"

The two of them were starting to get annoying…

It isn't like you to make up excuses. Before her and Zephyr used to always talk about you…

Really…?

Yeah, he was always pretty loud yelling at her for being stupid and not acting on her feelings…

"What are you talking about? That dude sounds exactly like you."

Hyourinmaru…

Master, you understand don't you? She wishes to be near you as much as you wish to be near her.

"My Hai Neko at home is selfish, moody, lazy good for nothing and stupid, I guess it's true what they say: same types repel."

…I wish, she could act more like she wants to be around me.

She cannot and you know why; because of her status and her place she cannot show her feelings before others.

I know, but still…

"Exactly the same. Rangiku-san, must be the type to look at her own picture and say this isn't what my face looks like!"

I couldn't take it anymore. They wouldn't shut up.

"You guys are noisy! Concentrate! Or I'm gonna kick you back to soul society!" I yelled toward the two.

The two of them together, sure are something.

Shut up.

"Seriously…I can't even have a quiet conversation with my sword…"

I thought we had been speaking just fine, Master.

_I didn't ask for your input, Hyourinmaru…_I heard him quickly laughing after that.

That is different and I was having trouble speaking to you over all the noise…

It really didn't sound that way to me.

Hyourinmaru!

Madarame slowly opened one eye staring up toward the sky, "The clouds are moving fast…" He whispered to himself. "Huh? Did you say something, Madarame?" I asked, "No. It's nothing…"

It sure was a weird request from Hime-sama! But, I never could say no to her! Oh, I hope she liked the candy I gave her element guard!

"…Hime-sama, Captain Ukitake gave me more candy for you…"

"Go, give it to Nabu."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Of course, she loved it! Then again, Captain Hitsugaya always has a sweet tooth too! Maybe, I should put some on his desk for when he returns! Yes, I will do that! But for now…I should do as I was asked. But I wonder why…Hime-sama wanted me to oversee Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime training. What a weird request from her. Well, no matter I don't really mind doing so. I could over see the two from the top of this hill. They were putting they're all into this. But really there isn't much time to become stronger very little time, they truly have.

But it looks likes Kuchiki has found a friend to open up too. That couldn't make me happier. She always had trouble opening up to others.

I smiled as I took a drink of my tea, "So there you are. What are you doing in a place like this?" I quickly turned to see Hisagi-kun standing there. "Ohh, Hisagi-kun! Not a thing! I just thought I would watch these two trains for a bit!"

"Isn't that Kuchiki and one of the Ryoka? Uh…"

"That's Orihime-chan. They're in training for the decisive winter battle, since last month."

"It sorta looks like they're having a good time for, training."

"Yes, so it does look like that! It might be because from way back she was bad at making friends…well, although that might be the fault of having a hard time of opening up…I was wondering what it could be that she'd actually become bashful when she came to me asking to open up the backyard graining ground for the 13th division squad. I'm glad; she's made a good friend."

"Even if that person is…human?"

"Don't say it like that."

"I apologize."

"No, it's fine. Even if you're not walking the same paths having friends is a good thing. And also…those kids aren't normal to begin with hence after coming to soul society; they might all become shinigami, you know?" Friends are needed by all kinds of people; because they will support you in the long run. Soon Hisagi-kun left me as I stared down toward the two again. "Four more months…it's still a short time to heal the heart but it's even shorter time for one to grow stronger. I prey, this temporary peacefulness…even if it's a little, will prolong…" I shook my head at these thoughts because I knew; the war would happen soon no matter what.

There is no way to stop it no matter what.

It was quickly felt then; there was no way not to understand what was happening when we saw the four over head.

The four Arrancars…!

"These reading! Hime-sama, Arrancars in the living world!"

"Again…this quickly? But that's…" Hime started to say as her cup quickly fell from her hand and scattered when it hit the ground, "Hime-sama? Are you hurt?" Istar quickly asked her. "…!" She stared into the green tea on the floor. "That look…she's having a vision now?" Istar asked herself.

"NO!"

Four of them this time. But this quickly…? This couldn't be right.

"Arrancars…? How could it…? No matter what, isn't it too fast for them?!" Ayasegawa asked, "It's certainly too fast. But it doesn't seem like we have the time to think of the reason…" I told him as I got to my feet. "Oh? We came out at a fun place didn't we? Looks like there are some in here with high Reiatsu. I guess I can go from this level for starters." Yammy grinned, "What are you saying? Those are shinigami. Those are what number six-san was talking about, Reinforcements from soul society, right? Ah, sorry. It's supposed to be former number six-san."

"He's not in that group. The guy that I want to kill." Grimmjow quickly left the other three behind, "Wait, Grimmjow! That bastard!"

"Leave it. After all, he's dropped from Espada. There's nothing he can or could do."

"The guy I want to kill isn't in this group either." Yammy said, "The one you want to kill is the one who cut your arm off? The one that beat you up good? Or is it the guy who repelled your cero?"

"All of the above! We're going new guy! How long are you gonna stay spaced out for?"

"Ah…"

"Seems like we're got another weird one in our group." Yammy quickly said. I quickly took a soul candy then raced toward him. Are Zanpakutou quickly blocked each other, "10th division squad Captain: Hitsugaya Toushirou." I told him. "Isn't this a coincidence, I'm also 10! Arrancar number ten, I'm Yammy!" number 10? Then he was an Espada? One of the top Arrancar. I better be careful.

"Number 10? You're talking about Espada?" I ask, "You know your stuff. Seems like you were fighting against someone with a big mouth." The large Arrancar told me. "You're also…Espada?" Madarama asked the one with short black hair, "That's right. I'm Rupee, ranked number six." Matsumoto looked unsure to attack the other arrancar that was still spacing out, "This guy…I'm not sure if it's ok to kill him…"

The Espadas have appeared in the northern region of Karakura! Captain Hitsugaya's and his team have ready engaged the four Espadas!

This quickly…? But…how? The time isn't up! No, there is no time to think about this!

"Kuchiki!"

"Yes?"

"We're just received the report! The kidou users should be opening the portal, now! Hurry to our squad's Senkaimon!" I yelled down to her, "Okay!" She quickly raced off as Orihime-chan yelled behind her. "Wait, Kuchiki-san! I…"

"You can't come Inoue. I told you when you first came here, right? Even if you go through the senkaimon with me, you'll end up in dangai. Because you do not possess a hell's butterfly." Kuichiki explained to her again, "I've given instructions to stabilizie the barrier inside dangai. In 15 minutes, you will be able to pass through the Dangai safely. I know you are anxious, but its times like this that you must stay calm, got it?"

"…Yes."

"Don't make that face, Inoue. I'll see you on the other side."

"…Ok!"

No way…the Espada?! This is way too early. The Hougyoku isn't supposed to awaken until winter! What are they trying to do…?

The Espada before me quickly shattered the Ice surround him like it was nothing, "What the hell was that? It was refreshing!"

"…Tch." Even though he is number ten and my limit has been lifted, I can't do anything to him without using my bankai.

Ayasegawa quickly when flying backwards, "I keep telling you, there's no way you can win one on one! Don't you get it?" Rupee asked, "Be quiet."

"Hey why don't you talk some sense into him? I'm seriously going to kill him soon, you know?"

"I'm not interested in a two on one."

"Oh, c'mon! You guys are so lame!" Rupee quickly looked toward Yammy. "Yammy! Let me have that kid too, okay? These guys are annoying…Let me at them four to one! After I release, I'll fight them all at once." I stared toward the dark hair Arrancar not believing it. He wanted to fight all four of us at once? Was he crazy?

He slowly started to withdraw his zanpakutou. He's releasing…his zanpakutou! After what happened last time…how much more speed and power they gain. I cannot let him!

"Don't think I'd let you go do so, that easy!" I yelled racing toward him, "Bankai!" The other one wasn't even Espada and I had trouble with him. But this one is number six of the Espada. There two powers are two different levels. "Daiguren, Hyourinmaru!" Wings of Ice quickly covered my back, "Strangle him, Trepa Dora." But it was too late to stop him as smoke quickly filled the air. "…Tch." Before I knew it a white arm came toward me. I quickly held my ice wings around me shielding myself from the attack, "What's wrong…is this all you got? I'm talking about your attacks in your after, release state." If this was all he had then I didn't have a reason to worry.

"Nice defense! But honestly I didn't expect you to be able to stop it. You Captain Level can fight, not what I expected. But you know, what if my attack now was to…go up eight times, could you deal with it?" I stared at the eight arms surrounding him. The eight quickly came toward me, "What…did you say…?!" I quickly felt the impact. "Captain!!!"

"…Shit." I quickly fell toward the ground. "I told you, didn't I? I said that we should go four on one. Ah, my bad. Or was it…four on eight?"

"Hime-sama? Can you hear me? Hey, it's Istar!" Istar cried shaking her.

But it was too late, her path had changed and no one could protect her now.

_I'm only going to say it once more; come with me Woman…_There was no turning back now. Inoue had been forced to save her friends or keep her freedom.

And…what did she pick?

To be continue…


	38. Mission over, Inoue missing!

**Chapter 37: Mission over, Inoue missing!**

That bastard! I never thought his release form would be like that.

_Damnit, I was so careless._

_This is like you, master. Or it is your mind was busy thinking about another matter?_

"Zip it…" I growled out loud quickly hitting the ground. But the good news was he wasn't coming after me. Or did he think I was out for the count? "Whatever happened to following through?" No, I shouldn't question something like this. This give me time to be ready to counter-attack him. Yes. I held Hyourinmaru up pointed toward the sky, "As long as there is water around…I cannot be stopped."

_Yes, that's right master._

I will teach him it was a huge error leaving me alone this long and giving me time to recover.

The ice on my back quickly started to reappear, "That Espada is a Baka. This little cannot do me, in." I slowly stood back up staring into the sky.

I must teach him, how to follow through I guess…

"Hyourinmaru…ready?" I asked.

_But of course. Remember who's Zanpakutou you are talking too!_

I couldn't help but grin; because he was right.

"Then, let's go…" I told him shooting up into the sky. Matsumoto and the others must likely are in danger. I must make haste.

_I hate men who talk too much more than anything. They are annoying…I can't stand men like that. Not at all…_

_Captain, please be alright…_

I was doing my best to ignore the annoying Espada before me but he just kept on talking. He must truly love the sound of his voice. "Let's just finish what we started here, Onee-san and the guys! Although, it's really something. That guy with the hat came all the way out here to help you, just to be captured immediately, well that's the breaks! It's eight on three and you've got no place to run."

_This was far too annoying now…I couldn't take it anymore._

"Hey you. I've had you pegged the moment I saw you. You like to talk don't you?"

"So what?"

"I hate men that talk too much…you just love the sound of your own voice. How pathetic."

"…Hey, Onee-san. You forgot that I still have you in my hands. I have complete control over your life." The Espada yelled toward me as I felt his reiatsu.

Captain…is still alive. Thank goodness…

"If you piss me off…I will skewer you on the spot…!" He yelled trying to move one of his arms but it wouldn't move. He quickly looked behind him finding half of his arms frozen. "What…is this? What the hell happened?" He asked, "Don't you know the meaning of following through? With regard to after inflicting an attack on your opponent…You are too careless." I told him. He stared at me not believing his eyes, "You…were still alive?!"

"Hyourinmaru, Is the most powerful of all Ice and snow types. As long as there is water, it can be revived an infinite amount of times…"

"Shit!" He yelled turning toward me, "Don't bother, it is impossible for you to win. I had extensive time to prepare you took too long to realize it. If your weapon is eight arms then my weapon is all the water in the atmosphere." I held my zanpakutou up as spears of ice quickly started to surround him. "…What?"

"Sennen Hyourou." I said as the ice quickly surrounded him and his arms fell apart, "Sorry…looks like eight wasn't enough."

_The mission ended as quickly as I thought it would. She gave in of course to save her friends. But…that wasn't the problem. The problem of course was Grimmjow. But one without self control; I guess it cannot be help._

I quickly appeared beside him stopping his blade, "Ulquiorra!" He yelled. "The missions is complete. We're going back." I told him as light surrounded the two of us. "Negation!"

A light quickly covered the three other arrancars around Hitsugaya and others as well, "Tch…so the mission's complete…" Urahara quickly looked around he knew it then. He couldn't feel her reiatsu. Damnit, this was then?! No, this was all planned out to get Inoue Orihime!

"Too bad. Captain-san, you weren't able…" The 6th Espada started to say as the ice shatter around him, "To finish me off. Don't forget ok…? My face the next time we meet, I will definitely, shave off and destroy the small little head of yours!" They quickly disappeared before us. But I had no idea that the true meaning of that battle then.

But then also…

"No!" Hime screamed as her reiatsu when wild. "Hime-sama! Please try to claim down!" Istar cried as she was throwing away by the pressure. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!!"

_You can't do a thing any longer…you can't protect her anymore!  
_

"No!" Hime screamed as the power quickly when out.

"What is this? A black out?!"

"Get the power back online!"

"I'm trying sir! But…the backup is out as well!"

_What's wrong? You sure are acting crazy now. Stop being so selfish, thinking of only what you want. What a horrible Hime, you truly are._

"No…!" Hime screamed as she disappeared from the room, "Hime-sama!"

_You cannot save her any longer. Hehe…give in…give up! Give in to the despair._

"I-Inoue…" Hime cried falling beside the world tree.

_That's right…It's alright this way. Isn't it? Everyone will fail you but…I will not fail you. You can only trust me and no other…_

"…You?" She asked as the seal started to glow again.

_Yes. That's right…_

Yes, everything is falling into place. Baka…hehe she will never see it coming.

Urahara Kisuka let us rest at his store so to speak. But none of it really sounded like resting with all the yelling. "Ow! I'm telling you, its fine! Let go of me!" Madarame yelled, "No! I cannot allow that!"

"Shut up! It's fine! It wasn't a serious injury form the beginni…." Madarame started to say as Ururu snapped his head in a head lock, "Geh!"

"Excellent job Ururu! Let us being him down from here!"

"Ikkaku! Shit, let go of Ikkaku!!!"

"The injured must always remain still Mr. Ayasegawa!"

I sighed watching them, "Geez…they are always so noisy, no matter where we go…" I slowly looked toward Urahara who was staring off into space.

He been like that…sense the battle ended; and the arrancars left. As if something was on his mind. Urahara Kisuke, huh? I heard rumors about him. That he used to be Captain of the 12th division. But he really does seem like a mysterious guy…did Hime know him well? He hasn't' spoken much. What am I thinking? She would have too…if he had been a Captain at one time.

But, even with his help in the last battle. We're very lucky to get away with so little damage specially after the number of Espada before us…She was right along to worry so much. Our Expectations were too low. She knew that didn't she? Yes, she had too. But they are moving faster than we thought! As things stand now…they could be ready even before this winter. We must hurry in our arrangements for battle. But….how much time do we have left to get ready for this war? They are too far ahead of us!

"Matsumoto! Have you gotten in contact with soul society yet?" I quickly asked, "Umm…well about that…" I could hear it from where I stood. "You can't reach them still?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

What is going on? We can't reach them? Why? This isn't a good time for this to happen.

"Keep trying."

Yes!"

_Hime…I hope nothing has happened there. But having no way to contact worries me. It can't be…they just lost power right?_

_Captain was so worried to start with; and having problems contracting soul society wasn't helping the matter. Please, be alright Hime-chan!_

_***_

_This isn't good…they when after Inoue Orihime this quickly. What a mistake…we made taking her out of the frontlines. We should have never done that to start with._

_But now…it was too late._

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled standing before me, "Did you find her?" She quickly shook her head. "No, I did not. It appears…we are too late. Just as you thought." She told me. "I see…" The reason we couldn't contact soul society was because of this. Hime-sama felt it as well when it happened. She caused a black out in the soul society. "What should we do?"

"We wait for now. We can't make any moves right now. We can't contact the soul society…when they are without power."

"… Little Hime-chan was the cause of their power out wasn't she?" Yoruichi ask, "Most likely. She is unfit to give orders right now because of Inoue." I told her, "So it was true, Inoue Orihime is her?"

"Yes…and she has fallen into Aizen's hands."

"He always a step ahead of use. Even Little Hime-sama is having trouble keeping up."

_Aizen now has god's power in his hands. This is what I feared…but I'm sure Hime did as well. For him to have a tool as t his…is no good at all. But we couldn't stop this from happening. How can he always be one step ahead of us?_

_How?_

_It was taking far too long to contact to the soul society. Did they really lose power? Or maybe even having a black out?_

"Sir! I got it! It's ringing!" Matsumoto cried as I took the spirit cell from her as I heard a click, "Hello? This is Captain Hitsugaya of the…" I started to say. "Captain Hitsugaya! Thank goodness! We finally got through to you!" Captain Ukitake voice cried from the other side. "Captain Ukitake? What happened? We couldn't get through for so long!"

"Well…that's right now we only got the 1st division's power back online. We are in a middle of a black out right now."

"A black out? But what about the backup power?"

"…The backup power was destroyed."

"What? By what? What could have…?"

"Hime-sama's Reiatsu when wild around two hours ago. Giving us a black out…"

Hime did that? Why…? She would never do that unless…

"…What happened? What cause her to act this way? You know something don't you?"

"Well, about that it's…" Captain Ukitake started to say, "Captain Ukitake, have Captain Hitsugaya and team go to Inoue's apartment we will explain things there." Captain Commander Voice said, "Yes sir. You heard commander right, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes."

"Things will be explained there."

"Understood." I said quickly closing Matsumoto spirit cell and handing it back to her, "Captain?" She asked. "We are heading back to Inoue's apartment now." I yelled as all looked toward me, "Yes!"

What happened? She wouldn't just let her reiatsu out as she did without a reason. Hime…what happened?

My fears grew by every minute that when by. I found Kuchiki Rukia standing outside Inoue's apartment when we got there, "Captain Hitsugaya!" She cried. "What is it?" I quickly ask her. "Inoue! Have you seen Inoue?"

What…?

"No, I haven't didn't she return from the soul society with you?"

"She was coming right after me. But…I can't find her anywhere!"

"…!"

No, that can't be. Was Inoue taken away by Aizen?! Shit…no she has to be alright! If…If she isn't then…! Hime…I shook my head at these thoughts. Please, don't let it be true please…

"I'm sure, she is fine. We are going to contract the soul society shortly. Wait, inside Inoue Orihime's apartment." I told Kuchiki unlocking Inoue's front door. "But…what about Ichigo?" She asks, "…I'll go get him."

"But, I could do that. Really…sir there is no need for you too…"

"I will go get, Kurosaki. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Wait inside Inoue's apartment with Matsumoto and the others." I quickly told her before taking off. "Yes sir…"

Damnit…where is she? Where did you go Inoue? Please, be safe! Please reappear before us…or! She will break!

***

"That's it…that's it. Give into me. Beileve me and only me, Hime-sama…" A voice told her as green eyes started to glow. "Only you…only you." She whispered as a barrier started to surround the world tree, "Yes, that's right." Soon an lmage of a woman with long black hair appeared before her with glowing green eyes.

_She has lost the will to fight me now. I guess…I am lucky for Aizen's help. He has pushed my plans ahead as well…with hurting her. But that is alright. I do not care what be falls her; her heart can be destroyed for all I care. Because her feelings matter not to me. It would be better if all the nonsense she feels would just disappear. _

_Yes, they are uneeded._

_I will not let that Young Captain…destroy my chance again! Her body should be mine to start with! This is my last chance or she will have full control when the seal breaks!_

_No one noticed the demise of my dream…_

"This reiatsu is…" Kurosaki started to say as I opened his window. "Inoue Orihime most likely." I spoke up as he started toward me. "Come with me, Kurosaki. It's an emergency." Kurosaki quickly became his shinigami form and followed after me. "What kind of emergency what's going on?"

"…Questions will be answered at Inoue's apartment just follow and do as your told."

"You don't have to say it that way!"

Soon the two of us entered Inoue's apartment and all eyes snapped toward us, "…Rukia?" Kurosaki asked. "…Ichigo." She slowly shook her head. "Where's Inoue?" He quickly asked as kuchiki sigh. "How is it? Have we gotten connected back?"

"Yes, it appears so. Power has returned."

"Connect me."

Captain Ukitake quickly appeared on the screen ahead of us. But why wasn't Captain Commander there? Or Hime for that matter? "Ukitake? Where's the general commander? Or Hime for that matter?" I asked. "Hime-sama right now is unfit to give orders." He told us. "Unfit? What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Yes, it also the reason why her reiatsu when wild giving us a black out and so I was asked to take Captain Commander Place for that reason." He explained. "For what reason?"

_Fearful for an eternal farewell, I cried often…_

"Because I was the last one to confirm identity of…Inoue Orihime passing through the senkaimon and going back over to the living world."

W…what?! I stared at Ukitake not wishing to believe his words. Inoue Orihime really was missing! No…no, this can't be happening. If she's really missing then Hime is…

"From that reaction I see that she hasn't arrived there after all…"

Damnit…how could I let this happen? Why was I so careless?

"…What do you mean by that, Ukitake-san? Inoue…what happened to Inoue? Haven't you found something out over there…?!" Kurosaki quickly asked. "…I will state my opinions. Her two escorts have returned alive. According to their stories…Inoue Orihime has gone to the Arrancar side…either abducted or…it is thought that she is already dead."

"…Dead?"

When did this happen? When did they target her?

"Captain Ukitake!" Kuchiki yelled, "I know, I don't want to say such things either. I'm talking about possibilities here! From the information we have she has been attacked by the arrancars then, disappeared along with them…"

_I wasn't even afraid of losing it…_

"God damnit! You don't even have proof and you say she's dead?!" Kurosaki yelled out.

I should have told him to keep his mouth closed before we got there but I never thought he would do something so stupid.

"That's bullshit! Look at this!" Kurosaki yelled holding up his hand. "My wrist was heavily wounded from yesterday battle! A wound that no one here could heal! And just like that it was gone when I woke up this morning! I can feel Inoue's reiatsu! Can you still say that Inoue's dead…?"

Why couldn't he just keep his mouth closed?

"…I see. That is a pity." Captain Commander spoke up from behind Captain Ukitake. "Commander…General?" Kuchiki asked. "…A pity? What do you mean…!?"

"Certainly if your story is true then Inoue Orihime would still be alive. However at the same time means that we have been betrayed, if she were abducted she would never had the chance to see you before she left. In other words, if she has disappeared after healing your wounds. Inoue Orihime has by her own will…joined the Arrancars."

Don't say a word…or things will turn out I thought looking toward Kurosaki.

"Bullsh…!" Kurosaki started to say as Abarai quickly stopped him, "Renji!"

"Stop anymore talk will make things worse for her. We understand, General Yamamoto. From here on, as part of Captain Hitsugaya's Primary expeditionary force, I Abarai Renji 6th squad Vice Captain…will head for Hueco Mundo in order to bring the traitor Inoue Orihime…back to her, sense…!" Abarai quickly said, "Renji…" Kurosaki said as Abarai grinned. "No! Now that the completion of the arrancar's battle preparations have been proven. All members of Captian Hitsugaya's primary expedition force are commanded to return immediately to be stationed for soul society guardianship."

That's was why Hime wasn't giving us orders. She wouldn't make herself do so…because Inoue would be abandon.

"That means to…Abandon Inoue?" Kuchiki asked, "Indeed. There is no need to put a single life and the whole of the world on a scale."

_Because I believed that the future was something you found for yourself…_

"Excuse me; general…we are unable to follow those orders." Kuchiki quickly said, "As I expected. I am glad that I planned ahead." Captain commander said as the door opened behind us. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki stood there, "Captain!"

"That's the story get going now."

"Don't refuse we have been directed to use force if needed."

"…Okay." Kurosaki spoke up, "I won't ask for soul society to lend a hand but at least tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo. Inoue is my friend. I'll go and save her by myself." He was still willing to go this far for her? Is this why…Hime wished for him to be left alone? Why was he willing to do so much for her? Could he be…?

"Ichigo…"

"No."

"What…did you say?"

"Your powers are necessary for this battle. I won't allow for selfish actions or a meaningless death. Stand by until you are given an order." Captain Commander told him as the screen when blank. "Captain?" Matsumoto asked me. "We are heading back, let's go." There isn't anything that could be said to him. More than anything he should just forget about Inoue. That would be the best thing for him.

"Yes, sir."

We couldn't save her. She couldn't be saved no matter what. She was in Aizen's hands now.

_Gazing at the starry sky I asked what Strength was…_

Matsumoto didn't like this anymore then I did. I felt so powerless. Why couldn't I even protect one person before me? Not even one person…I can protect. Why am I this powerless?

_Stretching out my trembling hand, I am here…_

Before long we returned to the soul society, "We had been told only to bring you back, nothing more." Captain Kuchiki said quickly leaving us and Captain Zaraki quickly did the same, "Tch…I had to get up for this?!" It was seen only as nonsense to both of them nothing more. But…they didn't understand this at all.

No, not one bit.

"Captain…what will happen to Orihime-chan?"

"I don't know, Matsumoto." I plainly told her. Truly I didn't want to talk about this, subject right now. We couldn't do anything as of now. "But…it's not true right? We aren't really going to abandon her right?"

"…Matsumoto, don't ask that."

"…then, we really are…?"

_Without stopping, I will walk on…_

"Matsumoto, head back to the office. I need to check something then I will head back." I quickly told her starting my way down the 1st division hallway. "But, we can't do that! We can't just abandon her!" She yelled from behind me. She was right. But an order is an order unless Hime changes it. There is nothing we can do. We can't go against orders from Captain Commander.

If, we did go against orders losing rank would be the smallest of our worries; because if you go against orders…you could be sentenced to death.

_The road before me is endless…_

As a shinigami…you do as orders tell you and you mustn't think for yourself. Also you must not let your emotions question your judgment. But lately…my judgment hasn't been there at all; because I have been worried nonstop over Hime. I can't think clearly because of this. That's why…I need to see her! That what I told myself as I opened the door to her office to find the room destroyed.

"What?" I ask out loud looking around.

_I can't tell anyone my true feelings…_

Soon I saw Istar lying on the floor, "Istar?" She was bleeding I quickly ran over to her, "What happened here?" I quickly asked her. "You really don't listen do you, Captain Hitsugaya?" She quickly said. "What happened?" I asked again. "…Hime-sama, Reiatsu when wild and did the damage as you see it…and then she disappeared."

She did this much because Inoue? Shit…I had no idea things would turn out this bad.

"You should head to the 4th division for healing and I'll search for Hime."

"You? I have no reason to follow your orders! Did you forget? I'm squad 0! I don't have to listen to you brat!"

"…I didn't forget. But aren't you still needed alive for Hime?"

"Tch…I am only doing this for Hime! No other reason! And you should stay away from Hime-sama!"

"I will not. Just as you said…you didn't have to follow my orders. I don't have to follow yours as well."

_I didn't even have sympathy for my own fate…_

"I hate you…" She quickly told me as I headed out of the office door, "I don't care." I told her quickly making my way down the hall way. "Why did you pick someone as him, Hime-sama? Why did you pick someone so cold just like Ice?" His eyes piece her. Just his eyes could do that much. How could this happen? She should have stopped this before it got this far.

But now it was too late…

"How could you fall for someone as him?"

_I want to forget about everything and fall asleep…_

"Damnit…" The dark hair woman cussed. "It appears I am running out of time. That little Captain has returned; I must hurry before he finds her…" She whispered staring down at Hime-sama. "M-Must trust…" She was still fighting back, how? Her will should be too weak to still fight me. Damnit! Just give in! Just give up! I'm sick of playing this game with you!

"I can't believe this. This stupid Hime…you can't be this strong! No one would be friend you! No one!!!"

"R-Rangiku…M-Momo…"

Damnit…those two female shinigami did be friend her and quickly. DO I have to go as far as erase memories with them?

_The days I spent with you shined…_

"Fucking bitch! That should be my body! Why will you not just disappear?!" She screamed, "…Because, she has something importation to protect." I spoke up, "What?" I watched as green eyes turned toward me, "You!" I knew the green eyes staring toward me now. Yes I knew them far too well. "Tch…Damnit you sure found her quickly." I was sure of it. I knew that ghost image of a person standing before me, "You're the one who took over, Hime's body before!"

"Indeed, it is me. What of it?"

_I close my eyes having faith that we will meet again…_

"What?"

"How come you always appear before me…when I am about to take back what is truly mine?" She asked, "…Take back? You aren't talking about…?" I started to ask. "Taking her body over! It should be mine to begin with! But this bitch keeps clinging on! It sicks me! It would be better if she just passed away!" I knew it then; everything she said before had been a lie. "You…aren't part of Hime at all are you?" I slowly asked her, "Of course I'm not! How stupid! How could I be a half or part of someone as selfish as her?!" She screamed at me stepping out of the barrier, "Who or what are you then? Are you a hollow?"

"Hollow? Something that weak? Don't make me laugh!"

"Arrancar…?"

"Do you see a hole on me?"

What is she…? If not arrancar what the hell is she?

"I have no name. I am the one who was sealed within Hime-sama to take on a mission to kill a man that shouldn't be alive." She told me as a blade appeared in her right hand, "A man?" Who was she talking about? "You know him as Aizen Sousuke. The man who has jumped from the past into this future destroying the past he came from!"

Aizen's not from this time…?

_If I'm able to be reborn someday in the future…_

How could…he do that?

"You have been holding me back on my mission! I will not forgive that!" She screamed coming at me with a blade; quickly I took Hyourinmaru off my back blocking her blade, "W…what are you doing?!" I yelled to her. "I should have done this last time! You have been in the way all along! I will kill you with the blade of the heaves and retake my body!" I then noticed it. The blade she held in her hands, "Zephyr?!"

_With a smile as big as I can make…_

_I'll be by your side…_

No…I must be seeing things! That couldn't be Zephyr!

_Master, that is Zephyr._

_What? Truly?_

_Yes, it is…but I can't understand what he is saying…_

"I thought you may know this blade, little Captain."

_Hyouinmaru, what she is?_

_I don't know…but she isn't a soul or hollow._

_That is my prayer…_

_Not a soul or a hollow? But…what could she be then…?_

She raced toward me in angrier. I didn't really know it I should fight back because she is from within Hime. If I strike her…would Hime be hurt as well…? I didn't want to take that chance! I can't hurt her in any way or form! I just can't no matter what!

"What's wrong? Not going to fight back Ice prince? You will die at this rate!"

_I'm here…_

"Like hell I will!"

_Master, you must strike back or…_

_I will not point my blade at her! She from within Hime!_

_But, Master…_

_No!_

_I asked the starry sky what Strength was…_

Before long she courted me against a tree, "Shit." I cussed under my breath. "Idiot. You just couldn't take my warning could you? You could have just given up on the cursed path you started to walk." She told me. "No, I couldn't."

"What?"

"My heart wouldn't let me. Because…I love Hime that much!"

_Stretching out my trembling hand, I am here…_

"Your emotions are the reason you will die. But you don't care do you?"

"No, I don't. I regret nothing because she took my loneliness away from me as well!"

Hime…you mustn't let her take over. You must keep fighting no matter what! please!

"Idiot. I thought you were smart little Captain."

"I am…because you will not take over her body! She will not let you!" I yelled as she held her blade against my neck, "Don't make me laugh! It's over…I have won!" She was so sure of it. But…I know Hime wouldn't just give up. "Tou…" I noticed right away; how her body shook as Hime tried to speak. "No, she can't still be…!" She screamed looking back toward her.

"Tou…"

"Shut up!"

"Tous…"

"Disappear!"

_Without stopping, I will walk on…_

"Toushirou…"

"Why?! Why will you not disappear?!" She screamed as she started to disappear into smoke slowly, "Because…she has to keep moving forward to protect ones around her…" I told her.

_The road before me is endless…_

"No!" She screamed until nothing was left of her.

_Why did she have Zephyr?_

_I don't know, Master. Zephyr disappeared on that day…but that clearly was him…_

_You said you couldn't understand him…_

_Yes. I heard him but couldn't make out what he was saying._

Why did she have Zephyr? It doesn't add up, what is the meaning of all this?

_You continue to walk along your chosen path, without faltering…_

"Tou…" I quickly looked toward her as she started to fall forward, "Hime!" I ran to her then she quickly fainted into my arms, "Hey!"

"Ino...ue…"

This day much has been too much for her. First Inoue and then, that person tried to take over her body. I can't even protect her from things that hurt her. How can I hope to protect her from Aizen in the future?


	39. The Plan within the Captains Meeting

First of all before I start the chapter I want to say I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I been getting side tracked with other things. But I am still writing this story guys. So don't worry! We are about to the frontlines of the war, so it about to begin in other words! I want to say we are more than half way in the story now. But don't worry there still more to come! And soon you will find out what that other person is inside Hime.

**Chapter 38: The plan within the Captain's meeting**

Why am I so powerless? Why can't I stop things from hurting her? Am I really asking too much? I only wish for her to be happy…is that so wrong? I sigh holding her against me. I couldn't bring her back like this. It would just give Istar a reason to hate me more. I didn't need to give her another reason to hate me.

Not that I care if she dislikes me. It just…I can't bring her back like this. How could I explain it? That she fainted from fighting another person trying to take over her body? But I have no idea still…what is she. Not a soul…? Not a hollow…? What could she be then? I just don't know.

Hime…are you really alright? No, who was I trying to kid? How could she be alright after all of this?

I felt her starting to move around; she was slowly starting to come too, "Hime?" I called out to her. "Toushirou…" She whispered her face wouldn't look up toward me. "Are you…?" I started to ask. "I…I'm fine."

"…No, you're not." I plainly told her.

"…." She wouldn't say a word back to me. "What about Inoue?" I asked her. "…."

"Are you really alright how things are now?" I plainly asked her. She slowly shook her head staring at the ground, "Hime?" I heard her lightly crying but she was trying to hide it. Yes, she wasn't anything like fine.

"Hime…"

"Inoue…" She cried covering her face with her hands.

This was always something I couldn't stand to watch; seeing her in pain. But as long as I have known her she has never once been happy. Even if she would do her best to always hide it. I could see how much pain she was truly in. How could she bear it? How could she go day in and day out holding the act of being fine? Acting as nothing was wrong?

I wanted her to be happy sense the day I met her…that was what I wished for. Why…did it all look unfair? And why didn't anyone care for her to have happiness as well?

What could I say to her at a time like this? I didn't have a clue. It wasn't like I could say, _everything will be alright! _For all we know…Aizen could have killed Inoue by now. How the hell…can I tell her everything will be alright? Everything will be fine? I can't…because that isn't true. But I have to say something to her! I-I can't stand to see her like this!

"Hime…I'm sure…" I started to say as she quickly clinged into me, "…Wh-What are you doing?!" I yelled out in surprise. "Toushirou…wh-what do I do, now?" She asks me out of nowhere. "…I don't know." I plainly told her.

To see her like this…I can't stand it!

"Where? Where did I go wrong? I tried my best…but I still failed…"

"Hime, I…" She's clinging onto me a bit too much. Is this what the green eyed woman meant? But before I couldn't think anymore on the subject; she jumped onto my lap. "Hime?! W-what the hell?! Are you doing?!" I yelled as blush quickly covered my face. "…What? What do I do now? How do I move forward from this?" She asked slowly staring up toward me. "…I-I don't know." This isn't right. I shouldn't be happy having her this close. Especially when she is so upset. But…I can't help it. But also…It was painful seeing the tears on her face.

What do I…do? What do I say now?

"But I…But I…!" She cried resting her head against my chest. I frown because I hate this I hate to see her this way so much. Then I thought of it. Maybe if I save Inoue…that would help right?

"Hime…about Inoue. Let me go to rescue her."

"…what?" She quickly asked.

"Let me do this. Please we cannot let Aizen use her right?"

"…."

"Hime?"

"I cannot let you, rescue her. I will need you on the frontlines." She slowly told me, "Frontlines? Then the war has been moved up?" She slowly nodded to me. "We have very little time left. It appears Aizen cause use the Hougyoku…or should I say has been using the Hougyoku. And so…it appears are time is about up."

I didn't know what to say to her. The time we thought we had…has been wrong all along. Somehow Aizen could use it even with the seal on the Hougyoku.

"Hime but…we aren't ready."

"This I know, but at the same time…we must get ready even quicker."

"How much time is left?"

"Three days…give or take."

Under a week even…how can we be ready in so little time?

"But that's too short on time…for us to truly be ready…"

"I know…" She wouldn't look at me. She was trying her best to keep her emotions under control but wasn't doing too well with this. But…doesn't she know? That it's alright to show them and act this way?

"Toushirou…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I quickly asked her. "For the way…I was acting before you. I never should have acted an unfitting way as that."

"Hime…"

She was teaching to act as others would wish for her to act and not show her emotions out in the open. But truly being a noble much be…horrible.

"Don't worry about it…one person can't always be strong no matter what."

"No, that isn't good enough. I must be stronger than anyone…"

"Hime but that's…"

"I-I have to be or…!"

_You will break…_

She slowly shook her head and quickly stood up, "Sara?" I asked standing up as well, "I'm sorry for taking up your time like this, Captain Hitsugaya." Why was she…calling me? I then saw why as Istar quickly appeared in front of us. "Istar?"

"Hime-sama! Are you alright?" She hasn't even healed part way. She never when to the 4th division did she? "I'm fine. Captain Hitsugaya gave me more than enough help. So please head for the 4th division." I start glared toward me. Before answering her. "Yes, Hime-sama. I will be on my way then." Istar quickly left us. Squad 0. It hard to believe those four that always follow Hime around are really members of squad 0.

"I'm sorry about that." She quickly speaks up after Istar left. "No, it's alright don't worry about it." She was only doing her job after all. I couldn't hold that against her. "And you didn't have to apology for taking up my time. I really don't mind…especially if I can get a bit more time with you." I slowly grinned as I watched her face turned red then angry quickly followed. "Don't say things like that so openly."

I see if she can answer like that…then she's alright well for the most part that is…

"Why not? You know I'm serious."

"That's beside the point…"

She's alright for now. But…how long can she hold this up? How long can she stand strong? With the odds against us…how can she? What give her strength?

"I must be heading back now…" She quickly told me as she turned away from me, "Yeah, I should as well…"

Not another word was spoken and she quickly left as nothing had happened at all. Was it truly alright to act this way?

Or…was this the only way for her to stay strong? I couldn't tell but…I had to be ready for anything as well. Because…we had no time left.

------------

Time was very short. Not much time was left. That is why…I had to meet with Genryuusai we had to have a Captain's meeting. All plans for the war need to be told as well. Yes, we don't have much time left so…we must be ready.

"Hime-sama? Are you alright? I heard you disappeared from your office sometime ago."

"I'm fine, but that matters not now, Genryuusai. We must have a Captain's meeting as soon as we can."

"For the war I take it…but rest first then we can worry about things as that."

"I cannot. This isn't the time for rest…"

"…."

"You know as well as I do how little time is left."

"That I do…very well I'll send hell butterflies out to let the Captain's know then."

"Thank you, please sent them out as soon as you can I'll meet you within your room shortly."

"Very well, Hime-sama…I'll be there then." And with that he left. But fear filled my heart…could we truly win this? We are down there Captains to start with. But no matter what…I will have to send three Captains to Hueco Mundo. But most likely he will be planned for this and sealed them within after they get there. So…they will be trapped there until the end of the war. This will make matters…even harder to deal with. Unohana Retsu-san and two other captains I will send there.

I slowly shook my head, "The odds look truly horrible, more than they did before…" The hours started to move quickly it felt like; it felt as time had speeded up somehow. But time didn't matter to me then. I was wondering what…the green eyed woman meant. She said she is just clinging and holding on. Did she mean onto me? Could she have meant Hime was clinging onto me? Was I…the only thing keeping her going?

_She clings into you…Hehe…if you were to fall she would truly fall apart. She would have nothing to keep her together any longer…_

That woman wanted her to fall apart so much. Why…did she wish to hurt her so much? Why did she hate Hime so much? Was there something more I didn't know?

Captain…came back to the office but didn't say much. But it was easy to see he had something on his mind. But the look in his eyes only had worry and nothing more.

But…

He only gets that look when it comes to Hime-chan. could something had happened between them? I hope it's nothing serious…because he will not have time to worry soon. The winter war is so close now…

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He so quickly asked me I jumped a bit. "Is everything alright, Captain? You been lost in thought sense you returned to the office." He paused before answering me. "Yes, everything is fine."

"But…are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Just drop it, Matsumoto." I knew it then…when he told me to drop it. Everything wasn't alright shouldn't he know by now? If he is going to lie…he should be good at it! "Captain…but I thought…" I started to say as a hell butterfly came into the office. "…A hell butterfly?" I asked as it landed on my finger.

_Attention! All Captains and Vice Captains! Attention! A meeting has been called for all Captain Classes at this time!_

"Captain!"

"So…it finally happened."

_I repeat!_

_Attention! All Captains and Vice Captains! Attention! A meeting has been called for all Captain Classes at this time!_

"Captain Ukitake!"

"Yes, I know…"

_Hime-sama…_

"So this is it…huh? She finally telling us how the war going to play out."

"Captain Kyouraku?"

"What a horrible week this has turned out to be…"

"Mayuri-sama…"

"Yes, I heard. I'm not deaf. Hmm…perhaps this could turn out for the better. I hope to catch Arrancar or two to run some tests on."

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Did you hear that?"

"About damn time! Finally some more action! I can't wait!"

"Captain Unohana! Have you heard?"

"Yes, I have. It appears I should start toward the first division office, Isane."

"Yes, captain."

"Hmm…so she finally called the meeting."

"Captain Komamura?"

"It is nothing…just talking to myself."

"Hime-sama…Yourichi-sama…I will follow your wishes anyways I can. I will destroy any enemy that stands before us. This is my duty as the 2nd division Captain."

"…Rukia."

Soon all the Captain joined together with in the first division office, "My my…looks like I'm the last one here. Look how quickly Hime-sama's Captain come when she calls a meeting." Kyouraku quickly said. "You truly believe we would show up for that spoiled Hime? Please…what nonsense are you saying?" Kurotsuchi asked. "I agree with Kurotsuchi. Like hell I would show up for her! But if she will give me some warm up why not?" Zaraki laughed.

"Idiots…"

"How rude can you be? How can you speak of are leader in away as that?" Soifon asked. "Leader? Please…paper pusher is more like it."

"Enough!" Captain Commander spoke up and the room became silent. "I will not hear any talk like this about Hime-sama do I make myself clear?!" Nods were seen all around the room. "Good. This Captain meeting is about the war as you have guessed. As you may know are numbers aren't even double of what Aizen's forces are."

"That low?"

"Can we even win?"

"Do we have any chance?"

"Of course, we have a chance…if we do as I planned." Hime speak up stepping out from behind Captain Commander's chair. "Oh? So you have planned everything out? And what is this plan? To ask Aizen to just give up? Did you forget Hime-sama? He about killed you last time." Kurotsuchi didn't believe in any of her abilities. He saw her as nothing more than a joke. "I will send three captains to Hueco Mundo."

"To Hueco Mundo? Do you even understand? We are down three Captains to start with."

"This I know. Two of the three I sent to destroy Aizen's forces in Hueco Mundo. Captain Unohana will do as well to heal as needed."

"So, then the only way to remove more entering the front lines I take it, Hime-sama?"

"Yes. But also Aizen will most likely seal the way. So until the war ends those captains will be trapped there."

_She was second guessing Aizen's moves. But doing so…will give us less on the frontlines as well. But I'm sure she knows this. She has too…_

"That is why I am asking this. Who wishes to be one of the captains to enter Hueco mundo?" Silent quickly filled the room. Because truly who would be foolish enough to go there? You would be trapped there for who knows how long. "Hell…why not." Zaraki spoke up. "What was that Captain Zaraki?"

"Tell me…would I get more action in Hueco Mundo or the front lines?"

"Hueco Mundo most likely…"

"Then sign me up! I'll take on everything and everyone! I don't care what the numbers are!"

"Very well…who else?"

"What do you mean _who else?!_ I can take them all out alone! Me alone is more than enough!"

_Did he not care? Or did he just not know how different the numbers truly are? No matter the reason…he was acting foolish._

"Hmm…Arrancar. Arrancar…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Tell me something…Hime-sama if somehow Arrancar fell before me…could I bring it back for research?"

"As long as it makes no trouble. I do not see why not."

"Very well, I'll go to Hueco mundo as well."

"Is anyone even listening?! Only I am needed in Hueco Mundo! No one but me!"

"Give it a rest…"

"Very well…Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Zaraki and Captain Unohana will be the ones going to Hueco Mundo then…and so…" She started to say. "Hime-sama, please wait." Captain Kuchiki quickly spoke up. "Yes? What is it, Captain Kuchiki?" She slowly asked him. "I apologize but please let me speak. I know you wanted only three Captains to enter Hueco Mundo but…please, I ask to go as well."

"…."

"I know I am asking very much of you, but…Rukia has entered Hueco Mundo hasn't she? As well as my Vice Captain, right?"

"Yes, they both have both after Inoue Orihime."

"What?"

"They when after that human girl?!"

"What nonsense…going after one human? What a waste of time."

_That's why…she stopped me. She knew Rukia and Abarai Renji would go after Inoue._

"Silent!" Captain Commander yelled as silent filled the room again, "There will be no more talk about Inoue Orihime do I make myself clear?!" heads quickly nodded to him. "Hime-sama…if my vice captain is in Hueco Mundo shouldn't I be as well?"

"….."

"You planned to have Vice Captains with they're Captain no matter they go right?"

"Indeed I did. Very well, I guess I lose this one."

"You mean?"

"Yes, you will be going as well. Do not disappoint me. But your division will be doing double work after the ear and you will be doing everything your division members do as well…Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Hime-sama thank you…"

"All Captains going to Hueco Mundo you will leave at 12 hundred. Do not be late and take your vice captains with you. But also Captain Unohana…"

"Yes?"

"Please give Captain Kuchiki a member of your squad to go with him."

"Yes, Hime-sama I know just the person."

"All other Captains will be on the frontlines you will leave for the frontlines in 24 hours. Do anything you need to get ready. Your vice Captains will go with you as well. Aside from your Vice Captain Kyoraku. I will need her on the defense lines."

"Its fine, Nanao-chan isn't made for battle."

"This Captain meeting is over be ready to leave at your time!"

Captains quickly started to leave…but not much time was left. Can we really do this? Can we really win? At this point…I can't tell. How many of us…will live? How many will die?

She looked so tired even I could tell that at the meeting. But she tried to hide it so well. But…it was easy for me to see. Her health was always bad but…is her body starting to give out on her? No…I must be over thinking things. I must be!

"Whitey-chan!"

"I have told you before! Don't call me that name!" I growled at her, "But you let S-san call you _shiro-kun_! So…why can't I call you whitey-chan?" She asks. "That because she will not listen. What did you want anyways?"

"Have you seen, S-san? I wanted to ask her something…"

"Must likely she's busy getting ready for the war. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Well…I need to ask her again…I-I need to be on the frontlines! Before she said I couldn't be!"

_I don't blame her. Your emotions would could your judgment Hinamori….she's trying to stop you from making another mistake._

"I believe…you shouldn't be on the frontline as well…"

"What? How can you say that?! I'm vice Captain of the 5th division! I should be there! Because…!" She cried, "No, you shouldn't be near the frontlines. You haven't had enough time to recover still. You aren't ready…can you really point your blade at Aizen?"

"….I…"

"See? You aren't Hinamori. She was right and you know it! You cannot turn your blade on Aizen even if he left you for dead…how can you still hold trust toward that man?"

_Hinamori-kun Goodbye…_

"But…Aizen…Captain Aizen!"

"Everything was a lie! He played you for a fool! And everyone in the soul society! Everything he said was a lie! You have to open your eyes to the truth now!"

"…But."

"Until you can truly open your eyes no Captain or Hime will let you even enter the frontlines. No matter what."

"How can you say that?! Whitey-chan! I just want to help! I just want to save…!"

"He can't be saved Hinamori. He doesn't want to be! He did all of this why can't you see that with your own eyes?"

"…What?"

_You really don't understand do you?_

_There's no one so easy to control as someone who admires you. That's why I pressed to have her as my subordinate. This is a good opportunity. There's something you should remember, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion far the hardest from comprehension._

_He used you from the beginning why can't you understand that? Why is this so hard for you to understand?_

"Stop being so stupid and open your eyes now, Hinamori!" As I found out I had said that out loud she quickly ran from me with tears running from her eyes. I didn't mean to say that out loud but…at the same time I couldn't stop myself. "Sorry, Hinamori…" I told myself.

"That was a bit harsh, Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Ukitake came to stand beside me, "What brings you here Captain Ukitake?" I quickly asked him. "She appears to be still having trouble facing the truth."

"Yes, it appears that way…"

But you are having trouble as well. You hate to see her like this don't you?"

"What is it…that you want, Ukitake?"

"Did Hime-sama look unwell at the meeting to you as well?" Of course she did. I'm sure all Captains knew this as well. Is she even sleeping at all? She has black circles under her eyes. "It appears she did need a bit of rest, I believe…"

"You are very claim, right now."

"I have to be. We cannot lose are heads now. We must all be claim or we will lose the war even before it begins."

"Yes, you are right Captain Hitsugaya."

_I wish I could follow my own words. But…I'm so worried about her; because if she keeps going on like this…she will not live much longer. If only Inoue would reappear than…she would recover right? But…that isn't going to happen is it? I don't k now what to do. I don't want her to disappear! I want her to live! I know I'm selfish like a child…she been all alone all these years in pain by herself. Just as she clings onto me…I cling onto her as well. I need her as much as she needs me. Just as a child needs they're mother with them._

_We both cling onto each other because we have nothing else keeping us going. We keep each other moving forward. This is all we have left just each other. That is why…I must do whatever I can for her to smile again._

_Yes, no matter what…_


	40. Open your eyes,I am

So you guys know there isn't much Toushirou in this chapter I had to get things ready for the frontlines so that pretty much what this is. But the story will take a big change in a chapter or two. But I had this planned all along so you guys know ahead of time.

**Chapter 39: Open your eyes! I am…**

It felt as time was moving faster now…those four captains left for Hueco mundo only an hour ago. But again…I couldn't find sleep. Especially at a time as this. Can we really make it? I will not lie. I am scared. How can we truly win? How? Call the odds are against us. I believe in my captains but…has Aizen really gained the same abilities as Hirako and the others have?

"There I so much…I still don't know."

_Don't you know? How could you not know? The answer is right here of course._

"This voice…"

_That's right. You can hear me again. Do you know what that means?_

It was her…the other person within me. But she wants everything to fall into ruins nothing more.

"No, I will not join with you."

_Don't be stupid. It has started. Do you feel that pulse from your seal on your hand?_

I could feel it as she spoke of it. It hurts, it hurts…it feels like it is burning my skin! I quickly removed my glove to find it glowing bright red, "What the hell?" I asked out loud.

_Yes, that's right. You can see it now can't you? It has started…before this day is done. We will be one!_

"No! Stop! Stop it! I do not want this!"

_It's too late. Didn't I tell you? I told you this would happen. You cannot stop this. You foolish, Hime-sama…_

_I hate you, you foolish Hime-sama. You should have just disappeared. Things would have been must easier then. It would have been better for everyone. Because…you shouldn't be alive to start with. You have no place in this world. Why can't you understand that? You aren't meant to be alive. Disappear forever! Stop clinging onto ones around you. It sickly me to watch you. _

_Disappear!_

_That's enough!_

_Zephyr, do not stop me! This nonsense has gone on long enough! She must learn her place!_

_I know your reason, but stop this. Leave her be. It isn't her fault things have turned out as this…and you know that!_

_You take her side? You are far too soft! You are my weapon! Not her! I am your master!_

_I do not care. I dislike the way you have always done things. I'm sure you know this…hurting her will not fix things!_

_Be quiet! I did not summon you! You must learn your place as well! You are just the spear of the heavens and nothing more!_

I could hear her yelling at someone but I had no idea who. I couldn't hear the other voice. I couldn't hear it at all. But…what was this spear of the heavens? I don't know…but it has to be a weapon right?

"Hime-sama! I have returned from the fourth division!" Istar called before she enters the office. "Good time is short. So I need you to bring four shinigami to me, who will protect the pillars in the war."

"Four shinigami?"

"Yes, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku of the 11th division. But also Vice captain Kira Izuru and Vice Captain Hisagi Shuuhei."

"The four of them, why?"

"Because I believe in their abilities as shinigami. That is why I picked the four of them. So bring them to me quickly, Istar."

"Yes, Hime-sama…"

"One has to be enough for each pillar because…I do not have anymore shinigami that can protect the pillars anymore."

The clock was ticking down little by little as all shingami got ready for the dark hours ahead.

"Hime-sama calling for us?"

"…both of us?"

"H-Hime-sama has called for me? Y-Yes of course I'll leave right away!"

"Hmm? Hime-sama? Very well, I will go see what she needs of me."

Soon the four shinigami's met in front of Hime's office, "Kira? What are you doing here?" Hisagi quickly asked the blonde vice captain, "Hime-sama called for me."

"You too?" Madarame voice asked. "Hime-sama called for us as well." Ayasegawa explained to the vice captains. "She called for four of us?"

"No, matter what this cannot be a good thing."

"I must agree. But you are still going to do what she asks of you, right Ikkaku?"

"Perhaps."

"We shouldn't keep Hime-sama waiting long."

"…Yeah."

Hurry…! Please hurry not much time is left! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?

Time is about up…

Soon they knock on her office door and she quickly answered, "Enter all four of you."

"Well that's a seeker for you."

A seeker was one who could see into the future. Little by little a seeker could. But…a seeker could not see his or her own future. Because that was a taboo that cannot be broken. One cannot know one's own future. Because…it could change other people futures around them.

This is why it is a taboo just as stopping time is a taboo.

"Welcome Ayasegawa Yumichikia 5th seat of the 11th division, Madarame Ikkaku 3rd seat of the 11th division and also my two vice captains Kira Izuru of the 3rd division, Hisagi Shuuhei of the 9th division. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Please, Hime-sama there is no need to thank us for something as this. You needed to speak with us I take it?"

"Yes and no. I have a special job for the four of you."

"Special job? As in what Hime-sama?"

"Each one of you will protect a pillar. You will protect one pillar each with your every life."

"You mean we will be on the frontlines as well?"

"Yes, that is right. But…before anything you must guard your own pillar…do all of you understand?"

"Yes!"

"I'm counting on the four of you. Show me how strong you are as a shinigami."

"Yes, Hime-sama!"

I hate it. I hate being called that name. Even sense I was small I felt this way. That feeling hasn't changed.

But…

"You make take your leave. Be ready to leave for the frontline in six hours with the Captains and Vice Captains."

"Excuse us then, Hime-sama…"

I know most call me that name because of my title; but that doesn't stop me from hating it. Because…I'm nothing special. I am just another person in the soul society. I…I don't care about my status. But many others do care about it. But…how horrible it feels to have high class status as this.

"Geez, you sure act nervous in front of Hime-sama. Why is that Kira?" Ayasegawa asked, "Y-You are misreading things! She's are leader I'm just acting as I should!"

"What nonsense! It's clear you like her…don't you?"

"W-what?! No! I don't! You are mistaken!"

"Good, Kira. Because if you liked her that could be a problem. She is a noble after all. Don't forget that alright?"

"Yes."

"I heard some rumors that Captain Hitsugaya likes Hime-sama."

"Really? D-Do you think it's true?"

"Who knows? If it is true…it could lead to problems for the both of them."

"True, Ikkaku. But…I believe they would be good for each other."

Hime-sama and Captain Hitsugaya? C-Could that rumor be true?

"My, my how time fly quickly. I think I'm going to pass my limit lately, try to get the battle field ready." Urahara sighed fanning himself. "About ready I take it?" A man with short blonde hair asked. "Hirako? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Really it been 150 years…but you should know how long it been."

"Yeah. I take it the little Hime spoke with you?"

"Yes and she sure grow up in that little time."

"Yeah, she sure did. But her health still the same it was years ago."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well." Hirako sighed, "You gave into her didn't you?"

"Damn, so you knew."

"But of course I knew. You always had trouble saying no to her. Not that a bad thing."

"I guess…but I do have something to pay back to her. She stopped us from being hunted as animals. So…I wanted to do this; the others agreed as well."

"Even Hiyori?"

"…Aside from her, but she always disliked her."

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"…Urahara, tell me is the king's key the only way into the spirit king's world?" Urahara paused before answering him. "How could I know? And if I did wouldn't I have told Hime-sama?"

"What are you hiding now? Why can't you answer my question?"

"Perhaps the truth is harsher then a lie is."

"What?"

"Only one other way can be used to open the way to the king's world or should I say person?"

"You don't mean…?"

"Yeah, I do. Hime-sama could be used as the king's key."

"How could you withhold information as that?! If Aizen get a hold of her!"

"That's his plan."

"What?"

"He needed her to awaken fully to her true self. So she can use that ability. Everything he did was to force her to make plans for the war and so…he wants her to enter the frontlines so he can get a hold of her when she can use this ability."

'So…you're saying this whole war is a lie?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, we cannot let her enter the frontlines right? Then we cannot gain what he wants."

"No, she must enter the frontlines no matter what."

"What? But…your sayings pretty much to hand her over too…!"

"Protect her."

"Protect her?"

"If she is Aizen's goal all we must do is protect her no matter what."

"I never did understand your way of thinking. You are like a living and breathing puzzle."

"What is needed to understand? We protect her and Aizen can't get what he wants."

"But if we can't we lose as well."

"True."

But it's too late. She will awake fully soon no matter what. Because we cannot stop this. It only a matter of time now. Yes, the one thing we don't have…

"I wonder what she will look like…"

"I don't know, Captain Aizen. I have never seen a goddess as well."

"She always has so many secrets. Even if she knew it or not. But it's alright soon all her secrets will be out in the open."

"Truly I had no idea Inoue Orihime was her little sister. But they both have the shun shun rika."

"I knew right away. They both have that same fire in they're eyes. The same feeling they both share."

Sense I entered this time period I felt it when I first met Kaze Sara Hime. She didn't trust me right away. But when I first met her she was still a child. At the most she was five or six years old then. But even then…her eyes showed no trust for me.

"Hime-sama, this is my Vice Captain Aizen Sousuke." Hirako had told her.

But she was the only one who never trusted me even that soon.

"It's nice to meet you, Hime-sama."

"You're eyes lie." She quickly said.

"What?"

"Why do your eyes lie? What are you trying to do here?"

It was as she could see through me by just looking in my eyes. Even that young her abilities surprised me more than anything.

"I'm sorry, but you must be…"

"Mistaken? I do not make mistakes as this. Why are you here? What are you planning?"

I didn't know what to say then. Could she see right into my heart? This child…how could I not fool one small child?

"Don't let her get to you Aizen. Hime-sama is a gifted child. She's a seeker even at this young age."

"S-Seeker?"

It was then I learned why she didn't trust me. Had she seen something from the future to come? But regret I saw her as nothing but a problem. I would need to deal with her to gain my goal.

But…

As things when on and I started my research on the king's key. I learned some information about the spirit's king first born child as well. The king's key wasn't the only way to open the way into his world. It was good news, I must say.

"I see…she truly is a gifted child."

It would take less time to use Hime-sama. This I knew right away. But…the only problem was I had to force her to awaken. But I was sure I could give her a helpful push.

I must say when I learned Inoue Orihime was her little sister I saw her as another tool for this push. Every push I gave her worked. She gave in to despair so quickly. Soon her Zanpakutou left her as I had planned as well.

But…there was one problem in my plan that stopped her from falling into complete despair. And that problem was Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. I had no idea one Captain could make so much trouble for me. But it didn't matter now. It was only a matter of time before she will truly awaken.

Even he could not stop my plan. One person cannot stop what should be. So it's alright after all.

"Captain Aizen, what do you plan to do with Inoue Orihime?"

"Nothing. She was nothing more than a tool to force some of the soul society's forces here and nothing more than that."

"As well as some humans?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter what happens to Inoue Orihime now. Her usefulness is over with."

I have no need for the second Hime any longer. Yes, she was nothing but useless as of now. Yes, so very useless from the very start…

"It closes now, Istar you and the others should get ready."

"Yes, do not worry! Are lives are yours to use! We will become the pillars that will protect the humans and the people of the soul society without fail!"

"Istar…thank you for all these years of serving me without questioning."

"No need to thank me…I was glad to serve you Kaze Sara Hime."

"Still thank you."

You know it don't you? Even if the pillar isn't destroyed; you will die by the end of the war. But…your still willing to do as act as this? Do you not understand? You will disappear from this world completely. No, not just you but Nabu, Nergal and Marduk will as well!

All four of you will! Please rethink this!

"Hime-sama, I will take my leave now."

"Alright, Istar good luck."

"You as well Hime-sama…"

Goodbye Istar and Thank you truly…and I'm sorry for being selfish toward you four even at a time as this.

Please forgive me…

"Istar, are we good to go?"

"Yeah, she wished us luck."

"Luck? We don't need it! Celes told me so!"

"You and Celes are both careless. You should think a bit more."

"Nah! That's no fun!"

"Let us go, time is short now."

"Yes."

"Let us be strong for Hime-sama. Let us protect them all with are lives as the pillars!"

"Yes let us give all are strength to the pillars!" Nabu cried out loud with drawing her zanpakutou, "Drops of life become my power, Celes!" She yelled as a blue pillar of light surrounded her. "Burn my passion into flames of hell fire, Phoenix!"

"Come down Judgment of the heavens, Thor!"

"Bright power held in the sky…use my life as your own, Sunna!"

Soon four pillars appeared but also that meant four lives would soon end. It was a horrible feeling. But this was their wish they're will to do this. That is why…I didn't try to stop them.

I'm sorry…

"Hime-sama, the four pillars have appeared!" Vice Captain Ise Nanao voice called. "Yeah, I see. Have the Captains and Vice Captains left?"

"They should be now."

"Good then everything is on track, then."

Yes, everything so far. Can we really do this?

"Captain."

"I know, Matsumoto. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Matsumoto, are you sure…you are alright with this?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine. Because when he pointed a blade at Hime-chan he became my enemy as well."

"I see…"

Matsumoto…I understand what you mean but…don't be careless. We have no one who can heal. Be careful…

"Then, let's give it are all Matsumoto."

"Yes, Captain!"

_Ah, pretending to be happy is but a sad distraction…_

_I rush to give you my silent warning, a gentle squeeze of your hand…_

"Geez…everyone getting so serious."

"Isn't that how everything should be now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We must destroy anyone who stands before us! Do not lose!"

"Yes!"

_As I glance at the path I've walked I've endured companionless…_

_My face is overwhelmed with a familiar aroma and the dust keeps piling up…_

"Hime-sama, I'll go ahead to the defense lines." Ise quickly said, "Alright I'll join you soon." But I never guessed I would run into her as I left my office. Yes, I ran into Hinamori. "S-san! There you are!"

"Momo? What are you doing here?"

"Please! Please let me join the frontlines! I-I must stop Aizen Sousuke!"

Stop? Then she finally has…?

"Momo then you have…?"

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I made for you. Hitsugaya-kun helped me finally open my eyes! I-I must stop him! I cannot let him hurt anymore people!"

She really has seen the truth truly! Hinamori thank goodness…

_I collapse outside of town landing softly…_

_My legs are weary of their endless journey…_

"Please! I beg you S-san please let me join the frontlines!"

Hinamori…I'm so glad you finally can see.

"Very well, you may take your place on the frontlines."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Leave as soon as you can but…be very careful we are outnumbered."

"Yes, I understand! Don't worry I'll give it my best!"

I hope this isn't a bad idea. I hope this was the right thing to do.

_And fleeting memories run through my head…_

Toushirou…mostly likely you will feel it when she enters the frontlines. But…more than likely we will need her there. Yes, I'm sure of this.

But it's alright because…everything has followed my plans thanks to Hime-sama…

"Four have been sealed here just as I planned. Everything is following my plan after all." But there was one thing I didn't plan for as I stared down toward the city under me. "It seems…we made it in time." The first captain quickly said, "In time? Why would you say such a thing? I wonder…I know there no one here. But that doesn't hamper me in anyway." They were buying time but this wouldn't stop me. What a way to waste time.

_I see the same profile hear the same words over and over…_

"Haibel, Bargan, Stark come." The three quickly appeared around him. "If Karakura is in soul society then I will anninlate you all. It's as simple as that." Simple right and I'll let them believe I will be making the king's key. But what I truly want should be about ready. The seal should be very weak now.

_Like the girl who asked me isn't life so sad when all you do is alive?_

"Hime-sama, there you are!"

"Yes, vice captain Ise. I apology for being late." She shook her head. "It's alright Aizen Sousuke has just entered the frontlines with three Espadas."

Aizen Sousuke, He's there. He's just standing there grinning. He isn't even trying to make a move. Why does he wait? What am I not seeing?

_You're still careless, young and helpless…_

"It much be hard but tell me…how can so many follow a cursed leader as her?"

He keeps calling me that does that mean?

_Yes, he knows of me Hime-sama. He knows much more then he lets on._

But how could he know?

_I do not know. But it's clear you know of me. He did call you cursed after all._

Yes, she speaks the truth but…how could he know?

"What rudeness you speak. How can you say that so openly?"

_Disappearing into a hollow void…_

"What do you mean? I only speak the truth. Following her will only lead all to the road of ruin."

"Nonsense! We all follow Hime-sama because we believe in her ideas for the future! And this is the reason we stand here to fight!"

"Genryuusai…"

_Now having witnessed sadness you should have never seen…_

"We believe in Hime-sama strong will! Her words alone give us strength to stand here today!"

"Soifon I…"

I really do that? They believe in me this much?

_Crying tears that should have remained dry…_

_Hime-sama! _I heard his voice then as I gasped seeing the blade on my back, "Z-Zephyr?"

Please forgive me! I apology for leaving you for so long! But this wasn't what I wished for!

Zephyr's back…but what does that mean? I then felt the seal burning again, "The seal…"

That's right! That's right! Break, Break, Break!!!

"No…" Does Zephyr return mean the seal is being destroyed?! No! I don't want that! Never do I!

_We may not be tough enough to live on truth alone…_

_But you know; we don't need to be…_

"We believe in everything she says. She isn't cursed. She never was…she has trouble believing in her own powers. But she believes in us and the future to come. That is what a seeker is here for! To point us down the right path!"

"T-Toushirou…"

Believe…I don't believe in my powers? My abilities is what been holding me back?

I then felt it…the seal quickly broke and I could stop it no matter what. It happened no matter how much I tried to stop it. It still happened. I quickly fell onto my knees feeling the pressure. It was just too great! I could hardly take it. "Hime-sama? Are you alright?"

"I…"

_You understand it now don't you? You know everything as well as who am I right?_

"Yes…I'm alright. There no need to worry about me Vice Captain Ise."

_Yes, I understand everything so clear now. It all makes sense…_

_Your ladyship?_

_Quiet, Zephyr!_

_Yes, I understand. I understand it so well after all I am…I am!!!_


	41. Pillar falls,Hinamori enters the frontli

**Chapter 40: Pillar Falls! Hinamori enters the Frontlines!**

Truly When I first met Zephyr the thought of him not being a zanpakutou never came to me but…now, I know he isn't. He never was a zanpakutou. He could look and act as one without any trouble. Him returning as he did told me so. Zephyr is her weapon not mines…but because we share one body.

I have the ability to use him as well…

_Can you hear my voice? The voice that is calling out to you…?_

_Yes, I could hear your voice…_

_Please, forgive me your ladyship!_

What reason would I have to forgive him? He hasn't done anything wrong to start with.

_Its fine, Zephyr. You haven't done anything wrong. So there is no need to apology to start with…_

_But…_

_It's fine. So don't worry about it._

I tried my best this whole time to keep the seal strong so the two of them wouldn't come together. I used my power to protect her; to protect her ladyship from the truth.

But…

_Can you hear my song?_

_What would you give me?_

I couldn't stop it no matter what. The seal broke when she sealed me away from Hime-sama.

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you from this path.

_I shall give you much more strength and power…_

_To you, what is the meaning of mine?_

Now, I cannot do a thing because I cannot stop the path you have started down even if it was by force.

_Destruction, disorder of the world…_

_It's a…change for me not to be me…_

Hime-sama, please rethink about…!

I cannot. This is what I must do. I understand it now, Zephyr. So please understand this for me as well…

It was useless…she would keep walking no matter what words I say to her.

_Therefore, I test what you are for me…_

_Come here, lovely little bird come inside my hearts cage…_

It fell apart so quickly, she used too always hear me out. But now…she will not even let me speak. This path will bring her own destruction! I must stop her no matter what! I cannot let her walk anymore!

I must!

_I filled my heart with flow of thoughts, and let me hear the song…_

Hime-sama! Please let me!!

Silent Zephyr! Have you not heard her words? This is what she wishes to do!

I will not be silent! You are using her for your own wishes! What kind of goddess does this?

The kind that hates everything and everyone and this sad world…

_Are you feeling afraid?_

_Yes, I'm feeling afraid…_

She hates everything? Why? Why does she continue then? What's the point then?

You…

I care about nothing but destroying that man and nothing more after all, I'll be free when he is destroyed after all…

_Are you feeling sad?_

_Yes, I'm feeling sad…_

So, that's why. She plans to escape after Hime kills Aizen Sousuke because when she does…she will…this isn't right. She is going to use her to the end! I cannot let her do this!

_I understand you…_

_You and me are much alike…_

Hime-sama you need too!

Time for a long sleep, Zephyr.

No!

Hehe…you can't fight my power. I am your master after all. So be a good boy and rest.

No matter, what I can't help her. She will not let me. But how can a goddess be so selfish? Hurting people like this. This isn't right…

_Are you feeling hated?_

_Yes, I'm feeling hated…_

He cannot help her any longer. Foolish Zephyr! You believe you have the power to stop a goddess? Don't make me laugh! I have waited too long for this day to start with! Nothing will hold me back anymore!

Nothing I say!

_Are you being chained in a shell?_

_Yes, I'm being chained in a shell…_

"I understand…you're really a goddess?"

Yes, that's right. Truly that life and body should have been mine. But somehow your soul won over the body.

That's why she hates me so much. I stole this from her. But what about me?

"But…what about me?"

Your soul should have fainted when my soul entered your body. But it did not for some reason. It lived on. Zephyr protected the seal to hold me back. He brought you sometime.

_I understand you…_

_You and me are much alike…_

"I shouldn't be alive to start with then…should I?"

That's right. You were never meant to be in this world to start with. Yours and mine power bring fore nothing but destruction. We only live to destroy that man who jumped into are world from the past.

_What is the reason of your wounds?_

_Those soft feathers scattered stricken by cold rain…_

"You mean Aizen, don't you?"

Yes, that's right. Just him being in our world in destroying much. He has abilities he shouldn't. He is dangerous to our future!

_Have you forgotten the gentle wind?_

_Being betrayed by the world…_

I…I shouldn't be alive. Should I just disappear and give up? Is that the right thing to do? I'm hated by so many people! I'm treated as a monster by so many.

Disappear!

You do not belong here!

Be gone you witch!

_Bearing a permanent scar…_

_You have forgotten the beautiful song…_

But…But! I haven't done anything wrong? Why? Why do you hate me so much?

Disappear…It would be better if she was gone.

"I…I…"

It doesn't matter what you do…people fear ones different from them. You should know this better than anyone, Hime-sama. This world is ugly because of the selfish people in it…

"Selfish people…"

That's right…you shouldn't forget them for their selves ways.

_Listen to my words, the song of truth…_

_Come here lovely, little bird; come inside my heart's cage…_

Yes, that's right. Don't forgive them! How selfish people are! Always forcing the blame on ones around them. When something goes wrong they always look for someone to take the blame. That itself shows how selfish people are.

_I just understand you…_

_Fill my heart with the flow of thoughts, and let me hear that song…_

"Yes, yes that is true. People truly are selfish."

That's right… before long; she will lose the will to fight my voice anymore. Little by little she listens to my every word and agrees with me without any doubt at all.

How foolish you truly are…

_Whether you are beautiful or you are ugly…_

_Show me your true self…_

"…I"

That's right…give in! Give up! That stupid Captain will not save you this time!

YES!!!

"The pillar! The west pillar has fallen!!!" A bright light quickly filled the area then as I snapped out of it. "The pillar has exploded here! One of the pillars has been destroyed on the frontlines!"

"Destroyed?!"

Damnit…I was so close! Damnit to hell!

"Quickly move in and help are people!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Hime-sama?"

"That was…Ishar's pillar."

Someone failed to protect one of the pillars? But…I never thought we would get this much damage here! This is horrible! I was careless! I should have planned things out better! How could I think this would be enough?

"The pillar got destroyed?!"

"Who just…lost?"

"IKKAKU!!!"

"How…?"

"No way…"

"Madarame…"

"He was beaten…!?"

Just losing one pillar can hurt us. But no matter what you must guard your own pillar!

"IKKAKU!!!"

Do not leave your pillar no matter what until the war ends. No matter what!

Hisagi quickly appeared in front of Ayasegawa stopping him in his tracks, "Stop, what do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten your orders?"Hisagi asked, "I don't care about orders! Move!"

"What kind of talk is that? You must not leave your pillar! You must follow Hime-sama orders no matter what!"

"I don't care about orders! I must help Ikkaku!"

"Is that so? Just what do you think you can do against an enemy that took down Madarame?!"

"I don't know! Move!" As Ayasegawa said that he felt something hit his cheek and he quickly fell asleep. "That's isn't how a 5th seat should act toward a Vice Captain. But we understand how you feel keep that in mind."

"Kira."

"Don't worry its shinten."

Plus…he shouldn't be speaking that way toward orders. Orders needs to be followed no matter what. But…right now we must help Madarame as well.

"Captain Komamura has taken down the Arrancar!!"

"But still one pillar was lost! This is horrible!"

Komamura…you stopped Karakura from returning. Thank you…you really save it there.

"But Karakura stop returning there! So wouldn't that be good?"

"Hime-sama? Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I was just worried for a bit there." No matter what…Sooner or later I'll need to enter the frontlines. After all…what I must do is on the frontlines after all.

"No mercy there…"

"That's good."

I will not lie; I was surprised when that pillar fell. But…Karakura town was stopped from returning and that was all that truly mattered.

"He doesn't seem to care about the real town or the replica anymore…this'll go on the 7th squad's tab, I bet." Matsumoto sighed. "A captain will always take responsibly if there's damage done by his squad even if it means losing face. That's the kind of man Komamura is anyways." I told her.

"Really? So I can go smash all the stuff I want?"

"No. Anything you break is getting taken off your paycheck."

"Aww…but Captain!"

"Don't but Captain me! I'm not paying for the damage you make as well!"

"It's a good thing we didn't make it there in time…"

"Yeah…"

For now…are we truly winning?

Captain Yamamoto tipped his staff on the ground, "Now the, It's finally time…for the real battle!"I nodded to Matsumoto as we quickly moved and stood before three female Arrancars, "Attack! Crush them all at the risk of your own sprites! Be like an iron wall until the last piece of flesh has been stripped from your bones!!"

It was finally starting…

"By no means…can we allow them to take even a single step onto soul society's soil!"

Can we truly do this?

"Go, Captain Ukitake!"

"Take them down!"

"Go for it, Captain Kyouraku!"

I feel sick to my stomach just watching this…

"My, my what stiff shoulders…If I'm around him when he's like this, I kind feel the same way."

"Yeah right. When all this is over, I think we owe him a massage."

"No silly, I'm the one with the stiff shoulders."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you like that before."

"Omaeda! Shaking aren't you? Scared to finally see action after so long? I'll tell you right now that I won't put up with it. Now's a good chance."

"Huh?!"

"You might as well find yourself a suitable place to die."

"Haha! What are you talking about!? I'm not scared or shaking! And I definitely won't be dying anytime soon!!!"

"…I see. Don't die on me then."

"You don't have to tell me twice!!!"

This was it…but even so I had to ask again.

"…It's starting Matsumoto. Are you ready for this?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

It must have been hard for you to see him again like this, Matsumoto. But, you said it yourself before. He is the enemy now. I hope you don't forget that.

"…Nevermind."

Please be careful Matsumoto…

"Let's go! Don't drop your guard, Matsumoto!"

"Right!"

That woman back there with blonde hair must be the Espada. But first these three must be deal with…

"Captain. I'll handle these three. You should go take care of that Espada." Was she truly serious? Taking on all three of them by herself? "Can you do it…?"

"Yes."

I mustn't doubt her. I must believe in her abilities as she believes in mine.

"Alright. I'm counting on you." I quickly flash stepped pass them toward the Espada. "Just where do you think you're…"

"Stop!" The Blonde Espada slowly pulled out her blade as she stared toward me. Soon she held her blade at her side and soon our two blades hit.

"Damn you! How dare you point a sword at Halibel-sama?!"

"Hold it, Apache!"

"What the hell, Mila rose!?"

"Worry about that later!"

"What if Halibel-sama is injured by that brat!?"

"Idiot. Halbiel-sama has drawn her sword that white-haired kid doesn't stand a chance. If you really want to help then you can go after we take care of this bitch."

"Ah, that's right. She said, _I'll take care of these three,_ didn't she?" Apache asked, "Oh? You can hear better than I thought. I figured if your face and style were that bad, then your ears must be too." Matsumoto grinned. "What the hell was that!?"

"Chill out. She's just provoking you."

"Yeah! You should listen to that gorilla bitch!"

"What the fuck did you just say!? Who the hell are you calling a gorilla bitch, you damn boob-cow!!!"

"Stop it you two, it's disgraceful. Taking offense to that is just what she wants. I suppose there's no curing your low intelligence but could you at least not cause a fuss for my sake?"

"Damnit Sun-Sun! Whose side are you on!?"

_All I did was tease them a bit…_

"Why don't you just go and fight her yourself!?"

"Oh, good. I was just thinking how the two of you would slow me down anyways…"

"What?!"

_They don't get along, that could work in my favor. Yes, before they can regroup I should attack._

I held Haineko with both hands as they glared toward me, "Dirty looks won't do you any good now. You should've surrounded me but if you're just going to stand in one place like that you've already lost your three vs one advantage." I told them. "_Roar, HaiNeko_!" Soon ash surrounded the three of them, "What the hell is this!? Don't screw around! Just what do you think you're going to do with all this sand shit?!" Apache yelled toward the dust. Sun-Sun quickly tripped her.

"What was that for!?"

"Don't touch something you don't know anything about! Your carelessness astounds me."

"What now!?"

_HaiNeko had found a target I felt it…_

I quickly swing the hilt of Haineko and the Arrancar's Arm quickly was cut, "Guh?!"

"Apache!"

"That's Haineko's abilitiy. The blade turns to Ash and that ash slices according to how I swing the hilt. You can just think of all the ash around you as my sword. There's nowhere to run." I quickly closed the three Arrancars in.

_I can do this. With Haineko I can beat them!_

The Ash started to circle around the three of them, "Be careful. This high-speed spinning Ash will mince whatever it touches."

"Stupid Bitch."

"Aren't you being a bit naïve?"

Soon I saw it. The three of them quickly used Cero to destroy the Ash around them. "Just what did you think you were going to do with all that shit?"

"Damn…"

_They are stronger than I thought! This could become a problem for me alone after all!_

"Haineko!"

_I was losing against the three of them. Anyone could see that. All three of them at once took too much out of me._

"Hey, can I just go sit this one out over there?"

"What a foolish thing to say."

"Come on! This bitch is done for! This three on one crap is boring as hell!"

_I'm sure all three of them knew it. I didn't stand much of a chance against all three of them at once. But at the same time…I can't let Captain down!_

"Hey you. I won't make fun of you or nothin' so go call that brat over here. Three on two might actually make this a decent fight."

_No. I myself will fight them! I told Captain I could do this! So…I must do this!_

I quickly flash stepped but I was quickly found, "I said…you're boring as hell, bitch!" She yelled throwing me away. I took the opening moving Haineko's ash around her. "That still won't work!!!" She yelled using a cero to push it away. "I'm more than a match for you!!!" She yelled flying toward me. Exploded stopped the Arrancar in her tracks and I quickly looked behind me, "Y…You! Hinamori!!!"

"Rangiku-san…"

_Hinamori…what in the world are you doing here?!_

To be continued…


	42. Vice Captains vs the Beast

Okay, first of all I'm sorry Toushirou hasn't been in much of the last two chapters he will be in the next chapter more, it will begins his battle against the 3rd. Truly I didn't know the story would end up being this long. But we are about there! And thank you for all the favorites. I have been getting from this story and my orihime's story as well guys!

**Chapter 41: Vice Captains vs the Beast**

I never thought she would truly let her enter the war. But it matters not. She cannot do a thing to help. She is useless now. Her usefulness is also over. Only one thing my old Vice Captain can do now. And that is die…

"Something the matter, Captain Aizen?"

"…Sort of. It's nothing though. It's of no importance."

She was very useful as a tool. But not anymore.

_Hinamori? I'm sure of it. It was her reiatsu. But what is she doing here? No. Now not the time to think about this. I can't worry about why or what she's doing here._

"Just now, your reiatsu was disturbed for a moment." The Espada noticed as I thought she would. But that didn't matter. "…What are you talking about?"

"What happened?"

"Who knows."

_I don't like this. Hinamori…why did you come here?_

"Hinamori, are you okay?"

_I can't lie. I was shocked to see her here. Did that mean Hime-chan let her come? If so…was that a good idea?_

"…Yes."

_She was wearing the vice captain Crest. That's what worries me. _

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. I put on my adjutant's crest, and came here strictly as the 5th squad Vice Captain…however, that means one who takes charge of members of the 5th squad. And not a subordinate of Captain Aizen."

_Her eyes…they look different. But still…_

"That man…is an enemy of the soul society. He left Hitsugaya-kun and me for dead. He did so many bad things just to hurt people and also…he tried to take S-san life as well."

_She finally understands now…_

"…Yeah, he did."

"I can't forgive him for that Rangiku-san. That's why I stand beside you now."

_Hinamori…_

"If you understand that now, then everything's fine."

_I don't know if you realized it or not, but…_

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

_You just said…Captain Aizen._

"Be careful Hinamori…"

"Is that boring ass talk over yet?"

Soon a flying blade came flying toward us. I quickly used Haineko to block it as a second one came, "Tobiume!" Hinamori yelled sending the second one back. "I get it now. So that explosion before was that bitch's Katana's ability? I guess you look like a vice captain but…Two vice Captains still ain't much different than three on one." Soon the three Arrancar took hold of their weapons and started toward us.

"Mila Rose! Sun-Sun! We're ending this now! We're going to put an end to this little play time fight and go help Halibel-sama!!"

"Don't act like you're the boss, Moron."

"You were the one who dragged this out in the first place, no?"

"Well, whatever."

"We agree with you anyways."

I was about to call Haineko back as Hinamori stopped me, "No." She whispered to me. "Hinamori?" Did she have something planned? "Time to die, cow bitch!"

Soon I saw it. A kidou web all three of them were trapped on. Hinamori…you really did plan ahead. "What the hell…is this?!"

They never saw it coming…

But then again…Hinamori wasn't the type to race into battle without a plan.

"…Weren't you wondering how I was able to land a direct hit on you with Tobiume?" Hinamori asked, "You're all stronger than me. In order to get within range of using Tobiume without you noticing. I had to approach you while concealing both my presences and reiatsu. So while concealed, I surrounded Rangiku-san in a kidou web. I really didn't think…that I'd catch all three of you."

"Brat…!"

"Snap…Tobiume!" Hinamori cried using her zanpakutou to let out an explosion around us.

_It was too good to be true…could that really have done it?_

"Wow. Did you see that?"

"Vice Captain Hinamori blew them away!"

"They never saw it coming!"

"We can win this!"

If something too good to be true…most likely it is.

"Hime-sama?"

"It can't be this easy no matter…how much I wish it was…they are still alive."

No matter what…I must enter the frontlines soon and put an end to Aizen's plan. He must be stopped no matter what…

_That's right…_

Soon the smoke started to clear around us, "Are you alright, Hinamori?"

"…Yes, sorry. That was the first time I've used that technique."

"Don't worry, you were amazing. That was the 12th fushibi just now wasn't it? That was the first time I've seen it so complicated and drawn out like that."

"Yes. I wore shakkahou into fushibi and overlaid bakudou number 26. Kyokkou to make it invisible. Then I stretched it out carefully and made it into a web."

_Amazing…she created such a complicated kidou in her own way…when did she get so strong…?_

"It was really hard to concentrate in that's situation. But I'm glad it when well." Hinamori smiled.

_Good…she's better than I thought._

But…it wasn't over. I quickly heard moving behind the smoke, "Impale, Cierva!"

"Devour, Leona!"

"Strangle, Anaconda."

All three of them used they're Resurrection. Healing any damage done to them.

_Damn…they are even more trouble now._

"…Damn."

"What the…? I knew my attack probably wouldn't kill them, but…they're not even hurt…"

"Their wounds heal when they use Resurrection. That just the way they are."

"Shit…we're really going all out…"

"Dragging this out is just a waste of time. Let's finish this with one attack."

"…I suppose we have no choice."

The three took hold of their left arms at the same time, "Chimera Parca." Soon the three cut off left arms and threw them together in one spot. The Arms begin to form into something. No, I guess that isn't the right word for this…It formed into a monster.

"Wha…What is that?"

_It was clear what that thing was…it is a monster._

_Rangiku…_

_Momo…_

_This is…_

"Ise…"

"Yes, Hime-sama?"

"I will leave things to you here on the back lines."

"Wait, you don't mean…you're going to…?"

"Yes, it's time." I quickly flash stepped away, "Hime-sama!"

_There is no time to doubt. This I know but…That monster Rangiku and Momo can't take him on alone!_

_If they fight it…they will be killed! It's…too strong! Please…Live!_

"Chimera Parca. It's created from the three left arms of our Released forms. It's our Pet. We call it, Eon."

_What is…this chill I'm getting…? I feel like I'm staring into a bottomless pit…_

Would you know a monster if you saw one? What is a monster? One without words? One without thoughts?

Or…

One with just pure strength and nothing else?

Quickly the beast came flying toward us, "Haineko!" I cried out.

But…but…

Soon I saw the beast behind me with blood covering his hand. Was…was that my blood?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Eon is freaking strong, so be careful." I felt it happen and soon I started to fall. "Rangiku-san!!!"

_Just one hit…from that beast? How…? How can…we even fight that thing?_

"Rangiku-san…!" Hinamori cried grabbing hold of her. "Bakudou number 37, Tsuriboshi!" a web quickly appeared under them catching them. "Hold on, Rangiku-san! I'll heal you right away…!"

_It was horrible…this from only one hit! Everything from her ribs to her intestines has been ripped out…she won't be able to breathe like this…I have to hurry…!_

But…time wasn't on my side.

I quickly looked up to see the beast before me. I started to withdraw my zanpakutou as he hit me as well. I when flying backwards.

_Both of us…with one attack. This is crazy. There is no way we can win…He's just too powerful…_

"Bakudou number 37, Tsuriboshi!" A voice yelled out as a web stopped Hinamori from falling; and a chain circled around the beast, "You fought well. Just take it easy for now, Hinamori." Hisagi told her as Kira stood beside him before the beast. "We'll take care of this guy."

"Oh my god…Vice Captain Hinamori!"

"One hit?! That thing a monster!"

"It took out two Vice Captains in one hit!"

"Can it really be beaten?!"

Ise shook her head, "It's no wonder she left so quickly. Did she see the outcome?"

"Kira. Leave this guy to me. You take care of Hinamori and Rangiku-san."

"Really? You'll be fine on your own?"

"Who the hell said I'm doing it alone!? You better come help me when you're done!"

_How do you feel a monster? How do you attack it when it only uses forces?_

"…But we gotta hurry, Especially with Rangiku-san, I'm counting on you Ex-4th squad."

"That was a long time ago…"

"…Let's go."

"Yes, Let's."

Hisagi-san is buying time. So I must hurry. I don't know…how long he can hold out again that beast.

Quickly I took Matsumoto beside Hinamori, "Bakudou number 73, Touzanshou." A barrier quickly formed around us. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Hinamori-kun! I'll heal you soon!"

"I'm…I'm okay. Hurry with Rangiku-san…"

_Hinamori-kun is in bad condition…her lungs are probably punctured or at least they're been crushed…but Matsumoto is much worse…! Please…I hope I'm still good enough…!_

_He isn't even trying to free himself…what a strange beast…_

"Hadou number 11, Tsudsuri Raiden." Hisagi sent a wave of lightening down the chain forward the beast. It quickly shocked him.

_Did it work?!_

Soon he fell onto the roof top under him.

_I can do this! He must be weak to Kidou!_

But as Hisagi started to pass over head the beast quickly turned his head toward him.

_That was a bit too close…_

Quickly he backed away as the beast got back onto his feet shaking the chains off. "This guy's a freak! You broke that pretty easily…let me guess you could've done that from the beginning?" Hisagi asked as the beast quickly grabbed him before he could make a move. "Shit!" Iba quickly appeared behind the beast. But was quickly knocked away by a blast.

"Iba-san!"

Before long he smacked Hisagi against a building before throwing him aside.

"Oh my god!"

"That things a monster!"

"It took out vice Captain Iba and Hisagi too!"

"He's…He's coming! Holy shit…just a little longer…!" Kira cried as the beast stopped in its tracks as a hole appeared in its chest. "My, my…you're actually making me step in. I'm very disappointed in all of you."

"Commander Yamamoto!"

_It was horrible to have the commander have to step in…to help us. But…it couldn't be helped._

"P…Please forgives us…!"

"Hmm? Cut that out. If you have time to bow your head to me you have time to watch the enemy." The beast tried to stop the hole from bleeding by hitting the area over and over again, "What? Unbelievable. It still won't die?"

"Hmm…it seems my little punishment wasn't enough." The beast tried to attack him but he kept on flash stepping out of the way. "And just what was that supposed to be?" Again it tried but it was useless. "It seems…you are an existence that thinks of nothing but killing, Pathetic." He said as he summoned his zanapakutou from his staff. "Ryuujin Jakka, First form: Nadegiri."

_No matter what…Genryuusai I want no shinigami to die, if we can help it._

_You are asking the impossible here, Hime-sama._

_This I know but…I want to save as many lives as I can…no matter what._

Soon the beast was cut in half and fell to the ground.

_It's a pure wish…but a hopeless one as well._

Soon half of the beast got back up, "My, my…just stop already. It saddens me that I must cut down a pathetic beast like you again and again."

_But still how pure that wish is…why you have so many following you, Hime-sama…_

"…It looks like you, don't understand the word _stop _do you child?" Yamamoto asked using a single cut to finish the job. "Kira, put up a strong barrier. It's not over yet." He warned Kira as the three Arrancar attacked him. "You would challenge me? I commend your courage." A burning flame quickly burned the three away, "I shall give your souls mercy and simply burn them away."

"Damnit…"

She quickly threw more forced at me and I quickly backed away from her, "Mila rose, Sun-Sun, Apache…you fought well…" She quickly showed me a number three on her chest. "You're got this much power…and you're only number three?"

"…Power? I have yet to show you what I can really do…" She had finally become serious…and so I had to be as well. "Bankai!! Dai Guren Hyourinmaru!!!" I yelled.

The force from Harribel is it too much to take?! How will Hitsugaya counterattack?!

"That's all?" The third asked as I stared up toward her, "Is that all a Captain has to offer me? If so…I'm done with you. Avenge, Protectil Azul."

Harribel becomes serious! Hitsugaya's battle begins! Can he win?

_None of us truly understood the battles; we all believed this war was to make the king's key. That was what we believed but…We never knew it would turn out like this…_

Sorry the chapter so short, but Hitsugaya battle will be the next chapter guys.


	43. Ice vs Water Healing tears of the Heaven

Okay, the story changed a lot after this chapter. So chapters should come out faster after this one. I want to get another one out before Christmas, if I can.

**Chapter 42: Ice vs Water?, Healing tears of the heavens**

_She was only the third; I remembered telling myself…but…_

_Why was I having so much trouble against her then? She was the weakness one on the frontlines…_

_But still I…_

She was right along are power different…is far too much.

_Yes…that's right._

She quickly sent energy from her blade that looked like a mission of water? Her blade's power…was water? My element…?

But…I couldn't dodge it.

"Is that seriously all a captain has to offer me? My subordinates were actually killed by people like you?" She asked as I climbed back onto my feet, "I'm done with you. _Avenge, Tiburon_." A wave of water quickly surrounded her up but quickly parted as quickly and she stood before me in her release form.

…So that's her resurrection form huh? Her appearance isn't exactly what I expected, but…I have to be careful. One slip up and I'm dead.

I held Hyourinmaru before me as she started to point her spear arm into the air.

But…

She was more powerful than I thought. She quickly cut off my right arm, "Wh…at?" Hyourinmaru had been cutted as well. "My shark sinks your puny ice dragon…that's all there is to it."

_Was I in over my head?_

Harribel's eyes quickly turned to Yamamoto!

"You're next; I'll be taking my revenge for those three."

No…

_I guess it was good I planned ahead…_

Hyouinmaru's Ice quickly surrounded my arm tightly as I held into him tightly as well.

_That's just goes to show what her power is like master. You should be careful after watching that, _He warned me, "I see that…" I whispered back to him. "_She really strong…do not misjudge her again. That was a onetime deal right?"_

"Shut up…I can see that." I whispered driving toward her. She quickly ducked glaring up toward me. She counterattack and I quickly stepped back, "…You should be dead." She told me. "I really didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would increase so suddenly with your release. I'm glad I was careful."

_This could be bad most of my attacks are range like her as well. This could be trouble…_

"_I hope you plan to be more careful then that image was…"_

"Shut up…"

"_You may have been testing to see what she could do, but that didn't end well for the image…"_

The image of me quickly fell apart…

"Tricks like that won't work more than once, and I didn't want to use it until the end, really."

_Quiet!_

"_I was only telling you the truth…" Hyourinmaru voice told me, "_I know but still…"

"…You need to stop underestimating what shinigami are capable of."

- - -

Hurry…!

Hurry…please!

"_Even…the captains are having problems Hime-sama…doesn't this count as losing?" _That voice was there again trying to tell me there was no hope in willing. There was no way the shinigami could win this battle. But I wouldn't believe it! "No, They are still fighting they aren't losing…because the battle isn't over. It has just started." Or…was I trying to fool myself?

"_Yes, that's right. But…how long? How long can you're Captains last? Then they are over powered to start with?"_

"They aren't over powered…"

"_Oh?"_

"They haven't released they're true abilities…so far."

"_You give them too much credit. You truly believe they're abilities alone can win this?"_

She wanted me to doubt them! She wanted me to put no hope in them at all. But…I must believe! I have too!

"…."

"_You know they can't. Aizen Sousuke and the other two ex-captains have crossed over to the other side"_

"Yes, I know. They are more like Arrancar's now. But…I believe in my Captains."

"_How foolish…!"_

"It isn't foolish. You must have others to stand by you to move forward in life."

_Foolish child…your life is near its end. But…you don't see that do you?_

"_How do you plan to save them? Kill Aizen right away and release your true form?"_

"I…"

"_You must release Zephyr's true power to kill Aizen or…there is no way to win…"_

"I want to heal them first…"

"_Idiot…that would be stupid. Forget about the shinigami! You should only worry about killing Aizen and nothing else!"_

"No…I will heal them first."

_Idiot…people can always be replaced! Who cares if tens or hundreds die? That matters not!_

_It's pointless…_

The battle continues on!

_Her weapon was using water…but using water against me was useless. Did she still not get it? Did she still underestimate me?_

"Still underestimating me? You should understand by now." I told her holding Hyourinmaru tightly, "With this Ice-type Zanpakutou of mine, all water just becomes my weapon. Even if that water was supposed to be yours. If you're just going to throw normal water at me all day, don't expect it to work."

"Oh, it will. You'll see. Maybe I'll show you right now, come."

"…You really think I'm going to fall for that and just come charging straight at you?" I asked summoning up a dragon, "You're underestimating me!!" I yelled throwing the attack toward her. "I'm afraid it's the other way around." She told me holding her spear out toward me attack. "Hirviendo." It quickly turned into water.

_She could turn my Ice back into water?_

"If my water can become your weapon then by the same logic the reverse must be possible. That's a basic rule of battle." I stared at her, "Cacada!" She yelled as a wave of water covered me.

_A crushing Torrent quickly covers Hitsugaya!_

_She did surprise me there…but she can only use what I throw at her. She has a limit. As for me…_

_I don't…_

_The water quickly turns to Ice!_

"If one can make his enemy's weapon his own…he should expect the same in return right?"

_I knew this…I knew it._

"I get it, and trust me…I don't need someone like you shoving old dogma down my throat."

_He is very young. But…his abilities…he doesn't have full control over. That's what I can use against him…_

"Gunchou Tsurara (_Icicle Flock)!!!" _I yelled as Icicle spears speeded toward her, "…Here we go again." She sighed, "Hirviendo." She quickly turned it into water. I took the chance to counterattack her from behind. She tried to dodge my attack but she couldn't dodge all of it. "Let me teach you something instead. One should be wary most when using his Ace. That's another basic rule of battle for you."

_How dare this brat… How dare he…treat me this way!_

"La Gota (_Droplet_)!" She quickly attacked me with a needle of water, I quickly moved out of the way; she kept at me following after me. I slowly looked back toward her, "Cero." She whispered.

She was planning to use that this close?

I quickly flash stepped away, "tch…"

_This was getting annoying now…I need to end this as soon as I can!_

"Your fighting style is unique, I'll give you that. Well, I guess that's to be expected. You're probably waiting for it. The same thing I am, right? A chance to unleash your ultimate attack by rising the moisture level in this whole area."

"_Using that? You have never tried that in bankai form, master…"_

He knew…what I was thinking about.

"I know…but at this point it should be alright…"

"_Are you sure…? You never tested it out before…"_

"Yeah, I know…"

"_I agree we need to end this but…"_

"…I suppose there's no helping it. I won't get anywhere banking on the same thing you are. I've never done this while in bankai. But…I guess I'll give it a shot."

"_So you really are going to try it? Well…I'll not stop you then…" _Hyourinmaru felt unsure about the idea as well…and truly I couldn't blame him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Truth is if I want water I don't have to wait for it. My Hyourinmaru is the strongest Ice-Snow type." I told her as clouds started to cover the sky. "Water is my weapon…" I said pointing Hyourinmaru toward the sky, "And the sky…is my Domain."

"Hyouten Hykkasou (Frozen sky-hundred flowers funeral)!"

_Dark clouds fill the sky! Harribel stands in shock!_

"What…is this?"

"Tensou Juurin (_Conquest of the heavens_.) It's one of Hyourinmaru's basic abilities yet it's his most powerful as well. My powers aren't fully developed, I'm well aware of that. Which is why I didn't want to use this in bankai-form. Everything within a 3 RI radius will get dragged into this and I can't guarantee that I won't kill anything. I just never thought…I'd be able to control it; but with about half of the Ice petals behind me already gone, somehow that worry is disappearing."

"_It shouldn't be a problem…"_

_I knew that…I didn't need to hear that. But, also…this should finish her._

"Tell me what's your name Espada?"

"Tercero Espada, Tia Harribel." She told me, "I'm the 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou." I told her in return. "…It's time." I whispered as a hole appeared in the sky, "Hyouten Hyakkasou."

_Hitsugaya uses the heavens power!_

A wave of Ice quickly started down toward Harribel, "Hir…" She started to say as Ice quickly started to cover her blade, "Wha…" And soon it started to cover her as well. "What is this..?!" She yelled, "Hyoutenhyakka sou, the instant these snowflakes make contact, they freeze in the shape of a flower…and when a hundred flowers have bloomed, your life is forfeit."

_Hitsugaya's power over powers the third?_

"Sorry, I'm not going to let you avenge your subordinates." Soon she was covered in Ice flowers.

"They aren't doing as bad as I thought they would."

"You sound surprised, Captain Aizen."

"I guess you could say that."

_She should appear soon…Come! Come to me Kaze Hime!_

Truly the battle wasn't going as well as we hoped. _Soifon_ had to cut her Arm off to keep going and _Ukitake_ had been attacked from behind and when _Kyououraku_ tried to help him. He was shot in the back.

Thing didn't stand to well…

Kira shook his head, "No…we-we can't win this? Is it all over?" Kira asked himself.

_So many had been brought down. How could they stand now?_

"_The_ _dazzling shining sunlight covered the whole world…" _A voice singing a song was soon heard, "…What?"

"_Like a blessing of the early morning being praised…"_

"Who…?" Kira asked looking around as Captain Commander opened his eyes.

_Like healing of a frozen long sadness…_

_Rhaplanca sang her wish in overflowing tears…_

"Captain Aizen…that voice? Would that be?"

"Yes, that would be her."

"What is she tryin' to do anyways?"

"Most likely healing her shinigami. But it doesn't matter if she does heal them…"

_Yes, that's right. The outcome will be the same no matter what…_

_Entrusting her atonement and hope within her people…_

She quickly appeared over head where her Captains were fighting the Arrancars, "H-Hime-sama?" Kira asked in shock. "_My finger being dryed in the scarlet color of scattered petals. My forehead being adorned with knitted thorns." _Pillars of light quickly covered her hurt shinigami. "Matsumoto-san? Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

"_I am now the symbol of compensation. Putting on a crown made of throny tendrils. A drop of water falling along my cheek. Piercing through the thirsty earth. To moisten the sprout of life. I would wish for the rain to pour down on you." _Quickly the shinigami started to heal at an alarming rate. "T-They're being healed?!" Kira cried out.

Matsumoto slowly opened her eyes, "H-Hime-chan?"

_Overflowing inside my chest…the dancing light. The seed of prayer is shining. It will soon sprout into a miracle…_

"Hime?" I asked in shock.

_How is she healing so many at one time?_

_Standing on the place of confined cold death. Rehaplanca fearfully expressed her lamentation…Human's lives are limited to just giving birth to ugly things…therefore they created an eternal world without anxiety or sorrow…_

_Here is the garden of happiness, its earth holding the desperate hope of everyone…_

And…what is this song she been singing? Something…feels different. Did something happen?

Soon the flames surrounding Aizen started to clear away. And with his target just before him…what would be his next move?

"Welcome Kaze Hime-sama." He greeted her, "Aizen…" she said coldly. "You truly are one with god's power. But to use it to heal them? Is that really a good way to use divide power?" He asked.

_The reflection of malice's and lust in your eyes makes me feel sad…_

_I want to reveal, the beautiful heart to you, and I want it to touch your heart…_

"I really have no reason to answer you. I can do as I wish."

"My, how cold she is Captain Aizen…"

_My white feet stepping on the mud. My wing finally became tainted…_

"It doesn't matter. I just knew sooner or later you would join this battle, Hime-sama…"

"You aren't getting the king's key no matter what."

"King's key? Oh, yes that's right. That what I wanted before wasn't it?"

"What…?"

"I have no need for the king's key anymore. Why use that time making it…when there another tool I can use to get to the Spirit king's world?"

"Another tool? What are you…?"

_I would just, till the end of my life. Fly toward the faraway place of believed future…_

"Come now. Let us end these games, Hime-sama or…Should I call you, Valkyrie?"

_To be continued…_

_I never thought he knew! How could he know? I didn't even know until a little ago. But…I never thought things would turn out like this…_


	44. Fallen wings! Hime's Really a!

Well it didn't happen before Christmas and sorry about that guys. But we will go into the New Year with this chapter.

**Chapter 43: Fallen wings! Hime's really a?!**

"Come now. Let us end these games, Hime-sama or should I call you…Valkyrie?"

"…!"

_The look on her face was priceless. She never knew…I would know her little secret._

"What? How could…you?"

_He shouldn't know that! You must get out of there now!  
_

She quickly turned as Tousen closed her way back to the soul society, "Tousen…" She whispered to him, "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

_Shit…_

She backed up a bit as Ichimaru appeared behind her, "Now now. Trying to run wouldn't do ya any good Hime-chan." He told her, "No, harm will come to ya if you help us."

"…I would never help you no matter what."

"Really? Even to save your shinigami? This is a fake war after all. Everything was planned to get you to awaken and enter the frontlines."

"…."

"Come on! Just help us Hime-chan!"

"I thought I said no!" She yelled facing him, "No, you're just confused right?" He asked opening his red eyes to look at her. "Confuse?"

"That's right! Don't ya want to think it over again?"

"I…I don't know."

"I think you should think it over again…"

"T-Then maybe I will…" Ichimaru nodded to Aizen, "Get her to agree."

"Don't worry. She will agree soon Captain Aizen." Ichimaru told him as reiatsu was felt behind them. "Oh, there comes the first Captain-san. How scary~"

"Get away from her!"

"We will have to seal him away for a bit as planned, Tousen."

"Yes…" Symbols quickly appeared on his arm. "Way of binding, Number 99: Bankin!" Tousen called out as Yamamoto was surrounded, "…Aizen Sousuke." He whispered, "Just disappear for a bit Captain Commander. That is all I ask."

"Foolish…"

"First song, Shiryuu! Second song Hyakurensan! Final Song, Bankin Taihou!" Tousen said as a box closed in Yamamoto. "He's going to be really an_gry, _Captain Aizen."

"That doesn't matter. By the time…he frees himself we will be gone from here."

_None of that matter…it only matter gaining her to are side. And nothing beside that…_

_Yes…her power is needed._

"Her reiatsu some of it coming out…"

"Oh, I guess it is Captain Aizen."

_That was the alarm all Captains felt it. It was hard not to feel it._

"Hime-sama?"

"Something wrong!"

Soon all Captains tried to race to her aid but were quickly blocked off by the Espadas near them. "Sorry, but can't let you two help her."

"How troublesome…"

"Ukitake…let's hurry so we can help, Hime-chan."

"You make that sound so easy."

_But…_

I felt the alarm the most, I quickly looked toward her.She was surrounded but not fighting? Something wasn't right. I quickly rashed toward but heard the sound of Ice breaking behind me, "And where are you heading off too?" Harribel asked climbing out of the ice. "Y-You're still alive…?"

_Bad timing on her part…I don't have time for her now!_

"Finish this up, Gin…"

"Yes, Captain Aizen."

"Don't worry, Hime-chan. Don't you want to go on a trip with us? It will be fun. You just have to agree to do anything you're told alright?" Ichimaru asked holding his hand near her face, "I…"

"Unare, Haineko!" Ash quickly surrounded Hime protecting her from Ichimaru. He quickly steps back. "Uh oh. How mean…I been stopped Captain Aizen."

"I see that."

"Ichimaru!" Matsumoto yelled flash stepping in front of Hime, "Oh? Rangiku-san? I should have guessed it was you."

_I just made it! I don't know what he was doing to Hime-chan. But I'm sure it wasn't anything good._

"Rangiku-san, please step aside."

"I will not."

"Why must you add problems? This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Well it does now! If it has something to do, with Hime-chan! It has something to do with me!" Matsumoto told him. "Well, I guess…it can't be helped." Ichimaru whispered withdrawing his zanpakutou, "Snap, Tobiume!" a explode sent Ichimaru back more. "really? Again?"

"Hinamori!"

"Sorry, Rangiku-san! I got here as soon as I could!"

"It's alright..." She whispered looking back toward Hime-chan. Something was wrong with her eyes. "Hime-chan?" She called out to her but she wouldn't answer her. "S-san?" Hinamori tried as well but nothing.

"That useless. She will not answer you no matter how many times you call out to her." Aizen told us, "What have you done to her?" Matsumoto asked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Stop this! Please leave S-san out of this!"

"That is something I cannot do, Hinamori-kun."

_It was clear He was after Hime-chan that was crystal clear now. But…why he was…I couldn't see that._

"You two step aside."

"No." We both quickly said together. We couldn't stand down.

_No…we can't stand down. Especially at a time like this._

"Haineko!" I yelled sending some ash after Ichimaru, "Uh oh…they appear to be serious…" Ichimaru said quickly flash stepping away as matsumoto followed after him.

_Do you believe there is hope and goodness in this world? If so…you are mistaken. There is no hope in this world only despair. That is the true nature of the world and of the heart. But it doesn't matter because despair is selfish just like the heart._

_You cannot win against it._

"Hinamori-kun, please step aside."

"No, I will not."

"So…you will stand in my way?"

"I cannot let you hurt S-san anymore."

_But for some reason your heart keep trying to grab onto the small light of hope before you._

"…I see. I guess it can't be help then."

_You cling onto that light and hope to use it to save your own soul. But how can a hope of light that small…truly save you?_

"Tousen, remove Hinamori-kun from before me."

"Yes, sir." He whispered slowly withdrawing his blade, "I-I will not stand down no matter what!"

_How far can your hope of light take you?_

"I see…no matter do it."

"Yes."

"_Reap, Kazeshin_…" A blade quickly came flying toward Tousen. He quickly flash stepped out of the way as Hisagi appeared in front of Hinamori, "I'll be the one to take you on Ex-Captain Tousen."

"Hisagi-san!"

"Protect Hime-sama…that is your job Hinamori."

_If Aizen goal truly is HIme-sama herself then…no matter what we must protect her! _

_I'm sure all the shinigami on the frontlines knew it now. But it doesn't matter. My plans can't be stopped now._

_How foolish…they believe they can protect her? From me? What foolish thinking…_

"You? You are taking me on alone?"

"Yes."

"How foolish…"

"Call it what you will…"

"Rangiku. This is a real bad idea, I keep tellin' ya."

"I'm not letting you near Hime-chan again."

"I see…I guess I can't change your mind then…" Ichimaru whispered drawing his blade, "_Ikorose, Shinsou_." He whispered as his blade quickly extended and shooting toward Matsumoto. "_Omotewo Agero…Wabisuke_!" Ichimaru quickly withdraw his blade before the hook blade could touch his.

"Izuru?"

"Ichimaru…please stop this nonsense."

"Nonsense? If you are calling it nonsense…you truly don't understand that."

_They healed faster than I thought they would…its Amazing! Her divided power is stronger than I thought!_

_Unbelievable…_

"_Tobiume!" _Hinamori cried sending a fireball toward Aizen he quickly cut it in half with his zanpakutou, "What?"

"That's it? That all the power you have to protect her with? If so…you can't protect her…"

_The mask was finally gone and Hinamori could see that…_

"Hadou 33: Soukatsui!" Hinamori cried shooting off balls of energy toward Aizen.

_It's useless…she can't see it? Can she…?_

"You really think Kidou will work any better?" I asked appeared behind her. She quickly gasp turning toward me. I quickly strike as blood covered the air and my ex-vice captain's started to fall toward the ground, "It's all useless. You cannot protect her no matter what." I quickly told her.

_You are this powerless, his mouth told her._

"S-San!"

"Hinamori!" Matsumoto cried as she raced to her catching her as something hit her back. She slowly looked behind her as Ichimaru withdrew his blade, "Sorry, Rangiku…" he whispered to her. "G-Gin…" She whispered as the two vice captains quickly fell to the ground.

"Matsumoto-san! Hinamori-kun!"

"You better be careful Izuru or you may even end up the same way."

"Ichimaru…"

Hisagi felt it as the two vice captains fell. How could one not feel it?

"…Not good."

"You should worry more about yourself, Hisagi." Tousen told him striking toward him as Hisagi pulled on his chain senting a blade toward him. Tousen quickly threw the blade back at him. "Shit…"

"You really believe anyone can save her? If so…you are fooling yourself."

"What?"

"Her path is self destruction sense the beginning…"

"Self destruction?"

"In other words…she can't be saved by anyone no matter what."

_It's her fate after all…a fate of a fallen one._

"What do you say Kaze Hime-sama? Should we finish this up?" Aizen asked her, "Ah that's right, you can't answer me right now. No matter…" Aizen whispered stepping toward her.

_Hime-sama! Hey! Snap out of it!_

………

_Can't you hear me?! It's Zephyr! Hey!_

_This is more horrible than I thought it would be._

Shinigami fall around Hime as they try to protect her! But who will protect her now?!

"Hmm?" A blade comes flying at Aizen as he quickly step back, "Cutting that a bit close there Lisa."

"Well it still worked." Lisa stood in front of Aizen as Shinji took hold of Hime's arm pulling her back some, "Why is it trouble always surrounds you?" He asked sighing. "It has been sometime, Captain Shinji…"

"Aizen…"

_Reinforcements appear!_

"I was wondering when you would appear…"

"Lisa…"

"Don't worry, you watch Hime-sama. I'll deal with Aizen."

"Alright thanks. I guess I better wake her up." Shinji said quickly hitting her over the head, "Ouch…what the hell?" She yelled grabbing her head. "Good you're awake now." She blinked slowly looking up toward him, "Shinji?"

"No more days dreaming…it isn't the time or place for that."

"I wasn't! Ouch…why did you have to hit so hard?" She cried rubbing the top of her head, "Live with it. It worked didn't it?" He asked. "…Still you could have done that softer."

_It feel the same…just like it was over hundred years ago. I can still feel it…my heart being pulled by her._

_It's still there…even after all this time. But…I gave up on her and left her alone. I was no different than any other person…I was no better…but I can't ask to be forgiven._

_Because…as I am now It can't be done._

"You should stand back."

"Shinji?"

"We will deal with Aizen."

"Deal with him? Are you crazy? He's…"

"I know…I know what he is. But leave this to us anyways."

_You understand don't you? This is all I can do for you now. That's why I must do this. If you don't understand that…please try too._

"…Very well. Do as you like."

_You idiot. No even they can stop Aizen Sousuke!_

…_.._

_Don't ignore me! Quickly release Zephyr's true power and let's end this!_

_No…I want to believe in them…_

_How foolish…_

_I want to believe in you Shinji and the others…_

"So are you going to deal with me? Like how you did over hundred years ago?"

_Tch…because of him so much I lost. No, not just me. All of us lost so much!_

"Aizen…"

"Tell me Captain Shinji…how will you, deal with me? When you been dead for over a hundred years?"

_You lost everything…even that dying relationship you had with her._

_Hundred and 50 years ago…things felt about the same then, didn't they? She was always cold to you, no matter how hard you tried to open her heart. I knew it right away, I saw it the way my captain spoke to Kaze Hime-sama…he liked her so much._

_But…she was only a child than._

"You're by yourself again I see."

"Why do you keep coming here? I never called for you!"

_She was always cold…no matter what he would say to her. She would always try to push everyone away with her coldness._

"I thought you may want someone to talk too."

"Why would I want to talk to the likes of you?"

"Brat."

"Bastard."

_Day in day out…it continued like this. I never understood why? Why does he keep trying?_

_What is he trying to gain?_

"Captain? Why do you keep visiting the spirit hime?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well no but…"

"She's very lonely. People fear her because of her power…some even believe she is a witch."

"A witch? But that's…"

"I know. She needs someone beside her…even if she acts like she needs no one."

_I still didn't understand what he could gain from just being beside her._

_What was he thinking?_

_But…one day she was attacked by shinigami fearful of her._

"Kill the witch! She will bring end to us all!"

_They feared a child that much? That they're willing to kill her?_

_It was unbelievable…_

_But…_

"Hime-sama!" My captain raced to her aid as fast as he could. He couldn't leave her be and that was when I was sure of it. He had fallen for her. "Shinji!" She was a child with adult's mind. That was easy to notice. But I'm sure he also understood what he felt was also wrong. Blood quickly covered my captain's Haori as he protected her as a human shield. "Shinji, stop! Stop please!" She cried out.

"You always…are trouble."

"And you're always a jerk!"

_They have always acted that way toward each other as far as I could see._

"Stay down, Hime-sama. I'll take care of this." Shinji quickly said striking the three shinigami down, "Attacking a child? Tch…how stupid can you get?"

"Shinji…"

"I'm fine, are you alright?" He asked as tears started to fill her eyes, "H-Hey?! What's wrong?" She quickly started to cry. "Hey! Don't cry!!!"

_It's amazing…it truly is…_

"It's something…isn't it Captain Shinji?"

"What is?"

"How you always appear with Kaze Hime-sama in trouble but you always disappear after that…"

"Aizen!" Shinji yelled racing toward him, "Shinji stop!" Lisa yelled after him. "What's wrong? You did didn't you? You abandoned her in the end…"

_You left her all alone and her heart quickly closed up again._

"…Shinji? Where did you go? No…are you leaving me too?"

He quickly shook his head, "No! No I didn't I never!"

"Then why didn't you ever return…?"

"I couldn't…"

_I did abandon her…I left her alone. I didn't mean too. But…that just an excuse for me to use…isn't it?_

I look back toward her but her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

_I'm sorry…I couldn't open your heart after all. Because…I was no different than all the others who tried. Was this my way of giving up?_

The two blades quickly met, "What are we to you? Chest pieces?!" Shinji asked, "Of course not. Chest pieces would know when they are being used."

_We're all played with…just like play things. Is that's all we truly are to him?_

"We aren't play things!"

"Of course not. They would last longer than you have…"

_Every move he made…he knew how we would react. It was a bit…too perfect his plan. He knew too much…that was clear to us._

"Than what are we to you?"

"Pawns of course. You are meant to be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Pawns…? We are nothing more than?"

"You are meant to be sacrificed protecting Kaze Hime-sama. That is your job after all as a pawn."

_Protect the king or queen is the job of a pawn. To be sacrificed for the greater good?_

"Don't act like we gave up are lives willing! That's not what happened!"

"Shinji! You have to calm down! He's trying to use your emotions against you!" Lisa yelled, "You are so right. But look at how quickly the two of you raced to Kaze Hime-sama aid to protect her from me. Tell me…what does that make you?"

_All words felt like bullets against us…one right after another. What are we?_

_We…really are pawns? We are nothing more than fallen shinigami?_

"Shinji…he's wrong." Hime voice quickly said, "You aren't pawns."

"Oh? Than what are they Kaze Hime-sama?"

"They are…my Captains and Vice Captains."

"You still cal them that? They have fallen…they're hollows took them over. They can no longer be called _Captains _or _Vice Captains_ or even _Shinigami _for that matter."

_So much was taken…so much was lost because of Aizen. We lost are lives…But also we lost something that can't be replaced as well…_

_What was it?_

"Even so…they are still themselves. That can't be taken away no matter what." She whispered withdrawing her zanpakutou, "getting serious now?"

_About time! Come on, let's end this!_

_Hime-sama…she really planning too? To fight Aizen herself?_

"Hime-sama…"

"Shinji…Lisa, please step out of the way."

_Hime becomes serious! Does she plan to take Aizen on alone?_

"You aren't really planning too…?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Are you nuts? You can't really…"

"Only I can defeat _Aizen Sousuke_."

_Only you? What do you mean…?_

"Hime-sama…"

"I'll not say it again moves. You're in the way." She whispered as Zephyr pulsed in her hand.

_Her path is destruction…do you understand what that means?_

"Shinji…" Lisa whispered. "Fine, do whatever you like." How stubborn are you? Do you understand what you are saying? "Thank you…" She whispered passing by us but also she whispered another word to me.

_She said…_

_Goodbye…_

_What did she have planned?_

"You always keep me waiting…Kaze Hime-sama."

"Nonsense. You have nothing to wait for. Because you will gain nothing from all of this."

"Oh? You sound so sure."

"Because I am sure…"

"I see…isn't it something? Look around at how are forces battles against each other. Can't you see…no side truly is winning?"

"This isn't real after all. You can't call it a _war_. When everything is made up."

"True. Than just come with me Kaze Hime-sama and I'll call my forces back."

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I guess not. But don't you fear for your shinigamis life? Don't you want to save them?"

"I will not make a deal with the devil to save them."

"How harsh. I am no devil. I am just another man."

"Aizen…why is it you wish to enter the spirit king's world?"

"To end all of this of course. I wish to put an end to the battles of shinigamis battling hollows for years and years."

"You mean to kill the spirit king?"

"Of course. The spirit king is the law himself without him so many laws would just disappear all together."

_He truly is mad…_

_Aizen goal?! To destroy all laws as they know it?_

"You truly are mad…"

"I take it…you mean you will not side with me. How sad that makes me…"

_Aizen madness holds no bounces! What will his next move be?!_


	45. Aizen vs Hime! Madness vs fallen Hope?

Ok I know this is really late guys. So sorry about that! Hope everyone had nice new years.

**Chapter 44: Aizen vs Hime? Madness vs fallen Hope?!**

_The laws of death would disappear if the spirit king was to disappear? Would birth disappear as well?_

"Don't you see? You could get even with your father if you side with me."

"Don't call him that. I could never call him _my father_."

"How cold of you."

_Hime steps up! What is Aizen's move now?_

"Why did you pick to fight me now?"

"You were about to kill those two."

"Was I now?"

Aizen hasn't even moved his blade…he couldn't have been ready too…

"Shinji, move your left arm." She quickly told me.

It wasn't an order…it was more she was making a point.

"My arm?" I asked slowly moving it not seeing the point, "its fine. Nothing…" I quickly cut myself off as blood started to run down my arm and it quickly fell to the ground.

What…? When…did this happen?

"Shinji!" Lisa called out. "I'm fine. I don't need that arm. I'll live." I told her as Aizen slowly grinned.

She was right. He was about to kill us; and that's why…she stepped in. But…I didn't even see him move his blade.

Is his speed really that fast?

"Now, how did that happen?" Aizen asked keep that grin across his face. "Aizen…that's enough. Are you really so lost you believed this is right?"

"Of course it is right. My eyes are open but you keep your eyes closed, Kaze Hime. Why do you keep protecting humans? What's the point?"

"…."

"You know as well as I do, that how selfish humans are. Only worrying about them. Feelings like those brought hollows into this world to start with and humans are the root of all problems."

"That maybe so but…I still can't let harm come to them…no matter what."

"I see, so you plan to stand your ground no matter what I say."

_How foolish…_

_She picks her destruction without revenge against the one who wronged her?_

_But I guess it doesn't matter…no matter what she picked destruction would still take her body._

_It can't be helped._

_Fallen Kaze Hime…I should call her._

"Yes, no matter what…"

I guess…it can't be help. Her fate was destruction from the beginning…she had no other path to walk down to start with.

_Hime-sama…are you truly sure about this? _Zephyr quickly questioned her. Not wishing for her to do this. _Yes I am Zephyr. I must do this…_

No, you really don't understand the meaning of this! If you fight Aizen sousuke with the varkyrie's power…you will be!

_Please…don't do it!_

"_She can't hear you. I'm not going to let her." _A woman with jet black hair stood before him, _"You want her to die…I know that! You call her selfish…but truly you are the selfish one only thinking of yourself this whole time!"_

"_And so what? Why should I care what be falls her? Her life means nothing after all."_

"_You…"_

"_Be quiet, and be a good weapon and do as you are told. Have you forgotten? I am your master, not that stupid Hime." _The jet black hair woman quickly disappeared.

She wants her to die…so she can be free. But…that isn't fair to Hime-sama. What about her? She is being used! And she has no idea!

But…truly she isn't my master. The Valkyrie is my master…but still I…wish to save Hime-sama.

Her cries brought me to her to begin with…

"_I need power!"_

_I can't have someone always protecting me…!_

_Please…I need power to protect myself and ones around me!_

Those cries were so unselfish. Her cries awoke me and brought me to her!

I wasn't bided to her as I am to my master, Valkyrie. But…I answered her cried because I wished too.

A blade with a will of its own. That's what I am because truly…I'm not a zanpakutou. But also I knew what fate had in store for Hime-sama. All would fall around her when she truly awakens within her…but also it would mean her life was near its end.

"_She will die. You will not stop me Zephyr! She has no place in this world to start with." She wasn't lying. Hime-sama never had a place in world. She's out of her place to start with._

_But how does that make this right?_

No…it doesn't but…if I truly can't save her. I must do everything I can to save that young captain from the same fate! I must save…that boy with the white hair!

Hitsugaya Toushirou!

"Hyourinmaru."

There was a powerful voice out of nowhere calling out my name. But for what reason?

And…who was calling out to me?

"Hyourinmaru, can you hear my voice calling to you?"

Whose voice is that? It's not master's voice…

"Yes, I can hear you."

"Good, zanpakutou's can still hear me."

"Zanpakutou's? Who are you?" The voice was powerful but kind and worried but wishing to protect something at the same time.

Whose voice is it?

"Don't' you know my voice by now? It's I…Zephyr." I watched as the great dragon of the west wind appeared before me, "Zephyr? Then you are still alive?"

"I guess…you could call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"My true name is Zephyrus. I am the fallen god of the west wind forced to turn into a blade when…I when against the king's orders."

"Do you mean the Spirit king?"

"Yes…I am cursed just like the Spirit Hime. We are both trapped within a fate we cannot escape from."

"Zephyr…what is it you want? I am in middle of a battle helping my master against espada."

"I know that why you must take your master and escape."

_What nonsense is he saying?_

"Do you know what you are saying?"

"I do…as things stand now…Aizen Sousuke will win. Hime-sama doesn't wish to release my true power in front of her shinigami."

He was saying…Aizen was planning to take Hime-sama from here?

"Zephyr you…"

"You're master will lose his, clear head…if you do not leave Hyourinmaru."

"You act as…my master's obsessed over Hime-sama."

"Am I wrong?"

He wasn't…but still…

"Zephyr…"

"I'm trying to help you save you're master from the same fate as Hime-sama."

"Same fate?"

"She is destined to give up her life and die."

Die?

"What do you think would happen if you're young master saw that?"

He would lose it…

"Is there nothing that can be done? Can't you stop this? Speak to her?"

"She can't hear me. The Valkyrie has blocked my voice from ranging her. She can't hear me any longer…"

It was too late? Nothing could be done? No matter what?

My master would never leave her no matter what. I can't stop this as well. I am powerless to stop his heart just as you are Zephyr…

"Sorry, but he would never listen to me telling him to abandon Hime-sama. So it doesn't matter…"

"Giving up?"

"No…but isn't there another way?"

"No there isn't."

"There no way to stop this?"

"If you and your master kill Aizen Sousuke before Hime-sama; that would be the only way."

He was telling me to give up. But no matter what…my young master would chase after the Spirit hime.

"I guess it was useless speaking to you anyways, Hyourimaru goodbye."

"Wait, Zephyr!" He quickly disappeared as he had never been there to start with.

Somehow I have to stop this! I have to protect young master!

"Hyourinmaru…"

He is calling to me.

"Hyourinmaru?"

I need to answer him as nothing has happened.

"_I'm sorry master for not answering right away."_

"Is something on your mind, Hyourinmaru?"

"_No, it's nothing at all."_

I'm sorry…but I can't ask you to do something so selfish like forgetting about her. Because no matter what…he will chase after her. He is obsessed with her. But at the same time…I believe Hime-sama is obsessed with my master.

But feelings like this are no good. Love shouldn't make other feeling like this…not selfish feelings like this.

They are obsessed with each other that why they cling onto each other…but those feelings can't be stopped now. It's too late.

The sound of two blades hitting each other could be heard all around the battle field. But everyone knew whose blades they're…

"Hime-sama…"

"As I said Izuru. You better watch ya self."

"Ichimaru…what do you have to gain from siding with Aizen Sousuke?"

"Hmm…what do I have to gain?" Ichimaru asked himself, "Oh yeah. That for me to know. But I don't plan to tell ya, Izuru."

Do you understand sadness?

Do you understand hate?

"Ichimaru…"

"Do you hate me, Izuru?"

"I…"

"What reason would ya have? For leading Hinamori-chan to Aizen? For hurting Hime-chan? Or for hurting my childhood friend?" Kira didn't know how to answer him, "Because if any of those are the reasons then…you have no reason to hate me."

"What?"

"Feelings of friendship and love get in the way and cloud ones judgment. Therefore you can't use any reason I just said to hate me."

Was this person standing before him truly…the Ichimaru Gin he thought he knew?

"Is that so? Fine then I hates you for being you. Is that reason fine?"

"Yes! You finally understand Izuru! Because I hate you for being you as well…" Ichimaru whispered appearing behind him. "Ikorose, Shinsou."

I hate you so much…that I want to kill you.

Blood filled the air surrounding Ichimaru…

"This will be the last time we will meet, Izuru."

_Shinigami fall one after another! Do Aizen's forces have the upper hand?_

"Kira!"

"I believe you are the last Vice Captain standing now, Hisagi."

Tch…

Is our power really that different? Are they truly that much stronger? Was this hopeless from the start?

"Ex-Captain Tousen…"

"You didn't last long, but we never believed you would…"

"You act as you knew it would turn out this way."

"Perhaps we did know."

"What?"

"We knew all shinigami would chase when they felt they're leader in danger. The Spirit Hime in other words."

She has been the trap herself?

"Your following Vice Captains fell one after another for the Hime."

"Ex-Captain Tousen…"

"Don't you feel used? Do you hate us for doing this…?"

"I…"

"There is no freedom in this world. Even after dying as a human you are reborn in the soul society. But…your soul still is trapped by death even there. Isn't that unfair? Would it be fairer to not have death rule over you?"

"That would remove your time limit on the plain."

"Yes, but wouldn't that make things more fair?"

"…But?"

"I sit really fair death can always rule over are lives? Only giving us so many years to do as we like."

He's mad…just like Aizen and Ichimaru. I can't even try talking to him. My words can't get through to him.

"What with the silent? Do you disagree with me?"

"Your goal…comes at too heavy of a price. It would throw everything into ruins. Therefore, I cannot agree with you."

"I see…I guess no matter what we will be enemies then."

"It appears so."

Do you know what true darkness is?

If so you are wrong…

Because…

Ex-Captain and Ex-Vice Captain to each other. They thought they knew each other but…they we're wrong. They knew nothing about each other to start with.

Two blades hit sending each other backward, "I thought you would join us, Hisagi."

"No I cannot do that no matter what."

"I see…I guess it can't be helped then." He whispered as half of a hollow mask appeared on the left side of his face.

That's…I see. Is this what she knew? Did Ichimaru and Aizen have this as well?

"You don't appear to be that surprised."

"I guess…you could say I thought as much."

They have crossed over…

"But I guess I should ask the real question here." Tousen said flash stepping all over the place.

What speed!

He quickly appeared behind his Ex-vice captain, "How long…will you last?" He asked as Hisagi quickly threw a blade toward him. "Are you scared of fighting me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why is your hand shaking?"

Do you fear your power? If so that is good.

It is shaking…

Stop. Stop shaking…there is no time for this!

"I'm not. I'm just…" He didn't have time to think to act as the battle quickly ended as his right arm when flying in front of him, "What?"

"Don't be so surprised…it was over from the start."

"Oh my, it appears all your Vice Captains have fallen and your captains aren't holding up to well too."

"…."

"At this rate are forces will destroy each other."

None will be left then.

"Come now, wouldn't it be easier to give in?"

"I said I wouldn't and I meant it Aizen."

"Fine then Release Zephyr's true power then and destroy me!"

_Release Zephyr! Do it now!_

It all sounded so easy. But doing so…would something happen? Something she knew nothing about?

"What's the problem? I thought Kaze Hime herself was going to fight me."

He wanted to see it as well…

"Let me see a goddess' power! Let me see what a goddess looks like!"

A goddess power?

"What's holding you back…Kaze Hime-sama?"

_He doesn't even see me fighting him…truly what he sees is a Goddess._

_Zephyr? _She tried to call to him but only silence answered her.

_Why aren't you answering me? You are there aren't you? _

Still no answer came to her…

_Please Zephyr! I'm-I'm scary…where are you?_

"Get out of my way!" I yelled sending the third espada toward the ground, "Damnit stay down!"

I don't have time for this…!

I quickly raced toward Aizen and Hime.

Along…his real target was her. Everything was planned. But why?

"Aizen!"

"Ikorose…Shinsou."

I quickly stopped death in my tracks as I felt the quickly piecing; and I slowly looked down finding a blade, "Sorry. But can't let ya save Hime-chan." I slowly glared back at Ichimaru. "I-Ichimaru…" He slowly withdraw his blade from me as I fell forward, "Sorry Little Captain-san. Please just give up."

"Toushirou!"

I couldn't see much I was covered in blood so much; but I remembered seeing Aizen right behind her as she ran toward me, "Kyouka Suigetsu." I could remember Aizen saying his Zanpakutou's name.

"Sleep little Hime."

My memory is so furry…

"Take her, Tousen."

"Yes."

"We are leaving. We are finished here."

I can't remember anymore then that aside from…we all failed.

Aizen did take Hime…she had been kidnapped by Aizen Sousuke.

_To be continued…_

_What was the reason for me to still be a shinigami?_

_When I fail to follow my reason to start with? I can't even protect ones around me…!_

_What's the point?!_

An: Sorry I know this is a short update but I am going to try to get the next chapter out soon.


	46. Hime Kidnapped? Destroy the Spirit king

I know it been a bit sense I put a chapter out but my lappy died so I couldn't really do anything for a bit. So sorry this is late. I'm going to try to get another chapter out as soon as I can.

**Chapter 45: Hime kidnapped?! Destroy the Spirit king or the mad man?**

Everything was a mess. Everything was a lie.

What was the point? Aizen used everyone to get to Hime. He tricked all of us!

What do I do now? What can I do now?!

"Hey to room five to help Captain Ukitake!"

"I need a Spirit barrier for room 11!"

Everything is a mess…what was it all for?!

"Quickly team two gets to room ten to help Captain Soifon!"

What the hell…was it all for?!

"I want a status report now, Captain Unohana." Captain Commander quickly ordered, "I understand why but…you aren't in good health yourself." She told him. "That doesn't matter."

Everything was destroyed!

"I understand…but I am just as worried about Hime-sama as you are. But still you need to rest."

"Give me the statue report now."

"…very well."

It doesn't matter anyways…

"All Vice Captains have been taken down trying to protect Hime-sama from what Vice captain Hinamori told me. As of right now…most vice captain are still out. Aside from Hinamori and Matsumoto."

"How about the Captains?"

"…About all the Captains are out of actions as of now. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku are just holding on. Captain Soifon lost an arm so she will be out for a good three to four months."

"…We can't wait even a week. Aizen Sousuke has taken Hime-sama! Vice Captain of the Second squad will begin searching right away!"

This cannot stand…! Aizen Sousuke will pay no matter what!

"But also…Hirako Shinji has agreed to help us."

"Hirako?"

"Long time no see, Captain Commander."

"Hirako…so you really are still alive."

"If you wish to call it that."

"You are helping with the search?"

"Yes, Lisa is with the second squad right now. But also I want to speak with one of your captains."

"Who?"

"He had white short hair and a Ice Zanpakutou."

"Captain Hitsugaya you mean?"

So…he's name is Hitsugaya…because of him. Aizen…caught Hime…all because of him!!!

"If he has white short hair then yes."

It was his fault…she raced to him. If…he hadn't been there! We could have protected her from Aizen!

"Take me to him, Captain Unohana."

"Very well. I need to see how his statue is anyways."

It's so dark…did I die?

_How long are you going to sleep Master?_

Hyourinmaru?

_Yes, it is I_

What happened? I can't remember everything…

……_._

I was racing toward Hime then…

_Master, I'm sorry…_

Sorry? About what?

_I apology. I can't even tell you what happened…_

What happened? What are you talking about?

_It would be easier for you just to wake up and see for yourself._

Hyourinmaru!

What happened? I…I don't understand. What did I miss?

_Wake up…!_

I need too…

"Wake up!"

_Captain!_

"Captain Hitsugaya? Can you hear me?" Voices are surrounding me… "Captain?" they are so loud… "He's waking up!"

"Shut up, you two are being too loud." I growled opening my eyes as Matsumoto quickly hugged me, "Captain thank goodness!"

"Vice Captain Matsumoto! I think Captain Hitsugaya can't breathe!"

"Oh no, Captain!" I quickly looked around. I was in the 4th division that was easy to tell but…I was on the frontlines.

What happened?

"What happened to the war?" I quickly asked, "Captain…its over."

"Over?"

"Yes…"

Then it hit me…

"Where is…Sar…I mean Hime-sama?"

"Captain that's…"

"It's best not to tell you, Captain Hitsugaya." A 4th squad member spoke up, "…What happened to her? I am ordering you to tell me." I knew it then something had happened. "…Captain. Hime-chan…Hime-chan was taken away by Aizen Sousuke."

Taken away? Kidnapped?

"It appears…she was Aizen's true goal along…"

Why? What reason would he need her? I don't understand anything anymore…

We all failed. We couldn't protect her at all. We couldn't stop a damn thing!

"Where…did he take her?"

"We…we don't know at this time. They're location right now…is unknown."

"…What?!"

That mad man has her and no one knows where they are?!

"Captain Hitsugaya please tries to remain claim."

"How the hell do I do that?!"

"Captain!"

"How can I remain claim?! When the person that means the most to me…is in the hands of that mad man?! Huh…?! Tell me!"

_Master please try too!_

Shut up! I can't just sit here at a time like this!

_He is obsessed. Zephyr was right…_

I quickly climbed out of bed, "No Captain! You haven't healed up. Please stay in bed!" Matsumoto cried trying to put me back in bed. "Let go of me! Damnit Matsumoto stop it!"

Hime…I have to save her from that mad man!

"…What the hell is this?" A man with blonde hair asked standing in the doorway. "What?" He quickly ran up to me grabbing me by the shirt, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! How will acting this way help her?!"

Was he talking about…Hime?

"It's your entire fault for being too weak. Because of you…Aizen Sousuke!"

"Hirako, that enough." Captain Unohana quickly said, "Put Captain Hitsugaya down."

"Him? A Captain? Don't make me laugh. Unless…standers have really dropped." How dare he make a fool of me like this!

"Let go of me."

"Why should I take orders from someone who can't even protect one person?"

_You failed._

"I will save her."

"No. Don't even try. Give up on her now."

Give up?

How could I even think about doing that?

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no! I will never give up on her ever!"

"You're so stupid. You are in over your head." He told me as he let me go as Matsumoto ran to me, "Captain!" she cried. "Baka…I know that but I don't care anymore."

"You truly are a baka…This isn't some kind of game. You will get burned if this keeps up."

"That's fine by me. But…no matter what I cannot abandon her!"

"Captain…"

No matter what…I will save her!

"How stubborn fine hell do whatever you want!"

Hirako…I guess was that man's name but before long he stormed out of the room. But…somehow he knew Hime.

"I apology for him, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Its fine…don't worry about it."

He's not wrong…I failed to protect her. What kind of Shinigami am I?

"You are lucky the blade wasn't any higher…or you would have been killed."

Lucky? How does that make me lucky?

"…I see."

"Please try to get some rest."

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'm sorry to say…it will be close to three months."

Three months? I can't even wait a week!

"…I see."

"Well then, please excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Unohana said leaving the room. "Captain?"

"I can't wait that long. I need to get out of here."

"Captain Please! You are still bleeding! You must do as captain Unohana says!"

"And what will happen to Hime if I listen?"

"Captain…please don't blame yourself! It wasn't you're…!"

"It was my entire fault! She ran to me letting her guard down! How can I not blame myself at a time like this?!"

"Captain…the 2nd squad is out looking for her."

"….."

"I'm sure they will find her! So don't worry!"

"Leave Matsumoto."

"But Captain I…!"

"I said leave!" She quickly left the room at my yell.

I can't take this…! I just can't!

How can I make up for messing up this badly?!

Hime…please be alright…

_You Baka! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you release Zephyr?! Let alone you let Aizen Sousuke take us away somewhere! You messed up big!_

Do you think…Toushirou alright?

_It doesn't matter! You will never meet again. Stop worrying about others you baka Hime!_

Never meet again?

_You don't get it do you? You will die after you use Zephyr's true power!_

I will die?

_That's right. After all…Zephyr's true power is a god's power._

I will forget everyone and everything. But…I don't want that!

I…

I want o see Toushirou again!

_How selfish are you going to be? Are you going to be selfish to the end?_

But…I don't want to die!

_How selfish…you truly are._

"How long are you going to talk with the Valkyrie, KazeHime-sama?" Aizen voice asked. She quickly opened her eyes hearing him, "Aizen!"

"Now now. I would be careful what moves you do here. We are in-between worlds after all."

In-between worlds?

_It where the door to the Spirit King's world can be opened._

What?

"I take it you been told why we are here."

"Aizen Sousuke."

"Join us; help us destroy the Spirit king."

"But…"

"You don't have to answer right away. Think about it. Don't you want to re-take your freedom?"

"My freedom?"

"That's right. Destroy him…and you will get it back."

_What are you doing? Don't even think about it! Just destroy that mad man now!_

Shut up! This is my body and I'll pick my own way to die!

_Finally found some back bone, eh?_

"I…"

"Think it over. Gin stay with her."

"Yes, Captain Aizen." Soon Aizen and Tousen disappeared leaving the two there alone, "There really no need to think about it. Just kill the Spirit king alright?"

"Doing that…would destroy so many lives."

"Don't think of the big picture. Think only of yours wants and nothing else alright?"

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can. People true nature is selfish. When something bad happens…you would first always think…why did this have to happen to me?"

_That wasn't a lie…_

"Why me? Why not someone…"

"Please don't Ichimaru."

"See? Everyone is selfish. People always race after what they want. Not what they need."

_How could everything he is saying make sense? But still she didn't want to believe it…_

"I'm no different. Same goes for Captain Aizen."

"What?"

"He hates all worlds. No matter what world he been in…death follows him. Even after coming to _heaven _he thought he would live in peace with his sister. But she died from a sickness."

"….."

"No one can escape death but the Spirit king."

He wishes to kill the Spirit king and destroy the laws of death because of that?

"No matter what the reasons…it's still madness."

"Perhaps to some. But some would go very far to protect others. Even work for the devil."

"Ichimaru, what are you…"

"I follow, the devil myself to protect someone."

"You don't mean…"

"That I do. Captain Aizen was using Rangiku-chan against me if I didn't follow him. But look at me now, hated by her for hurting you."

Ichimaru that's…

"But…I'm not going to tell you to help, Captain Aizen."

"What?"

"Do what you must. Destroy who you want too."

Ichimaru…

"We cannot force you. It is your power after all…"

Was he just acting in front of Aizen? Or…is he trying to trick me?

"I…"

"You don't have to believe me or anyone. Just use your own eyes for the truth."

"I will die no matter who I kill…right?"

"It appears so."

"I-I don't want to die."

"Do you wish to keep living?"

"….."

"Truly I don't know what would be better for you."

"Everything a mess. That pillar destroyed so much."

"What do you want? Truly want?"

"I…I want to see Toushirou again." Ichimaru frowned, "Sorry, but that most likely will not happen."

"I know…"

Because no matter what I will die today. I cannot escape it…

Toushirou…please be alright!

"Hirako you when over board, you cannot just blame captain Hitsugaya like that when we all failed to protect Hime-sama." Unohana told him, "No that's not true. She let her guard down because of him alone! He is the most that should be blamed for this!"

"Even so, I don't want you attacking one of my Captains." Yamamoto spoke up from behind the two, "Sir? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but that matter not now Captain Unohana."

"Tch…" Hirako quickly tried to run as Shinigami quickly blocked his way. "I don't know why, Hime-sama or even Urahara kept you and the others hidden." He started to saying. But don't believe I'll just let you disappear as nothing has happened."

"What happened 150 years is one thing but attacking one of my Captains is another!"

"Still the same Gotei 13. Using those with strong Abilities. That why you are still using Hime-sama as well!"

"Hold your tongue! I am not playing games with you. Just by one order, I can have you and the others killed."

"Killed? We have been dead for over 150 years! We lost everything! Why do you think we when into hiding?!"

_Blaming each other…this isn't the time to act like this!_

"Stop it! This isn't the time to fight against each other!" Unohana yelled to the two, "You are both worried over her but that is no reason to attack each other!"

_Now is the time to keep a clear head more than ever…_

Both men knew the 4th squad captain was right. At a time like this…fighting each other wasn't the right move. But also…sometimes only a woman could keep men in line…

But also sometimes they are too stubborn to listen…

"Captain.." Of course he would be like this now. He is so worried over Hime-chan and I can't blame him for that. I'm worried as well but…we can't go against Captain Commander's orders…

Especially at a time like this…

So please, Captain just rest…

"Rangiku-san!" I watched her run to me, "Hinamori.." I don't know what to do at a time like this. "How is Hitsugaya-kun?"

"As well as I thought he would be."

"He didn't take it well…did he?"

"No…he didn't. But…he is also blaming this on himself."

"But that isn't right. It wasn't his fault!"

"I know. It always appears Aizen has one step over us…and we can't catch up…"

"yeah…"

_Even Hime-chan had no idea…she was his target along…_

"I know! We could help with the search in Hitsugaya-kun place!"

"No, you will not. "We both slowly turned to find captain Commander standing there. We both quickly bowed, "Sir?" I asked, "Both of you have friendships with Hime-sama correct?" We both knew a question as that cold not led to anything good.

"Yes sir. That is right…"

"As I thought. Therefore…the ten squad and the five squad will not be a part of the search team." He said smacking his staff on the ground. "But sir…please!"

"You're personally feelings would get in the way." We both stared at him in shock. He was truly serious. Because we are friends with Hime-chan…we can't help find her?

_But that was just…!_

It was quickly heard after that. The sound of glass breaking.

I quickly stood up because I knew where it came from, "Captain?" I cried. I quickly opened the door to his room.

I found the bed empty.

Glass around the window but also…Hyourinmaru was gone too.

"No, captain you didn't please…"

No I k new it without even entering the room all the way. I found a trail of blood from his bed to the window. And I could do nothing but slowly shake my head.

"Captain…"

What would become of him not following this order?

"Must keep moving…can't stop…"

_Master please just go back!_

"Must save her…"

_Master…_

No matter what the cost I will save her from Aizen! I care not about my own well being…I have to save her no matter what!

Even as my body is now…I will give up my life for her!

"_She believed anything I told her. She was so foolish and you are no different young Captain."_

"_You used her! You lied to her!"_

"_So how does that make me any different than the others?"_

"_What?"_

"_Aizen Sousuke…your so called Captain Commander has both been using her as well."_

_How can you throw blame on me? When you are no different?_


	47. Zephyr's Release! spear of the heavens!

Okay, I know I haven't updated for sometime I'm sorry about that I was out town for a bit and things have been picking up at work but the story isn't dead. I have two chapters done right now so I will try to get them up and loaded when I can.

**Chapter 46: Zephyr's Release! Spear of the heavens!**

It didn't take long for shinigami to find out about Captain Hitsugaya. But also soon rumors started to fly around…

"Did you hear? I heard Captain Hitsugaya when after the Spirit Hime!"

"Really?"

"I heard the two of them are seeing each other."

"But isn't Captain Hitsugaya not a noble?"

"Yeah he isn't. I heard captain Hitsugaya is from Rukongai."

"Wow really?"

This is horrible. How quickly this happened.

"Hey! If you have time to talk work faster!"

"Yes, Vice Captain Matsumoto!"

Captain…I understand why you ran after her. But…

As you are now…what can you really do to save her? But not just that is the problem…

Angry mobs are all over. That one pillar being destroyed did so much damage over 200 lives was lost because of that. So of course…all of them blame Hime-chan for that. But just keeping them out was a problem…

"Let me in!"

"I lost my son cause of that stupid Spirit hime!"

"She should have to die too!"

"How do you plan to make up for this?"

"Give me back my daughter!"

This is horrible. How they act.

But if other Shinigami hear Inoue Orihime is most likely Hime-chan little sister. What would they think then?

This is too much. It's no wonder they are so much alike.

"Hime-chan…please be safe."

Captain…please just comes back! Please!

What do I do? What can I do? When I messed things up this must? No matter what I do…I'm going to die. But…but I don't want that!

There has to be another way!

"_There isn't!"_

It was her…

"_If you don't kill him…he will take so many lives. You must kill him."_

I must become a killer to save lives? But that just wrong…I don't want too.

"_Stop being selfish and do your damn job!"_

Is it selfish wishing to live? I still don't know the answer to that question. I didn't get that much time to even think it over. "So…what is your answer little Spirit HIme-sama?" His voice quickly asked from behind her, "Who will you kill? The spirit king, you're father or me?"

"I…" It all happened so quickly. There wasn't even time to blink. "I see…Tousen." Aizen said with a grin across his face as a blade was quickly pointed at Ichimaru. "So even now, you would stand against me Gin?"

"I don't know what ya are talking about Captain Aizen."

"I see…very well."

So little was understood…

Was Ichimaru acting against Aizen?

He quickly withdrew his blade meeting Tousen's blade, "Why would you do this Ichimaru?"

"Don't ya get it? I'll be doin' what I think is right just like ya, Tousen."

"Nonsense I fight for Justice. What you are doing isn't Justice."

"Oh? And what ya doing is?"

"Ichimaru?"

"Stay back Hime-chan can't let ya get in the crossfire now."

It was clear then…so very crystal clear.

"None of this is your fault. Don't put the blame on ya yourself or ya will be watched away."

Even hearing that…how could I not?

"Ichimaru…"

"You must do what ya believe is right. Don't listen to Aizen's words. Close your eyes and ears from his voice…"

Do not follow him! His path only leads to ruins!

Blood was seen flying in the air, "Ichimaru!"

"Ran-chan sorry. I'm so sorry but I…"

A cup quickly snapped in half right before Matsumoto, "Rangiku-san are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…" But what was that feeling just now?

Ichimaru truly wasn't the enemy? Was everything he did a trick to let Aizen's guard down?

"How long did ya know?"

"Sense the start; I knew you would stand against me at the end, gin."

"I see, I guess I couldn't trick ya after all."

Was everything Ichimaru did…really a trick?

"You must stop Him. Stop his madness…only you can do this."

"Only me? But why me?"

"Because you are the Spirit Hime-chan. But also because of the Hougyoku."

The Hougyoku? Is that cursed thing still with him?

Ichimaru quickly passed out after that, "He clearly told her too much." A light laugh was heard. "That's fine. That will not change a thing."

"The Hougyoku…you have it with you don't you?" She slowly asked him, "Oh but of course. IT's been with me this whole time…" He whispered undoing his shirt to show that cursed item within his chest, "…What?"

"It amusing isn't it? Would you believe me if I told you, the Hougyoku has a will of its own?"

"It's own will?"

"That's right. I'm sure not even Urahara know this. He maybe a Genius but he still has no idea what he truly left behind."

Even now…

How could the Hougyoku fuse with a body? What truly is the Hougyoku?

"But you should feel lucky, Hime-sama. You will lead the world…no worlds to a new path! A new future!"

He has lost it…is it because of the Hougyoku? Or is this his own madness? What do I do? What can I do? Is…killing the only way to end this?

But that's…

"_Release me…"_

Zephyr?

"_I'm sorry, but it's the only way to end this now. You must…kill him. Madness has taken him over."_

It's the only way? But that's…

"_I understand your doubt but now…it's too late."_

It is the only way…

"well…? What will you do, Spirit Hime-sama? Who will you kill?"

"I…I guess it can't be helped after all…" She whispered taking Zephyr into her hands.

Run Run! Faster Faster! I can't let anything happen to her!

"_Master! Please turn back!"_

I must move faster!

"_Master…"_

Has he lost himself into despair?

But soon that question left the Ice dragon as a pillar of light appeared ahead, "What?"

This Reiatsu is…

No…no it's not…!

"Oh? Are you finally going to release your blade?"

"…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"How long did you know…about me? About her?"

"How long…? I guess you could say for some time."

He was always two steps ahead no matter how she counted him. She couldn't win after all…

"I see then…" She pointed her blade to the heavens, "I don't believe in god and I never will but…" She said closing her eyes. "But do you believe in a goddess?"

"No, I don't even if one is inside of me."

"I see…"

How stupid.

"I will bring the Judgment of the heavens down to the earth! Let the Kaze (wind) take control!" I have been waiting for the raging wind. I have been waiting so long for this! The goddess weapon, the Spear of the heavens!

Zephyrus!

"Aizen-sama is the wind meant to be this strong?"

"Of course a goddess is about to be born."

It's so powerful the wind surrounding her…at this rate I'll lose my footing!

Before he knew it Tousen when flying backwards, "Just the wind surrounding her is enough to send me back…" This is too dangerous!

"Aizen-sama!"

"Be gone. You are no longer someone I need, Tousen…"

No longer needed?

"So…that all they truly meant to you? They meant nothing at all?"

"Of course. They can always be replaced. But you cannot. Hime-sama…or should I call you Valkyrie now?" Aizen asked as the wind died down and she slowly stepped toward him. "I am not the Valkyrie…I am just using her abilities." Pure white wings could be seen on her back. "I see…so this is what a goddess looks like. How beautiful…" She frowned at his words.

How could anyone call this beautiful? This power is nothing more than destruction, dangerous no one should ever have anything like this.

"No, I'm truly a monster now. Form and power both are now."

"Monster? No…you have become a goddess! You can do anything you wish now! You can kill the Spirit king and save so many lives!"

"This power can't save anyone. More power only leads to more deaths…I understand that now…"

_Hime-sama?_

"I feel so ugly. I'm so glad nobody can see me in this form."

I'm so glad I released Zephyr here where no one can see this. What am I really? I don't even know anymore. I'm not human…so what am I?

"_You are yourself, Hime-sama."_

Zephyr?

"_My name is Zephyrus the god of the west wind. I was cursed turned into the weapon you hold for going again the Spirit king's orders."_

_We are very much alike…_

…..

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry this had to happen."_

Zephyr…you knew everything didn't you?

"_Yes, I did. But I was powerless to stop this."_

I see…I have to die to stop him.

"_Yes."_

I must stop his madness no matter what.

Slowly she pointed the spear toward him, "So you will fight me with the power of a goddess?" She slowly nodded, "Yes and I will win." He smirks. "I see…well then don't leave me waiting." She nodded speeding toward him.

I'm sorry…

"_You really are a baka."_

I'm so sorry!

"_Why do you always act so childish?"_

Toushirou…but I…

"_How can anyone take your seriously?"_

Please forgive me…!

Toushirou!

I grab hold of my chest quickly, "W-What the hell? Why is it so hard to breath here?"

"_Master are you alright?"_

"I don't know…the air here is so thin and along with that reiatsu I felt…"

Whose reiatsu is that? I can feel Aizen up ahead but…who's fighting him?

I don't know…

Wait…

"No…is that Reiatsu's? Is it's Hime?"

"_What? No…I do feel Zephyr but he is much stronger now."_

"Stronger? How can that be? What is Zephyr?"

"_I don't know what to call him."_

"Huh?"

"_But he clearly isn't a zanpakutou."_

"Not a Zanpakutou?" What the hell does that mean? I don't understand…I feel like I'm being left behind.

What the hell is going on? Hime…what is this Reiatsu?

I didn't understand anything at all. I thought I knew her better than anyone but…I was no different in the end I knew next to nothing about her. What could I have done different? How could I have stopped this? I still don't know…

A heavy mist covered the field making it hard to see, "…what is this? The Reiatsu is around here, but…"

I also feel Aizen around here…but also on the ground was blood. A lot of blood…it was still warm to the touch.

"Hime?"

What in the world is going on?

"Haha. Not bad at all…you did draw some blood from me. But I'm more surprised in your speed than anything." I knew that voice. It was Aizen…without a doubt.

"….."

"Have nothing to say? Come now, you must have something to say to me goddess…"

A goddess? Who in the world is he talking too?

"I'm not a goddess! Why do you keep calling me that?"

What? That voice is…

"Really what would you call someone with pure white wings? Angel? Well am I hitting the mark?"

Pure white wings?

The mist slowly started to clear but I didn't believe my eyes for a second, "H-Hime?" my voiced asked shaking staring at the person with the pure white wings before me. Very slowly she turned toward me with tears rolling down her face, "Toushirou…" She whispered to me. "…Sara is that really you?"

"I guess you could say, partly yes."

"Partly?"

"Toushirou…I'm glad you are alright."

"Sara? Why are you saying that now?"

I knew something wasn't right.

"…I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this."

"Sara? Why are you talking like this?"

"I…I'm sorry for all the trouble I ever made for you. I'm so very sorry for hurting you. But please forget about me now." I knew it then. She had something planned even those…it sounded like she didn't want to do this.

"Sara…what are you…?" I started to ask as I saw a spear beside her, "That weapon?"

"The spear of the heavens, Zephyrus, the goddess weapon!" Aizen told me, "Zephyrus?"

Wait is that spear…Zephyr?

"_Yes it is Master…"_

No way…the power is far too different.

"_It's Zephyr without a doubt._

No way…

"I must stop him with this spear, this power…to save lives, people…"

"No…let me help you! You don't have to do this alone!"

"…you are still bleeding. You came here for me…but you are having trouble staying standing. I clearly put you into danger."

No…that wasn't true! I did this because I wanted to save her no matter what! Nothing else mattered but saving you! That was the only thing I cared about!

But…

"But I came here to save you! Can't you understand that?"

"You don't get it do you captain Hitsugaya? She can't be saved."

"What?"

"The goddess inside her body would kill her soon no matter what. The goddess' power is too much for a body to hold. She will die sooner or later no matter what."

She…she will die?

"That's a lie. Right Hime?"

"….."

"He's lying to me right?"

"…"

"Hime…?"

"I don't have much time left I need to kill him now." He was telling the truth? "What will happen after you kill him?"

I knew the answer somewhere deep within my heart but I asked her anyways.

"That's easy…" She whispered taking hold of the spear, "I will die." She told me flash stepping toward Aizen.

He was grinning watching this whole thing. Was this a game to him? But no matter what…I couldn't save her after all…

To be continued…

I can't believe this….

She was used as a tool by everyone Aizen, Captain Yamamoto and also even by her. I can't forgive her!

I will kill her! I'll teach her not to play with lives like play things!


	48. A boy's tears! the hateful goddess!

**Chapter 47: A boy's tears! The hateful goddess**

"That easy I will die." Her words felt so sharp then. "What? Hime!" I yelled as a blinding light covered the field.

I can't see! What's happening?

"Hime!"

But even at that time it was over. I couldn't save her…I couldn't protect her. How far will I fall? Why am I so powerless?

_Shaded by the trees calling out to the wind…_

"_Master she's…"_

"Where are you?"

"_She's gone…"_

_I'm lying face down crying…_

"No…she was just here! I saw her! Standing right in front of me!"

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize…_

Master…he can't take this…he can't stand the truth…

"Where am I? It's so…quiet here…where is this?"

"So…we finally meet…face to face Hime-sama." Green eyes stared toward her, "What? But you're…?" she smirked. "That's right…and what a good girl you are doing as you are told. I am finally free now thanks to you."

"Free? But…didn't I?"

"Yes, you are dead. The darkness will take you over, you little puppet."

"…! You used my death to escape?"

"But of course you are nothing but a tool anyways. Why not use you?"

"A tool?"

"You are nothing more than that. Why do you think the spirit king used you anyways? He wished to do away with you!"

"…."

"Nothing to say, huh? Then I guess…I'll let the darkness take you over."

"What?" she asked as a hole opened up under her, "Goodbye Hime-sama enjoy your death." She was loving every minute of this. How could she whole so much hate? "No! I don't want to die!"

"It's too late. Your hands are covered in blood. You killed Aizen Sousuke with Zephyrus after all."

"I killed…him?"

"Now you will be alone, forever and forever…"

No…I don't want that! I don't want to be left alone again!

No…!

Toushirou!

"Huh?" I felt a horrible pain then. My chest was crying out.

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on…_

What was this feeling?

"Hime!" I cried out again not wishing to believe her words at all. She has to be alive she has to be! I continued to push myself more and more as I kept on walking around in search for some sign of her. But…I continued to find nothing. "It's as…she has…"

"Disappeared?" A pair of green eyes asked me. "YOU!" I yelled. "So we meet again little Captain." She grinned. Rage quickly filled me. If she was standing here then that meant!

_A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again…_

"This is your fault isn't it?" I yelled jumping at her. She quickly stepped aside as I fell on my face. "Foolish. You would attack a Valkyrie? Do you wish for death boy?" She asked. "A Valkryie? Then you and Hime are two different people?"

_Please don't go no matter how much you scream…_

"But of course. But I was trapped within her, body and it couldn't be helped. I had to use what I needed too." She smirks. "Had to use what you needed too? Then you just used her? She was nothing more than a body for you?"

"But of course. But how am I any different than the others that used her?" She asked me, "What?"

"Aizen sousuke planned to use her to kill the spirit king. The captain commander has been using her title sense she appeared in the soul society. Truly everyone has been using her from the start!"

"!"

She wasn't wrong at all…she was being used by everyone. "You see my point don't you little Captain? Are you any different?"

"What?"

"When you look at her…you saw only her title right?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"You don't need to lie after all…she's dead you know."

"I never thought of her that way once! She not a tool or an object! She's a person!"

"If she was…why was she used so much, hmm?"

She hated her that was clear to see. She didn't care one bit that she was dead now.

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals…_

Angry was all filling me now and keeping me going, "How dare you play with her life like that!" I yelled grabbing Hyourinmaru and racing toward her. "This will not bring her back taking it out on me." She told me. "I don't care! I don't care about anything anymore! I don't care if you are a goddess! I will kill you!"

_Saved on my soft brow…_

_I send the memories in my palm far away…_

"How foolish. She was never meant to be in this world to start with. If I haven't been inside of her, you two would have never met." Never would have met? But that's…I am the person I am today because of her. Without her I wouldn't be…me.

I felt tears slowly touch my cheeks, "Why do you cry for her? She wasn't meant to even be in this world! Don't you understand anything little Captain?" Valkyrie asked me. "It doesn't matter if she wasn't meant to be in this world. The fact of the matter is…she was in this world. It's not like she will be forgotten after she dies!" she grinned at me, "It doesn't work that way!"

"No one should miss her. Look at how many came to save her!"

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming…_

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand…_

I didn't care if the goddess words are real…I didn't care if they are the truth even. But no matter what…I would miss her. She gave me so much but also…I haven't given her anything but pain and despair…

But no matter what I will always love her not matter what.

"Give her…back!" I yelled in rage.

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on…_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on…_

"You cannot see reason any longer I see. That is too bad…" She told me stopping my zanpakutou with a spear.

I knew that spear! It was the one she had!

"Zephyr?" I stared shocked at the weapon in her hands, "Zephyrus is the spear of the heavens…my weapon." I didn't wish to believe anything she told me not now. "I have not come here to fight you little captain. I have come before you for another reason." She told me. "What to take my life as well? Go ahead I don't care!"

_The strings in my heart being plucked at violently…_

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow…_

"No, that isn't the reason. I am willing to revive Hime-sama. But I must have payment for it." I should have known better when she said that. "R-Revive her?" It sounded far too good to be true. "Are you willing to give up anything or everything for her?"

"….." I still couldn't bring myself to believe what I heard. "Tell me your answer little Captain and wake up." I didn't understand what she meant. "Wake up? What do you mean? I'm not…" My eyes quickly snapped open.

_The orange petals stirred in a summer shadow…_

_Even if my soft brow is lost…_

"_Find her body. I cannot do anything without her body than answer me…" _the voice of the valkyrie quickly disappeared. I weakly got to my feet.

Even then I didn't know what was keeping me moving. What more did I want? I have failed so much…

"Hime!" I cried out. I cried out her name over and over again. I slowly made my way around. The whole area was destroy.

Did Zephyr do this much damage? And if so…then what does that mean for? Before I could finish my thought I found her body. My eyes stared shocked at her bleeding form, "No…Sara!" I cried racing over to her. I quickly shook her, "Hime! Hime!" I cried. Slowly silent answered me.

She wasn't breathing! Her heart wasn't beating…she was really dead.

"No this…this can't be happening!" I cried.

_I'll crossover the far off red-stained sand…_

_The rhythm of farewell…_

Why couldn't I stop this out come? Why couldn't I save her? There had to be away to stop this from happening!

"_What is your answer…Little Captain?" _The Valkyrie's voice asked.

There was no reason to even think about it. I would make a deal with the devil himself to save her if I had too. I held her body against mine. I knew my answer and I'm sure so did the Valkyrie, "take anything you want…just please save her!" I cried.

I never had a second thought about what I said then. I never thought she would take something that couldn't be replaced from me.

"As you wish, Hehe…"

"Humans are so stupid." Was the last thing I heard as I felt something get pulled out of my body and I quickly fell onto the ground. "You stupid kid." Blood quickly surround the young captain's body. "Hehe…don't worry you will live maybe. But I have taken the most importation thing from you. Something you treasure more than anything." She laughed before disappearing.

_Branded into my memories on the ever turning earth…_

_There is something sprouting in remembrance…_

"This is the search squad six we have location Hime-sama's body. She appears to be breathing but very lightly and captain Hitsugaya is with her."

"I found Ichimaru and Tousen too!"

"Bring them! They will be held for her death if she doesn't live the trip."

Everything is so backward…how did things turn out this way? I wanted to save everyone but…I am the one being saved again.

_Sending off the dawn's carriage…_

_Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now…_

"I cannot find Aizen Sousuke's body. I only found a print on the ground. It looks like he must have been crushed by a powerful force."

"Nothing is left?"

"Nothing."

But again…I was saved because I am too weak to protect myself and he had been hurt again because of me.

"Tou…"

"Hime-sama? Can you hear me?"

Why…? Why did you have too? Why couldn't you leave me be?

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw…_

"Toushirou!" The blood quickly started flowing everywhere. "Quickly get Hime-sama and Captain Hitsugaya back!"

"They're losing too much blood hurry!"

I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! This…this is my entire fault! Why…? I wanted to protect you…but you! Why did you have to make a deal with her? Why?

"Captain Unohana!"

"Take them both and get them ready! I'll have to work on both of them at the same time! They don't have much time left!"

"Hai!"

_Until it is placed in my hands once more…_

"Isane, I will need your help."

"Hai, Captain."

"I need a spirit barrier now!"

"Bring me two masks!"

"Hai!"

I will save both of them.

"Retsu-san…please." Hime-sama cried to me, "Don't worry you will be fine. Just rest."

"No, please save Captain Hitsugaya."

"…I understand."

I don't understand what happened but as of right now hime-sama can't use the left side of her body. I guess its paralysis? But also she has lost so much of her reaistu. I do not understand how something like this happens. I have never seen something as this before.

"So you believe Captain Hitsugaya saved her?"

"Hai, by how his body was…I believe whatever took place…he saved her from."

"I see. I will hold on demoting Captain Hitsugaya for the time being."

"I will try to get the full story from Hime-sama when she awakes."

_Please don't let the light go out…_

"That's fine."

This is horrible that happened to Captain and Hime-chan! I can't believe it…how could this happen? But…Hime-chan can't even use the left side of her body. She's taken more damage than Captain.

"Hime-chan..."

"Captain…"

I hate them…I hate humans, I hate shinigami, I hate hollows there for I will put an end to all of this nonsense!

"_Valkyrie…what are you planning?"_

"Shut up Zephyrus! I do as I like! I will put them into Hibanation!"

_To be continued…_

What is that sound can you hear it?

It sounds like someone singing…

No it couldn't be.

I hate this world! All will sleep forever!

This is my entire fault! I will save everyone!


	49. A goddess voice! Despair Hibernation!

Ok first of all I don't own any of the songs in this chapter I will post links to the songs at the bottom so you guys can listen to them if you want too.

**Chapter 48: A Goddess voice! Despair Hibernation!**

"_I hate people so much. They need to learn true Despair as you know, Hime-sama."_

What are you doing now?

"_You will find out soon, right? But for now…have a nice Hibernation~" _Her eyes quickly opened after that, "What?"

"Hime-chan! Thank goodness!" Matsumoto cried hugging her, "R-Rangiku-san?"

"I was so worried!"

"W-Where am I?"

"You are in the 4th division."

The 4th division…? The soul society? How did I make it back?

A squad must have found me...

"Hime-chan? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Is it really over? Or…is she planning something? She is I have a feeling. "Hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked as she slowly sat up. "You should rest more; you need to recover your strength."

"I'm alright…really."

But that wasn't true. I tried to use my left arm then to push me up and I quickly fell. "Hime-chan? Are you alright?"

"…I can't feel the left side of my body?" Did this happen because of her? I can't use a whole side of my body? "That side of your body is Paralysis right now, Hime-sama." Unohana's voice spoke up, "Retsu-san? What do you mean by Paralysis?"

"Your body is that exhausted. You can't feel anything right now on your left side. I believe it is because of the stress you put on you."

No…that isn't true. The real reason I am like this is because of her! She took so much from me when she escaped!

"…I see."

"Hime-sama…tell me what happened? The search team couldn't find anything left of Aizen Sousuke's body. Do you know why?"

"…"

She wouldn't believe me. Even I find it so hard to believe. How could another person believe me then?

"Hime-sama? You know why don't you?"

"Yes, but…I don't think you will believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"There was a goddess…inside my body and her powers crushed Aizen Sousuke after I killed him…she escaped from me and I died." Retsu-san and Rangiku both stared at me.

It sounded like something that a horrible movie would be.

"That's not funny Hime-chan! For a second I believed you!"

"…."

"You are serious aren't you…Hime-sama?" Retsu-san knew me for long. She knew I wouldn't make things like this up. "Yes."

"What?"

I died yesterday…I was dead for hours until…Toushirou saved me.

"_Please just save her!"_

But now…I feel even more alone then I was before.

"I see…that's why your reaistu dropped and also why Captain Hitsugaya was in that state."

"Hime-chan, you…"

Even with people around me…I can hear their voices but I still feel so alone. It doesn't matter how many are around me. I can't shake this feeling.

"It's alright. Captain Hitsugaya is alive. But he hasn't awoken so far."

Thank goodness…Toushirou.

"Thank you, Retsu-san…" The tears started but wouldn't stop. I keep pulling him into so much danger.

I'm sorry…

I'm so sorry…but I'm so glad you are alright. Toushirou, I'm so glad!

"_I hate this world. All the people are so selfish. Only thinking of themselves and no one else." Yes I will fix this world. It's time for Hibernation!_

_A wish to the world…_

_Rhaplance, weaving the seeds of happiness…_

Everything a mess now…

"Angry mobs?"

"Many people died when that one pillar..."

_The seeds of Rhaplance god's child…_

What? I hear something…

_Each and every seed granting people's wishes…_

"And because of that…Hime-sama? What's the matter?"

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what, Hime-chan?"

"That voice! Somebody singing!"

_The burning flame of blessing surrounded by humanity's love…_

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah…I don't hear a thing."

They can't hear it? But…it's so loud. Wait…is it her? Is she singing this song!

"The Valkyrie!"

"Hime-chan?"

"She's singing…she's trying too…no I have to stop her!" She cried trying to climb out of bed the two quickly stopped her, "Claim yourself, Hime-sama! We don't' hear a thing!"

"But it's her I'm sure of it! I am!"

_Weaving the seeds…_

"Hime-chan stop this now!"

"Rangiku-san release me! I have to stop her!"

_A single life being given birth, covered by warmth…_

The door slowly opened to the room, "Captain…can you hear it too?" A shinigami asked. "Hear what?"

"That voice…that beautiful voice!"

_Covered by warmth…_

_The beautiful bird saw the seeds…_

"…Beautiful voice?"

"What a voice she has. Yes, yes keep singing! Sing more for me!" He said as he fell face down to the floor, "What in the world?" Unohana quickly checked on him. "He's sleeping?"

_Thus the first night came…_

"…"

"Hime-chan…is this really?"

"Yes without a doubt. She is singing this to put people to sleep."

"To sleep why?"

"I don't know…"

_Destiny holding its charm, that bright figure…_

What's the point to put people to sleep? What good…is this doing? She saw the world in my eyes…no that's why she's doing this. Because of how I was treated?

She hates the world!

_Weaving the seed…_

_The blowing wind telling hopes, being brought up with care…_

This is my fault…

"_I have this world. People are so selfish! So just sleep forever!"_

No…that's not true not all people are like that! But she doesn't care. She…she doesn't care at all. She is going to make all pay for the selfishness in some people.

_Brought up with care…_

_The beautiful bird saw the seeds…_

"Rangiku-san…Retsu-san you both can't hear it right?" They both nodded, "We have time. But if she keeps singing like this soon everyone will hear the song and fall asleep too."

"How much time do we have?"

"I don't know. I don't know how long this song is. We have to hurry no matter what!"

"I'll get Captain Yamamoto to order a Captain's meeting then."

_Thus the second night came…_

"Tell him we have to be quick. One's with low reaistu will fall first. The strongest will fall last."

"I understand."

_The silk gown covering her body emits a new fragrance…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

"Rangikus-san…" Hinamori said opening the door, "Hinamori?"

"What is this music? What is this song?"

_She hears it!_

"Momo close your eyes! Don't listen to it!"

"But…it's so pretty. It's a nice voice but…I feel kinda sleepy…" She fell that quickly and fell to the ground a sleep, "Momo-chan!"

It's moving too fast! It got a vice captain this quickly?

_The figure she is looking at would soon turn to a spirit of heaven…_

_Like the light…_

"A song has been heard. It is putting people to sleep. Do not listen! This is an order from Gotei 13 squads." But the hell butterfly was too late, "Most have fallen asleep!"

"My Vice Captain has fallen asleep!"

"What's happening?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

They are all in fear…all scared. Is this what she wanted?

_The beautiful bird saw the seeds…_

_Thus the third night came…_

"Hime-chan…I'm sorry but…" Rangiku-san started to say, "Rangiku-san?"

"I can hear it too…I can hear the song…" She whispered falling onto a bed, "Rangiku-san!"

_The beautiful voice being played surrounds the world of spirits…_

_The beautiful echoing voice being played surrounds…_

"So that baka did save you, after all." A voice said form the door way. "Shinji?"

"Yo."

"Who are you talking about?"

"That kid with the white hair…hmm what was it? Hitgay? Or something?"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah, that's it. I guess he really was serious."

"….."

_The voice that can be heard is smooth like silk…_

_Like fresh grass…_

"What?"

"Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what? You mean that song? Nah…but it sounds like it starting to become a problem, huh?"

_Weaving the seed…_

How does one stop a goddess? A hateful one?

Shinji quickly hit her over the head, "Ouch! What are you doing?" She cried, "Getting that stupid look off your face. Stop looking like that!"

"What?"

"It's not like they are dead stupid. They are just sleeping."

"But…I…"

"If you try to blame yourself I will hurt you again."

_Gazing at the scene of dusk, she bids farewell to the gentle sunlight…_

_Gentle sunlight…_

"Shinji?"

"Stop acting this way and get it together! Who are you? You are the Spirit Hime-sama. So fix the problem!" Shinji yelled. She quickly blinked at him, "Don't give me that look go."

He was right. Fix it…Fix it!

"Yes your right. But…I kinda can't walk can I use your help?"

"…Yeah, I guess for a bit."

_Should the light of joy embrance…_

"To the first division then?"

"Yes, please."

"You know…talking to him was kinda like talking to Hiyori a bit."

"Who?"

"That Hitsugaya kid. He yelled right back at me."

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

_The beautiful bird approached the seeds…_

_Thus the fourth night came…_

I wanted to ask her why him? More than anything…but I couldn't bring myself to ask that. I was being selfish thinking that way. This I knew.

It continued…the song wouldn't stop even for a second. Soon all but Captains fell under it.

_The cradle shines even more and more…_

_Oh, hope…_

_Believing in things that exists in ancient legends…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

_Enduring the painful heart her thoughts can no longer become stronger…_

_Oh, thoughts…_

"Do you understand what you are saying Captain unohana?"

"Yes. I believe Hime-sama. If she says a Valkyrie the reason for this, I do not doubt her."

"Hmm."

"When has she lied to us?"

"Yes, you have a point."

"What reason wouldn't she have to lie at a time like this?"

"She's still a child. A child lies. Is that hard to understand?"

_The beautiful bird devoured the seeds…_

_Thus the fifth night came…_

_Regardless of undesired retribution, she keeps protecting her life's mission…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

"You also said, she killed Aizen Sousuke with this so called goddess power. How can we just believe something as this?"

"Are you calling Hime-sama a liar?"

"Clearly I am. Why believe her? She keeps hiding information from us. I see no reason to trust her anymore."

_The nightmares carve into time, the coming moment of prosperity…_

_Moment of prosperity…_

_The beautiful bird devoured the seeds…_

_Thus the sixth night came…_

"How dare you!"

"And this so called song? Do you hear anything, any music? Any voice?"

"Well I…"

"I do not. For all we know. She could be the one doing this."

"ENOUGH!"

_Eternal world's happiness, wish for undying things…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

_Inside her hear, her lust is like raging waves…_

_There exists lust…_

"I will not hear anymore of this! Captain Unohana is right. She has no reason to lie. It the truth."

"Believing her that easy? Is that really a good idea?"

"Yes, clearly she can hear it. Can you say the same?"

"Well no…"

_The beautiful bird devoured the seeds…_

_Thus the seventh night came…_

_Within the peaceful time she wanders aimlessly in dreams…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

"Maybe because she had a link with the Valkyrie she is safe from the song?"

"Could be. She has lost much of her reiatsu so I don't doubt her story about the goddess being within her at one point."

"She lost that much?"

"Yes over 80% of her Reiatsu she lost sense then."

_The twilight sharpening a sword's edge, turning into Yaksha's heart…_

_In the middle of the darkness anyone raging winds…_

_The bird ate the seeds untidily…_

_Thus the eighth night came…_

"Shinji! Go left!"

"I am going left!"

"My left not yours!"

"Damnit they are the same! Just say you meant right!"

_The rustling of evil reaching her ears…_

_Ate the seeds untidily…_

_The melody of great feeling would one day stop and disappear…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

"You should know what I mean!"

"How should I know when you don't tell me?"

_The bewitching evil voice becomes the earth's dust…_

_The words of evil people…_

_The tainted bird stole the seeds and ran away…_

_Thus the ninth night came…_

"What is that?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that voice?"

"A voice? It sounds…like somebody…."

"Singing…?"

_Oh, the heart wishing for eternal world is smeared with grudge…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

_The echo turning into coil is like the dark night's roaring war cry…_

_Voice of darkness…_

It's getting louder…at this rate…everyone will fall asleep! I have to stop it!

"Shinji, hurry!"

"I am geez…"

_The tainted bird stole the seeds and ran way…_

_Thus the tenth night came…_

_The flock of clawing lust, wage war without a reason…_

_Keep weaving the seeds…_

"There the door!"

"Yeah, yeah I see it."

But…

The door quickly opened, "hime-sama?" Unohana asked. She was the only one left standing in the room. "No…did they?"

"They heard the song. They said…but I don't hear it."

_Oh, hundreds of crazed demons set fire to everything…_

_Oh evil spirits with hatred…_

_The tainted bird struggled for the seeds…_

_Thus the 100__th__ night came…_

"I was too late? But…I don't know how to stop her."

"Hime-sama?"

"How do I counterattack this? It even has the power to knock Captains out."

What do I do?

_Rip the shell apart to purify the thousands years dispute…_

_Weaving the seeds…_

_The arrow of baptism is shot each and every person…_

_Oh, evil spirits with hatred…_

"I don't have anything to use against this…

"_That's not true…you do!"_

What?

"_You sang it before but you used it in another way."_

…That song?

"_It meant not for healing."_

"I can still…stop this?"

"Hime-sama…?"

_The bird slept, and daybreak never came again…_

_Thus the 1000__th__ night came…_

_Rhaplance doesn't want to weave the seeds…_

_Sleep forever whether alive or dead in the world of nothingness…_

"_Yes…you can save everyone."_

"Then that song was really?"

"_Yes…it meant to counter this song, Hibernation."_

"I can still do this…I can."

"Do what?"

_Roaming spirits…_

_Oh, evil things…_

_Let thee be lead the way to divine revelation…_

_Oh voice of delight and flame…_

_Do not hesitate there certainly exists a path to the ideal land…_

_The seeds are tainted with the color of dark gray…_

"I can still save them. Please take me to Soukyoku hill."

"Soukyoku hill?"

"I need some place high for this to work."

"Will it work?"

"It has too work."

This is the only way to save them. It has too work. Or…they will never wake up.

Please…please let this work!

"What do you plan to do up here?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"A song to counter the one the Valkyrie sang."

"You know that kind of song?"

"Yes…I sang it before to heal my Vice Captains and Captains on the front lines."

"This is the same song?"

"Yes, it's called Implanta."

_The dazzling shining sunlight covered the whole world…_

_Like a blessing of the early morning bring Praised…_

_Like the healing of frozen long sadness…_

_Rhaplance sang her wish in over flowing tears…_

"Where could she have learned this?"

"I don't know…but her feelings brought this song out in the open."

"Her feelings huh?"

_Entrusting her atonement and hope within the 1001th seeds…_

_My finger being dyed in the scarlet color of scattered petals…_

_My forehead being droned with knitted thorns…_

_I am now the symbol of compensation…_

She has changed but at the same time…she has been hurt so much. She has been damaged far too much. I don't know if she can be healed anymore.

"Hime-sama…"

_Putting on a crown made of thorny tendrils…_

_A drop of water falling along my cheek…_

_Piercing through the thirsty earth…_

_To moisten the sprout of life…_

_I would wish for the rain to pour down on you…_

It appeared that quickly a strong reiastu was seen all over the ground, "What is that?"

"Could that be the Valkyrie's song that Forces sleep?"

_Overflowing inside my chest…_

_The dancing light…_

_The seed of prayer is shining…_

_It will soon sprout into a miracle…_

Its Aura is something…it so strong I can see it. I have never seen anything like this. Hime-sama…this kind of power, what does this make you?

_Standing on the place of confined cold death, Rhaplancea fearfully expressed her lamentation…_

_Human's lives are limited to just giving birth to ugly things…_

_Therefore they created an eternal world without anxiety of sorrow…_

_Here in the garden of happiness its earth holding desperate hope of everyone…_

Are you on the realm of a god or goddess now with abilities as this? What would you truly be called anymore?

_Maoh held Rhaplancea and told her…_

_No matter how foolish people are don't let yourself be apprehended…_

_There exist good hearts too within the humans…_

_Come with me…_

This song is a goddess words. What does that make me? What am I anymore?

_The reflection of 1000 malices and lust in your eyes make me feel sad…_

_I want to reveal the 1001__st__ beautiful heart to you and I want it to touch your heart…_

_My white feet stepping on the mud…_

_My wings finally became tainted…_

_I would just till the end of my life…_

I can hear it…somebody is singing a song.

A song?

A soft voice…A caring voice…

"…Hime-chan?"

_Fly toward the faraway place of a believed future…_

_One day my atonement…_

_All shall end and on that day…_

_Let us sing the song of endless wishes…_

"It's you…isn't it?" Matsumoto asked slowly sitting up, "S-San…?"

"Hinamori…?"

"Rangiku-san? What happened?"

_Deepen our thoughts…_

_Our connected fingers are multiplied…_

_Like the flower petals…_

_Overflowing inside my chest…_

"I don't know…but that's Hime-chan's voice."

"Yes, it is."

Hime-chan you sound so sad. Why?

_The descending light…_

_The threes of hope will soon…_

_Reach the sky…_

_The 1001 beautiful memories had been healed inside Rhaplanca's body…_

It was disappearing little by little the Reaitsu…

It was working…it was working! They will all be saved!

_In order to heal the 1000 bitter memories the two traveled around the world…_

_During the journey she saw with her eyes people's warmth and hearts…_

_And one night under the shining full moon she returned to that place once again…_

I hate listening to her sing like this…I hate it.

Stop blaming yourself, Stop it!

_Standing on the place of confined cold death Rhaplanca fearfully expressed her lamentation…_

_Here is merely the capital of death…_

_There was no garden of happiness after all..._

_Then her tears kept flowing and a strong wish embraced her breasts…_

_I will give life to the 1001th seeds…_

She stopped and quickly fell to the ground, "Hime-sama!"

"She's exhausted…"

"She used all her energy too…?"

"Yes…she will be alright after some rest."

"…I see."

That part of you still hasn't changed. Pushing yourself to the limit. You are still doing that…

"T…Toushirou…"

"….."

"Let's return to the 4th division for now."

"Alright."

I never had a chance I know that now. But I can't help but feel this way still.

Even now…

"_You really think you have won?" _Her voice was there again, "I never said anything like that!"

"_Just because you knew the true meaning behind that song means nothing! You learned it from me!"_

"Y-Yes I know that."

"_Well it doesn't matter. I still have what he treasures the most in my hands!"_

"….."

"_You know what that is, don't you?"_

"It's…"

_Oh! She's moving!_

It doesn't matter what I do. I couldn't keep Toushirou safe. I tried my best too…

_Hime-chan?_

Was it so wrong wishing to protect him from this?

_Hello?_

No…I don't think so. But I still couldn't….protect him.

Toushirou…I'm so sorry.

_Hey? Can you hear me?_

But…

"Hime-chan, come on wake up!" It was loud but a worried voice. "R-Rangiku-san?"

"Well it's about time sleepy head!"

"Momo-chan?"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning? How long have I been out?"

"You have been sleeping for three days."

"What? Three days?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana said to let you sleep…I was started to worry."

That song took all my energy? Of course it did…it isn't meant to be used by a non-goddess after all.

"Hime-chan?"

"Did it work? Everyone awake now right?"

"Well umm…"

"Rangiku-san?"

"S-san…umm truly only one person hasn't come too."

"What?"

"Hitsugaya-kun…still hasn't come too…"

It didn't work on him? Why? Why? Did she put a stronger song on him?

Why?

It's my fault…still. I can't fix this even if he does wake up.

"…."

"Hime-chan…I'm sorry I know that something you didn't want to hear…"

"Take me to him."

"What?"

"I know what to do."

"What? Going to kiss him to wake him up?~" Matsumoto grinned. "I'm being serious here! And no I'm not!" She blushed. "I'm sorry you are just too cute.~" she frowned.

She hated it…being called cute. She hated it so much.

"Rangiku-san stop it!"

"Okay, Okay. I just can't help myself sometimes!"

I can't help even at a time like this…I feel jealous of Hime-chan and captain. I know it horrible but…I can't help it.

"I'll take you to Captain now, Hime-chan."

"Thank you…I don't think I will be walking for some time."

"Yeah, that what Captain Unohana-san said."

Toushirou…I'm sorry. But…I'll still free you from her song. I know it will not make up for what happened.

But this is all I can do for you now.

"Hime-sama?" Retsu-san asked as we entered the room, "Retsu-san…is it true, that Tou…I mean captain Hitsugaya haven't come too?"

"Yes, I believe something is holding him asleep."

"I see…Rangiku-san put me down by the bed."

"Alright."

Hime-chan…to see you look like this is horrible.

Toushirou…I see it. It's surrounds you. How powerful she used a stronger song without a doubt.

"I'm going to wake him up."

"Hime-chan?"

"With these words…"

_In the clouds before day break…_

_The two of us found Venus…_

_Will our secret love vanish softly into the sky…_

_Without us being able to tell anyone about it?_

"Hime-chan?"

This song is…

_With a sigh, the winds change I cast my feelings to the stars…_

_Awkwardly these fleeting emotions will also be reborn in the future…_

_Along the morning footpath we always held hands together…_

_I won't forget that so someday hold me close to you…_

This song is about giving up and moving on!

_Because I'll love you forever and ever, I won't show you my tears…_

_Perhaps I can find a new love looking at Venus…_

_I was often, sitting by the window…_

_I knew that you had a girlfriend…_

_Over my shoulder the smell of grass hold on tightly to these feelings…_

This song…S-san used to always sing it under the world tree. But…it was meant for this?

_Painfully these frustrating feeling will also turn into flowers someday…_

_I'll go into the twilight my radiant smile…_

_Will go along with me tomorrow I'll smile again…_

_I'll be in pain forever and ever but my tears are gone…_

_I will find a new love looking at Venus…_

_Awkwardly these fleeting emotions will also be reborn in the future…_

_Along the morning footpath, we always held hands together…_

_I won't forget that, so someday hold me close to you…_

_Because I'll love you forever and ever I won't show you my tears…_

_Perhaps I can find a new love looking at Venus…_

It happened so quickly after that. He started to stir, "Captain?" Matsumoto called out to him, "Why are you always so loud…Matsumoto?" He asked opening his eyes. "Oh…! Thank goodness! You have finally waked up!" Matsumoto cried hugging him.

His eyes slowly scanned the room before stopping on her, "She has been waiting for you to wake up, Captain?"

"She who?"

"You are so funny Captain! Hime-chan of course!"

"…Who the hell is this Hime-chan?"

"It's not funny anymore Captain! She's Hime-chan of course!" She pointed to the girl before him, "Who are you?"

"….!"

"Hitsugaya-kun stop it! It's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny! Who the hell is she?"

"What?"

I was right along…it could never work. It could never be. We are just two different people and we could never find happiness together…

I only make problems for him…I hate myself for hurting him. It was for the best he couldn't remember me when he came too…

It was a new start for him but, _"Who are you?"_

It was painful at the same time. It hurts…It hurts so much!

I had been forgotten so quickly…just like the nobody I am. But this is my entire fault Toushirou…and for that I am sorry. But I guess this is the best thing for you. I will not make any more trouble for you ever again.

Because…

It's over.

"_I have taken the most importation thing from you…Your memories with her. Hehe~"_

To be continued…

How could this happen? How could things…turn out this badly?

I did it to save her! But I only ended up hurting her more!

Captain you remember!

.com/watch?v=ytJ8jcBw5E0 part one of Hibernation(it's a long song)

.com/watch?v=xbO6XlFwvjE part two of Hibernation

.com/watch?v=H3W_Z69Wqe4 implanta(the song used to waken)

.com/watch?v=9vriqUSXr8M (Venus over my shoulder) the last song.


	50. Missing Pieces,Forced ball

I know this is over do putting another chapter out and I'm sorry about that. I was just super busy. I hope everyone had a nice holidays and new years. Also this chapter is pretty long guys.

**Chapter 49: Missing Pieces, Forced ball**

_Who are you? I never thought one question would do so much damage._

Matsumoto and Hinamori both thought I was joking around. But I wasn't…I had no idea who that girl was. "I'm not trying to be funny! Who the hell is she?"

"What? You really don't remember her?"

"How could I remember her when I never met her before?"

_I did…so much to save her but now…_

She quickly tried to stand up and quickly fell to the floor, "Hime-chan! You know you can't walk on your own!"

"I…I need to leave this room, Rangiku-san…"

"Hime-chan, but…"

"Please…" Matsumoto nodded to her before glaring toward me before she left the room with that girl she called _Hime-chan_. "Are you really serious, Shiro-chan?"

"Haven't I told you before not to call me that?"

"….."

"You know I hate to be called…"

"You really don't remember, S-san?"

"S-san? Who's that?"

"…You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what? What the hell are you going on about?"

_Who will protect her now?_

"I can't believe Captain acting that way toward you!"

"It's not his fault…It's mine."

"What?"

"All his memories that had anything to do with me, we're taken from him."

"What?"

"I told you Rangiku. I died remember?"

"Well yes…"

"He help revive me…by giving up anything. But what was taken from him was…"

"His memories surrounding you?"

"He made that deal with a Valkyrie."

"A goddess of death? Come on now, Hime-chan! No one believes those old stories!" Matsumoto laughed, "Valkyries aren't real! That's why Shinigami guard souls!"

"…Rangiku. They are real…I know for a fact because I had one inside of me."

"…What?"

_Truly that was hard to believe…everything she told me was so hard to believe._

"Hime-chan, but that's…"

"Don't blame him please when…when truly this is my fault to start with."

"Then…what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing at all. He never met me in his eyes."

"But that's…"

"In his eyes…he became a shinigami because of what you said, Rangiku-san."

_So…she really plans to give up and move on? Just like that?_

_But that's…_

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Rangiku…what would you do…if Ichimaru forgot you?"

"I…I'm not sure. But I don't believe this is the right answer."

"Then…tell me what the right answer is for something like this?"

_Even now…I still don't know what I should have said to her. She was hurt badly that was clear to see. The person she loved the most forgot about her._

_But…no matter what this just wasn't right. How could things turn out this badly?_

"I see…So Captain Hitsugaya has forgotten her all together?"

"Yes, he remembers nothing that has to do with her."

"I see that maybe for the best anyways."

"She's pretty badly hurt from being forgotten."

"She will get over it. She's a noble, she will be fine."

"…Why are you so sure?"

"Captain Unohana…I understand you care for her well being as a mother-like fitter should. But…she is a noble therefore she will be with a noble in marriage."

"I understand your view…but shouldn't she be the one to pick her husband?"

"She will pick out of nobles."

"But that's not really…"

"You don't get it do you, Captain Unohana? There is a lot of angry around now in the soul society. They place blame on her for the pillar being destroyed and lives being lost."

"Yes…I have heard about the angry mobs. I mean…who hasn't?"

"Most of them want her to die to pay for what happened but also…the news about Inoue Orihime being her sister is finally in the open as well."

"So…that was true?"

"Indeed, she gave that girl a future living as a human. Her future changed very much because of this."

"Why was that kept a secret? For what reason?"

"Because of the Shun Shun rika. The ability to control time. The royal family can only use this ability. Hiding her was the only way to keep that ability a secret as long as she could."

"The ability to turn back time…"

"No truly it's the ability to control time. But also…the zanpakutou Hime-sama had Zephyr was never seen in any records."

"Never seen? What does that mean?"

"Clearly…He wasn't a Zanpakutou."

"What was he then?"

"We are unsure at this point. But he disappeared after all of this right, Captain Unohana?"

"Yes, it appears so."

"Then without a doubt…he wasn't a zanpakutou."

_Then…what was he?_

_Zephyr?_

_I played the part I was given. But…I hated it. I helped her be used, I couldn't tell her anything. I am a weapon…I couldn't stand against my master no matter what._

_I couldn't protect Hime-sama from her._

_For that…I'm sorry. But I couldn't do a thing for her…_

_I'm no different nothing more than a tool to be used by someone. That's why…I understood her so well…_

"So you have finally returned here, Valkyrie and Zephyrus. A job well done, I have his soul locked away for a thousand years…for his acts against humans, souls and order of death and life."

"Thank you, Spirit king Odin. It took too long but I finally brought that man to Justice."

"Justice? Is that why you used my daughter in that way?"

"What?"

"You should have died, Valkyrie. You had no right to live." The spirit king told her as the Valkyrie appeared inside a crystal, "My lord?" She asked. "How dare you. How dare you…hurt my daughter's heart! How dare you…take a soul's memories! You have no right to do any of that!"

"But…! I only did all of this to trap Aizen's soul!"

"If that's true…why did you mess with my daughter? Why did you mess with memories? You have no right to do things as that!"

"I…!"

"She hates…humans so much." Zephyrus spoke up. "Shut up!"

"She wanted them to pay no matter what."

"I told you to shut up, you stupid weapon!"

"I see…a goddess who hates humans? That is no good…" Zephyrus quickly turned back into his human form, "What?" he asked, "You are free Zephyrus. But…as for you Valkyrie, I hereby seal you away for two thousand years for your acts of treasons against souls, humans and my daughter!"

"No, please wait! Let me explain!" She screamed as the crystal quickly disappeared. "Zephyrus…You have done so much for my daughter and for that I thank you."

"Lord odin-sama…I…"

"I will give you anything you wish, just name it. Anything at all…"

"Anything? There only one thing I wish…I want to be…"

"So be it."

_Please take care of my daughter from now on…_

"How long do I have to stay here? That mountain of work is getting larger the longer…I am here in the 4th division."

"Captain! You are still recovering! There's no way Captain Unohana would let you leave this soon!"

"Even so…the paper work will keep piling up."

"You make it sound like I never do paperwork!"

"Oh? When the last time you did some then?"

"I just did some the other day!"

"Oh really? What day was that?"

"Uh…Thursday?"

"I believe someone was…fast asleep in that chair in here then."

"Oh…? Was I?"

"Losing your memory now?"

"Of course not!"

_This is annoying…I really have to stay here for longer? _

_But still…who was she? I couldn't stop thinking about that girl for some reason…but why?_

_I know…she's the Spirit Hime now but….why can't I stop thinking about her?_

_I don't get it…_

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Thank you so much for your help here lately!" I heard a voice cry. I looked down to the courtyard. "Not a problem at all. I was happy to help."

_She was there! She was standing right there!_

"I apology for Captain. She couldn't be here today…"

"It's alright; I know she has her hands full."

_Why can't I look away? What is it about her?_

"How's your recovery coming?"

"Eh?"

"I saw the reports…you can't use one side of your body."

_What?_

"I still can't use that hand and moving my leg is so hard. I don't' know when I will walk again."

"Yes, that was hard on everyone."

_War? What war? What are they talking about? Why can't I remember? How…did I end up in this bed to start with…?_

_It started then…_

I let out a yell grabbing onto my head, "Captain! What's the matter?" Matusmoto asked, "Why can't I remember? What happened on the frontlines? Who did I try to save?"

"_Sorry, but can't let ya save ….-…."_

_Save who? Who did I try to save?_

"_Sorry little Captain-san, please just give up."_

_Why? Why can't I remember? Why can't I see that person's face?_

"Who? Who did I try to save, WHO?" I screamed, "Quickly! Put him under!"

"Hold him down!"

"Let go of me! What…what did you do to me? What did you do to my memory?"

"Captain…"

_He's trying so hard. But…it doesn't matter_ _how hard he tries…those memories are gone. He can't remember no matter how hard he tries…_

_But I don't know how to help him. It appears each time…he sees Hime-chan. He has the same reaction lately…_

_While we continue our lives, what kind of person do you want me to be?_

_What was that feeling? When I saw her…why did my heartache so much?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_I want to hold hands, and tell you my dreams…_

_I don't understand what happened then. But…_

_I'm glad; I don't have to stay in bed as much now. But even with me being up and about…something still feels off._

_But why?_

_I want to be in your future…_

It was sunny on that Thursday in March…It was the beginning of spring. But most of the soul society was still recovering from the war I couldn't remember much of now….

_Why was so much of my memory so furry about the war? There was no way for me to know. _

_There is something wrong with my heart lately and I keep blaming you for it for no reason…_

"_I will return them to you."_

Huh? I heard a voice but I saw no one around me. Had I been hearing thing? I had to be right?

I was taking a walk in the 4th squad's courtyard. The weather was cool that morning in March. But it wasn't bad.

But also behind a tree in the count yard was…"huh?" The spirit Hime was resting there. No, I guess the right word is…sleeping there. "Hime…? Uh…I mean…Spirit Hime?" I called out to her but she didn't answer.

She must be fast asleep. But why does she keep coming back to the 4th squad?

"Ah, there she is. Oh, Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Unohana asked, "Yes, hello."

"What brings you out here?"

"I was getting some fresh air."

"Ah, I see."

He still finds her even without his memories.

"Is she alright?"

"….." worrying over here still…does that mean…he may?

"For the most part. Her recovery is just very long. She can't use half of her body still. She has been pushing herself to the limit trying to get her left arm and leg working again." She sighed, "She…also lost someone she would always talk too." She whispered. "Did you say something?" I thought I heard her say something more. "No, but I need to take Hime-sama back to her room now." She lightly shook her, "Hime-sama."

"Uh…? Retsu-san…?"

"I apology for waking you. But you should return to your room now."

"Hmm…alright…" She whispered slowly climbing to her feet. I saw her legs quickly shake. "Ahh…"She started to fall, but I quickly grabbed onto her hand, "Are you alright?" I ask her, "Yes…I'm f…" She stopped seeing me and quickly pulled away from me, "Toushirou?"

"….?" Why did she call me by my first name? "What?" She quickly shook her head and ran from me. I stood there trying to guess why she ran. "Why did she run?" I ask. "Oh my, who knows?" But before I knew it…I started to run after her.

_You were shocked and left, but I ran after you like a crazy person to say sorry…_

"Well…it's turning out as I thought it would." Unohana whispered to herself with a light smile across her face, "Even without his memories, he follows her."

Why am I running after her? Why did she call me by my first name? What does she know…that I don't?

"Stop following me!"

"Why are you running from me?"

"Just stay away from me, Toushirou!"

She said it again!

I felt my face heat up a bit, "Why are you calling me by my first name?" she quickly stopped when I asked that question, "Why must you keep pulling at my heart?" She asked in tears. "What? But I haven't…"

Wait…why does it feel like it happened before? This feeling…is this?

"There you are Hime-chan~ let's go back to your room alright?~" Matsumoto quickly said, "Rangiku-san…I-I…." Matsumoto patted her head. "I know, I know. It's alright." She told her. "Matusmoto? What are you?"

"Hi Captain!~ I'll see ya later alright?"

"Matsumoto, wait!" I yelled as she quickly flash stepped away with the Spirit Hime.

What in the world…just happened?

_My soul been, battered for days with no ends…_

"Oh my~ that was close Hime-chan. Even without his memories. He still chases you. How romantic!~"

"Rangiku! How can you call it anything like that?"

"Aww…don't be angry! I was just kidding!" She quickly pouted, "…Aww come on don't act like that. You really thought not having memories about you…would keep Captain away?" Matsumoto asked. "No…but I was hoping it would."

"His heart still remembers you…even if his mind cannot."

"Rangiku-san but I…I can't keep doing this."

"I know…that ball really coming up fast isn't it?"

"…yeah."

_I understand why you're telling me to grow up but I'm not serious…_

"You don't have to do this, Hime-chan!"

"Yes, I do. So much damage happened here…I want to make up for it somehow."

"Hime-chan…none of that was your fault!"

"Even so…who are they blaming for this?"

"But that isn't right…if you do this…you will lose the little freedom you have now!"

"I know that…but I have agreed to pick one of the nobles to become my husband."

"But, Hime-chan!"

"Rangiku-san…I have to do this no matter what."

_While we continue our lives what kind of person do you want me to be?_

"You will never see him again…Is that really what you want?"

"It would be best for both of us. That's the only way we can move on."

I understand how you are feeling now. But is this really the right way to go about doing this? Captain knows something is up now. Also what if somehow he remembers everything?

Then what?

_I want to play with you, and sit side by side and when I'm asleep just for a moment…_

I still don't' understand what happened earlier…also I haven't seen matsumoto sense then. So I couldn't question her about it. Why do I feel left in the dark? But all around me know what is going on?

_I want to be a part of you…_

What am I not seeing? What am I still missing?

I don't know…but it clearly there.

I sighed quickly laying down letting my head hit the pillow, "Why…can't I stop thinking about her?"

"…_.."_

"Hyourinmaru…"He would know…even if no one else would tell me. _"Yes, Master?"_

"I know her well…don't I?"

"_Who well?"_

"The Spirit Hime."

"_I can't say you do…" _I felt unsure by his words, "You are sure of this?" I ask. _"Would I lie to you?"_

No…he never has before but now…I felt as he was hiding something. "I clearly hope you aren't." But I clearly knew he was lying to me then.

_Why did I become a shinigami? For what reason? What was the reason? _

"_You're Reiatsu. Stop leaking it everywhere and get some sleep." Matsumoto? No…it wasn't because of her. Someone was there with her. Who? Who is it? "That woman will die if you stay here, much longer…Hitsugaya Toushirou." But when I saw her face…It was the face of the Spirit Hime._

"What?"

"_I will return them to you. Take your memories back."_

_They are yours. But also…do what you must._

I awoke after that, "Hime..!" I could remember everything. That damn fucking Valkyrie! She lied. She used me to hurt her more! If I ever meet that Valkyrie again…I will kill her! How dare she play games like this!

But for now…

I raced to my feet…then I bolted out the door.

"_Master it's good to see you have recovered your memory." _Hyourinmaru's voice quickly said. "I haven't recovered anything so far." I told him as I raced to the 1st division. "Also…we will have a long talk later about you lying to me."

I have to speak to her! I have to explain to her what really happened. How much had I hurt her? How much pain has she been in because of me?

Damnit…I really am useless…

I found two guards outside of her office, "Captain Hitsugaya, what can we do for you?"

"I…I need to speak with Hime-sama please."

"I'm sorry; she has requested no one to enter."

No one? But that's…

"Please…Please just tell her Captain Hitsugaya is here."

Sara…why do you have guards?

"Very well. I'll see what I can do…" The guard quickly entered her office, "Yes?" She asked not looking up from her paperwork. "I apology, Hime-sama! But Captain Hitsugaya is here and wishes too…" The guard started to say. "I'm too busy right now. Please send him away." She quickly answered. "Yes, Ma'am." The guard quickly left her office. "I'm sorry sir. She's too busy right now."

She will not see me? But…that wasn't like her!

"I…I see. I apology for the trouble. I'll try again some other time then…" I quickly left, "…Toushirou. So you have recovered your memories. But I wish you hadn't." I quickly entered my office with the feeling of defeated over me, "Captain? It's almost noon! You are never this late!" Matsumoto quickly said, "Matsumoto…I remember everything."

"…What? You mean…you remember Hime-chan?"

"…Yes."

"Captain that's great! You should go see…!"

"She will not see me."

"What?"

"I was turned away at her door. Matsumoto…I have done something that can't be forgiven haven't I? I have hurt her so much…"

"Captain…"

"She must hate me."

"Captain you are wrong. She doesn't hate you captain. She knew what happened. She told me what happened; you made a deal with a Valkyrie didn't you?" Matsumoto asked me, "She knew? But…then why will she not see me?" I didn't understand at all. "Because she blames it all on herself. You lost months of your life because of her, that's how she sees it. I tried to tell her that she was wrong but…she wouldn't listen to me."

"….."

Baka…this clearly isn't your fault. It's mine for not protecting you.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I tried my best to help Hime-chan but she will not listen."

"She will not see me because she believes she will hurt me more, right?"

"Yes…"

"Baka."

"Yes, I know she is."

She maybe a bright person…but right now she is just being a baka.

"But also, there is something coming up. Hime-chan is being forced to go too. The nobles are forcing throwing a ball…and wish for Hime-chan to find a husband there."

"…What?"

"Three out of the four noble families, want her to marry into one of the families."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"If she truly marries into one of the families…Captain, you and Hime-chan will never see each other ever again."

What? Why…? Do they just see her as an object? That can be controlled?

"…When…When is it?"

"This Friday, all Captain Class can go. But I'm sure they will be looked down on by the nobles."

"…I will go."

"Really Captain?"

"I will not let her marry into a noble family ever."

"…I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Matsumoto…I will not lose to a spoiled Noble."

I will never lose to a noble or anyone!

_I don't really have a particular reason, but…_

I knew one day this day would come even if I wished it never would. But it finally happened the other noble families of the soul society threw a forced ball for me to find a husband. Three out of the four noble houses wanted me to marry into one of them. But…no matter which one I pick…I would lose what was left of my freedom but also…I would never see Rangiku-san, Momo-chan or even Toushirou ever again.

The friends I had made would become nothing but a memory. But maybe this was for the best? I couldn't hurt him any longer if I marry into one of the noble houses I told myself as Rangiku-san helped me get ready, "You look as someone just died Hime-chan! You should smile or try too!" Rangiku-san told me, "Smile, why? I am about to be seen as an object with a title and nothing more. They will not even see me as a person." I quickly told her, "Hime-chan…"

_Somehow, I was able to be myself around you…_

"You know it is true, Rangiku-san. I am an object to them nothing more. They could care less about my well being or anything beside who I pick."

"You can still run away. There is still time." Hime-chan quickly shook her head, "I can't. I have to do this Rangiku-san." She told me, "Hime-chan…really? But I may never see you again! I can't live with that!"

"…I'm sorry. But this is something I must do please understand." She told me before leaving the room, "geez…what a horrible feeling. Captain better show."

This isn't right…

_Why are you about to cry?_

If Captain doesn't show up…how lonely she will feel and be. Please Captain!

This is a time one can't smile…because I will be stared at like a piece of meat. Why did I have to be born? It would have been better if you left me dead Toushirou. Tear quickly ran down her face again thinking of him. "No, don't even think about him because…it would never work and also…I only hurt him and put his life in danger…" She told herself drying her tears.

_Sorry for always teasing you so much…_

I cannot look back any longer. I must move forward no matter how lonely my future will be. I do not have the right to choose.

I was late of course. What bad timing…of all days for me to be late. I ran…and I ran as fast as I could.

I would never lose.

_But you have no idea just how encouraged I was by your sure smile…_

Never, will…

"Now, entering her ladyship Kaze Sara Hime-sama!" All eyes fell onto her. She didn't move all the staring eyes looked her up and down. She wanted to run away more than anything! She was now a piece of meat before all of them.

"Wow…that's Hime-sama? How Beautiful!"

"I don't know…I wish she had a bigger chest."

"She isn't bad looking I guess."

Yes this was just the beginning of the ball. This would go on for hours and hours. Its hurts so much my chest. Why…can't I ever be happy like others can?

Eyes didn't leave her…they watched her every moment…perhaps hoping to see her break.

_If I had been able to smile innocent with you, we would have sweet days forever…_

"How disrespectful. Acting this way toward your leader? You call yourself nobles? You are nothing more than matter less pigs." A deep voice quickly spoke up, "Who dares say that?"

"Clearly someone who has more matters then you lot." He stood there staring toward her, "Byakuya-sama?"

"He dares to show his face here?"

"Didn't he marry that poor girl?"

"None of you have a right to be here. Now move." He ordered making his way to Hime-sama. "…Byakuya? But why is he here?"

"Perhaps he's here to tell the foolish Hime-sama something."

"Yeah, right!"

"Hime-sama…would you care to dance?"

"Dance? But…"

"I have words to share with you."

_Just like how the sun sometimes shows his face through the clouds…_

"…Alright."

_I'm sure the day will come when we can relive the past…_

"You should have refused to appear at this ball."

"That would have only angrier them."

"Perhaps. But why does that matter?"

"What?"

"You know how they are as well as I do. How selfish they are. They only care about whom you marry nothing more."

"Kuchiki-sama? But…"

"You will call me Byakuya, Understand?"

"Yes, but…why are you?"

"You have done something for me…think this as returning that to you, Hime-sama."

"Byakuya?"

_With a small bag on my back, I depart on a journey with no end…_

"For your own happiness do not marry a noble."

"…I don't think I can do that."

"You can and you will. You would never be happy marrying one. This I am sure of. You and I…are the same in this way."

"Yes…I know your wife was…"

"I was looked down on for marrying her. As was she for marrying me but…I loved…no I still love her with all my heart."

_I cannot ever return again…_

"Do not look at status? Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes. You will be much happier that way."

"I don't think I can do that…"

"You can. Come now…the rumors are like wild fire."

"Rumors?"

"About You and Captain Hitsugaya."

"That's…"

"He has a level head. But I believe he could be the right person for you."

"I can't…not with him. I…"

"Do not regret. Do not think with your head. Think with your heart."

_Your smile even got me to eat something I don't like whipped cream…_

"Byakuya…But I can't be with him. I only hurt him and cause him pain."

"If you are saying this, then you truly don't understand what being in love, truly is."

_After all, our relationship was kind of unconventional…_

"What?"

"Love is the hardest emotion to understand. It can hurt you, but also help you form a bond with another. A very strong bond that can help you through any problems."

"A bond?"

"You have that with Captain Hitsugaya, Correct?"

"I…"

_But you know, our hearts will always be together…_

"Do not hold back. Do not try to forget that feeling you have. Hold onto it and keep it closes."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"I understand your fear…because they will not act lightly if you pick one without noble blood."

_If I ever get to see you again, I promise I'll party with you more…_

"…Your wife how they treated her was…"

"It will be hard for Captain Hitsugaya, if you choose him."

"I do not wish to trouble him anymore."

"That wouldn't be the problem. Sometimes…that bond, that feeling is much stronger than anything."

_The view from the Ferris wheel where we once sat in…_

"Just take in my words, and choose as you like, Hime-sama. From one noble who was in the same place at one time. I understand your feelings right now."

"Yes, thank you Byakuya-sama."

"Byakuya, I told you. You will call me that."

"Y-Yes."

I ran into the hall and quickly fell into the ground of people. So many nobles everywhere. "What the hell?" eyes stared toward me, "What another captain?"

"We should have never let the likes of them in here!"

"What nonsense they are only in the way."

_Makes tears softly swell in my eyes…_

Ignore their words…pay them no mind! They just want me to slick out at them. I must control myself no matter what they say!

"Captain Hitsugaya? Ah, it is you!" Ukitake greeted me, "Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise, "Well I'm sure the same thing as everyone else. To see how Hime-sama picks for her future husband."

"…I see."

"Isn't that why you are here?"

"Well…something likes that..."

_I leave this city without saying goodbye…_

"She's with Captain Kuchiki on the floor right now."

"Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yeah, did you know? His wife was a Peasant."

"What? She was a peasant?"

"Yeah. They were both looked down on after they got married. Many nobles believed nobles should only marry other nobles. They also look down on lower classes."

Is that why…she wouldn't see me? Is this her way of protecting me this time?

"But you will greet her right?"

_I cannot ever return to that time again…_

I had my mind made up even after hearing that.

"Yes, I will."

I will never let her marry a noble no matter what.

Because…

"Ah, Hime-sama! You look very beautiful if you don't mind me saying so!" Ukitake voice quickly said, "…Captain Ukitake? What are you doing here?" She quickly asked him, "Most likely just like most of the others here. Seeing who you pick for a husband." He quickly said, "…I see." You could hear the dislike in her voice. But…she would never be happy married to a noble.

"…You don't look happy to be here."

"….."

"You don't have to do this…" Ukitake whispered to her, "Yes I do. Don't worry Captain Commander will be taking care of things now. You don't need to worry over me, Captain Ukitake."

"...It isn't about that. You shouldn't do this because…you would be unhappy. You should do what you wish."

"…I don't have that kind of freedom as you do."

_I leave this city without saying goodbye…_

"Hime-sama…"

"Thank you for your kind words. But you didn't need to say them, because I know…it doesn't matter who I pick."

"…You should ignore them, and pick who you love to become your husband."

"…I cannot do that."

Hime…why must you keep doing this to yourself? Why must you hurt yourself so much?

_I cannot ever return to that time again…_

"…I do not believe that is right. But also…someone has been waiting to speak with you." Ukitake told her, "Someone?" She asked as Ukitake stepped aside and I stood there. "T…Captain Hitsugaya…? What are you doing there?" She didn't sound pleased to see me one little bit. I cannot show weakest in front of all these nobles, "S…I mean Hime-sama. Please…if I may have some of your time to speak with you? Please even if just for ten minutes."

"….." She didn't want to speak with me that was easy to see.

"How dare a low class even talk like that!"

"He is horrible! He truly thinks…Hime-sama would want to speak to the likes of him?"

"What a foolish one!"

_Sweet days…_

Control…I must control myself. I must…

"Please…Hime-sama. I beg you…" She didn't answer me at first. She truly didn't' want to speak with me more than anything. "You get five minutes not a minute more." She quickly told me. "Yes…I understand. Please can we go somewhere we can speak alone then?" I asked and she slowly nodded to me, "As you wish."

She was hurt so badly…was it painful for her to just see me?

But…where do I start? How do I even begin?

_Just like how the sun sometimes shows his face through the clouds…_

"Sara I…"

"…Why can't you leave me alone?" She quickly asked before I could finish, "What?"

"…Don't you get it? Don't you understand? I am too dangerous to be near you! Stay away from me!" She yelled.

Stop it. Stop blaming yourself!

"That's not true! None of what happened was your fault!"

"Then who's fault was it! The Valkyrie? The one who would give up anything for me? It was my fault! If I haven't been alive to start with then this would have never happened!"

"Don't say that!"

"…It would have been better if I had died that day."

"No! Don't say that please!"

_I'm sure you'll see me again and keep smiling even if things are tough…_

"Leave me alone; don't show your face before me ever again. I want nothing to do with you Hitsugaya Toushirou!" She yelled and quickly ran from me. I stood there taking it all in.

No…you are lying! Stop lying to yourself! Stop protecting me! I will not let you run away this time! I ran…I ran after her as fast as I could. I refuel to give up this time!

"Sara! Stop Please!" I yelled from behind her. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Everything had been destroyed. Everything had been damaged…her heart was ready to close up again. She wanted to push everyone way as fast as she could. But I wouldn't let her.

Why can't you just forget about me for good? Why did you have to recover your memories? Why…did I have to meet you? Why…did you always have to show me kindness and love?

"No, I will not! I will not give up! I came here for a reason today!" I yelled to her; she quickly stopped in her tracks, "W…What are you talking about?" She asked me, "I will not let you marry a noble." I plainly told her, "Y-You're not saying that you came here because…" She started to say.

"Yes." I quickly took hold of her hand as I god down on one knee. I softly kissed her hand before looking up toward her, "…Kaze Sara Hime-sama. I, Hitsugaya Toushirou Captain of the 10th division have come here today, to ask for your hand in marriage." I told her plainly.

But…

_When you're sad is the best time to smile…_

_Because it shows you are alive…_

But she just stared at me. She couldn't form any words. She couldn't even react in happiness or angry toward me.

But before I knew it…her legs started to shake then she quickly fell to the floor, "HIME?" She fainted right before my eyes.

"Oh my god, Hime-sama fainted!"

"Quickly someone call Captain Unohana!" Screams filled the air and with that the ball ended. But I guess on the side note…she didn't end up having to pick a noble for her husband.


	51. Apology to him, Rangiku's Sadness

Ok first of all I'm sorry. I haven't updated sense January! I know that horrible. I have been busy on and off. Also I had a lot of ideas for this chapter so I had to pick out some. Anyways this chapter is more so Ichimaru Matsumoto chapter. Truly I love the two of them together. Anyways sorry again.

**Chapter****50:****Apology****to****him,****Rangiku****'****s****Sadness**

_I knew sense the beginning…It would end this way._

_The sound of chains could be heard with every step…_

_But I have no right to apology…I have no right to say I'm sorry. Because…I'm not._

_I still believe I did what I had too._

"Ichimaru Gin, Ex-Captain of the 3rd squad, step forward!"

_No…I know I did the right thing! I lost the ability to care about anything…but having Aizen Sousuke pay for what he did. Ran-chan…you are safe now. That's all I care about…_

"Ichimaru Gin! There so many acts against you, treason against the soul society, endangering souls! Helping Aizen Sousuke kidnap the Spirit Hime-sama!"

_I couldn't help but grin. I knew the outcome from the start. _

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"What does it matter? I am clearly guild of all treason. So…why should I say a word to defend myself? Everything would be a lie."

"Is he serious?"

"He isn't even going to try to defend himself?"

"He must be mad!"

"It doesn't matter what I say. I should be punished."

"Very well…you will pay for your actions dearly."

_Please do…I can't feel the light any longer to start with. I can't feel anything but hate and angrier in my heart._

"Very well…For all these acts against you, Ichimaru Gin, we here by…"

"Stop Please!" The spirit Hime yelled racing into the room, "We did not call for you, Hime-sama."

"Please stop! Don't kill this man!"

"What?"

"Is she mad as well?"

"He is an enemy of the soul society who worked under Aizen Sousuke therefore, he must pay!"

"But even so, he!"

"**Shut****up**."

_Don't help me._

"Ichimaru?"

"I never asked for your help."

"But…what about Rangiku-san?"

"What about her?"

"What?"

_I can't face her ever again._

"Please, let me have one wish. Please let me die."

_For everything I did to you…I have no right to be saved._

_I must pay the price._

"Ichimaru…"

"Please."

"He will be given his death in a week."

_As long as Ran-chan is safe…that is all that matters to me._

"You don't tell her a thing. Don't tell her, why I joined Aizen got it?" I whispered to her, "You don't want her to know the truth?" She asked me, "its better if she never knows…please." She frowned as a shinigami took hold of me. "You know…if things had been switched, captain Hitsugaya could have been in my shoes as well…" I told her as they took me away.

_He when against orders as well._

_We aren't that different you know._

"It's not true right, Captain?"

"What isn't?" I was asked out of nowhere. "There a rumor going around that you asked Hime-chan to marry you! But that isn't real right?"

"…R-Right."

_Shit…someone heard it?_

"Good! I was sure it wasn't true I mean, nobles would want your head if it was true!"

_Indeed they would…_

_Shit, why did I do that at a place like that?_

"Captain, what is with that look?"

"Look? What look?"

"…oh no. You didn't really ask her! Please tell me, you didn't!"

"…."

"Oh, captain! I understand your love for her is deep but still! You must hold yourself back a bit!" I quickly blushed before glaring at her, "Matsumoto!" I yelled, "Now now, Captain! Don't get mad! I'm only trying to help.~"

"What did I tell you before? I don't want any of your help!"

"But, Captain!~"

"MATSUMOTO!" She quickly ran out of the office as I raised my voice, "That woman…she makes far too much trouble!" But before long after that I saw a shadow outside the office door, "What you didn't get the hint Matsumoto?" I asked, "What? I have Rangiku-san shadow now?" a soft voice asked, "Hime?" I cried quickly took hold of the door, "Wait! Please…don't open the door." She cried to me, "Why not? Are you alright? I have been worried!"

"Toushirou…" She sounded if she would start crying any minute, "Hime?" I asked her. "As I am right now, if I see your face I would start crying. That's why…please don't open the door!"

"…Hime."

"Toushirou…for some time I have been acting unfair toward you, so for that I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause you…" I sighed it was just like her to do this. I slowly opened the door, "its fine. I have hurt you as well." I told her as she looked at me, "So don't apology anymore…alright?" I whispered to her. She started at me for a second as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "How can I not? It was my entire fault! Everything was! You were willing to give up anything! For, a selfish person as me! You did so much for me and!" She cried clinging onto her robe, "That isn't right!"

_Hime…_

"I was right all…along, I am too dangerous to be near you…" She whispered to me.

_But…I did that because you mean that much to me…!_

"You are wrong. You have always been wrong." I told her, "W…what?" she asked, "You aren't dangerous at all…and even if you we're you really think that would keep me away from you?" I asked her, "T-Toushirou?" She asked, "I am serious." I told her as I pulled on her arms and held her against me, "Toushirou…" She started to cry against me, "it's alright…it wasn't your fault." I told her.

I lightly rubbed her back. Truly more than anything…this is what she truly needed right now.

"Toushirou…I-I need to sit down." She told me and I led her into the office and helped her sit down on the couch there, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you."

_I could tell something more was on her mind._

"What is it? You didn't come here just to see me I take it?"

"Well…"

"Not that I would mind if that was the reason…" She quickly blushed at me before glaring, "Hitsugaya!" She yelled, "I was just kidding…don't take it the wrong way, Hime-sama~" She pouted at me, "Don't call me that!" I couldn't help but grin at her reaction.

"Feeling better now?"

"Huh?"

"You we're pretty upset feeling better now? Or…should I flirt with you a little more?" I asked, "Toushirou!" She quickly yelled at me, "What? I would be more than happy too." I grinned, "Toushirou." She glared at me.

_Something else was on her mind and she didn't want to deal with this._

"What is it? You had another reason for visiting me right?" I asked again, "Where's Rangiku-san?"

"I scared her off before you go here. Why?"

"Well Ichimaru has been…"

"…I see. When is it?"

"In a week but…"

"Whatever you know…and she doesn't don't tell her. It's better off this way."

"But…I feel she should know the truth! It isn't fair for her not to understand!"

"Sara, leave it be. Telling Matsumoto the truth would make this more painful, you know that."

"Even so…Ichimaru is her childhood friend!"

"Childhood doesn't mean lifelong friend. Trust me; this is best for her and Ichimaru."

_But I understood what she meant._

_But…no good would come from this if she told Matsumoto._

"Yes…I know you are right."

"Feel free to wait here for matsumoto to return if you like." She only nodded to me in answer. She would wait here but I understood why…Matsumoto is her first true friend. So it only normal for her to feel this way. But…I had a feeling Matsumoto wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"I knew it would come to this but still…I can't help but feel angry with him still."

_He helped Aizen hurt so many people. How can I ever forgive him for that?_

_I cannot._

_I__really__can__'__t__…__he__hurt__Hinamori,__Hime-chan__and__Captain.__Even__more__then__that__…__so__many,__so__many__lives__we__'__re__lost!__Because__of__his__help!_

"How could you go this far? How could you do this?"

_I can't feel anything but hate and angrier toward you. Even if you are my childhood friend…I cannot forgive you for what you have done._

_Even with…you're death only a week away…I don't want to see your smiling face ever again._

"That smile…was it? Was it always a lie? Did you mean nothing you told me?" Tears started to hit the ground, "No, I'm not going too! I must forget him and step forward!"

_I hate you…I hate you…I hate you! So…why? Why do you still have this hold on me? Even now?_

"Gin…"

_My heart aches…I don't know what I want to do._

I sigh, "Captain going to give me an ear full." She started her way down the hall toward the office. She was surprised to see someone asleep on the couch there with a blanket covering her, "Hime-chan?"

"She been waiting for you to get back you know."

"Captain?"

"She has been worried about you, Matsumoto."

"…she-She doesn't need to be. I'm fine!"

"Matusmoto, you're eyes are red."

"That's…"

"Go see him, Ichimaru."

"No."

"What?"

"Captain…I can't forgive him no matter what."

"…."

"Captain…because of him Hime-chan was hurt so badly. Because of him…she was taken…he helped Aizen hurt so many people! Even you! There's no way I can forgive him for what he has done!"

"Yes, I understand. Even so…don't you want to see him once more?"

"No. I never want to see him ever again."

"…Matsumoto."

"R-Rangiku-san?" Hime asked rubbing her eyes, "Hime-chan? Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked, "Rangiku-san, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But Ichimaru's…"

"You worry too much. I'm fine really!"

"But…"

"Hime…come on. I'll take you back to the 1st squad." I told her taking hold of her hand pulling her out of the office, "What? But…Toushirou!" she cried, "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"I can see that but…"

"Leave it be. Pushing it wouldn't help."

"I know." I quickly took her into my arms carrying her, "W-What are you doing?" She quickly blushed. I couldn't help but grin, "Carrying you. I will never hear the end of it from Unohana-san if I let you walk back." I told her, "N-No I'm fine now. I can walk!"

"Too bad. I'm not let you, Hime-sama~"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled waving her arms about. "Now now. That isn't anyways for a Hime to act." She glared at me, "Hitsugaya!" She pouted. "Fine, I'll stop picking on you for a bit."

"You didn't have to take me back."

"Yes, I did. You still shouldn't be walking around too much."

"I'm fine!"

"No…you are still recovering. You can't fool me; you should now that by now."

"Toushirou?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Did you really mean it? What you asked me I mean…?" I stopped in my tracks before her bed, "Toushirou?" her voice asked, "Of course I meant it. You really think I would lie about something like that?"

"No…but." I placed her on her bed, "I know. I am asking a lot of you, especially with how things are but…I know. Many people will also hate me for this. But I cannot ignore what I feel." I told her as I took hold of her chin, "But I don't care." I told her kissing her on her lips, "Tou-Toushirou…"

"Shh…"I told her lying down besides pulling her against me, "Don't talk just sleep." I told her closing my eyes, "B-But, how can I with you beside me?" I felt my face heat up at her question remembering that one time she fell asleep clinging onto me, "…Y-You can. What do you not want me here?" She shook her head hiding it against me, "N-No it isn't that! It's just…" I couldn't help but smile as I opened my eyes to look down at her, "Is someone blushing?"

"Of-Of course not!"

"You know…you can't lie to me after all this time. But if you need something to blush about; I'll give you something." I told her, "T-Toushirou what are you…?" She started to ask as I touched her butt, "Ehh?" She was just too cute sometimes, "I don't think I have to answer that question…" I whispered into her ear, "T-Toushirou please stop!" She cried clinging onto me, "I'll stop if you show me your face."

"No!"

"Then I'm not stopping."

"That isn't fair!"

"No, it isn't fair you will not let me look at your face."

"B-But! This is so embarrassing!"

"Mmm…not really." I grinned as she quickly looked up at me, "Stop! You sound like you are enjoying this!"

"Perhaps I am…my isn't that a red face." I whispered taking hold of her face, "You jerk!"

"You may be angry…but for how long?" I asked as she hit me in the face with a pillow. I frowned lying on my back, "I'll guess that means for now." She quickly inched away from me, "…Geez come on I was only kidding you know that." She had her back to me.

_Was she really that angry with me? Alright, I guess I over did it with the flirting._

I sighed.

"Sara, hey I'm sorry about…" I started to say as she quickly knocked me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, "You really are mean sometimes." She pointed out, "I guess I am. But that is who I am right?" She frowned at me. "Come on you know I only pick on you because I care about you."

"I…I know that! I don't need you to tell me that!" I couldn't help but smile at her. "You don't need to stay here…you know that." She quickly took me looking away. "Perhaps, I want to stay. I haven't been alone with you for some time." She quickly blushed at my command. "I don't know why you always have to say things like that." I grinned as I pulled her down, "Ehh? What are you doing?"

"Even if you don't want to tell the truth…I know something that will." She gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about?" She asked as I kissed her and circling my arms around her. She quickly gave into me.

Matsumoto sighed looking out the window, "I'm horrible. I'm so envious of Hime-chan and Captain. But after everything that has happened I shouldn't be."

_I don't know what I want anymore. I became a shinigami to follow him…but now what do I do?_

_What__do__I__want__in__my__life?_She wondered drinking some sake.

"I just don't know…" but before I knew it…I thought wouldn't get very far, "Rangiku-san? Are you in?" A knock asked. "Hinamori? It's open!" I called back. "Ah, you are in! Eh? Shiro-chan isn't here?" She asked, "He when to take Hime-chan back to the first division."

"Ah, I see. Did they make up?"

"I believe they are now."

"I see…"

"Is something on your mind Hinamori?"

"It's just…so much has happened."

"Yeah, a lot has."

"I guess…I still can't believe Captain…I mean Aizen hurt so many people! Specially Sa-an…It's just horrible."

"He had everything planned out sense the beginning…"

"Yes, I see that now. But…I wish I could have seen that sooner! Then maybe…I could have stopped him!"

"It's over. It's too late to be thinking that way now…"

"I know. But…only Ichimaru lived out of the three…Aizen's body was never found! And…Tousen was found dead!"

"…The outcome was better then it could have been."

"Rangiku-san…you haven't been sleeping have you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You have bags under your eyes."

"I don't know what to do anymore Hinamori. My childhood friend has been sentenced to death. I followed him to stop him but I failed…I-I don't know what to do or feel…" She whispered as tears ran down her cheeks, "Rangiku-san…"

"I cannot believe he played a part in all this. I…I failed him."

"Then it's clear what you must do! You must talk to Ichimaru right?"

"Hinamori…"

"It sounds like you need answers!"

_Answers…? Could she be right?_

_Is that all I need to move on?_

"Perhaps, you are right."

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to understand why Ichimaru did everything. Why he joined Aizen, why he hurt Hime-chan."

_He must have a reason for all of this right?_

_In a week I will have my answers…right?_

"That moon sure looks huge tonight, so big and round.~" Ichimaru had no regrets.

_He had done everything he wished too. Even more then he hoped for._

_Ran-chan was safe as was the little Hime-sama…_

_Things had gone better then he hoped for…_

"Ichimaru gin, you have a visitor."

"Oh? A visitor?" The door slowly opened as a grin came across my face, "Well, well…this is a surprise, I never thought I would see you again, little Captain-san.~" I could see angry in his eyes, "Ichimaru…"

"What do I owe this, visit too hmm?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I take it you mean Hime-sama, yes?"

"Of course I mean her don't play games with me!"

"No, need to get angry. What a temper Little Captain-san.~"

_He was clearly in no mood for this. But that would never ruin my fun._

"Here or at the Gateway?"

"You said something to her at the gateway to the king's world?"

"Aye. To not listen to Aizen. To do as she wished."

"What is it…you are doing? I thought…"

"What? I was on Aizen's side?"I quickly laughed, "I hate that man, I'm glad Hime-sama killed him in cold blood."

"…You saw her?"

"But of course. I knew I would just have to help give her a push to kill him. Everyone wins right?" I grinned he quickly punched me, "You bastard! I would kill you right now! If you haven't been!" He was falling right into my hands. "What's stopping you, little Captain-san? You hate me don't you? You want to kill me don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"We are the same then."

"We are nothing alike!"

"Oh? Didn't you just make a deal with a goddess to save her? Just as I made a deal with the devil to protect Ran-chan?"

"That's…why you followed Aizen?"

"No, I followed him because I wanted to kill him myself." He glared at me before hitting me again, "So because you couldn't kill him…you made her?"

"What good does it do being angry now?"

"…I hope you're death is painful." He growled quickly leaving me, "How touchy the little Captain-san is.~"

_Ah,__but__he__sure__can__throw__a__punch.__Not__a__bad__arm__he__has__on__him._He grinned at that thought.

"I guess…that mean she didn't tell Ran-chan. I'm glad…"

_But the only thought he had was…_

"What kind of song will you sing…next?"

_Quietly,__quietly__night__'__s__curtain__is__being__scythed__…_

_As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening…_

"What?"

"Ichimaru's going to be?"

"Ex-captain Ichimaru…"

_Do you hate me, Izuru?_

_I…_

_What reason would ya have? For leading Hinamori-chan to Aizen? For hurting Hime-chan? Or for hunting my childhood friend? Because if any of those are the reasons then…you have no reason to hate me._

_Feelings__of__friendship__and__love__set__stand__in__the__way__and__cloud__ones__judgment.__There__for__you__can__'__t__use__any__of__those__reasons__I__just__said__to__hate__me._

"Why did you join Aizen? For what reason?"

_What we're you after?_

_Through these days with nothing but darkness and conflict in view…_

_We walked holding tightly onto our weakness that refused to give in…_

_Good! I hate you, for being you as well Izuru!_

"I don't understand you…"

_With those brand-new fangs, leave your marks on this era…_

_Why…did you help him?_

_Sorry, Ran-chan…goodbye…_

_Quietly, quietly night's curtain is being scythed…_

_As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening…_

"_That girl didn't even put up a fight!"_

"_Why did Vice Captain want us to attack her?"_

"_Who knows, or cares!"_

"_Yeah we still get paid!"_

They quickly left the blond girl on the ground and hurried away. Ichimaru followed them quickly and found who ordered it.

_Until the day when I finally meet you whom I wish to protect…_

_Rather than, wait for that finalie till have to crush my current enemy…_

"_It's done!"_

"_Good__job,__here__'__s__your__money.__" __Slowly__blue__eyes__opened__staring__toward__the__man__with__brown__hair,__ "__Thanks__for__this__Aizen__Sousuke.__"_

"_No thank you." He smiled._

_Swalling down all the sharp throughless words, I kept walking…_

_Bending forcefully my effort mistrust into self-confidence…_

"_Aizen Sousuke…"_

_That was his name, I lost care for anything but…Ending that man's life._

_The runaway future having succumbed to the pains…_

_Is now a place faraway from us, who are still sketching our dreams…_

_I lost the feel anything but that._

_I__will__kill__him__one__way__or__another.__The__look__in__that__man__'__s__eyes.__He__was__after__something,__no__soul__could__have._

_To protect Ran-chan…_

_I would even become her enemy to kill this man I hate so deeply…_

_We used to not care about time or place and laugh whole heartedly…_

_Back then, there was nothing for us to fear right?_

_I made a deal with the devil…and I'm fine with that._

"Ichimaru Gin, get up."

"Oh? It's time? Very well."

_I__knew__doing__so__…__would__make__me__an__enemy__of__everyone.__But__that__'__s__fine__by__me__…__as__long__as__Ran-chan__is__safe__and__that__bastard__is__dead._

_I have no regrets._

_Quietly, Quietly night's curtain is being scythed…_

_As a sapphire flare appears in the dawn sky of awakening…_

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, let's go to the hill."

"Are you sure you want too? Don't force yourself."

"I'm not…I want too, Toushirou."

"Alright."

"Do you think…Rangiku-san will come?"

"Hard to say."

_Until the day when I finally meet you, whom I wish to protect…_

"No, it's that late?" matsumoto cried hurrying to her feet.

_Gin…don't think for a second I will let you die before I get answers out of you!_

_Rather__than__wait__for__that__wonderful__finale,__I__'__ll__have__to__crush__my__current__enemy__…_

"What a nice, eve."

"A nice eve?"

"He must be crazy."

"You aren't out for a walk, keep moving!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm walking.~"

_The moon is very full tonight…_

He slowly opened his eyes staring toward the circle in the sky.

_How it glows…what a beautiful color just like her hair._

_Ran-chan…_

"Get moving!"

"Alright, Alright…"

_Strawberry blonde…_

_I__have__been__chasing__him__as__long__as__I__could__remember.__Always__following__him,__never__understanding__the__way__he__thinks.__Never__understanding__why__he__would__do__anything__…_

_But at some point…I lost him all together. I can't chase him anymore. I can't follow him anymore. _

_But__I__'__ll__be__damn__if__I__let__him__die__without__answers__to__my__questions!_

_I love you, I love you and that's all there is…_

_I will collect and pack together everything I see here…_

We stood there waiting…

Hime didn't agree with the sentence it was clear across her face. Why…I still don't know. Ichimaru is crazy. He's a monster just like Aizen.

"Hime I…" as I spoke to her the guards showed up with him, "Hime-sama we have brought him."

"I see that."

"Oh my~ what a welcome for me! Just look at all the people!"

"Ichimaru…"

"Is this where I get questioned for my actions and laugh?"

"Yes."

"Oh, how fun!~"

_Fun? How can he even say that? Does he really not understand what will happen after?_

"Ichimaru, how can you call this fun? Do you really not understand? You are about to be!"

"Die? Be killed? I know and what of it?" He asked opening his eyes to look at me.

_He wanted to die? He was ready to die?_

"You…"

"Everyone, who wishes to ask him, everything feels free too." Hime spoke up as Ichimaru grinned.

_Is he enjoying this?_

"Ichimaru." Kira spoke up, "Ah, yes Izuru?" He asked, "Why did you join Aizen sousuke? Why did you help him?"

"I will not answer that."

"What?"

"The reason is only for me to know. I will not tell a soul."

_Why? What's the point…he will die._

I heard hime sigh. She knew the reason; she was against all of this. But with so much against him. She couldn't do a thing.

"Answer this, then." I spoke up, "Oh? What's that little captain-san?"

"Why did you start following him?" he grinned at me, "For revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to take his life and…watch him bleed to death."

_What? He wanted to kill him?_

"I had to make him pay! I hated him!"

"Why did you hate him?"

"He had shinigami attack Matsumoto and leaves her for dead."

_What?_

_That's why…Hime wanted to tell her. She wanted matsumoto to understand!_

"….."

"But of course, Hime-sama~ knows this. Tell me do you still hate me now, Captain-san?~" I was at a loss for words. He followed Aizen cause of what he did to matsumoto; his childhood friend. I understood why this didn't feel right now. "…I."

"That still doesn't make any of this right!" Matsumoto's voice yelled, "Matsumoto!" She really showed up? She also heard…

"Ah, ah so you did come after all Ran-chan~"

"Don't call me that!"

Matusmoto…

"What am I? You're excuse for joining him?"

"Of course you are."

"That's no reason to join!"

"You been followed me, sense the day we met. Always just a little bit behind me. Always trying to keep up like a lost kitty."

"Are you calling me a lost pet?"

"Of course I am; because that is what you are."

_Hate me._

_You know you want too._

"You even followed me as and became a shinigami and you followed me there as well…"

_And bring it all to you, so please do not leave me…_

"Isn't it time for you to grow up and stop following me?"

"Why would I want to follow someone I hate?" Ichimaru slowly grinned at her, "Oh? Is that so? Perhaps I been seeing things for years then.~" silent tears ran down matsumoto face. "I hate you."

"I know."

"You hurt Hime-chan…"

"Yeah, that I have haven't I?"

"You don't even care…"

"I didn't plan to…but things change."

_The melody of the wild dance resounds endlessly…_

"Gin I…"

"No, I don't want to hear ya. I can only see darkness now; I have no right to see your light again."

"I still hate you."

_Don't worry I love you._

_I will always._

"Yeah, I know. Take care of yourself alright?"

_Yeah…I know. But I can't feel love anymore._

"…Yeah."

_Ichimaru soon disappeared after that. He had wished for his own death. He felt this was the only right end for him._

_But it felt wrong. I may hate that man but seeing Matsumoto reaction. Nothing about this felt right._

_He hated Aizen as much as I did. But if things had been switched I could have been the one in his shoes working for Aizen…_

_So in the end he did what he felt was right to protect the person he loved the most._


	52. Fusion sphere, awaken karakura town!

Sorry this update took so long but I have both two chapters done and it will be the end of this story. Yeah you heard me right. I do plan to make another story I cannot say when it will come out but I hope everyone that is reading this one will want to read the next one as well. And I'm happy everyone did like gin/rangiku chapter. It took some time to get that chapter right and I was very happy with it. Love you guys and thanks for reading what I wrote.

**Chapter 51: Fusion sphere, awaken karakura town!**

I never thought I would end up here again so soon…

"Are you sure, you feel alright Hime-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Back in karakura to see the damage…but not just that…the people, the humans are still asleep. "It's as I feared…" hime's voice said, "Is this her doing as well?"

"Most likely."

That Valkyrie…even put the humans in a deep sleep…

"Search around the area, you two." She ordered the two shinigami with us, "Yes, ma'am." The two raced off, "This is pretty horrible."

"Yeah…it was too strong what she did."

"Can you undo it?"

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully? You aren't sure?"

"I passed out for three days after last time I undid it."

"…."

"This is even bigger area so…I'm unsure if it will work."

I wasn't meant to be here with her in karakura…head captain was against me being anywhere near Hime after everything that happened. I did go against orders after all. He refused to let me go with her. Especially alone with her. He sent two other shinigami to plain keep an eye on me.

Also the only reason I got to go with her is because she gave me the okay.

"Head captain still pissed isn't he?"

"Yes. But at the same time…he is grateful."

"Grateful?"

"That you saved me in a matter of speaking…"

We would be in the real world for months most likely it would take a long time to fix the damage done.

"Hime…sense we are here again…you should go visit Inoue." I told her, "I can't." she whispered back to me, "She safe now. You have nothing to fear." She was against it. "But…"

"I'm sure she wants to meet you…her big sister."

She needs something to take her mind off all the problems but. "Now not the time…" She whispered to me as the two shinigami returned. "I don't see anyone up and about!"

"Everyone on the ground, everywhere we looked!" We both feared it would turn out this way. "I see."

"What's your plan Hime-sama?"

"To return this town as it should be as soon as we can."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"There are over 10,000 people down!"

"I know."

It needs to be stronger than the one I used in the soul society.

Must stronger!

I want to save everyone!

She had an idea.

"You two take out hollow that appear. They may react to her reiatsu."

"She has a plan?"

"She always had a plan."

"Okay! Let's go!~"

"Will this work?"

"I don't know."

She's been very cold sense we got to the living world, to karakura town. Is it out of fear or some other reason?

"Hime, just be careful."

"I know, you as well Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yeah…" I still hate it when she calls me Hitsugaya…but I know she is cause of the other two. Still that doesn't stop me from hating it.

Please!

Please I want to save them all!

Then sing!

Sing?

Sing with those feelings as you did before!

Sing!

_The parched land, like a scorched hell…_

_A palace covered with Ice lay within…_

_I tell a far old tales about it…_

"A song?" I asked seeing reiastu surrounding Hime, "Hime?" I asked staring toward her.

_It's just like that other time on the battlefield against Aizen._

_The Ice was a curse put on the palace…_

_It was a very firm seal…_

_A frozen girl was locked in there for a long time…_

_All alone…_

"Hmm?" Shinji opened one eye he could hear something, "Shinji what is it?" he was asked, "Nothing, but I'm going to get some air." He told him and headed outside; he could hear it strongly now.

_A boy traveler happened to visit there…_

_The boy was surprised to find the palace and unsealed it…_

_There he found the girl, and felt sadness from her face…_

_So he helped the lonely girl out of the palace…_

"So…he did save you after all, Hime." Shinji closed his eyes listening, "you really are growing up. You aren't a helpless little girl any longer."

_The girl was happy he talked to her…_

_But Ice cannot talk with the boy…_

_The girl was glad he was with her…_

Humans started to move a bit.

"I see that's what you are doing…"

_But Ice cannot smile sand she melted into water by his warmth…_

_Water soared like feathers and returned to the heavens…_

Hollows quickly appeared after she started singing…it was like her reiatsu was calling to them. But she must sing! We must stop all the waves that enter!

_The parched land, like a scorched hell…_

_The voice of joy resonated in there…_

_I tell a sequel to the far old tale about it…_

"Captain Hitsugaya! We can't keep this up!"

"We have too! Until she's done!"

"The waves keep getting big and big by the minute!"

_The girl returned to the heavens and became rain which poured on the land…_

_Very affectionate blessing…_

"Captain Hitsugaya!" a wave made it pass us and toward her, "Hime!" I yelled as she opened her eyes, "Eh?"

_Keep singing!_

But the hollow!

_I will protect you from them as your blade!_

My blade….you're?

_In the middle of that rain of joy the boy left the village…_

_He realized that the rain was the girl and felt sorrow…._

_So, he departure on a journey to find her lost heart…_

"Hime look out!" I yelled as three; three pointed shields appeared around her, "What?"

_That shape is…Santen Kesshun!_

_But how did it appear on its own?_

"Captain Hitsugaya!" I quickly turned around to a group of hollows. That was god's shield…but she always sonly could make one. But I saw three…what does that mean?

_All alone…_

_The girl was happy he talked to her…_

_But water cannot talk with the boy…_

A blade appeared before Hime. _I will be your shield and blade forever more._

_Why? Why did you come back?_

_It is what my heart desired._

_To be with me?_

_I am your blade and shield, I will never leave you ever again Sara-hime._

_The girl became rain for him…_

_But the water cannot smile…_

_And she dispersed into water by his warmth…_

_Zephyrus…_

_Zephyr. You will call me Zephyr._

_Zephyr, thank you…_

_Water soared like feathers and returned to the heavens…_

_Thank you so much for loving me…_

I glared behind me to see a blade before Hime. It was fighting the hollow on its own, "Z-Zephyr?"

_Can that really be…?_

_It's him. He was speaking with her._

_How did he return?_

_This I do not know._

_The girl was glad to become a blessing rain for the boy…_

_And she could smile for the first time…_

_As well as her body, her frozen heart might be thawed and melt into water…_

Soon the hollow stopped appearing and the three of us turned toward hime.

_Because the tears the boy shed were warm…_

A light rain started to fall from the sky as hime took the blade into her arms and hugged it, "Zephyr…" She whispered, "Welcome back."

"What an ending to the tale." Urahara grinned staring out the window, "You saved so many lives but you are…" he whispered closing his eyes, "Do you feel it as well?" he asked out loud. "Kisuke!"

"Ah, Yoruichi-san welcome back!~"

"Did you feel it?"

"Ah yes, our little Hime-sama sure is growing into a heroine."

"You know that isn't what I meant!"

"…I know. What do you want me to say? What you know and I both know? What good would that do?" he asked her, "Kisuke…she can't recover from this no matter how much time she is given." She was right and he knew it. "I know."

_But I'm sure she knew it before she started to save them. That was too much stress on your body Hime-sama._

_I know…but I'll be alright!_

_Hime._

…

"Hime?" I asked as I helped her sit down, "Eh? Yes Captain Hitsugaya?" I started, "You look pale. Did that take more out of you than you thought?" I asked her quickly nodded to me. "Yeah, it did sorry."

"Rest you need it."

_You know you can't fool him very long…_

_I know…_

_Hitsugaya knows you too well. You can't hide it._

_But telling him something like this is…_

_He wouldn't take it well…right?_

_Yeah…_

"….."

_Was this fate? I'm still not sure. But no matter what I want to tell you a story. This is a story about a boy and a girl. But I plan to start at the end of this tale and not the beginning._

_Why the end you ask?_

_Didn't you know? How a story ends is always the good part._

"You two are on hunting hollow duty for now, search the town!"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya!"

"What about Hime-sama?"

"I'm going to take her, somewhere she can rest."

_The boy loved the girl with all his heart. His heart would always beat fast around her._

_She meant the world to him._

_The girl was _exhausted_. In body and mind but she would cling to the boy and also loved him very much._

_She hated to be away from him._

_The boy brought her to apartment close by and knocked on the door. _"Toushirou-kun?" Inoue asked as she opened the door, "Inoue please. She needs to rest. So please…" She smiled. "Sure please come in."

_Always watching, always looking out for her the boy was._

_Like a guardian…_

"Who is she?"

"She's…She's the spirit hime. Kaze Sara Hime…"

"Eh? She is? She looks so young!"

"Also…she's…"

_The two met by fate or was it destiny?_

_A poor boy and a noble girl. What played the game in their meeting?_

"My sister? I have a sister?"

"Yes, she is your sister."

"…Really?"

"She can use santekesshun too."

_The girl was born with god's power to turn back time. It made her the target of many. It was a lonely life. The boy was lonely as well…he had trouble making friends._

_But together the two didn't feel lonely anymore._

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Eh? No I believe you! If she really has the same power as me than she must be my sister!"

"Inoue."

"I want to talk to her." She started to walk up, "Hime?" I asked, "Hitsugaya?" She linked seeing Inoue beside him. "Hello!"

"H-Hi…" The reaction was fear at first but soon that changed. The two got along quickly.

"I-Inoue-san."

"Please call me Orihime! Okay Sara-one-san?"

"One-san?" Tears quickly ran from the girl's eyes finally getting to speak with her sister.

But…

"Eh? Why are you crying did I say something wrong?"

"No…I just I'm happy to finally talk to you, Orihime." But it was tears of happiness and it made the boy smile as the two sisters hugged.

_The boy was happy for the girl. So very happy. Laughs quickly came from the two girls mouth. Both happy to get to meet each other; both happy to speak with one another. The boy smiled watching the two. But at the same time…he worried about the girl._

_The two girls slept soundly side by side._

"Captain! Finally I was waiting all day for a call! Is everything alright?"

"Matsumoto tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Last time she sang…she was exhausted and she passed out from it."

"What?"

"I didn't say this before but…after that so called spirit left her. She lost 80% of her reiatsu. If she uses too much energy like that again. It's is likely she will…" she started to say, "She will what?" I asked even if I knew the answer. "She will die."

_The young girl fate was ill-fate. Everything had been against her even from the start. The boy didn't want to live without her. He felt like he couldn't. His heart was slowly breaking._

"Captain? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I am. Sorry Matsumoto but I'm hanging up."

"Wait a second Captain!"

_The boy stared at his phone. He didn't want to believe it. More than anything he didn't want too!_

"Sara…you gave everything up to save the humans. Why?" _The boy knew she couldn't recover from this. The girl's body had too much stress in so little time. She can't recover…she can't. The boy prayed he prayed for her to be saved. Prayed for her to live! He wanted her to live!_

_But the boy's prayed when unanswered. There was nothing that could be done for the girl; and the boy knew this. _

_But he tried to be strong for her. He had to be strong for her…no for both of them. But how could he when he knew what the outcome would be?_

"I don't know what to do."

_Master?_

"I can't. I can't live without her. I can't…if-if she really dies what will I do? How could I live than?"

_Master…_

"I can't…"

I just can't…

"Toushirou? Why are you still up?" the voice pieced through my thoughts so easy. That voice always could. "Sara…"

"Eh? You sound upset is something wrong?"

"You're dying aren't you?"

"….."

"Matsumoto told me if you did anymore to your body you would. So you are…aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have to push yourself this far?"

"Toushirou…"

"I don't want you to leave me alone!"

"…I'm sorry."

"That's all you can say to me?"

"It's not like I want to die! I'm scared. I'm so scared and I can't do anything to stop it!"

"Sara I…"

"I don't want to leave you as well! I want to be with you always but I can't be…"

"I'll give it up."

"What?"

"My seat as Captain…so I never have to leave you again."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I became a shinigami to follow you and than a captain to gain your attention."

_The boy would follow the girl no matter where she when._

"I'm in no right of mind to be a Captain anymore, anyways."

"I see, are you sure about this Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, sir captain commander. I have no right to lead the tenth squad any longer. My selfish reasons have won over all."

"I see…after everything that has happened I can say only one thing to you."

"And what is that sir?"

"Please take care of Kaze Sara Hime-sama for me."

"Yes sir, I plan too."

_The boy picked his path to follow the girl forever more._

_But this isn't the end it is the beginning of a new path for the boy and the girl._


	53. A story end, Shining Hikari

This is the final chapter for the story guys again thanks for reading. Hope you read my next story!

**Chapter 52: A story end, Shining Hikari**

_The boy was true to his words. He stayed true to them even now._

"Matsumoto!" His voice yelled, "Baka! Where the hell did she take her?" The boy growled in angrier. "If she is teaching her anything she shouldn't be…I'll kill her!"

"Ran-chan? Shouldn't I be heading back? Papa going to start to worry."

"Aww, you are so cute, Hikari-chan~" Matsumoto said hugging her, "But…papa will be mad at you again right?" The tiny girl asked. "Don't worry about that.~ Your father was always mad at me for one reason or another."

"But that doesn't sound good."

"You worry too much just like both of your parents do."

"But…" Matsumoto quickly patted her head, "Come on this will be good for you. You can't be in your books all the time!"

"But I still have much to learn before…"

"No, No none of that talk!"

"I have to say I agree with her Rangiku-san, you know when Hitsugaya-kun finds us we will be in for an ear full."

"Not you too Hinamori! Come on cute little Hikari-chan clearly need a break!"

"Even so jumping in her window and taking her wasn't the right way to do so."

"But that was the fast and easy way! If I used the front door I would have been told no right away by that stick in the mud!" She cried, "I'm a stick in the mud am I Matsumoto?" An angry voice from behind asked her, "C-Captain!" she cried. "I told you to stop calling me Captain! I haven't been one for years!"

"I can't help it! I'm so used to calling you Captain!"

"Well stop it. Shouldn't I be calling you Captain?"

"Ugh no please! I hate it!"

"Hikari come."

"Yes papa."

"Matsumoto if I catch you doing this again, you will have hell to pay, got it?" his voice was very angry, "Y-Yes." The two quickly left the two women, "he was pretty angry Rangiku-san." Hinamori whispered. "I think he only held back cause of Hikari-chan. I was so scared." She fell to her knees, "You know he hasn't been in a good mood cause s-san keep getting weaker by the day." Hinamori told her. "I know…he's really worried about Hime-chan. Her days are really numbered. She will be lucky to live another year."

"Hikari-chan will have to take over her duties soon."

"I know."

_This is so very sad…there will be no happy ending. No matter how you look at it._

"Papa are you really that angry at Ran-chan?" He smiled down at his daughter. "No of course not; she just always gives me more to worry over." She could only give him a confused look back, "What?"

"Nothing."

_I never thought of ever being a father…but now look at me. I am one. _

_Fate is a funny thing isn't it?_

"There you two are I was wondering where you when off too."

"Mama!"

"Sara…you got back early."

"Yeah I guess I did."

_She looks more __exhausted by everyday that goes by. Is there really nothing that can be done to stop this?_

"Hikari run along and get to studying I need to talk to your papa."

"ok mama."

"….."

"Rangiku took her again huh?"

"Yeah she did."

"I see."

"What did Unohana-san say?"

"Each passing day I am losing more energy faster than she guessed I would."

"What?"

"I-I will not make another year. Six months if I am lucky."

"Is there really nothing that can be done?"

"Toushirou you knew it would lead to this."

"Yes but…I still don't wish to believe it."

"Toushirou."

"I don't…No, I can't live without you Sara, I can't."

"You must please for Hikari. She will need you."

"But…"

"Toushirou please you must promise me this."

"I can't. You are asking too much from me."

"But…"

"Mama? Aren't you and papa coming inside?"

"Of course. We are sweetheart."

_I can't do it. I can't live without you. I can't! I don't want you to leave me!_

_I know I am being selfish but I don't care. I love you that much…please be with me always no matter what!_

_It was a selfish wish the boy had. He wanted to always be with the girl no matter what. But this wish was never heard._

"We are losing her!"

"MAMA!"

"Someone take that child out of here!"

"Hikari-chan come with me."

"But! But! What about mama? Papa what's happening to Mama?"

"….."

"U-Unohana please I want to talk to Toushirou alone please."

"Very well."

_The girl time had come but the boy didn't wish to say goodbye to her._

"Toushirou."

"Please don't' tell me to say goodbye to you. I-I can't do that!" The boy cried taking hold of her hands, "Please take care of Hikari…" She whispered. "I can't live without you." The boy told the girl. "yes, you can. You are very strong. You can do it."

"Sara."

"I love you, I always will…"

"Sara…I love you too…" The machine started to bump as Unohana ran back in, "We lost her!"

"….."

_Why? Why did this have to end this way? Why did you have to die?_

_Why couldn't I save you from this?_

_The boy quickly became depressed after that. He didn't want to live without her. Tears fell from his eyes without him knowing it. The boy was heartbroken. Losing the girl he loved so much._

_How could he move on from this?_

"_Do you want to be with her?" he heard the wind ask, "_Who's there?" silent answered him as he looked around but saw no one.

_Was he hearing voices now?_

"_Do you wish to be with her?" The same question came again. _"Yes more than anything." The boy quickly answered, _"She has entered the cycle of rebirth." The wind told him, _"Rebirth?"

"_Where does one go when they die? They enter the cycle of rebirth. She will be reborn as a human."_

"_As a human?"_

"_You can follow her. You only have to die to do so."_

_I would have to die? But Hikari…_

"Is that the only way?"

"_Yes. It's the only way you can meet again."_

"…."

_But I can't just leave Hikari alone…._

"_Your daughter will become strong with or without you."_

"…_?"_

_He knows of Hikari?_

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Zephyrus of the west wind."_

"Zephyrus? You're!"

"_I don't have much time before I follow Hime-sama. You must pick now!"_

"I…"

_Master no! don't listen to him!_

"I want to follow her! I would follow her to hell and back!"

_No master!_

"_Very well."_

I fell my body quickly fall toward the ground I could hear Hyourinmaru yelling at me but I couldn't make out the words anymore. I only could think of one thing anymore. Only one person in those last seconds.

"Sara…"

**Preview to next story**

_Granny would always tell us a story. It was always the same story even before we could talk. It was a story about a boy and a girl. I myself always found the story to be stupid._

_It never sounded real. How could two people just meet and connect just like that? _

"It's alright, I'm not like them you are safe."

"B-But…"

"Stand up, you can…can't you?"

"y-yes."

"What's your name?"

"Kaze. Kaze Sara."

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Please remember! Please remember my name Master!"

"W-What?"

"Ya know that isn't very nice. You shouldn't pick on girls like that ok?"

"Who are you?"

"Ichimaru, Ichimaru Gin someone who is about to become your enemy."

"I hate her; because of her I was sealed away just like that man was!"

"Who are you?"

"An angry goddess."

_Staring a new life doesn't mean peace will come. It just adds up to more unwanted trouble._

_And so the boy fell in love with the girl all over again._


End file.
